


Bondage, Discipline, Sadism and Masochism

by hiddlesdean



Category: American Actor RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Crime, F/M, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 171,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesdean/pseuds/hiddlesdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco anos após mudar-se para a desconhecida cidade de Miami, Charlie Studi é nomeada a nova tenente da divisão de homicídios local. A tarefa que já é difícil por si só se torna ainda pior quando um assassino em série decide aterrorizar a vida dos moradores dali. Um evento inesperado faz com que ela fique cara a cara com Stephen Larkin, um herdeiro nada humilde ou modesto que lhe faz uma proposta quase irrecusável.</p><p>LEIAM A NOTA NO COMEÇO DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic foi escrita em 2011 e iniciei a postagem dela na internet em 2012. O protagonista foi completamente baseado no Matt Bomer porém os personagens vivem num universo alternativo portanto achei apropriado lhes dar nomes 'originais'. Confesso que, a história fica mais interessante depois do sexto capítulo (haha). Espero que não se importem. Não se esqueçam de deixar o 'kudos' e, se possível, um comentário. História também disponível no wattpad através desse link: http://www.wattpad.com/story/28642573-bondage-discipline-sadism-and-masochism-bdsm  
> Meu twitter é @estarcana  
> Trailer da fanfic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5p_ARYGYr7A  
> Grupo no facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/stephwrites/

 

Mais um dia corrido em Miami. Adentrei o meu escritório pensando seriamente em pedir umas férias, já não aguentava mais trabalhar tanto. Mal pude me sentar na minha confortável cadeira preta e vi Josh entrar feito um foguete pela porta. 

"Tenente, temos uma emergência" ele disse aflito. 

"Quantas vezes já te disse pra me chamar de Charlotte, Josh?" 

"Me desculpe, ten...Charlotte, mas o assunto é mesmo grave." 

"O que aconteceu?" 

"Ele atacou novamente" disse exasperado. 

"Ele quem, criatura?" 

"O açougueiro de Miami." 

"Esse cara já está indo longe demais! Onde foi encontrado o corpo dessa vez?" 

"Aí é que está o maior problema, dessa vez o corpo não foi abandonado numa viela qualquer, o encontramos num terreno vazio não muito distante da cidade." 

"E qual o problema nisso?" 

"O problema não é o local e sim o proprietário. Esse terreno pertence a Stephen Larkin." 

"Larkin? Ele é parente do dono da Larkin Enterprises?" 

"Ele é o CEO." 

"Oh." 

"Então teremos que interrogá-lo. Ele é um suspeito no fim das contas." 

"Vamos logo para o local onde o corpo está, sim?" eu disse, saindo pela porta. Era tudo o que me faltava, ter que interrogar um milionário arrogante e metido. Não que eu já tivesse conhecido o tal Larkin, pra falar a verdade nem ao menos vi a cara do cidadão, mas aposto que ele era bem assim. Todos eram. Dirigimos para o sul de Miami onde a vi, pobre garota. Ela não deveria ter mais que vinte anos, ruiva e esguia. Seus braços haviam sido encontrados há poucos metros de seu corpo, assim como suas pernas. 

"Luna Goldman, dezoito anos, estudava na Full Sail." ouvi a voz de Zakk, o perito, ao meu lado. 

"Que tipo de monstro faz isso com alguém?" o sargento Nick se pronunciou. 

"Monstro ou não nós vamos o pegar." eu disse convicta. 

O corpo foi removido do local, a família notificada e mais uma investigação havia se iniciado. Ao fim do dia dirigi tranquilamente para o meu apartamento próximo à praia. Não era nada luxuoso, e eu nem precisava de luxo, mas era feito na medida certa para mim. Um quarto amplo, uma cozinha limpa e organizada, dois banheiros e uma sala de estar. Eu nem tinha tempo de aproveitá-lo mesmo, passava a maior parte dos meus dias trabalhando feito uma louca naquela delegacia. 

Oh, que falta de educação a minha. Estou aqui despejando meus problemas e nem ao menos me apresentei. Olá, meu nome é Charlotte Studi, os poucos amigos que tenho me chamam de Charlie. Tenho vinte e três anos e sou tenente na Divisão de Homicídios de Miami Dade County. É, eu sei, meio impossível ser tenente com a minha idade, mas posso te garantir que trabalhei muito duro e abri mão de muitas coisas para estar aonde estou. Ser policial sempre foi o meu sonho, meus pais vivem em Ohio, minha mãe é uma psicóloga e meu pai um professor de faculdade. Meu irmão Jared tem uma banda e às vezes é bem difícil de acreditar que eu sou a caçula. Me mudei pra Miami cinco anos atrás, para ser policial, e estou muito feliz vivendo aqui. Acho melhor eu parar de falar e ir dormir, amanhã será um longo dia, amanhã vou ter que interrogar Stephen Larkin.

**

"Studi, como anda a investigação?" Sam disse ao entrar no meu escritório. 

"Sam, a porta está aí por um motivo. Você tem que bater antes de entrar" eu disse irritada. 

"Wow, o que é isso, linda? Está tudo bem?" ele disse, tentando me olhar nos olhos. 

"Sim, Sam. Só me deixe sozinha um pouco." O vi sair do meu escritório e respirei fundo. Sam era o capitão da divisão e também meu chefe. Eu e ele havíamos tentado namorar, mas eu preferi desistir antes que aquilo interferisse na minha situação profissional. 

"Ele está aqui." Josh disse ao adentrar meu escritório minutos mais tarde. 

"Ele quem, criatura?" 

"Stephen Larkin." 

"Ah tá, e pra que todo esse nervosismo?" 

"Você tem noção de quem está prestes a interrogar, Studi? É Stephen Larkin, não um bandidinho qualquer." 

"Pra mim não importa se ele é o Papa, dentro da minha divisão bandido é bandido e até que seja provado o contrário ele será tratado como um." Me dirigi à sala de interrogatório, abrindo a porta com pressa. O que vi a seguir quase me fez ter um ataque do coração. 

"Tenente Studi eu suponho?" perguntou, aquela voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo rouca quase me fez ter um orgasmo. 

"Senhor Larkin?" eu disse, pigarreando e direcionando meu olhar pra ficha que estava em minhas mãos. 

"Me chame de Steve." Ele trajava um terno preto extremamente alinhado, a gravata azul destacava ainda mais suas íris. Seu cabelo era negro, não muito curto, e estava cuidadosamente penteado para trás. Sorriu de lado e eu pude observar que seu sorriso também beirava a perfeição, assim como o resto de seu rosto, tinha ombros largos e era extremamente alto. Stephen Larkin era o tipo de cara que pelo qual eu teria uma queda, não fosse o fato de eu ter a ligeira impressão de que ele era um serial killer. 

"Onde estava na noite de anteontem?" Desviei minha atenção daquele Deus grego e continuei a fazer meu trabalho. 

"Na minha casa." ele respondeu depois de me encarar por vários minutos. 

"Existe alguém que pode provar que está dizendo a verdade?" 

"Não exatamente, os empregados têm folga todo domingo." 

"Então não tem um álibi?" 

"Não." Ele mordeu os lábios e aquilo me distraiu por algum tempo. 

"S-Sinto lhe informar, senhor Larkin, mas isso te coloca como suspeito no assassinato de Luna Goldman." 

"Estou preparado para encarar as consequências." ele disse, me fitando de cima a baixo. 

"Preciso que me dê licença, já estarei de volta." 

"Esperarei ansiosamente, tenente." sorriu de lado. 

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. Não podia nem pensar em me sentir atraída por aquele ser. Stephen Larkin era claramente a pessoa errada pra mim, mas que diabos eu estava falando? Ficar trancada nessa divisão não estava me fazendo bem. 

"Já interrogou o gostosão?" Brian disse, batendo palmas animado. 

"Do que você está falando?" 

"Oras, não tinha que interrogar o Steve Larkin?" 

"Ah, esse. Sim, já comecei o interrogatório com o senhor Larkin." 

"Charlotte, você é uma das razões pelas quais eu agradeço a Deus por ser homossexual." 

"Não fode, Clifford." 

Tomei um copo d’água tranquilamente, pensando no que perguntar a Larkin. Eu conhecia seu tipo, cara de bad boy mimado e galanteador, mas no fundo ele e os bandidos de esquina eram farinha do mesmo saco. Retornei à sala de interrogatório onde o encontrei jogado sobre a cadeira. Até assim ele ficava lindo. Cale a boca, Studi. 

"Senti saudades, tenente." 

"Ok, vamos parar de brincadeira." 

"Ah, mas eu gosto de brincar." Ele fez beicinho, Deus! 

"Essa é uma investigação séria, senhor Larkin, dependendo do que você me disser ou não disser vai parar no corredor da morte." 

"Duvido muito." 

"Senhor Larkin, o fato de que você tem dinheiro pra comprar a Suprema Corte não vai te ajudar muito se estiver mentindo." 

"Eu não minto tenente, e a propósito, essa calça jeans deixa sua bunda uma delícia." Senti meu rosto esquentar e podia jurar que estava vermelha. Ele deu uma risada sem som. 

"Posso te prender por desacato." 

"Só se me algemar pessoalmente." 

"Luna Goldman. Você a conhecia?" 

"Nunca ao menos ouvi esse nome em minha vida." 

"O corpo dela foi encontrado em uma de suas propriedades, senhor Larkin, tem alguma ideia de quem poderia querer incriminá-lo?" 

"É difícil não ser invejado quando se é rico como eu." 

"Nomes. Eu preciso de nomes, Larkin." 

"Que tal toda a população da América?" disse sarcástico. 

"Essa não é uma boa hora pra tentar ser engraçadinho, senhor Larkin." 

"Estou dizendo a verdade tenente, pergunte por aí." 

"Creio que deva chamar seus advogados, senhor Larkin, vai precisar deles." 

"Mas já? Nem ao menos tive a oportunidade de te perguntar sobre sua vida." 

"A não ser que tenha algo útil a me dizer, senhor Larkin, tem que ir embora." 

"Por que usa roupas tão provocantes, tenente?" Ele me olhou profundamente dentro dos olhos e aquelas hipnotizantes íris azuis me causaram arrepios 

"Senhor Larkin!" 

"Adoro que me chamem de senhor. Principalmente na cama." O que diabos aquele homem estava fazendo comigo? 

"Já chega." 

"Oh, pode ter certeza que você não vai querer que eu pare." 

"Passar bem, senhor Larkin." 

"Até a próxima, tenente." ele disse confiante e eu saí da sala cuspindo fogo pela boca. Passei por Josh e Brian nervosa e eles me olharam assustados. Eu não queria ver a cara de Stephen Larkin tão cedo, nem pintada de ouro. Pena que nem sempre podemos ter o que queremos.

 


	2. Two

O primeiro interrogatório com Larkin havia sido um grande fracasso e esse bendito serial killer estava me dando nos nervos. Tudo depois daquele interrogatório me dava nos nervos. Esse Stephen Larkin era mesmo um insolente, não sei porque diabos não o havia prendido. 

"Charlie, tem um momento?" Sam disse, enfiando a cara dentro do meu escritório. 

"Claro, Sam, entra aí." 

"Bem, de acordo com seu relatório, o Larkin não disse muito, certo?" assenti com a cabeça. "O advogado dele concordou em trazê-lo para ser interrogado mais uma vez." 

"Olha, Sam, acho que isso vai ser meio inútil. Ele não parece saber de muito, e se sabe, está escondendo muito bem." argumentei. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de interrogar aquele sujeito mais uma vez. 

"Ele ainda é o principal suspeito, Charlie, e não é sempre que alguém como ele concorda em vir pra delegacia e ser interrogado pela segunda vez."

"Alguém como ele? O que esse cara tem de tão especial que todo mundo nessa divisão o trata como se fosse o Papa? Isso já está me dando nos nervos!" 

"Ele é, simplesmente, o segundo homem mais rico da América, Charlotte. Uma pessoa pública que pode ser gravemente afetada só por estar pisando numa delegacia. Então me faça um favor e o interrogue, sim?" ele disse impaciente.

"Tá bom, tanto faz." bufei, frustrada.

"Como vão as coisas com você?" ele mudou de assunto. 

"Tudo vai bem, a mesma monotonia de sempre. Sabe como é, né?"

"E você tem…" ele pigarreou "saído com alguém?"

"Tipo num  _encontro_? Não tenho muito tempo pra isso." 

"Ah sim. Se você… sei lá, não tiver fazendo nada no sábado, quer jantar comigo?"

"Acho que essa não é uma boa ideia, Sam." 

"Só como amigos mesmo, Charlie." 

"Eu realmente preciso me focar nesse caso, pode custar a minha carreira." 

"Oh Charlie, um dia essa sua mania de levar o trabalho tão a sério vai te colocar em alguma enrascada." beijou minha testa e saiu da sala.

Passei o resto do dia analisando arquivo atrás de arquivo, procurando uma pista de quem diabos poderia ser aquele assassino. A lista de suspeitos era escassa, já que esse cara era praticamente um mestre no que fazia. Não haviam impressões digitais ou pegadas. Os corpos eram, na maioria das vezes, encontrados em subúrbios comandados por gangues latinas e nunca era possível encontrar marcas de sangue no local. Ou sequer uma gota do mesmo. Não sabia como, nem o porquê daquele bendito bandido drenar suas vítimas. Alguns anos atrás se ouvisse a descrição dos corpos poderia jurar que esse bandido era, na verdade, um vampiro. Como adolescentes podem ser idiotas. Apaguei as últimas luzes da divisão e peguei o elevador em direção à garagem. Cumprimentei Alan, o segurança, e entrei na minha GMCYukon. A noite estava quente, como sempre, mas não era um calor incomodo. A lua brilhava cheia no céu e essa seria uma noite perfeita pra caminhar na praia. Se eu ao menos fizesse isso. Não que eu seja antisocial, eu tenho alguns amigos, porém prefiro passar meu tempo aperfeiçoando o que faço e livrando as ruas de Miami de criminosos sem escrúpulos. Estacionei o carro e segui em direção à porta do meu apartamento. Ao entrar percebi que a luz da secretária eletrônica piscava, indicando que havia uma nova mensagem ali. Apertei o botão ao que comecei a me despir de minhas roupas. 

" _Oi Charlie, sou eu. Estou meio entediada, e consegui tirar dois dias de folga essa semana, então vamos a Royale amanhã? Me liga assim que ouvir isso. Beijo_ " 

A voz de Lauren, a pessoa que eu chamava de melhor amiga, ecoou pela sala de estar. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir àquela boate, mas sabia bem que ela invadiria minha casa e me arrastaria pra mesma. Retornei a ligação e marcamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte. Tomei um longo banho quente, pensando em coisas aleatórias, ao sair do banho olhei de relance para a janela onde vi uma quatro por quatro estacionada com os faróis baixos. Suspeito. Talvez eu quem estivesse analisando as coisas demais, mania de policial. Fiz o meu jantar e comi o mesmo em silêncio. Algum tempo depois lavei a louça e voltei para o quarto, observando que a bendita quatro ainda estava ali. Chequei o compartimento secreto que ficava na cabeceira da minha cama e respirei um pouco mais aliviada ao encontrar minha arma ali. Tranquei as portas e ativei o alarme, me dirigindo para a cama mais uma vez. Ao olhar de relance para a janela pensei haver ter visto um rosto familiar, mas o sono foi mais forte que eu e acabei dormindo.

**

No dia seguinte, observei uma grande movimentação na porta da delegacia. Havia vários repórteres e fotógrafos ali. Será que finalmente havíamos prendido a Paris Hilton por poluir a sociedade com sua falta de cérebro? Bem que eu queria. Estacionei o carro no subsolo e peguei o elevador, indo em direção ao meu escritório. 

"Charlotte!" Brian exclamou exasperado quando eu adentrei a divisão.

"O que foi dessa vez, Clifford?"

"Ele... ele…" tentou explicar, sem fazer sentido algum. 

"Primeiro de tudo: quem é 'ele'?"

"Steve Larkin." 

"O que tem o mauricinho?"

"Ele está aqui." 

"Ah, é por isso que esta esse alvoroço todo lá fora?" 

"Sim. Ele já está na sala de interrogatório esperando por você." 

"Acho bom que a majestade esteja disposta a esperar mais, tenho muito o que fazer hoje." 

"Ele parece estar disposto a cooperar, mas só pode ficar por mais uma hora e meia." 

"Tá bom, já estou indo interrogá-lo." Coloquei minha bolsa sobre minha mesa e tirei minha jaqueta. Dobrei as mangas 3/4 da camisa que vestia e respirei fundo, até finalmente me dirigir à sala de interrogatório. Ao adentrar a mesma me deparei com aquela visão do paraíso, digo, do inferno. Larkin vestia um terno risca de giz cinza, sua camisa era branca e a gravata vermelho sangue. Quase da mesma cor de seus lábios, nem me pergunte como eu sabia disso. Ele, que estava olhando pra baixo, ergueu a cabeça lentamente em minha direção e me mirou com suas brilhantes íris azuis. Aquele era o tom de azul mais profundo que eu já havia visto, era como se alguém tivesse tirado uma cópia da cor do Oceano Pacífico e a depositado em seus olhos. 

"Tenente." abriu um sorriso largo e até aquilo sobre ele me enlouquecia. Afastei todos aqueles pensamentos da minha cabeça, tentando me focar no que tinha que fazer. A sensação de dejá vu foi quase inevitável. 

"Senhor Larkin. Espero que o interrogatório de hoje seja um pouco mais proveitoso. - tentei manter minha voz mais séria o possível.

"Nós dois podemos deixar tudo mais proveitoso tenente, é só você pedir." piscou e eu me forcei a ignorar o duplo sentido daquela frase. Decidi ignorar a frase por inteiro. 

"Quero deixar claro que não vou tolerar que desrespeite minha autoridade, aqui não é um lugar pra socializar. Eu não quero ser sua amiga, então vamos direto ao ponto." 

"Ouch. Assim fere meus sentimentos." 

"Luna. Você não a conhecia, certo?"

"Certo. "

"Não há uma possibilidade de que ela tenha sido uma ex namorada ou algo assim?"

"Duvido muito. Eu tenho um tipo específico de mulheres com as quais me envolvo." disse, me olhando de cima a baixo e eu me forcei a ignorar aquilo.

"Ela também nunca trabalhou para o senhor, certo?"

"Eu adoro mulheres de saia."

"Como? O que isso tem a ver com a pergunta que te fiz?"

"Está usando uma saia hoje tenente, eu amo mulheres de saia. Saias são fáceis de tirar." 

"Responda minha pergunta, Larkin. "

"Suas pernas também são lindas, tenente, pratica exercícios? Apesar que  _por enquanto_  sua bunda é a minha parte favorita do seu corpo." 

"Já chega!" Bati com as mãos na mesa, me encurvando de modo que pudesse encará-lo mais de perto. "Sugiro que comece a falar, senhor Larkin, ou vai estar mesmo numa fria". 

"Retiro o que eu disse. Achei uma parte do seu corpo que empata com a sua bunda." ele disse, encarando meu decote, que agora parecia grande demais e em seguida subindo o olhar até que esse viesse de encontro com o meu.

"Acho que está se esquecendo de uma coisa: quem está sendo interrogado aqui. Essa pessoa é você e não eu." 

"Não me esqueci de nada, tenente. Afinal, se fosse eu quem estivesse te interrogando, essa mesa não estaria vazia, você não estaria de pé e muito menos usando suas roupas." Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e eu fiquei fixada naquele movimento por um tempo, antes de sair em disparada em direção ao banheiro. Agradeci aos céus por ninguém haver me parado no meio do caminho. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e lavei meu rosto, jogando um pouco de água em minha nuca e pescoço. Encarei meu reflexo no espelho, observando que estava um pouco corada e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Ouvi uma batida na porta e despertei do que fazia. 

"Um minuto." A pessoa continuou insistindo e eu bufei, abrindo a porta. "Que merda, eu disse que… - fui praticamente atropelada por um armário. Armário esse que tinha nome, sobrenome e belos olhos azuis. Stephen Larkin." 

"Mas que porra é essa?"

"Estava com saudades, tenente." disse, me pressionando contra a parede usando seu corpo.

"Sai de perto de mim." rosnei entre os dentes. 

"Me diz uma coisa, tenente. O que eu preciso fazer pra entrar em você?"

"O quê?!" exclamei, me sentindo repentinamente ofegante.

"Isso mesmo que ouviu, tenente. O que é preciso pra eu te levar às estrelas e de brinde ouvir sua voz gritar meu nome em meu ouvido enquanto o faço?" aquela frase teve um efeito inesperado em mim. Meu corpo formigava por dentro, principalmente na região inferior do mesmo, e formular qualquer frase que fizesse sentido estava fora de cogitação. 

"Seu... seu..." ele não me deu nem a chance de terminar a frase. Seus lábios cor de sangue tocaram os meus com pressa e agressividade, seu corpo se pressionou mais ainda contra o meu e eu já podia sentir cada músculo do mesmo contra minha pele ainda coberta. As mãos ágeis e firmes estavam em minha cintura, onde ele me apertava com tanta força que eu temia sair machucada no fim daquilo tudo. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu fui transportada para uma outra dimensão ao que essa tocou a minha. O turbilhão de emoções que senti me atordoava e ao mesmo tempo me dava a maior sensação de prazer que havia sentido em minha vida. Será que ele estava tentando me levar às estrelas apenas com um beijo? Porque estava funcionando. Nossas línguas ficaram naquela dança por algum tempo enquanto nossas mãos se aventuravam pelos corpos um do outro, as minhas mais confusas, sem saber onde e como tocar naquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses, e as dele experientes me tocando nos lugares certos e da forma certa. Aquilo não durou muito tempo, apenas o suficiente pra que eu percebesse que nunca iria ser afetada daquela forma por nenhum outro homem e que também aquele era o pior erro que havia cometido. 

"Abusado!" exclamei ao separar nossos lábios, dando um tapa ardido no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Ele virou o mesmo levemente e deu uma risada. No minuto seguinte minhas mãos estavam firmemente presas ao lado da minha cabeça e seu rosto a milimetros do meu. 

"Tenente, pra que tanta negação? Eu sei que você quer o mesmo que eu, que está louca que eu repita o que eu fiz. Que já está bem excitadinha só de pensar nisso." ele disse a última frase no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos com força. "Eu vou deixar que pense com calma no assunto, e esse tapa foi o último que você me deu em toda sua vida. Até." Larkin depositou um beijo sobre meu pescoço e saiu do banheiro.

Não sei quanto tempo ainda fiquei ali, escorada naquela parede, parecendo estar sem chão. Tudo o que sei é que, quando saí dali, Larkin havia deixado a divisão e minhas pernas pareciam ter sido feitas de gelatina. Me concentrar em qualquer coisa pelo resto do dia foi extremamente difícil, se não impossível. Ainda estava tentando formular uma razão plausível pela qual eu havia gostado de estar trancada num banheiro comStephen Larkin e, pior ainda, sendo atacada por ele. Agradeci aos céus quando cheguei ao meu apartamento e praguejei ao encontrar Lauren em meu quarto com um vestido e saltos altos separados para que eu usasse mais tarde. 

"Ah, que bom que chegou. Já estava cansada de esperar." 

"Você já está pronta?" perguntei.

"Não vai me xingar por ter separado sua roupa? Você sempre faz isso." ela me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Não." 

"Tá bem esquisita hoje hein, mas se arrume aí pra gente sair logo." 

Quarenta minutos depois eu estava pronta. O vestido vermelho sem alças e curto parecia colado demais ao meu corpo. Me sentia extremamente desconfortável o usando em cima do sapato preto e extremamente alto. Meus cabelos negros estavam cuidadosamente escovados e leves ondas se formavam nas pontas dos mesmos, a maquiagem era forte nos olhos com um batom nude. 

"Nós vamos arrasar hoje." Lauren disse animada e eu ri. Ela usava um vestido branco de uma alça só, sapatos rosa neon e seu cabelo castanho claro emoldurava sua face com delicadeza, os olhos verdes estavam delineados com várias camadas de lápis preto e ela usava um batom vermelho.

"Vamos embora então?" perguntei, vendo-a concordar.

A Royale era a boate mais badalada de Miami. Ali só entrava a elite da elite, agradeci a Deus por Lauren ser filha de um banqueiro texano de sucesso, caso o contrário nossa entrada ali nunca teria sido permitida. Caminhamos em direção ao bar, onde nos sentamos. Haviam várias pessoas na pista de dança, mas não estava exatamente lotado. 

"O que as duas lindas mulheres gostariam de beber?" o bartender perguntou e pude ver o brilho nos olhos de Lauren de longe. Ele era bem o tipo dela, tipico modelo da hollister. 

"Vou querer uma margarita." pedi.

"E você, gata, o que quer?" ele sorriu de lado pra Lauren, que retribuiu.

"Sei lá. Me surpreenda." ela disse e ele foi preparar os drinks.

"Você não toma jeito, não é Lauren?" eu ri, vendo-a me acompanhar e parar de rir do nada.

"Agora seria uma boa hora pra  _socializar_ , tenente?" ouvi aquela voz que me causava arrepios nos lugares mais inesperados do meu corpo. Ao me virar pra trás o encontrei me encarando com o mesmo sorriso sedutor nos lábios, e pensar que eu não achava que Steve Larkin pudesse ficar ainda mais atraente.

 


	3. Three

"Senhor Larkin, deu pra me seguir agora?" perguntei sarcastica.

"Eu? Te  _seguir_? Considere isso uma feliz coincidência, tenente. E a propósito, pode me chamar de Steve." 

"Por que eu faria isso? Nem ao menos sou sua amiga." 

"Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade, tenente. Sua memória está fraca?" 

"Me faz um favor? Vê se me erra." lhe dei as costas e encontrei uma Lauren boquiaberta a minha frente.

"Eu sei que você não quis dizer isso, tenente." sua voz estava perto demais da minha nuca. Ele em seguida foi conversar com um cara do outro lado do bar. Respirei aliviada por tê-lo bem longe de mim. 

"O que foi isso que eu acabei de ver?" Lauren perguntou, pasma.

"Larkin? Estou o investigando e ele adora dar uma de engraçadinho." dei de ombros.

"Como assim está investigando Stephen Larkin, aka o cara mais gato da cidade, e nem me avisou? E desde quando você  _se envolve_  com suspeitos?"

"Não estou envolvida com ele, Lauren, e ele nem é lá essas coisas." 

"Mentirosa. Eu vi ele dando em cima de você e sei que está caidinha por ele." 

"Não viaja." 

"Quem disse que eu estou viajando? Você é linda, solteira e ele também. Não vá me dizer que seu lance com Sam ainda tá rolando?"

"Não. Eu e Sam não estamos juntos há algum tempo." 

"Se eu não soubesse que ele tá tão na sua, até investia. Sério, dispensar um cara como o Sam é quase imperdoável. Se você dispensar o Larkin eu juro que te mato." 

"Deveria ouvir sua amiga, tenente." Larkin apareceu ao lado de Lauren, que quase teve um infarte. "Stephen Larkin." se dirigiu a ela com aquele maldito sorriso perfeito e eu juro que quis estrangulá-lo.

"Lauren Rosingdale." ela esticou a mão e ele beijou o dorso da mesma. Pronto. Agora ela morria de vez.

"É um prazer conhecê-la. Me concede essa dança, tenente?" se virou pra mim, olhando-me dos pés à cabeça.

"É claro que -" 

"SIM. Charlie, você não disse, agorinha mesmo, que queria dançar?" Lauren me interrompeu e eu lhe lancei um olhar mortal. "Pode deixar que eu seguro sua bolsa." ela pegou a mesma e, literalmente, me jogou pra cima de Larkin."

"Gostei do perfume, tenente." sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, Larkin." ajeitei meu vestido e ele me puxou pela mão para a pista de dança. Sua mão era bem maior que a minha, quente e macia. Por incrível que pareça eu havia gostado de segurar a mão daquele idiota, acho que havia bebido demais. 

"Vamos ver se é boa de dança,  _Charlie_." colou seu peito nas minhas costas e eu quase quis atirar em mim mesma ao ouvir a música que começara a tocar.

_You let me violate you_

_you let me desecrate you_

_you let me penetrate you_

_you let me complicate you_

_Help me_

_I broke apart my insides_

_(Help me)_

_I've got no soul to sell_

_(Help me)_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

Ouvi a risada baixa e rouca de Larkin em meu ouvido, idiota. Eu nunca fui a melhor dançarina, mas o que uma grande dose de tequila não fazia com uma pessoa, não é? Ele tinha uma das mãos na minha coxa enquanto a outra estava repousada sobre minha cintura.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

Larkin cantava baixo, e os arrepios que subiam pela minha espinha eram surreais. Ele me virou de frente pra si, ainda com as mãos em minha cintura, nos olhamos por algum tempo e eu o beijei, não aguentando mais encarar aquela boca que gritava meu nome. Apesar de surpreso, ele me puxou com mais força pra si e eu arranhei sua nuca.

_(Help me)_

_Tear down my reason_

_(Help me)_

_It's your sex I can smell_

_(Help me)_

_You make me perfect_

_Help me become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

Começamos a nos mover numa direção que eu desconhecia, quando dei por mim senti minhas costas se chocarem contra uma superfície dura, deduzi ser uma parede, tive que resistir a tentação de abrir os olhos pra ver onde estava.

Larkin puxou uma de minhas coxas para cima, se pressionando ainda mais contra mim, gemi ao perceber sua excitação perto demais de minha pélvis. Separamos nossos lábios ofegantes e finalmente abrimos os olhos, encarando um ao outro. Ele riu de lado, me fazendo franzir a testa, confusa. 

"O que foi?" perguntei.

"Estou surpreso." eu ainda não havia entendido nada. "Você me beijou, Charlotte, isso muda muito as coisas." 

"Quem te disse que pode me chamar de  _Charlotte_?" mudei o assunto. Pensar que eu havia de fato o beijado não me deixava nada confortável. 

"Acredite em mim, em um futuro  _bem_  próximo, eu vou poder te chamar de coisas muito mais... interessantes." as pontas dos seus dedos subiram lentamente pela parte interior da minha coxa e eu fechei os olhos involuntariamente.

"Idiota." 

"É melhor a gente continuar de onde paramos, antes que tente apontar sua arma pra mim." ele disse, alcançando minha pequena arma no coldre localizado em minha coxa direita.

Quando nos beijamos novamente, ele foi um pouco mais ousado, agarrou meus cabelos com força, quase me impedindo de mover a cabeça. Agora era ele quem ditava o ritmo do beijo. Coloquei uma mão por dentro de sua camisa, arranhando sua barriga, ele gemeu alto, mas logo colocou minha mão em seu ombro. Sua mão novamente subiu pela parte interna da minha coxa, apertando com força cada centímetro de pele que ele tocava, e ele parou perto demais da minha virilha. Agora foi minha vez de gemer. Steve puxou meu cabelo, fazendo com que eu levantasse o queixo, e então atacou meu pescoço, subindo para a parte atrás da minha orelha, onde distribuiu beijos molhados.

_Through every forest_

_Above the trees_

_Within my stomach_

_Scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey_

_Inside your hive_

_You are the reason_

_I stay alive_

"Esse vestido te deixou  _muito_  gostosa, tenente. Mal posso esperar pra te ver sem ele." sussurrou no meu ouvido e como num passe de mágica eu percebi a merda que estava fazendo. Separei nossos corpos, o encarando por alguns segundos, até que tomei a iniciativa e disse algo. 

"Sinto muito, senhor Larkin, mas apenas concordei em te conceder uma dança. Passar bem." me dirigi ao bar, não sem antes senti-lo agarrar meu braço, me puxando para si.

"Ah, não. Vai me deixar aqui  _assim_? Isso é crueldade, tenente." 

"Tenho certeza que existem várias garotas muito mais que dispostas a resolver seu problema por aqui,  _Steve_." apontei para as milhares de mulheres que praticamente o comiam com os olhos.

"Se soubesse como meu nome fica sexy na sua voz, tenente." beijou minha nuca levemente, quase me fazendo desistir de tudo e agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

"Tenho que voltar ao bar, senhor Larkin. Adeus." caminhei em direção ao bar sem lhe dar a chance de dizer mais nada.

Passei a noite ouvindo Lauren fazer comentários e perguntas nada discretas sobre a minha 'pegação' com Stephen Larkin. Não vi nem sombra daquele desgraçado durante o resto da noite, provavelmente estava comendo uma idiota no banheiro masculino. Pra aguentar tudo aquilo tive que beber meia garrafa de Hennessy e mais outra de Patron. Não sei como, nem quando, cheguei ao meu prédio. Subi as escadas cambaleando e procurando minhas chaves. Ao chegar à porta encontrei algo, ou melhor, alguém, que  _quase_  me fez recuperar a sobriedade completamente. 

"Eu vou te levar pra minha casa, tenente, e você vai sem reclamar." um Steve Larkin, ou melhor, dois deles, se dirigiu a mim. Seu próximo passo foi me colocar sobre seu ombro e eu desisti de lutar, seria inútil, de qualquer forma. Me jogou no banco traseiro de sua Bentley, dizendo algo que nem ao menos entendi. Os acontecimentos seguintes foram totalmente diferentes do que eu esperava.

 

_Fim da narração em primeira pessoa._

 


	4. Four

Começo da narração em terceira pessoa  
Dentro do carro Larkin não disse muito. Apenas a mirou por alguns minutos, sério, em seguida voltou sua atenção para a nuca do motorista sentado no banco da frente, Charlotte ainda estava confusa, confusa demais para dizer ou fazer algo. Alguns minutos (ou seriam horas?) depois o carro adentrou o subsolo de um luxuoso prédio, ela deduziu que aquilo fosse a garagem. O carro parou e a porta foi aberta pelo motorista uniformizado. Stephen saltou do carro dando a volta pelo mesmo e abrindo a outra porta, antes que tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa ele a pegou no colo, se dirigindo ao elevador. Entraram no mesmo, ele colocou uma chave no painel, digitando uma senha na qual ela não prestou atenção, e só então o mesmo se movimentou, em momento nenhum ele se dirigiu ou ao menos olhou pra Charlotte, chegaram ao que parecia ser o trigésimo andar e o elevador parou.   
"Boa noite, senhor Larkin." uma simpática senhora de meia idade disse quando saíram do elevador.  
"Boa noite, Martha."   
"Precisa de alguma coisa?"  
"Pode me trazer um copo d'água e um café para minha amiga? Bem forte e sem açúcar."   
"Com prazer." ela disse, se retirando.  
Steve caminhou por alguns cômodos até que entrou no que parecia ser uma sala de estar. Havia ali um enorme sofá, algumas almofadas jogadas pelo carpete, que parecia muito confortável, e uma grande lareira, tudo naquele apartamento parecia feito em tamanho extra grande na opinião de Charlotte.   
"Pronto, esse sofá está confortável?" ele disse, deitando-a sobre o mesmo.  
"Sim, eu acho."   
"Não deveria beber tanto assim, tenente. Mal conseguia se aguentar de pé!"  
"Eu não bebi muito, idiota."   
"Claro que não." disse sarcástico.  
"Aqui está o que pediu, senhor Larkin." a senhorinha disse, adentrando o cômodo.  
"Obrigado, Martha, pode ir dormir, se quiser."   
"Tenham uma boa noite." disse antes de sair.  
"Seu café." entregou-lhe a xicara.  
"Quem te disse que eu quero café?" a mulher disse com a voz embolada.  
"Beba, Charlotte." disse sério e ela prontamente obedeceu.  
"Yuck, isso tá sem açúcar nenhum."   
"Você me agradecerá amanhã de manhã."   
"Whatever." disse, terminando de beber o café amargo.  
"Então, o que quer fazer?"  
"Me diga você, não pedi pra vir aqui."   
"Eu tenho uma ótima ideia." em menos de dois segundos ele estava a sua frente.  
"Eu..."  
"Shhh. Você precisa aprender a não tentar argumentar e nem discutir tanto, tenente." ele atacou seus lábios com urgência. Charlie empurrou seu corpo, fazendo-o bater as costas no encosto do sofá. Colocou uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, sentindo suas grandes mãos indecisas entre apertarem as coxas da mulher com força ou tentar levantar seu vestido. Puxou o cabelo de Steve com força, mordendo seu lábio inferior e arrancando um gemido dele. Ele por sua vez se levantou com ela ainda em seu colo, a forçando a enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, e subiu as escadas que ela nem havia notado estarem ali. Em alguns instantes ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta se abrindo, ele deitou o corpo de Charlotte sobre uma superfície macia e encaixou-se entre suas pernas. Suas unhas curtas arranhavam a parte interior de sua coxa interna e logo ele havia retirado o coldre com maestria e rapidez.   
"Acho que não vai precisar disso, certo?" sorriu, colocando a arma na gaveta de seu criado mudo. Antes que pudesse protestar ele distribuía beijos e mordidas por toda extensão do pescoço da mulher, ela agarrou seus cabelos, ofegando sem nem ao menos perceber, a cada minuto que passava o calor que Charlie sentia no centro de seu corpo aumentava. As mãos de Steve, que já estavam perto demais da virilha dela, afastaram sua calcinha, invadindo-a de supetão, lhe estimulando devagar, tocando o clitóris com seu dedo. Sentia seu outro dedo passar levemente sobre a entrada, aumentando toda aquela tortura e a fazendo praticamente gritar de prazer. Ele retirou sua mão e ela gemeu em reprovação.   
"Calma, tenente." disse, separando os corpos e em seguida puxando a barra do vestido vermelho pra cima, o jogando no chão em poucos instantes, ela sentiu o mais velho beijar seu colo, descendo os beijos em seguida até atingir seu baixo ventre. A olhou ao que suas mãos separaram e flexionaram os joelhos de Charlie, ele se posicionou entre os mesmos logo em seguida. A respiração dele em sua intimidade lhe causava intensos arrepios, sua língua a tocou devagar, fazendo com que a mulher arqueasse as costas, puxando sua cabeça para que essa fosse de encontro a si. Steve a penetrou com sua língua, a fazendo gritar e torcer os dedos dos pés quase que imediatamente. Quando ele pôs a mão em sua virilha, Charlotte teve a certeza de que ele lhe penetraria com um dos dedos, mas ele apenas tocou seu clitóris com maestria novamente. A mais nova já não sabia distinguir o que estava sentindo, era como se estivesse formigando por dentro, na parte mais íntima do corpo, e a qualquer momento pudesse explodir. Larkin se afastou dela, que deu graças aos céus, com a certeza de que ele iria acabar com seu sofrimento. Para o desgosto de Charlotte, ele apenas se sentou na beira da cama, a observando. Ainda confusa, ela se sentou na cama, tentando se recompor para que pudesse formular uma frase coerente.   
"Por que... você não vai..."  
"Transar com você? Não." a interrompeu rispidamente.   
"Mas o que..."  
"Eu não vou transar com você, Charlotte."   
"Você é gay?" perguntou, confusa.  
"Se eu fosse gay, isso teria acontecido?" ele pegou sua mão, colocando-a sobre a calça que ele vestia, fazendo com que sentisse sua ereção proeminente "Foi o que eu pensei. Você está bêbada, por isso não vamos transar hoje, apesar de que eu estou muito tentado a fazer isso."   
"E o que isso tem a ver?"  
"Você pensa que eu sou idiota, tenente? Se eu faço o que quero com você hoje, amanhã sei que pode simplesmente culpar a bebida, eu posso esperar."   
"E quem te disse que eu vou te dar outra chance?"  
"Se não fosse me dar outra chance, sua mão não estaria mais sobre a minha calça." sorriu de lado e só então ela percebeu que não havia movido a mão.  
"Ugh. Eu te odeio."   
"Claro que odeia." ele disse, passando o nariz pelo pescoço dela, inalando seu perfume que, para ele, era hipnotizante.  
"E o que sugere que façamos agora, senhor?"  
"Se você soubesse o efeito que tem em mim quando diz isso..." fechou os olhos, suspirando.  
"Digo o quê?"  
"Senhor."  
"Você é estranho pra caralho, hein!" eu ri alto.  
"Nós precisamos conversar."   
"Sobre?" ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que diabos podia haver de conversar com aquela anta?  
"Vamos começar com as coisas básicas."   
"Okay, mas será que eu posso me sentar?"  
"Claro." ele disse, se sentando e sentando-a em seu colo de frente pra ele.  
"Não foi bem o que eu quis dizer, mas tudo bem."   
"Não finja que não está gostando, tenente." ao que ele disse isso, ela sentiu suas pélvis serem pressionadas uma contra a outra.  
"Dá pra começar a conversar logo?" o encarou, séria. Por que será que aquele filho da puta era tão lindo? Seus cabelos negros e extremamente macios estavam propositalmente desarrumados, ele vestia uma camisa social preta de mangas curtas que definia seus músculos perfeitos, as calças jeans surradas lhe davam um ar mais despojado do que o que ela já havia se acostumado. E o cheiro dele? Seu perfume cítrico e ao mesmo tempo amadeirado a fazia ter a vontade de afundar o rosto em seu pescoço e não sair dali nunca mais.   
"Charlotte?" chamou pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez.  
"Oi. Desculpa. Me distrai."   
"Percebi, comecemos pelas perguntas mais simples. Quando é seu aniversário?"  
"17 de março de 1989."  
"Pensei que fosse mais velha."  
"Está me chamando de velha, Larkin?"  
"Não. Longe disso. Acredite em mim, você está bem em forma." seus olhos foram, literalmente, de sua virilha até chegarem de encontro com sua face novamente. Ela bufou.  
"E quando é o seu aniversário?"  
"Chuta."  
"24 de novembro de 1952." ela disse rindo e ele ficou imediatamente sério.  
"Agora eu quem acho que sou velho."  
"Desculpa, você não é velho. Fala qual o seu aniversário logo!"  
"Tá bom. 11 de outubro de 1977."  
"Nossa."  
"O quê?"  
"Você é vinte anos mais velho que eu!"  
"São doze, na verdade."  
"Ah é. Apaga essa. Próxima pergunta, senhor curioso."  
"Qual seu super herói favorito? Aposto que você não tem um."  
"Claro que tenho, Thor."   
"O Thor? Isso é super herói de mulherzinha."  
"Falou, machão, qual o seu favorito?"  
"Batman, logicamente."  
"Claro, deveria ter imaginado. Ele é você na ficção."  
"Nem é por isso. E você tem namorado?"  
"Não. Claro que não!" aquela pergunta a deixou mais nervosa do que ela esperava.  
"Okay. Não precisa me bater." ele riu e ela bufou. "Eu também não tenho namorada."   
"Não é como se eu me importasse."   
"Claro que se importa, tenente."   
"Não."   
"Pois deveria. Como nós ficaríamos juntos se eu tivesse uma namorada?" sorriu, vendo-a ficar vermelha.   
"Tenho quase certeza de que você é louco, fica falando de uma coisa inexistente."   
"Por enquanto é inexistente, tenente. Por enquanto."   
"Vai sonhando."  
"Me diga, tenente, o que pensa sobre BDSM?" ela arregalou os olhos levemente.  
"Você tá falando de tipo... sadomasoquismo?"  
"Isso."   
"Bem, cada louco com suas manias né." deu de ombros.   
"E você, Charlotte, é louca?"  
"Tá tentando me perguntar se eu curto esse tipo de coisa?" ela disse, ainda com a voz embolada.  
"O raciocínio hoje tá lento hein, tenente."  
"Fuck off, e não, não gosto. Tá pra nascer o dia em que eu vou deixar um homem levantar a mão pra me bater." na verdade, Charlotte havia pensado naquela possibilidade várias vezes durante o curto período de sua vida. Porém, a falta de tempo pra se focar em assuntos pessoais a havia impedido de pensar no assunto com mais calma.  
"Tem certeza?" Steve distribuiu beijos molhados pelo pescoço dela.  
"C-claro." e lá estavam aqueles malditos calafrios e palpitações no coração.  
"Olha que você deixaria sim, tenente." no segundo seguinte ouviu-se um estalo, Larkin havia lhe dado um tapa ardido na coxa "E o pior é que além de deixar, você vai gostar." sorriu pra ela maliciosamente.  
"Você me distraiu."   
"E você gostou, só está tentando arranjar uma desculpa pra negar, não vai poder negar pra si mesma que gostou disso e que está mordendo a língua pra me pedir mais."   
"Não, eu nunca faria isso." disse, tentando descobrir como é que ele sabia a forma que ela estava se sentindo, ele havia acabado de descrever exatamente o que se passava por sua cabeça, aquilo era assustador.  
"Ah tenente," aproximou a boca de seu ouvido "confessa pra mim que adoraria que eu te amarrasse numa cama e fizesse o que quiser com o seu corpo, vai."   
"Eu atiraria em você se tentasse." xô calafrios, controle sua respiração, Charlotte! É o que ela pensava naquele momento.  
"Tudo bem, vou te deixar absorver tudo e se acostumar com a ideia."   
"Não preciso fazer nada! Não vou concordar com essa ideia maluca."   
"Vou pegar uma roupa pra você dormir." disse como se ela nem ao menos houvesse falado algo um segundo atrás.  
"Quem disse que eu vou ficar aqui?" ralhou teimosa.  
"Eu disse. Amanhã tem que ir pra delegacia às oito, certo?"  
"Como você..."  
"Então amanhã Oliver te levará até lá antes de eu ir pro meu escritório." disse, por fim saindo do quarto, Charlotte observou o cômodo em que estava, tudo ali parecia ser mais caro que seu apartamento, gente rica poderia ser tão exagerada às vezes. E maluca. De onde aquele mauricinho prepotente tirou a ideia de que ela permitiria que ele lhe batesse? E que fosse gostar daquilo? Isso era coisa de gente doente mesmo, onde é que estava com a cabeça quando o deixou levar para sua casa? Charlie precisava parar de beber, só se fodia quando estava bêbada.  
"Aqui, essa blusa deve servir." esticou o braço, lhe entregando uma blusa três vezes maior que ela.  
"Mayhem?" ela disse ao analisar a blusa.  
"O quê? Eu gosto deles, okay?"  
"Esperava tudo de você, Larkin, menos que fosse um aborrecente metaleiro." disse sarcástica. Como é que aquele idiota poderia gostar de uma de suas bandas favoritas?  
"Você é tão engraçada, tenente." desabotoou a blusa que usava.  
"Por que esta tirando suas roupas?" Charlotte sentiu o coração ficar ainda mais acelerado ao vê-lo sem camisa. Como ela era patética.  
"Calma, não vou te estuprar, só vou ficar aqui até que você durma pra me certificar que está mesmo bem. Depois eu vou pro meu quarto." como ele era atencioso, ela pensou. Não, ele não era, Charlotte forçou-se a lembrar de quem estava falando.  
"Nem que tentasse conseguiria, e esse não é o seu quarto?"  
"Isso? Meu quarto? Como eu iria respirar nesse cubículo?" perguntou de olhos arregalados.  
"Cubículo? Esse quarto é quase do tamanho do meu apartamento."   
"Sinto muito por você, tenente, vamos dormir agora." apagou as luzes, puxando-a pra debaixo das cobertas consigo, se deitando de frente ao rosto dela.  
"Não vou conseguir dormir se você ficar me encarando com essa cara." Charlie disse, sinceramente assustada.  
"Que cara, Charlotte?" ele rolou os olhos.  
"De psicopata, hey, eu deveria dar o fora daqui. Vai que você decide me matar que nem fez com a Luna?" a garota, ainda bêbada, soltou uma risada alta.  
"Não sabe que matar uma garota no primeiro encontro é falta de educação, tenente? Temos que nos divertir primeiro, depois eu desmembro seu corpo e te jogo numa viela." sorriu psicóticamente a assustando ainda mais. Como é que ele sabia do estado em que os corpos se encontravam? Ninguém havia contado nada à imprensa." Tô brincando, sua boba, não teria coragem de matar uma barata, quem dirá uma mulher. Ou você."   
Charlotte estava muito confusa pra retrucar. Ainda queria saber como ele sabia de tanta informação sobre um caso tão sigiloso, era uma pena que no dia seguinte não se lembraria de toda a conversa, ela nunca conseguia se lembrar do que fizera momentos antes de dormir. Virou-se de costas pra ele, sentindo-o a abraçar com força e repousar uma mão na parte mais baixa do meio de suas coxas. Vá dormir, Charlotte, disse a si mesma.  
"Boa noite, tenente." ele sussurrou, depositando um beijo em sua nuca.  
"Boa noite, Larkin." disse, sentindo os olhos ficarem extremamente pesados e caindo num sono profundo logo em seguida.


	5. Five

Charlotte sempre tinha os sonhos mais estranhos do mundo. Dessa vez, ela sonhara que era uma garota norueguesa, e fora a um show do Darkthrone em conjunto com Burzum. Ah, como era bom ser adolescente, mas o sonho mais estranho que ela teve envolvia o mauricinho mais prepotente do mundo. Era como se Scott Disick houvesse resolvido atormentar sua vida na pele de outro homem, imagina só se ela iria dormir na mesma cama que Stephen…

"Larkin?" disse baixo exasperada ao sentir um forte braço rodear seu corpo, virando-se para trás e dando de cara com seu belo rosto angelical. Será que até dormindo aquele homem tinha que ser perfeito?

'Merda, merda, merda!' Charlotte ralhou mentalmente enquanto afastava o braço do homem que segurava sua cintura com firmeza. Levantou-se devagar, amaldiçoando todos na Terra, ao perceber que usava apenas sua lingerie e uma camisa que provavelmente era dele. Procurou com os olhos pelo vestido vermelho, não o encontrando em lugar algum. 

Steve abriu os olhos ao perceber que ela já não estava na cama, virou-se, a encontrando de pé, com as costas para si parecendo procurar algo. Observou então, pela primeira vez, a tatuagem que cobria sua região lombar, uma grande fênix que começava no lado direito das costelas e terminava em sua coxa. O que era aquilo escrito no fim da mesma? Não conseguiu ver com clareza. 

"Bom dia, tenente." a abraçou por trás, vendo-a dar um pulo.

"Não. Encosta. Em. Mim." rosnou entre os dentes ao senti-lo depositar um beijo em sua nuca.

"Ah, não faz assim. Ontem você queria que eu encostasse em você, aliás muito mais que encostar. O que aconteceu?" perguntou, virando-a de frente pra si.

"Não sei o que te deu a impressão que eu fosse... ugh! Enfim, onde está o meu vestido?" ele a observou calado por um tempo.

"Na lavanderia." 

" _Na lavanderia_? Como assim? São oito da manhã! Eu preciso dessa porra de vestido agora pra ir pra delegacia." 

"Iria pra delegacia com aquele vestido, tenente? Justo no dia que eu não preciso ser interrogado?" sorriu malicioso, a abraçando pela cintura. Charlotte ficou perdida no azul de seus olhos por um tempo, até perceber que estava mesmo ficando atrasada. 

"Me dá uma roupa sua então." 

"Pra quê?" perguntou, confuso.

"Pra eu fazer macumba e seu pênis cair! Como acha que vou trabalhar? De calcinha e sutiã?"

"Olha, se você trabalhasse pra mim eu nem ligaria. Aliás, eu iria sugerir que não vestisse nada. Quanto à macumba, não acho que  _você_  ficaria muito feliz se ela funcionasse."

"Sem cantadas de pedreiro, Larkin." 

"Eu sei que você ama, Charlie, não precisa se preocupar, tenho tudo sobre controle." ele saiu do quarto, deixando-a falando com as paredes. Alguns minutos depois voltou com roupas nas mãos. "Pronto. Isso deve servir." 

"E de quem são essas roupas?"

"Não importa. Vão ser boas o suficiente pra você trabalhar." deu um fim naquele assunto.

Charlotte ignorou a raiva que sentiu só de imaginar a origem das roupas, então ela observou o homem à sua frente. O cabelo negro perfeito estava desgrenhado, o abdômen minuciosamente esculpido pelos deuses exposto, trajava uma boxer preta que delineava as coxas definidas. SteveLarkin poderia, sem sombra de dúvidas, ser um modelo da GQ. 

"Perdeu alguma coisa, tenente?" ele disse divertido, ouvindo-a resmungar. Alguns minutos depois, Charlotte vestia a blusa branca levemente decotada, acompanhada de uma saia lápis preta de cintura alta e os sapatos eram os mesmos usados na noite anterior. Mal sabia como se aguentaria em pé o dia todo naqueles saltos. Seu cabelo havia sido penteado pra trás num rabo de cavalo, deixando sua franja solta, maquiou-se como pode e agradeceu aos céus por Larkin ter uma escova de dentes nova em seu quarto de hóspedes. Saiu do quarto, seguindo o corredor que parecia ir para as escadas, ao descer as mesmas ouviu vozes e, quando as seguiu, chegou ao que parecia ser a sala de jantar. Na mesma havia uma gigantesca mesa posta com todos os tipos de pães, bolos, sucos e frios imagináveis. Ela se perguntou o porquê de tanta comida. 

"Aí está ela." Larkin disse, chamando a atenção de Charlie para ele, que estava com a senhorinha da noite passada ao seu lado. "Martha, essa é Charlotte Studi. Tenente, essa é Martha, minha segunda mãe." 

"Prazer." disse a mais nova, sem graça.

"O prazer é meu, filha, Stephen tem razão, você é linda." Charlotte sentiu as bochechas corarem, apostava que ela dizia aquilo pra todas, se sentiu mal ao perceber que a senhorinha deveria pensar que ela era mais uma das que dormiam com Larkin por ele ser quem era. Se sentiu um lixo com aquele pensamento. 

"Sente-se." ele disse e ela o fez sem pestanejar, estava faminta, Larkin sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo-a se sentir incomodada, incômodo esse que só piorou quando ele, lentamente, postou uma de suas mãos sobre a coxa quase descoberta dela. 

"Quer parar?" pediu impaciente e ligeiramente ofegante.

"Parar o quê? Não estou fazendo nada." ele tomou um gole de seu café, a olhando nos olhos. A respiração de Charlotte ficou ainda mais falha, ela se sentia patética, por Deus! Ele mal a havia tocado e ela já estava sentindo todas as coisas que sentira na noite passada. Baixou os olhos, tentando inutilmente desacelerar seu coração e parar com aquela palhaçada de vez. 

"Coma, tenente, caso contrário iremos nos atrasar." ele disse, ajeitando a gravata que hoje era verde, Charlotte detestava verde, mas vê-lo naquele terno cinza, ajeitando a bendita gravata tinha um efeito inesperado nela, ele era lindo demais para a sanidade mental de qualquer ser humano. Homem, mulher, travesti, não havia uma alma que conseguisse resistir ao charme de Steve Larkin, nem se ele se vestisse de Charada* conseguiria deixar de ser sexy aos olhos dela. Charlotte tirou os olhos dele e comeu uma de suas panquecas. Nunca tivera o maior dos apetites logo pela manhã, mas naquele dia tudo estava ocorrendo de uma maneira estranha. Terminaram de comer, com ela sentindo ele tamborilar os dedos pelo interior de sua coxa o tempo todo, e o seguiu para a sala de estar. 

\- Pronta?" perguntou e ela deu de ombros, Larkin pegou sua maleta preta e caminhou para o hall de entrada, apertou o botão do elevador e logo adentraram o cubículo dourado que era um pouco maior que elevadores comuns. Era como se ela estivesse dentro de uma caixa de espelhos com piso de mármore, Steve colocou a chave no painel da mesma forma que houvera feito no dia anterior, digitou uma senha e apertou o botão que deveria os levar pra garagem. Charlotte encarou os próprios pés por algum tempo até sentir o olhar dele sobre si, Larkin se aproximou, segurando cada um de seus braços, encarou-a por alguns instantes, aproximando os rostos, roçou os lábios nos dela fazendo com que a mesma fechasse os olhos. Se beijaram por uma fração de segundo e mais rápido ainda ele se afastou dela, que pôde ver um sorriso vitorioso no canto de seus lábios, a mulher bufou frustrada, pensando em mil maneiras de estrangulá-lo, logo eles haviam chegado ao subsolo. Ela saiu pisando forte do elevador, ouvindo a risada baixa de Larkin atrás de si e foi puxada de encontro a ele no instante seguinte. 

"Me solta!" disse em um tom de voz alto.

"Tá nervosa, tenente?" ele perguntou, segurando a risada.

"Tô, não aguento mais olhar pra essa sua cara ridícula." 

"Não foi o que pareceu." puxou, ainda mais, o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. 

"Vá te foder, Larkin." 

"Não, eu vou  _te_  foder, pena que não pode ser agora." sussurrou no ouvido dela, sentindo-a estremecer.

"Ugh, seu ogro prepotente!" tentou estapeá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido, imobilizou seus braços atrás do delicado tronco de Charlie, fazendo com que ela levantasse ligeiramente a cabeça. 

"Sabe, eu gosto de você assim... arisca, torna tudo mais divertido." 

"Vamos ver se vai achar tanta graça quando eu atirar no que você tem no meio das pernas." cuspiu as palavras mais que enfurecida.

"Ah, como eu queria que não estivéssemos aqui, agora."

"Somos dois, eu queria estar bem longe de você." 

"Acho melhor irmos para o carro logo, alguém tem que corrigir essa sua falta de educação com os outros." ele disse baixo, olhando-a nos olhos e fazendo com que um arrepio subisse sobre a espinha da mulher, não era um arrepio ruim, era quase que... prazeroso. Charlotte se estapeou mentalmente pela milésima vez naquele dia, ele soltou seus braços, abraçando-a pela cintura firmemente e caminharam até o carro, mas espera, aquele não era o carro que ela houvera visto na noite passada. 

"Está no lava jato." 

"O quê? – perguntou, confusa."

"O outro carro, está no lava jato." ele disse, abrindo a porta do Jaguar XJ preto que reluzia ao lado de outros veículos de comparável luxo,Charlotte adentrou o carro, sendo seguida por Steve. 

"Vamos pra delegacia, Oliver." disse para o motorista, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça, se virou pra mulher com olhos brilhantes "Agora, voltando ao nosso assunto." 

"Que assunto?" 

"Sua falta de educação." ele sorriu de uma forma quase que macabra, homem estranho.

"Ah Larkin, vá catar bolinha na descida." 

"Tsc tsc tsc, o que eu vou ter que fazer com você, hein tenente?" seu indicador fazia um movimento de vai e vem entre seu joelho e o extremo topo de sua coxa. 

"Eu sei o que você  _não_  vai fazer, encostar em mim." Charlotte disse, agarrando seu dedo com firmeza, Steve se perdeu naquele movimento por alguns instantes até voltar sua atenção pra ela. 

"Eu vou fazer muito mais que encostar, tenente." ao dizer isso se jogou, literalmente, sobre ela, encaixando-se entre suas pernas e não lhe dando a mínima chance de defesa. Charlie sentia o peso dele sobre si, queria tocá-lo, chutá-lo e empurrá-lo, mas estava completamente imobilizada. Ele a beijou, sentindo que ela correspondeu, levantou o pequeno pedaço de pano que cobria suas coxas, brincando com o elástico da calcinha vermelha que ela usava. Ela, por sua vez, entrelaçou como pôde suas pernas nos quadris de Larkin, podendo sentir a excitação do mesmo contra si. O carro parou num sinal vermelho e ele separou seus lábios. 

"Hoje, depois do seu expediente. Você vai pra minha casa." disse, determinado.

"Você ficou louc -" não lhe deu a chance de protestar ou nem ao menos raciocinar completamente, já que no seguinte instante a beijava novamente. Dessa vez suas mãos estavam nas nádegas dela, puxando-a pra cima e fazendo com que o atrito entre as pélvis fosse ainda maior. 

"Estamos chegando, senhor Larkin." a voz de Oliver foi ouvida e Steve separou seus lábios dos de Charlotte.

"Ainda não deu tempo de te ensinar a não ser mal educada com os outros, vou deixar isso pra mais tarde." 

"Não vai acontecer nada mais tarde!" ralhou como uma criança mimada.

"Tenente, sejamos honestos. Você está embaixo de mim, prontinha pra me deixar te fazer minha e ainda continua com essa negação?" ele sorriu de lado e ela se amaldiçoou por não ter uma resposta à altura pra dar a ele.

"Ugh!"

"Vem, vamos ajeitar essa roupa porque ninguém precisa saber o que estávamos fazendo aqui dentro, pelo menos não  _ainda_." sentou-se, puxando-a pra fazer o mesmo. Arrumou cuidadosamente a roupa dela, que estava amassada, e fez o mesmo com o rabo de cavalo que havia entortado levemente. 

"Linda, como sempre." ele disse baixo e ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem. "Ficou acanhada com algo que eu disse. Gostei." Charlotte limitou-se a rolar os olhos.

"Delegacia de Miami Dade County" Oliver disse ao estacionar o carro.

"Acho que você tem que ir, não é?" Steve entortou o canto da boca, fazendo-a sorrir.

"Sim, até nunca mais, Larkin." ela pegou a bolsa, se preparando pra sair do carro, quando ele a puxou pra si de repente.

"Não vai nem se despedir direito?" seus olhos iam do decote dela, para os lábios e em seguida os olhos cor de mel, agora ela sabia o porquê de ele ter escolhido aquela roupa. Canalha. Atacou os lábios dela antes que Charlie pudesse protestar, direcionando uma de suas mãos a sua nuca e puxando-a para seu colo rapidamente. Ao senti-lo começar a subir a saia que ela vestia, Charlotte separou os lábios, encostando sua testa na dele. 

"Agora. Eu. Preciso. Mesmo. Ir." sua respiração estava muito meio falha. 

"Às nove eu venho te buscar. Nem ouse sair mais cedo, eu te acho até no inferno." franziu a testa e ela riu em deboche.

Charlotte saiu do carro sem dizer mais nem uma palavra. Não muito longe dali, o ocupante de uma quatro por quatro observava a cena. Ele sorriu levemente, pegando o celular e discando o tão conhecido número. 

"Achei." disse baixo e uma risada foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.

**

O dia na delegacia se passou surpreendentemente lento. Ou seria por que ela estava ansiosa? Que ansiosa o quê! Charlotte tinha que tirar aquelas minhocas de sua cabeça, a investigação não havia feito nenhum progresso considerável, mas agora eles tinham um vago perfil do assassino. Um metro e noventa e três. Caucasiano, de acordo com as raras testemunhas, cabelos negros e forte. Pela descrição, o assassino era bem parecido com um certo alguém que não saía da mente da mulher, mas não, não era ele. Praticamente metade da população masculina de Miami era assim, ou pelo menos era naquilo que Charlotte queria acreditar, Larkin poderia ser louco, mas não era assassino. Ele nem tinha cara de assassino, Charlie se estapeou por ter pensado tão inocentemente, desde quando assassinos tinham cara? Steve Larkin podia  _sim_  ser o açougueiro, mas ele não era. 

"Charlie?" Brian bateu na porta.

"Entra, Clifford." 

"Aqui estão as análises do tecido encontrado junto ao corpo de Luna." ele deixou uma pasta sobre a mesa.

"Alguma sorte?"

"Não, o sangue que tem aí parece ser animal e não encontrei digitais que batam com o nosso banco de dados." Charlotte suspirou, derrotada. "Vamos pegar ele, Charlie, você vai ver." 

"O problema não é o pegarmos ou não, e sim quantas mulheres ele vai matar até ser pego." 

"Vamos rezar pra que seja nenhuma. Bem, eu e os outros já estamos indo, você vem?"

"Indo aonde?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Pra casa, oras, já são nove horas." 

"Mal vi o tempo passar." não mentia, a última vez que checara as horas havia sido no almoço. 

"Relaxa um pouco, Charlie, aproveita que amanhã é sábado e não tem que vir pra cá." 

"Pelo jeito que sou azarada isso vai ser impossível." eles riram. Charlotte pegou a bolsa e desceu as escadas conversando com Brian, se lembrou, ao chegar na calçada, que estava sem seu carro. 

"Será que pode me dar uma carona, Brian? Não vim de carro hoje." 

"Mas é claro..." seu sorriso congelou no ar.

"Não será necessário." a voz grave de Steve o interrompeu. "Eu levo a Charlotte pra casa, não é,  _amor_?" ele disse sarcástico. Era possível ver as labaredas se queimarem nos olhos de Charlotte, se ela tivesse visão de raio laser há essa hora Larkin teria virado churrasquinho. 

"Bem, então deixa eu ir, tenho um encontro hoje à noite. Boa noite pra vocês." Brian lançou um olhar muito suspeito pros dois.

"Pode ter certeza que vai ser ótima." Larkin disse, abraçando a mulher pela cintura.

"Tira. A. Merda. Da. Mão. De. Mim." disse entre os dentes ao ver Brian se afastar.

"De novo essa? Tá parecendo disco arranhado." 

"É porque você não entende que eu quero distância de você. Será que não dá pra me deixar em paz?"

"Paz é tudo o que eu quero, tenente." 

"Ótimo, então tenha uma boa noite!" se virou em direção à rua, parando um taxi que, pra sua sorte, passava por ali.

"Ela não vai precisar dos seus serviços. Pode ir." Stephen disse, fechando a porta que Charlotte acabara de abrir.

"Por que é que está falando por mim, de novo, mesmo?"

"Porque você parece não entender o que eu te digo." ele disse, inspirando e expirando umas cinco vezes.

"Você que não entende que eu quero que você vá se foder e me deixe em paz!" ela bateu os pés no chão, nervosa.

"Não, tenente. Você que não entende que eu vou te foder, e depois vou ter paz." ele sorriu sarcasticamente, pela milionésima vez naquele dia.

"Seu ego e sua prepotência são grandes demais, não acha?"

"Eu tenho uma coisa muito maior que qualquer um dos dois pra te mostrar, tenente." sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo sua respiração falhar e as pernas bambearem. Charlotte estava mais uma vez se sentindo uma tola vulnerável nas mãos dele. 

"Por favor..." suplicou, ao que ele a abraçou pela cintura.

"Calma, já vou acabar com nosso tormento. Vamos?" ele apontou pro carro e ela, derrotada, assentiu. 

Era mais fácil aquilo do que ter que aturá-lo no seu pé todos os dias. Uma vez só não faria mal, certo? Certo. Charlotte iria mesmo dormir com Steve Larkin.

 


	6. Six

Como se aquela fosse a décima vez que assistia um filme de péssimo gosto, Charlotte considerou o caminho pra casa de Larkin torturantemente silencioso, o homem nem ao menos olhou pra ela ao longo do mesmo e ela não podia evitar a sensação de deja vu que teve. Aquilo a enfureceu, estava prestes a abrir a porta e pular, literalmente, pra fora do carro. Oliver adentrou o Coral Gables e a mulher foi distraída pelo tamanho das casas dali. Ter rios feitos de dinheiro parecia uma boa ideia, apesar de que a maioria dos bens possuídos por pessoas ricas lhe parecia futilidade e mero exagero. O Jaguar adentrou a garagem do luxuoso prédio, sendo estacionado entre a Bentley SUV e um conversível cuja marca ela não reconheceu. Larkin saiu do carro, contornando o mesmo, abriu a porta e estendeu sua mão pra que ela a pegasse. Charlotte teve a mais profunda vontade de mandar ele enfiar aquela mão num lugar onde não batia sol, no entanto, a pegou, tentando acalmar os nervos. 

"Bem vinda a minha casa." disse numa voz baixa e rouca, fazendo-a arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

"Não sabia que vivia em uma garagem." sorriu levemente.

"Sempre bem humorada, tenente, vamos?"

"Claro." caminharam até o elevador, adentrando o mesmo em alguns instantes.

"Só se pode chegar ao meu andar usando esta chave. Bem, uma chave eletrônica, mas ainda assim uma chave, certo? Você a coloca aqui." inseriu a chave no painel "aperta o número trinta, que é o meu andar, em seguida digita a senha. Minha senha é 1053." sorriu, o fazendo e vendo o elevador se mover.

"Hm, e me disse isso por quê?"

"Porque confio em você." lhe deu um selinho inesperado. "E, além do mais, você é uma policial. Não é como se fosse me assaltar."

"Isso é. E, além do mais, nem tenho essa chave." apontou pra chave, que agora estava na mão dele.

"Você já a perdeu?" perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Perdi quem?" estava confusa.

"A chave que eu pus junto com as chaves da sua casa. Dentro da sua bolsa." 

"Você mexeu na minha bolsa?" exclamou abismada. 

"O quê? Tinha algo aí que eu não podia ver? Aliás, você fica linda vestida de pirata." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. 

"Você mexeu no  _meu_  celular?" agora sim ela iria matá-lo. 

"Como acha que iria conseguir seu número?" perguntou como se fosse óbvio. 

"Quem te disse que era pra você ter o meu número?" 

"Blá blá blá, que papo mais chato." rolou os olhos. 

"Nem tente mudar de assunto, Larkin. Da próxima vez que mexer na minha bolsa corto sua mão direita!" 

"Eu consigo me masturbar usando qualquer uma das duas, pra mim tanto faz." deu de ombros. 

"Será que você consegue parar de falar sobre sexo por uma hora que seja?" 

"Só se eu tiver longe de você." disse baixo, mas ela o ouviu. 

"Talvez seja bom que você fique longe de mim, então." 

"Nem pense nisso." Steve a prensou contra a parede do elevador, olhando-a nos olhos. "Demorei demais pra ter você onde eu quero para simplesmente te deixar ir embora." ela achou aquilo muito mais que estranho, resolveu, porém, entrar na brincadeira. 

"E se  _eu_  quiser ir embora?" disse, desafiadora. 

"Eu te obrigo a ficar." ele sorriu torto. 

"E como vai fazer isso? Vai me bater?" 

"Talvez. Por enquanto só vou fazer isso." atacou os lábios dela prontamente. O beijo continha luxúria, pressa e... medo? Não se sabia ao certo de qual das duas partes vinha cada sentimento. O elevador apitou indicando que finalmente haviam chegado ao andar dele. Steve separou os lábios dos dela, mordendo seu inferior com força, fazendo-a gemer. Puxou-a pra fora do cubículo e adentraram o apartamento. 

"Esse é o hall de entrada. À direita ficam os quartos dos empregados. Aqui no primeiro andar ficam as áreas sociais. Esta é a sala de estar, sala de jantar, cozinha, escritório e este aqui o banheiro." ele dizia ao que adentravam cada cômodo. "Agora vamos ao segundo andar." eles subiram as escadas lentamente "Banheiro social, quarto de hóspedes um, dois, três e a suíte de hóspedes em que você ficou." 

"E… onde você dorme?" 

"Sempre soube que queria visitar meu quarto, tenente." piscou para ela, que rolou os olhos. "É por isso que temos um terceiro andar. Vamos lá." ela não entendeu o porquê de toda aquela repentina e estranha animação, mas ignorou. Subiram mais escadas até chegarem ao terceiro andar. 

"Aqui é onde a mágica acontece." ele apontou pra uma porta e ela riu, rolando os olhos novamente. Ao adentrarem o cômodo pode ver que ali era, na verdade, um cinema em casa. "Pensou que fosse meu quarto não é, tenente? Tudo bem que o que acontece lá pode parecer mágico, mas é real. Você vai ver." 

"Deus, não sei como você e esse seu ego cabem num corpo só." 

"Enfim, vamos ao meu quarto." ele seguiu em direção a segunda e última porta dali. O queixo de Charlotte praticamente caiu quando ela viu o que ali estava. Aquele era, com certeza, o quarto mais luxuoso que ela já havia visto em toda sua vida. Fora o fato de que o quarto em si era do tamanho do seu humilde apartamento. Havia três paredes de vidro, uma lareira, a televisão de 42 polegadas parecia pequena demais pro quarto, uma cama que certamente era o dobro de uma king size, um sofá de dois lugares, e próximo a ele uma escrivaninha. A vista da janela era simplesmente perfeita. 

"Tá tudo bem?" Larkin perguntou. 

"Sim. Claro." 

"Vem, vou te mostrar a melhor parte." E ainda tinha mais? Charlie se perguntou. Ao abrir a porta de correr, ela pôde ver uma enorme piscina, assim como um ofurô e um pequeno jardim. Havia também uma daquelas mesas próprias pra jardins e algumas espreguiçadeiras. 

"Wow." 

"Linda a vista daqui, né?" 

"Vista?" perguntou confusa. 

"É. A vista é a melhor parte." Só então Charlotte se deu o trabalho de olhar a vista que era tão espetacular quanto a da outra parede de vidro. 

"Sim, a vista, como não." 

"Esqueci do banheiro!" se deu um tapa na testa, puxando-a pra dentro do quarto novamente. O banheiro, como ela houvera esperado, era espetacular. Branco com detalhes de madeira. Só o box era do tamanho de todo o seu banheiro, pias duplas e uma banheira com jatos de hidromassagem. E então ela percebeu que não havia uma parede separando o quarto da banheira. Quer dizer, ela existia, mas era de vidro. O piso era em mármore branco, um pouco mais polido que o do elevador. 

"Gostou?" 

"É muito bonito, e grande." 

"Não tão grande quanto o dos meus pais, mas dá pra sobreviver." Charlotte apenas concordou calada. Se aquilo ali já era um exagero pra ela, quem dirá o da casa dos pais dele. 

"Vamos jantar?" 

"Sim, pode ser." 

Eles desceram as escadas e foram em direção à cozinha, lá havia uma pequena mesa com quatro cadeiras. Como um bom cavalheiro, Steve puxou a cadeira pra que ela se sentasse, sentando-se de frente a ela logo em seguida. 

"Boa noite." Martha disse, se aproximando dos dois. 

"Boa noite." Charlie respondeu baixo. 

"O que temos pro jantar, Martha? 

"Bem, não sabia o que a senhorita gostava. Então fiz macaroni and cheese com lagosta, alguma objeção?" se dirigiu a Charlie. 

"Não. Está ótimo pra mim, por favor, me chame de Charlie." 

"Hey! Por que ela pode te chamar assim, e eu não? Minha opinião sobre o jantar não conta, Martha?" Steve cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho e as duas riram. 

"Paçoca, quando é que vai crescer?" 

"Paçoca?" Charlotte disse, gargalhando. 

"Martha! Agora ela vai me zoar pra sempre." 

"Desculpa paço... Stephen!" a mulher disse, rindo e indo em direção às panelas. 

"Pa-paçoca! Não consigo respirar." Charlotte gargalhava em alto e bom som. 

"Fico feliz que alguém esteja se divertindo." ele ainda estava emburrado. 

"Aww. Me desculpa, paçoca!" ela riu, vendo ele lhe lançar um olhar mortal. "Okay, Larkin. Melhorou?" 

"Não. Quando vai me chamar pelo meu nome?" 

"Prefiro Larkin, por enquanto." 

"Que mulher difícil." suspirou e Martha os serviu. Comeram em silêncio. Quer dizer, ele estava em silêncio, porque Charlotte soltava uma risada a cada cinco segundos e murmurava 'paçoca' fazendo com que ele emburrasse ainda mais a cara. Ao fim do jantar, Martha foi dispensada e eles seguiram pra sala de estar. Sentaram-se no sofá calados, se encarando, até que ele resolveu dizer algo. 

"Acho que a gente precisa conversar." 

"Certo." 

"Vou direto ao ponto. Você quer ser minha submissa?" Wow, como é que alguém perguntava isso à outra pessoa daquele jeito? 

"Eu... não sei." Charlie respondeu confusa. 

"Como não sabe?" 

"Eu... eu nunca tentei isso antes." 

"BDSM?" 

"Bem, não só isso." 

"Não estou entendendo nada." será que ele não poderia ter facilitado as coisas um pouco pra ela? 

"Eu... eu nunca... você sabe?!" gesticulou com as mãos, que não ajudariam em nada. 

"Meu. Deus." disse espantado, fazendo-a baixar a cabeça, envergonhada. 

"Pois é." 

"Você. Charlotte Studi. Vinte e três anos. Tenente da polícia de Miami. Nunca fez sexo?" ela se perguntou como é que ele sabia sua idade, nunca havia lhe contado. 

"Hm... não." sentia seu rosto ficar mais quente a cada momento. 

"Olha pra mim, Charlie." 

"Não. Você fala disso como se eu fosse uma aberração." 

"Não. Não!" ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, forçando-a a olhar pro seu "Isso é incrível." 

"Hã?!" 

"Você não percebe? Eu pensava que era só atração física, mas não. Isso é o destino." 

"Steve. Não seja bobo." 

"Estou falando sério. Isso. Isso era pra acontecer do jeito que está acontecendo agora." 

"Cada louco com sua loucura, né?" 

"Você ainda não me respondeu." 

"Sobre o quê?" 

"Vai querer ser minha submissa ou não?" 

"Eu..." Charlotte não sabia o que responder. Além de entregar o bem mais 'precioso' que tinha a ele, também haveria de entregar sua submissão? Sua submissão era como um presente. Um presente envolvido numa linda fita e intocado. Ela não podia simplesmente entregá-la a qualquer um. Era um presente muito valioso para cair em mãos erradas, não era algo que ele simplesmente poderia  _pedir_  e ganhar. Havia todo o processo de confiança, ele tinha que lutar para obter a dela. Talvez essa fosse uma das poucas coisas pela qual ela lutaria com ele, se ele fosse mesmo merecedor ela balançaria a bandeira branca em rendição. Com um sorriso no rosto. Completamente entregue. 

"Eu prometo, eu  _juro_ , que você não vai se arrepender. Me dê quatro meses, se depois desse tempo você não quiser me ver nem pintado de ouro, e pensar que eu sou louco, não te culparei. Eu não vou te obrigar a ficar." 

"Será que a gente pode fazer uma coisa de cada vez?" 

"Sim, claro. Vai ser estranho, mas no final vai dar certo." 

"Como assim?" 

"Bem, pode se dizer que também é a minha primeira vez." 

"O quê?" exclamou perplexa. 

"Não! Eu não sou virgem. É, bem, a primeira vez que eu fico com uma mulher... virgem." Charlotte se sentiu meio idiota ao ouvir aquilo, também, era de se esperar. Ela se imaginou como Steve Carrell em  _O Virgem de Quarenta Anos_. 

"Dá pra parar de me fazer sentir como se eu fosse a maior aberração da natureza?" 

"Você não deve se sentir assim, nunca. Nunca. Me entendeu, Charlotte? Você é uma das, senão  _a_  mulher mais linda que eu já vi. E, cara, como você é sortuda. Vai perder a virgindade para o cara mais lindo do país." ele disse as duas últimas frases em tom de brincadeira e eles riram. 

"Me lembre mais uma vez, por que é que eu estou aqui mesmo?" 

"Porque você não resiste a mim." aquilo era verdade. E tinha como resistir a ele? 

"Deus!" 

"Não é a melhor hora pra chamá-lo, você está prestes a cometer um pecado." 

"Só você pra me fazer rir nessas horas, Larkin." 

"Okay. Let’s cut out the crap, minha donzela selvagem, aceita ir pros meus aposentos?" 

"Só se você parar de falar que nem meu avô." 

"Nunca mais tento ser romântico." bufou. 

"Precisa mesmo me carregar?" 

"Sim. E cale-se. Mesmo ainda não sendo minha submissa, quem manda aqui sou eu." ele disse sério e ela apenas levantou os braços em posição defensiva. 

A colocou no chão ao adentrarem o quarto, encostando-a na parede em seguida, e os dois se encararam por alguns minutos. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento, o olhar dos dois transmitia o nervosismo e a luxúria que poderia incendiar tudo à sua volta. As mãos de Charlotte estavam suando, ela sentia um frio estranho na barriga. Não, aquilo não era um frio. Era mais como se um furacão estivesse passando pelo interior de seu corpo, fazendo com que tudo saísse de ordem e lhe dando a impressão que o homem a sua frente era o único capaz de consertar toda aquela bagunça. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, ainda sem quebrar o contato feito por seus olhares, passando a ponta do seu nariz de um lado do seu rosto ao outro, Charlotte fechou os olhos suspirando. Ele se afastou, a olhando novamente e ela abriu os olhos, mirando-o curiosa. Beijou-a com uma lentidão desconhecida, era quase como se ele quisesse mostrar pra ela que ela podia de fato confiar nele, que ela podia confiar completamente nele. Os beijos dele em seguida tomaram um rumo diferente, agora eles desciam por seu pescoço, quase chegando ao colo e subindo novamente. Charlotte sentiu os braços dele levantarem os seus próprios e, com uma mão, Steve segurou os dois pulsos dela. Lançou-lhe mais um olhar cheio de más intenções antes de beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez o beijo não era lento, não, através dele Steve esperava expressar tudo o que ele queria fazer com ela. Bastava Charlotte dizer sim, bastava ela estalar os dedos e ele iria possuir cada parte sua. Faria dela carne da sua carne, todos seus pensamentos pertenceriam a ele. Iria fazer a pele dela arder com um calor que só poderia ser extinguido pelo toque dele. Faria com que sua boca ficasse tão seca, tão desesperada por ele, que bebida nenhuma iria acabar com aquela sede. Steve iria fazê-la faminta por algo que nenhuma comida poderia suprir. O desejo iria doer de uma forma que só ele poderia entender e apartar. Quando ele a tomasse pra si, ela saberia de verdade o que é pertencer a alguém. 

Sentiu a mão dele em sua coxa direita, flexionando levemente a perna e levantando a saia que ela vestia. Em seguida, ele afastou seus lábios, se ajoelhando em frente a ela, suas mãos pegaram simultaneamente cada lado da calcinha que ela vestia e ele retirou a mesma lentamente sem, em momento nenhum, tirar seus olhos dos dela. Levantou-se, atacando seu pescoço com mais agilidade, quando seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar com os dela, sua mão a tocou no ponto mais íntimo de seu corpo. O gemido exalado por ela foi abafado pelos lábios dele, seu peito foi de encontro ao seu quando ela arqueou as costas e involuntariamente o puxou pra mais perto com um dos pés. Steve sabia bem onde e como tocá-la para que ela enlouquecesse. Seus movimentos diminuíram quando ele percebeu que ela estava à beira do orgasmo e, assim como na última vez, ele se afastou dela, mirando-a por alguns instantes até que ela resolveu se pronunciar. 

"Steve." 

"Shh... eu sei o que eu to fazendo." colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela. 

Seu próximo passo foi tirar, lenta e torturantemente, a saia que ela vestia, fez o mesmo com a blusa e com o sutiã preto e rendado. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, sorrindo com o que viu, se surpreendeu por ela não ter ficado com vergonha. Era como se... como se ela já tivesse feito aquilo antes? 

"Você não está com vergonha?" 

"Não..." 

"Estranho." até as mulheres mais experientes com quem ele havia dormido tinham uma certa aversão à nudez. Charlotte deveria mesmo ser diferente. 

"Digamos que eu sou... confiante. E, talvez, você não seja o primeiro homem a me ver sem roupa." 

"Ah é?" Ele disse, mordiscando os lábios dela. Não sabia como ou o porquê, mas ouvir aquilo havia deixado seu sangue quente. Ele a beijou agressiva e rapidamente, separando seus lábios e se afastando dela logo em seguida. Estavam há menos de trinta centímetros de distância, que mais pareciam trinta metros, e a tensão sexual ali era inegável. O peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, e os olhos dele queimavam feito brasa. Ele tirou o paletó que vestia, sendo acompanhado minuciosamente por ela, que o queria ter feito. Jogou-o no chão junto às roupas da mulher à sua frente. Afrouxou a própria gravata, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior, e deu passos quase inexistentes em sua direção. Quando faltavam menos de dois passos para que chegasse a ela, Steve inconscientemente levantou os braços colocando as mãos ao redor do pequeno pescoço de Charlotte. Apertou-o um pouco, aproximando seus rostos, e quando ela tentou o beijar, se afastou ainda com as mãos no mesmo lugar. Repetiu aquele movimento algumas vezes, até que ela resolveu tentar aproximar seus rostos por si própria, o que não deu muito certo, já que ele colocou um pouco mais de força no aperto. 

"Não deveria dizer isso pra um homem como eu." sussurrou baixo no ouvido dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos. 

"Por que não? Não confia no seu taco?" ele deu uma risada sem som, apertando um pouco mais o pescoço dela, sua intenção não era, nem de longe, machucá-la. Steve queria mostrar pra ela quem estava no controle, ele, e que ele não aceitaria a dividir com ninguém. Ao contrário do que ele esperava, Charlotte não parecia assustada, em momento nenhum ela mostrou o mínimo de desconfiança nele, sabia que não a machucaria e estava até gostando daquela situação. Ainda a segurando pelo pescoço, com as mãos mais frouxas, Steve a conduziu até a cama, deitando-a na mesma com uma delicadeza que, com certeza, não pertencia aquele momento. 

"Eu vou te levar à beira do paraíso, tão perto que vai ficar louca de desejo. Não vai conseguir respirar porque o seu desejo não vai te deixar, vai ficar furiosa com o formigamento maldito no meio das suas pernas que não vai embora e, depois disso, eu vou decidir se merece ou não ir mesmo ao paraíso. Você fica tão linda assim." ele disse, passando a mão por um dos lados da face dela. "Como eu queria poder ao menos te amarrar, ia ser tão bom, mas tudo bem, outras oportunidades virão. E, além do mais, a prioridade de hoje é outra. Não se mova." ele trancou a porta e deixou que somente a lua iluminasse os dois em cima da cama. Sentia-se nervoso, sabia que não poderia fazer merda, e que aquele momento ficaria marcado pra sempre na vida de Charlotte, tudo tinha que ser perfeito. Vê-la deitada em sua cama, com a leve marca dos seus dedos ao redor do pescoço, não ajudava em nada, Deus, ele precisava ser forte, só por hoje. Finalmente pôde ver o que estava escrito no fim da fênix,  _‘In Venere, Veritas’_ , se divertiria muito interrogando Charlotte sobre aquela frase. 

"Assumo que não tome anticoncepcional, certo?" 

"Errado, eu tomo." mordeu a língua e engoliu a vontade de questionar o porquê de ela tomar o remédio se  _supostamente_  não tinha uma vida sexual ativa. 

"Bom. Ótimo. Eu não sou o maior fã de camisinhas, mas eu posso usar uma se você..." 

"Tudo bem, eu confio em você." sorriu pra ele que sentiu um calafrio subir por sua espinha. 

Stephen nada disse, beijou-a profundamente, se encaixando entre suas pernas, Charlotte arranhou sua nuca com as unhas compridas e meticulosamente pintadas de vermelho sangue. Ouviu-se um gemido simultâneo, e a mulher arqueou as costas, levando sua pélvis ainda mais próxima a da dele. Mesmo por cima de sua calca social, Steve podia sentir a excitação dela e aquilo só fazia com que a sua ficasse ainda maior.Charlie puxou a camisa dele, que ainda estava cuidadosamente enfiada dentro de sua calça, e desabotoou a mesma em velocidade recorde. Logo o macio pedaço de pano branco estava em algum canto do quarto. Desafivelou o cinto dele com pressa, o jogando no chão, desabotoando a calça e baixando o zíper em seguida. 

"Calma, mocinha." ela soltou um grunhido frustrado "Ok, não precisa de calma, a quem estou querendo enganar?" 

Dizendo isso, ele se livrou da calça que vestia, jogando-a no chão em menos de dois segundos. Ajoelhou-se, ainda entre as pernas dela, observando seu corpo, como ela estava entregue a ele, tão linda, tão... _sua_. Aquela era a confirmação, que ele nem precisava, de que o corpo dela era seu. Desde o primeiro insulto. Desde a primeira troca de olhares. Charlotte arranhou as entradas dele ouvindo-o gemer, ela já havia feito aquela parte antes, mas de certa forma sentia que com ele tinha que ser especial. Ele não era Sam, ou o namorado que ela havia tido na adolescência, não. Steve Larkin era muito mais que todos eles, era inadmissível pra ela não ser perfeita em todos os aspectos pra ele. Tocou seu membro rijo com suas mãos pequenas e quentes, ele suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Iniciou movimentos lentos, torturantemente lentos, e precisos que estavam tornando difícil pra ele a tarefa de se controlar. Ela continuou naquela tortura por um tempo até que, por fim, decidiu baixar a boxer vermelha que ele usava. Graças a Deus, foi o que passou pela mente dele. Agora era a hora. Não queria que aquela fosse como qualquer primeira vez que houvesse sido descrita a Charlotte, não podia permitir-se pensar naquilo, levando isso em consideração tomou o próximo passo. 

"Aahh!" o grito dela foi, provavelmente, ouvido por metade da cidade. Steve a havia penetrado de uma vez, sem avisos, sem 'vou colocar só a cabeça' aquilo definitivamente não era o que ela esperava. A dor havia causado uma estranha dormência e um certo prazer. Era indescritível. 

"Decidi que seria melhor assim, desse jeito eu iria te invadir por inteiro, rasgar as suas entranhas até que você pudesse me sentir na ponta do seu estômago, bem melhor que ficar enrolando, não acha? E oh, Graças a Deus eu fiz isso, você é tão apertada que não iria aguentar fazer isso devagar, por um momento pensei que estivesse no lugar errado." ele disse baixo em seu ouvido enquanto ambos tentavam colocar a cabeça no lugar. "Mal posso esperar pra chamar todo seu corpo de meu, porque é assim que vai ser daqui pra frente." a mulher ainda estava muito pasma com tudo o que aconteceu e ansiosa pelo que estava por vir. Ele, por sua vez, teve a mais plena certeza de que ela era mesmo virgem, quem quer que tenha sido o homem a vê-la nua anteriormente não viveria pra fazê-lo novamente. 

Larkin não prolongou sua ansiedade, começou a movimentar-se lentamente e nem parecia o mesmo de segundos atrás. Em pouco tempo eles já haviam atingido um ritmo sincronizado, ele penetrando forte e profundamente, apertando a cintura dela como se dependesse daquilo pra viver. Não estava aguentando mais, sabia que ela também não aguentaria, mas precisava de uma coisa, só uma coisinha pra que aquela noite também fosse perfeita pra ele. 

"Charlie..." ofegou no ouvido dela, que gemeu em resposta. "Desculpa." a mesma não entendeu o motivo daquilo. Até que sentiu a mão dele circular seu pescoço, apertando com força, enquanto a outra ia para seu clitóris, massageando o mesmo rapidamente. Naquele momento ela começou a perder a noção da realidade, nada importava. Era como se as mãos dele estivessem na mais completa e perfeita sintonia com a parte de seu corpo que a tocava mais intimamente. Steve sabia que não precisava da permissão dela, ela queria mais e ele lhe daria. Charlotte sentia como se tivesse a um milímetro de um salto de paraquedas e uma corrente a segurasse dentro avião, ela queria pular, queria sentir aquela adrenalina. Steve lhe proporcionaria aquela maravilhosa sensação até que ela sentisse como se fosse desmaiar, como se não pudesse mais aguentar todas aquelas emoções misturadas. 

"Steve..." disse em um suspiro agudo. 

"Pede." 

"Eu..." 

"Vai, pede!" ele disse, acelerando ainda mais os movimentos. 

"Eu quero..." 

"Não estou aqui pra satisfazer seus desejos." 

"Me deixa... me deixa gozar, por favor...  _senhor_." aquilo foi a gota d’água pra ele que, imediatamente, soltou o pescoço dela, acelerando os movimentos ainda mais, o que parecia impossível, quando ouviu o gemido dela e a sentiu se contrair em volta de si ele também explodiu. 

Tudo o que Charlotte podia sentir era o formigamento de cada parte do seu corpo, como se ela borbulhasse, ardesse em chamas e nada importasse. Teria aquilo sido um orgasmo? Não havia maneira dela saber. Steve ainda estava dentro dela, não queria sair dali nunca. Era como pôr um anel muito menor que seu próprio dedo, havia o medo de ele nunca sair dali e também a deliciosa sensação de ser preso por algo. Talvez agora ela entendesse o porquê de ele precisar dela, se tivesse sentido o que ele sentiu saberia que nunca poderia se afastar dele. Steve tinha isso na cabeça ao que saiu por fim de dentro dela. Deitou-se ao seu lado, se forçando a não olhá-la, não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada a nada ou até mesmo que ela pensasse algo a mais sobre os sentimentos que ele nutria por ela, era cedo demais praquilo. A mão de Charlotte tocou seu peito, fazendo-o ficar alerta, apoiou-se no peito dele e o observou por alguns minutos. 

"Sim." ela disse num tom quase inaudível. 

"Oi?" 

"O que você me perguntou mais cedo, a resposta é sim." 

"Você... tem certeza?" 

"Sim, mas pode começar a valer amanhã ou depois? Não acho que esteja com forças o suficiente hoje." ela riu. 

"Claro. Me desculpa se eu fui muito... duro com você." 

"Sem problemas." deitou-se no peito dele e ele se sentiu estranho. Geralmente não dormia com ninguém em sua cama. Deus, ele nem as trazia pra casa! Ponderou se o que estava fazendo era certo, sabia da regra dos cinco anos. Não era recomendável que ninguém com uma experiência sexual de menos de cinco anos fosse um dominador ou submissa, poderia haver a confusão, o pensar que é tudo sobre o sexo quando na verdade era muito mais que isso. Teria que dar um jeito de explicar a ela toda a situação. 

Charlotte, por sua vez, não sabia como um dominador tinha de se comportar, quanto menos uma submissa! Ela assumia que ele tinha de ser especial, superior de uma forma natural, o tipo de cara que não precisava pedir pelas coisas. Era tudo tão confuso! O futuro era incerto, mas ela estava disposta a tentar, mesmo que aquilo significasse engolir o seu orgulho por  _algum_  tempo.

 


	7. Seven

A mulher despertou sem saber onde estava. Algo a impedia de ver o lugar ao seu redor e, ao tentar remover o que a cegava, percebeu que estava atada à uma cama, ou pelo menos aquilo parecia uma cama. Ouviu um barulho, um apagador, alguém entrara ali. Tentou mexer as pernas, mas essas também estavam atadas. O desespero tomou conta de si e ela pensou várias vezes antes de abrir a boca para dizer algo. 

"T-tem alguém aqui?" perguntou trêmula e temerosa. 

"Claro que tem." uma voz grave se pronunciou um pouco afastada de seu corpo, mas os arrepios que subiram por sua espinha foram inevitáveis. 

"Onde eu estou?" 

"Tem certeza que quer saber?" a voz dele estava se aproximando. 

"Sim, por favor. Me diga onde estou." 

"Em algum lugar de Miami." 

"Me deixa ir pra casa. O que você quer de mim?" 

"Eu? De você? Sei lá... Me  _divertir_?" ela ouviu uma risada macabra ao que uma lâmina afiada passava por sua barriga, fazendo ali um corte superficial.

"Por favor, me deixa ir. Eu juro que não vou dizer nada, só... me deixa ir pra casa." pediu aos prantos, sentindo o sangue jorrar pelo ventre. 

"O único lugar pra onde você vai, vadia, é pro inferno." ele disse, cortando rapidamente outras partes do tronco dela.

Ouviu-se um barulho, ele havia apertado um botão no controle que segurava, a mulher sentiu a superfície em que estava deitada, uma maca, baixar-se lentamente e preferia ir ao inferno do que sentir o que sentira em seguida. A maca estava sendo submergida numa banheira, banheira essa que estava cheia de um líquido criado pelo próprio homem, uma espécie de ácido que só tornaria a morte dela mais dolorosa. Ainda mais depois de tantos cortes. Em menos de dez minutos ela havia parado de se debater, seu corpo tinha uma coloração arroxeada, porém ela não parecia completamente morta. Era aquilo que ele queria. A primeira parte já estava feita.

***

Charlotte acordou ouvindo um barulho de água. Não ficou surpresa ao abrir os olhos e ver o outro lado da cama vazio. Ainda estava escuro e aquele maldito barulho não cessava. Percebeu que seu corpo estava nu, pegou a camisa de Larkin que encontrou jogada pelo chão e a vestiu, abotoando apenas uns dos dois botões centrais. Levantou-se da cama lentamente, seguindo até a área do jardim, onde encontrou as luzes da piscina acesas. No chão havia um par de galochas pretas velhas, e até meio manchadas com algo que ela não pôde identificar na hora, que completamente não combinavam com o cenário da cidade naquele momento. Ela, porém, apenas as ignorou. Dentro da piscina, um Steve Larkin nadava completamente nu e ela acabou se distraindo com a visão de seu traseiro. Será que ele não tinha uma parte do corpo que fosse feia? Ele demorou a notar a presença dela ali, quando emergiu da água pela centésima vez, a mirou de uma forma que a arrepiou. O azul dos olhos dele estava macabramente escuros, era como olhar para dois pares de safiras e que essas pudessem queimá-la a qualquer momento. Sorriu de lado, apoiando as mãos na beira da piscina, tomando impulso e, por fim, saindo da mesma. Na cabeça da tenente aquela cena se passou em câmera lenta, cada centímetro do corpo dele era revelado vagarosamente, prendendo o olhar dela em todos os detalhes dele. Observou que ele tinha uma marca de nascença no peito, do lado direito, além de algumas leves sardas espalhadas pelos ombros. Charlie teria o maior prazer em contar _cada uma_  delas. 

"Está gostando da visão, tenente?" ele riu sarcástico, a despertando de seus devaneios.

"Mas o quê?" a mulher agora observava a parte mais íntima do corpo dele e só tinha uma coisa em mente, uma única pergunta: como?

"Você. Quase tendo um ataque do coração ao olhar pra mim. Sei que sou bonito, mas estou começando a ficar sem graça." a distância entre os dois diminuía rápido demais pro raciocínio da mais nova.

"Te enxerga, Larkin." disse em um tom de desprezo.

"Parece que você gosta de fazer isso mais do que eu." aquele maldito sorriso estava ali novamente. Stephen pegou uma toalha que estava sobre uma espreguiçadeira ao lado dela, se inclinando até demais para o fazer.

"Você é tão engraçado que eu até me esqueço de rir." a voz dela era baixa e fraca. O observava secar levemente os fios negros de seu cabelo, se aproximando dela e por fim parando a sua frente.

"Me engana que eu gosto." a toalha foi jogada na espreguiçadeira e as mãos dele repousaram sobre a cintura dela.

"N-não vai se secar e vestir roupas?" evitava abaixar seu olhar pro corpo dele colado ao seu.

"Hm, não." lhe sorriu, cínico.

"Por que está nadando a essa hora?"

"Eu gosto de nadar quando estou sem sono."

"Ah sim." baixou os olhos, direcionando seu olhar à espreguiçadeira. Será que ele iria tirar as mãos da cintura dela logo?

"Gostei da camisa." chamou a atenção de Charlotte para si mais uma vez.

"Ah é, erm, espero que não se importe." ele mirou cada detalhe do rosto da mulher a sua frente e, em seguida, lhe beijou. Apesar de confusa ela, obviamente, retribuiu, sentindo que ele aumentava os movimentos rapidamente. Uma de suas mãos tocou a coxa dela, subindo levemente a camisa até chegar a sua cintura, a outra segurava sua nuca com firmeza. Larkin sorriu levemente entre o beijo deixando a mais nova confusa.Charlie, por sua vez, agarrou os cabelos não-tão-curtos dele, sentindo as mãos deslizarem com facilidade pelos fios molhados. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos, que a camisa branca que ela vestia estava ensopada, e apesar daquilo nenhum dos dois sentia frio. A mulher tinha a leve impressão de que ele o fizera de propósito, mas não podia nem sequer pensar em questionar as atitudes do mesmo. Estar tão perto de Stephen não lhe dava oportunidade nenhuma de ter um mísero pensamento coerente. Eles separaram os lábios, encarando-se em seguida. O olhar dele era sempre muito determinado e intenso; o dela era, porém, inseguro e amedrontado. Ver aquilo nos olhos da mulher à sua frente o assustava, será que ela iria desistir?

"Não seria melhor, hm, entrarmos?" ela disse relutante, depois de alguns minutos.

"Pode ser." eles adentraram o quarto e Steve se dirigiu ao banheiro. Sem saber o que fazer, ela apenas ficou ali parada, esperando algum sinal vindo dele. Larkin voltou dali com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e a olhou curioso. Charlotte abaixou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Odiava ser observada. 

"Por que está tão distante assim de mim?"

"Não sei, eu-"

"Vem cá." ele disse, esticando a mão, e ela o fez. "Não precisa ter medo de mim, tenente. Eu não vou morder, a não ser que você mereça, ok?" riu, lhe dando um selinho em seguida.

"Imbecil." ela disse, também rindo.

"Obrigado pelo elogio, vou tomar banho. Quer me acompanhar?" 

"Não, obrigada." 

"Ok então." ele entrou no banheiro e em instantes já se podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

Charlotte sentou-se na cama, pensando em toda a loucura que havia acontecido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas de sua vida. Será que ela havia cedido fácil demais aos desejos de Larkin? De repente, como se houvesse tido um choque de realidade, ela percebeu o que havia feito. Claro que ela houvera cedido rápido demais. Dormiu com um cara que mal conhecia e, o pior de tudo, era um dos maiores suspeitos do que tinha potencial para ser o maior caso de sua carreira inteira! Ela precisava sair dali, rápida e silenciosamente, mas como o faria? Sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas enquanto ela tentava pensar num plano eficiente para ‘escapar’ de Larkin. Agradeceu aos céus por suas roupas estarem jogadas na parte do quarto que ele não poderia ver do banheiro, assim como a porta. Juntou as roupas depressa, abrindo a porta com a maior lentidão possível.

"Tenente?" ouviu Larkin chamar do banheiro e quase teve um ataque do coração, mas não deixou aquele chamado lhe impedir de sair dali.

Desceu as escadas como se daquilo dependesse sua vida, e talvez dependesse mesmo. E se Larkin fosse o açougueiro? E se ela nunca mais conseguisse sair dali com vida? Ninguém sabia que ela estava ali, ninguém poderia ao menos desconfiar que ela estava ali. Nunca a encontrariam. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela esbarrou em Martha, essa trajava uma camisola típica de ‘avó’ e a encarou com o semblante preocupado.

"Tudo bem, filha?" a voz doce dela perguntou. Como uma senhorinha tão gentil trabalharia para um psicopata? Talvez ela nem ao menos soubesse da verdadeira identidade de Larkin, aquilo lembrou Charlotte de que ele não era o único com segredos ali.

"Sim, eu estou indo embora." ela respondeu, logo após espantar os pensamentos indesejados de sua cabeça.

"Stephen não sabe disso, sabe?" Martha questionou, vendo a outra rolar os olhos levemente. "Ele vai ficar furioso se você for embora sem se despedir."

"Eu realmente não posso ficar aqui." a mais nova respondeu, olhando ao redor de si, com medo que alguém a atacasse a qualquer momento.

"Entendo, peça ao Alfred na portaria para lhe chamar um táxi, sim?" Charlie concordou com a cabeça, ouvindo um estrondo no andar de cima que a fez arregalar os olhos. "Agora vá, senão será pior pra você." 

Apesar de não entender o porquê da senhora lhe dizer aquilo, ou talvez ela até houvesse entendido e ignorado, a jovem se dirigiu ao elevador. Adentrou o mesmo com pressa e apertou o botão que a levaria ao lobby, ouvindo em seguida mais estrondos assustadores. Vestiu a saia como pôde, colocando os sapatos em seguida e sua blusa de qualquer jeito na bolsa. Pegou o celular e chamou um taxi da sua confiança para lhe buscar, demorou um pouco para que ela lembrasse o nome da rua onde estava, mas ela conseguiu. Seria loucura confiar num taxi chamado pelo porteiro de um psicopata. As portas do elevador se abriram e ela mais que de pressa saiu do mesmo, o porteiro até tentou lhe dizer algo, mas ela não deu importância e seguiu praticamente correndo para fora do prédio. Havia alguns seguranças ali que não a viram, Charlie decidiu se esconder atrás de uma pilastra e esperar pelo taxi. Ouviu a voz de Larkin num tom extremamente nervoso e até assustador minutos em seguida.

"Onde ela está?" ele praticamente gritou.

"Senhor Larkin, ela se foi." uma voz mais tímida respondeu.

"Eu pensei que havia sido claro, Alfred, eu te disse pra não deixar ela sair dessa porra de prédio!"

"Eu tentei, mas ela passou por aqui muito rápido e nem me deu a chance de dizer nada." 

Charlotte não sabia porquê, mas seu coração estava acelerado e parecia querer sair de seu peito. Ela ouviu Larkin grunhir frustrado e em seguida perguntar algo a um dos seguranças do prédio com o cenho franzido. Rezou para que o taxi que houvera chamado não chegasse ali naquele momento, não sabia como reagiria se Steve a encontrasse naquela situação. Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e em seguida caminhou de volta ao interior do prédio. A mulher pôde finalmente respirar aliviada, sentindo seu celular vibrar na bolsa em seguida. O taxista informou que estava há menos de dois minutos dali e Charlie agradeceu aos céus por aquilo. 

Alguns minutos mais tarde ela refletia a respeito de tudo o que acontecera dentro do taxi. A forma que Larkin a olhara minutos antes de tê-la para si em nada se comparava com o semblante psicótico que ele tinha no rosto ao descobrir que ela havia partido. Stephen Larkin era, no fim das contas, um psicopata. A carreira de Charlotte estaria acabada se alguém ao menos desconfiasse daquilo. O taxi parou na porta do prédio da tenente e ela pagou o mesmo, pedindo aos céus que não tivesse uma surpresa ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento. O suspiro que ela deu ao não encontrar ninguém a sua espera poderia ter sido considerado um suspiro triste, mas ela não tinha motivos para estar triste. Ou será que tinha? Decidida a apagar Larkin de sua cabeça e vida ela tirou a saia, se jogando na cama. O maldito cheiro dele não saía de sua cabeça, pouco antes de dormir ela percebeu que ainda vestia a camisa do idiota, mas estava cansada demais para fazer algo sobre aquilo.

***

_Larkin e Charlotte estavam deitados na areia do que parecia ser uma ilha deserta. Ele sorria feliz, o vento fazia com que a aparência de modelo que ele tinha ficasse ainda mais evidente, quando balançava seus cabelos majestosamente, além do fato de que ele não vestia uma camisa. A mulher se lembrou de quando o viu nadar nu e aquilo fez suas bochechas corarem. Steve a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada e se abaixou, colocando os lábios perto da orelha da mais nova._

_"Eu sei no que estava pensando, tenente." murmurou no ouvido dela._

_"Como?" ela perguntou curiosa, ouvindo um sino tocar._

  
_"Vamos curar sua timidez." ele disse, descendo a mão pelo corpo dela, que só agora percebeu que vestia um biquíni. "Abra as pernas." o sino ficou mais alto ao que Larkin aproximava os lábios dos dela. E mais alto, e mais alto._ Charlotte praticamente pulou da cama logo em seguida, havia sido um sonho, no fim das contas. Ainda confusa, ela ouviu a merda de sino tocar pela milésima vez e percebeu que era a campainha de sua casa. Tinha que mandar alguém destruir aquela porcaria.

"Já vou!" gritou impaciente, mirando-se por um instante no espelho, quem quer que fosse com certeza se assustaria ao vê-la descabelada como estava. Não que ela se importasse. A campainha tocou insistentemente mais uma vez. "Já disse que estou indo, mas que porra!" abriu a porta mal humorada, se surpreendendo ao ver a figura que adentrara sua casa.

"Sam?" perguntou confusa, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

"O que você tem na cabeça, Charlotte? Merda? Só pode ser merda!" ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"Hey, peraí! Do que você tá falando?" 

"Do que eu estou falando?" ele riu sem vontade. "Tô falando disso aqui." jogou um jornal na mesa de centro da sala dela. Charlotte pegou o mesmo, se arrependendo quase que imediatamente de tê-lo feito. Não era possível, aquilo era muito ruim.

"O que... como? Como?" ela mirou Sam, ainda mais confusa.

"Como, Charlotte? Eu quem deveria lhe perguntar isso!" disse, tomando o jornal dela. " _“Escandalo! Stephen Larkin, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de toda a América parece ter achado a pessoa para si e essa pessoa é nada mais nada menos que Charlotte Studi. Sim, a tenente mais durona de Miami cedeu aos encantos do homem, e que homem hein?! Tudo estaria bem se Larkin não fosse um dos suspeitos de assassinar e esquartejar várias mulheres de Miami. Porém, parece que depois de hoje a ficha dele no departamento de polícia será apagada dos arquivos.”_ " Sam leu o jornal, jogando-o mais uma vez sobre a mesa, e Charlotte mirou a foto dela e Steve que houvera sido tirada minutos antes de ele a levar da delegacia para sua casa.

"E então?" o capitão perguntou, impaciente. 

"Sam, eu... eu realmente não sei o que te dizer." 

"Que tal a verdade? Você está dormindo com o Larkin?" ao dizer aquilo um vulto de tristeza passou pelos olhos dele.

"Eu..."

"É verdade, não é? Deus, eu não acredito nisso!"

"Sam, me ouve, eu juro que não passou pela minha cabeça que esse escândalo pudesse acontecer e-"

"Não, Charlotte, agora você quem vai me ouvir. A pior parte disso tudo nem é o escândalo. A pior parte é saber que eu venho tentando há anos, literalmente, me tornar a pessoa ideal pra você e dando uma chance para nós dois. E você nem ao menos está tentando me dar uma chance."

"Não é assim-"

"É assim sim! Não tenta mentir pra mim, se não fosse essa a situação você jamais teria aberto as pernas para o primeiro idiota que apareceu na sua vida, sem nem ao menos saber quem ele era, feito uma vadia!" Charlie arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia, ela tinha vontade de reagir, mas algo a impedia. "Nem adianta me olhar assim, porque você sabe que é a verdade. Eu sinceramente esperava mais de você, Studi, mas vejo que apostei minhas fichas na pessoa errada. Você pode até arruinar a sua carreira, mas não vai arrastar ninguém contigo. Se arruma, porque outro corpo foi encontrado." ele se dirigiu à porta, virando-se para ela em seguida. "E, ah, nem adianta vir chorando pro meu lado quando o Larkin não vier te procurar. Essa camisa é a única lembrança que você vai ter dele."

Sam saiu do apartamento, deixando Charlotte boquiaberta. Será que era isso que ela era? Uma vadia sem coração que trocara um diamante por uma pedra sem valor? Não sabia direito, tudo o que sabia era que havia cometido um grande erro, erro esse que nunca mais poderia ser apagado de sua vida. Como se deixara ser levada àquele ponto? Não era certo culpar Larkin por tê-la usado, se ela não tivesse lhe dado a chance ele nunca o teria feito. Imbecil. Charlotte era uma imbecil.

***

A tenente estacionou seu carro em frente ao prédio que ficava ao lado do beco no qual o corpo houvera sido encontrado. Todos a miravam de uma forma diferente, como se houvesse algo de errado com ela. Ou talvez aquilo fosse um truque de sua mente paranoica. Ela mirou Sam como quem pedia desculpas e ele apenas rolou os olhos, saindo dali. Suspirou profundamente, se aproximando de Zakk, que estava parado perto do corpo.

"O que temos pra hoje?" perguntou. 

"Sarah Brown, vinte e dois anos e bartender da Royale." ele disse, ao que ela observava a mulher, ou os pedaços dela, no chão. Ela era bonita, loira e curvilínea. 

"Você disse que ela trabalhava na Royale?" perguntou ao homem, que assentiu, por que é que aquele nome lhe era tão familiar?

"Sim, a boate que pertence a Neill Larkin." 

"Larkin?" arqueou a sobrancelha, era tudo que lhe faltava.

"Ele é primo de Stephen Larkin." a voz de Sam atrás de si lhe causou arrepios.

"Vale acrescentar que Neill mora na Croácia, então está praticamente fora da lista de suspeitos." Zakk se pronunciou.

"Já seu primo..." Sam disse, saindo dali.

"Temos alguma pista?" Charlie disse após um longo suspiro.

"Somente essas duas pegadas próximas ao corpo." apontou.

"Alguma ideia de que tipo de sapatos eram? E se foram colocadas aqui propositalmente?" ela perguntou, se abaixando para observar as pegadas. 

"Acho que as deixou aqui de propósito, para mostrar sua superioridade a nós, já que não conseguimos achar uma pista que nos leve a ele. O tamanho do sapato eu ainda não consegui dizer, pode ser entre 43 e 45, mas esses sapatos eram, com certeza, galochas. E estavam sujas de sangue." o coração de Charlotte parou por uns instantes, não poderia ser.

 


	8. Eight

"Charlotte!" uma voz doce, porém preocupada, soou do outro lado da linha.

"Oi, mãe." ela sorriu imediatamente ao ouvir a voz da mulher.

"Como vão as coisas? Você e seu irmão vão acabar nos matando do coração um dia desses."

"Tudo vai bem, o que Jared fez dessa vez?"

"O que ele e muito menos você não fizeram foi nos ligar com frequência. Você sabe como seu pai é alienado com a sua segurança, filha."

"Desculpa, mãe. É que com tanta coisa acontecendo aqui eu mal me lembro de comer."

"Ai meu Deus! Você deveria ter aceitado levar a Elizabeth para aí, essa história de morar sozinha numa cidade com um serial killer a solta não me deixa feliz."

"Se eu trouxesse ela pra cá, como é que você e o papai ficariam?"

"A gente daria um jeito. Agora me conte as novidades, eu sei que são muitas." Charlotte suspirou, às vezes odiava o excesso de proteção que os pais lhe davam, apesar de que eles tinham todas as razões do mundo para agirem como agiam.

"Não tem nenhuma, não senhora."

"Como estão as coisas com Sam?"

"Ele vai bem, eu acho."

" _Acha_? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu decidi que eu me envolver com Sam não seria uma boa ideia."

"Isso explica as fotos com aquele tal milionário, como é o nome dele mesmo?"

"Stephen Larkin. Eu não tenho nada com ele, mãe. Ele é apenas um suspeito".

"Seu pai não ficou nada feliz quando recebeu as notícias."

"Papai precisa é parar de ficar perguntando o promotor tudo sobre a minha vida aqui."

"Ele faz isso para o seu bem." Charlotte rolou os olhos. "Me conte sobre esse Larkin."

"Não tenho nada para contar."

"Não é o que Brian me disse." Maldito Clifford!

"Vai começar a me vigiar também, mãe?"

"Eu sei que não preciso fazer isso, você sabe cuidar de si própria muito bem, mas, Charlotte?"

"Sim?"

"Analise bem a situação antes de entrar de cabeça nisso tudo, ok? Pense bem no que vale a pena e o que não vale, porque se você não pensar agora, quando perceber já vai ser tarde demais." a mais nova respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. "Ok, vou te deixar trabalhar, meu próximo paciente está aqui. Beijo, filha, e, por favor, nos ligue mais vezes."

Charlotte mal percebeu quando ela desligou o telefone. As palavras de sua mãe se repetiram em sua cabeça um milhão de vezes e até ecoaram. Stephen Larkin. Há duas semanas ela não o via. Há quatorze dias dormia grudada ao telefone esperando que este tocasse e então ela pudesse ouvir a voz dele do outro lado da linha. Não que ela quisesse algo sério com ele, não era tão estupida assim. Charlotte só queria provar a todos que o que Sam havia dito era mentira. 

"Charlie?" ela se surpreendeu ao ver Sam colocar a cabeça dentro de seu escritório.

"Sam? Entre, por favor."

"Obrigado."

"O que te traz aqui? Se é sobre o relatório da morte do Nunez, eu já terminei e Zakk está revisando a parte da perícia. Eu já ia enviar ele pra voc-"

"Não, não tem nada a ver com isso." ele a interrompeu.

"Então o que é?"

"Eu vim te pedir desculpas."

"Desculpas?" perguntou confusa, Sam não era do tipo que se desculpava. Ele era orgulhoso até demais para aquilo.

"Sim, desculpas. Olha, Charlie, eu não deveria ter falado daquela forma com você. Deixe-me terminar." ele disse quando ela abriu a boca "Não é só porque as coisas ainda não funcionaram entre nós dois que eu tenho o direito de te tratar como uma qualquer. Deus, eu mataria alguém que te tratasse daquela forma. Se você quer se envolver com Larkin ou com o príncipe Harry, isso não diz respeito a mim. Por mais que me machuque te ver com outro, você é uma mulher livre e desimpedida. Você me desculpa?"

"Claro, Sam. Eu sabia que você tinha dito aquilo no calor do momento, nem prestei muita atenção naquilo." mentiu. "Espero que nossa amizade não seja afetada por isso."

"Assim eu também espero. Quero lhe fazer um convite, mas não sei se devo."

"E por que não deveria?"

"O Larkin poderia achar ruim."

"Sam, vamos deixar algo claro, eu não tenho nada com Larkin. E ainda que tivesse, ele não poderia me dizer com quem sair ou me impedir de manter minha amizade com você ou qualquer outra pessoa."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." sorriu. 

"Da para fazer o convite de uma vez?" eles riram.

"Aí está a Charlotte mandona que conheço. Bem, semana que vem o hospital do câncer estará realizando um jantar beneficente para arrecadar fundos. Você gostaria de ser minha acompanhante?"

"Claro, mas a Susan não ficaria brava?" ela riu, vendo o homem ficar imediatamente sério.

"Você não é engraçada."

"Ah Sam, você tem que dar uma chance a ela."

"Se não calar a boca eu te coloco no olho da rua."

"Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou sobre sua namorada."

"Charlotte!"

"Ok, sua adorável secretária. Está melhor assim?"

"Sim, ótimo. Agora volte ao trabalho."

"Sim, senhor capitão."

**

Charlotte mirou o relógio do computador e respirou aliviada, oito e quarenta e cinco. Em alguns minutos ela estaria dentro de seu carro seguindo em direção ao supermercado. Havia tido a súbita vontade de cozinhar naquele dia. Só esperava não colocar fogo em sua cozinha. Riu, seguindo em direção ao armário de arquivos, queria levar algumas fichas dos assassinatos para casa e reanalisa-las. Estava prestes a memorizar todas as informações contidas nas mesmas. Tinha que encontrar alguma pista sobre aquele maldito assassino ali. A mulher ouviu alguém bater na porta e rezou para que não fosse Brian com mais alguma ficha para que ela analisasse.

"Entre!" disse baixo.

"Tenente?" Charlotte quase teve um infarto ao ouvir a voz com a qual ela houvera sonhado nas ultimas semanas. E, ao se virar, viu o rosto que pensara nunca poder tirar de sua cabeça. 

"Larkin?" tentou conter o sorriso que teimava em se formar em seu rosto. "O que faz aqui?" 

"Bem, eu precisava conversar com você. Se não estiver ocupada, é claro." 

"Não, eu estava me preparando para ir embora."

"Oh, não quero atrapalhar, eu posso voltar em uma outra hora."

"Tudo bem. Nós podemos conversar agora mesmo."

"Ok." 

"E então?" ela disse após vários minutos de silêncio.

"Certo, eu queria te pedir desculpas."

"Desculpas?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fiz."

"E do que exatamente você está falando?"

"Não tinha o direito de te induzir a dormir comigo." Charlotte sentiu seu corpo inteiro paralisar, como é que ela responderia àquilo? E por que diabos o homem pensava que poderia  _induzi-la_  a fazer alguma coisa? 

"Você não me induziu a fazer nada."

"Enfim, eu vim aqui pedir desculpas e te dizer que não precisa se preocupar, porque não vou mais te incomodar. Vou te deixar viver sua vida sem ter o desprazer de me ver outra vez."

"Mas o quê?" agora é que ela não estava entendendo nada mesmo.

"É isso, tenente. Eu vou entender se você me odiar pro resto da sua vida, eu me odiaria, mas não posso mais me aproveitar de você. Passar bem." beijou sua testa e saiu do escritório.

O que havia acontecido ali? Charlotte não sabia se deveria se sentir irritada ou triste com a ‘decisão’ do homem. Uma estranha sensação de rejeição tomara conta de si. Como assim ele iria a deixar em paz? Ele nem ao menos perguntara se era aquilo o que ela queria. Todo seu apetite desaparecera. Ela largou as fichas ali mesmo, pegando sua bolsa e saindo da delegacia. Precisava colocar sua cabeça no lugar.

**

O vestido amarelo longo e sem alças contornava perfeitamente as curvas dela. O contraste entre sua pele bronzeada com a cor do mesmo a fazia reluzir no meio da multidão, seus cabelos negros caíam em ondas perfeitas sobre o lado esquerdo de seu ombro e a maquiagem leve, porém eficiente, destacava o rosto da mulher. Charlotte usava saltos altos, sendo abraçada de lado por Sam, e mesmo com o salto alto ela parecia minúscula ao lado dele. Pararam em frente aos fotógrafos que ali estavam e ela sorriu tímida. Odiava ser fotografada. Caminharam para o interior do salão lentamente e ela finalmente viu Lauren. A amiga estava radiante num vestido preto de uma alça só que lhe fazia parecer ainda mais esguia do que realmente era, seu cabelo estava preso num coque elaborado e o batom vermelho fazia o rosto dela parecer ainda mais sedutor. Ela saltitou alegre ao ver os dois caminhando em sua direção. Mais parecia uma garota de quatorze anos do que uma mulher adulta.

"Oi amiga! Oi Sam."

"Doutora, está muito bonita." 

"Sam, meu nome é Lauren."

"Acho doutora mais legal." os três riram.

"Lauren!" Charlotte a abraçou como se não a visse há anos.

"Deixarei as meninas botarem o assunto em dia enquanto converso com o governador, se divirtam." Sam beijou o topo da cabeça da tenente e acenou para a outra. Charlotte observou um homem loiro a encarar do outro lado do salão, seus olhos azuis pareciam queimá-la a cada instante e ele lhe lançou o sorriso mais psicótico que ela já havia visto. Balançou a cabeça, tentando o ignorar.

"Eu que queria ter uma conversa com você, nu, amarrado na minha cama." Lauren disse baixo, quando ele se afastou, fazendo a amiga rir. "Não sei como é que você perde uma oportunidade dessas, Charlotte, um homem gosto-"

Tudo ao redor da tenente parou ao que ela sentiu a presença  _dele_  no local. Tinha certeza de que ele estava ali. Virou-se para a porta, vendo os fotógrafos aglomerarem-se ao redor do homem e vários flashes sendo disparados. Vestia um smoking que poderia até ser considerado simples, mas nada nele parecia simples demais. Ela podia apostar que se ele vestisse as roupas de um mendigo continuaria extremamente sexy. O cabelo penteado pra trás dava a ele um ar mais arrumado, apesar de um dos fios insistir em cair sobre sua testa e Steve mostrava um sorriso perfeito para as câmeras. Ele era todo perfeito. Charlotte baixou os olhos, sentindo uma estranha sensação subir por seu corpo, em um instante era como se ela estivesse cercada por fogo e não tivesse condições de respirar normalmente. Sorriu consigo mesma ao lembrar da última vez em que os dois haviam se visto. E o que ele havia lhe dito. Ainda assim ela suspirava somente ao pensar nele. Como era patética.

"Puta que pariu." a voz de Lauren a despertou de seus devaneios. "Agora eu sei o porquê, caralho, como ele faz isso?" ela continuou e Charlie o viu lançar vários sorrisos cheios de más intenções às mulheres que ali estavam e as mesmas quase desmaiavam quando ele o fazia. Charlotte sentiu alguém esbarrar em seu ombro, ao virar-se percebeu que o homem loiro estava ao seu lado. Ele era ainda mais macabro quando visto tão de perto. Sorriu para a mulher e saiu dali. A tenente ficou furiosa ao ver que o homem nem ao menos pedira desculpa. A voz da amiga lhe chamou de volta para a realidade mais uma vez. "Ele está vindo pra cá."

 


	9. Nine

_Charlotte sorria, deitada sobre ele, que não conseguia parar de encarar seu pescoço. Estava começando a achar que estava obcecado por aquela parte do corpo da mulher, antes que pudesse se dar conta do que fazia, sua mão já estava envolta no mesmo._

_"Pode apertar, eu sei que você quer." ela disse baixo, sorrindo para o homem, que ligeiramente aumentou a pressão sobre o pescoço da mais nova. Uma força sobrenatural tomou conta de si e era como se Steve não pudesse mais controlar o próprio corpo. O aperto ficou mais forte, mais forte e ainda mais forte. O rosto sorridente de Charlie ficava cada vez mais vermelho, quase roxo, e de repente sangue começou a escorrer por sua boca. Larkin a olhou espantado, percebendo que havia muito sangue em sua mão. Ao movê-la, ele observou um corte grande e não muito profundo no pescoço da tenente. Um corte muito familiar._

__"Será que você não percebe, seu idiota?"_  aquela _voz disse, o assustando. Ao mirar o rosto da mulher, pôde perceber que Charlotte não estava ali.__

_"V-você?" ele agora tremia._

_"Sim, eu. Será que não percebe que vai matá-la da mesma forma que me matou?"_

_"Eu… eu não fiz isso. Não fiz!"_

_"É claro que fez! Afinal, é isto que você é, não é mesmo, Stephen? Um assassino." ela sorriu macabramente e a última palavra ecoou várias vezes na mente do homem._

Steve deu um pulo na cama, assustado, mirou o relógio e percebeu que eram três da manhã. Seu corpo estava suado, um suor frio, e suas mãos tremiam. Desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, ao adentrar o cômodo observou a luz acesa e viu a mulher que era mais sua mãe do que aquela que o havia dado a luz sentada na bancada. Ela o mirou, parecendo entender tudo o que se passava em sua mente e lhe ofereceu um copo d’água. 

"Está sem sono, meu filho?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim, Martha."

"Mais pesadelos?" 

"Sim."

"Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Não."

"E como vão as coisas com aquela moça?"

"Qual moça?"

"Você sabe de quem eu estou falando."

"Eu disse a ela para se afastar de mim."

"Por quê? Ela te magoou?"

"Não, Martha, pelo contrário. Mas é melhor que ela não se aproxime de mim, não sou a melhor das influências."

"Sabe que eu às vezes não te entendo? Parecia gostar da garota e fica nessa."

"Só porque eu a trouxe para casa não quer dizer que eu goste dela." disse, perdendo a paciência.

"Falando assim até parece a sua mãe." havia um certo tom de decepção na voz da mais velha.

"Nunca mais repita isso, Martha. Eu sei que não valho nada, mas ainda assim sou melhor que aquela vadia."

"Se é tão melhor assim, sabe que esta garota pode te fazer bem. Você deveria tentar se reaproximar dela, sabe que é uma ótima pessoa."

"Só diz isso porque não me conhece de verdade, Martha."  _e espero que nunca conheça_  ele pensou, antes de voltar ao seu quarto.

***

Stephen olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho e sorriu de lado, esperava que seu ‘rostinho bonito’ lhe trouxesse alguma distração naquela noite. Se bem que ele também gostaria de ver aquela que não saía de seus pensamentos naquela festa idiota. Estranhava o fato de não poder parar de pensar nela, temia que aquela maldita ‘obsessão’ o levasse à ruína como houvera feito com seu pai. Ele sentia falta de seu pai, mas como poderia sentir falta daquele homem? Entrou dentro de seu carro fazendo um sinal para que um dos seguranças o seguisse em uma das caminhonetes pretas estacionadas ali e ligou o carro. Dirigir era como uma terapia para Larkin, pena que a falta de tempo o impedia de o fazer com mais frequência. Ao chegar no hotel em que a festa seria realizada ele suspirou, rolando os olhos, tentando pensar se queria mesmo estar ali. Fotógrafos e repórteres insuportáveis, pessoas lhe puxando o saco e mulheres planejando lhe dar o golpe da barriga. Nada fora do comum paraSteve Larkin, ele pensou.

Desceu do carro, entregando as chaves ao manobrista, sendo imediatamente atacado pelos milhares de flashes e perguntas inconvenientes.

_"Stephen, por que veio sozinho?"_

_"Sabia que sua namorada veio acompanhada de outro?"_

_"Você e a tenente Studi têm um relacionamento aberto?"_

Forçou um sorriso, tentando ignorar toda a merda que acabara de ouvir. Caminhou, ou ao menos tentou caminhar, pelo local à procura de um garçom. Precisava de um bom uísque para acalmar os nervos. E então ele a viu, o vestido amarelo ficara perfeito na mulher, apesar daquela ser uma das cores que ele mais detestava no mundo. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ele pôde ver que Charlotte também o observava. Com um sorriso confiante, ele caminhou até ela.

***

"Boa noite, doutora." a voz grossa e um pouco rouca do homem se pronunciou atrás da mulher.

"Noite, senhor Larkin." Lauren respondeu após finalmente conseguir fazer com que a tosse de Charlotte cessasse.

"Boa noite, tenente." a mão dele encostou no ombro dela, mandando um arrepio imediato para todas as partes de seu corpo.

"Larkin." a mulher se chutou mentalmente por se sentir tão vulnerável aos toques dele.

"Com licença, vou pegar algo para beber." Lauren disse, recebendo um olhar furioso da amiga.

"Algum problema, tenente? Você me parece um pouco… nervosa." ele disse, encarando-a com um falso olhar de preocupação. Filho da puta.

"Problema nenhum, senhor Larkin. Já pode tirar sua mão do meu ombro." sorriu falsamente, vendo Stephen se aproximar perigosamente dela, que queria dar um passo pra trás, mas por algum motivo não conseguia.

"Adorei o vestido." sussurrou no ouvido da mais nova. "Mal posso esperar pra ver você e ele no chão do meu quarto." a beijou entre o ombro e o pescoço.

"Só nos seus sonhos. Aliás, por que é que está falando comigo? Vê se me erra, cara."

"Quem vê até pensa que você não fica molhadinha só de me ter por perto." a risada dele perto do ouvido dela fez com que a sensação de calor no corpo dela só aumentasse.

"Imbecil prepotente." ela tocou o peito dele na intenção de afastá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido e a puxou para perto, fazendo com que a ponta de seu nariz encostasse na do dela.

"Tá tudo bem, Charlie?" a voz de Sam atrás de si a fez praticamente dar um pulo.

"Sam!" ela disse com a mão no peito. "Sim, claro. Lembra-se do senhor Larkin?"

" _Como_  poderia me esquecer? Como vai, senhor Larkin?" o olhar que o capitão havia lhe lançado não era nada amigável, ele em seguida abraçou a mais nova pela cintura, tendo seus movimentos acompanhados pelo outro homem.

"Muito bem, Hagman." disse ele sorrindo e aquilo incomodou Charlotte. "Se me dão licença, tenho que conversar com alguns investidores. Foi _muito_  bom vê-la, tenente." demorou mais tempo que o normal para beijar-lhe a mão, ou pelo menos ela gostaria de pensar assim, e com um aceno para Sam, sumiu no meio de todos os outros homens ali.

"Pensei que não tinha nada com ele." a voz do homem a sua frente a despertou de seus pensamentos.

"Pensei que tinha dito que iria parar de querer ser meu guarda costas." olhou pra ele, colocando as mãos na cintura, fazendo com que os dois rissem.

"Quer dançar?"

"Claro."

Como esperado, numa festa beneficente não havia um DJ muito atualizado, as músicas tocadas ali eram, em sua maioria, baladas românticas ou algumas músicas clássicas que somente o pai de Charlotte gostaria de ouvir. Quando Sam e a tenente pisaram na pequena pista de dança uma música familiar começou a tocar. 

"Mas é claro que eles tocariam uma de suas bandas favoritas aqui." 

"Você não teve nada a ver com isso, teve?" eles riram.

O homem puxou o corpo dela pra perto do seu, Charlotte apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele e sentiu sua mão na base de suas costas. Fechou os olhos, pensando em todos os acontecimentos recentes de sua vida, estava tudo tão bagunçado! Como ela queria voltar ao tempo em que o maior de seus problemas era as gangues de Miami. Agora o maior deles tinha nome e sobrenome, Steve Larkin. Imaginou se aquela dança seria diferente caso fosse dele o corpo sobre o qual ela se apoiava. Talvez ela devesse dar mais uma chance ao capitão, porém o medo de machucar os sentimentos dele a impedia de ao menos considerar aquela opção. Não se perdoaria se o fizesse sofrer. Abriu os olhos e as íris azuis  _dele_  a encararam profundamente, por mais que ela tentasse decifrar o que se passava por sua mente, não conseguia. Stephen era um grande mistério, sorriu de lado para a tenente e voltou a falar com a mulher ruiva a sua frente. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta do corpo da mais nova, a mulher com a qual ele conversava era alta, magra, porém com volume nos lugares certos, seus dentes eram tão brancos que chegavam a machucar os olhos, seu cabelo cor de fogo tinha cachos grandes e meticulosamente arrumados por toda sua extensão. Charlotte mordeu o lábio com força, agradecendo aos céus por a musica ter finalmente chegado ao fim. Ela mirou Sam, que parecia se preparar para beijá-la, murmurando algo que nem mesmo ela houvera compreendido e marchou em direção ao banheiro. De onde diabos haviam saído tantas pessoas? Charlotte demorou uns bons dez minutos tentando chegar à porta do banheiro. O que era aquilo que ela estava sentindo? Aquela dor chata e a vontade de socar todos a sua frente? 

"Onde vai com tanta pressa?" tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz que a enlouquecia ao seu lado. Ao levantar a cabeça, pode vê-lo escorado sobre parede, uma perna flexionada contra a mesma, braços cruzados contra o peito e a maldita mecha de cabelo teimando em cair sobre sua testa.

"Não é da sua conta, me erra." 

"Hey! Tá tudo bem?" segurou seu pulso antes que pudesse entrar no banheiro.

"Por que você se importa?"

"Você sabe o porquê, tenente."

"Não me venha com essa, ok? Você é pior que uma adolescente de quinze anos! Uma hora diz uma coisa e cinco minutos depois diz outra. Pare de ser fingido."

"Isso não é verdade, eu me importo com você. De verdade." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes para ela, que pareceu ainda mais enfurecida.

"Ah é? Não pareceu se importar tanto quando encarava o decote daquela vadia com cabelo de fogo!" antes que ela pudesse controlar, sua própria língua ouviu a si mesma dizendo aquelas palavras. Em seguida sua boca se abriu num “O”, fazendo com que ela pusesse a mão sobre a mesma.

"Você tá com ciúmes, tenente?" disse, tentando segurar a vontade de rir. 

"Ciúmes de quê, Larkin? Se toca!"

"Você está com ciúmes sim! Deus, está aí algo que não esperava."

"Por que é que você está tentando transformar isto em algo muito maior do que realmente é? Nós só dormimos juntos uma vez e nada mais. Por mim você pode ir se foder." viu uma sombra passar pelos olhos do outro.

"Tive uma ideia melhor." ele olhou para os lados, vendo que o pequeno espaço onde os banheiros ficavam estava vazio. No minuto seguinte a havia puxado para o banheiro feminino, entrando na cabine reservada a deficientes, trancando-a e prensando a mulher contra a porta.

"O que você...?"

"Você não sabe como eu fiquei excitado com seu ataque de ciúmes." ele beijou o pescoço dela, sorrindo de lado ao fazê-lo.

"Deixe de ser prepotente, Larkin. E me largue antes que chute o que você tem no meio das pernas!"

"Você vai estar muito ocupada fazendo outras coisas com o que tenho no meio das pernas pra poder me chutar, Charlie." ela o sentiu tatear a parte de trás do vestido enquanto mordia sua clavícula com delicadeza. "Onde está a merda do zíper?"

"Eu não vou transar com você num banheiro. Aliás, não vou transar com você em lugar algum!"

"Sugiro que me diga onde está essa porcaria de zíper, antes que eu rasgue todo o seu vestido e você tenha que ir embora nua." mirou-a sério, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Aqui." ela disse baixo, prometendo a si mesma que aquilo nunca mais aconteceria.

"Agora sim." disse, ao deslizar o vestido para fora do corpo da tenente, a encarou como um leão encarava um pedaço de carne e aquilo a assustou um pouco. Stephen fez com que ela se virasse ligeiramente e a mirou com atenção, começando nos pés, analisou suas pernas torneadas, depois a bunda envolta numa calcinha pequena de renda, seu olhar passou pela tatuagem que tomava conta de boa parte da base de suas costas e tapava uma das ‘covinhas’ que ela tinha ali que ele achava sexy, por último ele observou o sutiã vermelho de renda preta que segurava e ao mesmo tempo empurrava os seios fartos dela pra cima. Charlie olhava para os pés, sem ter a coragem de encará-lo. Ele se aproximou dela, colocando uma mão em seu queixo, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto, e colou seus lábios. 

"Se soubesse as coisas que eu quero fazer com você." disse contra os lábios dela. "Mas teremos de ser rápidos, caso contrário notarão que não estamos na festa."

Ele se sentou sobre a tampa fechada da privada puxando-a para si, colocou uma perna dela de cada lado de seu próprio corpo, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo. Desabotoou sua calça, puxando o zíper para baixo e a levando até os joelhos. Charlotte pode ver através da boxer branca o quão excitado ele estava e se animou com aquilo. Teve a certeza de que iria queimar no inferno só de pensar no que poderia fazer com aquele homem que estava sentado a sua frente. Porém, vê-lo tão arrumado a deixou um pouco frustrada. Não que ele não estivesse incrivelmente lindo com aquele smoking, mas se ele podia vê-la quase nua, ela havia de ver pelo menos algo, certo?

"Vamos ser rápidos, mas quero ver sua camisa aberta."

"Por que você mesma não abre?" sorriu pra ela, que mordeu seu queixo.

Charlie desfez a gravata borboleta, jogando-a num canto próximo ao seu vestido, ela deslizou o paletó lentamente pelos braços fortes dele e por fim começou a desabotoar a camisa. A cada botão desfeito um beijo era depositado na parte descoberta, assim o fez até chegar ao baixo ventre dele, que suspirou.

"Hoje não." disse, ao vê-la ameaçar a tirar suas boxers. "Guarde essa animação para uma próxima ocasião, tenente. Agora vamos depressa, se eu não estiver em você em dois minutos vou ter um ataque de bolas roxas." ela riu. 

"Você é engraçado."

"Vai ver o engraçado. Só de pensar no que está por vir quase perco o controle." baixou a boxer e seu membro praticamente pulou pra fora da mesma, Charlotte esticou a mão, tentada a tocá-lo, mas ele a impediu. "Nem pensar, você já é apertada demais pra eu arriscar deixá-la me tocar com essas mãos. Ponha-as em meus ombros." ela obedeceu prontamente e ele beijou seu queixo. "Ok, vamos devagar, já que é sua primeira vez nessa posição, me avise se não estiver gostando, ok?"

"Eu não gostar? Impossível." riu.

"Sei que é impossível não gostar de transar comigo." piscou, vendo-a rolar os olhos. "Essa posição vai te dar mais controle sobre a situação, então será sua vez de ditar o nosso ritmo. Não vou me mover, irei somente te acompanhar." ela assentiu com a cabeça. Steve colocou suas mãos nos quadris da mais nova, levantando-os ligeiramente, posicionou sua glande próxima à entrada dela, que mordeu os lábios quando os dois pontos se friccionaram levemente. Os quadris da mais nova foram puxados lentamente para baixo e, Deus, aquilo era muito bom. Podia senti-lo a invadir milímetro por milímetro, era como se ele estivesse indo mais fundo do que nunca dentro dela. Charlotte abriu os olhos, observando o homem a sua frente com o cenho franzido, olhou para baixo e pode ver que ele não estava nem na metade do caminho. Um pensamento passou por sua cabeça e, antes que perdesse a coragem, ela tomou uma decisão arriscada. Larkin sentiu o mundo inteiro girar ao seu redor ao que a tenente desceu sobre si de uma só vez. Ele queria gritar, mas se limitou a expelir um grunhido animal que a assustou. Studi, por sua vez, se sentia zonza e sem força alguma, ela jurava que se tocasse o próprio abdômen o sentiria sob sua pele. Seu gemido, ou melhor, grito pôde, com certeza, ser ouvido em toda a festa e ela já podia imaginar todos adentrando o banheiro indo ao seu resgate.

"Eu... eu não acredito que você fez isso." ele grunhiu baixo.

"Você não gostou?" ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando fundo nos olhos dele, agora abertos.

"Se eu gostei? Porra, eu adorei."

"Desgraçado! Quase me matou do coração."

"Você é quem está quase me matando, me apertando tão forte."

"E estou apenas começando." disse, se apoiando nos ombros dele e tomando um impulso para se erguer.

"Não vai muito rápido, senão não vou conseguir me segurar." a voz dele soou baixa em seus ouvidos. Charlie iniciou os movimentos lentamente, tentando aproveitar cada segundo daquilo, ele levantava os quadris pra encontrar os dela toda vez que ela descia e os gemidos baixos, da parte dele e altos da dela, já não podiam mais ser controlados. Os movimentos ficavam ainda mais rápidos, quando ambos ouviram risadas histéricas no banheiro, havia alguém ali. A mulher o olhou espantada e ele sorriu de lado, parecendo se divertir com a situação. Sua boca se dirigiu ao pescoço da tenente, sentindo-a aprofundar ainda mais o atrito entre os dois, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com forca e ele, vendo o quanto ela se esforçava para se manter calada, posicionou uma mão sobre sua boca enquanto a outra acompanhava e involuntariamente guiava os quadris deles para que esses se movessem mais rápido. Ele estava quase lá, sabia que ela também estava, mas exigiria um pouco mais de trabalho para chegar ao clímax. Pensando nisso, tirou a mão que colocara no quadril dela, dirigindo-a ao clitóris, massageando o mesmo com pressa, mas ao mesmo tempo aplicando um pouco de pressão. Continuou distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e atrás da orelha dela, quando a sentiu contrair-se e derreter em volta dele. Era como se lava escorresse por si. Charlotte não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente, aquele fora um dos, senão o orgasmo mais intenso que já tivera. Sua visão estava turva e, apesar de mal se aguentar sentada, ela segurou o ombro do mais velho, ajudando-o a penetrá-la uma, duas, três... sete vezes, senti-lo estremecer embaixo de si, jorrando todo seu líquido quente sobre suas coxas. As risadas no banheiro, que agora eram palavras desconexas logo se afastaram ao que as mulheres saíram do mesmo. A mão de Steve escorregou pra longe da boca dela que finalmente pode gemer em alto e bom som.

"Me faça um favor." disse, apoiando a testa no ombro dela.

"Diga."

"Nunca mais me deixe ficar por cima." os dois riram. "Vai pra casa comigo hoje?" a voz dele a tentava, assim como a ponta do nariz em sua clavícula.

"Não posso, vim com Sam e vou embora com ele." ouviu o homem suspirar.

"Quer se vestir agora?" perguntou algum tempo depois, levantando o rosto e ela acompanhou o movimento. Os cabelos tão bem alinhados deLarkin estavam agora completamente desgrenhados, havia marcas de unhas em seus ombros e as bochechas estavam coradas. Lindo. Ele pensou o mesmo ao olhar para o pescoço vermelho e colo levemente marcado dela. Daria tudo para ver a expressão na cara do capitão se ele visse aquilo. 

"Espera, quero te perguntar uma coisa antes." 

"Pode perguntar."

"Sei que disse que me afastaria de você, mas como pode perceber é um pouco difícil para mim. Então eu gostaria saber se você gostaria… se você gostaria de…" ela percebeu que as palavras não sairiam da boca do homem.

"Que tal nós sermos amigos com benefícios? As coisas seriam mais fáceis assim. E você não complicaria o meu caso." 

"Certo." ele disse, soando um pouco decepcionado, vendo-a sorrir. 

Minutos depois subia o zíper do vestido dela, enquanto ela tentava dar um jeito em seu cabelo. Quando se deram por satisfeitos com ambas aparências, ela espiou o lado de fora da cabine, vendo que não havia ninguém ali. Larkin caminhou calmamente em direção à porta, pareceu se esquecer de algo e girou os tornozelos em direção a ela. Agarrou-a pela cintura, beijando-a possessivamente, enquanto puxava seus cabelos com força e a pressionava contra si.

"Ainda estou te devendo uma aula,  _amiga_."

"Vá logo embora daqui."

 


	10. Ten

O homem dirigia nervoso para aquela que era considerada uma das partes mais macabras da cidade, ponderava se a decisão que houvera tomado era mesmo a certa. Claro que era! Qualquer coisa para proteger a mulher que amava tinha que ser correta. Qualquer coisa que a mantivesse ainda mais perto dele, sem nada nem ninguém no meio do caminho para atrapalha-lo. Estacionou o carro importado em frente à casa velha, caindo aos pedaços, e respirou profundamente antes de sair do mesmo. Quem o visse ali provavelmente pensaria que ele estava perdido. Como é que alguém poderia viver naquele lugar? Nem mesmo um cachorro poderia considerar aquele buraco um lar. O cheiro de mofo misturado a urina lhe dava náuseas, ele, porém, apenas continuou caminhando em direção à casa. Bateu na porta algumas vezes, sendo recebido pelo jovem que ali morava. Um rapaz tão bonito quanto ele mesmo, era uma perda de tempo ele estar ali, mas o homem não podia se preocupar com aquilo naquele instante. Só havia uma coisa em sua mente: Charlotte, e a vontade que ele tinha de a chamar de sua para sempre. O jovem estava na companhia de um homem mais velho, que se mantinha calado sentado no sofá. Esse sim parecia pertencer àquela casa. Suas roupas sujas e os dentes podres eram de assustar. Ainda bem que o homem não se assustava mais com tanta facilidade. 

"Ora, ora, se não é-"

"Por favor, não diga meu nome." o homem cortou o velho sarcástico.

"Tudo bem. Está disposto a nos ajudar?"

"Se isso significar que eu ficarei com a tenente, sim. Eu os ajudo."

"Ótimo, sente-se e nós o diremos exatamente o que fazer…" o mais jovem disse, após rolar os olhos brevemente.

***

Charlotte saiu do banheiro, procurando algo de errado em seu vestido, não poderia arriscar que a perguntassem por que o mesmo estava amarrotado ou até mesmo rasgado. Por sorte, este se mantinha intacto. Sentiu sede e resolveu ir ao bar. Caminhava lentamente até o mesmo, se sentindo ser observada e, menos de um minuto depois, um braço a puxou para trás. Virou-se confusa, pronta para mandar a pessoa para um lugar bem longe, até perceber que houvera sido puxada por sua amiga.

"Nossa, que violência." disse, rindo para a mulher que se mantinha extremamente séria.

"Você é louca?"

"Um pouco, mas por que pergunta?"

"Sam está maluco atrás de você, e onde você estava? No banheiro com Larkin. Está querendo perder o emprego?" disse, vendo a tenente ficar mais branca que uma folha de papel.

"Eu não… eu não estava no banheiro. E muito menos com Larkin."

"Ah é? Então por que é que eu vi vocês dois saindo, um atrás do outro, do banheiro menos de cinco minutos atrás?"

"Ele está bravo?"

"Não, está preocupado. Charlie, me escuta, se afasta desse cara."

"Oras, mas não foi você quem disse que eu e ele éramos livres e desimpedidos?" arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Isso foi antes." bufou, frustrada.

"Antes do quê, criatura?"

"Fale com Sam. Ele te explicará. Agora tenho que ir embora. Não se esqueça que amanhã iremos à praia, sim?" lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Charlotte ficou confusa ao ouvir aquilo, será que estava fazendo a coisa certa? Um homem extremamente alto, loiro e com olhos profundamente azuis caminhava em sua direção. Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão séria, preocupada, e seus lábios estavam fechados em uma linha fina. Ela sorriu pra ele, prevendo a bronca que iria tomar, o homem, porém, apenas a abraçou quando finalmente chegou ao seu encontro. Ela franziu a testa, mas também o abraçou. Sentiu sua mão subir e descer por suas costas, enrolando os dedos em seu cabelo longo enquanto o fazia. A mulher gostava daquilo, gostava até demais.

"Estava preocupado." disse algum tempo depois.

"Tive que ir ao banheiro, não estava me sentindo bem."

"Vamos embora?"

"Claro." sorriu para ela.

Se despediram do diretor do hospital e outros investidores importantes que ali estavam. Charlie, sem querer, procurava por Steve com os olhos sem obter nenhum sucesso. Tentou ignorar o quão decepcionada ela havia ficado com aquilo. Perguntava-se como era possível ter uma dependência tão grande de um homem que ela mal conhecia. Se alguém tivesse dito a ela que estaria se entregando com tanta facilidade a um estranho poucos meses antes daquele dia, ela riria e chamaria quem quer que tenha dito aquilo de louco. Talvez fosse isso, talvez ela estivesse louca. Era uma justificativa plausível para o quão disposta ela estava a se entregar de corpo e alma para aquele homem tão, aparentemente, perigoso.

"Charlie?" ouviu a voz de Sam lhe chamar.

"Sim?"

"Chegamos." ele sorriu e então ela percebeu que estavam em frente ao seu prédio.

"Obrigada pela carona." 

"Imagina, quer que eu te leve até a porta?"

"Samuel, eu já sou grande o suficiente para fazer isso, não acha? "

"É melhor você ir antes que me bata." eles riram.

"Até depois de amanhã."

"Boa noite, tenente."

Charlotte cumprimentou o porteiro com um aceno, procurando as chaves dentro da pequena bolsa que carregava. Se dirigiu às escadas, subindo as mesmas com cuidado, não precisava causar uma cena caindo no chão, certo? Encontrou as chaves subindo o segundo lance de escadas. Caminhou pelo longo corredor mal iluminado pensando na noite que se encerrava. Nem quando era adolescente ela houvera feito algo tão radical como fizera naquela noite. Havia sido, definitivamente, uma noite inesquecível. Destrancou a porta do apartamento acendendo as luzes, fechou as cortinas das enormes janelas de vidro e, ao virar-se na direção da porta, viu um papel amarelado perto da mesma. Papel esse que não estava ali quando ela saiu de casa. Tirou os saltos, os jogando sobre o carpete, e caminhou até a porta pegando o papel com cuidado. Havia apenas uma palavra escrita no mesmo: corazoncito. Quem diabos deixaria um bilhete daqueles para ela? Resolveu guardar o mesmo numa das gavetas da cozinha, só por precaução. Caminhou até a suíte, jogando o vestido no chão do quarto, ligou o chuveiro e entrou no box, sentindo a água extremamente quente em sua pele. Pensou nos olhos azuis que não há deixavam em paz desde a primeira vez que se encontraram com os seus. Estaria ela cometendo um erro ao se entregar para Larkin com tanta facilidade? Saiu do box após terminar o banho, escovou os dentes e trançou os cabelos por cima dos ombros. Saía do banheiro quando algo chamou sua atenção, a tatuagem que ela fizera anos atrás. Virou-se de frente para o espelho lembrando-se daquele que, com certeza, fora o pior dia de toda sua vida. A música abafada voltou aos seus ouvidos, a dor dominou seu corpo e, por um instante, ela viu a própria imagem embaçada pelas lágrimas derramadas naquele dia no espelho da suíte. A dor a sufocava, seu peito parecia ficar menor e menor. Charlotte apertou os olhos com força, secando a lágrima solitária que escorria por sua bochecha e apagou as luzes, saindo dali. Caminhou em direção ao closet, vestindo uma camisola qualquer, olhou a foto da família em seu criado mudo sorrindo e apagou as luzes para dormir. Sem perceber que estava sendo minuciosamente observada.

**

"Já disse o quanto eu te odeio hoje?" Lauren disse ao entrar no carro da outra.

"O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?"

"Não dava pra você ser mais gorda do que eu ou algo assim? Porque mais bonita você já é. Desse jeito não sobram homens pra mim." 

"Era só o que me faltava. Quer passar em algum lugar para comer antes de irmos?" 

"Passa no drive thru do Dunkin, estou sentindo saudades de quando era adolescente e tomava o café gelado de lá depois da escola." 

"Credo, só você pra conseguir tomar aquela porcaria, Lauren."

"Wow me desculpe, senhora Starbucks." 

"Não sei o que te ensinaram na Parish Episcopal*."

"A mesma coisa que ensinaram as patricinhas da St. Joseph Academy*." a outra lhe mandou o dedo.

"Tá bom aqui?" Charlotte perguntou, apontando para a vaga vazia.

"Sim, a gente pode ir andando pela praia e depois nos sentarmos na areia." a outra concordou com a cabeça, estacionando o carro em seguida. "Como vão seus pais?" perguntou enquanto caminhavam pelo calçadão de South Beach. O dia estava ensolarado, o vento batia forte no rosto das duas, fazendo com que seus cabelos esvoaçassem no ritmo do mesmo. A praia estava cheia, pra variar, e era possível escutar pessoas conversando em todas as línguas imagináveis. Até na temporada de furacões Miami continuava abarrotada de turistas. Típico.

"Bem. Mamãe continua atendendo as crianças e papai agora é o chefe de seu departamento na Cleveland State*."

"Seu pai é maluco, largar o posto de promotor pra virar professor."

"Com a minha vinda pra cá, e Jared se aventurando com a banda, ele achou que seria melhor tirar um pouco o foco da nossa família. Como vão os seus pais?"

"Bem. Papai está atolado em ações e relatórios infinitos do USAA*, mamãe continua a procura de novas formas de gastar dinheiro. Acredita que ela cismou em criar uma escola de misses para garotas carentes?" elas riram. "E como é que anda a banda do Jared?" 

"Você quer saber da banda ou do baixista?"

"Ai Charlotte, como você é chata."

"Amiga, você sabe que eu te amo, mas nós duas conhecemos o galinha do meu irmão. Arranja outro, porque Jared não é futuro pra ninguém."

"Você tem razão, mas é tão difícil arranjar um homem que preste hoje em dia." 

"Opa, eu sou um homem e eu presto, gata. Na hora que quiser é só me chamar." um moreno bombado apareceu do nada na frente das duas.

"Não, obrigada." disseram em coro.

"Está vendo as enrascadas em que você me coloca, dona Charlotte?"

"Eu?" 

"Sim, você. Como foi com o Sam ontem à noite?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Você sabe o que quero dizer com isso, não se finja de égua. Ele te levou pra casa e não rolou nada?"

"Não. Eu já te disse que eu e o Sam não temos mais nada, Lauren."

"Também, depois do seu encontro caloroso com Larkin no banheiro." disse baixo, mas a amiga ouviu claramente.

"Eu também já disse que eu e o Steve não fizemos nada no banheiro."

"Steve? Já estão com tanta intimidade assim?" a tenente rolou os olhos. "E não tente mentir pra mim, você está caminhando engraçado até agora." 

As mulheres estenderam toalhas na areia, passando o óleo bronzeador na pele e deitando-se logo em seguida. Mesmo de olhos fechados,Charlotte tinha plena certeza de que estava sendo observada, mas como era uma pessoa conhecida resolveu ignorar. Ficou deitada naquela posição por alguns minutos, virando-se de bruços logo em seguida, lembrou do sonho nada inocente que tivera com Larkin dias antes. Ela queria ligar pra ele, mas não o faria. Eles eram apenas amigos com benefícios e ela não podia deixar a relação dos dois evoluir para nada diferente daquilo. Porém, tinha que admitir que cada minuto que ela passava longe dele a enlouquecia. Precisava estar com ele, tocá-lo, ter o corpo forte do homem grudado ao seu. Era até engraçado pra ela pensar da forma que pensava em Larkin, ainda mais depois de tudo o que acontecera cinco anos antes daquele dia.

"Mas que merda." ouviu a voz irritada da amiga e abriu os olhos.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Continuo branca feito uma lombriga." a tenente riu. "Você só ri porque está com a pele douradinha. Aliás, como é que você faz isso? Você é a única irlandesa que consegue ficar com a pele dessa cor."

"Não se esqueça que eu também sou Mohawk." 

"Foda-se, vou ter que fazer aquele bronzeamento em spray." 

"Pra quê? Você veste aquele jaleco praticamente vinte e cinco horas por dia."

"Você não entende."

"E você é louca."

"Estou com fome."

"Vamos comer então." caminharam até o quiosque da praia, a doutora mexendo em seu Blackberry o tempo todo e a tenente de cabeça baixa. Sentaram-se numa das mesinhas dali e fizeram seus pedidos. Charlotte brincava com o canudo de sua limonada distraída quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

"Olá, meninas." ao se virar, viu um Sam sem camisa atrás de si.

"Hey, Sam." Lauren disse, animada.

"Doutora, tenente." mirou a mais nova com atenção, vendo os olhos dela estacionados em seu tronco.

"Oi."

"Se importam se eu me sentar?" perguntou, vendo elas negarem.

"Pensei que tivesse alergia ao sol, Sam." Charlotte disse alguns minutos depois, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de encarar seu corpo.

"Muito engraçada você, tenente. Vir à praia às vezes faz bem, aproveitar o sol e ver gente bonita também." mirou-a sugestivamente.

"Nossa, já são onze e meia, tenho que ir embora. Tem uma pilha de relatórios pra eu terminar lá em casa." Lauren disse, deixando uma nota de vinte dólares sobre a mesa.

"Eu te levo." 

"Não, Charlie, faça companhia pro Sam. Eu pego um táxi. Aproveitem a praia." 

"Tchau." disse Sam. "Nós precisamos conversar."

"Alguma pista nova para o caso apareceu?

"Não, não é sobre caso nenhum."

"Então o que é?" 

"Preciso te dizer o que descobri sobre o Larkin."

"Olha Sam, não me leve a mal, mas eu sinceramente não estou interessada em saber nada sobre o Larkin."

"Ele fez uma lavagem cerebral em você, é?" o sarcasmo em sua voz poderia ser notado há milhas de distância.

"Claro que não, só não me interessa saber da sua vida, já que ela não tem nada a ver com a minha."

"Não vamos fingir que você não esteve com ele ontem, Charlotte."

"E se isso tivesse acontecido? Não te diz respeito. Você é meu chefe e amigo, mas tudo tem um limite."

"Você está tão desesperada pela atenção de um homem assim? Porque essa é a única explicação pra esse seu envolvimento repentino com ele. Você não o conhece, não sabe de todas as coisas horríveis que ele já fez, e que tenho certeza que ainda faz. Não pode simplesmente pular na cama de um estranho assim, Charlotte. Se não por você, faça isso por seus pais. Acha que seu pai ficaria feliz com isso?"

"Meus pais sabem que eu já sou maior de idade e vacinada, Samuel. Você saber algo sobre mim que eles não sabem não te dá o direito de se intrometer na minha vida." ela catou suas coisas, levantando-se da cadeira e colocando o dinheiro sobre a mesa "E nós dois sabemos que se eu estivesse desesperada pela atenção de um homem era só eu estalar os dedos e você viria feito um cachorrinho no cio pro meu colo. Passar bem."

Caminhou até seu carro, ignorando o homem que chamava seu nome. Ainda bem que ele não havia a seguido. Quem é que ele pensava que era para tomar conta de sua vida daquela forma? Lauren iria se ver com ela, não duvidava nada que a amiga havia chamado Sam ali, era típico dela querer juntar os dois. Destravou o carro, entrando no mesmo e rezando para que não houvesse trânsito até a sua casa.

**

O homem olhou a mala pela milésima vez para ter a certeza de que não estava se esquecendo de nada. Viu o vestido vermelho, cuidadosamente dobrado, em cima da grande poltrona em seu quarto e pensou naquela que não saía de seus pensamentos há quase seis meses. Pensou no quanto gostaria que ela estivesse ali com ele naquele momento, em tudo o que eles poderiam fazer se ela estivesse ali. Balançou a cabeça, espantando todos aqueles pensamentos. Tinha que se forçar a lembrar que pra ela eles não tinham nada sério, mesmo que soubesse que iria provar pra ela que estava errada com o tempo, mas era difícil quando seu cheiro estava impregnado em todos os lugares que ele ia. Precisava vê-la antes de partir, porém não havia tempo para aquilo. Resolveu ligar para ela, talvez aquilo o ajudasse um pouco.

"Alô?" a voz soou desconfiada.

"Tenente." 

"Larkin?" ele podia jurar que ouviu animação em sua voz.

"Reconheceu minha voz com tanta facilidade, assim eu me apaixono." sorriu de lado, mesmo sabendo que ela não o via.

"O que quer?" 

"Não posso ligar por que estou sentindo saudades? Tenho que ter um motivo especial pra falar com você?"

"Me poupe."

"Só estou ligando para avisar que ficarei fora da cidade por três dias."

"E isso muda o quê na minha vida?"

\- Eu realmente preciso dar um jeito nessa língua afiada. Venha até minha casa daqui a três dias.

"E se eu não quiser?"

"Vou até a delegacia e te trago pra cá, nem que eu tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos."

"Muito engraçado." a voz dela falhou ao que se pronunciou.

"Não duvide do que eu sou capaz, tenente, você mal sabe o que te espera. Daqui a três dias você descobrirá." desligou antes mesmo que ela tivesse a chance de lhe responder e voltou sua atenção para a mala a sua frente.

_Parish Episcopal: famosa escola de Dallas._

_St. Joseph Academy: escola famosa de Cleveland, Ohio._

_Cleveland State University: uma das mais famosas universidades de Ohio._

  
_USAA: United Services Automobile Association Federal Savings Bank, um dos bancos privados mais caros dos Estados Unidos. Seu valor estimado é de 57 bilhões de dólares_.

 


	11. Eleven

Charlotte sentiu uma superfície estranha sob si, foi então que percebeu que estava deitada no sofá. Como havia ido parar ali? Lembrava-se perfeitamente de pegar no sono em sua cama confortável horas antes. O barulho irritante da campainha a despertou de seus pensamentos, ela mirou o relógio e pôde ver que não eram nem sete da manhã. Definitivamente mataria a maldita pessoa que a importunava àquela hora da manhã. Caminhou até a porta, com um olho aberto e outro fechado, sentindo o corpo estranhar o piso frio do pequeno corredor e abriu a mesma com raiva. 

"Hey, tampinha!" 

"Jared?" arregalou os olhos ao ver o irmão ali.

"Não vai me convidar pra entrar?"

"Seu pentelho! Senti sua falta." envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, sentindo-o abraça-la de volta.

"Não parece, você nunca me liga." disse, carregando ela, e sua mala, para dentro do apartamento e fechando a porta com um dos pés.

"Mal tenho tempo pra respirar, você sabe. O que faz aqui? Pensei que estivessem em turnê."

"A turnê acabou semana passada, como estamos de férias resolvi vir te ver. Espero não ter atrapalhado."

"A única coisa que você atrapalhou foi o meu sono."

"Deixa de ser preguiçosa, pirralha." 

"Você vai ficar aqui comigo, né?"

"Não precisa nem pedir duas vezes." disse, se jogando no grande sofá da sala.

"Vai ser ótimo ter você aqui, mas tenho que me arrumar pra ir pro serviço daqui a pouco."

"Ah é, esqueci que agora, além do papai, tem outra agente da lei nessa família. Daqui a pouco vão querer me sequestrar por sua causa."

"O pobre coitado que te sequestrar vai se arrepender pro resto de sua vida de tê-lo feito, Jared. Ninguém consegue ficar mais de dez minutos com você, você é um mala." ela riu quando ele lhe mandou o dedo do meio. "Agora vou me arrumar."

"Charlotte, você não tem comida de verdade, não?" ele gritou da cozinha.

"A geladeira está cheia de comida, Jared." adentrou a cozinha, carregando sua bolsa.

"Leite desnatado, pão integral, pizza light. Você chama isso de comida?" disse, se virando para ela. "Até que você não fica tão ruim vestida de gente grande."

"Vai cagar. Tem um mercadinho no fim da rua, se você quiser pode ir lá e comprar todas as porcarias que gosta de comer."

"Nah, acho que vou pedir uma pizza mesmo. E como vai a doutora?" sorriu torto, levando um tapa da irmã no ombro.

"Não comece. Depois eu quem sou a preguiçosa. Tenho que ir agora, volto mais tarde e a gente sai ou algo assim, ok? Tente não colocar fogo na minha casa."

"Sim, senhora." bateu continência e ela saiu dali rindo.

**

"Zakk não conseguiu achar nem um traço mínimo de DNA nos corpos?" perguntou, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos.

"Nada, tenente." 

"Esse caso já está me tirando do sério."

"Bom, se serve de consolo, ao menos nós sabemos que nenhuma delas foi estuprada."

"É, isso é. Zakk entregou o relatório sobre o Nunez para Sam, certo?"

"Sim." Brian respondeu. "Temos que interrogar o Ramirez, a gangue dele é suspeita de matar dois adolescentes em Little Havana semana passada." 

"Era só o que me faltava."

"Você quer interrogá-lo ou quer que peça o Sam pra fazer isso?"

"Peça ao Sam, não estou com saco para o Ramirez hoje."

"Ele ainda dá em cima de você?"

"Ele faz isso com todo mundo. Me surpreende ele não ter dado em cima de você." eles riram.

"Você e o Larkin, hein?"

"Ah, não, Brian. Você também não."

"Ok, ok. Só quero que saiba que tem o meu apoio se quiser mesmo levar essa coisa com ele adiante. Eu tenho plena certeza que ele não tem nada a ver com esse caso, que é tudo um mal entendido."

"Assim espero. O que vai fazer hoje à noite?"

"Olha, se houvesse me perguntado isso dois dias atrás te diria que tinha que encontrar o bofe, mas terminei com ele ontem."

"Sinto muito." disse sincera.

"Não sinta, ele tinha o pau pequeno." ele riu ao vê-la arregalar os olhos. "Por que perguntou?"

"Bem, meu irmão mais velho está na cidade e queria sair com ele. Talvez você pudesse vir junto."

"Seu irmão não é aquele gato que toca numa banda?"

"Gato não sei se é, mas ele é baixista de uma banda sim."

"Tô dentro. Ele é gay? Bi? Gosta de uma aventura selvagem?"

"Eu prefiro não pensar nele em aventura nenhuma, Clifford." eles riram. "Mas ele é louco com aquela minha amiga, Lauren. Lembra dela? E também é o maior galinha de todo o centro-oeste."

"Os mais bonitos sempre são assim. Mas eu topo sair com vocês. Tem um barzinho em South Beach que é mara, a gente pode beber um pouco e assistir o  _Heat_."

"Homens e seus esportes inúteis."

"Hey! Quem ouve isso até pensa que você não fica louquinha quando o  _Patriots_  joga."

"Nem pense em falar mal do  _Patriots_ , você torce para o  _Giants_."

"Às vezes você me decepciona, tenente."

"Vá trabalhar, Brian. Quando o expediente acabar eu passo na sua mesa pra gente ir lá em casa."

"Combinado."

"Tenente? O senhor Studi na linha dois." a voz da secretária ecoou pelo cômodo.

"Obrigada, Hannah." respondeu à maquina, pegando o telefone em seguida. "Papai!"

"Oi, princesa. Como você está?" disse da mesma forma que fazia desde que ela se entendia por gente.

"Bem. Como vão as coisas em Cleveland?"

"Muito bem, nunca pensei que essa vida de professor fosse tão corrida."

"Você está feliz, não está? Isto é tudo o que importa."

"Um passarinho me contou que seu irmão está por aí."

"Pai, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que espionar seus filhos não é legal?" 

"Vocês não são grandes o suficiente para se virarem sozinhos." eles riram. "O que seu irmão fez dessa vez?" Charlotte se lembrou de quando eram crianças, toda vez que Jared fazia algo errado corria para o colo dela. Nem parecia que ele quem era o mais velho.

"Nada por enquanto, pai." 

"E assim espero que seja até ele voltar pra casa. Depois que a banda dele começou a ganhar mais público pelo país ele ficou cada dia mais irresponsável."

"Não fala assim, pai. Jared sabe ser responsável quando quer."

"O problema é que ele nunca quer. Sua mãe já está ficando louca atrás de uma mulher para coloca-lo na linha." 

"Você e a mamãe ainda me matam de rir. Não quero nem ver quando for a minha vez de arranjar um noivo."

"Falando nisso." o tom da voz do homem mudou, a deixando nervosa. "Sua mãe me disse que você e Sam não estão mais juntos."

"Pois é."

"Isso não tem a ver com aquele rapaz herdeiro do petróleo não, né?"

"Quem?" perguntou, confusa.

"O rapaz que saiu com você numa foto." 

"Stephen Larkin?" 

"Este." 

"São apenas rumores, papai."

"Espero que permaneçam assim. Bem, querida, tenho que corrigir alguns papéis e preparar a aula de amanhã. Não fique sem dar notícias por muito tempo, ok? E não se esqueça que eu e sua mãe estamos planejando aquela visitinha no fim do mês."

"Tudo bem, papai. Mande um beijo pra mamãe e tenha uma ótima noite."

"Você também, cuide de seu irmão por mim."

Desligou o telefone, observando o relógio do computador. Só mais duas horas. Pegou a pasta com as fotos e relatórios do caso Ramirez, viu os corpos mutilados de dois adolescentes em algumas delas. Claramente aquele havia sido um assassinato cometido pela gangue do jovem cruel. Pensou em como ela e Jared tiveram sorte, eles poderiam ser uma das vítimas da triste realidade que tomava conta das áreas mais pobres de toda metrópole. Como ela gostaria de poder mudar aquilo, de poder salvar todas aquelas almas inocentes antes que as mesmas fossem corrompidas pelo tráfico. Agora sua única opção era tentar trazer justiça para a família dos garotos. Charlotte, porém, sabia que seria quase impossível ligar Ramirez àqueles assassinatos, era assim com toda gangue. Não havia arma do crime e as poucas testemunhas existentes nunca se submeteriam à ira do homem para coloca-lo na cadeia.

"Pronto, Clifford?" disse, se aproximando da mesa do mais velho.

"Claro. Eu vou te seguindo de moto, pode ser?" 

"Por mim tudo bem." os dois se dirigiram a um dos elevadores. Então a tenente observou o quanto Brian era bonito, alto, cabelos loiros e curtos, olhos azuis e um sorriso extremamente encantador. Se ele não fosse gay ela provavelmente teria uma queda por aquele ser engraçado. Chegaram ao estacionamento, ela entrou em sua quatro por quatro vendo-o subir na moto amarela com maestria e colocar o capacete. Saíram do subsolo e adentraram a rua movimentada. O ronco do motor da moto de Brian chamava a atenção de todos na rua. Em menos de vinte minutos os dois estacionavam seus respectivos veículos na parte dianteira do prédio da tenente.

"Não vamos de elevador?" o homem se pronunciou ao chegarem ao hall de entrada do prédio.

"Brian, você está parecendo meu irmão. Um caminhão de preguiça. São só dois lances de escada."

"Ok, chefe, mas não vá se acostumando com toda a minha gentileza, ouviu?" ela riu e ele a seguiu em direção às escadas.

"Jay? Está aqui?"

"No banheiro!" ouviu o homem gritar. 

"Sente-se, Brian. Quer algo para beber ou comer?" 

"Estou bem."

"O que quer comigo, tampinha?" Jared adentrou a sala com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura, fazendo com que Brian arregalasse os olhos.

"Já não disse pra não andar semi nu pela casa?" ela fez uma cara de brava para ele, que rolou os olhos. "Jared, esse é Brian Clifford, sargento da minha divisão. Brian, esse é Jared, meu irmão. Agora se me dão licença, vou me trocar."

Os três chegaram ao bar algum tempo depois. Charlotte vestia shorts jeans e uma camiseta branca, nos pés uma sandália baixa e confortável. Não havia muitas pessoas ali, o que era um milagre, levando em consideração que o jogo do  _Heat_  começaria em poucos minutos. Sentaram-se numa das cabines dali, Charlotte e Jared de um lado e Brian de frente aos dois. O garçom simpático, que sorria até demais pra tenente, anotou os pedidos do trio sob o olhar nada amigável de Jared e se retirou.

"Gente, como pode um homem ser tão gostoso quanto esse  _LeBron_? E o  _Chalmers_?" Brian disse, observando o telão.

"Credo, Brian, nenhum dos dois é nem um pouco atraente." respondeu a tenente, rindo.

"Esqueci que pra você, dona Studi, atraente significa Stephen Larkin." ela quase engasgou em sua  _Lime-a-Rita_.

"Quem é esse?" Jared perguntou, mirando-a com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Ninguém." Charlotte encerrou o assunto imediatamente.

**

O grande dia havia chegado. Charlotte tentava ignorar as milhões de voltas que seu estômago havia dado durante todo o expediente na delegacia. Dirigira rápido para casa, entrando no banheiro mais rápido que o próprio Flash e tomando um banho demorado. Passara o dia anterior pensando no que vestir e, ao perceber que não tinha nada bom o suficiente, aproveitara o horário de almoço para fazer uma visita rápida ao shopping. Observou seu reflexo no grande espelho de seu quarto. O sutiã vermelho e preto deixava seus seios fartos em evidência e a calcinha de renda preta tinha um quê de inocência. Abotoou a cinta liga nas meias 7/8, colocando o vestido preto logo em seguida. Soltou os cabelos, vendo grandes cachos se formarem nas pontas dos mesmos, delineou os olhos levemente, passando algumas camadas de rímel nos cílios em seguida e finalizou tudo com um batom matte vermelho. Mirou o próprio reflexo no espelho, mais uma vez mal se reconhecendo. Pegou a bolsa, colocando sua carteira, rádio, celular, chaves e batom dentro da mesma. Borrifou um pouco do _Cuir de Russe_  em seu pescoço e pulsos, abrindo a porta do quarto logo em seguida.

"Onde você pensa que vai, mocinha?" ouviu a voz de Jared vinda do sofá.

"Sair. Não me espere acordado."

"É bom que tenha um encontro com Sam, Charlotte!" ouviu-o gritar quando bateu a porta.

Colocou o endereço de Larkin no GPS e seguiu na direção sul. Cantarolou junto com Carl Bârat durante o percurso. Ao chegar no prédio deLarkin, um dos seguranças dali lhe mandou um joinha, destravando o portão da garagem e fazendo um sinal de ‘quatro’ com as mãos. Charlotte entrou no subsolo do prédio, podendo observar que as vagas eram demarcadas por números. No número quatro havia quatro carros, uma moto e duas vagas vazias. Estacionou seu carro numa delas, descendo do mesmo e caminhando em direção ao elevador. Entrou nesse, conectando a chave ao painel e digitando a senha ‘ _1053_ ’, logo estava no hall de entrada do enorme apartamento de Larkin.

"Olá?" disse em voz alta.

"Na cozinha." ouviu a voz de Martha abafada e caminhou até o cômodo.

"Boa noite, Martha."

"Boa noite, senhorita Studi."

"Por favor, me chame de Charlie."

"Ah é, esqueci. Me desculpe." as bochechas da mais velha coraram.

"Sem problemas."

"O garoto Steve está chegando, estou apenas deixando alguma comida pronta pro caso de precisarem." a tenente a mirou, confusa. "Ele pediu que todos os empregados tirassem o resto da noite de folga." Charlotte engoliu em seco "Pode me fazer um favor?"

"Claro."

"Pode pegar uma espátula pra mim, filha?"

"Onde ficam as espátulas?"

"Numa dessas gavetas, Steve contratou uma arrumadeira nova e ela tira todas as coisas do lugar na minha cozinha." ralhou a mais velha, fazendo com que Charlie risse. Ela abriu gaveta por gaveta e, na penúltima dessas, encontrou a foto de uma mulher bonita, muito bonita, numa delas. Pegou a foto, abrindo a última gaveta e por fim encontrando as espátulas. Entregou a espátula para Martha, que tinha a cabeça baixa e observou a foto. A mulher aparentava ter a sua idade, se não fosse mais nova, seus cabelos negros e extremamente lisos caíam sobre seus ombros. Estava sentada num banco próximo ao que parecia ser o Grand Canyon*. Ela sorria abertamente e seus olhos azuis brilhavam, assim como seus dentes extremamente brancos. Apesar de pálida, ela parecia saudável. Feliz.

"É sua filha, Martha?" perguntou, vendo a mulher levantar a cabeça.

"Não." toda a cor sumiu de seu rosto.

"Então quem é?" 

"Ninguém. Deve ser alguma parente da nova arrumadeira, como eu disse ela fez uma bagunça na minha cozinha." pegou a foto, colocando-a no bolso de seu avental. "Bem, terminei de fazer a torta. Tem mais comida na cozinha, não sei você, mas Steve provavelmente morreria de fome se tivesse que encostar no fogão. Então dá pra esquentar tudo no microondas."

"Ok."

"Pode ir se sentar na sala de estar. Você lembra onde é, certo?" a mais nova concordou. "Estou indo então. Tenha uma boa noite."

"Você também." caminhou até a sala de estar, se sentando no sofá e encarando os diversos quadros que estavam nas paredes. Ouviu o barulho do elevador e os saltos de Martha ao que essa saía do apartamento. Levantou-se do sofá, observando os objetos que estavam no cômodo. Sobre a lareira havia alguns porta retratos, fotos de Larkin na infância, adolescência e algumas mais recentes. Charlotte observou que ele sempre posava sozinho ou com Martha. Achou aquilo estranho, mas não mais estranho do que o pedaço de mármore do móvel que tinha uma coloração levemente mais escura do que o resto do mesmo. Parecia que era uma peça solta. A tenente puxou a pedra levemente, vendo uma gaveta se abrir, o conteúdo da mesma a deixou boquiaberta. Quatro armas, automáticas e semi-automáticas, duas adagas e um silenciador. Antes que pudesse dizer ou ao menos pensar em alguma coisa, ouviu o barulho do elevador. Fechou a gaveta com pressa, sentando-se no sofá mais rápido ainda e fingindo olhar algo em suas unhas. Os passos firmes se aproximavam ainda mais do cômodo e, de repente, eles cessaram. Charlotte olhou pra cima, vendo um Larkin radiante encará-la sorridente. Ele vestia calças sociais cinzas, um colete da mesma cor, uma camisa branca, a gravata pêssego estava frouxa e os botões superiores da camisa desfeitos. Ao seu lado uma pequena mala preta de rodinhas e em seu braço o paletó e a pasta. Largou os mesmos sobre o carpete, se aproximando dela. Estendeu sua mão, vendo-a pegar e puxou a mais nova para si, selando os lábios em seguida.

"Preparada para a melhor e mais louca noite da sua vida?" ela podia ver as chamas dentro das hipnotizantes íris azuis dele e sentiu um arrepio passar por todo seu corpo. Definitivamente, ela estava preparada para aquilo. Ou queria estar.

  
_*Grand Canyon: uma das atrações turísticas mais famosas dos Estados Unidos, localizada no Arizona_.

 


	12. Twelve

O homem abriu os olhos lentamente, a dor latejante na cabeça o incomodava, mas nada incomodava mais que as cordas que o mantinham amarrado no que lhe parecia ser uma pilastra no meio do cômodo. Estava razoavelmente escuro e, a julgar pelo céu lá fora, poderia concluir que eram seis ou sete da noite. Escutou uma voz grave falar baixo coisas que não pôde entender completamente; tudo o que decifrou dos sussurros foram as palavras " _chefe_ " e " _atrasado_ ". Agradeceu aos céus pela faixa que lhe impedia de enxergar ter sido removida, nunca imaginaria que sentiria tanta falta assim de sua preciosa visão. Um pouco mais a frente de si havia o corpo de uma mulher imóvel coberta pelo que parecia ser um lençol, braços e pernas ligeiramente abertos, ponderou se ela estava morta, mas podia ver seu peito subir e descer com pouca frequência, mas ainda assim rapidamente. O homem, o qual ele assumiu ser o dono da voz grave, aproximou-se de si, podia sentir o perfume dele ao que o fazia, e ele achou melhor cerrar os olhos quase que por inteiro. Quem sabe assim sua vida estivesse protegida? 

"Sei que está acordado, Luke." ouviu a voz se dirigir a si e praticamente pulou de susto. 

"O que quer de mim?"

"Apenas quero uma audiência." 

"Audiência para quê?" 

"Você vai ver, Luke, você vai ver." 

O homem agachou-se ao lado do corpo da mulher, Luke não podia ver muito do mesmo, já que ele vestia uma camisa de mangas compridas, luvas pretas, e uma touca que lhe tampava todo o rosto, deixando apenas seus olhos e lábios a mostra. Observou que seus olhos brilhavam, parecendo estar em chamas, e que ele sorria brevemente. O mascarado acariciou o rosto a sua frente levemente e, logo, a mulher acordou se revirando um pouco. Havia marcas roxas pelas partes expostas de seu corpo, outras que pareciam ter sido causadas por um cigarro aceso e vergões indicando que ela provavelmente havia sido cruelmente torturada. Seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se apavoradamente, tentou gritar, mas a fita sobre seus lábios a impediu de fazê-lo. Seus braços estavam presos por cordas atadas ao chão, assim como os tornozelos, sentia como se um caminhão a houvesse atropelado e todo o medo que sentia se multiplicou em mil quando viu o homem deitar-se sobre si com um sorriso macabro nos lábios. Ele aproximou o nariz ao rosto dela, inalando seu aroma de lavanda e o cheiro de menta que vinha de seu cabelo. Sentiu-se extremamente irritado, aquele não era o cheiro que procurava. 

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te machucar.  _Muito_." sussurrou no ouvido dela, que se arrepiou imediatamente. 

Tinha que fazer aquilo da maneira certa ou todos os seus esforços iriam por água abaixo. O homem mascarado mirou algo atrás da pilastra em que Luke estava amarrado e sorriu abertamente. Pegando a adaga que estava escondida próxima ao seu tornozelo, ele fez o primeiro corte no corpo da mulher, sentindo-a tremer de medo sob si. Aquilo parecia o excitar ainda mais. Cortou-a diversas vezes, vendo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto sardento e os gritos de horror serem abafados pela fita. Pegou uma garrafa que estava no chão, próxima ao corpo da jovem, e despejou seu líquido sobre alguns dos cortes no tronco da moça. Ela gritou com todas as suas forças, grossas lágrimas jorrando por sua face, queria morrer. A morte seria bem melhor do que suportar tudo aquilo.  _‘Está na hora’_  ele pensou, ao perceber que o estômago da garota era a única parte de seu tronco intacta, decidiu por fim acabar com o sofrimento desta. Ao menos por enquanto. O próximo corte foi feito na delicada garganta da loira, o sangue espirrou em seu rosto, fazendo com que ele o virasse para evitar os jatos rápidos, enquanto ela se retorcia, fazendo barulhos que remetiam a um engasgo, o homem mascarado sentira uma enorme alegria dentro do próprio peito. Como era bom tirar a vida de alguém, apesar de que este não era seu método favorito de o fazer, mas ainda assim era uma sensação eletrizante! Respirou fundo e aproveitou o momento. Alguns minutos depois, a mulher não se mexia sob si. A vida já não habitava seu frágil corpo. Tocou o pescoço dela, admirando o próprio trabalho e lembrando-se de uma noite bem parecida com aquela que ficara no passado. Precisava senti-la ainda mais próxima de si. Desfez o fecho da calça que usava, levantando o lençol que cobria a outra e investiu nela com força. Agora sim. Fechou os olhos e pôde imaginar que no lugar daquela havia outra mulher. Ligeiramente mais alta, a pele menos pálida, cabelos mais escuros e as coxas mais definidas. Tenente. Mal podia esperar para estar dentro dela novamente. O ato não durou muito, ele não poderia se dar aquele luxo. Ao finalmente levantar-se, pôde ver Luke mirar a cena com olhos arregalados e com uma clara expressão de nojo. Tirou o lençol de cima da mulher, usando a adaga para marcar algo sobre seu abdômen, gargalhando ao o fazer. Luke sentia vontade de vomitar, medo de perder a própria vida e, quando deu por si, tremia intensamente. Quando o homem estava satisfeito, aproximou-se de si, abaixando a sua frente, ainda com a adaga na mão. 

"Sabe, Lucas, eu adoraria terminar o nosso papo." levou a adaga aos lábios, lambendo o sangue ali lentamente. "Porém, tenho um encontro com uma pessoa muito importante. Não posso deixá-la esperando, certo? Nós nos falaremos em breve, boa noite." foi tudo o que Luke pôde ouvir antes de ser repentinamente dominado pela escuridão.

**

"Perdoe a minha demora, espero que não tenha ficado aqui sozinha por muito tempo, o avião atrasou. Depois me perguntam o porquê de eu odiar a American Airlines." bufou, rolando os olhos e ela sorriu brevemente. 

"Não gosto de esperar, Larkin, acho bom que isso não se repita." 

"Ah, é?" arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

"Sim." 

"Sabe, tenente, se não estivesse com tanta saudade da sua pessoa até discutiria sobre esse tom que acabou de usar comigo." Charlotte se sentiu como uma adolescente ao ouvir aquilo, tinha a certeza que corara com força. "Você fica linda vermelha." 

"Me poupe." ele sorriu abertamente para ela, permanecendo assim por alguns instantes. "O que foi?" 

"Nada." 

"Então por que me olha assim?" 

"Por nada, tenente, só estou pensando. Vai querer me interrogar agora?" 

"Sabe que não seria uma má ideia?" 

"Pena que hoje a interrogada será você." seus lábios se aproximaram do ouvido dela. "E você se lembra qual o meu método de interrogação, certo?" ela inspirou com força ao ouvir aquilo, claro que se lembrava. Não havia como esquecer as palavras que ele usara consigo na delegacia. 

Stephen afastou-se dela, afrouxando a gravata que usava e desabotoando o colete. A tenente passou uma das mãos por seu cabelo, observando que a camisa que ele usava estava extremamente amarrotada, não quis imaginar o porquê daquilo e se limitou a mirar o carpete. Podia ouvir o barulho dele movimentando-se ao seu redor, sentiu a respiração quente em sua nuca e imediatamente os pelos do local se ouriçaram. Seu peito subia e descia com uma velocidade que nem ela sabia que o podia fazer. Uma das mãos de Steve subiu por seu braço, apenas o tocando levemente com a ponta dos dedos, e ele viu a pele dourada por baixo deles se arrepiar ainda mais. Afastou os cabelos longos dela, deixando seu pescoço à mostra e aproximou os lábios da pele que estava ali. 

"Sabe, o corpo é coberto por vários nervos." a tenente podia sentir os lábios do homem se moverem com cada palavra, por mais que eles não estivessem tocando a pele do lado de seu pescoço. "É possível estimular cada um desses nervos proporcionando prazer a uma pessoa ao fazê-lo. Existem até aqueles que dizem ter atingido um orgasmo simplesmente por terem sido tocados na clavícula da maneira certa." Charlotte sentiu todo o ar sair de seus pulmões quando as pontas dos dedos dele lhe tocaram ali. "Nem sempre é preciso um contato mais  _sexual_  para obtermos o que queremos." Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo com que ela percebesse sua excitação crescendo gradativamente. Apertou os olhos com força e se afastou, caminhando em direção à pasta jogada no carpete. 

Studi sentia como se as pernas fossem feitas de gelatina, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse entrar em colapso e cair de joelhos ali mesmo. Tentou respirar, puxando o ar com força para si e compreender o que havia acontecido. Deus, se ele poderia fazer com que ela ficasse assim somente com as pontas de seus dedos, o que aconteceria quando ela estivesse totalmente a mercê dele? Com aquele pensamento, seu coração se acelerou mais uma vez. Precisava se acalmar, não queria lhe passar uma impressão errada, não poderia deixar que ele ao menos cogitasse a proporção do efeito que tinha sobre si. Stephen passou uma das mãos nervosamente pelos fios extremamente negros e brilhantes de seus cabelos, abrindo a pasta e tirando desta um envelope laranja. Caminhou em sua direção entregando-o a ela. 

"Abra." pensou em questioná-lo, mas apenas abriu o envelope. Haviam nele algumas folhas grampeadas, elas eram de um hospital escocês, arqueou a sobrancelha e continuou a ler as informações contidas ali.

_“[…] o paciente teve o sangue examinado para que qualquer doença que o mesmo possuísse fosse detectada. Com isto dito é possível declarar que os resultados exibidos abaixo são corretos e devem ser aceitos por qualquer instituição que respeite os códigos de saúde impostos pela Organização Mundial de Saúde._

  
_Presença do vírus da_ AIDS _: negativa_  


  
_Presença do vírus_ HPV _: negativa_ Herpes _: não encontrada no paciente_ Sífilis _: não encontrada no paciente_ Gonorréia _: não encontrada no paciente_  


 

_Ao ser testado para detectar outros vírus sexualmente transmissíveis não foram encontrados nenhum dos mesmos. O paciente está completamente saudável, salvo por quedas inesperadas da pressão arterial que não ocorrem com frequência. Declaramos, por fim, que ele está apto a praticar qualquer atividade física…”_

 

"Por que está me mostrando isso?" 

"Queria que tivesse plena certeza de que não lhe ofereço risco algum, pode se sentir segura comigo." 

"Steve, eu não tenho nenhum exame assim para te mostrar e –" 

"Não se preocupe, confio em você, tenente." 

"Eu não sei se seria certo isso, colocá-lo em risco desta forma. Acho melhor eu voltar quando tiver exames similares a lhe mostrar." 

"Que tipo de risco poderia me oferecer, tenente? Afinal, eu sou o único homem que teve um contato mais  _íntimo_  com você.  _Ou_ _será_ _que não sou_?" pensou ter visto um pouco de dúvida nos olhos amendoados dela, mas a dúvida se esvaiu depressa. 

"Claro que é." 

"Ótimo, não gosto de dividir nada com ninguém." abriu os botões das mangas da camisa, puxando-a para cima logo em seguida. "Vamos jantar? Espero que Martha tenha deixado algo para que nós comamos." 

"Eu não estou exatamente com fome." 

"Tem que comer, tenente. Afinal, vamos gastar energia por  _muitas_  horas hoje." engoliu aquilo em seco, seguindo-o na direção da cozinha. 

Steve, ao que parecia, era bem familiar com o micro-ondas. Ele serviu a tenente, que observou o prato com salmão, batatas e brócolis, percebendo que estava sim com fome. Sentiu-se um pouco incomodada quando ele se sentou do outro lado da mesa, de frente para si, e não ao seu lado como houvera feito em outra ocasião. Larkin começou a comer sem olhá-la e a tenente aproveitou a deixa para observá-lo como não houvera feito antes. Seus cabelos lisos caíam levemente sobre a testa, fazendo com que ela quisesse esticar a própria mão e tirar os fios dali. Ele comia concentrado, colocando apenas um pouco de comida no garfo e mastigando as pequenas porções vagarosamente. Observou a maneira engraçada como ele segurava os talheres e sorriu de leve. 

"A comida está muito boa, deveria provar e parar de me encarar tanto. Daqui a pouco estarei em chamas." riu brevemente, ouvindo-a dizer algum palavrão em voz extremamente baixa. 

Stephen encarava, por baixo dos longos cílios, o pescoço tentador da tenente. Pensou no pesadelo que o acompanhara até o outro continente e balançou a cabeça, espantando-o dali. Seus olhos subiram para os lábios carnudos, e agora rubros, tentando se controlar para não pular, literalmente, sobre seu corpo e atacá-la ali mesmo na cozinha, feito um virgem com ejaculação precoce. Bebeu um pouco da água que estava na taça a sua frente e voltou ao seu prato. Em alguns minutos eles estavam colocando a louça dentro da lava-louças. Charlotte poderia jurar que o homem nem saberia onde o aparelho se situava, que ele nunca nem ao menos o havia tocado e apenas o fizera para tentar impressioná-la. Era sempre assim. Sentia o gosto do cheesecake que comera na sobremesa ainda em sua boca. Sentiu os dedos dele tocarem os seus e o encarou. 

"Vamos?" ela assentiu brevemente e eles caminharam até as escadas dali, chegaram ao segundo andar e ele parou abruptamente. 

"Se importa de esperar no quarto de hóspedes enquanto eu tomo banho?" 

"Não, pra mim tudo bem. Qual deles?" 

"O mesmo em que ficou da última vez. Pode, sei lá, ligar a televisão ou algo assim. Prometo não demorar." 

Sentou-se na cama fofa do quarto, observando alguns dos objetos ao seu redor. O quarto, apesar de muito confortável, lhe parecia um tanto quanto impessoal e frio. Como se ninguém o habitasse há tempos. Será que Larkin preferia levar seus interesses amorosos para o andar de cima? Um flash da festa passou por sua cabeça, mais precisamente um flash dele conversando com a ruiva que tinha cara de puta. Sim, ela tinha cara de puta. Não tinha nada que ficar se exibindo para ele, ou vestir uma roupa totalmente inadequada para aquele tipo de evento. Mulherzinha vulgar.  _‘Deus, eu estou com ciúmes do Larkin!’_  pensou consigo mesma. Não era possível, era apenas uma impressão. Uma impressão totalmente equivocada, isso sim. Charlotte perdera tanto tempo em seus devaneios que, quando deu por si, Steve estava entrando pela porta aberta. Ela esperava que ele viesse ao seu encontro enrolado em uma toalha, vestindo somente calças ou até mesmo nu, mas o homem sabia lhe surpreender da forma correta. Vestia uma camisa com gola em ‘V’ preta, que delineava perfeitamente cada músculo de seu tórax, e uma calça jeans escura que, pelo que ela pôde ver, abraçava os músculos de sua perna e a sua bunda da maneira certa. 

"Não ligou a TV?" ela finalmente tirou os olhos das pernas dele e mirou seu rosto emoldurado por fios negros e molhados. 

"N-não." 

"Ahm, ok então." o olhar dele lhe dizia que ela provavelmente estava com uma expressão de maníaca no rosto. "Vamos subir?" 

"Claro." pegou a mão que ele esticava, percebendo o quão quente esta estava se comparada a sua. Subiram as escadas lentamente, parando ao chegarem no corredor. "Por que paramos?" 

"Quero que me diga tudo o que você não concorda em fazer, antes de entrarmos no quarto." 

"Como assim?" 

"Diga-me tudo o que não te deixaria confortável comigo na cama." disse simplesmente. 

"Bem, várias coisas, pra ser sincera." 

"Você pode me fazer uma lista delas depois, apenas diga as mais importantes agora. Não me perdoaria se fizesse algo que viesse a te deixar incomodada." sorriu brevemente para ela, tocando sua nuca com os dedos. 

"Eu não gostaria que você colocasse objetos estranhos em mim." 

"Qual, por exemplo?" 

"Garrafas, tacos de baseball?" disse como se fosse óbvio. 

"Onde você viu esse tipo de coisa acontecendo, tenente?" 

"Não me olhe assim." repreendeu ao que ele a mirou de olhos arregalados. "Eu também não acho que concordaria se você urinasse em mim ou algo assim. Sei que tem gente que gosta disso." 

"Você tem uns amigos mais estranhos do que eu, hein?" riu brevemente. 

"Por último, eu me sentiria desconfortável se não pudesse ver o seu rosto enquanto nós transamos." 

"Então não gosta de ser vendada?" 

"Não, eu quis dizer" sentiu-se ficar ligeiramente vermelha "sexo por trás." 

"Tudo bem, posso lidar com isso." sorriu para ela abertamente. "Agora, vamos. Já são nove da noite, e eu pretendo aproveitar cada minuto dessa noite." caminharam até a porta do quarto dele e ele parou em frente a mesma com a mão na maçaneta. 

"Gosto de drama, mas essas paradas dramáticas estão me dando nos nervos." Charlotte disse impaciente. 

"Olhe como fala, tenente. Aliás, aproveite que ainda pode falar assim comigo, a partir do momento em que entrarmos neste quarto você não é mais a tenente Studi. Você será minha submissa e fará exatamente como eu comando, entendeu?" ela assentiu lentamente. "Ótimo. Mais uma última coisa, precisamos de uma palavra de segurança." 

"Palavra de segurança?" 

"Sim. Quando você não se sentir confortável com alguma coisa que eu fiz, use a palavra de segurança e eu paro." 

"Qualquer palavra?" 

"Qualquer palavra." 

"Vermelho." 

"Tem certeza?" 

"É claro que eu tenho certeza, Larkin." rolou os olhos. 

"Oh tenente, não sabe o quanto vou me divertir cuidando dessa sua língua afiada." tocou o queixo dela brevemente. "Agora vamos. Lembre-se: ‘não’ não vai me fazer parar." 

Ao adentrar o quarto, Charlotte ficou consideravelmente surpresa. Esperava ver amarras e correntes penduradas por ali, ou que talvez a mobília houvesse sido trocada por outra mais… conveniente, porém o quarto de Larkin permanecera como da última vez em que estivera ali. Exceto, talvez, pela colcha escura sobre a cama. Steve pegou um controle, que ficava sobre o criado mudo, apertando uma sequência de botões e logo as cortinas das enormes janelas de vidro se fechavam lentamente. As luzes do quarto se ajustaram para criar um ambiente  _sensual_  e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante. Ele se sentou numa poltrona desconhecida para ela, que ficava de frente para a enorme cama. Mirou-a com olhos famintos e, com um gesto dos dedos, fez com que ela se aproximasse de si. A tenente parou a poucos passos de distância do homem, que tinha uma das mãos no queixo, e o encarou. Ver o corpo dela naquela roupa estava o tirando do sério, mas ele disfarçou. 

"Tire a roupa." disse, somente vendo-a hesitar um pouco e direcionar uma das mãos para a barra do vestido. " _Devagar_. O vestido por último." 

Ela assentiu brevemente. Inclinou-se para frente, o cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto, e começou a desabotoar as sandálias que usava. Sua cabeça estava ao alcance do homem, que teve que, mais uma vez, se controlar para se manter quieto em seu assento. Chutou as sandálias para o lado, subindo lentamente a barra do vestido para que pudesse desabotoar a cinta-liga. Os olhos dele brilharam ao perceber o que ela vestia. Pigarreou, chamando sua atenção. 

"Coloque os pés nos meus joelhos, depois tire a meia." 

Algo na voz dele a fazia ficar ainda mais sem ar, completamente sem controle sobre o próprio corpo. Apoiou o pé direito no joelho esquerdo dele, encarando seus olhos azuis ao que descia a meia preta o mais devagar possível. O movimento fez com que parte da calcinha que ela vestia ficasse a mostra, fazendo com que o mais velho desviasse seu olhar dali e passasse a mão que não estava no queixo pela extensão dos cabelos. Repetiu o processo com a perna esquerda, sentindo-se tremer levemente ao fazer. Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, puxando o vestido pra cima logo em seguida. Pensou ter ouvido o homem murmurar algo baixo e virou-se para ele assim que jogou o vestido em algum lugar do quarto. Estava prestes a desabotoar o sutiã, quando a voz dele a impediu. 

"Espera. Venha aqui." puxou a mão dela para si, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Grudou seus lábios com avidez, sentindo as unhas dela arranharem-no a nuca. Suas mãos foram em direção aos quadris dela, pressionando as duas pélvis com força, ouvindo-a gemer longamente. Separou os lábios dos dela, puxando seu cabelo com força, e grudou levando seus lábios em direção àquela que provavelmente era uma parte especial do corpo da mulher para si. O pescoço. Sugava-o com força, movendo os quadris dela com uma das mãos e fazendo com que ela rebolasse lentamente sobre si. Sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer, logo após de tê-la mordido com força na parte do ombro que se conectava ao pescoço. As mãos dela invadiram sua camisa e, antes que ele pudesse perceber, estavam próximas demais do zíper de sua calça. Charlotte colocou uma das mãos sobre o membro visivelmente ereto dele e o apertou levemente, fazendo com que Steve jogasse a cabeça para trás e apertasse seu quadril com as duas mãos. 

Aproveitando sua deixa, beijou-lhe o pescoço, lambendo seu pomo de adão e o mordendo levemente, sem tirar a mão de seus jeans ou saberia que perderia o controle sobre ele. Seus beijos desceram, como puderam, pelo corpo do homem e ela logo se viu ajoelhada entre suas pernas e desfazendo o zíper de seu jeans. Abriu o botão do mesmo puxando-o levemente para baixo, suas mãos estavam agora sobre a boxer preta e brincavam com o elástico da mesma. 

"Charlie, você…você não precisa fazer isso. Eu sei que você era –" 

"Eu era uma  _virgem_ , Larkin, não uma  _santa_." mirou-o com olhos cheios de luxúria e ele levou sua mão ao queixo dela. 

"Te disse que aqui eu sou seu dominador. Se refira a mim como senhor." mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior com força. 

"Tudo bem." ela disse quando ele lhe soltou, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. "Digo, tudo bem,  _senhor_." ele lhe sorriu satisfeito e ela continuou o que fazia, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de ser parada. 

Sua mão adentrou a cueca que ele usava, entrando em contato com seu pênis, que pulsava e parecia querer queimá-la, tamanha era a temperatura deste. Puxou a peça para baixo, libertando-o e vendo o mesmo praticamente saltar a sua frente. Respirou fundo, tentando absorver as informações e, ao mesmo tempo, lembrar-se de como fazia aquilo. Circulou-o com a mão, apertando levemente e ouvindo um suspiro vindo do homem. Iniciou movimentos lentos de vai-e-vem, aplicando um pouco mais de pressão gradativamente e ouvindo-o gemer ao que o fazia. Aproximou os lábios da cabeça vermelha, observando que ela possuía o mesmo tom levemente acarminado que os lábios tentadores do homem, soprou-a devagar e um gemido mais longo veio dele. Sorriu de lado, passando a ponta da língua por ali, circulando sua glande, a princípio lentamente e se afastou um pouco. Um gemido de reprovação veio dele e, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, segurou-lhe o falo e lambeu desde sua base até a cabeça. Repetiu o gesto algumas vezes, antes de colocá-lo na boca por fim. Manteve-a concentrada na glande, enquanto com as duas mãos, o estimulava em movimentos rápidos e precisos. Retirou uma das mãos, empurrando-o ainda mais para dentro de si, sugando com força e sorrindo brevemente ao vê-lo apertar os lados da poltrona de modo a se controlar. Recolheu a outra mão, descendo ainda mais a cabeça e sentindo-o no fundo de sua garganta. Se controlou ao máximo para não engasgar ao que fazia movimentos lentos. Uma das mãos de Larkin enrolou-se ao seu cabelo com força acelerando seus movimentos e fazendo com que vez ou outra ela acabasse engasgando, não que ele parecesse ligar muito para aquilo. Charlotte também não se incomodava, tudo aquilo só fazia excitá-la ainda mais, não se surpreenderia se o líquido que encharcava o tecido de sua calcinha começasse a escorrer pelos pés do homem e tinha certeza que ele não se importaria nem um pouco com aquilo. O mais velho soltou seu cabelo, fazendo com que ela finalmente parasse um pouco com os movimentos e respirasse propriamente. Continuou a estimulá-lo com uma das mãos, mirando seu rosto levemente corado e observando que seus olhos azuis estavam fechados com força. Seus movimentos ficaram mais lentos e, ao ouvi-lo gemer em reclamação, ela passou os dentes levemente sobre sua glande. Os globos azuis que iluminavam o rosto do homem a miravam com intensidade, como se pudessem queimá-la, e ele sorriu de uma forma que assustou até a ela. No momento seguinte, se viu deitada no centro da enorme cama com ele entre suas pernas. Sentiu seu membro quente entrar em contato com uma de suas coxas e arqueou as costas com a expectativa. 

"Ah tenente, você está sendo uma garotinha muito má." mordeu-lhe a mandíbula levemente. "Vou ter que te punir por isso." 

Retirou as últimas peças de roupa que cobriam seu corpo, separando os braços dela para que estes ficassem esticados na altura de seu umbigo, se encaixando entre suas pernas e sentindo sua glande friccionar-se levemente à entrada dela. Suas mãos fortes subiram e desceram pelo corpo dela enquanto ele lhe olhava com fascínio. 

"Vamos jogar." 

"J-jogar?" 

"Sim. Quer saber as regras do jogo?" ela assentiu brevemente. "O jogo tem somente uma regra básica e simples: se seus ombros ou seus quadris se levantarem do colchão eu pararei imediatamente o que estou fazendo. E se você tentar me impedir, a punição será pior, estamos entendidos?" 

"Sim." 

"Sim o quê?" 

"Sim,  _senhor_." 

"Ótimo, agora apenas relaxe, vou cuidar de você." ela não podia ver que ele deslizara no colchão de modo a ficar com a cabeça entre suas pernas, mas sentiu a respiração dele indo de encontro a sua intimidade e respirou fundo. "Lembre-se das regras do jogo." assim como acontecera anteriormente, ela podia sentir os lábios dele se movimentando de acordo com suas palavras. 

Teve de se controlar para não se mexer, sabia que não duraria muito até atingir seu orgasmo e não o queria atrasar de forma nenhuma. Pena que aquele era exatamente o objetivo de Steve. A língua macia dele a lambeu de baixo para cima, fazendo-a gritar. Sentiu seu dedo aproximar-se do clitóris, massageando-o com precisão enquanto outro dedo brincava perto demais da entrada dela. 

"Por favor…" implorou baixo com um gemido. 

"Não se esqueça das regras do jogo e as regras do quarto. Cale-se e confie em mim." A mulher grunhiu frustrada e, sem aviso algum, dois dedos do homem a penetraram de uma só vez, fazendo com que ela arqueasse as costas e, involuntariamente, levantasse os quadris em direção a ele. 

"Eu te avisei o que iria acontecer se não obedecesse as regras." 

"Por favor Steve,  _senhor_ , não pare agora. Eu juro que não desobedecerei a nenhuma outra regra." 

"Ok, todos merecem uma segunda chance, esta será sua segunda e última chance, estamos entendidos?" 

"Sim, senhor." 

A mão do homem girou, assim como os dedos que estavam dentro dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto. Ele tateou sua parede interna, enquanto mordiscava seu clitóris, aplicando pressão e, finalmente, encontrando o lugar que procurava. Ao senti-lo curvar os dedos um pouco mais sobre aquela região, Charlie gritou com vontade e ele sorriu. Após alguns minutos, retirou os dedos de dentro dela, os substituindo com sua língua quente. Beijou-a intimamente, como fizera em outra ocasião, não parando de estimular seu clitóris. A visão da tenente estava ficando nebulosa, um sinal que ela chegaria no ápice em alguns minutos, Steve parou o movimento de seus dedos e fez menção de afastar a cabeça dela. A mulher estava tão entorpecida no próprio prazer que não hesitou em tentar impedi-lo de se afastar. Sua mão apertou o cabelo dele com força, movendo-o na direção do centro do seu corpo. 

"Eu  _avisei_." disse ele, após passar a ponta da língua brevemente por ali. 

"Oh, não!" 

"Meninas más merecem um bom corretivo." algo na voz dele a excitava de uma forma insana. Ele caminhou em direção ao closet, deixando-a sem ar, ainda na cama, e voltou logo em seguida com cordas pretas nas mãos. O coração de Charlotte se acelerou com aquilo, a expectativa era grande demais, tudo o que se podia ouvir dentro do quarto eram sua respiração falha, e intensa, e os ventos batendo nas árvores do lado de fora do prédio. Pegou-a pelos tornozelos, fazendo com que ela flexionasse os joelhos, duas das cordas prenderam os tornozelos dela aos pés da cama, outra corda amarrou as duas mãos dela acima de sua cabeça ao meio da cabeceira da cama. 

"Se tentar esticar as pernas será pior pra você." a voz grave dele enviou um arrepio para as partes mais inesperadas de seu corpo. Pôde vê-lo arrastar a cadeira para ainda mais perto da cama, sentar-se nela e observar a intimidade da mulher enquanto segurava um objeto em suas mãos. "Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Charlotte?" 

"Vinte e três." 

"Vinte e três o quê?" 

"Vinte e três anos,  _senhor_." 

"Pretendia lhe punir com apenas o dobro de sua idade, quarenta e seis chicotadas, mas como você parece não querer aprender a maneira certa de falar comigo, vou arredondar o número para cinquenta." sentiu um espasmo percorrer seu corpo e sua intimidade ficar ainda mais úmida ao ouvir aquilo. "Então quer dizer que a minha garota fica  _excitada_  ao pensar em ser punida?" ele riu roucamente. "Isso vai ser melhor do que eu esperava." ao olhar para ele, viu que vestia o jeans aberto, e havia uma pequena área de sua boxer que estava molhada. Aproximou ainda mais a cadeira da cama, com o objeto na mão e sorriu maniacamente. "Espero que saiba contar, Charlie, a cada vez que não contar, será uma chicotada extra." ela pensou seriamente em mandá-lo se ferrar, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo contato do couro com sua intimidade já sensível. 

A sensação era indescritível e incomparável. Suas pernas fraquejaram, tremendo com força e ela gritou arqueando como pôde o corpo. Sentiu a mão do homem acariciá-la levemente logo em seguida e implorou mentalmente que ele usasse as mãos só mais um pouco. Só mais um pouquinho. Era tudo o que ela precisava para explodir. Ouviu-o pigarrear e mira-la com os olhos cerrados, como se esperasse que ela fizesse algo. 

" _U-um_." sua voz saiu rouca e aguda demais, mas ela esperava que ele a tivesse ouvido. 

"Boa menina." 

O segundo impacto foi ainda melhor que o primeiro. Ela pulsava de desejo, sentindo o prazer latejar em si e sua voz se esvair a cada grito gemido que dava. Stephen encarou a pele vermelha e convidativa a sua frente, mordendo o lábio inferior e arrumando forças de lugares desconhecidos para se controlar. Era apenas a décima vez que o chicote entrava em contato consigo e a mulher não tinha mais forças para gritar. Agradeceu o fato de que os vizinhos dificilmente a ouviriam, seria no mínimo constrangedor encarar qualquer pessoa que a tivesse ouvido naquele momento. Ouviu o homem pigarrear pela terceira vez e gemeu por razões que nem ela conhecia. 

"Última chance." ele avisou. 

"Vá se foder." 

"O que disse?" 

"Isso mesmo que ouviu, não vou contar mais merda nenhuma e se achar ruim pode ir pro diabo que te carregue." 

"Oh, tenente, agora sim eu vou te punir de verdade." o tom ameaçador dele fez com que ela abrisse os olhos rapidamente. 

"Não é isso que você estava tentando fazer durante todo este tempo?" 

"Talvez, mas eu consigo fazer  _pior_."

"O que você vai fazer comigo?" disse com a respiração falha. 

"Calma, Charlotte, não é tão simples assim. Vou te ensinar o que realmente significa submissão." 

"E como vai fazer isso? Vai me dar tapas na bunda até que eu aprenda a minha lição?" 

"Não. Te dando tapas eu estaria te recompensando. Agora só observe." ele, mais uma vez, foi ao closet, voltando deste com uma fita negra e outro objeto que ela só havia visto em filmes. Seu coração se acelerou ainda mais, se é que aquilo era possível, e a excitação também cresceu. Tudo o que ela precisava era um toque, um mínimo toque a faria explodir e então se aliviar por fim. Steve se aproximou dela, vendando-a com a fita negra, ela esperava que ele usasse o outro objeto, mas não aconteceu. 

Ouviu uma movimentação no quarto, mordeu o interior de sua boca frustrada e tentou prestar atenção aos barulhos a sua volta. Eles eram singelos, quase nulos, e de repente cessaram. Tudo o que ouvia era sua respiração acelerada e os batimentos rápidos de seu coração. Será que ele havia saído do quarto e simplesmente a deixado amarrada ali como uma forma de punição? Não, não podia ser. E se ele estivesse apenas ali a observando? Observando as reações e os resultados em seu corpo do que ele havia feito. Seus mamilos estavam rígidos e pareciam formigar. Podia sentir o calor aumentar ainda mais entre suas pernas, a expectativa lhe deixando ainda mais molhada. ‘Por favor, apareça!’ pensou no quanto gostaria de apenas ouvir a voz dele, apenas para ter a certeza de que toda aquela excitação não era em vão. Será que ele a invadiria quando ela menos esperasse? Ela gostaria de ouvi-lo dizer o quanto a queria baixo ao pé do ouvido, que explicasse tudo o que faria a ela com riqueza de detalhes. Ela estava tão excitada, como queria poder se tocar,  _só por um instante_. Mexeu os braços, tentando se livrar das cordas em vão. Ouviu a cadeira sendo arrastada e congelou. Ele estava ali o tempo todo! Maldito. Mil vezes maldito. 

"Você consegue sentir o ar a sua volta, minha menina? Escute o silêncio. É impressionante o quão mais sensíveis ao silêncio ficamos ao perder a visão, não é? Em breve você descobrirá como outros sentidos seus ficarão mais aguçados." disse em seu ouvido. "Só precisa ser paciente." sentiu os dedos dele tocarem a base de seu pescoço e gemeu baixo. "Estou te torturando, não é? Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você é tão impaciente, minha linda. Sabe há quanto tempo espero tê-la assim? Muito mais tempo do que pode imaginar. Pensa que foi a única a quebrar as regras?" o colchão afundou do seu lado esquerdo, indicando que ele havia se sentado ali. 

"Sabe quantas regras tive que quebrar por sua causa, Charlie? Tudo o que estamos fazendo é errado, eu sei, mas não poderia mais resistir. Vou te explicar alguns princípios da submissão." seus dedos circulavam o abdômen dela, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo ainda mais. "Sua submissão significa que eu vou ser seu dono não só aqui" seus dedos tocaram a intimidade dela brevemente, fazendo-a suspirar "mas também aqui" disse tocando-lhe a cabeça "e quem sabe um dia aqui." seus dedos passaram brevemente pelo seio esquerdo dela. 

Como era possível que sua respiração estivesse ainda mais acelerada? Stephen deveria ser canonizado depois desta noite por todo seu controle sobre o corpo. Ele sentia seu pênis doer de tanta excitação, mas não conseguia forçar-se a parar com a tortura. Era prazeroso demais para si, Deus, ele era mesmo doente. 

"Para que fosse minha submissa, teria que esperar que tivesse pelo menos cinco anos de experiência sexual, mas eu simplesmente  _não podia esperar_!" mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha ouvindo-a suspirar, ela sentiu a mão dele em seu pescoço. Estava começando a sentir falta daquele toque, ele apertou-a com força, fechando os próprios olhos e suspirando. "Eu estou te machucando? Espero que não. Sabe por que eu gosto de te segurar pelo pescoço? Não pra te machucar, ou te assustar, mas pra te fazer sentir que eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Consegue sentir minha presença?" 

"Sim,  _senhor_." disse quando ele finalmente afrouxou o aperto em seu pescoço. 

"Então vamos acabar com essa agonia." ao que ele disse isso, ela sentiu as cordas que a prendiam à cabeceira soltarem-se do móvel, suas mãos continuando presas e o mesmo com seus tornozelos. 

Larkin colocou-a sentada na cama, tirando-lhe a venda e ela encarou os olhos mais lindos que já houvera visto sorrindo de lado. Ele a beijou brevemente, separando os lábios e colocando o objeto nela, que se sentiu a princípio incomodada com a esfera em sua boca, mas logo se acostumou. Ele sorriu ainda mais, pegando-a no colo e a colocando sentada na poltrona. Os braços dela foram posicionados acima de sua cabeça, a corda sendo presa a algo que ela não podia ver, seus joelhos cansados foram mais uma vez flexionados e os tornozelos presos aos pés da poltrona. 

"Agora sim." ele puxou a camisa, jogando-a em algum lugar qualquer e os dedos dela se coçaram para tocá-lo. Distribuir beijos por cada uma das marcas ali, principalmente a mancha que ele tinha num dos ombros e que a fascinava. Assistiu-o chutar a calça e as boxers para algum canto e penetrá-la de uma só vez. Os dois gemeram alto. "Tão apertada." ele disse baixo. 

A visão dela se tornou turva mais uma vez. Um enorme orgasmo se formando dentro de si, ainda mais intenso do que qualquer outro que já tivera em toda sua vida, parecia que aquilo era uma rotina com Larkin. Tudo ficava melhor, e maior, a cada vez que eles repetiam o ato. Ele a observava completamente encantado, era como um sonho que se tornara realidade, ela era seu maior sonho. A maneira como o corpo dela se movia a cada investida, como seus lábios se fechavam ao redor da bola vermelha, a maneira como ela fechava os olhos com força a cada vez que ele ia mais fundo e forte dentro de si. Ver tudo aquilo nos olhos do homem foi o fim. Com múltiplos espasmos ela gozou, viu estrelas ao revirar os olhos e gemeu o mais alto que pôde. Steve também não durou muito após senti-la se contrair ao redor do seu membro, investiu nela com força, apertando suas coxas contra si e gritando ao finalmente atingir o clímax. 

Ficaram naquela posição por alguns vários minutos, respiração e corações extremamente acelerados. Sentia-o afagar seus cabelos levemente, mas não conseguia responder aos toques. Saiu de dentro dela, fazendo com que ela se sentisse incrivelmente vazia, o líquido jorrou levemente pelo interior de sua coxa e ela suspirou. Ele saiu dali, em direção ao banheiro e logo voltou com uma toalha molhada. A toalha estava morna, ela pôde perceber ao que ele a limpava, os nós das cordas foram desfeitos e a coleira removida. 

"Eu –" 

"Shh" pressionou o indicador aos lábios dela "você precisa dormir um pouco." Carregou-a para a cama, sem se importar em vesti-la ou a si próprio. Ligou o ar condicionado, colocando-a por baixo das cobertas e sentou-se ao seu lado. 

"E agora?" 

"Como?" 

"O que fazemos agora?" 

"Você vai dormir, eu vou trabalhar." desligou as luzes usando o controle remoto, pegando uma pasta que estava no criado mudo. Ele acendeu o abajur ao seu lado e beijou o pescoço dela. 

"Tudo bem então." 

"Boa noite, Charlie." 

"Boa noite,  _senhor_." deu uma risadinha, fazendo com que ele a mordesse levemente.

 


	13. Thirteen

"Aww, ela não é uma gracinha dormindo?" a mulher mirou o corpo da outra deitado a sua frente.

"Amy, cale-se, se ela acordar eu juro que eu te mato." 

"Credo, amor, não se preocupe que eu não vou acordar a sua garotinha preciosa não!" riu em voz baixa sentindo-o a puxar pelo braço.

"É melhor eu te tirar daqui logo." 

Abriu os olhos e se encontrou num cômodo mal iluminado. Vestia uma legging preta e uma jaqueta da mesma cor, onde diabos estava? Sentiu uma mecha do cabelo cair sobre seus olhos e instintivamente a colocou atrás da orelha, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção, suas mãos estavam molhadas. Mirou ambas sem poder enxergar nada corretamente, sabia que as mãos estavam cobertas por algum líquido, mas não fazia a mínima ideia do que este poderia ser. Caminhou em passos cuidadosos até onde ela deduzia ser a porta e ao vir de encontro com uma parede, tateou-a na esperança de encontrar um interruptor. Suspirou aliviada ao finalmente poder acender a luz para logo em seguida ser surpreendida por um grito de horror. Virou na direção do grito e o que viu quase a fez desmaiar, uma garota loira tentava sem sucesso se manter o mais afastada possível da pessoa a sua frente. Em seus braços haviam marcas arroxeadas, mas não foi aquilo que chamou a atenção da tenente, e sim o corte profundo em uma de suas coxas que sangrava sem parar. 

"Por favor, me deixe em paz!" disse em voz alta.

"Eu não vou te machucar. Vem comigo, eu te ajudo a sair daqui." estendeu as mãos na direção da mulher vendo que elas estavam ensanguentadas. A mulher começou a gritar novamente e a tenente a mirou confusa. E então o mundo começou a girar.

Uma mulher sentada no banco da praça vazia chorava. Seus cabelos negros, longos e extremamente brilhantes, cobriam seu rosto parcialmente e o vento fazia com que eles chicoteassem contra o mesmo. Usava o costumeiro batom vermelho, vestia a icônica jaqueta preta acompanhada por calças de cintura alta colada e uma camisa branca. Era possível ver algo diferente em seu corpo, algo muito perigoso. A pessoa que a observava estava longe, mas a sentia perto. Muito perto. Caminhou em passos largos até a mulher e, por mais largos que seus passos se tornassem, ela parecia se afastar ainda mais. Os soluços da morena ecoavam num volume extremamente alto, como se houvessem enormes caixas de som reproduzindo-os por toda a parte, quando, por fim, a pessoa conseguiu chegar perto o suficiente dela. Sua cabeça ergueu-se lentamente, as lágrimas marcando seus olhos, ela abriu a boca, mas não pôde dizer nada. Seus olhos se dirigiram ao próprio corpo, onde uma enorme mancha vermelha se formava tomando conta da região do peito. Olhou para cima, mais uma vez, mordendo os lábios para abafar a dor. A observadora sentiu uma lâmina rasgar profundamente seu ombro esquerdo. As duas mulheres se olharam sem poder dizer nada, até que um barulho interrompeu o contato entre as duas, um chiado fraco e estático. À medida que ele se tornava mais alto, a distância entre as mulheres se tornava maior, e a morena com olhos arregalados foi tudo o que a outra pôde ver antes de ser puxada com força pela cintura para trás. 

Charlotte arregalou os olhos com pressa, sua respiração rápida e descompassada, sentia um braço forte envolver-lhe a cintura e uma perna sobre a sua. Então tudo havia sido um sonho. Um sonho horrível, mas ainda assim um sonho. Sentia-se um pouco zonza, mirou o relógio no criado-mudo vendo que este marcava quatro e vinte e três da manhã. Não dormira nem duas horas inteiras desde que o homem a despertara mais cedo. Tentou mover o corpo lentamente, mas parecia que estava acorrentada a ele. Respirou fundo, virando-se e vendo o rosto do mais velho a poucos centímetros do seu, seus cabelos caíam sobre a testa e os lábios estavam ligeiramente separados. A tenente sorriu de lado, tentando se afastar mais uma vez e conseguindo, Steve se revirou um pouco na cama antes de suspirar profundamente e deitar-se na direção oposta em que ela estava. Caminhou em passos lentos, e doloridos, até o banheiro, acendeu uma das luzes, sentindo os olhos protestarem e se encarou no espelho. Estava um completo desastre, mas ainda assim se sentia incrivelmente bem, o que era no mínimo estranho. Lavou o rosto com água morna, voltou ao quarto para pegar um elástico dentro da bolsa e percebeu que a mesma estava aberta. Estranho. Procurou o elástico vendo que o rádio e o celular não estavam ali.

"Droga." disse baixo, teria que ir buscá-los no carro. Vestiu a blusa e a calça jeans que Larkin havia lhe dado algumas horas atrás, amarrou os cabelos e pegou as chaves do carro. Ouviu uma movimentação no quarto, o homem remexia por debaixo das cobertas mais uma vez. ‘Que ele não acorde, que ele não acorde’ repetiu o mantra em pensamento.

"Hey, onde você vai?" a voz sonolenta e embolada dele se pronunciou ainda na cama.

"Vou pegar meu celular, esqueci no carro. 

"Pra que precisa de celular agora?" as íris azuis a encararam curiosas.

"Nunca se sabe quando haverá uma emergência, deixei meu irmão sozinho em casa e, acredite, ele colocaria fogo em tudo rapidinho.

"Tá bom, tá bom, mas eu vou com você.

"Está com medo que eu fuja, Larkin?" arqueou a sobrancelha, segurando o riso.

"Não, se fugir eu sei onde te encontrar." piscou um dos olhos enquanto vestia a boxer e logo em seguida uma calça de moletom. "Vamos?" entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela lhe mandando um olhar significante ao que ela tentou separar as mãos. Caminharam até o elevador, onde ele colocou a chave e digitou a senha. "Tem que digitar a senha na hora de sair, senão o elevador fica aberto a todos que moram no prédio." disse e logo em seguida beijou a mão dela que estava entrelaçada na sua.

"Stephen." 

"Sim?"

"Eu não quero que você tenha a impressão errada sobre tudo isso, okay?" mirou o rosto do homem vendo seus olhos vidrados nos seus "Eu não quero que você pense que estamos juntos só por causa do que aconteceu hoje." 

"Me diga, tenente, você costuma ser assim tão íntima com todos os seus amigos?"

"Não, mas -"

"Então por que insiste em negar que nós temos algo?"

"Você não entenderia. Só pare de enxergar o que não existe."

"Sou eu quem estou enxergando o que não existe, Charlotte? Você tem certeza disso? Eu não te entendo, sério, qualquer outra mulher estaria mais do que feliz por ter comigo o que eu quero ter com você."

"Você se acha a última Coca-Cola do deserto, não é?" 

"Não, não me acho." ele apertou o botão que fazia o elevador parar. "Eu só queria saber o motivo dessa relutância, qualquer idiota pode ver que você gosta de mim e ainda assim insiste em negar."

"Como é que eu poderia gostar de um -" ela freou-se antes que pudesse dizer besteira.

"De um o quê?" ele aproximou-se dela, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e encarar seu rosto com uma mistura de pânico e choque. "Não vá me dizer que você também acredita nessa história de assassinato. Já me bastou o Hagman."

"O que o Sam fez?"

"Sam? É assim que você o chama? Sabe, eu ouvi algumas histórias sobre você e o capitão, mas preferi não acreditar." disse num tom de desdém, seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas.

"Vamos logo para o meu carro." apertou o botão fazendo com que o elevador voltasse a se movimentar, ele passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos virando-se na direção oposta dela. O elevador desceu mais alguns andares chegando, finalmente, a garagem. 

"Esqueci algo lá em cima, já volto." o homem disse ainda de costas para ela que assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do cubículo em direção ao próprio carro.

Destravou as portas, sentando-se no banco do motorista e respirando profundamente. Mirou o banco do passageiro, vendo ali algumas pastas de casos em andamento, a que mais lhe perturbava estava no topo de todas as outras, abriu-a, relendo as informações que houvera praticamente memorizado e observando as fotos dos corpos mutilados. Um chiado lhe chamou a atenção, ele vinha do banco de trás do carro, acendeu as luzes encontrando ali seu rádio e o bendito celular. A luz no telefone piscava, mas antes que pudesse checar o que esta indicava, uma voz ecoou pelos alto-falantes do rádio.

" _Tenente Studi, está aí? Câmbio._ " a voz grossa disse afobada.

"Studi aqui, câmbio."

" _Tenente, temos um cento e trinta e oito aqui na Rua Washington 234 e precisamos de sua ajuda, câmbio._ "

"Já entraram em contato com o capitão Hagman? Ele é quem deve recrutar todos os oficiais neste caso, câmbio." franziu a testa mal humorada, trabalhar era tudo o que não precisava naquele momento.

" _Estávamos fazendo a patrulha rotineira, tenente, e infelizmente não estamos conseguindo contatar o capitão Hagman, câmbio._ " uma voz diferente se pronunciou.

"Vou solicitar reforços. Washington 234, certo? Câmbio."

" _Certo, tenente, nós já solicitamos reforços, estes devem estar aqui em meia hora, câmbio._ "

"Tudo bem, me dê vinte minutos e eu estarei aí. Câmbio e desligo." amaldiçoou a maldita polícia militar. Será que eles eram incompetentes ao ponto de não saberem chamar um perito e um legista sozinhos? Teria que sair dali imediatamente se quisesse chegar à cena do crime a tempo, mas como diria isso a Larkin? Ele ainda não havia retornado e ela não tinha a bendita chave do elevador. Abriu o porta-luvas tirando dali uma pistola preta, uma caneta e um bloquinho de anotações. Escreveu um bilhete rápido para o homem e o deixou grudado ao Jaguar ao lado de seu carro, engatou a ré e saiu dali quase voando. Ainda estava escuro em Miami, o sol nasceria em algumas horas, Charlotte se sentia incrivelmente cansada e, como se já não lhe bastasse isso, um acidente numa das avenidas que ela teria de cruzar para chegar ao local do crime parara o trânsito pouco movimentado dali. 

"Merda." parou o carro atrás de uma van preta, virando-se para o banco de trás a procura da sirene que usava em situações de emergência. Ela não estava ali. Ao voltar-se para frente a van havia sumido e uma viatura estava parada mais a frente, um policial se mantinha de pé próximo a esta, preparado para revistar qualquer carro suspeito. 

"Tenente Studi!" o policial a cumprimentou ao que ela parou o carro em frente a ele.

"Oficial Bailey?" 

"Isso. O que te traz aqui a esta hora?"

"Alguns oficiais me informaram de um cento e trinta e oito há alguns minutos daqui." 

"Ah sim, então é melhor que você vá. Depois nos falamos." 

Dirigiu com pressa até a bendita rua que, diga-se de passagem, era extremamente mal iluminada, estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e tentou chamar os imbecis pelo rádio sem obter nenhuma resposta. Malditos comedores de donuts inúteis. Pegou a arma, destravando-a e caminhou na direção do prédio que parecia estar abandonado. Era numa hora dessas que ela desejava ouvir mais os conselhos do pai e andar com uma lanterna no carro. Subiu as escadas da entrada do mesmo, abrindo a porta com cuidado para não ser ouvida, temia que o assassino ainda estivesse ali. Tateou o bolso da calça percebendo que o celular houvera ficado no carro e disse um palavrão em pensamento. Um grito feminino a colocou em alerta, ele vinha do andar superior, tentou subir as escadas com o máximo de rapidez que lhe era permitido pela escuridão. Ao entrar no cômodo escuro, ela ouviu mais um grito desesperador. 

"Por favor, me ajuda!" a mulher chorava e soluçava em volume alto. 

"Onde você está?" perguntou à mulher que não respondeu. Sentiu alguém caminhar por trás de si e, antes que pudesse reagir, foi golpeada na cabeça. Caiu ajoelhada no chão e em seguida teve a mão direita chutada fazendo com que sua arma voasse para o outro lado do cômodo. Tentou se levantar, sendo empurrada para baixo pelos pés da pessoa que estavam em suas costas. Ela pôde então perceber que quem estava ali era um homem.

"Mas o quê diabos?" antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma das mãos do homem foi em direção ao seu pescoço apertando-o com força. Ele virou seu corpo a levantando, ainda segurando seu pescoço, até que seus pés estivessem no ar.

"Enfim nos encontramos, tenente. Ouvi dizer que estava a minha procura." a voz rouca e baixa dele soou macabra em meio à escuridão, e em seguida ele riu. A mulher tinha a certeza que não sairia dali viva. A jogou no chão como se ela fosse um saco de penas, e ela sentiu uma de suas costelas reclamar com o impacto, o homem se aproximou dela que se encolheu por instinto e riu ao perceber que ela o tinha feito. - Vocês mulheres são tão fracas e idiotas. - ela tomou um impulso e se levantou, partiu para cima do homem, que estava de costas, lhe dando alguns golpes usando as pernas e as mãos. Ele se virou para ela que se preparava para lhe dar um soco e conseguiu pará-la antes que ela o fizesse, torcendo seu braço com habilidade e jogando-a de encontro à parede.

"Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir me machucar?" sentiu as mãos dele em seus cabelos, em seguida seu rosto foi de encontro ao joelho dele e um estalo alto, seguido de uma dor aguda no nariz, a fizeram gemer. Seu nariz estava quebrado. "Sabe, eu me diverti tanto com aquelas outras vadias. Vai ser ótimo fazer o mesmo com você."

"Isso é o que você pensa." lhe deu uma cotovelada e o ouviu arfar, tentava a qualquer custo enxergar melhor em meio à escuridão, mas parecia que ele havia coberto as janelas com um pano escuro. Era impossível ver qualquer coisa que estivesse no chão, como a arma carregada que ela trouxera consigo. 

"Cansei de brincar de gato e rato com você, tenente." jogou o corpo da mulher no chão, de bruços, puxando seu cabelo para cima, enquanto pisava com toda sua força em um de seus braços fazendo-a gritar. "Cala a boca! Cale-se!" seu punho foi de encontro com o rosto dela. Levantou seu corpo fraco que tentava em vão se defender e apenas a encarou por alguns instantes. Charlotte não conseguia sentir o braço, seu nariz pulsava e parecia que nunca mais voltaria a respirar. Foi jogada de qualquer jeito no chão pelo homem que no momento seguinte, já não estava ali. Ouviu uma porta fechar e decidiu que esta era a hora certa de tentar se levantar.

Não imaginava que seria tão difícil assim se erguer e se manter de pé, na quarta tentativa ela finalmente conseguiu. Tudo ainda estava escuro, tateou as paredes tentando voltar para o lado de fora da mesma maneira que entrara ali. Deu uma volta quase que completa no cômodo, sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue nos lábios, e encontrou a porta que houvera sido fechada. Tinha a textura de uma porta velha, quando girou a maçaneta e a tentou arrastar para trás pôde perceber que, sim, era uma porta velha, barulhenta e extremamente pesada. O rangido agudo da porta ecoou em seu ouvido, causando-lhe uma dor de cabeça quase que automática. Caminhou em passos lentos e leves, tentando achar as escadas, o taco velho do prédio fazia com que seus passos não fossem tão silenciosos o quanto ela gostaria. Respirou aliviada ao encontrar o corrimão da escada para logo em seguida gritar de horror quando sentiu uma mão empurrá-la com força. Sempre que via pessoas rolando escada abaixo em filmes, Charlotte se perguntava como é que eles perdiam tanto o controle do próprio corpo a ponto de se deixarem rolar com tanta facilidade, mas agora que ela era a pessoa caindo, ela sabia exatamente o porquê. Perdera completamente o controle sobre o próprio corpo, sentia os degraus entrarem em choque com suas costelas, o nariz quebrado e os braços doloridos, degraus estes que pareciam nunca acabar a fim de prolongar a sua dor. Quando, finalmente, chegou ao fim da escada, seu rosto foi de encontro a uma poça cheia de algo que ela deduziu ser sangue. Tentou se levantar dali ao ouvir os passos fortes descendo as escadas, e seus esforços foram todos para o ralo quando viu um par de sapatos masculinos à sua frente. Agora que estava no primeiro andar, as frestas das portas permitiam que a pouca claridade da manhã iluminasse o local. 

"A festa mal começou e já está querendo ir embora?" olhou para cima vendo um homem mascarado com uma espécie de aparelho próximo a boca. "Eu não gosto de garotinhas fujonas." tendo dito isso, o bico do sapato dele foi de encontro às costelas direitas dela fazendo com que Charlotte gritasse. "Acho que ela estava te pedindo ajuda." A mulher não entendeu do que é que ele falava, até que foi arrastada pelos cabelos para frente, onde viu uma mulher morta com os olhos arregalados e gritou com toda a força que tinha. Até que a escuridão foi mais forte que todos os seus gritos.

 


	14. Fourteen

"Charlotte. Charlotte, consegue me ouvir?" uma voz familiar perguntava distante.

Seus olhos se abriram por alguns instantes revelando uma luz branca forte, antes que sua mente fosse transportada para longe dali mais uma vez. Sentia algumas partes do corpo serem tocadas, perfuradas e arderem, mas não parecia ter forças suficientes para demonstrar qualquer reação. Depois do que pareceram dias, ela recobrou a consciência novamente, abriu seus olhos lentamente, sentindo que suas pálpebras pesavam toneladas e uma mão repousava sobre a sua. Jared apoiava a cabeça na outra mão encarando o chão, o quarto à sua volta era extremamente branco e parecia ser grande demais para a cama solitária que o ocupava.

"Onde eu estou?" sua voz soava mais rouca do que ela esperara.

"Charlie! Ainda bem que você acordou, vou chamar a enfermeira."

"Jared, espe-"

"Bom dia, senhorita Studi, meu nome é Judy e eu vou checar seus sinais vitais, tudo bem?" uma mulher alta e esguia disse ao adentrar o quarto.

"Claro. Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu comigo?" 

"Você teve um pequeno acidente, pelo que eu sei, seu braço foi deslocado e o nariz quebrado. Por isto o algodão no seu nariz." disse vendo a outra tocar o mesmo. "Você vai sentir um incômodo no braço esquerdo por alguns dias, tem sorte de não o ter quebrado, o doutor Tiernan disse que terá que usar uma tipóia até que ele volte ao normal. Ah, se sentir um incômodo na sua região pélvica, é por conta do absorvente que tivemos que colocar em você já que começou seu ciclo durante a noite. Alguma dúvida?"

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"

"Pouco mais de quatorze horas. Sente alguma dor? Fome?"

"Um pouco de fome e dor de cabeça."

"Vou providenciar algo para que você coma e um analgésico para a cabeça. Seus amigos querem falar com você, estão preocupados. Posso deixar que eles entrem?"

"Sim, por favor." 

"Charlie, você nos deu um susto!" Lauren adentrou o quarto seguida do irmão mais velho da tenente.

"Me desculpem." 

"Papai e mamãe estão se segurando para não virem pra cá. Eu lhes garanti que você estava bem, mas sabe bem como eles são né?" 

"Claro. Depois será que podemos ligar pra eles?"

"Sim, é só me avisar quando quiser que eu ligue."

"O que aconteceu com você, Charlie?" a mulher a observou com olhos preocupados.

"Eu não sei ao certo, minhas memórias estão todas meio que embaralhadas."

"Isto é normal, pelo que o Sam me disse, você provavelmente bateu a cabeça com força." ouviram algumas batidas na porta e a cabeça loira do homem apareceu pela mesma.

"Como é que está a minha tenente favorita?"

"Confusa, Sam. Vou buscar um café pra mim, vocês querem?"

"Eu estou bem." respondeu o capitão.

"Eu quero um, por favor." Jared disse piscando para a mulher que corou levemente antes de sair dali, fazendo com que ele risse.

"Você tem que parar com essas gracinhas, Jared." - a irmã mais nova disse vendo-o levantar os braços em rendição.

"Como se sente?" Sam sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama dela.

"Estou bem, só um pouco confusa como a Lauren disse. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu comigo?" 

"Bem, seu amigo fez uma visita ao seu apartamento e quando descobriu que você não estava por lá, ele e seu irmão me ligaram. Eu rastreei o GPS do seu celular, encontrando seu carro numa rua suspeita e depois disso foi fácil te achar." 

"Ele estava lá?"

"Ele quem?"

"O açougueiro, eu acho que era ele. Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que foi ele quem fez isto comigo."

"Você conseguiu ver seu rosto?"

"Não, a casa estava completamente escura, foi como se ele tivesse coberto todas as janelas com algum pano ou algo assim." 

"Estranho." disse o homem pensativo.

"O que é estranho?"

"Quando entramos no prédio, todas as janelas estavam abertas. Os cômodos estavam bem iluminados quando encontramos você amarrada no centro de uma sala. Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa?"

"Eu não sei."

"Tente, por favor, é importante."

"Ok." a mulher se forçou a lembrar-se de algo, uma melodia familiar não saía de sua cabeça. "Jim Morrison."

"Como?"

"Eu escutava a voz de Jim Morrison." forçou um pouco mais a própria memória lembrando-se da risada de duas pessoas ao que pouco a pouco mais dor se espalhava por várias partes de seu corpo. Observou partes do mesmo vendo pequenos cortes e uma queimadura no seu pulso, que houvera sido claramente causada por um cigarro aceso.

"Talvez ele estivesse ouvindo música?" Jared se pronunciou no canto do quarto.

"Eles."

"Eles?" perguntou Sam confuso.

"Eu poderia jurar que ouvi duas pessoas rindo enquanto estava inconsciente. Ou quase inconsciente." 

"Nenhum rosto?"

"Não, desculpa."

"Você acha que conseguiria reconhecer a voz do homem?"

"Eu gostaria de te dizer que sim, mas ele mudou a própria voz."

"Como assim?" questionou seu irmão.

"No começo, sua voz era bem baixa e rouca, mas não naturalmente rouca. Era como se ele estivesse a forçando um pouco. Depois, eu acredito que ele tenha usado uma daquelas máquinas idiotas de modificar a voz."

"Merda." 

"Eu queria poder ajudar mais, mas não sei de mais nada." 

"Por que é que você foi praquele lugar sozinha?"

"Os dois policiais, os militares me avisaram pelo rádio que havia um corpo lá."

"Você sabe que a primeira coisa a se fazer neste caso é pedir reforços, Charlotte." 

"Eles me disseram que haviam pedido reforços. Aliás, onde é que estão esses inúteis? Quase acabaram com a minha vida."

"Este é o problema." 

"Como assim, Sam?"

"Não havia polícia militar nenhuma, Charlotte. Era uma armadilha." Jared respondeu pelo homem.

"Mas eu não entendo. Como é que conseguiram ganhar acesso aos nossos rádios?" 

"Ainda estamos tentando descobrir esta parte."

"Não há como rastrear este tipo de coisa?"

"Não sei, tenho que perguntar aos encarregados desta parte. Não é isto o que me preocupa."

"Então o quê?"

"Encontramos o corpo de uma garota na cena do crime." 

"Então havia mesmo um corpo?" 

"Sim. Toma." entregou-lhe uma pasta que continha fotos de uma mulher aparentemente bonita. A garganta desta havia sido aberta, havia um corte profundo em sua barriga, como se esta também tivesse sido aberta, e em suas pernas outros cortes formavam uma frase.

" _“Aqui está mais uma vadia, tenente”_ " leu a frase em voz alta. 

"Ainda estamos procurando a identidade dela, mas pelo que já foi analisado ela provavelmente tinha trinta anos. Não conseguimos encontrar o fígado."

"Por que é que ele levaria o fígado dela?"

"Não sei, Charlotte, eu não consigo entender a cabeça deste cara." 

"Isto é bom."

"Como assim?"

"Ele não parece seguir um padrão. O que indica que ele não tem muita experiência ou técnica quando o assunto é matar pessoas. Ele está ficando cada dia mais desastrado e menos cauteloso."

"Ainda assim, parece que fica cada dia mais violento." 

"Mostre a ela, Sam."

"Me mostrar o quê?"

"Na cena do crime encontramos um gravador." levantou um saco plástico que continha o aparelho pequeno, pegou uma das toalhas de papel segurando o mesmo com esta. "Parece que o nosso assassino gosta de guardar souvenirs." Apertou o play.

" _Não, por favor, não!_ " a voz chorosa de uma mulher implorava e um barulho elétrico pôde ser ouvido. Ela gritou ainda mais alto. Os gritos de socorro e pedidos de piedade duraram vários minutos antes que Sam decidice por fim desligar o aparelho.

"O que a gente vai fazer agora, Sam? Você acha que deveríamos mostrar a fita para os parentes das vítimas anteriores? Quem sabe eles não reconhecem a voz?"

"Esta ainda não é minha maior preocupação."

"Então o quê?" 

"Você é minha maior preocupação."

"Eu vou ficar bem, Sam."

"Não é seu estado físico que me preocupa. Eu acho que fui precipitado ao recomendar que você fosse nomeada tenente."

"Isso é um absurdo!"

"Não, não é. Você sabe que não é, Charlotte. Se fosse um absurdo, você não teria entrado num prédio suspeito totalmente despreparada." fez um sinal com a mão para que ela não o interrompesse. "Eu também acho que está próxima demais do caso para tratá-lo com a seriedade necessária."

"Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isto de você."

"Só estou te dizendo a verdade."

"É por causa do Larkin, Sam? Você  _realmente_  está fazendo todo este alarde por causa de ciúmes? Eu esperava mais de você."

"É a verdade, Charlotte. Doa o quanto doer. Você está íntima demais do nosso maior suspeito pra poder pensar direito."

"Você é louco."

"E você precisa aprender a encarar os fatos."

"Oras-"

"Chega!" Jared exclamou os assustando. "Eu sinto muito, minha irmã, mas tenho que concordar com Sam. Não conheço este tal Larkin, mas eu posso ver claramente a mudança que a presença dele na sua vida causou. Você sempre se focou mais na sua vida profissional e veja só onde chegamos."

"Jared, não é assim."

"Claro que é assim. Desde quando você, logo você, deixou de ocupar as páginas de destaque policiais do jornal para aparecer nas fofocas das colunas sociais? Você tem que pensar no seu futuro, no respeito que merece da população, antes de simplesmente dormir com um mauricinho drogado com tendências psicopáticas."

"Querem saber? Saiam daqui, não estou com cabeça para lidar com nenhum dos dois." 

"Tudo bem, voltaremos mais tarde. Vamos, Jared?" 

Os homens saíram do quarto a deixando sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos. Por mais que ela quisesse negar, sim, era verdade. De uns tempos pra cá não se sentia capaz de se focar no trabalho que tanto batalhou para conseguir como antes. A culpa não era  _só_  de Steve, não. A culpa era da própria vida que ela levava. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de realmente aproveitar sua vida, sua juventude, quando adolescente passava tempo demais enfiada nos livros ou tentando compreender a cabeça maluca de seu ex namorado. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de não se preocupar com absolutamente nada. Não antes de estar com Larkin. Quando estava com ele, era como se não existissem problemas em sua vida. Como se ela pudesse passar dias sem trabalhar e sem se comunicar com ninguém. Estar com ele lhe dava uma liberdade que ela não provara em anos anteriores, ela gostava daquilo. Não é como se estivesse perdidamente apaixonada pelo dono dos olhos mais lindos que ela já vira, mas também não era só pelo sexo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava dele, claro que ela gostava, não iria pra cama com ele do contrário. Não aceitaria ser submissa a ele se não gostasse do homem, mas a pergunta que não queria calar era: Será que ela gostava dele o suficiente para deixá-lo interferir em sua vida profissional? 

_Alguns minutos antes…_

Stephen caminhava em passos largos com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. O que havia acontecido com Charlotte? Ele ainda não sabia direito. Quando a encontraram ele pôde vê-la brevemente, ainda dormindo, depois que os médicos a examinaram. Na sala de espera do hospital o clima era no mínimo desconfortável. O tal irmão da tenente o olhava com uma cara nada amigável enquanto cochichava junto ao capitão Hagman.Lauren felizmente o tratava bem, tentando puxar papo com ele de vez em quando. Larkin retornara brevemente ao seu apartamento onde trocou de roupa após um banho rápido e cancelou seus compromissos daquele dia. Não iria arredar o pé do hospital enquanto não visse os olhos amendoados da mulher e tivesse certeza de que ela estava bem. Cumprimentou a recepcionista, mostrando-lhe sua identidade e colando o adesivo de ‘visitante’ na camisa polo que vestia. Mal havia chegado ao corredor próximo aos elevadores quando esbarrou num homem pouca coisa mais baixo que si mesmo.

"Me desculpe." disse amigavelmente.

"Então é você!" o homem disse quando ele fez menção de continuar andando.

"Como?"

"Você é Stephen Larkin." riu sarcasticamente.

"Sim. A gente se conhece?" perguntou, esperava que não fosse um daqueles jornalistas intrometidos.

"Não exatamente. Temos alguns amigos em comum."

"Okay?"

"É engraçado."

"O que é engraçado?" franziu o cenho confuso.

"É engraçado pensar que você" o olhou de cima a baixo com desdém "é o cara que estava cuidando da minha garota enquanto eu não retornava."

"Oi?" mas de que diabos aquele homem estava falando?

"Não vamos nos fazer de bobos, sim? Eu sei que você e Charlotte estavam tendo alguns encontrinhos enquanto eu saí da cidade."

"A tenente nunca me falou de você."

"É porque eu e ela tivemos algumas desavenças há uns dois anos."

"E você pensa mesmo que depois desse tempo todo ela ainda quer algo com você?"

" _Acredite em mim_ , ela quer sim."

"Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar escutando um lunático dizer coisas que não fazem sentido algum."

"Você é quem sabe, Larkin, mas se eu fosse você iria embora. Está desperdiçando seu tempo. Eu conheço aquela garota melhor do que você imagina."

"Aí é que você se engana." 

"O quê? Vai me dizer que dormiu com ela?"

"O que nós dois fizemos não te diz respeito."

"Então é isto, você dormiu com ela. E daí, Larkin?" gargalhou. "Pra ela você vai ser sempre isso, só  _mais uma_  foda. Você nunca vai ser o homem que ela levará pra casa ou apresentará à família e aos amigos. Sabe por quê? Porque por baixo dessa máscara de empresário poderoso, você é so mais um garoto mimado que nunca teve a atenção dos pais. Você nunca será homem o suficiente para a Charlotte. Nunca será como eu." Larkin mal conseguia enxergar algo a sua frente tamanha era sua raiva. Quem diabos esse estranho pensava que era para falar assim com ele? Ou até mesmo para duvidar do que ele tinha com a tenente? O sangue em suas veias borbulhava como há muito tempo não acontecia, tudo à sua frente parecia vermelho e ele queria matar o homem. Esmagá-lo com os próprios pés. Pulou, literalmente, sobre o outro desferindo socos por seu rosto. O homem revidou e logo eles praticamente rolavam no chão tentando golpear um ao outro. Uma voz feminina tentava dizer algo em meio a confusão, mas tudo o que Steve conseguia ouvir eram as palavras do homem ecoando em sua própria cabeça. 

"Parem com isso!" Lauren gritou ao que os enfermeiros separaram a briga. 

"Eu vou te fazer engolir cada um de seus dentes, seu filho da puta!"

"A verdade dói, não dói, Stephen?" 

"Não mais que a surra que eu vou te dar vai doer!" disse tentando se desvencilhar dos braços que o seguravam.

"Anthony? O que é que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou confusa.

"O que você acha, Lauren?" 

"Não me importa, você sabe que não deveria estar aqui. Por favor, acompanhem-no até a saída." 

"Tenho pena de você, Larkin, pena!" Anthony disse rindo enquanto era quase arrastado pra fora dali.

"Podem soltá-lo. Obrigada" disse aos enfermeiros que logo se afastaram. Ela pegou uma toalha de papel oferecendo-a ao homem que limpou um pouco do sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca. "Pode me dizer o que aconteceu aqui?"

"Quem era aquele cara?"

"Anthony? Um fantasma do passado que deveria ter ficado no passado."

"O que houve entre ele e a Charlotte?" 

"É uma longa história, não sei se tenho o direito de te contar, mas ele não é motivo de preocupação."

"Não é o que parece."

"Confie em mim, Anthony é a última pessoa que a Charlie iria querer ver em sua frente." 

"Espero que esteja certa." sorriu fracamente.

"Eu estou. Apesar que isso não me agrada nem um pouco, posso ver que a minha amiga está totalmente na sua."

"Por que não te agrada?"

"Não sei, muitas razões. Quando olho pra você, você me passa uma enorme confiança, mas depois, quando penso em tudo que já ouvi ao seu respeito, fico com receio." 

"Nem tudo que você ouve é verdade, eu te garanto."

"Queria poder acreditar em você."

"Vou ter que voltar pra casa e me trocar." apontou para a camisa que estava levemente manchada de vermelho. "Pode pedir a tenente para me ligar se tiver alta? Eu não devo demorar muito."

"Claro."

"Obrigado."

"Imagina." ela apertou o botão do elevador.

"E, Lauren?" 

"Sim?"

"Eu ainda vou provar que você está errada."

**

Apesar da relutância dos médicos, Charlotte foi liberada no mesmo dia, Jared praticamente a carregou do quarto que ocupava no hospital até que ela chegasse ao seu próprio quarto em sua casa. Sam deixou o apartamento com a promessa de conversar mais sobre o assunto ‘emprego’ quando ela estivesse descansada. Tomou um dolorido banho, tendo ainda mais dificuldade em vestir as próprias roupas e o irmão penteou seus cabelos longos atrapalhadamente fazendo com que ela risse. Convencer seus pais a não pegarem o próximo vôo para a cidade foi outra tarefa difícil, mas que ela conseguiu cumprir. Por ordens médicas, era recomendado que ela não esbaldasse demais no cardápio, então Jared ficou encarregado de preparar uma sopa de espinafre que a fez torcer o nariz. A campainha tocou ao que eles jantavam e o homem foi atender a porta. Charlotte não se deu ao trabalho de verificar quem era o visitante, mas ao ouvi-lo murmurar algo em uma voz irritada, se virou em direção à porta reconhecendo os ombros largos em frente aos do próprio irmão. Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou em direção aos dois, vendo que Jared quase batia com a porta no rosto do homem.

"Charlotte." ele disse aliviado.

"Steve, entre por favor." lançou um olhar irritado ao irmão que saiu do caminho.

"Fico feliz em saber que você está melhor."

"Obrigada. Vem, vamos conversar no meu quarto." 

"Charlotte!"

"Jared, por favor, coloque a louça na lava-louças, sim?" antes que ele pudesse retrucar ela puxou o outro pela mão em direção ao próprio quarto. "Meu irmão é um pouco ciumento, desculpa." 

"Tudo bem, eu também seria." disse olhando as pernas dela que estavam mal cobertas pela camisola preta que vestia.

"Então? O que te trouxe à minha casa?" sentou-se na cama.

"Só queria mesmo ver como você estava." Observou os objetos ao seu redor tentando memorizar o lugar em que eles estavam, o quarto dela era bem diferente do que houvera imaginado e ainda assim tinha tudo a ver com a personalidade da mulher. Seus olhos pararam sobre um porta retratos que continha a foto dela e de sua família. "São seus pais?"

"Sim."

"Sua mãe é bonita, deve ser de família." aproximou-se dela que riu.

"Obrigada pelo elogio, ou deveria chamar isto de cantada barata? Mas eu e Jared fomos adotados."

"Ainda assim acho que sua mãe é uma gata."

"E meu pai é um atirador exímio."

"Por que é que eu fui mexer com esta família mesmo?" colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela que sorriu sem graça. Um mural de fotos na parede lhe chamou a atenção, mais especificamente uma das fotos neste. Tentou ignorá-la e juntou os lábios aos dela beijando-a desesperadamente. Charlotte franziu o cenho surpresa, mas ainda assim retribuiu o beijo. Sentiu o homem deitá-la na cama cobrindo seu corpo com o próprio e apertando uma de suas coxas com vontade fazendo-a ofegar. 

"Nós precisamos conversar." separou seus lábios dos dele ainda ofegante.

"Eu concordo."

"Pode dizer o que tem a dizer primeiro."

"Eu não acho que possamos ser amigos com benefícios."

"Penso da mesma forma." disse sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Sério?" ele tentou não sorrir, mas tinha certeza que seus olhos demonstraram sua felicidade ao ouvir aquilo. Ela também o queria! 

"Nós precisamos dar um tempo."

"O quê?" a voz dele saiu mais alto do que esperava, sentiu o próprio coração afundar dentro de seu peito e ela viu a decepção em seus olhos.

"Um tempo. Eu preciso colocar minha vida em ordem, preciso resolver alguns problemas no trabalho e não acho que seria justo para nenhum de nós dois investir  _nisso_  sozinho."

"E-eu entendo." se surpreendeu ao ouvir a própria voz. Estava mentindo, ele não entendia merda nenhuma. Aliás, tudo o que ele sentia era uma raiva enorme se formar dentro de si, raiva de si mesmo, raiva dela e raiva de tudo ao seu redor.

"Me desculpa." Charlotte disse baixo mordendo o lábio inferior se sentindo repentinamente frágil e com uma imensa vontade de chorar.

"Tenho que ir." não lhe deu a chance de dizer mais nada e quando deu por si já estava dentro do carro, dirigindo sem rumo. Como poderia ter sido tão idiota? Havia sido, mais uma vez, enganado. Se sentia traído e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Ou talvez soubesse e apenas não quisesse admitir. Anthony estava certo no fim das contas.

 


	15. Fifteen

O sol ainda não havia saído, mas a mulher já caminhava pelas calçadas há um bom tempo. Vestindo um short cinza e branco acompanhado pela regata rosa choque e os tênis escuros, aquela havia sido a única maneira que encontrara de tirar os pensamentos desagradáveis da própria mente. Usava a tipóia há mais de uma semana e, apesar de odiá-la, já sentia que esta fazia parte de seu vestuário habitual. Por ordens médicas ela ainda não havia sido liberada para voltar ao trabalho, o que a deixava extremamente enfurecida, mas ela se lembrara que no dia seguinte seu tormento acabaria. Se sentiria menos inútil voltando para a bendita delegacia. Sua situação com Sam ainda não havia se normalizado, ainda não superara a cara de pau do homem em tentar tomar-lhe uma de suas maiores conquistas por conta de um ciúmes idiota. Por que é que ela parecia não conseguir arranjar um parceiro que prestasse em sua vida? O rosto de Larkin lhe veio a mente, fazendo com que ela quase tropeçasse. Sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu próprio peito ao lembrar da expressão no rosto do homem ao que lhe disse que eles precisariam se afastar. Por mais que não quisesse fazer aquilo de todo o coração, sabia que era a melhor decisão para os dois. Ela não poderia arriscar sua carreira por um suspeito. Tentou lembrar-se do porquê de ele ser suspeito naquele crime, mas parecia não conseguir. Se focara tanto em tentar acabar com a gangue de Ramirez que tudo o que Samuel havia dito sobre o outro homem parecia um borrão numa parte escura e desconhecida de seu próprio cérebro. Suas coxas já estavam doloridas, havia caminhado por pelo menos sete quilômetros, então resolveu retornar ao seu apartamento. Os raios de sol ficavam mais e mais fortes ao que ela se aproximava do lugar que chamava de casa, subiu as escadas arfante e destrancou a porta sendo surpreendida por um cheiro forte de waffles e a voz de Jared abafada pela porta do banheiro. 

"Ele fez o quê? A Charlie vai pirar quando souber disso." da cozinha, a mulher não entendia direito do que a conversa de seu irmão se tratava, mas a julgar pelo seu tom de voz ele não estava nada feliz. Tirou os waffles da máquina que apitava incansavelmente, ouvindo a porta do banheiro ser aberta e o torso pálido do irmão se tornar visível. 

"Você não veste roupa mais não é?" 

"Se eu vestisse suas vizinhas ficariam tristes." 

"Sei, sei. Depois ganha um processo por agressão aos olhos dos outros e não sabe o porquê." eles riram "Com quem você falava no telefone?" 

"Um produtor que se interessou na nossa banda." 

"A proposta dele deve ter sido horrível, você não me parecia muito feliz." jogou a calda sobre os waffles em seu prato.

"É. Alguns destes homens não têm noção. Como estão meus waffles?" 

"Até que dão para o gasto, já dá pra você se casar sem deixar sua mulher passar fome." 

"Ótimo. Qual o telefone da doutora mesmo?" sorriu de lado vendo a irmã franzir o cenho. 

"Jared, deixe a minha amiga em paz okay? Você sempre faz isso. Entra na vida dela, vira tudo de cabeça pra baixo e depois vai embora quando se sente satisfeito." 

"Ouch, maninha. Assim você me faz parecer um galinha sem coração." 

"É a verdade. Não quero você se envolvendo com ela." 

"Agora é assim, é? Podemos escolher com quem o outro fica? Porque se for assim-"

"Não vou falar sobre o Larkin com você," arqueou a sobrancelha quando ele fez menção de lhe interromper "da mesma maneira que você não vai encher o Samuel de elogios pra mim." 

"Okay, okay." balançou os ombros "Vamos comer estes waffles então." 

"Me parece uma ideia melhor."

**

A mulher deixava beijos molhados por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e tórax, fazendo com que ele rolasse os olhos irritado. Em sua mente, ele conseguia ver todas as cenas que ocorreram meros dias atrás. A expressão de dor da tenente ao que ele pressionava a ponta de seu cigarro aceso contra sua pele, a maneira como ela gemia baixinho de dor a cada golpe que ele desferia contra ela. A forma com a qual o sangue quente rolava lentamente sobre seu rosto. Como ele adoraria tê-la matado, mas não. Ainda era cedo demais. Não poderia se precipitar, ou toda a diversão iria pelo ralo. A morte dela teria que ser lenta, dolorosa e impecavelmente perfeita. Os cabelos pretos da mulher roçaram-se contra seu pescoço ao que ela tentava beijar-lhe os lábios. Trincou os dentes ainda mais furioso, não tinha tempo para a sedução barata, e ineficaz, dela naquele momento. Suas grandes mãos envolveram cada lado dos quadris da mesma, que se empolgou desesperadamente, e com um só empurrão ele lançou-a para fora de sua cama. 

"Vá embora." 

"Mas-" 

"Você é surda? VÁ EMBORA, CARALHO!" a voz firme dele fez com que ela tivesse vontade de chorar, mas Amy juntou forças de onde ela nem sabia existir e engoliu todas as suas lágrimas. Maldita tenente. Era tudo sua culpa, logo ela estaria fora do mapa.

**

O peito do homem subia e descia com rapidez. O saco de areia a sua frente movia-se sincronizado aos punhos dele, que o socava com mais e mais força a cada minuto que passava. Não havia ninguém na academia além dele, o que lhe trazia mais liberdade de fazer o que bem entendesse sem ter que lidar com os olhares reprovadores de ninguém sobre si. Uma grossa camada de suor formava-se sobre sua pele, o shorts que vestia já lhe trazia um certo incômodo por estar grudado ao topo de sua coxa por conta do suor. Xingou um palavrão baixo, ouvindo uma risada rouca vindo de trás de si mesmo. Virou-se para o homem escorado à uma das pilastras dali e franziu o cenho. O que diabos aquele escocês fazia em Miami? 

"Jonathan." disse ofegante. 

"Stephen, é impressão minha ou você está um pouco estressado?" 

"O que faz aqui?" tirou as luvas das mãos, limpando um pouco do suor de seu rosto com uma toalha branca. 

"Eu esperava um ‘bem vindo’ ou quem sabe ‘estava com saudades, Jon’." 

"Pois vai morrer esperando, sua bicha." ambos riram "Vou tomar uma ducha, te encontro lá fora?" 

"Certo. Vamos fazer algo ainda melhor, me encontre naquela cafeteria aqui do lado." 

"Tudo bem." 

A ducha fria foi muito bem recebida por Steve. Era como se as gotas extremamente geladas, que quase o perfuravam, fizessem com que ele pudesse esquecer-se de tudo o que havia acontecido em sua vida nos últimos meses. Impediu que seu cérebro trouxesse as diversas memórias da mulher que mais o atormentava à tona. Não podia pensar nela. Não queria pensar nela. Vestiu a camisa pólo azul clara e os jeans escuros, colocando o resto de seus pertences na bolsa preta, sentiu seu celular vibrar dentro desta e o ignorou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de modo a colocar alguma ordem naquela bagunça e se dirigiu à cafeteria. O ruivo estava sentado numa das mesas ao fundo, engajado numa conversa que não parecia nada interessante com uma das garçonetes. Larkin riu. Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se ao que ele se aproximou dos dois e ela gaguejou um pedido de licença antes de voltar ao balcão. 

"Até que ela não era feia." 

"Você sabe que eu detesto mulher atirada." 

"Eu estou começando a pensar que você não gosta é de mulher, meu caro. Nunca vi ninguém dar tantos foras quanto você." 

"Sou apenas uma pessoa seletiva." 

"É assim que chamam isto agora?" riu quando o outro lhe lançou o dedo do meio "Posso saber por que é que você está aqui com duas semanas de avanço?" 

"Não sei. Algo me dizia que eu precisava vir pra cá o quanto antes." 

"Martha te ligou, não é?" bufou irritado. 

"Talvez. Você sabe o quanto ela se preocupa com você, Steve."

"Eu não preciso que ela se preocupe comigo. Tenho trinta e cinco anos, afinal. Eu sei me virar." 

"Não é o que esta barba enorme e este cabelo gritando por um corte me dizem." 

"O quê? Estou apenas experimentando um novo look." 

"Desembucha. O que há de errado?" 

"Já te disse que tudo está bem, caralho." levantou um pouco o tom de sua voz vendo o amigo arquear uma das sobrancelhas "O que quer que eu te diga?" 

"É sobre a tal policial, não é?" 

"Nós não estamos nos vendo, então não é sobre isto." 

"Ela te deu um pé na bunda?" 

"Só me pediu um tempo." 

"E por isto você decidiu começar a agir feito uma adolescente abandonada na noite do baile?" 

"Jonathan, eu já estou com vontade de socar a sua cara, não me obrigue a quebrar seus dentes." 

"Estou tentando te ajudar, oras! Você está apaixonado por ela?" 

"O quê? Claro que não!" 

"A ama?" 

"Não." 

"Então problema resolvido, hoje à noite nós vamos sair e acabar com esse mal humor de vez. Você pode escolher quantas mulheres quiser." 

"Eu não quero sair com mulher nenhuma, Jon." 

"Tem certeza que não?" 

"Okay, você venceu. Eu gosto dela." 

"Oras, deixe de ser mole e vá atrás dela!" 

"Não." 

"Eu não te entendo. Diz não estar apaixonado por ela, não a ama, gosta dela, mas se recusa a ir atrás dela. Não te vejo assim desde que a C-"

"Não. Diga. Este. Nome." 

"Okay, tudo bem. Mas, por favor, ao menos ligue para ela. Explique um pouco o como esta situação lhe incomoda e, sei lá, lhe dê um ultimato." 

"Por que é que eu tenho que ficar me humilhando e correndo atrás dela?" 

"É a sina de todo homem, meu amigo. As mulheres nos usam e abusam, e ainda assim nós é quem temos que correr atrás delas." 

"Estou cansado disso, Jonathan. Cansado. Eu posso até tentar, mas não prometo ficar me arrastando pelos cantos por conta dela." 

"Tudo bem, não se arraste, mas lhe dê uma última chance. Qualquer coisa que faça com que esta cara de bunda desapareça e com que você pare de assinar contratos sem nem ao menos os ler." 

"O que é? Virou investigador pessoal da minha vida é?" 

"Até parece que não tenho mais o que fazer." 

"Nós ainda vamos para uma boate hoje à noite. Temos que te tirar dessa seca." 

"Vai se foder, Larkin!"

**

Colocar fones de ouvido com uma mão só parecia uma tarefa mais que impossível, mas Charlotte não daria o braço a torcer. Não. Ela não daria a Sam o gostinho de vê-la pedindo a ajuda de um assistente ou algo assim durante todo o dia.  _‘Maldita tipóia’_  murmurou baixo ao que finalmente conseguiu colocar aquela porcaria ao redor de sua própria cabeça. Mirou o alvo à sua frente tentando ao máximo se concentrar para acertar o tiro no centro deste, atirar com uma mão só era horrível e ter que fazê-lo usando a mão oposta com a qual escrevia só piorava as coisas. Quase gritou frustrada ao que deu o seu sétimo tiro fora da área que esperava atingir. Por que é que tudo estava dando tão errado? Mirou novamente, respirando fundo e fechando um dos olhos para que pudesse se focar naquele maldito ponto que tentava insistentemente atingir. Seu dedo havia pressionado o gatilho pela metade, quando sentiu um braço envolvê-la pela cintura e praticamente pulou. 

"Minha pequena Charlie. Pensei que havia te ensinado a atirar com uma mão só, mas pelo visto você já esqueceu." os olhos da mulher arregalaram-se ao ouvir aquela voz. Será que os fones de ouvido haviam mexido tanto com sua audição a ponto de fazê-la imaginar coisas? Virou-se para trás concluindo que, não, não estava imaginando merda nenhuma. O homem que bagunçara sua vida no passado estava ali. Em frente ao seu corpo. Perto demais deste. 

"Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" colocou a arma no balcão, tirando os fones do ouvido o mais depressa que conseguiu. 

"Fica dois anos sem me ver e me recebe deste jeito? Quem vê até pensa que você não me ama." 

"Você sempre teve um senso de humor completamente horrível, Anthony. Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta." 

"Estava visitando um amigo. Resolvi visitar a minha prometida." sorriu de lado. 

"Amigo? Você não tem amigo algum na costa leste inteira." 

"É aí que você se engana." 

"Não tenho tempo a perder com você, desapareça, por favor." saiu em direção ao seu escritório bufando e agradecendo a Deus por não ter sido seguida pelo homem. Como se já não tivesse problemas suficientes em sua vida. 

"Tenente, o senhor Studi ligou. Pediu para que entrasse em contato com ele assim que possível." 

"Obrigada." bateu a porta e decidiu ligar para o pai e acabar logo com aquela pendência. 

"Filha! Já estava indo te ligar novamente." 

"Oi pai, algum problema por aí?" 

"Não. Problema algum. Só queria te dar uma notícia." 

"Jared finalmente arrumou uma noiva?" 

"Nós dois sabemos que milagres não acontecem," riram "pouco tempo antes do seu acidente eu estava conversando com o James-"

"James?" 

"Sim, Comey. Estávamos conversando sobre trabalhos, entre outras coisas, e o caso pelo qual você é responsável veio à mesa." 

"Okay." 

"Ele me disse que seria inevitável o envolvimento de agentes no caso, pelo número de vítimas e ele me perguntou se eu tinha algum agente específico em mente para que ele colocasse na lista de sugestões e mais tarde fizesse sua escolha. Eu sugeri alguns de minha confiança e também alguns amigos da família." 

"Não me diga que-"

"Anthony estava na lista de sugestões e acabou na lista final de agentes para o caso. Creio que ele vai comandar a equipe que está aí." 

"Eu não acredito que você fez isto, pai!" 

"Charlotte, o que você esperava que eu fizesse? Você ainda é jovem, está neste cargo há pouco tempo, eu não poderia me dar o luxo de enviar um daqueles porcos que te tratariam feito merda. Porque nós dois sabemos a opinião do pessoal de Quantico sobre a polícia comum." 

"Antes tivesse enviado um estranho, pai. Você sabe o quanto eu não estava a fim de ver o Anthony. Você sempre soube disso!" 

"Não fale assim, quem sabe as coisas entre vocês se resolvam? Vocês se conhecem desde meninos, é a oportunidade perfeita para retomarem a amizade." 

"Então é isto? Você o enviou aqui só para tentar nos juntar? Eu pensei que já tinha te dito que não estava interessada naquele bossal." 

"O que foi feito já está feito. Não tem como voltar atrás. James depositou a sua confiança em mim e também em Anthony. Espero que vocês dois consigam ser maduros o suficiente para resolver este caso rapidamente. Você sabe que eu não aprovo da sua decisão de morar aí ou de estar no cargo em que está. Não me decepcione ainda mais." e tendo dito isto ele desligou. 

Charlotte sentou-se na cadeira tentando controlar os próprios nervos e impedir um ataque de raiva de tomar conta do seu corpo. Queria quebrar algo, de preferência a cabeça do homem que a atormentaria dali em diante. Sua cabeça doía, a visão tornou-se brevemente negra e ela pensou que toda aquela raiva a faria desmaiar. Inspirou e expirou por alguns minutos. A voz da secretária no alto-falante do telefone a trouxe de volta à realidade. 

"Tenente, a reunião começa em cinco." 

"Obrigada, Hannah." 

Juntou as pastas com fotos e informações sobre o maior caso de sua curta carreira. Respirou fundo e caminhou em direção à sala de conferência. Colou as fotos em ordem cronológica no quadro branco, fazendo anotações importantes neste, enquanto a sala se enchia gradativamente com seus companheiros de trabalho. Eles discutiram estratégias, ligaram pontos entre as vítimas e tentaram adivinhar um pouco sobre a identidade do assassino. Como não havia testemunhas para as abduções ou homicídios, ficava difícil saber muito sobre o homem, tudo o que sabiam eram as poucas informações consistentes que chegavam através do disque denúncia. O maldito número de trotes passados por este atrapalhava, ainda mais, a investigação. A única coisa que fez com que Charlotte ficasse um pouco mais esperançosa sobre tudo aquilo, foi o fato de que uma amostra do DNA do filho da puta havia sido encontrada na última vítima. A tenente arrepiou-se quando Zakk fez uma pequena reconstrução do que possivelmente havia acontecido com a mulher, cuja identidade havia sido descoberta. Sarah Brown, vinte e nove anos, solteira, caixa em uma loja de conveniência. Em alguns momentos durante a reunião, Studi via do canto de seus olhos a figura de Samuel a observando da porta. As coisas entre eles ainda estavam estranhas e, ela tinha certeza, que a vinda de um novo homem em sua vida só pioraria. Ou seria ele considerado um velho homem? Ela também não sabia. 

"O agente Murphy está aqui, posso pedir para que entre?" Brian interrompeu seus pensamentos. 

"Claro." a tenente respondeu sorrindo de leve, percebendo que teria de manter aquele sorriso no próprio rosto por algum tempo pelo bem de sua sanidade. 

"Olá, tenente Studi!" disse ele com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua calça. Anthony Murphy estava mais velho, provavelmente mais experiente, e infelizmente muito mais bonito. Ao vê-lo anteriormente ela não prestara atenção neste último detalhe. Amaldiçoou-se por ter ficado ligeiramente boquiaberta ao que este se aproximou de si, seu perfume amadeirado intoxicando o ar da sala, ele esticou sua mão para que ela a balançasse com a sua própria e sorriu largamente ao ver o quanto desconsertada ela estava. 

"Agente Murphy, certo?" ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber o que ela fizera

"Isto. Se importa?" apontou para o resto da sala.

"Absolutamente não." Charlotte sentou-se numa cadeira que estava próxima demais do homem para seu gosto. 

"Senhoras e senhores, bom dia. Meu nome é SSA* Anthony Murphy. Eu e minha equipe viemos auxiliar na resolução do caso 7824, esperamos poder ajudar a todos vocês no que precisarem," olhou para a mulher brevemente "e capturar este suspeito o mais rápido possível. A equipe que veio comigo é especializada no assunto e gostaríamos de deixar claro que vocês podem se sentir à vontade para vir ao nosso encontro caso tenham qualquer dúvida ou sugestão que possa levar ao avanço do caso. Toda ajuda é bem vinda. Os membros de minha equipe são os agentes O’Connor, Collins, Simons, Perry e Schon." 

A reunião durou o resto da manhã, para o desespero de Charlotte, Sam resolvera participar da mesma. Quer dizer, sentar-se na ponta da mesa e concordar com tudo que saía da boca de Anthony. Os agentes trazidos por este, três mulheres e dois homens, pareciam extremamente simpáticos e a tenente não podia negar que uma amizade entre ela e a agente Schon seria praticamente inevitável. Eles criaram várias teorias sobre o assassino, a mais aprovada por todos na sala era a que afirmava que este era um homem branco, entre vinte e cinco e quarenta anos, social quando necessário e que tinha opiniões negativas fortes a respeito de pessoas do sexo oposto. As outras especulações envolviam até um suspeito do sexo feminino que sofrera um grande trauma e por isto decidira se vingar nas mulheres que trariam este trauma à tona. Para que esta possibilidade pudesse ser realmente considerada era preciso também acreditar que quem quer que seja o assassino, este tinha um comparsa. As maiores provas que a polícia, e agora também o FBI, tinham sobre o bendito sádico eram o DNA e o depoimento da tenente. A reunião acabou,Charlie deixou a sala e também Sam conversando com Murphy para trás. Ela precisava de tempo para absorver toda aquela informação. A última coisa que enxergou antes de partir foi um Sam mirando Anthony completamente furioso. 

"Quanta maldade, Charlie, nem ao menos fez questão de me dizer onde era seu escritório." a mulher quase engasgou no sanduíche que comia ao ver o homem adentrar a sala. 

"Oquevocêqueraqui?" 

"Dona Sofia não te ensinou que é feio falar de boca cheia?" 

"A vida não te ensinou a ter vergonha na cara?" ela disse após engolir o que mastigara, e abandonar o pobre sanduíche na mesa. Havia perdido o apetite. 

"Vamos agir como adultos, sim?" 

"Não seria eu quem deveria dizer isto? Afinal, para uma pessoa mais de dez anos mais velha que eu você sabe bem como agir feito criança." 

"Deixe este papo para quando estivermos fora daqui, linda. Vim conversar sobre o caso." 

"Ótimo. Pois eu não tenho nada além deste assunto para tratar com você." 

"Conversei com o capitão Hagman. Pelo que parece ele tem um suspeito em vista, um tal Stephen Larkin?"

"Sim." 

"Você já analisou as possíveis provas que ele tem contra este senhor? - o tom secretivo que ele usava fez com que Studi franzisse a sobrancelha."

"Não exatamente, mas o capitão discutiu o assunto comigo." 

"Okay. Bem, ele também me disse que você conhece o suspeito." 

"Sim, nós somos colegas." 

"Não foi bem assim que o capitão expôs a informação para mim." 

"Ah, não?" 

"Na verdade, ele até me disse que vocês têm algo mais… íntimo." 

"Pois Sam está completamente equivocado." 

"Sam?" 

"Sim, Sam. Como já deve ter percebido, meu envolvimento com cafajestes do mundo da lei é algo bem comum. O comentário do capitão sobre o assunto foi completamente equivocado e motivado por puro ciúmes. Peço que você mantenha este fora dos arquivos." 

"Sim, claro." disse num tom de deboche "Espero mesmo que esteja certa. Odiaria fazer você perder seu precioso trabalho por não saber o que significa ética. Passar bem." 

A mulher dirigiu para casa praticamente cuspindo fogo. Maldito dia. Maldito Sam. Maldito FBI. MALDITO Larkin. Socou o volante algumas vezes. Abriu a porta do apartamento pensando estar em um universo paralelo. De um lado da sala de estar Lauren encarava a janela com os braços cruzados em frente ao próprio corpo, e do outro Jared mirava a mulher com uma expressão de dor. ‘Como se o dia não pudesse ficar pior’ pensou a tenente. Por que é que estes dois estavam brigando desta vez? 

"Tudo bem por aqui? "

"Claro." 

"Não." disse Jared ao que a outra se pronunciou. 

"O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?" 

"Sua amiga resolveu esconder algo de você e se zangou quando eu ameacei te contar." 

"Não é bem assim, Jared. Pare de falar pelos cotovelos." 

"Espera. Comecem pelo começo. Lauren, você vai primeiro." 

"Eu não tenho nada para falar." 

"Ótimo. Então falo eu." o homem recebeu um olhar mortal da doutora "Lauren não queria te avisar que Anthony está aqui em Miami." 

"Eu sei. Eu o vi na delegacia hoje de manhã." 

"E ele te disse que meteu a mão na cara do seu namorado?" o mais velho arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. 

"Como assim?" 

"Pergunte a ela." apontou para a mulher com a cabeça. 

"Do que ele está falando?" 

"Bem quando você estava no hospital," a amiga começou hesitante "eu fui te visitar e quando cheguei ao corredor vi o Steve enroscado no chão junto ao Anthony." 

"O QUÊ?" 

"Eu não entendi bem o porquê de eles estarem brigando, mas você sabe como o Anthony é escroto." 

"E por que diabos você pensou que esconder isto de mim seria uma boa ideia?" 

"Não sei! Pensei que ele só estivesse de passagem, ou algo assim, até que sua mãe contou à minha mãe que vocês dois iriam trabalhar juntos." 

"E você sabia disto?" virou-se para o irmão, irritada. 

"Hey! Não coloque a culpa em mim, seu problema é com ela." 

"Quer saber? Fodam-se vocês dois. Não estou com paciência para este papo agora." fechou a porta do quarto ainda mais irritada do que já estava antes. Resolveu tomar um banho, quem sabe assim pudesse acalmar seus nervos. Pegou a toalha, tirou a roupa, jogou-a no cesto da lavanderia e, antes que pudesse entrar em seu box, ouviu o barulho agora irritante de seu celular. Bufou, retornando ao quarto e perdendo quase todo o ar de seus pulmões ao ler o nome que estava na tela do aparelho.  _‘Larkin, Stephen’._  


 

  
_*SSA =_ Supervisor Special Agent, basicamente um agente do FBI que supervisiona e comanda os outros em uma missão.

 


	16. Sixteen

"Bom, senhorita Studi, não preciso nem te dizer que deve evitar fazer esforços físicos ou carregar algum peso usando este braço, certo?" o doutor disse se livrando de vez da tipóia. 

"Certo. Sabe, eu vou até sentir saudade desta coisa." 

"Você teve muita sorte em não ter se machucado num nível de gravidade mais alto. Pelo que descreveu do ataque, eu esperava que o osso de seu antebraço tivesse ao menos sido partido ao meio." 

"É como dizem, vaso ruim não quebra." eles riram. 

Na delegacia, as coisas para a tenente voltaram gradativamente ao normal. Seu foco estava dividido entre capturar o açougueiro, dar um basta nas mortes causadas pelas gangues latinas e tentar controlar os nervos com todos aqueles malditos agentes circulando por todo lado. Para piorar tudo aquilo, havia concordado mais uma vez em sair com o único homem que não deveria nem ao menos passar por sua mente. Citar o nome deste já não era algo necessário, parecia que toda a América já sabia do envolvimento dos dois. Havia até uma jornalista, cujo nome ela não se lembrava, que parecia dedicar seu tempo à Charlotte e Steve. Sempre apontando os defeitos da mulher e perguntando aos leitores de sua página na internet o que é que o homem havia visto nela. E este tipo de gente ainda se dava ao luxo de carregar o título e manchar ainda mais o nome das pessoas daquela profissão. Studi não se sentia exatamente incomodada com fofocas, ela cresceu no meio destas, mas a situação estava mesmo saindo do controle e ela não poderia fazer nada para combater aquilo. Maldita liberdade de expressão. Hoje ela e o homem sairiam com seus amigos, jantariam fora e depois teriam uma conversa ‘muito séria’ de acordo com o mesmo. Só esperava que ele não voltasse com aquele papo de que os dois tinham uma conexão muito maior do que ela gostava de admitir. Já não era o suficiente deixá-la na posição submissa quando estavam na cama? A pior parte do relacionamento dos dois, era ela não ter a coragem o suficiente para admitir que seu interesse no tal assunto BDSM era muito maior do que o homem imaginava e ela não tinha com quem discutir tudo aquilo. Pesquisas na internet só a deixavam mais confusa, a única amiga que tinha provavelmente riria de sua cara se ela viesse com este tipo de papo. O jeito era criar coragem e abrir a boca na frente do homem. 

"Posso entrar?" ouviu a voz desagradavelmente sexy do homem ao que ele enfiou sua cabeça dentro do escritório. 

"O que você quer?" 

"Nossa, pra quê tanto estresse?" 

"Você realmente não vai querer ouvir minha resposta para sua pergunta." 

"Olha, dizem que mulher quando está estressada é porque está na TPM ou por falta de sexo. Qual é a opção certa? Seu namorado não está dando conta?" riu ao vê-la ficar ligeiramente vermelha. 

"Dá pra dizer logo o que quer, Anthony, e sumir da minha frente?" 

"Anthony? Quanta frieza. Até parece que a gente não se conhece direito." 

"Deus não seria tão bom comigo." 

"Vamos conversar, você anda muito hostil." virou a cadeira sentando-se de frente para o encosto desta "Por que ficou tanto tempo sem falar comigo?" 

"E-eu não tinha nada pra falar com você, Anthony." uma sombra passou rapidamente pelos olhos dela e o homem franziu o cenho ao observar aquilo. 

"Você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que se mudaria para a Flórida do dia para a noite e esperava que eu não quisesse respostas?" 

"O que você quer que eu responda?" 

"Me diga o porquê de ter feito isto, nós estávamos bem-"

"Não, aí é que você se engana. Você estava bem. Eu estava cansada de ser a sua babá, de aguentar seus ataques bipolares e te ver fingindo que tudo estava bem entre nós dois na frente dos outros." 

"Eu não te entendo…"

"E eu não estou pedindo pra que você me entenda, era só isto que queria dizer?" 

"Bem, eu acho que sim, realmente não temos mais chances?" 

"Não." 

"Tudo bem, eu posso viver com isto. Ainda que não seja o ideal para mim. Podemos ao menos ter uma relação boa o suficiente para que resolvamos este caso juntos?" 

"Claro." ambos sorriram. 

"Ótimo. Tenho que ir falar com seu superior sobre algumas inconsistências nos relatórios, assim que tiver alguma notícia te aviso okay?" ele não lhe deu chances de dizer mais nada, apenas saiu dali rapidamente.  _’Inconsistências?’_  pensou a mulher abrindo algumas pastas em seu computador.

**

O homem não podia acreditar em si mesmo. Lá estava ele dirigindo, ou melhor sendo levado, ao encontro da mulher mais teimosa que já houvera conhecido em toda sua vida. Vez ou outra ele mirava a grande tela de seu celular, ponderando se deveria dar meia volta e sair dali.  _’Você é um homem ou um saco de batatas, Steve?’_  ouvia a própria voz a cada vez que hesitava. Não deveria ser tão difícil, ela era apenas uma mulher como qualquer outra que já havia entrado em sua vida. O único problema é que ele mesmo sabia que ela não era como as outras, havia algo diferente nela. Não só fisicamente, mas dentro dela havia uma espécie de mistério, algo que o atraía para Charlotte como um imã. Observou os rostos desconhecidos nas ruas da cidade, que ainda era de uma certa maneira estrangeira para ele. Parecia que ele havia se mudado para ali poucos dias atrás, mas já haviam se passado tantos anos. Fechou os olhos com força ao que o motorista estacionou na porta da delegacia. O que faria agora? Deveria entrar e chamá-la? Deveria sentar-se no carro a sua espera? O motorista abriu a porta do passageiro interrompendo seus pensamentos. 

"Obrigado." o homem a sua frente apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Deu um passo na direção da porta, vendo esta ser escancarada e um homem furioso sair pela mesma. Seus cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados e seu olhar maníaco faria qualquer um tremer de medo. Qualquer um menos Larkin, é claro. Se aproximou do outro, que deu um passo inconsciente para atrás e grunhiu entre os dentes apontando o indicador para a face deste. 

"Acho que está se precipitando muito ao pensar que conhece Charlotte só por conhecer o corpo dela. Eu sei de segredos da vida dessa menina que você nem pode imaginar que existam." tão rápido quanto apareceu, Sam sumiu na direção do estacionamento. Stephen encarou o espaço que seu corpo ocupava por alguns instantes, não entendendo o propósito de tudo o que ele dissera. Ouviu a risada contagiante da tenente e sorriu consigo mesmo. Seu sorriso desapareceu ao que ele viu quem a acompanhava. O homem segurava um de seus cotovelos enquanto sussurrava algo no ouvido desta a fazendo gargalhar e lhe estapear os ombros de uma maneira brincalhona. Anthony direcionou seu olhar para o homem ainda na calçada e chamou a atenção dela para este. Charlie ficou imediatamente séria, despedindo-se do homem e caminhando na direção de Steve. 

"Oi." ela disse baixo sorrindo levemente. 

"Vamos?" se pronunciou depois de se recompor. 

"Claro." entraram no carro em silêncio, permanecendo assim por algum tempo. Sentados lado a lado, seus joelhos se tocavam brevemente vez ou outra fazendo com que ela ficasse incrivelmente vermelha, o que o homem achou cômico e estranho ao mesmo tempo. 

"Vejo que seu braço já está melhor." a voz grave dele a surpreendeu e ela teve que controlar o pulo que quis dar com o susto. 

"Sim." 

"Então nós vamos para a sua casa e sua amiga vai nos encontrar no restaurante?" 

"Isto. Seu amigo ainda vai, certo?" 

"Sim. Só espero que ele não a decepcione, Jonathan anda tão estranho." 

"Estranho?" virou-se completamente na direção dele.

"Ele não sai com ninguém há muito tempo." colocou uma mão no joelho dela "Temo que tenha esquecido como se portar neste tipo de situação." 

"Acho que a Lauren vai gostar disso. Ela está tão acostumada com homens tentando tirar sua roupa cinco minutos depois de conhecê-la que um pouco de lentidão vai ser bem vindo." 

"Que amigos fomos arranjar hein?" eles riram. O carro parou na porta do prédio e a mulher desceu deste. "Se importa se eu subir?" 

"Desde que você não fique me apressando." sorriu na direção dele que colocou uma de suas mãos em sua cintura caminhando ao seu lado. Subiram as escadas em silêncio, até que ele riu baixinho fazendo-a questionar mentalmente o porquê daquilo. 

"Pode se sentar no sofá, eu não devo demorar muito." 

"Sem problemas. Seu irmão não está aqui, está?" 

"Mal o conheceu e já está com medo do meu irmão, Larkin? Tenha dó." ela disse rindo "Quando ele descobriu que seu amigo provavelmente roubaria a doutora ‘dele’ decidiu ir dormir na casa de um amigo que tem em Boca Raton." 

"Ah sim." 

"Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso me arrumar." 

O homem encarou o nada por algum tempo até decidir explorar, cuidadosa e silenciosamente o espaço ao seu redor. Numa das mesinhas ao lado dos sofás havia papéis e um abajur, a mesinha de centro continha os típicos livros nada interessantes que só serviam para decoração, havia uma grande estante cheia de livros, CDs, DVDs e até fitas VHS. Começaria por ali. Os CDs estavam organizados de uma forma estranha, a qual ele não entendeu bem, havia estilos completamente diferentes uns dos outros e nomes de artistas que ele nem ao menos sabia existir outros já eram familiares e o fizeram sorrir.  _Van Halen, Burzum, Eluviete, Selena, Turisas, Garbage, The Racounteurs, The Black Crowes,_  a lista de nomes era quase infinita. Os filmes eram em sua maioria de suspense ou terror, havia vários documentários sobre figuras históricas e casos criminais famosos. As fitas eram em sua maioria de filmes infantis, provavelmente os que ela assistira quando criança, e também filmes caseiros. Ele riu ao perceber que a etiqueta de uma destas dizia ‘primeiro tombo de bicicleta Jay&Charlie’. Ter um irmão parecia algo maravilhoso, talvez sua vida houvesse sido mais fácil se ele tivesse alguém ao seu lado durante todo o caminho. Balançou a cabeça, sentando-se no sofá novamente. 

Estava quase morrendo de tédio, até que ouviu os passos da mulher no corredor e sorriu. O vestido cor de rosa abraçava suas curvas perfeitamente, não era nem muito curto e nem comprido demais, suas pernas torneadas estavam expostas o suficiente para levá-lo a loucura. Havia prendido o cabelo num rabo de cavalo complicado demais para ele, que já pensava em como soltar-lo, e ela sorriu ao ver a reação dele.Steve por sua vez vestia uma calça preta social, acompanhada de uma camisa branca, gravata preta e uma jaqueta de couro da mesma cor. Aquele era seu look mais casual desde que os dois houveram se conhecido e Charlotte não poderia negar que adorara vê-lo assim. 

"Você está linda." 

"Obrigada." 

\- Então vamos andando, Jon já me mandou umas cinco mensagens nos últimos dez minutos." 

O restaurante ficava numa das áreas mais nobres da cidade, próximo a casa da doutora, e Charlotte ponderou se este havia sido o motivo pelo qual Larkin resolveu levá-los ali. O motorista abriu a porta de trás e o homem saiu do carro oferecendo sua mão para que ela a pegasse. Adentraram o estabelecimento, passando pela hostess sem nem lhe dar a chance de dizer algo, a garota encarava o homem ao lado da tenente boquiaberta e com olhos arregalados. Studi quis rir e ao mesmo tempo lhe dar um soco ao ver aquilo. Caminharam para uma área ainda mais reservada do lugar, vendo uma mesa isolada onde um homem ruivo estava sentado. Ao que ele os viu com seus grandes olhos azuis, um sorriso brotou em seu rosto e ele se levantou para cumprimentá-los. 

"Você deve ser Charlotte Studi, certo?" 

"Certo." 

"Eu sou Jonathan Hunter. Steve sempre fala de você." 

"Espero que diga coisas boas." do canto de seus olhos ela pôde ver o quão desconfortável o outro homem estava com aquela situação. 

"Sempre. Vamos nos sentar?" 

"Onde está sua amiga, Charlie?" o homem disse baixo ao que eles se sentaram. 

"Acabou de chegar." ela olhou para a entrada do restaurante onde a simpática doutora falava com a hostess. Ela usava um vestido num tom de verde pastel, acompanhado de sandálias que a deixavam ainda mais alta do que já era, seus cabelos ondulados haviam sido alisados e caíam confortavelmente sobre seus ombros. Charlotte acenou para ela que sorriu em retorno caminhando em direção à mesa. 

"Olha só a cara dele." Larkin sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse levemente e sorrisse ao olhar para o homem que encarava a figura de sua amiga encantado. 

"Desculpem o atraso." Lauren disse ao chegar na mesa. 

"Não tem atraso algum, nós acabamos de chegar." a amiga respondeu "Você já conhece o senhor Larkin," o homem cutucou-a levemente antes de cumprimentar a outra "e este é o amigo dele. Jonathan Hunter." 

"Pode me chamar de Jon." ele beijou a mão da doutora que ficou levemente vermelha fazendo com que o outro casal prendesse o riso. 

O jantar ocorreu sem nenhuma fatalidade, para o alívio de Charlotte ela não havia derrubado nada no chão, os quatro conversaram por alguns minutos até perceberem que os casais estavam se isolando mais e mais um do outro com o passar do tempo. Como já havia feito antes, Stephen manteve sua mão numa das coxas da mulher durante todo o ocorrido. Passaram-se em torno de uma hora e meia antes que eles se despedissem e tomassem rumos completamente diferentes. Em dois carros ao invés de três. Lauren piscou para a amiga que a encarava boquiaberta antes de entrar num Rolls Royce que definitivamente não lhe pertencia. A tenente não pôde encarar a cena por muito tempo antes de ser enfiada dentro do carro que a trouxera ali. Ouviu o homem dizer o endereço da casa dela ao motorista e arqueou as sobrancelhas pouco antes de que ele a beijasse. O beijo estava lento demais na opinião dela, mas ele segurava os dois lados da cabeça da mulher impedindo-a de se mover ou tomar o controle da situação. Ela suspirou levemente no beijo, resolvendo concordar com os termos impostos por ele. Em momento algum o homem tentou tocá-la em qualquer outra parte de seu corpo que não fosse dos ombros para cima e ela achou tudo aquilo mais do que bizarro. O carro parou na frente do prédio pela segunda vez naquele dia, ambos desceram do mesmo e Larkin dispensou o motorista segundos antes de pegar a mulher no colo carregando-a pra dentro do edifício. 

"Você adora me fazer pagar mico não é?" 

"Sempre." disse beijando-a antes que ela pudesse retrucar. Assim que ela conseguiu destrancar a porta ele a colocou no chão, pondo a própria jaqueta sobre uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar e afrouxando sua gravata. O que aconteceu a seguir com certeza a surpreendeu muito mais do que ela esperava. O homem sentou-se no sofá e a encarou por um bom tempo antes que esta se tocasse e sentasse ao lado dele. 

"Você se lembra do que eu te disse quando te liguei?" 

"Que nós dois iríamos sair num encontro?" 

"E?" 

"E?" ele passou uma das mãos pela testa cansado. 

"Nós iríamos conversar." 

"Conversar sobre o quê?" 

"Você sabe sobre o quê, Charlotte. Sobre nós dois." 

"Okay." 

"Eu quero que você me diga algo com sinceridade: eu estou te obrigando a fazer algo que você não quer?" 

"Não, mas-"

"Eu fiz alguma coisa para que você duvidasse da minha honestidade ou que pode confiar em mim?" 

"Não." baixou os olhos mordendo o próprio lábio. 

"Você quer continuar com o que nós temos? Quer mesmo ser minha submissa?" 

"Sim." disse num tom quase inaudível. 

"Como?" ele sorriu de lado. 

"Sim!" 

"Ótimo, mas dessa vez você vai me deixar fazer isso direito não vai?" 

"Vou." 

"Não vai mais fugir de mim, nem me mandar ir embora, certo?" levantou o queixo dela fazendo com que ela o encarasse. 

"Não vou." 

"Eu só vou te dizer uma coisa: esta é a última vez que venho atrás de você, então é melhor que cumpra com a própria palavra." 

"Tudo bem." ele selou os lábios nos dela levemente. 

"Agora, vamos ao que interessa, você tem alguma pergunta?" 

"Não." 

"Então por que está me olhando com esta cara de perdida?" riu ao que ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro. 

"Você vai colocar uma  _coleira_  em mim?" 

"Não sei, talvez. Não é bem o meu acessório favorito." ela assentiu com a cabeça "Você sabe que você é minha, mas eu não sou seu  _dono_ , não sabe? Eu não vou fazer com que você saia por aí agindo como uma cadelinha treinada, Charlie, não é assim que as coisas são. Você precisa saber que pode sempre confiar em mim, eu não vou fazer nada pra te machucar okay? Sempre seja honesta comigo, não importa o quão idiota você pense que a sua dúvida seja, eu me importo com o que você pensa." 

"Ainda bem." 

"Agora, quando nós dois estivermos entre quatro paredes a coisa muda um pouco." 

"Ah é?" se aproximou dele colocando uma de suas mãos em seu ombro. 

"Sim. Você quer me mostrar o quanto pode ser uma garotinha obediente?" os lábios dele se moviam perigosamente próximos a orelha dela. 

"Sim." suspirou. 

"Ótimo, vamos começar com algo simples. Seu quarto é o último do corredor, certo?" beijou o pescoço dela que apenas assentiu fracamente, sentindo o próprio corpo ser guiado por ele na direção do cômodo. O homem trancou a porta, acendendo a luz no abajur em cima do criado mudo e fechou as cortinas. Ela o observava com um pouco de medo da maneira séria e ao mesmo tempo predadora com a qual ele a olhava. 

"Ajoelhe-se no meio da cama, virada para a porta." fez o que ele mandou rápido e ele riu fracamente jogando a gravata que ainda usava no chão "Agora fica de quatro." ela o olhou incerta, mas o fez quando viu o homem franzir o cenho. Ele tirou os sapatos e as meias, caminhando em direção à cama enquanto desafivelava o próprio cinto. Deitou-se na mesma, deixando que os próprios pés continuassem a tocar o chão. A tenente o mirou confusa e praticamente deu um pulo ao que sentiu uma das mãos dele ir de encontro ao interior de sua coxa esquerda. 

"Eu não mandei você olhar pra mim, mandei?" ela balançou a cabeça e o choque ocorreu mais uma vez "Não estou te ouvindo." 

"Não, senhor. Não mandou." 

"Isso. Agora ponha seus joelhos ao lado da minha cabeça." a mulher moveu-se rapidamente temendo qual seria a sua punição caso não o fizesse. O homem subiu a barra do vestido dela até que ele virasse um bolo de tecido amassado próximo à cintura desta. Com um estalo, a calcinha que ela vestia havia sido rasgada e jogada no chão. "Da próxima vez, não precisa usar isto." um arrepio tomou conta de todo o corpo dela ao que sentiu a respiração dele próxima demais de si. Steve riu pela milésima vez naquela noite, envolvendo a cintura da mulher com um dos braços e puxando-a para baixo. Com um movimento rápido, sua língua tocou brevemente o ponto mais sensível do corpo dela que gemeu em alto e bom som. "Toda esta animação e eu nem encostei direito em você, tenente. Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu pensei. Agora, sua tarefa é bem fácil, coloque a sua boca para trabalhar e eu faço o mesmo com a minha. Se você for boazinha eu te deixo gozar até o fim desta noite." 

  
_’Quando é que eu comecei a tremer?’_  Charlotte se perguntou ao que tentava desabotoar e desfazer o zíper da calça do homem. Seus olhos observaram maravilhados o volume que aquele maldito pano preto escondia. Steve gemeu alto ao que sentiu a língua quente dela entrar em contato consigo, fazendo com que ela gemesse e a vibração de sua garganta o fizesse ver estrelas. Sobreviver a esta noite seria mais difícil do que ele tinha imaginado. Sua língua se movia com destreza e precisão em sincronia com o movimento que seus dedos e quadris faziam em direção a mulher. Os músculos internos desta haviam se acostumado ao volume dele, fazendo com que ele pudesse colocar três de seus dedos dentro dela sem muita dificuldade. Mordeu levemente seu clitóris, sentindo-a gritar contra si e sorriu por dentro. A mulher por sua vez tentava colocar o máximo dele que conseguisse dentro de si, engasgava vez ou outra, mas estava fazendo um bom trabalho a julgar pela maneira com a qual ele gemia e movia ainda mais rápido seus quadris em direção a ela. Apesar de Charlie estar no topo, ele controlava totalmente o ato. Seu braço forte impedia que ela se movesse muito e seus quadris estocavam com a mesma força que fariam caso ele estivesse por cima. Sentiu-o colocar mais pressão no dedão em seu clitóris, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros dedos entravam e saíam de si, e viu quase que literalmente estrelas ao que o orgasmo tomou conta de si. Parou seus movimentos no membro dele por alguns instantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego e o sentiu se mexer impacientemente embaixo dela. Sua mão o envolveu novamente, ela sentiu o gosto de pré-gozo na glande dele e a lambeu.Larkin gemeu contra o lado interior de sua coxa e ela começou tudo mais uma vez. Agora com mais intensidade e velocidade. Ele por sua vez lambia os vestígios do climax dela lentamente, apertou-a ainda mais contra si ao que atingiu o próprio orgasmo mordendo com uma força sobrenatural o interior de sua coxa. Charlotte gritou. Não só de dor, mas também de prazer. 

Por vários minutos, tudo o que se podia ouvir dentro do quarto eram as respirações falhas dos dois. Steve moveu o corpo da mais nova, levantando-se para pegar a gravata que caíra no chão. Colocou esta na beirada da cama, puxou o vestido da mulher e o jogou no tapete. Ela ainda estava um pouco desorientada para realmente perceber o que ele estava fazendo, apenas sentia seu corpo ser movido para lá e para cá sem reagir. Colocou a gravata ao redor da cabeça dela, fazendo com que esta abrisse a boca e a amordaçou. Empurrou os travesseiros que estavam na cabeceira para o lado oposto da cama e a deitou próxima a esta. Os olhos da tentente se forçavam a continuar abertos, mas ela estava tão exausta que o fazer parecia impossível. 

"Olha pra mim." colocou uma mão no queixo dela, vendo os olhos castanhos se abrirem e encararem os seus "Eu quero que você continue olhando para mim o tempo todo, entendeu? Quero que seus olhos reconheçam a única pessoa que vai entrar aqui," sua mão passou levemente sobre a intimidade dela "a única pessoa que vai te fazer gozar uma, duas, três ou quantas vezes eu quiser." seus lábios tocaram o pescoço dela fazendo com que esta arqueasse o corpo contra o dele. Ela queria o beijar, queria tocá-lo, mas mantinha suas mãos ao lado do próprio corpo como ele as havia posicionado. "Seus beijos são meus. Seus orgasmos são só meus. Quando eu terminar com você e seu corpo estiver completamente destruído, você vai se sentir vazia. Não um vazio atormentador, mas sim um vazio pacificador. Vai esquecer de todos os seus problemas, de tudo o que atormenta a sua mente dia após dia. Somente uma coisa vai estar em seus pensamentos, você sabe qual?" ela balançou a cabeça em negação "Eu." sussurrou no ouvido dela ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrou de uma vez só. Charlotte gritou contra a mordaça, sentindo o homem movimentar-se com força sobre si, suas mãos a apertavam com mais força quando esta se atrevia a fechar os olhos. De repente, ele diminuiu a velocidade fazendo com que ela gemesse em protesto. 

"Não precisa ficar brava, você vai me agradecer por isto." tendo dito aquilo, ele levantou uma das pernas dela colocando-a sobre o próprio ombro "Continue olhando pra mim. E não se atreva a gozar até eu te dar permissão pra fazer isto." ela franziu a sobrancelha o encarando, ele a penetrou lentamente deixando com que ela se acostumasse com a nova posição. Um gemido rouco e incrivelmente alto saiu da garganta dela, ele havia atingido um ponto completamente desconhecido dentro do corpo dela. Mais duas ou três estocadas e ela veria estrelas. Parecendo adivinhar aquilo, o homem diminuiu a velocidade e profundidade de seus movimentos. Charlotte gemeu frustrada sentindo-o beijar o pescoço dela sorrindo levemente e saindo de dentro de si. 

"Não vai ser tão fácil assim, amor." ela ignorou a velocidade com que o próprio coração bateu ao ouvir aquilo "Onde você guarda suas algemas?" apesar de não entender direito o propósito da pergunta, ela apontou para o closet "Woah, vários tamanhos diferentes. Você estava louca para que eu usasse elas não estava?" a voz dele se aproximava lentamente, a tenente abriu os olhos dando de cara com o rosto do homem que estava de pé ao lado da cama "Você é uma menininha muito má. Eu deveria te punir por causa disso, sabia?" Charlie sentiu o próprio interior se contrair e a pressão na parte sul do corpo aumentar "Nem pense em fazer isto. Eu ainda não te dei permissão." 

Afrouxou um pouco a mordaça dela, abaixando a gravata o suficiente para que pudesse beijá-la e sentiu as unhas dela arranharem sua nuca com força. Subiu na cama, colocando os braços dela mais próximos da cabeceira e Charlotte sentiu uma das partes das algemas fecharem-se contra seu pulso esquerdo. O homem havia escolhido as algemas com correntes grandes, ele passou a corrente pelas barras da cabeceira fechando o outro lado da algema no pulso direito da mulher. A maneira com a qual ele o fez a obrigava a manter-se deitada de lado, flexionou a perna direita da mulher e algemou seu calcanhar à cabeceira. Afastou-se um pouco observando o resultado de seu trabalho contente. Virou o rosto dela de maneira que suas testas se tocassem, puxou a gravata para cima e apertou-a novamente. Sem afastar as testas, ele se posicionou por trás dela penetrando-a mais uma vez. O ritmo era mais rápido e forte, Charlotte apertava as barras da cabeceira com força sentindo as unhas arranharem a madeira por trás desta. Estava  _tão_  perto. O homem mantinha uma das mãos por trás do joelho dela, impedindo que esta se movesse muito e, ao senti-la contrair-se ao seu redor, diminuiu seus movimentos quase os parando por completo. 

"Você quer gozar, não quer?" tirou a gravata que a impedia de falar. 

"Q-quero. Por favor, senhor, me deixe-"

"Peça direitinho que eu penso no seu caso." 

"Por favor, me deixa gozar!" 

"Então goza pra mim, mas goza com vontade." mordeu o lóbulo dela ouvindo-a gritar, seu corpo tremeu brevemente e o orgasmo dele veio quase que imediatamente. 

Stephen a observou dormir completamente encantado. Os cabelos longos dela caíam sobre o travesseiro, um sorriso bobo brotou nos lábios dele ao lembrar-se de que o sono pesado desta havia sido causado por ele. A maldita insônia o impedia de dormir, era como se ele tivesse que se manter em alerta na presença dela, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse sair correndo novamente. Outro motivo pelo qual ele não tinha a mínima vontade de dormir era o maldito pesadelo que continuava a o atormentar. Já haviam se passado tantos anos, por que é que seu cérebro resolvera trazer tudo aquilo à tona mais uma vez? Levantou-se lentamente, vestindo suas boxers cinza e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Assim como o resto da casa, este estava arrumado, conseguia sentir o cheiro da mulher em todo canto dali. Usou a privada, lavou o rosto, observando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Precisava fazer aquela barba idiota. Pouco antes de apagar a luz do banheiro, ele pôde ver uma marca avermelhada na coxa da mulher que dormia. Sorriu de lado. Saiu do quarto em direção a cozinha, bebeu um copo d’água vendo que o relógio da geladeira marcava as três da manhã. Não sabia se a mulher iria trabalhar no dia seguinte então não sabia se acordá-la seria algo apropriado, por mais que quisesse fazer aquilo. Colocou o copo na pia, caminhando na direção do corredor, não sem antes esbarrar numa das mesinhas da sala de estar e xingar um palavrão baixinho. Com o esbarrão, havia derrubado alguns papéis no chão e fora obrigado a acender o abajur para que os pudesse catar. Colocou os papéis numa pilha relativamente organizada e esticou o braço para pegar a última folha que estava praticamente toda debaixo do sofá. O conteúdo desta lhe chamou a atenção, parecia ser um documento oficial do FBI.

_“Federal Bureal of Investigation_

_Programa de Proteção à Testemunha_

_Vítima: Chelsea Quintanilla-Elliott_

_Data de nascimento: 31 de Março de 1989_

_Local do nascimento: Louisville, Kentucky_

_Novo pseudônimo: ainda não definido…”_

O homem leu as informações com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Colocou o papel no meio dos outros, desligou o abajur e voltou ao quarto. Deitou-se lentamente na cama, vendo a mulher virar-se para si e fazendo com que ele congelasse no lugar em que estava. 

"Onde você foi?" 

"Beber água." 

"Pensei que tivesse ido embora." as mãos dela envolveram sua nuca aproximando os rostos um do outro. 

"Bem, agora você já sabe como eu me sinto." antes que ela tivesse tempo de retrucar, ele a beijou.

**

_Do outro lado da cidade_

A mulher descalça tentava correr o mais rápido que conseguisse. Sangue ainda jorrava dos ferimentos em seu corpo dolorido, a pouca roupa que vestia estava completamente rasgada. Só mais alguns metros e finalmente chegaria ao seu lugar de destino. Olhava por cima dos próprios ombros a cada cinco minutos temendo ser seguida. Viu a placa que tanto procurava e adentrou o local que garantiria sua segurança. 

"SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA!" gritou ao chegar próxima a recepção. 

"O que aconteceu?" um policial disse apoiando o corpo frágil dela sobre o seu. 

"O açougueiro, ele…eu sei quem ele é."

 


	17. Seventeen

"Você tem mesmo que trabalhar?" sentiu a ponta do nariz do homem passar pelo seu pescoço ao que ele a abraçava por trás. 

"Eu não tinha, mas aconteceu uma emergência e o Sam precisa de mim." virou as panquecas que estavam na frigideira. 

"Eu também preciso de você." puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu peito fazendo com que ela sentisse seu pênis semi ereto encostar em si. 

"Você não se cansa? Pensei que já tivessemos resolvido o seu problema no chuveiro." virou-se para ele sentindo o próprio cabelo molhado chicotear-lhe o rosto levemente. 

"Amor, aquilo não era nem  _metade_  do meu problema." inclinou-se para beijá-la e ela se virou. 

"Sinto muito. Eu tenho que trabalhar. Você deveria experimentar fazer o mesmo. Aliás, você não trabalha?" 

"Trabalho." 

"E a que horas tem que chegar lá?" 

"Quando me der na telha." 

"Pena que não seja o mesmo para todos nós, não é mesmo? Coma as suas panquecas enquanto eu vou me arrumar." o homem franziu o cenho de uma maneira tão adorável que a tenente não resistiu e teve que beijá-lo brevemente, saindo correndo quando ele tentou agarrar seus braços. 

"Não vai vestir uma saia hoje?" ele disse ao vê-la adentrar a sala de estar prendendo os cabelos. Ela usava uma calça social, acompanhada de uma blusa levemente decotada e oxfords. 

"Até usaria, mas  _alguém_  fez o favor de deixar um hematoma na minha perna." ele puxou o braço dela fazendo com que esta se sentasse em seu colo. 

"Se eu soubesse que isso te impediria de vestir algo, teria deixado um aqui" tocou a parte exposta dos seios dela "para ver se você cobriria isto de uma vez por todas." 

"Não dá pra ver nada com essa blusa, seu mentiroso." 

"Assim como não daria para ver a marquinha que eu fiz se você tivesse de saia. A não ser que você se abaixasse na frente de alguém… é melhor eu parar de pensar nisto." 

"Bobo." levantou-se pegando a bolsa "A porta tranca por dentro, não precisa se apressar para ir embora porque o Jay só volta de noite." 

"Já que você vai me  _abandonar_  aqui eu vou trabalhar." 

"Até te ofereceria uma carona, mas agora já estou atrasada." 

"Tudo bem, eu consigo me virar até chegar lá." 

"Então estou indo nessa." 

"Não está se esquecendo de nada?" puxou-a para si, ela sorriu e o beijou "Está doendo?" 

"Onde?" 

"A sua perna?" 

"Não." 

"Droga. Deveria ter mordido com mais força para que você se lembrasse de mim o dia todo." 

"Engraçadinho." 

"Tudo bem, hoje a noite você que me aguarde. Vou te partir em dois." ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo "Agora vai lá, minha super heroína, e salve o dia." deu um tapinha na bunda dela fazendo com que ela pulasse brevemente. 

Anthony observava o homem andar de um lado para o outro nervoso. Desde a conversa que ambos tiveram no dia anterior, as coisas entre os dois estavam ainda mais tensas e agora com esta nova testemunha tudo só havia piorado. Charlotte adentrou a sala silenciosamente e o loiro a olhou completamente hipnotizado. A maneira com a qual ele observava a mulher era de certa forma assustadora, como um leão observava sua presa e aquilo fez com que o agente se arrepiasse brevemente. A mulher não pareceu perceber nada. Carregava consigo um sorriso contagiante que fazia com que ela brilhasse de dentro pra fora, sorriu ao ver aquilo, as roupas dela, que sempre estavam impecáveis, desta vez tinham um amassado aqui ou ali e ao perceber aquilo o capitão franziu o cenho. Murphy arqueou a sobrancelha. 

"Tenente, ainda bem que chegou." 

"Qual é a emergência, Sa… capitão?" 

"Nós temos uma testemunha nova no caso." 

"Sério?" os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais ao ouvir aquilo. 

"Sim." Anthony disse após pigarrear chamando a atenção para si. 

"Agente Murphy, já pegaram o depoimento da testemunha?" 

"Sim. Ela pôde até nos dar uma descrição mais detalhada do homem." 

"Então já temos um retrato falado?" 

"Não exatamente, ela havia sido dopada portanto não conseguiu ver muito do rosto do sujeito." 

"Voltamos a estaca zero." 

"Não, claro que não. Agora sabemos que ele não está trabalhando sozinho." 

"Posso falar com a testemunha?" perguntou a mulher ansiosa. 

"Infelizmente, não. O capitão a enviou à um hospital pouco antes da minha chegada aqui, mas o depoimento dela foi filmado. Você pode assistir a gravação." 

"Os outros já assistiram?" 

"Ainda não." respondeu Sam. 

"Então vamos assistir todos juntos." convocou os outros membros da equipe para a sala de conferência e ligou o projetor dando play no vídeo ao que todos estavam sentados. 

_"Por favor, diga seu nome." a voz de Sam foi ouvida._

_"Louise Reardon." a mulher sentada à mesa respondeu._

_"Louise, por favor, nos diga o que aconteceu."_

_"Eu estava fazendo compras na Costco, enquanto guardava tudo o que comprei no porta malas de meu carro alguém se aproximou de mim e me deu uma pancada na cabeça."_

_"Continue."_

_"Depois disso eu não me lembro de muito. Me lembro de ouvir gritos, pedidos de socorro, me lembro da dor que senti."_

_"Você pode descrever o local para onde foi levada?"_

_"Na maioria das vezes eu estava vendada, ou estava escuro demais para que eu pudesse enxergar alguma coisa. Isto tudo até o dia em que eu consegui escapar."_

_"Me conte como isto aconteceu."_

_"Eu despertei quando ouvi um gemido mais alto do que o comum. Fingi que continuava dormindo até que o gemido foi substituído por barulhos de algo como pancadas repetitivas. Abri meus olhos lentamente, virando-me na direção do barulho com a maior cautela possível e ouvi a risada de um homem."_

_"Pode me dizer como era este homem?"_

_"Não consegui ver muito dele. Ele tinha cabelos negros, não muito curtos, era bem alto, forte, usava uma roupa social cinza escura ou preta. A única iluminação no cômodo vinha de uma fresta bem pequena, mas eu pude ver que ele beijou uma mulher mais baixa. Ela também sorria e tinha várias manchas de sangue sobre o próprio rosto."_

_"Estava machucada?"_

_"Não sei, ela não me parecia estar com dor. Porém a minha cabeça ainda estava um pouco zonza por conta das drogas."_

_"E o que aconteceu depois disso?"_

_"Eles vieram na minha direção, eu tinha certeza que iria morrer, fechei meus olhos e fingi estar dopada novamente. Rezando silenciosamente que me matassem bem rápido, ao invés de continuar me torturando. Eles pararam próximos a minha cama e começaram a sussurrar algo um para o outro antes de saírem dali rindo."_

_"Como foi que você conseguiu escapar?"_

_"Quando não consegui ouvir mais barulho algum, abri meus olhos novamente e percebi que não estava amarrada à cama. Levantei com cuidado e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Caminhei na direção a qual eu pensava ser a saída e encontrei algo que fez meu estômago virar."_

_"O que você encontrou?"_

_"Celas, umas seis ou sete celas. Elas estavam quase todas vazias, mas havia um cheiro tão forte de sangue que me dizia que havia gente ali há pouco tempo. Uma mulher dentro de uma delas continuava repetindo uma frase feito disco arranhado."_

_"E o que ela dizia?"_

  
_"_ ’Não adianta correr, ele vai te achar. Ele vai te matar. Ele está em todo lugar.’ _Ao ouvir aquilo eu me desesperei ainda mais. Consegui encontrar a saída dali, mas assim que coloquei os pés na rua dei de cara com um dos seguranças dali. Ele estava de boné e fumava um cigarro, seus braços eram tatuados e, por incrível que pareça, ele fingiu não me ver. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude até chegar aqui."_  


O depoimento continuou por mais alguns minutos, Charlotte tentou ignorar a maneira com a qual o cabelo em sua nuca havia se arrepiado. As coincidências só aumentavam mais e mais com o passar do tempo. O desenhista não conseguiu fazer um retrato falado, já que ela não viu muito do rosto do homem, mas os agentes conseguiram dizer ainda mais sobre ele após assistirem a gravação. 

"O homem que estamos procurando trabalha num escritório." Anthony começou "Ele não está agindo sozinho, mas é o chefe de sua turma. Me atrevo até a dizer que ele paga alguém para abduzir as mulheres e faz o resto do serviço sozinho. Por conta de seu trabalho, ele deve ter uma vida social mais ativa do que pensávamos a princípio, mas a sua máscara caí brevemente quando ele está próximo de alguém que significa muito para ele. Pode ser que ele mude de humor com facilidade, perca a paciência em questão de segundos, mas esconda tudo isto na maioria das situações. O serial killer mais importante, se assim podemos dizer, que já tivemos no estado da Flórida, Bundy, tinha uma personalidade bem parecida. De acordo com a sua companheira de longa data, ele era uma pessoa normal e até mesmo amorosa no dia-a-dia, mas após cometer um assassinato ou não conseguir o fazer se tornava mais e mais agressivo. Toda a agressividade dele, porém, podia ser vista quando os dois eram íntimos. De acordo com relatos da própria, ele a amarrava e a subjulgava da mesma forma que fazia com suas vítimas antes de ter um contato sexual com ela." bebeu um pouco de água - Encontrar a mulher que estava com ele vai ser praticamente impossível, o que nós podemos fazer é usar a nossa tenente para liberar uma nota oficial à imprensa pedindo que todos reportem qualquer atividade suspeita. Até mesmo das pessoas menos suspeitas. Vamos rezar para que alguém nos dê alguma informação nova antes que seja tarde demais. 

"Agente Murphy, creio que já é tarde demais." A agente Perry disse ao que ele terminou o comunicado. 

"O que aconteceu?" 

"Encontraram uma nova vítima. Um homem." 

"Peço, por favor, que uma equipe seja enviada ao local." 

"Claro, agente. Zakk, Brian, chamem os outros e vamos dar uma olhada neste corpo." Charlotte se pronunciou. 

"Na verdade, tenente, pode ficar por aqui? Eu e o capitão Hagman gostaríamos de ter uma palavrinha com você." 

"Tudo bem." virou-se para Zakk "Vá de qualquer forma com os outros, leve alguns dos agentes. Eles vão servir de grande ajuda." 

"Claro, chefe." 

"O que querem falar comigo?" disse quando o último policial saiu da sala.

"Gostaríamos de pedir a sua cooperação." 

"Em quê?" 

"Bem, nós sabemos que a descrição dada pela testemunha bate um pouco com a descrição de um dos nossos suspeitos." Sam disse pegando uma caixa que estava dentro do gabinete ali. 

"E qual suspeito seria este?" 

"Stephen Larkin." ele sorriu. 

"Na verdade, tenente, gostaríamos que você fosse ao escritório de Larkin, usando um microfone, e tentasse fazer com que ele confessasse." 

"E o que te faz pensar que ele confessaria qualquer coisa pra mim?" 

"Você vai mesmo continuar fingindo que vocês dois não andam se engolindo pelos cantos, Charlotte?" Samuel praticamente gritou. 

"O que a tenente faz, ou deixa de fazer, em seu tempo livre não nos diz respeito, capitão." a voz de Anthony a surpreendeu antes que ela pudesse retrucar as acusações do homem "Tenho certeza que ela vai ter o maior  _prazer_  em cooperar conosco. Certo?" lhe lançou um olhar que ela não via desde quando era adolescente. 

"Digam o que eu tenho que fazer." 

"Coloque o equipamento e vá ao escritório dele. Pegando-o de surpresa ele não vai ter tempo de inventar uma mentira ou uma desculpa." 

"Me dá esta porcaria logo." tomou o microfone da mão dele. 

"Onde você vai?" Anthony perguntou ao que ela caminhou em direção à porta. 

"No banheiro. Ou vocês dois são tão idiotas ao ponto de pensar que eu colocaria isto na frente de vocês?" 

O sino do elevador indicava que ela havia finalmente chegado ao seu destino. Respirou fundo adentrando a recepção do local que ela já conhecia. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao que lembrou de sua última e, até então, única visita ao lugar em que o homem trabalhava. A secretária encarava a tela do computador entediada. Era uma mulher bonita, porém aparentava ter pouco mais de quarenta anos e aquilo fazia com que a tenente ficasse mais tranquila.  _’Que tipo de idiota eu sou? Com ciúmes do Larkin, meu Deus estou me transformando no Sam’_  riu para si mesma vendo a mulher atrás da mesa encará-la curiosamente. 

"Olá, meu nome é Charlotte Studi. Tenente da divisão de homicídios de Miami Dade County. Preciso falar com o senhor Stephen Larkin, por favor." 

"Tem horário marcado?" disse a mulher entediada. 

"Não, mas se quiser posso voltar com um mandato de busca e apreensão." arqueou a sobrancelha em tom ameaçador. 

"Vou ver se o senhor Larkin pode atendê-la. Sente-se, por favor." cruzou as grandes portas de madeira que isolavam o escritório do homem e voltou cerca de dois minutos depois com o mesmo em seu encalço. 

"Por favor, entre, tenente." a mulher obedeceu rápido até demais "Cancele todas as minhas ligações e reuniões." 

"Mas -" o homem bateu a porta quase que literalmente no nariz da secretária. 

"Eu sabia que você não iria conseguir ficar longe de mim." atacou os lábios dela antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Charlotte retribuiu o beijo, quase se esquecendo do porquê de estar ali, sentiu o homem tirar sua blusa de dentro da calça social que ela vestia e o empurrou levemente separando o beijo. 

"Steve-"

"Por que é que você decidiu usar uma calça bem no dia em que eu limpei minha mesa hein?" empurrou-a na direção da mesa, agarrando suas coxas e fazendo com que ela se sentasse na mesma. 

"Me ouve." sussurrou no ouvido dele, puxando os fios negros para que ele afastasse seus lábios do pescoço dela. 

"Quer fazer um  _dirty talk_  hoje? Olha que você pode acabar me convencendo." prensou o próprio corpo contra o dela, mostrando-lhe o quão excitado estava "Você não deveria ter me deixado daquele jeito de manhã." o rosto dela ficou vermelho ao que ela imaginou Sam e Anthony ouvindo toda aquela conversa. 

"Steve, não!" tentou afastá-lo mais uma vez. 

"Mas que porcaria de blusa é esta que você vestiu? Eu vou acabar pegando uma tesoura e cortando todo esse tecido inútil." ele tentava incessantemente desabotoar a blusa  

"Para… " sussurrou baixo quase desistindo de afastá-lo de si. 

"Por que está falando tão baixo?" sussurrou contra os lábios dela rindo "Não é como se alguém pudesse nos ouvir." aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela "Eu mal posso esperar pra te ver nua em cima da minha mesa, da última vez não deu pra fazer isso." 

"A gente não vai fazer nada disso." 

"É o que você pensa." beijou o pescoço da mulher conseguindo, finalmente, desabotoar e tirar a blusa que ela vestia. 

"Steve…" ela disse baixo ao que os olhos dele baixaram quase que em câmera lenta para a pele descoberta pela blusa. O rosto do homem assumiu uma coloração avermelhada, uma veia saltou em seu pescoço e ela poderia jurar que ele teria um ataque naquele exato momento. 

"Que porra é essa?" disse entre os dentes. 

"E-eu posso explicar." 

"Então explique, por que diabos você está usando a porra de um microfone quando estamos prestes a transar?!" o punho dele se chocou contra a mesa com força fazendo com que ela pulasse de susto. 

"Me desculpe." fez um sinal para que ele se calasse "Isto foi uma ideia do Sam, ele pensou que talvez eu pudesse ajudar no caso." pegou um papel na mesa onde escreveu _‘Se eu disser a verdade agora nós iremos nos encrencar. Diga que não quer explicação. Grite comigo, me mande embora. Eu te encontro na Starbucks perto daqui em meia hora.’_ , entregou o papel à ele que o arrancou da mão dela rudemente, ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, ele leu a mensagem rolando os olhos e assentindo com a cabeça. 

"Eu não tenho tempo pras suas explicações, por favor, vá embora!" 

"Desculpa." se aproximou dele e tentou beijá-lo, mas ele virou o rosto e permaneceu assim até que ela se arrumasse e saísse dali. 

Agora a mulher tinha três homens furiosos com quem lidar. Entrou na van estacionada há poucos metros do prédio onde o escritório do homem ficava, desabotoou a blusa ali mesmo e jogou o microfone sobre a mesa onde os dois homens a encaravam boquiabertos. Consertou a sua roupa e saiu dali ouvindo-os protestarem atrás de si. Não tinha tempo para aquilo. Havia sido um plano idiota e completamente infundado. Estava claro para qualquer um que Larkin não era a droga do assassino, mas é claro que Sam não iria aceitar aquilo de bom grado. Mal teve tempo de se sentar e pedir um drink quando o viu sentar-se na cadeira a sua frente. 

"Eu não quero conversar com você aqui." a voz grave dele parecia carregada de raiva, não era pra menos. 

"Steve…" pegou a mão dele que estava sobre a mesa, sentindo-o puxá-la de volta para si virando-se na direção da janela. 

"Vamos, o motorista está esperando." suspirou levemente concordando. Dentro do carro ele não lhe dirigiu a palavra, não olhou para ela em momento algum e ignorou qualquer tentativa que ela fez de falar com o mesmo. Será que dessa vez ela havia estragado tudo de verdade? Não se sentia bem pensando naquela possibilidade. Dentro do elevador o silêncio foi ainda maior, quanto mais ela se aproximava dele, mais ele se afastava. Chegaram ao andar em que o apartamento ficava e ele caminhou em direção ao escritório. Adentraram o mesmo, fechando a porta, e ele virou-se na direção dela pela primeira vez desde a cena no escritório onde trabalhava. 

"Tira a blusa." disse ríspido. 

"Larkin, não estou usando um microfone mais." 

"Tira. A. Merda. Da. Blusa. Senão eu tiro, e não vai ser de uma forma agradável." 

"Eu deveria te dar um chute no meio das pernas, mas entendo a desconfiança." desabotoou a blusa, jogando-a no chão logo em seguida "Pronto. Melhorou?" ele mordeu a língua se impedindo de dizer alguma besteira. 

"Por que estava usando um microfone?" 

"Apareceu uma testemunha, ela conseguiu escapar do açougueiro, e a descrição que ela deu era muito parecida com a sua." 

"Continue." franziu o cenho cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, Charlotte se perdeu um pouco em seus bíceps antes de continuar. 

"Sam, digo, o capitão Hagman sabe do nosso… envolvimento, ele pensou que fosse uma boa ideia eu tentar arrancar uma confissão de você. Eu disse a ele que não era uma boa ideia e" o homem riu sem vontade "Onde está a graça?" 

"Não tem graça nenhuma. Só estou rindo da minha estupidez por ter pensado que você dava a mínima para o nosso relacionamento." 

"Nós não temos um relacionamento, Steve."  _ainda_.

"Eu pude perceber isso. Você nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de me defender, mas é claro que não faria isso certo? É sempre o capitão pra cá, capitão pra lá, e o idiota aqui nunca tem uma vez. Acho que seu amigo estava certo, eu só sou bom o suficiente para ir pra cama com você. Pena que isto não te faça nem ao menos ter a decência de dizer algo em meu favor." a cada palavra que ele dizia, parecia que uma pequena adaga perfurasse mais e mais o seu peito. A dor nas palavras dele a machucava mais do que ela podia imaginar. 

"Não é assim."

"Não é assim? Então, vamos, me diga como é. Me diz se não é verdade que toda briga que nós dois temos é por causa deste maldito homem que tem um controle sobrenatural sobre você. Vamos, me diga." 

"O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Perdesse meu emprego? Um microfone não iria matar nenhum de nós dois!" 

"Eu não estou falando da merda do microfone!" se aproximou dela, vendo-a dar passos para trás até que ficasse encostada a porta e ele poucos centímetros a frente de si "Você não confia em mim." 

"É claro que confio." tocou o rosto dele que fechou os olhos com força. 

"Não minta. Se você confiasse em mim de verdade nem ao menos cogitaria a possibilidade dessa história ser real." 

"Eu não cogito. Eu não fiz isso por escolha própria." 

"Você ao menos tentou retrucar quando recebeu aquela ordem?" a mulher ficou calada "Foi o que eu pensei. Como espera que qualquer que seja a coisa que nós temos dê certo se você não acredita na minha inocência? Um relacionamento não pode ser criado por cima de mentiras." 

"Eu não sei o que te dizer." 

"Você realmente acredita que eu tenha a coragem de fazer todas aquelas coisas nojentas com um ser humano?" 

"Não." 

"Agora sou eu quem não sei se acredito ou não em você." virou-se de costas para ela passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros. 

"E-eu, eu vou embora." virou-se para a porta abrindo-a e sentindo uma estranha ferida abrir-se no próprio peito. 

"Não." a voz do homem estava próxima demais de sua nuca, ele fechou a porta com a própria mão virando o corpo da mais nova para si "Eu entendo os seus motivos, não os acho justificáveis, mas entendo. Eu só… não consigo me imaginar longe de você de novo. Não me pergunte o porquê, mas só de pensar nisso eu já fico louco." 

"Eu também." disse num tom quase inaudível, fazendo com que ele a encarasse surpreso. 

"Podemos usar essa mesa, se você quiser." apontou para a mesa atrás dele. 

"Não. Hoje eu quero ir para a sua cama." 

"Seu pedido é uma ordem." jogou o corpo dela por cima de seus ombros, ouvindo-a rir. 

Chegando no quarto, eles tiraram as peças de roupa lentamente. Beijavam-se com uma paixão desconhecida por ambos, deitaram-se na cama e exploraram o corpo um do outro de uma maneira diferente, mais devagar e detalhada, como amantes de longa data fariam. O sexo também foi diferente do esperado, se antes os dois se engoliam como o capitão havia dito, agora eles estavam realmente fazendo amor. Sem a afobação costumaria, sem as palavras sujas sempre ditas, apenas queriam sentir seus corpos se conectarem da forma mais íntima do mundo sem nenhuma expectativa. Se antes a posição parecia um pouco sem graça para o homem, agora ela já havia tomado um lugar especial em seu coração. Vez ou outra ele apertava o pescoço da mulher, sentindo essa arranhar-lhe os ombros, mas esses momentos eram praticamente raros. O que estava acontecendo ali? Deitaram-se lado a lado depois do ato sem dizer nada. O homem virou-se para ela, que sorriu brevemente, e finalmente disse algo. 

"Charlotte, eu…" ela colocou o indicador nos lábios dele assentindo com a cabeça "Me prometa uma coisa?" 

"Sim." 

"Não esconda mais nada de mim okay? Por mais irrelevante que você pense que possa ser. Eu odeio que me escondam as coisas." 

"Tudo bem, me desculpa." 

"Agora dorme um pouco, nós temos que almoçar daqui a pouco." 

Martha tentava explicar, sem muito sucesso, ao homem como fazer sorvete na máquina enquanto eles esperavam que o assado feito pela senhorinha ficasse pronto. Charlie ria com a maneira destrambelhada que ele colocava os ingredientes no aparelho, não queria nem imaginar a péssima babá que ele seria. Mataria uma criança de fome, com certeza. O barulho da televisão no fundo só fazia com que tudo parecesse mais cômico, já que um episódio de  _I Love Lucy_  estava no ar, mas o barulho foi interrompido por um plantão de urgência e a foto que apareceu na tela fez com que toda a cor sumisse do rosto da tenente. Ela pegou o controle da televisão, aumentando o volume da mesma e tentando entender as palavras que saíam da boca da repórter. 

  
_”Depois de servir pouco mais de vinte anos no Colorado por roubos à bancos, Michael Chase foi transferido na manhã de hoje para o quarteirão da morte da Flórida, onde ele assassinou brutalmente duas irmãs na década de oitenta, o homem ficou conhecido pelo assassinato…”_  Charlotte fechou os olhos com força, tentando não acreditar no que ouvia.  _”De acordo com o juiz responsável pela sentença, em menos de seis meses Chase, que também já foi conhecido como o Assassino Drácula, deve receber a injeção letal. O homem ganhou o direito de fazer um pronunciamento em rede nacional por todos os anos de bom comportamento na penitenciária do velho oeste.”_ , a repórter desapareceu da tela e um rosto sombrio e assustador tomou conta da mesma. O homem envelhecera muito, o cabelo havia caído e os poucos fios restantes tinham um tom grisalho. Havia profundas olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, as maçãs do rosto se destacavam por conta do peso que ele havia perdido. Se aproximou do microfone, as algemas fazendo um barulho alto, e sua respiração fraca e descompassada podia ser ouvida através deste. _”Sei que não fui um santo durante meu tempo aí fora. Sei que causei a dor de muitas famílias, inclusive da família da pessoa que eu mais amei em toda minha vida,”_  fez uma pausa fingindo se emocionar,  _”mas é tarde demais para que eu possa reparar todos os meus erros. Tenho que aceitar o meu destino e a decisão tomada pelo poder judiciário deste país. Eu só tenho um pedido, um pedido simples e racional a fazer,”_  neste momento um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Charlotte, era como se seus olhos estivessem conectados e ele a houvesse colocado num transe do qual ela não poderia sair nem se tentasse.  _“Chelsea, se você estiver assistindo isso, minha filha, por favor atenda ao pedido de seu velho pai. Estou a beira da morte e tudo o que eu queria era poder te ver e te pedir desculpas por toda a confusão que causei em sua vida, filha. Uma visita é tudo o que eu peço. Já se passaram vinte e quatro anos e nem ao menos sei como você é. Por favor, venha me visitar. Este é meu único pedido. Eu sei que você sabe quem eu sou,_ Charlotte _.”_ , e como num passo de mágica tudo virou de ponta a cabeça. Ouvia a voz de Steve chamar seu nome, assim como o barulho da TV, mas tudo foi ficando mais baixo, mais frio e, quando deu por si, a tenente estava inconsciente.

 


	18. Eighteen

Donna Ellis abriu os olhos confusa, sentindo uma dor quase que imediata no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Tudo ao seu redor estava escuro, mas ainda assim foi capaz de reconhecer seu próprio porão, o que estava fazendo ali? Fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de como e por que descera as escadas que tanto machucavam seus joelhos para entrar no cômodo. A última coisa que lhe veio a mente foi o rosto jovial e amigável do rapaz enviado pela companhia de TV a cabo para consertar sua única companheira. Decidiu levantar-se do chão onde estava sentada de mal jeito, porém logo percebeu que esta seria uma tarefa quase que impossível já que suas mãos estavam atadas, assim como seus pés. Ao movê-los pôde ouvir um barulho metálico, semelhante aos que ouvia em filmes de terror em sua juventude, o ruído de correntes sendo arrastadas. Puxou-as o quanto seu corpo frágil conseguia, na intenção de rompe-las, sem obter sucesso algum. Lágrimas já jorravam livremente sobre seu rosto, desespero tomava conta de si e ela ainda se perguntava quem havia feito uma brincadeira de tanto mal gosto com uma mulher que nunca fizera mal à ninguém. Ouviu passos na escada e respirou aliviada ao ver que finalmente alguém havia vindo a resgatar. 

"Quem está aí?" perguntou sem obter resposta alguma "Bem, quem quer que você seja, muito obrigada. Vou descobrir quem fez isso e informar a vigilância do bairro. Isso não é coisa que se faça com uma senhora da minha ida..." seu discurso foi interrompido pelo barulho das correntes sendo suspensas, Donna sentiu como se seus braços estivessem sendo arrancados de seu corpo em câmera lenta e gritou com a dor. Uma risada baixa e rouca acompanhava seus gritos. Assim que ela estava completamente suspensa no ar, sentiu um objeto gelado tocar seu pescoço e, logo, o vestido que usava estava no chão. 

A luz foi finalmente acesa e a senhora Ellis se deparou com um par de olhos azuis relativamente familiar. Havia outra pessoa ao lado da primeira, pessoa esta que segurava um chicote comprido em uma de suas mãos. Olharam um para o outro sorrindo de uma forma maníaca, virando-se na direção da mulher simultaneamente. Donna sentiu os próprios olhos arregalarem-se e a dor causada por seus braços pendurados não poderia nem de longe se comparar à tortura que estava apenas começando. Seus gritos, por mais altos que fossem, nunca iriam ser respondidos. Enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer por todas as partes de seu corpo, Donna Ellis amaldiçoou sua decisão de se mudar para uma casa tão isolada. Seu vizinho mais próximo estava pelo menos há uma milha de distância.

**

As duas últimas semanas haviam sido inexplicavelmente maravilhosas, completamente diferentes de qualquer coisa que Charlotte poderia imaginar e faziam com que ela não se arrependesse nem por um segundo da decisão que havia tomado. Aceitar ‘oficialmente’ Larkin em sua vida provou ser muito mais fácil e prazeroso do que pensara. Mesmo encontrando-se quase que secretamente, ela pegou-se passando mais tempo num certo apartamento em Coral Gables do que em sua própria casa, o que não agradava seu irmão nem um pouco. Jared não fora o único a lhe virar a cara, Sam também vinha evitando ao máximo lhe dirigir a palavra e Lauren provavelmente faria o mesmo caso não tivesse um certo escocês lhe servindo de distração. A tenente nem queria imaginar a reação da amiga ao saber exatamente o tipo de relacionamento que ela e Steve mantinham. Riu levemente com aquilo, sentindo a dor que quase havia esquecido vir à tona. A água escaldante na banheira era quase ineficaz em sua tarefa de aliviar a dor que dominava a parte traseira de suas pernas e boa parte de sua bunda. Ao lembrar-se dos acontecimentos das últimas quatro horas Charlie se pegou quase gemendo involuntariamente. Tapou a própria boca com uma das mãos na tentativa de impedir que o homem no quarto escutasse qualquer barulho, não teria paciência para seu ego inflado se ele descobrisse o motivo pelo qual ela gemia. Motivo esse que era bem óbvio, diga-se de passagem. Fechou os olhos ouvindo a voz abafada que falava baixo ao telefone, ao julgar pelo tom de voz que usava esta era uma ligação bem desagradável. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar mais e mais, instantes depois percebeu que estava deitada sobre uma superfície bem mais macia do que a banheira e havia um outro par de pernas dentro da água. 

"É perigoso dormir na banheira, tenente. Poderia causar um acidente." disse a abraçando pela cintura e a mulher sentiu o próprio corpo se arrepiar com aquilo, mas que cheiro estranho era aquele? Quase imperceptível e ainda assim completamente fora de lugar. 

"Estava fumando, Larkin?"

"Não achei que iria perceber." seus olhos se focaram no chão do banheiro. 

"Eu não sabia que você fumava." 

"Mas eu não fumo." antes que ela pudesse protestar, os olhos do homem se focaram na cicatriz em seu ombro esquerdo "O que aconteceu?" 

"É uma longa história e bem chata." 

"Eu particularmente não tenho lugar algum para ir." 

"Você é um saco sabia?" lhe deu um tapa leve na coxa e ele riu. Charlotte respirou fundo, levando a própria mente para um dos piores dias de sua vida. "Foi há dezoito anos atrás. Meus pais decidiram matricular Jared e eu numa escola que ficava há um quarteirão da nossa casa. Quer dizer, minha mãe achou que seria uma boa, meu pai não era muito fã de escolas públicas. Enfim, depois de algumas semanas Jared decidiu que seria uma boa idéia caminharmos para escola sozinhos. Era apenas um quarteirão, só teríamos que atravessar a rua uma vez e todas as crianças da vizinhança faziam isso. Depois de muita insistência, mamãe concordou e aproveitou para sair mais cedo de casa pro trabalho. Eu me lembro que Jared apertava a minha mão com uma força quase que sobrenatural e me dizia a cada cinco minutos para nem pensar em sair de perto dele. Tudo foi bem, até a hora da volta." mordeu os lábios ao lembrar-se do que aconteceu. 

"E? Como foi a hora de voltar pra casa?" 

"Jared estava na quarta série, garotos nessa idade só querem saber de correr e fazer bagunça. Caminhamos para casa com alguns dos amiguinhos dele, eles iam correndo e brincando pelo caminho, quando chegamos à faixa de pedestres que nos levaria à porta de casa eu percebi que meu cadarço estava desamarrado. Abaixei-me para refazer o laço, mas meu irmão continuou andando e quando dei por mim o sinal estava fechado para os pedestres. Estava quase começando a chorar quando um garoto, ele devia ter uns dezoito anos, se aproximou de mim e disse pra eu me acalmar porque ele iria me levar pra casa." 

"Oh meu Deus." o homem disse já sabendo o que aconteceria logo em seguida. 

"Ele não conseguiu ficar comigo mais de um dia, eu gritava, esperneava e o mordia muito." ela riu "Não sei quais eram as intenções dele, mas essa cicatriz foi a única coisa ruim que ele me trouxe. No dia seguinte ele me deixou numa lanchonete. Meus pais decidiram se mudar da vizinhança e nos mudar de escola, minha mãe começou a atender seus clientes em casa e Jared nunca se perdoou pelo que aconteceu." 

"Charlie, eu, me desculpe. Nunca teria perguntado se soubesse o motivo por trás disso. E o garoto? O encontraram?" 

"Não tem problema, de verdade. Meu pai colocou o estado inteiro atrás dele, mas nunca o encontraram. Eu não consegui dar uma descrição muito boa pra ninguém." 

"Eu posso imaginar o trauma que algo assim possa ter te causado." ele parecia dizer por experiência própria, mas a mulher decidiu ignorar aquela parte. Stephen diria algo quando se sentisse pronto. 

"Sabe que nem tanto? Eu tinha cinco anos, nessa idade a gente esquece de tudo com muita facilidade. Minha mãe não conseguia suportar a ideia de me ter como cliente, ela tentou me levar para um de seus amigos, mas logo percebeu que a terapia seria um pouco desnecessária." 

"Fico feliz em ouvir isto, vamos mudar de assunto então?" 

"Oras, não é você quem sempre reclama que eu estou sempre mudando de assunto?" 

"Sim, mas quero falar sobre a minha festa de aniversário." 

"Eu pensei que depois dos trinta festas de aniversário eram desnecessárias, pra quê se lembrar que está ficando velho e gagá?" 

"Ha-ha-ha. Está mesmo querendo me provocar hoje, não é? Não foi o suficiente o que aconteceu mais cedo?" 

"Okay, você venceu. Falemos sobre a sua festa." 

"Há muitos anos não me sinto tão animado para uma festa de aniversário. Sempre as mesmas pessoas chatas, os mesmos papos sem fundamento, os mesmos puxa saco que tentam me agradar pra ver se conseguem um emprego melhor ou as mulheres entediantes que tentam a qualquer custo me dar o golpe do baú." Charlotte rolou os olhos "Esse ano vai ser diferente. Esse ano eu tenho você." beijou-lhe o pescoço. 

"Você às vezes me dá náuseas, Steve."

"Mentirosa."

**

"Que diferença vai fazer o vestido se o Jonathan já te viu pelada mais vezes do que o Jared dormiu com alguém, Lauren?"

"Até parece que você pode dizer alguma coisa, quanto tempo demorou para escolher o  _seu_  vestido hein, dona Charlotte?" 

"Pelo menos eu não comprei três vestidos diferentes para uma festa só." disse com o rosto ainda vermelho. 

"Cale a boca e me ajude a escolher. Vermelho ou preto? Não sei por que comprei esse rosa, por que é que você me deixou comprar esta porcaria?" 

"Hey, não coloque a culpa em mim. Você quem disse que ele gostava quando você vestia essas cores. E, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu prefiro o preto." 

"Ótimo, porque era este mesmo que eu ia vestir." 

"Então pra quê pediu a minha opinião?" 

"Pra você se sentir importante." a outra lhe mandou o dedo do meio "Adorei o que fizeram no seu cabelo." 

"Sério?" a tenente mirou-se no espelho, observando o rabo de cavalo estruturado que a cabeleireira decidiu fazer em si. 

"Claro, você fica linda com o cabelo preso, dá pra ver seu rosto melhor." 

"Não sei por que está dizendo isso, mas prevejo segundas intenções nesses elogios todos." 

"Ah, vai te catar então, Charlie. E trate de se vestir logo pra eu te maquiar." 

"Okay, mãe." tirou o vestido da capa e começou a vesti-lo.

"Alguma novidade sobre o caso?" 

"Qual caso?" 

"Como qual caso, Studi? O do idiota matando as mulheres." 

"Nenhuma, Sam é quem está tomando conta dele por enquanto junto ao Anthony. Minha equipe está com os assassinatos dentro das gangues novamente." respondeu um pouco triste. 

"Tudo isso é ciúmes do Larkin? Esse cara é maluco mesmo." 

"Não era você quem dizia que eu tinha que tomar cuidado com o Steve e confiar no Sam?" arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Isso era antes de eu perceber que ele era uma boa pessoa. E também antes de ver o quão retardada você fica perto dele." uma almofada voou em direção à sua cabeça e ela riu "Sério, imagina só quando vocês se casarem? Ai, imagina o filho de vocês dois. Awn." 

"Para de ser idiota, Lauren. O que te faz pensar que eu iria me casar com o Larkin?"

"Como não? Se você visse a maneira que vocês se olham diria o mesmo." 

"Acho que você anda passando tempo demais com o Jonathan. Essas histórias de comédia romântica só podem ser obra dele." 

"Fala sério, Charlotte. Vai negar que você está doidinha por ele, é?" 

"Eu gosto dele." 

"E? Só gosta?" 

"Sim." 

"Vamos ver por quanto tempo vai conseguir ficar só nessa." 

"E você vai me dizer que já está apaixonada pelo escocês." 

"Com certeza. Nunca mais vou largá-lo. Não vou deixar nenhuma piranha tomar ele de mim." 

"Credo. E quando ele tiver que voltar pra Escócia?" 

"Ele não vai ter que voltar. E mesmo que tivesse, eu iria junto com ele." 

"Que tipo de macumba esse cara fez pra te deixar assim?" ela riu. 

"É o amor, minha amiga." 

"Se isso é amor eu prefiro ficar sem amar ninguém mesmo, muito obrigada." 

"O problema é que você já ama. Agora vem aqui pra eu deixar essa sua cara ainda mais bonita." 

A recepção, que Larkin preferia chamar de festa, era numa das maiores mansões que Charlotte havia visitado, se não fosse a maior. A garagem da casa estava lotada de carros esportivos importados e na entrada havia algumas pessoas extremamente bem vestidas e elegantes. A mulher mirou o próprio corpo se sentindo um pouco estranha no vestido extravagante que havia escolhido. Ele tinha um decote frontal e também nas costas, o tecido era quase transparente, mas havia cristais por toda a parte tampando tudo o que era necessário tornando-o desconfortavelmente pesado. Havia optado por saltos medianos, para evitar algum acidente, e uma clutch bem simples. Lauren vestia um Givenchy preto que provavelmente custava o mesmo que um carro popular. Seus cabelos caiam sobre os ombros e ela praticamente pulou pra fora do carro ao que esse parou, puxando a amiga consigo. O segurança na porta da mansão as olhou brevemente e, antes que pudessem abrir a boca, abriu caminho para que passassem. Um lustre gigante decorava o hall de entrada, o piso polido dava um ar ainda mais elegante à casa e as escadas eram típicas de casas tradicionais. Absurdamente longas e com um corrimão que tentaria qualquer um a descer escorregando. Antes que tivesse tempo de observá-lo um pouco mais, Charlotte se sentiu ser puxada mais uma vez para um salão onde boa parte dos convidados se concentrava. Neste havia uma grande mesa com todo o tipo de aperitivos e doces. Numa das paredes um telão contava a quantia que havia sido doada pelos convidados até o presente momento, Larkin fez questão de que seu presente fosse dado em forma de dinheiro para que pudesse doar este para aqueles que precisavam. Charlie sentiu uma pontada de orgulho quando ficou sabendo daquilo. As mulheres caminharam em direção à mesinha próxima ao telão, entregando dois cheques para uma senhora simpática sentada ali. 

"Pensei que tinha dito que vocês não precisavam doar muito." Steve se pronunciou atrás delas acompanhado da risada do melhor amigo. Ambos homens vestiam smokings e, pela milésima vez, Charlotte ponderou sobre o quão atrativo ele era. 

"É por uma boa causa." Lauren disse beijando Jonathan. 

"Oi pra você também." disse surpreso ao que eles se separaram. 

"E você?" Larkin se dirigiu à outra. 

"Eu o quê?" 

"Não vai seguir o exemplo da sua amiga?" 

"Nós dois sabemos que não sou fã de PDA."

"Está vendo o quanto eu sofro por esta mulher?" zombou dando uma cotovelada no amigo. 

"É como eu te disse antes meu caro, nós fomos postos nesta terra para sofrer por elas." 

"Ainda bem que vocês sabem." disse a doutora fazendo com que todos eles rissem. 

O grande número de convidados na recepção fazia Charlotte ter quase certeza de que a cidade toda havia sido convidada. Até mesmo os policiais de seu departamento estavam ali, assim como os agentes do FBI. Se ela não conhecesse Steve como conhecia, diria que esta havia sido uma forma que ele arranjara para provar pra todos a sua inocência. Se todos o vissem se socializando e ajudando aos outros, talvez desistiriam de acusá-lo. Durante o tempo que passou caminhando entre os convidados ela percebeu a maneira estranha como eles a olhavam, assim como os cochichos aqui e ali provavelmente ao seu respeito. Fizera bem em se manter um pouco longe do aniversariante. Já havia atenção negativa demais sobre eles. Em meio à multidão, conseguiu encontrar um rosto familiar e amigável. Jamais pensaria em usar as duas palavras para descrever seu velho companheiro de brincadeiras infantis, e também ex namorado, Anthony. Se contasse a história de sua vida para um estranho, este provavelmente a aconselharia a manter distância do homem, porém no fundo ela sabia que a culpa do acontecido não havia sido completamente dele. Depois de estar com Larkin, a tenente percebeu que a vida era curta demais para guardar rancor das pessoas erradas. 

Sentia-se sendo observada ao que conversava com o homem sobre fatos engraçados do passado. Do centro do salão, Steve a observava sem nenhuma expressão específica no rosto enquanto conversava com um senhor asiático. Sorriu com algo dito por Anthony e, ao virar-se mais uma vez na direção do outro homem, percebeu que ele conversava sorridente com uma mulher alta. Charlotte reconheceu os cabelos vermelhos desta, assim como o decote nada apropriado que esta usava. Uma onda de raiva tomou conta de si, ele sabia o quanto ela não gostava da maldita mulher e, ainda assim, não fazia esforço algum para se afastar desta. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo. Apoiou-se de forma exagerada, e completamente desnecessária, sobre Anthony o forçando a envolver sua cintura com um de seus braços. Larkin nem ao menos olhou em sua direção. Conversaram ao pé de ouvido e o agente a lançou um olhar confuso, nenhuma reação do outro. Studi estava prestes a se jogar, literalmente, sobre o outro quando ouviu um dos empregados anunciar o jantar. Caminhou junto aos convidados em direção à um salão ainda maior onde as mesas estavam postas e no segundo em que pisou neste, sentiu-se ser puxada pela mão para a mesa principal. 

"Não precisa me puxar, Larkin. Eu sei andar sozinha!" ele iria mesmo ignorar o fato de que estava com a cara praticamente enterrada nos peitos daquela vadia há menos de dois minutos? 

"Só não quero que se perca,  _amor_." puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Charlotte não conhecia metade das pessoas que estavam ali. Na verdade, só conhecia Jonathan e Lauren, que estavam sentados em sua frente. 

"Então você é a garota do Larkin?" o mesmo senhor asiático de antes perguntou. 

"Ela mesma. Charlie, este é David Nguyen. Investidor da indústria farmacêutica e o melhor amigo do meu pai." 

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Nguyen." apesar de estar irritada, não seria justo destratar o pobre senhor que nada a havia feito. 

"Por favor, não me chame de senhor, apenas David. Você realmente é linda." 

"Obrigada." disse um pouco tímida.

"Fico surpreso em ver o Steve com uma garota só depois de tantos anos." 

"David! O que ela vai pensar de mim?" 

"Apenas digo a verdade. Stephen puxou o pai, aquele lá eu também pensava que nunca tomaria jeito. Até se apaixonar. O amor muda mesmo as pessoas." os dois ficaram completamente sem jeito e, graças à Deus, Jonathan mudou o assunto na mesa. 

O tempo passava mais lento do que lesmas em uma corrida, a comida já havia sido servida e aquilo só pareceu aumentar ainda mais a lentidão de tudo. Charlotte amaldiçoou-se por não ter usado um relógio, talvez observar o tic e tac deste faria com que um pouco de seu tédio esvaísse.Lauren e Jonathan fizeram o que podiam para destrai-la enquanto Steve conversava incansavelmente com os outros ocupantes da mesa, mas há cerca de quarenta minutos o casal havia desaparecido. Não duvidava que estivessem num banheiro qualquer fazendo o que ela mesma gostaria de estar fazendo àquela hora da noite. Deus, a companhia de Larkin a estava corrompendo mais do que ela esperava. Não que aquilo fosse algo ruim. Uma ideia brilhante lhe veio à mente, puxou o próprio vestido um pouco para cima fazendo com que a fenda neste ficasse na altura de sua coxa. Sentiu-se como uma adolescente virgem, mas não ligava praquilo. Enlaçou sua mão esquerda na direita do homem e o sentiu apertar a sua levemente, sem nem ao menos olhar em sua direção. Guiou a mão dele para a fenda do vestido, subindo-a lentamente pelo interior de sua própria coxa e sentindo sua pele ali se arrepiar. Manter uma expressão séria no rosto era quase impossível naquele instante, mas ela se forçou a não fazer nada além de separar os lábios ligeiramente. Quando a mão dele finalmente atingiu o destino esperado, ele olhou-a brevemente e ela sorriu de lado. Moveu os dedos dele na intenção de estimular o próprio sexo completamente descoberto e observou a maneira inquieta com a qual ele mexeu as próprias pernas. Aquilo só fez com que ela sorrisse ainda mais abertamente. Provavelmente a estavam julgando como louca, sorrindo à toa. O sorriso nervoso que Steve esboçava ao conversar com alguns dos homens sentados ali se esvaiu quase que imediatamente. Pedindo licença aos mesmos, se virou na direção dela encostando os lábios ao seu ouvido. 

"Você sabe que vai se arrepender disso, não sabe?" a voz dele fez com que ela se arrepiasse em todos os lugares certos. 

"Só estou fazendo o que pediu,  _senhor_." respondeu num tom quase inaudível, suspirando ao sentir um dos dedos dele dentro de si. 

"Eu já não te disse o que acontece com garotinhas más?" 

"E se eu disse que adoro ser uma garotinha má?" 

"Você vai-"

"E agora chamamos ao palco a mente por trás desse evento espetacular. Stephen Larkin." palco? Quando é que haviam montado um palco ali? O homem levantou-se desconsertado e caminhou na direção deste com uma das mãos no bolso. Agradeceu aos céus por estar atrás de uma bancada, caso contrário seu pênis semi ereto seria a fofoca da vez no dia seguinte. 

"Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos." disse gravemente "Sei o quão ocupados todos aqui presentes são, assim como eu, e sei que não deve ter sido fácil tirar uma noite de folga para atender à festa de aniversário de um playboy encalhado." a audiência riu "Há muitos anos venho organizando festas parecidas com estas com a intenção de ajudar aqueles que não foram financeiramente privilegiados como a maioria que está aqui. Meu saudoso pai, John Larkin, me ensinou a importância do dinheiro nos breves anos em que esteve comigo e me ensinou também que o dinheiro não vale coisa alguma quando colocado nas mãos de pessoas egoístas." fechou uma de suas mãos num punho "Com a ajuda de vocês já enviamos mais de três mil órfãos para faculdades em todo o país e também fora daqui. É muito gratificante ver estas crianças que foram praticamente rejeitadas pela sociedade crescendo e provando para todos que eles também importam. Que merecem um voto de confiança e merecem ir muito mais além da expectativa de todos. Muitos destes trabalham nas firmas que eu herdei e também nas que construi sozinho, sim, sozinho. Espero um dia poder ensinar aos meus filhos tudo o que meu pai me ensinou." olhou na direção de Charlotte brevemente "Enfim, creio que todos vocês estejam mais que cansados de ouvir estes discursos, certo? Se divirtam e obrigado por todas as doações." caminhou de volta a mesa ao som de aplausos e com o olhar fixado no da mulher que parecia reinar sua vida. 

"Foi um belo discurso, Larkin." ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso ao que ele chegou à mesa. 

"Será que podemos sair daqui?" 

"Agora? Estão todos olhando pra cá." 

"Sim. Foda-se quem estiver olhando. Eu preciso sair daqui.  _Agora_." não esperou que esta respondesse, apenas envolveu a pequena mão dela na sua e seguiu em direção às escadas lançando um olhar nada amigável a qualquer pessoa que pensasse em os parar. Subiu as escadas quase que correndo, entrando na terceira porta à esquerda no longo corredor e trancando esta logo em seguida. 

"Você sabia que correr de saltos é quase impossível?" Charlotte disse ofegante. 

"Você se acha muito engraçada, não é?" 

"Do que está falando?" a maneira que ele a olhava era um pouco assustadora e fez com que ela desse um passo involuntário para trás. 

"Do que estou falando?" deu um passo para frente fazendo com que ela fizesse o mesmo, só que para trás "Eu vi ou não vi você se esfregando no seu ex?" outro passo "E aquela cena na mesa?" mais um passo "Tudo isso por  _ciúmes_? Você acha que o seu ciúme te dá o direito de oferecer o que é meu para os outros?" com o último passo dado por ambos, a mulher se viu encurralada entre ele e a escrivaninha de madeira extremamente pesada que estava ali "Vamos, me responda." 

"Eu…"

"O que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua?" a mão dele encontrou o caminho certo por baixo de seu vestido e seus dedos frios fizeram com que o gemido dela fosse mais alto do que aconselhável "O que é que eu vou fazer com você hein, Charlotte?" seus lábios encostaram brevemente na base do pescoço dela e os gemidos se tornaram mais longos "Eu deveria te jogar nessa mesa e não te deixar se levantar até que as suas pernas estivessem bambas" a mão dela encontrou o caminho para a nuca do homem e puxou levemente seus cabelos "mas é exatamente isso que você quer que eu faça, não é?" os dedos dele se moveram com mais velocidade e ela quase se esqueceu de como respirar "Eu vi a maneira que você olhou para Jonathan e Lauren quando eles saíram da mesa, a sua inveja era quase palpável. Tenho que admitir que o meu ego inflou um pouco ao perceber o tanto que você me queria dentro de si." os dedos dele se curvaram dentro dela fazendo que a mulher soltasse um grito agudo "Eu te avisei que meninas más mereciam ser punidas, não avisei?" pressionou o polegar com força sobre seu clitóris "Me responda." 

"Sim." 

"Sim, o quê?" parou o movimento de sua mão. 

"Sim, senhor." 

"Está preparada para ser punida?" 

"Sim, senhor." 

"Ótimo." afastou-se dela e Charlie gemeu frustrada "Sente-se sobre a mesa." ela o fez "Eu praticamente adivinhei que você não iria se comportar hoje, por isso trouxe uma surpresinha." circulou a mesa, abrindo uma das gavetas e tirando desta uma caixa preta de tamanho mediano. Ajoelhou-se em frente à mulher, levantando seu vestido e se posicionando desajeitadamente por baixo deste. Suas mãos fortes puxaram o corpo dela para trás, fazendo com que se sentasse na beirada da mesa. A tenente gritou ao sentir a língua dele passar lentamente por toda extensão do seu sexo e Steve riu com aquilo. 

"Relaxe. Você confia em mim, não confia?" 

"Sim, senhor." 

"Ótimo." pouco depois, ele inseriu o objeto nela sem muita dificuldade e levantou-se. 

"O que é isso?" ela fez menção de tocar o objeto que era um pouco incômodo, sendo impedida pelo homem. 

"Isto é o que você ganha por ser uma menina má." 

"Mas o quê?" ela mal teve tempo de dizer algo mais, uma vibração na parte mais íntima de seu corpo interrompeu completamente sua linha de pensamento. 

"Eu sabia que isso seria divertido." sorriu levemente, acariciando o rosto dela "Sabe qual a melhor parte disso tudo?" 

"Q-qual?" 

"Você vai ficar com isso até o fim da noite." beijou-lhe os lábios levemente.

"N-não." 

"Sim." sorriu maldoso "E olha que este é o nível mais fraco." colocou a mão no bolso, apertando o controle do vibrador fazendo com que a velocidade aumentasse e ela apertou um de seus ombros - Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu pensava. 

"P-por favor. "

"Nem por favor e muito menos pelo amor de Deus. Agora vamos voltar pra festa, ainda nem cantamos o parabéns." 

"Steve você…você não espera que e-eu ande o salão todo com  _isso_ , não é?" 

"Claro que sim. E procure não se manter muito longe de mim, o controle só funciona numa distância limitada e eu detestaria ter que te punir ainda mais. E, ah, nem preciso te avisar que nada de orgasmos sem a minha autorização, certo?" 

"Seu filho da..." sentiu a velocidade aumentar mais uma vez. 

"Sem falta de educação. Vem, vamos descer." diminuiu a velocidade para que ela pudesse descer as escadas. Os convidados estavam mais uma vez concentrados no salão inicial, uma música baixa tocava ao fundo e, logo, Charlotte se encontrou sozinha em meia a tanta gente. Com a merda de um vibrador entre as pernas. Um garçom lhe ofereceu uma taça de champanhe e ela aceitou de bom grado, talvez aquilo a distraísse um pouco. 

"Aí está você." a voz de Anthony definitivamente não era o que ela gostaria de ouvir naquele momento

"S-sim, aqui estou." assim que ele se aproximara a velocidade do maldito objeto aumentou. 

"Está tudo bem, Charlie?"

"Claro, por que não estaria?" 

"Sei lá, você parece um pouco estranha." 

"Acho que é impressão sua, Anthony." a pior parte não era a estimulação, mas sim ter que se controlar para não gozar e se contrair para que o vibrador não escapasse.

"Está gostando da festa?" 

"Sim." realmente não tinha paciência alguma para aquele papo de aranha. 

"Não parece." 

"Ah, é? Por quê?" sentiu os joelhos falharem e se apoiou numa pilastra. 

"Você está apertando esta pobre taça com tanta força que não consigo entender como ela ainda não quebrou." ele riu "Tem certeza que está tudo bem?" 

"N-não." Deus, por que é que ele não poderia calar a boca e sair dali? 

"Não?"

"Hmmm, não. Estou com uma puta" engoliu um gemido quando o vibrador atingiu sua velocidade máxima "dor de cabeça. Será que pode pedir à alguém na cozinha um analgésico?" 

"Claro. É melhor eu andar de pressa, você parece mesmo estar sofrendo." 

"I-isso." ela mordeu os lábios, respirando fundo. 

"Minha pobre tenente." sentiu Stephen abraçá-la de lado. 

"P-por favor." 

"Você sabe o quanto eu adoro te ouvir implorar, mas sabe também que seu castigo não é em vão." 

"Eu não consigo mais." 

"Pra provar o quanto eu sou bonzinho vou diminuir a velocidade." apertou o botão no controle "Pronto. Eu acho que estou sendo muito generoso com você." 

"Obrigada." sorriu fraca com os olhos semi abertos. 

"Qual a palavrinha mágica?" 

"Obrigada, senhor." 

"Te ver assim me deixa louco, sabia?" beijou-lhe atrás da orelha "Vem, vamos cantar logo. Essa festa já deu o que tinha que dar." Charlotte agradeceu aos céus por aquilo. 

O parabéns poderia ter sido mais rápido, mas ela não iria reclamar ainda mais. A parte mais longa foi a despedida. Todos decidiram que seria uma ótima ideia dizer adeus ao aniversariante pessoalmente e, de quebra, bater um papo rápido com este. Steve foi mais que educado, masCharlotte queria socar cada um que se aproximava do casal. Ao ver a ruiva caminhando na direção deles, a tenente perdeu o pingo de paciência que ainda tinha e o agarrou pelo pescoço lhe dando um beijo quase que cinematográfico enquanto caminhava às cegas até a porta. Ao se separarem, ambos tinham lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados. Uma limosine parou em frente à eles e ele a empurrou pra dentro desta, dizendo algo que ela não conseguiu compreender. Sentou-se ao lado da mulher, apoiando as mãos sobre seus ombros e fazendo com que ela se ajoelhasse entre suas pernas que estavam abertas de uma maneira que ela poderia descrever apenas como  _pornográfica_.

"Já que está ajoelhada, se prepare para rezar." desfez o zíper da própria calça, apertando um botão no controle logo em seguida.

 


	19. Nineteen

"Okay, okay. Vamos devagar. É meu aniversário e eu pretendo desembrulhar o presente bem devagar." 

"Eu não tenho paciência pra fazer nada devagar nesse instante." 

"Claro que você tem, se eu disser que vamos fazer isso devagar é assim que vai ser." 

"E se eu te disser que se você concordar comigo só dessa vez, e a gente dar uma rapidinha agora, você vai ficar muito feliz quando chegarmos no quarto?" sentou no braço do sofá puxando-o junto consigo. 

"Ah, é? Me parece uma proposta interessante." 

"Então, o que me diz?" seus lábios pararam na mandíbula dele e ela olhou para as iris azuis esperando uma resposta. 

"Tem certeza que eu vou ficar feliz?" 

"Absoluta." 

"E se você estiver mentindo?" 

"Eu peço uma semana de folga e aí você me terá só pra você vinte e quatro horas por dia." 

"Agora  _esta_  proposta me interessou." 

"Qual a resposta?" 

"Mas é claro que sim." tentou levantar o vestido dela sem sucesso "Esse vestido é lindo, mas está me atrapalhando. Onde que abre isso?" ela apontou pro zíper lateral "Se lembra da última vez que eu fiz uma pergunta parecida com esta? Também foi para uma rapidinha." 

"Dentro de um banheiro claustrofóbico." 

"O que vale é a intenção." colocou o vestido sobre a poltrona virando-se para ela "Você fica linda vestida, mas sem roupa fica melhor ainda." 

"Obrigada." 

"E o melhor de tudo é que você me obedeceu direitinho." deitou-se sobre o corpo dela desfazendo o botão e abrindo o zíper da calça "Porque essa história de usar calcinha só me atrapalha quando eu quero fazer isso." 

"Oh, sim!" arqueou o corpo. 

"Eu adoro quando você faz isso, deixa esse pescoço exposto e eu não sei se eu te beijo ou se eu…" ela pegou a mão dele a colocando sobre o próprio pescoço "opção dois então." seus lábios tentavam capturar os dela, se mexiam com rapidez e força, e as unhas dela já estavam quase arrancando sangue de seus bíceps. Em poucos minutos eles estavam berrando palavras desconexas enquanto atingiam o climax. "Eu também adoro o quanto você me aperta interna e externamente enquanto tá gozando." 

"Aham." respondeu ofegante e ele levantou-se um pouco desengonçado. 

"Vamos?" 

"Sim." ela fez menção de se levantar e ele a impediu. 

"Quer me ver feliz de verdade?" 

"Claro." sorriu. 

"Então que tal se você tentar chegar até o quarto de uma maneira diferente?" 

"Como assim?" 

"Talvez ao invés de caminhar você pudesse  _engatinhar_?"

"De quatro?" 

"De quatro." ele tinha praticamente certeza que ela iria dizer não. 

"Tá." concordou rapidamente. 

"Wow, fácil assim? Okay." lambeu os lábios de pressa quando a viu ficar na posição, estava se segurando para não puxá-la pelos cabelos e fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo. 

"Vamos?" virou-se para ele sorrindo. 

"Sim. Pode ir na frente." a mulher rolou os olhos e começou a se movimentar "Não precisa ter pressa, nós temos a noite toda." os movimentos dela se tornaram mais lentos, subir as escadas foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu e a maneira que empinava a bunda a cada degrau estava realmente o afetando. 

"Aqui estamos, no quarto." 

"Graças à Deus." 

"Agora, pra eu te fazer ficar muito feliz você vai ter que me prometer que vai aceitar a minha próxima proposta." 

"Outra proposta?" ele passou a ponta dos dedos pelas costas dela, que ainda estava na mesma posição de antes. 

"Sim." 

"E tem certeza que é uma boa proposta?" 

"Mas é claro que tenho." 

"Tudo bem." 

"Ótimo. Ela disse se levantando." 

"Essa proposta envolve você ficar de pé?" resmungou por trás dela. 

"Por enquanto." 

"O resultado disso tudo tem que ser muito bom porque eu tinha uma ótima vista alguns instantes atrás." 

"Não vai se arrepender." ela arrastou uma cadeira para o meio do quarto, buscando um par de cordas no armário dele e uma venda. Ele definitivamente iria gostar daquilo. "Pode tirar a sua roupa, senhor? Ou prefere que eu o faça?" 

"Hm, você pode tirar, mas não vá se aproveitar de mim no dia do meu aniversário hein?" 

"Jamais." ela lhe beijou o pescoço desfazendo a gravata borboleta e acariciando a pele alva que ficava levemente marcada com seu batom a cada minuto. Jogou a gravata no chão, tirando a jaqueta em seguida, desabotoou a camisa branca beijando cada pedaço de pele exposto e logo ela foi fazer companhia para as outras peças de roupa. Tirou os sapatos e meias, e se ajoelhou para se desfazer da calça. Mordeu levemente a pele próxima ao cós da calça e desceu esta pelas pernas torneadas dele lentamente. Se levantou sorrindo para ele, que não entendia o porquê de ainda haver uma peça de roupa separando os dois, e o levou em direção à cadeira. Ele se sentou com o corpo da mais nova em seu colo. 

"Você confia em mim?" perguntou olhando nos olhos dele mais uma vez. 

"Sim." 

"Ótimo." ela o vendou, fazendo com que ele ficasse um pouco inquieto "Relaxa, você vai gostar." Steve tentou se aquietar, mas quando sentiu as cordas envolvendo seus braços não pôde mais se controlar. 

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, tenente?" 

"Um experimento. Se você não gostar eu não faço nunca mais, mas não vai saber se não deixar eu terminar." 

"Eu já não estou gostando." resmungou quando perceber que ela o havia amarrado com força. Charlotte separou as suas pernas, amarrando cada uma delas a uma extremidade da cadeira, ele tentou se mover e percebeu que mal conseguia mexer os quadris. "É melhor que isso melhore, porque por enquanto eu definitivamente não estou feliz." 

"Reclamão." 

"Deixa eu sair daqui que já te mostro quem é reclamão." tentou se mexer mais uma vez sem sucesso "Por que está tão calada?" ela não respondeu "Charlotte?" será que ela o havia amarrado ali e ido embora? 

"Oi." a voz dela estava ofegante. 

"Onde você estava?" 

"Buscando uma coisa." a julgar pela voz ela estava atrás dele. 

"Quando é que eu vou começar a ficar feliz com esta situação?" 

"Agora." a voz em seu ouvido o surpreendeu e ele se sentiu ficar duro. Uma melodia familiar começou a tocar e ele deu uma risada rouca. 

"É sério?" sentiu a mulher sentar-se em seu colo novamente, se movendo para cima e para baixo "Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo." 

"O quê?" 

"Me solta daqui." tentou forçar as cordas. 

"Na-na-ni-na-não. Eu pesquisei e treinei todos esses nós complicados por muito tempo para deixar você destruir tudo agora. Relaxa, Larkin. Aproveita sua música." ela se virou de costas e continuou dançando. Se mexia de acordo com a letra e, ao imaginar a cena que estava perdendo, ele forçava ainda mais as cordas. Charlotte se levantou e ele gemeu frustrado. "Você está sendo um senhor muito malvado, Larkin." sentiu algo passar levemente pelo seu peito "Eu acho que vou ter que te punir." o chicote bateu de leve contra um de seus mamilos e a dor foi inesperadamente prazerosa, fazendo-o gemer "Esse gemido te entregou. Está gostando do castigo não é?" as fitas de couro queimaram sua pele novamente "Você está muito gostoso amarrado desse jeito. Agora te entendo." 

"Me solta, agora." disse entre os dentes. 

"Tão cedo? Eu ainda nem comecei a me divertir." as unhas dela arranharam sua coxa, seus dedos invadiram a cueca vinho pressionando-se contra ele e movimentando com pressa. Stephen jogou a cabeça pra trás, grunhindo e desejando com todas as suas forças que ela fosse mais rápida. Então ela parou. 

"Filha da-"

"Olha que eu posso te punir de novo." 

"Charlie, meu amor, me solta." 

"Se você insiste." suas mãos voltaram as coxas. 

"Não, não assim." 

"E se eu te pegasse" a respiração dela estava próxima demais da sua barriga "Assim?" baixou as boxers vendo o membro saltar destas e ficar praticamente em linha reta. Sorriu antes de começar a chupá-lo lentamente, aumentando a pressão a medida que ele chegava mais fundo e, quando sentiu a ponta dele tocar o fundo de sua garganta, gemeu provocando espasmos no mais velho. 

"Puta que pariu." disse entre gemidos. Ela subiu e desceu devagar, quase parando, o torturando de maneira quase covarde. "Mais rápido. Senão eu morro. Vai mais rápido." ela obedeceu o comando, e o som de ‘pop’ que ele ouvia toda vez que escapava de sua boca estava piorando toda a situação. Ele iria gozar em poucos minutos e sabia disso, mas não queria avisá-la. Queria se deixar ser egoísta só dessa vez. O que ele esqueceu foi que ela conhecia seu corpo tão bem quanto ele mesmo, e tão rápidos quanto começaram os movimentos que sua boca e língua faziam pararam. Escutava a respiração ofegante dela e podia imaginar a expressão em seu rosto naquele instante. Charlotte se sentou no colo dele novamente, com sua ereção entre a barriga dos dois, e lhe beijou com pressa e de maneira selvagem. Tirou a venda do rosto dele adorando a maneira como esta havia bagunçado seus cabelos. Larkin olhou pra baixo percebendo que, se fizesse o movimento certo, conseguiria o que ele realmente queria. 

"Nem pense em fazer isso." ela lia mentes ou o quê? "Eu vou te soltar, mas você promete que não vai me atacar instantaneamente? 

"Eu prometo tentar deixar você sem conseguir se levantar dessa cama amanhã." 

"Isso é sempre uma ideia tentadora, mas falo sério, senhor." 

"Eu posso tentar." 

"Bom o suficiente pra mim, mas só pra ter certeza eu vou desamarrar as pernas primeiro." desfez os nós das pernas "Lembre-se, você vai ficar muito feliz." 

"Muito feliz. "soou impaciente e ela finalmente desfez os nós de suas mãos. Ele a mirou como um predador observa sua presa." 

"Não pode me atacar ainda. Me dê sua mão." pegou a mão dele e o puxou para a cama, numa das paredes ele observou um espelho que não estava ali antes. Neste, podia ver o reflexo dos dois claramente, assim como boa parte do quarto. "Lembra que eu te disse que não gostava da ideia de não poder ver o seu rosto?" ele assentiu "Pois bem, agora posso ver o seu rosto e…" assumiu a posição na qual havia entrado no quarto. 

"É, você tem razão, eu gostei muito dessa ideia." a abraçou por trás, sentindo seu corpo ficar rígido por um instante e logo normalizar "Não sei quem vai gostar mais disso. Se sou eu ou é você." 

"Então mostre-me do que é capaz, senhor." encarou o reflexo dos dois sorrindo de lado. 

"Oh, mas eu vou. Pode ter certeza disso." posicionou-se na entrada dela, invadindo seu corpo lentamente e ela apertou os lençóis. Inclinou a bunda para trás, sentindo-o impossivelmente fundo. "Obrigado, meu Deus, esse aniversário está sendo bem melhor do que eu podia imaginar." ele disse baixo e a tenente quase riu "Se prepare." avisou antes de começar a mover rápido e com força, fazendo o corpo dela mover e ficar perto demais da beirada da cama, a ponto de cair. Parou por um instante, enrolando seus cabelos longos numa das mãos e colocando a outra em sua cintura para guiá-la. 

"V-você acha que c-consegue colocar um pouco mais de força?" a pergunta soou como um longo gemido. 

"É claro que sim." puxou o cabelo dela com mais força, quase quebrando sua cintura e a pobre da cama ao mesmo tempo. O atrito entre as pélvis era intenso e os olhos de Larkin alternavam entre observar sua entrada e saída, o reflexo no espelho que mostrava a mulher virando os olhos com lábios entre abertos e a bunda dela. Tão perto, mais tão longe. Deitou-se sobre as costas dela, segurando seus seios em cada uma de suas mãos e puxando seu corpo para cima. 

"Oh Deus." ela gemeu quando ele se sentou e continuou os movimentos rápidos. "Eu não vou aguentar mais." 

"E nem eu." deitou-a de bruços no colchão puxando seus cabelos para trás, consequentemente fazendo com que ela pudesse ver o espelho, e com algumas estocadas a mais ela estava gritando e apertando os lençois. Antes que a contração vinda dela fizesse com que ele mesmo gozasse, saiu de dentro de seu corpo e se estimulou por alguns instantes antes de ver seu gozo por toda a extensão da bunda dela. 

"Isso foi épico." ela disse ofegando. 

"Estou com você nessa." deitou-se ao seu lado. 

"Quantos hematomas vão aparecer na minha pele amanhã de manhã?" 

"Poucos." 

"Eu tenho certeza absoluta que não vou mesmo conseguir andar." passou o dedo na ponta de seu nariz. 

"E de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca de que eu já acabei?" sorriu maléfico, pegando-a no colo e caminhando em direção à piscina ouvindo os gritos exagerados da mais nova.

**

"SUA IDIOTA!" seu punho foi com força total em direção ao rosto da mulher, um estalo indicou que seu nariz definitivamente havia quebrado e ela gemeu baixo tentando ignorar a dor. 

"M-me desc-culpa." 

"Agora quer pedir desculpas? Imbecil! Estragou todo o meu plano. O que é que eu vou fazer agora?" 

"E-eu posso consertar tudo. Me dê a faca e eu vou fazer tudo certinho." 

"Ah é?" segurou seu rosto com força fazendo com que ela o encarasse "E o quão idiota você acha que os peritos são? Hein?" a empurrou na direção do chão "Sai da minha frente, antes que eu perca minha paciência." passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. 

"Não faça assim, você sabe que eu sei pedir desculpas direitinho." ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dele. 

"Essa é a última chance que te dou, e se você fizer merda mais uma vez vai se arrepender de ter nascido." puxou a cabeça dela com força em direção ao zíper de sua calça e, sem reclamar, a mulher começou a se redimir pelo seu erro. O plano dele estava quase na fase final e, assim que acabasse, eles poderiam deixar aquela cidade patética para trás. Ele seria somente seu.

**

A luz do sol nunca a havia incomodado antes, mas desde que o homem entrara em sua vida parecia que esta por mais fraca que fosse tinha a capacidade de a despertar do mais profundo dos sonos. Abriu os olhos devagar e, por cima dos ombros de Steve, viu que já eram quase oito da manhã. Ainda bem. O dia seria longo e bem cansativo, o quanto antes começasse melhor. Ao seu lado Larkin respirava calmamente, seu braço como sempre estava em volta da cintura dela a apertando com uma força um pouco exagerada. Como se a qualquer momento ela fosse fugir. Algumas marcas da noite anterior decoravam o seu corpo e ela sorriu de lado com aquilo, gostaria que tudo se repetisse várias vezes no futuro. Afastou-se dele devagar, sentindo-o hesitar em deixá-la sair da cama, mas em alguns minutos havia conseguido escapar do homem inconsciente. Iria comer alguma coisa antes de sair. Vestiu sua calcinha e uma camisa dele, mancando caminhando em direção às escadas e entrando na cozinha. 

Depois de procurar em quase todas as portas dos armários finalmente conseguiu encontrar os k-cups que precisaria para fazer o café, colocou o seu na máquina e logo esta começou a encher a xícara do café com sabor de avelã que tanto gostava. Preparou também algumas torradas e conseguiu improvisar uma salada de frutas rápida. Comida o suficiente para ela sobreviver por algumas horas. Será que deveria fazer alguma coisa para Steve? Não, que tipo de impressão iria causar se já estivesse dando uma de dona de casa com um homem que nem era seu namorado?! Balançou a cabeça ouvindo o barulho do elevador. Martha provavelmente havia retornado ao apartamento. 

"Hey Martha, me desculpe por ter feito uma bagunça na sua coz..." Charlotte não pôde terminar a frase, ela congelou na porta do hall encarando a pessoa completamente estranha que estava ali. 

"Ah, então  _você_  é o novo passatempo do Stephen." disse com completo desdém. A mulher aparentava ter cinquenta e alguns anos, seu cabelo grisalho curto emoldurava seu rosto e suas roupas passavam a impressão de que ela havia acabado de sair de um desfile de moda em Milão. Era bonita, muito bonita, mas algo em seus olhos cinza era perturbador. 

"Posso te ajudar?" 

"Vá chamar o dono dessa casa, estou sem tempo para conversas inúteis." 

"Não antes que você me diga quem é e que diabos está fazendo aqui. O porteiro não anunciou a sua vinda." 

"E desde quando a  _minha_  vinda precisa ser anunciada? Eu sou a mãe do homem com quem você dormiu ontem. Ele nunca falou de mim?" 

"Não." 

"Não me surpreende. Garoto mal agradecido. Escute, vá chamá-lo pra mim, sim?" 

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Steve apareceu no topo das escadas com os cabelos molhados." 

"Vim visitá-lo. O que parece que estou fazendo aqui?" 

"E quem autorizou a sua entrada aqui? Como passou pela segurança?" se colocou na frente da tenente que encarava a cena sem saber o que fazer. 

"Isso são modos de tratar a sua mãe?" 

"Não me venha com esse papo de mãe novamente. Você não passa de uma oportunista." ele praticamente gritava. 

"Vou dar espaço para vocês conversarem, qualquer coisa é só me chamar." Charlotte disse subindo os degraus da escada. 

"Tenente?" virou-se para a mulher que a chamou "Saia dessa enquanto ainda tem tempo." um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no ambiente e, logo, ela subiu os degraus restantes entrando no quarto ainda ouvindo os gritos vindos do andar inferior. Decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora pra se vestir e continuar com as tarefas do dia. 

" _’Saia dessa enquanto ainda tem tempo’_? Você não tem vergonha nessa coisa que chama de cara? Se fingindo de santa a essa altura do campeonato?" 

"Só estou tentando proteger essa pobre menina. E você está decadente mesmo, dormindo com uma qualquer. Ela ao menos é americana?" 

"Cale a boca! Como tem a audácia de entrar na MINHA casa, tentar envenenar e ofender a minha namorada? Quisera eu que alguém houvesse alertado meu pai sobre você." 

"Namorada? Já se esqueceu da última vez que você usou essa palavra? Não deu muito certo, não é?" 

"Saia daqui!" 

"E o seu pai não tinha nada de santo. Aliás, eu fiz um enorme favor praquele velho. E pra você também. Tudo o que você tem hoje é graças a mim. Goste ou não disso." 

"Eu não sei o que você veio fazer aqui," deu passos fortes em direção a mulher, encurralando-a entre a parede e o próprio corpo -"mas se eu te ver há menos de cem metros de distância da Charlotte mais uma vez pode apostar que eu vou te matar com as minhas próprias mãos. E vai ser uma morte bem lenta e dolorida." viu a mulher sorrir de lado enquanto seus olhos observavam algo por cima do ombro dele. Larkin virou-se vendo a tenente parada atrás de si com os olhos arregalados e boquiaberta. "Charlie."

"E-eu tenho que ir." disse já caminhando em direção ao elevador que ainda estava parado de portas abertas ali. 

"Espera, nós temos que conversar." puxou o braço dela com uma força desnecessária fazendo com que ela franzisse o cenho "Desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso." 

"Preparei um café, está em cima da ilha okay? Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir." selou os lábios nos dele rapidamente e praticamente correu pra dentro do elevador. Em alguns segundos as portas desse haviam se fechado. 

O coração da tenente ainda batia acelerado quando desceu do táxi que a levara pra casa. Não sabia explicar o que havia presenciado, mas definitivamente não gostara nada daquilo. O que aquela senhora poderia ter feito para deixar Steve naquele estado? Ela não podia nem imaginar. Subiu as escadas depressa, estava quase atrasada, destrancou a porta do apartamento e a abriu lentamente. Sorriu ao ver o irmão dormindo no sofá, o abajur ligado na mesa ao seu lado indicava que ele, provavelmente, dormira ali enquanto esperava que ela voltasse. Aproximou-se dele afastando o cabelo que caia sobre sua testa e lhe beijou o rosto. Jared se mexeu, colocando um dos braços em volta das pernas dela e resmungou algo em voz baixa fazendo com que ela risse. 

"Está atrasada." 

"Eu sei, ainda vai dar tempo da gente ir."

"Não estou falando disso, estou falando que voltou tarde demais da festa." abriu os olhos a encarando com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto "Deveria ter me avisado que iria dormir na casa daquele idiota." 

"Jared! Não fale assim dele." 

"Seu conceito para homens caiu mesmo. Daqui a pouco você vai decidir namorar um dos traficantes que passam pela delegacia." 

"Vou me trocar, lave o rosto pra gente ir." 

O caminho até o condado de Bradford seria longo, quase cinco horas e meia de carro, e Charlotte se perguntou pela milésima vez se era mesmo aquilo que queria fazer. Jared a observava nervoso, a mesma pergunta se passava por sua mente e ele tinha certeza que a mulher se arrependeria amargamente da viagem. Eles tentaram conversar, mas o nervosismo impedia que a conversa fluísse naturalmente. A paisagem foi a mesma pela maior parte do caminho, não que ela estivesse prestando muita atenção a esta. Seus olhos estavam concentrados na estrada a sua frente, impedindo que ela causasse um acidente, mas em sua mente imagens de dias horríveis se repetiam uma atrás da outra. Studi só saiu do transe ao ver um dos guardas sinalizar para que ela parasse o carro no lado esquerdo da pista, próximo a uma das cabines que estava ali. Estacionou o carro numa das vagas destinadas à visitantes e encarou o prédio a sua frente sentindo todas as partes de seu corpo tremerem. Percebendo aquilo, Jared colocou um de seus braços no ombro dela e, antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ela caminhou em direção a entrada do prédio. O presídio estadual da Flórida não era muito diferente de todos os outros que a mulher havia visitado em sua vida. Corredores sem vida e um clima pesado davam todo o ‘charme’ ao ambiente. Eles passaram por vários seguranças, várias revistas e detectores de metais até chegarem numa sala de espera onde encontrariam o diretor do local. 

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu entre com você?" 

"Sim. Tenho que fazer isso sozinha, Jay." 

"Eu tenho medo do que ele possa te dizer. Medo de como irá reagir." 

"Não há nada que esse monstro possa me dizer que vá piorar a minha situação." 

"Senhorita Studi?" um homem baixo disse entrando na sala. 

"Sim. Diretor Rucker?" 

"Correto. Está preparada? Já está na hora." apontou para o relógio que marcava as três e cinquenta da tarde. 

"Claro. Já volto, Jared." 

"Boa sorte." ele respondeu. 

"Sabe como funcionam essas coisas, certo? Trabalhando na delegacia de homicídios presumo que já saiba do procedimento padrão." ela concordou com a cabeça "Tenha muito cuidado com ele, o prisioneiro gosta de pregar peças nos outros e fazer joguinhos psicológicos. Não deixe que ele veja como a afeta, ele vai estar atrás de oito polegadas de vidro, mas consegue ser perigoso ainda assim. Não coloque suas mãos próximo das aberturas no vidro, não entregue nada a ele e tente evitar olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele se irrita bastante quando fazem isso." ela concordou sentindo o coração acelerar ainda mais ao ver uma fileira de bancos na sala de visitas "Deve estar se perguntando o porquê de não haver outros visitantes aqui, certo? Bem, o prisioneiro estava na solitária por tentar estrangular um dos guardas então achei que seria mais seguro para todos que ele estivesse aqui sozinho." os olhos da tenente arregalaram ao que ela viu a ponta de um dedo encostar no vidro. Era tudo que podia enxergar do homem e, por mais que parecesse pouco, aquilo já a colocou em estado de pânico. "Vou deixá-la prosseguir com sua visita. Tem quinze minutos, não é muito, mas é o máximo que posso oferecer." 

"Muito obrigada." 

"Se precisar de algo basta chamar um dos guardas." 

Seus pés pareciam estar grudados no chão da sala. Seu coração batia com mais força do que ela imaginara ser possível e, ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que suas mãos tremiam rapidamente. O dedo encostado no vidro fazia desenhos indecifráveis, através do vidro mais próximo a si ela pôde ver um dos guardas segurar sua arma nervoso. Este lhe lançou um olhar que dizia ‘corra’ e aquilo só a fez ficar ainda mais nervosa. Talvez vir visitá-lo havia sido uma má ideia, mas ela precisava de respostas. Merecia a verdade. Ouviu um resmungo seguido de uma bufada impaciente e, logo, a voz que assombrava seus sonhos desde a entrevista na televisão invadiu o ambiente. 

\- Vamos, nós dois sabemos que você tem que vir até aqui. Então não vamos adiar o inevitável." disse impaciente e aquilo fez com que o ódio que ela tinha armazenado no fundo de seu coração viesse a tona. Em três passos firmes estava em frente ao banco onde deveria se sentar, o fez rapidamente e observou a figura do outro lado do vidro com nojo. Michael Chase havia sido um homem de boa aparência em sua juventude, havia usado seu rostinho bonito para atrair vítimas indefesas para a morte, mas toda a beleza havia se esvaído depois de quase vinte e três anos em presídios por todo o país. Seus olhos castanhos ainda carregavam maldade, o pouco cabelo que lhe restava era completamente cinza e as rugas que o tempo lhe concedeu só serviam para dar ao seu rosto uma aparência ainda mais macabra. Ele seria o vilão perfeito num filme de terror. Pena que este filme de terror era real, e ele era o vilão que Charlotte nunca poderia derrotar. 

"Minha filha." disse fingindo demonstrar uma emoção que nunca poderia estar ali. 

"Meu nome é Charlotte Marie Studi. Sou tenente da divisão de homicídios de Miami. Tenho algumas perguntas a lhe fazer." tentou soar o mais profissional possível. 

"Perguntas?" virou a cabeça para o lado direito confuso "Filha, então quer dizer que não veio me ver por causa da entrevista que eu dei na TV? O papai teve tanta dificuldade pra conseguir aquela entrevista. - disse num tom triste "Foi mais difícil ainda conseguir descobrir seu nome depois que eles tiraram você de mim." 

"Cale sua boca. Cale a porra da sua boca!" Charlotte não poderia deixá-lo ser tão cínico sem fazer nada "Nunca ouse me chamar disso. Eu não tenho nenhum vínculo com você. Pra você eu sou a tenente Studi e esta é a única maneira que permitirei que se refira à mim." ele sorriu de lado "Você tem noção da merda em que a minha vida se transformou desde o dia que descobri que o seu sangue sujo corria nas minhas veias?" 

"Não fale assim." 

"Não me interrompa! Eu tenho nojo de você Michael, repulsa e ódio. Você é um monstro. Se fosse por mim passaria o resto de sua vida numa cela em ADX sozinho, com frio e fome." se segurou para não dar um soco no maldito vidro "Graças à você eu nunca pude prestar as devidas homenagens a minha mãe. Você é a razão do sofrimento de várias famílias, inclusive a dela. Você a corrompeu, abusou e matou a sangue frio. Não sabe a sorte que tem de estar do outro lado desse vidro." 

"Ah, sua mãe" disse pensativo "Selena! Como ela era linda." 

"Para com isso!" 

"Sabe, ela implorou pra que eu não te matasse. Da mesma forma que ela implorou que eu  _parasse_."

"Não fale dela! Você não tem o direito de falar o nome dela!" 

"Me diga, Charlotte, onde é que estava a família da sua preciosa mãe quando te jogaram naquele orfanato huh? Por mais que queira negar nós dois somos muito mais parecidos do que pensa. Ambos abandonados à própria sorte esperando que uma alma bondosa nos resgate." 

"Vamos às perguntas, não tenho tempo para perder com você." ela tentou disfarçar o quanto as palavras do homem a afetaram "Por que a matou?" 

"E por que é que eu te diria isso?" 

"Em alguns meses você será executado por crimes que cometeu antes de a assassinar em sangue frio. Nunca será propriamente julgado por este crime. Eu tenho o direito de saber o porquê de você ter acabado com a vida de alguém que nunca te fez mal. Foi por causa do sangue? O sangue de uma grávida era especial pra você? É isso?" Charlotte nunca havia acreditado em toda aquela lorota de que Michael acreditava ser um vampiro reencarnado. Tinha quase certeza de que ele inventou toda aquela história na vã tentativa de ser enviado para um manicômio presidiário. "Não teve nada a ver com o sangue." apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. 

"Então por quê?" 

"Porque eu quis. Porque é divertido." 

"O quê?" 

"Não há sensação melhor do que sentir a vida de alguém acabar pouco a pouco e saber que você é quem decide quando ela acaba. Tenho certeza que sabe do que estou falando." 

"Claro que não sei! Eu não sou um monstro como você. Eu nunca faria mal algum à pessoas inocentes." 

"Mas mataria alguém que julgasse culpado sem nem pensar duas vezes, certo? Quando digo que a conheço melhor do que imagina não acredita em mim. Pode se parecer com a sua mãe, mas a personalidade? É toda minha." 

"Você não sabe de merda nenhuma." 

"Não sei? Me diga, filha, que destino teve Aaron Thano depois de cumprir quase cinco anos de prisão?" ela engoliu em seco. 

"Já sei o que aconteceu!" Charlotte sorriu "Você percebeu que nunca seria homem o suficiente para mulher alguma. Então, depois de fazer tudo o que fez com a minha mãe, decidiu matá-la como uma última tentativa de provar para o mundo que era um homem de verdade. Porque, sejamos sinceros, sem as suas armas você não é nada além de uma pessoa fraca. Desde pequeno, certo Michael? Desde pequeno viu as pessoas pisarem em você e te diminuir sem poder fazer nada e ao invés de provar para todos o quão diferente da sua realidade poderia ser você cresceu e virou  _isso_. Um covarde." 

"Eu deveria ter te matado quando matei aquela vadiazinha!" 

"A verdade dói?" 

"Não sei, me diga você, tenente. Dói saber que a qualquer momento você pode se transformar no que eu sou? Algumas coisas são hereditárias, e ainda que você queira negar basta um empurrão forte o suficiente e você vai cair num abismo tão profundamente escuro do qual nunca escapará. Antes que perceba o sangue nas suas mãos vai se tornar rotina, um hobby tão assustamente prazeroso que nunca mais vai poder parar." 

"Acabou o tempo, Charlotte." o diretor disse abrindo a porta. 

"Te vejo em breve, filha." ele beijou a ponta dos próprios dedos e os encostou no vidro.

"Oh meu Deus!" a voz de Jared a despertou dos próprios pensamentos. Quando é que tinha voltado a sala de espera mesmo? "Charlie, você está gelada." limpou lágrimas que ela nem percebeu estarem ali de seu rosto "Toma, bebe essa água. Se mamãe a visse assim nunca iria me perdoar por ter te trazido aqui." 

"V-vamos embora, Jay." 

"Claro. Agora. Obrigado por tudo senhor Rucker, tenho que levá-la para casa." o homem mais velho apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ela era uma das únicas visitantes que Michael Chase tivera em sua breve estadia no presídio e a primeira a ser tão afetada por ele. 

O tempo passou sem que ela notasse, quando finalmente resolveu prestar atenção no trajeto percebeu que Jared já estacionava seu carro numa das vagas do prédio. O homem lhe lançou um olhar preocupado antes de descer do carro, dar a volta neste e abrir a porta do passageiro. Charlie sentia como se suas pernas fossem feitas de gelatina, ao tentar levantar quase caiu de joelhos e, sem dizer uma palavra, seu irmão a colocou no colo subindo as escadas em direção ao apartamento. Destrancar a porta foi uma tarefa complicada, que arrancou algumas risadas dele, mas em alguns minutos a mulher estava deitada sobre sua cama. 

"Quer alguma coisa?" 

"Não, só me deixa sozinha, por favor." disse se virando de lado na direção oposta em que ele estava. 

"Se precisar é só chamar." antes que ele fechasse a porta do quarto observou uma marca arroxeada na parte exposta do corpo dela e franziu o cenho tirando seu celular do bolso. 

Charlotte encarava a parede do seu quarto sentindo lágrimas caírem de seus olhos e sem saber o porquê. Era como se toda a dor que tivesse sentido na vida viesse a tona de uma vez só. As confusões na infância, a evolução de seu relacionamento com Anthony, as tragédias, seu primeiro encontro com Sam e seu encontro com Michael. Um aperto no peito também a incomodava, o ar ao seu redor parecia não ser suficiente para que ela respirasse direito. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e um barulho irritante só fez com que a dor piorasse. Seu celular tocava no bolso da calça. Sem ao menos olhar na tela ela o atendeu ouvindo a única voz que suportava naquele momento do outro lado da linha. 

"Hey." 

"Steve." 

"Tá tudo bem?" 

"Claro." sentou-se na cama limpando as lágrimas. 

"É que você saiu daqui tão de repente e não respondeu as minhas mensagens." 

"Desculpa, tive um dia cheio." 

"Você está chorando?" 

"Não." disse claramente mentindo. 

"Olha, se for por causa de hoje de manhã eu peço desculpas. Realmente não queria reagir daquela maneira. Ela me tira do sério." 

"Não, não se preocupe. Estou bem." 

"Onde você está? Quer que eu te encontre?" 

"Estou em casa, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. Tá tudo bem." 

"Não está não. Eu vou te ver." ouviu um barulho que indicava que o homem estava se vestindo. 

"Tá tudo bem, Steve. Sério." 

"Eu não tô bem. Não quero ficar sozinho. A gente não precisa fazer nada, eu só quero estar com você." ela sorriu com aquilo "Estarei aí em vinte minutos." 

Charlie tentou se manter acordada, realmente tentou, mas parecia que todo o nervosismo e as lágrimas do dia a deixaram ainda mais exausta. Pensou ter ouvido um barulho e vozes alteradas, mas caiu no sono novamente. Não sem antes sentir um corpo envolver o seu e respirar aliviada.

**

Charlotte encontrou o lado oposto da cama vazio ao que acordou. Poderia jurar que havia imaginado o corpo do homem junto ao seu durante a noite não fosse o cheiro dele em seu travesseiro e o bilhete que ele havia deixado explicando que tinha uma ligação importante da Ásia esperando por ele em seu escritório. Tomou um banho rápido colocando uma saia social, meia calça sete oitávos e uma blusa branca simples, o tempo estava nublado e um pouco frio para os padrões da cidade então ela resolveu vestir também um blazer preto. Calçou seus sapatos de salto baixo, arrumou o cabelo como pôde e maquiou-se levemente. Pegou a bolsa conferindo se todos os itens que precisaria estavam ali e saiu do quarto. Na cozinha, encontrou Jared tomando uma xícara de café apreensivo. 

"Bom dia." 

"Charlie! Está se sentindo melhor? Tem certeza que quer ir trabalhar? Eu posso explicar para o Sam e..." 

"Não, Jared, estou bem. Trabalhar me faz bem. Aliás, tenho que ir senão vou me atrasar." 

"E não vai tomar café?" 

"Estou sem fome." 

Ao chegar na delegacia viu um pequeno grupo de pessoas alinhados para serem revistados e entrarem no prédio. Pegou um elevador cheio, conversou com algumas das pessoas abordo deste tentando ser o mais simpática possível e caminhou em direção ao seu escritório ao sair do cubículo. Observou uma figura ruiva próxima a máquina de café dali e reconheceu logo de cara a mulher que parecia ter despertado o interesse de Stephen em ocasiões diferentes. Franziu o cenho caminhando mais depressa para seu escritório, pedindo que sua secretária chamasse Anthony assim que o visse. Alguns minutos depois o homem bateu na porta e seu perfume intoxicante tomou conta do local. Por mais que seu interesse nele houvesse morrido, Charlotte não podia negar que ele era um homem atraente. Murphy arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas acenando para ela com uma de suas mãos ao perceber o quão distraída ela estava. 

"Oi." 

"Oi. Tudo bem com você?" 

"Sim, claro." 

"Então, posso saber qual a razão pela qual me chamou aqui? Foi só pra ficar encarando a minha boca como um cachorro vendo frangos assados na vitrine?" 

"Muito engraçado, Anthony. Eu queria saber se não tem nenhuma novidade sobre o caso." 

"Caso? Que caso?" 

"O caso pelo qual você está aqui." 

"Samuel Hagman me informou que você está fora do caso, então eu acho que não devo te dizer nada." 

"Vai mesmo deixar que o  _Sam_  te diga o que fazer?" provocou "Que tipo de agente você é se recebe ordens de meros policiais?" 

"Acha que eu não percebo o que está fazendo, Studi? Esqueceu que eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão?" 

"Então me conte logo alguma coisa. Nós dois sabemos que esse caso é merecidamente meu, Sam foi completamente infantil ao tirá-lo de mim." 

"Eu entendo os motivos dele." 

"Vai ficar defendendo aquele gigante ou vai de dizer algo útil?" 

"Tá bom. Eu não posso te dizer muito, mas essas pessoas que estão aqui são todas testemunhas visuais de algumas das abduções. Eles estão aqui para darem seu depoimento oficial." 

"Não seria perigoso expor todos eles?" 

"O capitão não achou que seria." 

"Algo mais?" 

"Por enquanto é tudo o que eu posso te falar. Você realmente deveria conversar com o Hagman sobre o caso, peça desculpas se for preciso. Você merece estar nesse caso, vai ajudar e muito a sua carreira." 

"E a sua também. Pena que não estamos juntos, certo? Ou seríamos o casal mais foda do mundo da lei." 

"Ainda dá tempo." 

"Só nos seus sonhos, Anthony." abriu a porta indo em direção ao escritório de seu superior. Ao passar pelo grupo de testemunhas viu um par de olhos que lhe parecia mais que familiar. Estranho. Continuou andando em direção ao outro lado da delegacia e parou de frente a porta que a separava de Sam. Bateu nessa algumas vezes ouvindo-o dar o comando para que entrasse. 

"Seja breve, tenho mais de quarenta pessoas para interrogar e..." levantou os olhos da tela a sua frente percebendo quem estava ali "o que faz aqui tenente?" 

"Eu preciso conversar com você." 

"Por favor." apontou para a cadeira. 

"Sam, eu preciso que você me coloque de volta no caso." 

"E qual caso seria este?" 

"Você sabe qual caso. O do açougueiro." 

"E por que eu faria isso?" 

"Porque você sabe o quanto esse caso é importante pra mim, Sam." 

"Muito bem, já está preparada para lidar com esse caso então?" 

"Sempre estive." 

"E continua envolvida pessoalmente com um dos suspeitos?" 

"Nós dois sabemos que Steve não fez nada." 

"Todos são culpados até que se prove o contrário." 

"Por favor, Sam. Você não pode fazer isso comigo." 

"Fazer o quê? Impedir que você arraste o nome dessa divisão na lama?" 

"Como espera que eu evolua no meu cargo se não me dá a oportunidade de mostrar meu potencial?" 

"Eu te dei todas as oportunidades. Te dei oportunidades até demais. Veja só o que você fez com elas." 

"O que quer dizer com isso?" 

"Que me arrependo de ter te indicado para esse cargo. Você claramente não estava preparada para ele." 

"Nós dois sabemos que se eu estou aqui é porque fiz por merecer. Eu sou a tenente mais nova que essa cidade já teve e não vou admitir que você ignore tudo o que eu fiz por uma simples dor de cotovelo." quem ele pensava que era? 

"Não, nós dois sabemos que você está aqui graças a mim!" ambos se levantaram "Se não fosse por mim, acredite, você ainda estaria completamente perdida  _naquela_  delegacia. Vai ter que fazer por merecer pra voltar pra esse caso." 

"Eu não admito que fale assim comigo. Quem você pensa que é? Sinceramente esperava mais de você, Samuel, mas vejo que estava redondamente enganada." respirou fundo "E se não quer me colocar de volta no caso, não coloque. Só quero ver se os seus superiores pensam que a sua decisão é correta." 

"Está me ameaçando?" ele apertou o braço dela com uma força sobrenatural. 

"Me solta!" o empurrou saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguiu. A visão que teve ao sair do escritório não foi nada agradável. Stephen, trajando um de seus ternos azul marinho, conversava com a maldita ruiva novamente. Aquilo já havia passado dos limites. Ignorando a dor no braço direito, ela caminhou na direção deles e se pôs estrategicamente entre os dois. 

"Aqui está ela." o homem disse fazendo menção de abraçá-la e ela se afastou. 

"Posso saber que diabos está fazendo aqui?" Charlotte perguntou à mulher. 

"E-eu, e-eu…"

"Anda, fala logo. Você tem cara de sonsa, mas não pensei que fosse completamente lerda." 

"Charlotte!"

"Cale-se." virou-se de volta pra mulher "Estou esperando uma resposta." 

"Sou a nova secretária do capitão Hagman." ela deveria ter imaginado. 

"Pois então o que está fazendo aqui batendo papo? Vá trabalhar." a mulher corou violentamente e saiu dali sem ao menos se despedir. 

"Isso foi incrivelmente rude." 

"Foda-se." lhe deu as costas caminhando em direção ao arquivo. Se Sam não lhe colocaria no caso por bem ele iria o fazer por mal. Iria dar um jeito de finalizar o caso da gangue de Ramirez e ninguém poderia nem pensar em duvidar de sua capacidade depois disso. Não havia ninguém na enorme sala, caminhou por entre as prateleiras até que achasse a que continha tudo sobre o homem. Esticou-se, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar a caixa que precisava e quase morreu do coração ao sentir duas mãos agarrarem sua cintura. 

"Nunca mais me deixe falando sozinho." virou o corpo dela de frente para o seu "E não me mande calar a boca quando você estiver errada." atacou os lábios dela, pressionando seu corpo contra a prateleira de ferro. Uma de suas mãos foi para baixo da saia dela agarrando sua coxa esquerda, Charlotte envolveu a cintura dele com uma de suas pernas puxando-o contra si. Beijavam-se como se o mundo fosse acabar, sem pensar nas consequências, até que ela percebeu onde estavam e fez menção de se separar dele. Já sabendo o porquê daquilo, Larkin murmurou "Eu tranquei a porta." e voltou ao seu ataque. Puxou o cabelo dela com força e mordeu seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela gemesse. As mãos dela foram em direção ao cinto da calça dele e, por mais que detestasse aquilo, ele separou os dois corpos a encarando curioso. 

"Por que parou?" 

"O que aconteceu com você? Está estranha desde ontem." 

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora." 

"Mas-"

"Mas nada, Larkin. Você sempre reclama que eu fujo na hora H e agora quem está fugindo é você." 

"Eu só estou tentando entender o que há de errado." 

"Não preciso disso agora. Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso que você me puna." 

"Como?" arqueou as sobrancelhas. 

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando." colocou a mão dele em sua bunda "Eu preciso sentir algo. E nós dois sabemos que você é expert no assunto." 

"As coisas que eu não faço por a... você. Tive uma ideia, vamos voltar pro seu escritório." 

"Meu escritório?!" 

"Vai dizer que a possibilidade de sermos pegos não te excita?" ele não deu chance para que ela respondesse, apenas puxou sua mão e sairam dali. Completamente amarrotados. Os olhares que recebiam pelos corredores enquanto tentavam caminhar como se nada estivesse acontecendo eram um pouco cômicos. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela o jogou pra dentro da sala colocando a placa que indicava que estava ‘em uma reunião’ na porta. 

\- Hannah." disse ao telefone "Se me ligarem, não estou. Não me importa quem seja, mas se for o príncipe William anote o recado." 

\- Eu sinceramente não sei o que vocês vêem naquele cara com princípio de calvice." 

\- Ele é muito sexy, é a verdade." o puxou pela gravata, afrouxando-a rapidamente e jogando o paletó numa poltrona. 

\- Me lembro de ter vindo aqui para te fazer gozar e não pensar em príncipe algum." 

\- Certo." o sentou em sua cadeira, afastando-a da mesa e colocando algumas almofadas no chão. 

\- Hein?" 

\- Você vai ver, Larkin." depois de colocar as almofadas onde queria, sentou-se no colo do homem de costas para ele e levantou a barra de sua saia até a cintura. 

\- Não sei o que está fazendo, tenente, mas estou gostando muito dessa sua ideia." ela virou-se o beijando e começou a inclinar o próprio corpo pra frente, até que seus antebraços estivessem apoiados nas almofadas "Realmente, você tem ideias brilhantes." 

\- Obrigada." 

\- Agora eu vou te ensinar a não me mandar calar a boca." o estalo foi mais alto do que eles imaginavam e ela gemeu "E eu já não te disse pra parar de usar calcinha?" outro tapa "Apesar que essa deixa a sua bunda uma delícia." mais um tapa e outro longo gemido "Você gosta quando eu faço isso?" tapa "Gosta de se sentir uma menina má?" tapa, tapa, tapa "Oh, nem precisa responder. Deixe que os seus gemidos respondam por você." tapa, tapa, tapa, tapa e tapa "Já está toda molhada, não é?" seu dedo fez menção de entrar nela ainda por cima da calcinha "Eu adoro isso." tantos tapas seguiram que ela praticamente perdeu a conta "Pronto," ele a acariciou "acho que já foi o suficiente. Vem cá." puxou o corpo dela pra cima e Charlotte gemeu de dor "Agora vem a melhor parte." a virou de frente pra ele, vendo seu líquido molhar uma das pernas da calça, desfez o zíper e desabotoou esta agilmente colocando seu membro pra fora. "Seja uma menina boazinha e se sente devagar pra isso durar mais tempo." ela assentiu, afastou a calcinha para o lado, posicionando a ereção em sua entrada e suspirou descendo devagar. 

"Posso me mover mais rápido agora, senhor?" 

"Espera, deixa eu respirar." a risada que ela prendeu acabou saindo pelo nariz "Se quiser chegar a algum lugar hoje, sugiro que pare de rir." ele agarrou a cintura, já marcada e dolorida, dela com força e controlou os movimentos do corpo sobre o seu. Charlotte sentia o gosto do sangue nos lábios que ela tanto mordia tentando controlar os gemidos enquanto apertava os ombros do homem com toda sua força. "Me beija, talvez ajude." ela grudou os lábios nos dele, gemendo dentro de sua boca e, ao sentir o próprio orgasmo a dominar, mordeu o inferior dele com tanta força que dessa vez foi ele quem teve que se controlar para não gritar. Ele engoliu um grito ao gozar dentro dela e quando eles se separaram algumas gotas de sangue sujaram sua camisa. 

"Oh meu Deus, me desculpa." Studi beijou seus lábios de leve, limpando o sangue. 

"Se for pra me limpar sempre assim, tenho sugestões de outros lugares que você pode morder." 

"Besta." deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele "Será que alguém ouviu?" indagou preocupada se levantando. 

"Se ouviram eu não sei, mas que desconfiaram, isso sim." pegou o lenço de papel que ela oferecia "Obrigado." 

"Cara, isso vai ficar roxo pra caralho." olhou o reflexo da bunda num espelho de maquiagem. 

"Essa é a melhor parte." Larkin passou os dedos pelas marcas avermelhadas. 

"Você não pode ficar me marcando a torto e a direito, engraçadinho." 

"Oras, considere cada uma dessas marcas uma carta de amor minha pra você." 

"Se eu já não estava me sentando direito antes, agora só piorou a minha situação." riu sentindo o corpo todo doer. 

"Aham." ele a beijou desfazendo-se da blusa dela em tempo recorde. 

"Eu acho que agora eu tenho que trabalhar." 

"Tudo bem, eu me contento em obser..." viu uma marca estranha no braço dela "eu não me lembro dessa aqui." 

"É…"

"Onde que você arranjou essa marca?" franziu o cenho. 

"Não é nada do que você está pensando." 

"E então?" 

"Se eu contar, você promete ficar dentro dessa sala até quando eu tiver que ir embora?" 

"Eu posso tentar." 

"Então, essa marca…" mordeu o canto da bochecha "essa marca…"

"Essa marca?" 

"Eu bati o braço na porta hoje de manhã e fiquei assim." 

"Bateu o braço na porta?" 

"Sim." 

"Você sabe que eu sei que está mentindo não sabe?" 

"Hm." 

"Diga logo." 

"Eu tive uma  _pequena_  discussão com o Sam..." 

"E AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA SE ACHOU NO DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO?" estava furioso "Eu vou acabar com a raça desse cara." 

"Não. - se colocou na frente dele tentando o impedir de sair." 

"Sai da minha frente, Charlotte."

"Não, por favor. Não faz isso." 

"E você vai deixar que ele te bata?" 

"Não foi assim que aconteceu, eu também me alterei." 

"Então se eu for no escritório dele vou encontrá-lo com um olho roxo?" 

"Steve, por favor." quase implorou. 

"Por que quer deixar que ele saia impune? Você sabe que pode processá-lo, não sabe? Isso é abuso de autoridade." 

"Sim, eu sei."  _‘mas o que sairia da boca dele se eu fizesse isso?’_  "Não vale a pena." 

"Eu não vou deixar ele encostar na minha… em você assim." 

"Eu juro que se isso se repetir, eu mesma atiro no joelho dele." 

"Charlie…"

"Steve, só dessa vez me ouve." 

"Tudo bem. Não espere que eu seja amigável com ele." 

"Eu não quero nem que vocês se vejam." eles riram.

**

"Eu não acredito que você tá indo embora." disse numa voz triste o abraçando pelo pescoço. 

"E eu não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer uma festa de despedida." 

"Não é festa, é um jantar. E como eu deixaria você partir sem ao menos dizer tchau da forma correta?" 

"Sem contar o fato de que você chamou aqueles dois." rolou os olhos. 

"Poxa, Lauren é nossa amiga há tantos anos." 

"Mas esse tal Jonathan eu nem conheço." 

"Eles estão juntos, ela não iria deixá-lo pra trás. E o Larkin, bem, você já sabe." 

"Eu queria ficar por mais tempo, não me agrada essa história de vocês dois tão grudados." abriu uma das gavetas pegando os talheres e os colocou sobre a mesa. 

"Para de reclamar, Jared. Você chamou os seus amigos, não é como se tivesse que passar a noite toda conosco." 

"Tá bem, tá bem. Escuta," disse abrindo uma das gavetas -"quando é que vai jogar todos esses papéis fora?" apontou para uma pilha de papéis de tamanhos e cores diferentes. Todos eles continham o mesmo formato de letra. 

"Deixe isso aí e venha logo me ajudar a terminar de colocar a mesa. Temos uma hora até que os convidados cheguem." 

"E?" 

"E eu ainda tenho que me arrumar, animal." 

"Dessa parte eu definitivamente não vou sentir saudade." ambos riram ouvindo o barulho da campainha "Parece que algum convidado resolveu chegar mais cedo." Jared abriu a porta bufando logo em seguida antes de resmungar "Já deveria ter imaginado." 

"Boa noite para você também." Stephen disse antes de entrar. Ele vestia uma blusa social azul marinho, uma calça bege que, diga-se de passagem, apertava demais seu traseiro e seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que de costume. 

"Fala sério!" exclamou a tenente percebendo o estado em que ela se encontrava "Você tinha mesmo que chegar mais cedo, Larkin?"

"E perder a oportunidade de te deixar toda desconsertada?" os homens riram. 

"Bom, já que está aqui, ajude Jared a terminar de arrumar a mesa enquanto eu me arrumo." saiu dali antes que ele pudesse protestar. 

"Ela é sempre assim?" perguntou o mais velho. 

"Já teve dias piores." 

Ela sorriu antes de fechar a porta do próprio quarto. Talvez, se Jared não insistisse em ser tão cabeça dura, eles poderiam se dar bem. O eventual encontro do irmão com o novo namorado de sua melhor amiga não seria nem um pouco agradável, mas ela esperava que ele não fizesse alarde algum. Tirou o vestido branco de dentro do closet e o colocou sobre a cama, um par simples de Manolo’s o acompanharia e ela duvidava que teria paciência o suficiente para ficar se arrumando demais. Entrou no chuveiro sentindo a água quente escorrer sobre seu corpo, ficou ali por alguns minutos antes de se tocar e começar a fazer o que deveria ser feito. Milagrosamente, não tomou um susto ao ver uma pessoa deitada sobre seu colchão. Tão previsível. 

"Esse cara é mesmo um maníaco." disse lendo algumas folhas que estavam em suas mãos. 

"E quem te deu autorização para ler isso?" ela esticou um dos braços tentando tomar os papéis dele que riu ao perceber que ela falhava "Me dá essa porcaria!" 

"Olha que eu lavo a sua boca com sabão." escondeu as folhas atrás do próprio corpo "Por que não pede com jeitinho? Quem sabe assim eu te escuto." 

"Certo." respirou fundo "Me dê essas folhas antes que eu quebre o abajur na sua cabeça?" sorriu ironicamente. 

"Talvez se você me desse um beijo." 

"Um beijo, Larkin? Quantos anos você tem? Quinze?" 

"Quase isso. Vai querer ou vai correr?" 

"Insuportável." selou os lábios nos dele rapidamente "Agora me dê isso." tentou pegar os papéis novamente e impedir que a própria toalha caísse.

"Te peguei!" um de seus braços agarrou a cintura dela com força, fazendo com que a mulher sentasse em seu colo. 

"É sério isso? Não temos tempo para suas gracinhas, Steve." 

"Mas você adora minhas gracinhas, Charlie." disse beijando seu pescoço e tentando puxar a toalha. 

"Okay, chega. Se você não me soltar agora vai ficar sem ver o que tem por baixo dessa toalha por dois meses." riu quando ele se afastou dela com pressa. 

"Não tem mais graça brincar com você." 

"Ótimo. Mantenha a distância enquanto me arrumo." ele resmungou algo deitando-se na cama e encarando o teto. Vez ou outra encarava o desenho nas costas dela, mas desviava os olhos assim que esta percebia. Passados trinta e cinco minutos ela, finalmente, estava pronta. 

"Tinha mesmo que prender o cabelo?" reclamou sentando-se. 

"E você só sabe reclamar?" 

"Sabe, se eu quisesse poderia te dizer pra soltar esse cabelo  _agora_."

"E eu poderia ignorá-lo." 

"Poderia?" arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e antes que ela pudesse responder a campainha tocou. Salva pelo gongo. 

"Vamos?" 

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela. 

"Claro." 

"Por que tem essa tatuagem nas costas?" 

"É uma longa história." 

"Já sei." ele suspirou "Não vai me contar." 

"Não é uma coisa muito agradável. Agora vamos receber os convidados." 

Pouco a pouco os convidados chegaram, o hors d’oeuvres teve inicio e Charlotte se sentiu orgulhosa da mesa à francesa que ela tinha posto praticamente sozinha. A comida havia sido encomendada de um dos restaurantes favoritos de seu irmão, ainda que ela tivesse insistido que poderia cozinhar, e o vinho já afetava algumas das pessoas ali. O desconforto causado pelos dois ‘estranhos’ acabou em alguns minutos de conversa e taças de vinho. Quem visse Jared e Jonathan conversando feito velhos amigos nem acreditaria que aquela era a primeira vez em que se encontravam. Steve por sua vez fez questão de ser educado e atencioso com todos ali e o uso da palavra ‘namorada’ passava despercebido pela mulher ao seu lado depois de todo o alcool que esta havia ingerido. Ela conversava animada com a amiga e com alguns dos amigos do irmão. Eles tiraram fotos, riram e celebraram a vida. Os últimos convidados saíram do apartamento por volta da meia noite e meia e Stephen se convidou para passar a noite ali. Não que Charlotte pudesse reclamar. Jared deveria estar no aeroporto em menos de cinco horas, seus colegas de banda já estavam em Alberta onde os ensaios para a próxima turnê começariam e depois de algumas lágrimas, causadas pelo vinho, Larkin finalmente conseguiu arrastar a mulher para o quarto. Abafar os longos gemidos vindos dela durante a noite provou ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que ele havia inicialmente imaginado. 

Charlotte acordou com os cabelos completamente bagunçados, vestiu um de seus pijamas às cegas e caminhou com os olhos praticamente fechados até a cozinha. Sede maldita. A luz do sol vinda das janelas do apartamento a despertaram por completo antes que pudesse abrir a porta do armário e pegar um copo. Droga. Qual era a hora mesmo? Provavelmente sete da manhã. Bebeu a água o mais rápido que pôde. Talvez se voltasse para a cama rápido o suficiente conseguiria pegar no sono mais uma vez. Ouviu o homem resmungar insatisfeito do quarto e colocou o copo na pia. Estava quase saindo dali quando viu um papel próximo a porta de entrada. Rolando os olhos o pegou do chão. Era um papel mais grosso e de uma cor rosa neon, ao desdobrá-lo encontrou a palavra  _bestios_  escrita com a mesma letra dos outros numa cor intensamente preta. Abriu a gaveta em que os outros papeis estavam e, ao colocar uns aos lados dos outros, finalmente entendeu o propósito daquilo tudo. Não podia ser. Sentiu-se ficar sem ar, sua visão escureceu momentaneamente e as mãos tremeram. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela?

 


	20. Twenty

Sentiu a grama molhada debaixo dos próprios pés e piscou com força algumas vezes antes de finalmente perceber onde estava. Árvores, crianças, cachorros? Como tinha vindo parar no Founders Park? Olhando para baixo percebeu que ainda vestia o mesmo pijama de antes, seu cabelo provavelmente ainda estava bagunçado e o que diabos era aquilo em suas unhas? Aproximou as mãos dos olhos vendo resíduos de sangue seco decorarem as unhas previamente limpas. Tentou se controlar para não entrar em pânico, mas era praticamente impossível. O que estava acontecendo? O cheiro das flores no local fizeram com que ela espirrasse, dando um passo para trás e sentindo seu corpo ir de encontro com outro. Praticamente pulou ao sentir a mão da pessoa estranha encostar em seu ombro. Virou-se vendo uma mulher observá-la preocupada, ela era praticamente da mesma altura que Steve, de pele alva e cabelos castanhos. Vestia uma roupa que seria mais apropriada para o inverno, calça jeans, uma blusa de mangas compridas e botas de couro. A blusa parecia ser dois números menor que o tamanho adequado para ela, seu cabelo tinha um corte estranho que não favorecia seu rosto, um curativo no nariz e o batom lilás só piorava tudo. 

"D-desculpe. Não quis te assustar. Perguntei se está tudo bem com você? Parece um pouco perdida." 

"Eu… eu não tenho certeza." 

"Vem, vou te levar até um dos guardas. Talvez ele possa te ajudar." colocou a mão novamente no ombro da tenente, que se sentiu um pouco incomodada com aquilo "Cuidado para não machucar seus pés." ao que ela disse aquilo, Charlotte sentiu os próprios pés doerem. Parecia os ter cortado. Como? Ela não fazia a mínima ideia. Aproximaram-se de um dos guardas que, ao ver as mulheres caminhando em sua direção, fez uma ligação usando o rádio próximo ao seu ombro direito. 

"Senhorita Studi?" perguntou baixo antes de se virar para a mulher ao lado da tenente "Onde a encontrou?" 

"Atrás de algumas árvores mais ao fundo." 

"Venha comigo," o guarda disse " estão te procurando. Consegue andar?" 

"Claro." 

"Então vamos ao escritório para que você possa se sentar." 

"Espera," virou-se para a mulher "você não me disse o seu nome." 

"Amy. Amy Dwyer." 

"Obrigada, Amy." virou-se antes de ver o sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios lilás da outra. 

Sentou-se numa sala pequena. Havia duas cadeiras ao seu lado, uma mesa de metal próxima dali, atrás dessa uma cadeira de escritório e a típica bandeira que decorava quase todos os estabelecimentos do país. Não havia ninguém além dela no local, o que a deixou ainda mais inquieta, viu o guarda falar em voz baixa ao telefone enquanto vez ou outra lhe olhava de cima a baixo. 

"Já estão vindo te buscar." 

"Quem?" 

"Bem, era para ser a polícia. Porém, quando soube que você foi encontrada, seu namorado resolveu te buscar pessoalmente." 

"Pode me dizer como vim parar aqui?" 

"Esperava que você mesma soubesse disso." 

"E-eu não sei." tentou forçar a própria mente a lembrar-se de alguma coisa sem obter sucesso "Que horas são?" 

"São exatamente" olhou o relógio em seu pulso "duas e doze da tarde." 

"O quê? Tem certeza?" 

"Absoluta." ouviram o barulho de pneus derrapando do lado de fora "Acho que o resgate acabou de chegar." uma porta bateu com força e passos rápidos vieram em direção ao escritório. A pessoa que entrou pela porta não era exatamente quem Charlie esperava ser. 

"Oh, graças a Deus." Anthony se abaixou a abraçando. 

"Está apertando com muita força." ela disse quase sem ar. 

"Desculpa." começou a tocá-la para ter certeza de que todos os ossos estavam em seu devido lugar "O que aconteceu? Por que você saiu assim? Tem noção do quanto nos deixou preocupados? Larkin pensou que alguém a havia sequestrado." 

"Eu não sei! Eu não sei!" exclamou desesperada e a sensação de dèja vu a incomodou "Eu não sei como vim parar aqui, Anthony." 

"Tudo bem." passou a mão pelos cabelos dela tentando esconder sua preocupação "Vamos logo antes que ele venha a pé atrás da gente." ela concordou com a cabeça e só então ele percebeu que estava descalça "Isso vai parecer uma viagem no túnel do tempo." disse antes de pegá-la no colo e agradecer o guarda que ainda estava parado ali. 

"Me coloca no chão! Eu consigo andar, mas que droga." Murphy a ignorou e só a deixou sair de seus braços ao sentá-la no banco do passageiro da Escalade "De quem é esse carro?" 

"Meu. Do governo. Que diferença faz?" ligou a ignição. 

"Por que disse à polícia que era meu namorado?" 

"Relaxa. Eu não disse nada disso. Quem chamou a polícia foi o seu ‘namorado’," fez aspas com as mãos "depois ele me ligou. Estava nervoso demais pra dirigir então eu me ofereci pra te buscar." 

"Oh Deus." 

"E não pense que fazê-lo aceitar foi uma tarefa fácil." 

"Ele está na minha casa?" 

"E prometeu não sair de lá até que soubesse que você estava bem." ela passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo e tentando novamente se lembrar do que aconteceu. O carro mal havia estacionado e a porta foi aberta por um Steve de olhos vermelhos, e ligeiramente inchados, com uma expressão de cortar o coração no rosto. 

"Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus." ele repetiu várias vezes enquanto segurava o rosto dela em suas mãos "Nunca mais faça isso. Me prometa, não, jure que nunca mais fará isso." antes que ela pudesse responder ele beijou-lhe a testa "Eu nunca fiquei tão assustado na minha vida. Você não tem noção do que eu senti quando vi aquela porta escancarada e não conseguia te encontrar em lugar algum." mordeu o canto dos lábios "Onde você foi?" 

"Eu..." 

"Ela estava no Founders Park." Anthony respondeu por ela. 

"Founders Park?" Stephen a olhou preocupado "O que você foi fazer lá? Como chegou até lá?" olhou o corpo dela de cima a baixo, parando nos pés "Você  _caminhou_? Sem sapatos?" 

"Eu não sei. Não sei como cheguei até lá, não sei o que fui fazer lá, não sei de droga nenhuma!" praticamente gritou sentindo lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. Ultimamente o que mais fazia era chorar. "Por que é que eu não me lembro de nada? O que há de errado comigo?" 

"Nada. Não tem nada de errado com você. Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso? Vem, eu te carrego até lá em cima." 

"Não. Estou cansada de ser tratada como uma criança doente. Eu consigo andar." 

"Mas, Charlie..."

"Mas nada!" 

"Tudo bem, mas vai andar apoiada em mim." 

"E em mim também." Anthony disse se colocando do outro lado da mulher que já estava de pé e ela rolou os olhos. No caminho até o apartamento viram um policial que sorriu para eles e, ao entrar em sua casa, viu outra pessoa uniformizada ali. 

"Ainda bem que a encontraram." o policial, oficial Bailey de acordo com o patch em seu uniforme, sorriu levemente. 

"Sim. Ainda bem. Peço desculpas por ter tomado o tempo de vocês." Steve disse baixo. 

"Não tem porque se desculpar. Pode nos dizer o que aconteceu, senhorita Studi?"

"Ela ainda está em choque. Eu mesmo tomarei seu depoimento assim que ela se acalmar." o agente respondeu para o alívio da outra. 

"Ótimo. Se já está tudo bem, vou voltar ao meu trabalho." 

"Muito obrigado por tudo." disse o homem de preto antes de fechar a porta de entrada "Bem, acho melhor eu ir também. Quando se sentir mais calma me avise para eu pegar seu depoimento oficial, Charlie. Tenho que voltar à delegacia." 

"Obrigado pela ajuda, agente Murphy." Larkin disse sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá. 

"Não tem porquê e, por favor, me chame de Anthony." 

"Ant?" o homem virou sua atenção para a mais nova "Será que conversaria com o Comissionário por mim? Sobre o caso?" 

"Você sabe que não posso fazer isso, Charlotte."

"E você sabe o quão importante desvendar esse caso é importante pra mim." 

"Por que não pede ao seu pai?" 

"Pra quê? Só pra ele jogar na minha cara o quanto acha que não nasci pra esse trabalho?" 

"Vou conversar com alguns dos meus contatos na procuradoria geral. Não prometo nada, mas faça a sua parte. Já conversou com o capitão Hagman?" 

"Sim. Sam está completamente insano e" sentiu o homem ao seu lado abraçá-la de maneira protetora ao ouvir o nome do loiro "ele está pedindo algo que eu não posso fazer." 

"Bem, se é assim, vou tentar o máximo que puder. Teve alguma sorte com o caso do Ramirez?" 

"Pode-se dizer que sim." ela havia encontrado provas circunstanciais suficientes para incriminar o homem e motivos ele tinha de sobra. 

"Maravilha. Agora tenho mesmo que ir." 

"Obrigada." sorriu sincera e ele partiu. 

Ficou abraçada a Stephen por vários minutos, tentando entender o dia mais estranho que tivera em um bom tempo. Ele mantinha seus lábios encostados à têmpora dela tentando se convencer de que tudo estava bem. A dor que sentiu ao imaginar que algo de ruim pudesse ter acontecido a mulher ainda o incomodava. A tenente virou-se o abraçando e encaixando sua cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro direito do homem. Permaneceram assim por mais algum tempo, antes de ele se levantar murmurando que iria encher a banheira. Charlotte encarou o nada até se lembrar do sangue debaixo de suas unhas. Levantou-se pegando um saquinho no armário e uma faca numa das gavetas. Tirou o que pôde e como pôde das unhas, colocando o resíduo no saquinho e guardando este numa caixa que ficava sobre a bancada. Ao retornar, o homem não ficou nem um pouco feliz em vê-la de pé e a conduziu ao banheiro de seu quarto o mais rápido possível. Tirou as roupas dela em tempo recorde e, logo, a água morna na banheira relaxava seus músculos. Com uma esponja macia, ele lavou os pés e o resto do corpo dela, apoiando-se em seguida na borda da banheira e a encarando intensamente. 

"Se continuar me olhando assim é perigoso eu pegar fogo." brincou e ele sorriu fracamente. 

"Fiquei tão preocupado." 

"Me desculpe." 

"Estava quase ligando pros seus pais." 

"Ainda bem que não fez isso." dessa vez ele riu com vontade "Que horas acordou?" 

"Sete? Não me lembro bem. Senti você se levantar da cama e não consegui ficar sozinho por muito tempo. Depois me levantei e dei de cara com aquilo." franziu o cenho. 

"Pelo menos eu tenho um super heroi pra sempre me resgatar." apertou a mão dele. 

"Espero não ter que te resgatar de novo." 

"Vamos parar com esse papo, você não deveria estar trabalhando? Ou eu escutei direito quando disse que iria pra Austin hoje?" 

"Até parece que eu conseguiria sair daqui antes de ver que estava tudo bem com você." 

"E ainda tem que ir?" disse num tom triste. 

"Infelizmente. Consegui cancelar o almoço, mas definitivamente não posso adiar o jantar. Jantar esse que era pra ter acontecido há mais de um mês. Só que nós dois sabemos que estive… ocupado." 

"Que pena." 

"Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim. Tem espaço suficiente pra nós dois no jatinho." 

"Eu acho melhor ficar por aqui mesmo. Não sou muito boa com aviões e meus nervos estão a flor da pele." 

"Não posso te deixar sozinha aqui." 

"Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem." 

"Claro que não. Vou chamar a Lauren pra ficar com você e também a Martha para o caso de - ele pareceu medir as palavras mentalmente - você não se sentir bem." disse por fim

"Não, deixe a Martha em paz. Lauren vai dar uma de mãe o suficiente." 

"Então vem, deixa eu te vestir e ir ligar pra ela." 

"Que me vestir o quê! Vá ligando pra ela e eu me visto sozinha." 

"Você anda muito atrevida ultimamente, tenente. Passando dos limites, mas o que é seu está guardado. Se vista então." estava prestes a sair do banheiro quando lembrou-se de algo e se virou na direção da mulher "Ah! Tenho uma surpresa pra você." 

"Surpresa?" disse se enrolando na toalha. 

"Sim. Você não tem que trabalhar neste fim de semana, certo?" 

"A menos que haja alguma emergência, não tenho não." 

"Ótimo. Porque eu vou te sequestrar." 

"Não sei se você sabe, Steve, mas uma das coisas mais importantes sobre um sequestro é o elemento surpresa. Fora que antes que pudesse pensar em fazer isso eu já teria quebrado alguns ossos do seu corpo." 

"É claro que não disse isso literalmente, engraçadinha. E você? Quebrar algum osso meu?" gargalhou. 

"Espere eu me recuperar e verá." 

"É melhor eu ir fazer a ligação antes que me mate de rir, Charlotte." colocou a mão na barriga.

**

Katie implorava desesperada e pateticamente pela atenção de Embry. Sendo insultada e humilhada por este enquanto o fazia. A iluminação mudou de repente, mostrando a mulher falando com o nada enquanto o detetive Handler finalmente se dava conta do que estava acontecendo e tentava a acalmar. Num surto de loucura iniciado ao que ela percebeu que o homem não cumpriria com a promessa de levá-la dali, ela o ataca da mesma forma feita com Embry. Ambos corpos, em cenas diferentes, são mostrados caindo dentro da água. 

"Eu sabia!" gritou a tenente, animada. 

"E eu também!" respondeu a doutora. 

"Este é um dos seus filmes favoritos, Lauren. É óbvio que você saberia." rolou os olhos "Que garota maluca, huh? E ainda por cima ela nunca foi presa por seus crimes." 

"Parece mais uma cena da vida real, não é?" 

"Sim. Infelizmente. O mundo está cada vez pior quando se trata de solucionar crimes." 

"Qual filme quer ver agora?" 

"Que tal assistirmos um clássico da Disney?" 

" _Um mundo ideaaaaaal_ " cantou desafinada. 

" _É um privilégio ver daqui_ " a outra a acompanhou numa voz mais agradável. 

" _Ninguém pra nos dizer o que fazer, até parece um sonho_ " cantaram juntas rindo ao mesmo tempo. 

"Cara, tinha me esquecido que você era do clube de teatro." a mais velha disse colocando o disco no aparelho de DVD. 

"Quisera eu poder esquecer." 

"Lembra de quando Anthony bateu no garoto que fazia seu cunhado naquela peça? Como era mesmo o nome dela?" 

"Um Bonde Chamado Desejo. Como eu disse, gostaria de poder esquecer esse tipo de coisa." 

"Ah, até parece que você foi a única a ter essas experiências ruins. Ou não se lembra do mico que paguei no baile de primavera do primeiro ano?"

"Eu tinha me esquecido." gargalhou "Realmente, sua calcinha aparecendo na frente da escola toda com certeza vence os chiliques do Anthony." 

"Imbecil." jogou uma almofada na cabeça da outra que desviou rapidamente e em seguida ouviu-se o barulho do telefone tocando. 

\- Alô?" Charlotte respondeu um pouco ofegante devido às risadas. 

\- Tenente Studi? Aqui é o Chefe de Polícia Hartley." 

"Oh sim. Em que posso ser útil senhor?" 

"Certo. Desculpe o horário, mas achei prudente entrar em contato o quanto antes." pequena pausa "Meu assistente executivo, Yackjee, analisou o material que você nos enviou sobre o caso Ramirez e, graças às suas descobertas recentes o departamento tem provas físicas e circunstanciais para emitir um mandato de prisão não só pra ele, mas também para metade dos bandidos em Opa Locka." 

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso, senhor." disse tentando não demonstrar o quão feliz realmente estava. 

"O departamento também fica. É claro que isso não garante a estadia dele em uma prisão, mas creio que se o transferirmos imediatamente para Bradford teremos uma chance maior de vê-lo cumprir a pena." suspirou cansado "Antigamente as coisas eram tão mais fáceis, hoje em dia líderes de grupos criminosos têm tanto poder quanto líderes políticos. Enfim, tenho uma boa notícia para você." 

"Outra?" 

"Sim." riu levemente "Levando em consideração o excelente trabalho que você tem feito, não só nesse caso, mas também em todos os outros, acho que não seria justo continuar a mantê-la fora do caso 98293. Informarei ao seu superior e ao agente encarregado sobre a minha decisão." 

"Muito obrigada, senhor." 

"Não há porque agradecer. Devo confessar que fui um dos que votaram contra a sua promoção, mas fico satisfeito em ver que estava errado. Não vou tomar ainda mais seu tempo, tenha uma boa noite tenente." 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" gritou assustando a amiga. 

"O que foi, garota? Por que está pulando feito um canguru?" 

"Estou de volta no caso!" pulou no sofá. 

"Sério? O caso em que estava trabalhando com Anthony?" a outra concordou com a cabeça "Que ótimo." as duas pularam juntas antes de perceber que o filme já havia começado. 

" _Fugir dos guardas malvados, no meio da multidão. Vou ter que contornar o quarteirão_ " a cantoria durou quase a noite toda.

**

Charlotte jogava as roupas na mala impaciente, tentando evitar que elas amassassem muito. Odiava surpresas simplesmente pelo fato de que gostava de estar no controle da situação. De saber o que fazer, quando e onde o fazer. Porém, desde que decidiu se envolver com Larkin, ter o controle da situação era coisa rara. Praticamente inexistente. Sabia que eles passariam o fim de semana fora da cidade, que não deveria levar consigo objetos tecnológicos em excesso e que precisaria de um biquini. Aquilo fazia com que o número de possíveis localizações para a viagem fosse quase infinito. ‘Filho da puta’ pensou ao colocar sua necessaire na mala branca. Ouviu o barulho da campainha e o xingou mentalmente mais uma vez por ter chegado mais cedo. Abriu a porta, preparada para indagar o porquê de ele estar ali naquela hora, mas ao ver o homem a sua frente ficou sem palavras. Vestindo uma blusa vermelha de mangas três quartos, jeans surrados acompanhados de um par de tênis e Ray Bans espelhados, ele estava impossivelmente lindo. Droga. Sorrindo de lado, ele colocou a mão na nuca da outra e selou seus lábios rapidamente.

"Hey babe." 

"Por que é que você já está aqui?" disse se lembrando do quanto deveria estar brava e não pensando em pular no pescoço do outro. 

"É bom ver você também." entrou no apartamento. 

"Sério, Larkin. Eu não estou nem perto de pronta." 

"Tudo bem, eu assisto alguma coisa enquanto você termina." piscou para ela se jogando no sofá e ligando a TV. 

"Urgh!" ela saiu dali bufando. 

"Continue agindo assim enquanto pode, veremos se vai continuar tão atrevida na segunda feira." 

"Onde vai me levar?" disse arrastando a mala para a sala de estar. 

"Já disse, é uma surpresa." 

"E como sabe se eu vou gostar da surpresa?" 

"Porque eu conheço você como a palma da minha mão." 

"Eu odeio surpresas." 

"Dessa você vai gostar. Agora vamos porque eu não quero perder um minuto do nosso fim de semana." 

Dentro do Rolls Royce Wraith chumbo, Charlotte tentava deduzir através das placas de trânsito para onde diabos o homem a estaria levando. Aproveitou o silêncio do carro e deixou que sua mente viajasse por diversos assuntos. Inevitavelmente, pensou em seu emprego. Anthony havia expressado interesse em conversar com ela sobre algo importante na semana seguinte. Apesar dos pesares os dois estavam trabalhando numa sincronia quase inimaginável, se o passado que ambos tiveram juntos fosse levado em consideração, e a tenente até chegou a pensar em como teria sido a vida dos dois se ela também tivesse entrado na academia do FBI. Pena que tudo mudara drasticamente em tão pouco tempo. Pensar nesta mudança a fez pensar em seu chefe, Sam, mais uma vez. Desde que havia praticamente a atacado em seu escritório, o tom que ele usava com a mulher era completamente frio e desinteressado. Não sabia se aquilo era pior do que as discussões por conta de Larkin ou não. Voltando seu pensamento para o homem ao seu lado, percebeu que a mão deste descansava casualmente em sua coxa esquerda e se controlou para não demonstrar nenhuma reação aquilo. Ele a mirou brevemente e sorriu. A mulher mudou a estação de rádio procurando uma música menos insuportável feito a canção pop que tocava anteriormente e, ao tornar a olhar para a sinalização na estrada, percebeu que eles estavam pegando a rodovia em direção à Sombrero Beach. Então era isso. Ele a estava levando para a praia? Okay, poderia lidar com aquilo. A viagem durou mais algumas horas e, logo, ele estacionou o carro num pequeno porto ocupado em sua maioria por barcos particulares. Stephen desceu do carro, abrindo a porta para ela, e em seguida tirou a bagagem do porta malas. Sinalizou com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse e eles caminharam por alguns minutos, parando em frente a um iate.  _Serendipity_ , era o nome do enorme barco. 

"Então essa era a surpresa? Vamos passear de barco?" 

"Não exatamente, minha querida, mas quando quiser passear no iate é só me falar." bufou frustrada e um empregado colocou as malas deles dentro do barco. Ele a ajudou a bordo deste e, logo, a partida foi dada. A ofereceu algo para beber, mas a curiosidade da mulher bloqueava qualquer outra coisa em sua mente. Ignorou o homem rindo de si e encarou o vasto oceano à sua frente. Alguns minutos depois, que para a tenente pareceram horas, ela pôde finalmente enxergar algo além da água. Sentiu o homem abraçá-la por trás e os lábios dele se aproximaram de seu ouvido. 

"Quando completei trinta anos consegui finalmente estabelecer o meu nome,  _meu_  e não o do ‘filho de John Larkin’, no mundo dos negócios. Resolvi me dar um presente, mas o que poderia comprar quando já tinha tudo?" acariciou a cintura dela com a ponta dos dedos "Uma das coisas que mais gostava era da paz que tinha dentro da minha própria casa, sem ninguém para me julgar ou para presumir coisas erradas ao meu respeito. Essa paz acabava no momento em que eu colocava os pés pra fora de casa. Então, depois de muitos debates internos, resolvi comprar o meu próprio pedaço do mundo." o barco se aproximava mais e mais da terra. Alguns coqueiros, pedras e a areia branca já estavam bem visíveis. "Um lugar onde eu fosse rei, onde ninguém pudesse me perturbar. Muitos a conhecem como a ilha de East Sister Rock, mas eu a considero um santuário. O meu santuário." 

"Você só pode estar brincando." disse boquiaberta e a risada rouca dele soou em seus ouvidos. O iate ancorou próximo a um deck de madeira escura e eles caminharam em direção a este. 

"Boa tarde, senhor Larkin." um senhor de idade uniformizado cumprimentou sorridente. 

"Olá, Laurence. Esta é a minha… Charlotte."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita." 

"Por favor, me chame de Charlotte."

"A suíte está pronta como o senhor pediu, vou levar suas malas até esta, desejam mais alguma coisa?" 

"Não, estamos bem. Vou mostrar a ilha a Charlotte e já retornaremos." 

"Claro, como não. Vivien já começou os preparativos para o jantar." 

"Ótimo. Vamos?" enlaçou seus dedos nos dela "Não tem muito o que mostrar, pra ser sincero." 

"Fala sério. Você tem uma ilha particular. Só isso já seria o suficiente." 

"Às vezes a maneira com a qual você fala me faz sentir como se eu fosse um ser de outro mundo." 

"Oras, mas você é bem estranho mesmo, Larkin." zombou.

"Se eu fosse você não tentaria tirar uma com a minha cara, tenente. Afinal, eu sou o único morador dessa ilha. As minhas regras são as que valem por aqui." apertou a cintura dela com força "Bem, voltando ao tour, temos a casa principal," apontou para a enorme estrutura que estava ali "ainda não tive a oportunidade de reformá-la. Só a mobília foi escolhida por mim. Temos também a casa de visitas, onde os empregados dormem" uma casa de tamanho pequeno e mais afastada da casa principal "e o heliporto. Você me disse que não gosta de voar, então não pudemos usá-lo hoje. Vamos entrar na casa e eu te mostro o resto." A casa parecia saída de um catálogo de viagens para as Bahamas, cercada de plantas, com uma varanda de madeira, três quartos enormes e uma sala de estar maior do que ela imaginava possível. A vista de todos os cômodos era espetacular, mas a da suíte ainda ganhava. Ver o pôr do sol dali deveria ser uma experiência única. Assim como estar ali já havia se tornado uma memória inesquecível. Steve realmente sabia como fazer surpresas. 

"Quer trocar de roupa antes do jantar?" disse ele tirando os sapatos e colocando-os no closet. 

"Na verdade, não." 

"Okay, podemos ficar aqui até que o jantar esteja pronto." sorriu de lado para ela. 

"Pretendo desfazer a minha mala até lá, acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo." 

"Estraga prazeres." 

"Hey, se fizermos isso agora teremos mais tempo  _depois_  do jantar." 

"Adoro a maneira como seu cérebro funciona." ela riu. 

"Hmmmmm." ela gemeu, mais uma vez, involuntariamente "Cara, essa é a melhor comida que eu já experimentei em toda a minha vida. Que a minha mãe não me ouça." 

"Quem me dera poder fazer você gemer assim mais vezes. Ouch!" ela lhe chutou a canela. 

"Sinceramente, eu não sou fã de lula, mas essa  _paella_  está divina. Me trouxe para uma ilha deserta para que eu ganhasse trinta quilos, Larkin?" terminou de abrir um mexilhão. 

"Não exatamente, mas não me importaria. Ai! Por que você me chutou de novo?" 

"Não se finja de bobo." 

"Ao invés de aproveitar esse pôr do sol maravilhoso com a melhor companhia do mundo fica me agredindo. Mulheres." 

"Está certo, essa comida é a melhor companhia que já tive." ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas "Dê meus cumprimentos à sua cozinheira. E se quiser emprestá-la eu aceito." 

"Muito engraçada, pois saiba que aqui só fazemos um pacote completo. Pra ficar com a cozinheira vai ter que me levar também." 

"Deixa pra lá." ela disse ignorando o real significado daquela frase. 

"Eu estou cheio. Mal vai sobrar espaço para a sobremesa." colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa. 

"Eu também não consigo comer mais nada, mas essa história de sobremesa me parece tentadora." 

"É interessante que tenha dito isso." levantou-se dando a volta na mesa, se colocando de pé atrás da cadeira em que ela estava sentada. 

"Ah, é?" 

"Sim." colocou uma das mãos no ombro direito da mulher. 

"E por quê?" 

"Porque a sobremesa é  _você_." a voz dele perto demais de seu ouvido fez com que ela se arrepiasse. 

"Pelo amor de Deus, que cantadas de pedreiro são essas?" 

"Não vai conseguir acabar com o clima dessa vez. Vamos para o quarto." afastou a cadeira dela da mesa e eles entraram no cômodo" Dentro do banheiro você vai encontrar uma caixa vermelha. Vista o que está dentro dela. 

"Sim, senhor." ela entrou no banheiro e encontrou um par de lingerie preta dentro da caixa, juntos a uma cinta liga e meias sete oitavos. Fez uma nota mental daquilo. 

"Ótimo, vem até aqui, por favor." deu alguns passos em direção a ele "Junte suas mãos em frente ao seu corpo, isso. Agora eu vou te amarrar enquanto eu preparo a nossa diversão." deu nós rápidos e fortes no pulso da mulher que gemeu baixo com a dor e, pegando o resto das cordas deu outros nós complicados num gancho atrás da porta "Agora ajoelhe." 

"Meus joelhos não vão encostar no chão." 

"Ajoelhe." ele repetiu e ela se ajoelhou como pôde, somente a ponta dos pés encostava no chão do quarto "Vou colocar essa venda só para garantir que não vai espiar." Charlotte até pensou em reclamar, mas temia o que estava por vir. Ouviu barulhos metálicos, passos e coisas sendo arrastadas sem entender nada. Seus braços começaram a doer um pouco e ela gemeu baixo com a dor. "Shh. Não quero ouvir um pio." Mordeu o lábio se controlando pra não mandá-lo pra puta que pariu. Depois de minutos, que pareciam horas, sentiu o corpo dele atrás do seu. "Pronto, viu? Nem doeu." abraçou-a pela cintura e ela enrijeceu até que ele a desamarrasse e a virasse de frente pra si "A venda fica. Vem," sentiu seus joelhos tocarem a cama "sobe, isso. Agora ajoelha aqui e levante os braços." sentiu os braços serem amarrados a cada lado da cama. Não estava gostando nada da brilhante ideia do homem. "Agora vem a parte difícil, mas eu vou te ajudar." sentiu as coxas dele embaixo de seus quadris "Levanta e estica a perna direita." e lá estava mais uma corda "Ótimo, a esquerda vai ser mais difícil, mas a gente consegue." depois de algumas tentativas ela estava completamente amarrada à cama "Perfeito." 

"Meus braços estão doendo." 

"Eu sei, mas se concentra no prazer que a dor passa." 

"Que pr..." os dedos dele a massagearam por cima da calcinha e ela gemeu. Em alguns instantes, ele a havia penetrado com estes e fazia o famoso movimento de ‘vem cá’ dentro dela que gritava. 

"Acho que já te distraí o suficiente." abriu o fecho frontal do sutiã dela, lambendo seus mamilos antes de se afastar "Prepare-se pra melhor parte." ele mal terminou a frase e um líquido quente caiu sobre o mamilo esquerdo dela. 

"Ah! Filho da mãe!" 

"Concentração, tenente." a cera da vela caiu em seguida por seus braços e os dedos dele voltaram pra onde estavam antes. Derrubou uma quantidade exagerada de cera na barriga lisa dela ouvindo-a gemer entre os dentes. A dor misturada ao estímulo sexual estavam provando ser informação demais pra ela. "Sabe, mexilhões me deixam com um puta tesão." a cera caiu perto demais da virilha dela "Do tipo em que eu fico duro a noite toda." mexeu os dedos com pressa "O que pode ser bom ou ruim pra você. O que acha que vai ser, tenente?" 

"Eu acho que eu vou gozar." 

"Não, ainda está cedo demais." tirou os dedos de dentro dela, jogando cera em seu outro mamilo e ela gemeu "Posso colocar pirofilia na lista de coisas que te excitam." sorriu. 

"Pare. Eu não vou aguentar." 

"Então vou te dar outra coisa pra fazer." ela ouviu um movimento na cama "Abre a boca." O membro mais que duro dele lhe invadiu de uma vez, atingindo o fundo de sua garganta e, se seus reflexos não estivessem tão bons, ela teria engasgado. Movimentos rápidos da parte dele faziam que a cera caísse em lugares completamente aleatórios em seu corpo e com que ela não parasse de gemer. "Esses seus gemidinhos que me matam. E-eu vou gozar." esperou que ela retrucasse, mas sua língua apenas ficou reta por baixo do pênis dele "Oh Deus." o primeiro jato a surpreendeu e os outros grossos logo encheram sua boca quase que completamente. O gosto não era bom nem ruim, só era um pouco estranho. "Engole." e ela tentou, mas boa parte vazou pelos cantos de sua boca - Porra, você fica muito sexy toda suja assim. 

"Hmm." 

"Eu sei, já vou te soltar. Não quero que você morra de dor." desamarrou as cordas e ela caiu no centro da cama. "Oh, minha pobre tenente. Agora é a sua vez de gozar pela primeira vez na noite." tirou a venda dela e seus olhos azuis estavam praticamente pegando fogo. Sentiu seu membro ereto lhe tocar a coxa e o olhou impressionada "Eu te disse que mexilhões me davam tesão." se encaixou entre suas pernas, entrando e saindo com movimentos rasos e rápidos. Seus lábios encostaram nos dela e ele a beijou sentindo o próprio gosto agridoce na boca. Queria que seus olhos tivessem câmeras para registrar aquela cena. Sentiu as unhas dela apertarem seus bíceps com força e aprofundou as estocadas, prevendo que ela estava prestes a atingir um orgasmo. E, como imaginara, em alguns minutos ela estava se contorcendo e o apertando de todas as formas possíveis enquanto gemia em seu ouvido tornando a sensação ainda mais prazerosa. 

"Você é demais, Charlotte. Incrível." 

"Oh Deus, oh Deus." 

"Descanse um pouco, tenente. A noite é longa, e pirofilia era apenas o primeiro item da minha lista. - disse apontando para as pequenas braçadeiras no criado mudo." 

_Horas depois…_

"Tem cera de vela em lugares do meu corpo que eu nem sabia existir." 

"Desculpa." os dois começaram a rir. 

"Steve." apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos. 

"Oi?" respondeu ainda de olhos fechados. 

"Por que você falou daquele jeito com a sua mãe?" 

"Você tem certeza que quer ouvir a resposta pra essa pergunta?" suspirou. 

"Só se você quiser me contar." 

"Ela é uma pessoa ruim." 

"Por quê?" 

"Você não vai parar de perguntar enquanto eu não responder, não é?" 

"Não." sorriu. 

"Erin envenenou meu pai." 

"O quê?" 

"Erin, aquela mulher que estava no meu apartamento, envenenou meu pai com arsênio durante algum tempo até que ele morresse." 

"E o que é que ela está fazendo fora da cadeia?" era coincidência demais na opinião da tenente. 

"Nunca conseguiram provar que ela o envenenou. Ainda que muitos considerem veneno a arma das mulheres, os médicos disseram que ele morreu por causa de um ataque do coração." apertou os dedos da mão esquerda com tanta força que eles ficaram brancos. 

"E-eu sinto muito. Deve ter sido difícil crescer sem um pai." 

"E foi. Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência meu pai era o meu herói." sorriu se lembrando do homem. 

"Quantos anos você tinha?" 

"Nove." 

"E a sua mãe?" 

"Aquela lá se ferrou. Mesmo depois da morte, meu pai provou ser mais esperto que ela e deixou a herança praticamente toda pra mim e o resto foi pra instituições de caridade." 

"Isso é bom, eu acho. Qual a sua lembrança favorita com ele?" 

"Não são muitas. Quando eu nasci, meu pai já tinha quase sessenta anos e pulmões completamente fodidos. Depois que a primeira mulher dele morreu num acidente, ele entrou em depressão, criou hábitos ruins e conseguiu fumar em vinte anos o equivalente ao que uma pessoa normal fuma em quarenta." 

"Nossa!" 

"Então eu me lembro de jogar xadrez com ele, visitar asilos e abrigos, assistir televisão e vez ou outra jogar golf. Ele adorava golf." 

"Pelo menos vocês conseguiram ter boas lembranças juntos." 

"Sim. Eu me lembro do meu primeiro dia de aula. Lembro de ouvir ele me dizer que desde que eu respeitasse meus colegas de classe e sempre carregasse um sorriso no rosto tudo ficaria bem. Eu fiquei sorrindo feito um idiota do momento em que ele me deixou na escola até quando Martha foi me buscar." 

"Ela já estava com vocês naquela época?" 

"Martha está na família desde que era um bebê dentro da barriga de sua mãe. A mãe dela, Debra, foi babá do meu pai e trabalhou na casa até se aposentar. Depois a filha tomou o seu lugar." 

"Isso é incrível." 

"Graças a Deus ela estava lá. Se não fosse por ela, talvez eu tivesse usado a mesma fralda suja por anos. Erin odeia crianças, ela engravidou pra dar o golpe do baú em meu pai e acabou não conseguindo abortar o bebê. Depois que eu nasci, John até tentou convencê-la a ter outro filho e ela sempre usava a desculpa de que eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo." passou a mão pelos cabelos "Ela tinha vinte anos quando eles se casaram, uma lista de amantes praticamente infinita e, por algum motivo, meu pai fingia não saber daquilo tudo." 

\- Talvez ele tenha feito isso pensando em você." 

\- É. Talvez." 

\- Às vezes, na cabeça dele, nada importava desde que você estivesse feliz." 

\- Será?" 

\- Eu tenho certeza." colocou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. 

\- Continuando a história," a abraçou pelo ombro "quando eu tinha uns sete anos meu pai estava perdendo a paciência com Erin e suas festas. Ela convidava o Texas inteiro para farrear quase todos os dias. Eu me lembro de vê-la caminhando bêbada para dentro da casa e desmaiando sobre a primeira superfície macia que encontrasse. Crianças são inocentes demais, eu sempre me preocupava e perguntava se ela estava doente ou se sentindo mal. Em retorno, ela gritava o nome de Martha lhe pedindo para ‘tirar o moleque da sua frente’." riu sem vontade "Meu pai era uma pessoa muito calma, mas com sua paciência esgotada ele perdia a linha e eu fui dormir várias noites ouvindo os dois discutirem. Até que um dia, depois do meu aniversário de oito anos, meu pai não saiu da cama. Seu estômago doía e ninguém conseguia entender o porquê. Os doutores diagnosticaram uma intoxicação alimentar e, diferente de antes, Erin se tornou a esposa e mãe mais atenciosa do mundo. Me levava pro circo, tomar sorvete, todos esses programas que crianças adoram e eu ficava mais que feliz. Finalmente minha mãe tinha tempo pra mim. O que ninguém sabia é que ela já estava aplicando o veneno em pequenas doses, ninguém desconfiava e todos atribuíam o mal estar do meu pai aos hábitos ruins do passado." respirou fundo "Numa quarta feira ensolarada, acordei pensando em ir para a piscina com Erin e minutos depois ouvi os gritos dela ecoarem pelos corredores. Meu pai havia morrido." 

"Isso é tão triste." ele apertou o abraço. 

"Fiquei confuso quando não o vi mais pela casa, fui ao funeral e enterro ainda sem entender nada. A confusão só piorou quando Erin voltou a ser como era antes, desatenta, mal humorada e muito maldosa." ainda podia ouvir os gritos dela "Se não fosse pelos empregados ela teria me matado de fome. Alguns anos depois, eu comecei a me envolver em pequenos acidentes, que pareciam inocentes, mas no fundo poderiam ser letais. Em uma ocasião, um homem chegou a ameaçar Martha com uma faca para que ela o deixasse me levar. Era tudo planejado por Erin. Ela sabia que se eu morresse o dinheiro seria todo dela." 

"E ela achou que matar o próprio filho valeria à pena?" Charlotte sentiu nojo. 

"Quando eu te digo que aquela mulher não presta, falo sério. Martha informou David sobre o ocorrido e ele nos ajudou a incriminá-la o suficiente para que quando a assistente social recebesse uma denúncia anônima considerasse Erin culpada. Depois disso, alguns dos amigos da família atestaram a favor da minha mãe de coração e ela conseguiu ficar com a minha guarda." 

"Fico feliz em saber disso." 

"Eu quem o diga." 

"Desculpa por ser intrometida." 

"Tudo bem, eu já me acostumei." riu recebendo um olhar nada amigável em retorno "Acho que alguém está com sono." 

"Tente fazer tantos esforços por mais de seis horas e eu te asseguro que também ficará com sono." 

"É uma pena." checou as mensagens de seu celular. 

"Ah é? Por quê?" 

"O efeito dos mexilhões ainda não passou." sorriu. 

"Cara, você precisa se tratar!" ela arregalou os olhos.

**

Anthony bateu a porta do carro sem a menor paciência. Ser chamado à uma cena de crime em pleno seu dia de folga não era nada prazeroso. Lembrou-se da mulher que havia ficado em seu quarto de hotel, um erro. Não sabia bem o que queria da vida agora que Charlotte definitivamente não voltaria correndo para os seus braços. A culpa daquilo era toda sua. Se tivesse pensado menos com a cabeça debaixo, talvez os planos que fizera para eles no passado teriam funcionado e ao invés de estar naquele lugar ele estaria em DC comandando o seu departamento. Idiota. Viu o corpo dilacerado da mulher no chão e se forçou a mostrar um pouco de empatia ao perceber que alguns ali o encaravam. O cabelo vermelho como fogo desta estava impecável, seus olhos azuis expressavam puro horror e as marcas espalhadas pelos membros separados de seu corpo mostravam uma fração da dor que esta provavelmente havia sentido. O m.o. parecia ser o mesmo, sem sangue algum e jogada numa localização remota. Mais uma vítima para a pilha. Deu uma última olhada no corpo da mulher, que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, e caminhou em direção ao perito. Não queria nem ver a reação da tenente ao descobrir que eles haviam chegado tarde demais, mais uma vez.

 


	21. Twenty One

  
_Lá estava ela novamente. A mulher dos cabelos negros mais brilhantes que já tinha visto. E, mais uma vez, ela parecia tentar dizer algo sem ao menos abrir a boca. No momento em que seus lábios se separavam para formar alguma sílaba, tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os gemidos agonizados de uma pessoa à beira da morte; o sangue manchava rapidamente a blusa branca que vestia e logo escorria por seu queixo em câmera lenta. Franziu o cenho frustrada antes de deixar que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Os joelhos falharam, os gemidos se tornaram mais fracos e em alguns instantes ela estava caida no chão praticamente imóvel. Sua mente lhe dizia que estava se arrastando para longe de seu mal feitor quando na verdade a única parte de seu corpo a se mover eram os dedos da mão direita. Com um último sussurro de agonia todos os movimentos cessaram e a escuridão tomou conta de si._  

Stephen sentou-se de repente na cama ofegando, a voz que assombrava seus sonhos lhe acusando de um crime que não cometeu ainda dominava sua mente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos virando-se para o lado direito da cama e encontrando este completamente vazio. O céu estava começando a clarear e, conhecendo a tenente como conhecia, ele sabia que era cedo demais para que a mulher estivesse de pé. Inspecionou a porta do banheiro, mas essa estava aberta e o cômodo vazio. Vestiu uma calça de moletom e foi procurá-la nos outros cômodos da casa, sem obter sucesso algum. Sentiu-se ficar mais nervoso a cada minuto. Onde diabos a garota estava? E se algo houvesse acontecido à ela? E se alguém tivesse invadido a casa? Caminhou na direção da porta quando bateu de frente com Laurence, que parecia tão nervoso quanto o mais novo. 

"Ah, graças a Deus, senhor Larkin."

"O que aconteceu?" 

"Vivien estava vindo para a casa principal para começar os preparativos do café da manhã e a viu deitada na areia." 

"Viu quem?" 

"A senhorita Charlotte."

"Merda. Onde ela está?" 

"Próxima ao deck, estava indo lhe chamar." 

"Eu vou buscá-la. Como é que ela foi parar lá?" 

"Não sei, esperava que o senhor soubesse." disse caminhando de pressa atrás do outro que praticamente corria. 

"Charlotte." a balançou levemente ignorando os olhos do empregado nas marcas vermelhas em seus braços provocadas na noite anterior, ela resmungou sem se mexer "Acorda." 

"Me deixa em paz, fui dormir há meia hora." empurrou os braços dele para longe de si. 

"Vamos, você está dormindo na areia." 

"Para de gracinha, Larkin, ou eu juro por Deus que" abriu os olhos lentamente percebendo que seus lábios estavam próximos demais da areia branca "Mas por que caralhos eu estou aqui?" levantou-se de uma vez fazendo com que os pequenos grãos grudados em seus cabelos voassem para tudo que é canto. 

"Isso é o que gostaríamos de saber." 

"Que tipo de brincadeira é essa Stephen? Eu vou ficar tirando areia da merda do meu cabelo até o ano que vem." 

"Não tem brincadeira nenhuma. Eu acordei e você estava aqui." 

"Isso é verdade, Vivien a encontrou aqui há alguns minutos." 

"Pode me explicar o porquê de estar dormindo na areia? Como veio parar aqui?" 

"Eu… eu não sei." tentou forçar a memória e sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. 

"Hey, hey! Tá tudo bem?" 

"Sim. Eu não sei como vim parar aqui. Me deu um branco." 

"Não tem problema." 

"Você acha que talvez alguém tenha entrado aqui?" 

"Eu sinceramente não tenho a menor ideia." 

"Seria difícil, senhor Larkin. Afinal, estamos numa ilha. Não é exatamente fácil de entrar sem que ninguém ouça o barulho de um barco." 

"Nisso você tem razão, Laurence." 

"Se quiserem nós podemos checar o vídeo de segurança." 

"Eu faço questão." disse abraçando a mulher pelo ombro "Estaremos esperando na cozinha." o outro concordou e caminhou em direção à casa dos empregados. 

"Você acha que talvez aquele filho da puta nos seguiu até aqui?" o mirou preocupada. 

"Quem?" 

"O assassino. O açougueiro." 

"Não sei, mas acho pouco provável que ele tenha vindo aqui e saído sem fazer nada." 

"E se ele não tiver saído?" parou na porta da casa "E se aquele doente desgraçado ainda estiver aqui?" arregalou os olhos. 

"Acho que já está sendo um pouco paranóica, Charlotte."

"É uma possibilidade. Como vamos nos defender?" 

"Não temos do que nos defender." 

"Mas é claro que sim!" aumentou o tom de voz "Ou você acha que eu simplesmente caminhei pra fora dessa casa sozinha e sem motivo algum?" 

"Eu não disse isso, mas não devemos nos precipitar. Vem, vamos pra cozinha esperar que Laurence nos traga o vídeo e esclareça toda essa história." 

"E SE ELE ESTIVER DENTRO DA PORRA DA CASA?" 

"Chega." jogou-a por cima dos ombros e entrou na casa ouvindo-a ralhar. A colocou sentada num dos bancos da cozinha, abrindo a porta de um dos armários e o barulho de um teclado eletrônico pôde ser ouvido. "Pronto. Se tiver alguém aqui não estamos mais indefesos." colocou uma G31 sobre o balcão e a mulher começou a rir "Do que é que você está rindo?" 

"É que" continuou rindo histericamente "É que na delegacia sempre zoamos Brian por carregar uma Glock. Já que é uma arma mais afeminada." gargalhou. 

"Olha..." 

"Aqui está o vídeo, senhor Larkin." o comentário de Stephen foi interrompido e agora a tenente tentava controlar a risada, seus ombros ainda se mexiam "Contém imagens desde a chegada de vocês ontem até agora. Por onde quer começar?" 

"Hm, mais ou menos quatro e meia." lembrava-se de ter ido dormir às quatro.

"Okay, quatro e meia." apertou alguns botões do teclado e o vídeo começou a rolar. Charlotte parou de rir e tentou prestar atenção aos seis quadrados diferentes que estavam na tela do computador. 

"Acelere um pouco" disse Steve depois de alguns minutos assistindo o nada e o outro o obedeceu. O corpo de Charlotte pôde ser visto descendo as escadas calmamente, ela virou-se brevemente em direção à uma das câmeras sorrindo, abriu a porta de entrada e saiu em direção ao deck. "Acho que já vimos o suficiente, Laurence. Estaremos no quarto esperando o café da manhã, obrigado." ele foi em direção ao quarto sem ao menos esperar que ela o seguisse. Lá estava a tenente mentindo mais uma vez. 

"Obrigada por me esperar." resmungou ao conseguir alcançá-lo. As imagens no vídeo não faziam o mínimo sentido para ela, nunca havia caminhado enquanto dormia antes e, certamente, se lembraria se houvesse saído da cama de olhos abertos. Steve sentou-se numa das cadeiras da mesa na varanda e respirou fundo. Odiava mentiras, odiava a maldita sensação de que ela estivesse escondendo algo e a filha da mãe sabia disso. Tentou controlar os próprios nervos, não iria começar uma briga justo no fim de semana em que ambos deveriam se divertir e aproveitar o tempo que tinham longe de tudo e todos. 

"Com licença." Vivien disse abrindo a porta devagar "Vou colocar aqui ao lado da mesa." abriu a base de alumínio e colocou a bandeja sobre essa. 

"Obrigado." 

"Bom apetite." Charlotte sorriu para a mulher vendo o homem forçar-se a fazer o mesmo. Ele pegou um dos pratos colocando-o a sua frente, se serviu um pouco de café e continuou a encarar o horizonte calado. 

"Até quando vai continuar me ignorando?" ela perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior. 

"Não estou te ignorando." 

"Então por que não me olha ao invés de ficar olhando pro nada?" colocou a mão no queixo dele o virando para si, sentindo-o apertar os dentes e segurar seu pulso levemente a afastando de si. 

"É impressão sua." 

"Você pensa que sou idiota?" ela disse tentando se controlar para não gritar. 

"Não." 

"Pois parece que sim! Que droga, Larkin. Me diz por que caralhos está me ignorando e para com essa cara de bunda." 

"Mas eu já disse que não estou te ignorando." ele continuou a encarar o mar. 

"Olha pra mim e diz que não está me ignorando." 

"Eu não tenho tempo pra isso." levantou-se indo na direção do quarto. 

"Ah, não. Você começa a confusão e sai de fininho como se nada tivesse acontecido? Não mesmo!" "SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU ESTOU EVITANDO UMA DISCUSSÃO DESNECESSÁRIA?" gritou virando-se para ela que deu dois passos para trás. 

"E eu estou tentando entender o motivo de tudo isso!" 

"Deixa isso pra lá, Charlotte."

"Meu Deus! Como você consegue ser tão ignorante? Não seria mais fácil me dizer o que está te incomodando? O que foi que eu fiz que te deixou assim?" 

"Nada, você não fez nada. Aliás, esse é o problema." 

"Como assim?" 

"Você nunca faz nada, nunca me diz nada e eu sou obrigado a fingir que não sei que está escondendo algo de mim." 

"Eu não est..." 

"Me poupe. Ontem você quis que eu te dissesse a verdade sobre a minha família, eu disse. Eu me abri pra você e você continua me tratando assim." 

"Assim como, criatura?" 

"Como se eu não significasse nada na sua vida. Droga, isso machuca. Eu não posso te chamar de namorada, não posso nem tentar mostrar os meus sentimentos a você sem que você comece a fazer piadinhas pra desviar o assunto. O que é que você acha que eu sou, afinal? Por que não me conta nada sobre a sua vida, hein? Por que não me conta o motivo pelo qual você fica apreensiva quando eu te pego por trás? Por que é que estava andando de olhos abertos pela casa e fingiu não saber como foi parar na areia? Primeiro o Founders Park e agora isso?" 

"Mas eu não sei como fui parar lá!" exclamou frustrada "Você acha que eu também não quero respostas? Eu não me lembro de ter levantado, muito menos de ter descido as escadas e saído dessa casa." ele rolou os olhos. 

"Isso mal responde uma das perguntas que eu fiz." 

"Eu não posso te contar." 

"Por quê? Me dê um motivo, só um bom motivo e eu te deixo em paz." 

"Eu não quero que você tenha nojo de mim." disse num tom quase inaudível. 

"O quê?" 

"Não quero que tenha nojo de mim." 

"Do que você está falando?" tocou o rosto dela com uma das mãos. 

"Eu não sei como te dizer isso." tentava segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. 

"Não importa o que você fez, eu prefiro que me diga a verdade do que ficar escondendo tudo. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio que escondam as coisas de mim." 

"Eu não fiz nada." mordeu o lábio inferior olhando pra baixo "Na verdade, foi exatamente o oposto." 

"Hã?" 

"Deixa eu fechar a porta." girou a chave na fechadura "Okay, essa é provavelmente a conversa mais difícil que eu tive em toda minha vida." 

"Senta aqui." puxou-a para a beirada da cama. 

"Vamos começar pelo começo." respirou fundo "Minha vida. Não tem muito o que saber além do que você já sabe. Meus pais não podiam ter filhos, eles cuidavam de crianças em orfanatos pelo país e decidiram adotar um garoto. Se apaixonaram pelo Jared e ficaram horrorizados ao saberem a história dele. Sua mãe era uma dona de casa, se é que podemos chamar aquela louca disso, viciada em heroína. Ela perdeu seis filhos para o governo antes de ter o Jared. De acordo com o que meus pais contaram, quando a assistente social finalmente o tomou dela ele estava ferido, mal nutrido e sujo. Tinha três anos e ainda não falava. Minha mãe é psicóloga infantil e já tinha trabalhado com vários casos de violência doméstica e negligência. Uma de suas melhores amigas contou a história de Jared e ela ficou curiosa, em alguns meses tinha decidido falar com meu pai sobre adotá-lo. Meu irmão se isolava bastante no orfanato, apenas conversava com um dos adultos e evitava as crianças até que eu cheguei. Desde o primeiro dia em que fiquei por lá ele não se desgrudava de mim." sorriu brevemente "Por causa disso, meus pais foram meio que obrigados a tentarem me adotar também, o que não foi muito difícil. A maioria dos pais não queriam me levar para casa." 

"E por que não?" perguntou confuso. 

"É aí que a coisa se complica. Quando cheguei ao orfanato tinha quase três meses, era até uma criança bonita, mas o que eu carregava comigo afastava qualquer um do meu berço. Meu p-pai biológico ele…" estava mesmo chamando aquela  _coisa_  de pai? - ele matou a minha mãe. 

"Meu Deus!" 

"A polícia e o FBI estimam que ele tenha matado mais outras dezoito pessoas num período de quinze anos. O nome dele é Michael Chase." o homem arregalou os olhos "Sim, aquele que dizia beber o sangue de suas vítimas por causa de uma voz que o obrigava a fazer isso. O que é uma baita de uma mentira. Eu prefiro não falar sobre ele." 

"Sua mãe. Ela não tinha família? Por que eles não ficaram com você?" 

"Ha!" riu sem vontade "Quando eu nasci, minha mãe tinha acabado de fazer dezoito anos. Desde os doze ela cantava pelo sul do país com seus irmãos. Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar da banda dela, eles faziam muito sucesso no Texas, Selena y Los Dinos." ele concordou com a cabeça "Ela estava prestes a estourar quando aquele filho da puta a atacou e, algumas semanas depois, ela descobriu estar grávida. Apesar da situação horrível, ela nunca pensou em se livrar de mim, sempre viu o meu nascimento como uma oportunidade de recomeçar. Dizem que ela foi contra a própria família ao decidir não abortar, e que todos viraram as costas para ela. Com o pouco dinheiro que tinha foi morar com a única amiga que lhe restou, comprou algumas roupas para o seu bebê e começou a pensar no futuro que a aguardava. Pena que a paz em sua vida não ia durar muito tempo. Michael começou a persegui-la, lhe mandar ameaças de morte e ela e sua amiga tiveram que se mudar várias vezes durante a gravidez. Em meio a isso tudo, uma gravadora finalmente resolveu lhe dar a chance que ela merecia, ela gravou seu primeiro e último disco com músicas em inglês. Quando chegou ao seu oitavo mês, ainda fugindo daquele maníaco, recebeu uma visita surpresa, ele apareceu em seu quarto de hotel e lhe deu um tiro nas costas. Ela conseguiu correr até o lobby, mas morreu pouco depois de chegar ao hospital." algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos "Por sorte, ou azar, uma cesariana de emergência foi feita e cá estou eu. A família dela não queria nem ver a criança e, por mais que tentasse, sua amiga foi praticamente proibida de me adotar. Como Chase só foi preso no fim daquele ano, me colocaram num programa de proteção à testemunha e meus pais só me contaram a história real pouco antes de eu me mudar pra cá." 

"Charlie, eu…eu não sei nem o que te dizer." a abraçou sentindo o próprio peito doer. 

"Ainda não acabei de contar a história." 

"E tem mais? - disse se afastando dela." 

"Eu te digo que sou mexicana e você pensa que a história da minha vida seria tão fácil assim?" riram levemente "Aos quatorze anos comecei a sair com Anthony. Nosso relacionamento não era lá essas coisas, mas meu pai gostava tanto do pai dele que ignorava tudo até a grande diferença de idade que poderia mandar o meu querido namorado pra cadeia. Anthony sempre fez parte da nossa família indiretamente, seu pai era motorista do escritório em que meu pai trabalhava e desde sempre eles faziam parte das nossas reuniões familiares. O problema é que ele tem um temperamento difícil e frequentemente explodia e colocava a culpa de tudo em mim. Eu era muito idiota pra perceber que aquilo estava errado, até que Lauren apareceu e começou a tentar a enfiar na minha cabeça que eu deveria terminar com ele. Depois de muitas indas e vindas, muitos chifres colocados na minha cabeça, eu finalmente criei coragem para terminar com ele. Faltavam alguns meses para o meu aniversário de dezoito anos e eu decidi que iria mudar toda a minha vida. Vim para a Flórida onde conheci um cara que se tornou meu amigo rapidamente. Em menos de dois meses nós nos tornamos carne e unha, mas era só amizade mesmo. Nenhum dos dois demonstrava a mínima atração pelo outro. Nós sempre íamos em festas juntos, nos divertíamos e tomávamos conta um do outro. Uma semana antes do meu aniversário, fomos à festa de uma conhecida chamada Lauren. Naquele dia eu bebi, como sempre fazia, mas parecia que a cada lata de Four Loko que o Aaron me entregava eu ficava mais bêbada do que se tivesse tomando uísque puro. Três latas e meia depois, eu já estava dando vexame. Me lembro de ouvir a voz de Lauren me dizendo para ir dormir em seu quarto no andar de cima, ela me ajudou a chegar lá e eu desmaiei sobre a cama." respirou fundo 

"E..." 

"Você sabe que eu costumo dormir de bruços, não sabe?" ele concordou "Algumas horas depois de ter capotado na cama, eu comecei a ter pesadelos horríveis. Ouvia um barulho molhado, sentia uma mão me segurar pela cintura com força, algo molhava a minha bochecha e uma dor quase insuportável tomava conta do meu corpo. Me lembro de abrir os olhos devagar, percebendo que eu estava dormindo de lado e um travesseiro branco estava quase perto demais do meu rosto. A dor e o barulho molhado continuavam, eu ainda podia ouvir a música abafada no andar debaixo e fiquei inconsciente por mais alguns minutos antes de ser acordada pelos meus próprios gritos de dor. Lauren entrou no quarto quase que ao mesmo tempo e foi a próxima a gritar. Lágrimas rolavam sobre o meu rosto e quando eu me virei pra trás, vi o rosto daquele que eu pensava ser meu amigo e manchas horríveis no colchão onde eu estava deitada segundos atrás." começou a chorar ao lembrar-se da cena como se ela estivesse acontecendo novamente. 

"Você tá tentando me dizer que…" Steve levantou-se da cama dando passos para trás e afastando-se dela. 

"Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém. Meus pais não sabem, Lauren não sabe e, muito menos, Jared. Sam era detetive naquela época, estava pedindo trasferência para a delegacia de homicídios, meu caso foi o último em que ele esteve envolvido antes de conseguir se transferir." 

"Meu Deus!" disse olhando para ela horrorizado. 

"Acho que isso era tudo o que você não sabia sobre mim." 

"Como… como é que eu pude? Meu Deus, olha o que eu fiz com você! E a maneira que eu te tratei durante esse tempo todo." 

"Calma, Larkin. Você não teve nada a ver com isso. Foi um momento difícil, é uma ferida que nunca vai cicatrizar, mas eu tento não pensar naquela noite." 

"Que tipo de monstro eu sou? Por que você me deixou fazer isso?!" ele estava entrando em pânico. 

"Do que você tá falando?" 

"De tudo! De nós dois. Eu praticamente te forcei a dormir comigo, sou tão culpado quanto ele!" 

"Nunca diga uma bobagem dessas! Você é louco? Que eu me lembre eu entrei nessa por vontade própria." 

"Não adianta tentar melhorar a situação, Charlotte. Eu não sei se vou conseguir me olhar no espelho depois disso." 

"Steve, para de ser idiota." tentou abraçá-lo. 

"Não! Não me toque. Eu realmente sou um monstro. Ela me disse e eu não quis acreditar." balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. 

"Quem te disse? Nada do que você tá falando faz sentido algum." 

"Eu não posso ficar aqui, eu não posso ficar perto de você." destrancou a porta "Arrume suas malas, nós estamos voltando e eu finalmente vou te deixar em paz." 

"Steve! Volta aqui!" uma porta bateu com força do outro lado da casa. Charlotte suspirou derrotada e, mais uma vez, começou a chorar.

**

Guy Fieri comia o hamburguer com tamanha vontade que quase fazia com que Stephen quisesse viajar ao Mississipi para comer um também. A cama do quarto de hóspedes de seu apartamento não havia sido arrumada há dias já que ele mal saía desta. Havia trazido o próprio trabalho para casa, pra poder evitar sair e ver os olhares estranhos que todos lançavam a ele. O quarto era pequeno demais em sua opinião, mas pelo menos este não estava dominado pelas memórias e pelo cheiro  _dela_. Ainda não tinha certeza se a decisão tomada era certa, não tinha se imaginado longe da mulher e a dor era muito pior do que esperava. Mas como ficaria com ela sabendo do mal que lhe fez? Sabendo que foi um porco insensível e imprudente? A bandeja com o café da manhã, trazida pela senhora que deveria ser sua mãe, permanecia no mesmo lugar desde aquela manhã e o sol já estava se pondo. Ouviu o barulho do elevador e sentiu o coração acelerar. Será que ela resolveu voltar pra ele? Ao mesmo tempo que desejava que ela fizesse aquilo, não entenderia se ela o fizesse. Aí ele se lembrou que, diferente das outras vezes, fora ele quem a mandou embora. Ele quem fugiu. Ela não iria voltar. E nem deveria. 

"Onde ele está?" ouviu um sotaque forte e rolou os olhos, se enfiando ainda mais para baixo dos cobertores. 

"Lá em cima." os passos fortes na escada pareciam marteladas em sua própria cabeça e dentro de alguns instantes o ruivo estava de pé em sua frente com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. 

"Sério, Steve?" bufou "Nós vamos ter que passar por isso de novo, cara?" 

"Obrigado pela visita não requisitada. Já pode ir embora." 

"E quem te disse que eu tenho a mínima intenção de sair daqui? Quantos anos você tem mesmo?" 

"Vaza, Jonathan." 

"O que foi que você fez dessa vez para tomar um pé na bunda? Porque a última vez que te vi com essa cara de adolescente abandonada no baile e todo mulambento foi há uns quinze anos." 

"Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, Jonathan." 

"Me conte uma novidade." o outro lhe lançou um olhar mortal "Vamos, diga o que você fez para eu te dizer como consertar e você fazer as pazes com a Charlotte para que a minha namorada me deixe em paz." 

"Lauren disse alguma coisa? Sobre a Charlie?" 

"Foi só falar no nome dela que ficou mais animadinho né?" 

"Como ela está?" 

"Como você está?" 

"Me sentindo um merda." 

"Tá aí sua resposta." sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir aquilo. 

"Acho que dessa vez não tem volta, Jon." 

"Claro que tem. Sempre tem." 

"Fui eu quem terminou dessa vez." 

"Eu pensei que gostasse dela." 

"E eu gosto! Eu acho que…"

"Você a ama?" 

"Sim. Não é cedo demais pra isso?" 

"Claro que não. Nunca é cedo demais, meu amigo. Não importa o que os outros digam, ninguém conhece o coração de ninguém e não decidimos quando amar quem amamos. Só acontece. Um dia você acorda e percebe que aquela pessoa significa mais do que você pensava significar." 

"Se você está dizendo né." 

"Você sabe que é verdade. Você já amou antes." 

"Não é bem assim." 

"Claro que é. O problema é que com tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida, você perdeu um pouco da fé que tinha, mas por mais que queira negar você já amou e se procurar aí dentro do seu coração vai saber se ama Charlotte ou não." 

"O que eu sinto por ela é diferente. É bem mais forte do que eu sentia pela Casey." 

"Então por que a mandou embora?" 

"Eu descobri algo sobre ela que ninguém sabe. Uma coisa que me fez detestar tudo o que nós dois já fizemos." 

"E por isso você desistiu?" 

"Sim." 

"Escuta, imbecil, você não acha que se esse tal segredo afetasse o relacionamento de vocês dois ela já não teria te mandado pastar há meses?" 

"Você não entende, Jonathan. Aliás, entende sim. Você sabe o quanto eu sou insistente e teimoso, sabe que eu não descanso enquanto as coisas não acontecerem do meu jeito." 

"E daí? Desde quando você começa um relacionamento com alguém na base da insistência. Não existe isso, Steve. Ninguém fica com ninguém por obrigação." 

"Mas..." 

"Mas porra nenhuma. Levanta dessa cama, vá tomar um banho e se vestir porque eu vou te levar ao barbeiro para ele dar um jeito nessa cara. E depois disso você vai no apartamento de Charlotte e não vai sair de lá enquanto não tiverem voltado ao grude de antes." puxou os cobertores jogando-os no chão. 

"Jon..." 

"Não comece com Jon. Sinceramente, um homem da sua idade agindo assim. Não me obrigue a te arrastar para o chuveiro."

**

"Okay, aqui estão todas as vítimas." Anthony apontou para o quadro magnético onde as fotos dos corpos dilacerados estavam expostas "A última delas, Blair Anderson, foi encontrada duas semanas atrás com ferimentos muito parecidos com os das outras. Temos também o corpo de Donna Ellis" apontou para a mulher mais velha "que foi brutalmente torturado antes da morte por estrangulamento. Portanto, não temos certeza se ela pertence ao açougueiro ou não." 

"O modo de tortura é bem diferente, seria possível que outro assassino resolveu atormentar a cidade?" Brian perguntou apreensivo. 

"Bom, a tenente Studi disse que pareciam haver duas pessoas quando foi capturada. Não é mesmo, tenente?" a agente Schon disse e todos se viraram em direção à mulher sentada no canto da sala. Charlotte parecia um fantasma de si mesma. Cabelos mal penteados, olheiras profundas, o rosto mais magro e unhas quase inexistentes. Há quase duas semanas ela trabalhava com a mente longe da delegacia, tentando se concentrar o suficiente para não fazer nada errado e conversando com poucos ali. "Tenente?" 

"Charlotte?" a mão de Anthony em seu ombro a surpreendeu e ela deu um grito rápido. 

"Oi. Desculpa, estava distraída." 

"Nós entendemos que está cansada, tenente." a voz de Sam invadiu seus ouvidos do outro lado da sala "Afinal, você tem feito hora extra até nos fins de semana. Brian, por que não leva a tenente pra casa para que ela possa descansar?" 

"Sam, eu estou bem. Só estava distraída mesmo. Não vai acontecer de novo." ir para sua casa era a última coisa que ela queria fazer. 

"Eu insisto, tenente. Nós todos admiramos o seu esforço e boa vontade. Tenho certeza que os cidadãos dessa cidade serão mais amigáveis ao saberem que você liderou a missão que colocou o assassino mais famoso que o estado teve desde Eileen e Bundy. Vá para casa, te manteremos informados sobre qualquer novidade." 

"Vamos, Charlie." ela seguiu Brian até a garagem e entraram em seu carro. Pensou ter escutado o homem falar consigo, mas não prestou atenção. Tudo o que tinha em mente era Larkin. Havia cometido o maior erro da sua vida em lhe dizer a verdade. Já deveria ter imaginado que ele ficaria um pouco assustado com aquilo, mas nunca previu que ele teria um ataque daquela proporção. Será que ele mesmo não tinha feito algo horrível no passado que o fez se sentir tão culpado o quanto ele demonstrou sentir? Não. Charlotte não iria começar com paranóias. Afinal, ele tinha lhe contado sobre a infância terrível que teve e tudo o que sua mãe havia lhe feito. Que belo casal eles formavam. Ambos afetados por pessoas desequilibradas. O trânsito não estava tão ruim assim, mas o céu cinza indicava que uma chuva horrível estava prestes a cair. Segundos após pensar na chuva, gotas grossas começaram a cair sobre o carro e o barulho que estas faziam ao atingir a lataria do veículo era quase infernal. Brian lhe lançou um sorriso amigável e ela tentou retribuir tendo certeza de que o seu era quase imperceptível. O carro se aproximou da entrada do prédio e Charlotte viu que um homem alto estava de pé na chuva observando a fachada do imóvel. 

"É o mais próximo que o carro pode ir sem subir as escadas." o homem riu para ela. 

"Muito obrigada pela carona." 

"Espera, eu tenho um guarda chuva." 

"Não precisa, é só um lance de escada e, além do mais, eu gosto da chuva." 

"Se cuida." disse antes dela bater a porta. Subiu a escada ouvindo o carro arrancar, no topo desta o homem que observava a fachada virou em sua direção e ela quase tropeçou ao que finalmente pôde ver seu rosto com clareza. 

"Steve?" disse quase não acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. 

"Hey." 

"O-o que você tá fazendo aqui?" quase se bateu ao que a pergunta saiu de seus lábios. 

"Espero não estar te incomodando. Chegou do trabalho agora?" 

"Sim." o tom de voz meio triste dela quase fazia com que ele saísse correndo dali, se sentia culpado. 

"Quem estava no carro?" rezou para que a resposta não começasse com a letra S. 

"Brian. Quer entrar? Ficar nessa chuva não vai nos fazer bem." sorriu de lado. 

"Se você não se importar." 

"Vamos." subiram as escadas internas em silêncio e continuaram assim até entrarem no apartamento "Vou buscar uma toalha pra você. - ela foi em direção a pequena lavanderia e abriu um dos armários dali sentindo o coração quase sair pela boca "Aqui." 

"Obrigado." secou os cabelos e a camisa molhada grudada ao seu corpo começou a incomodá-lo. 

"Quer trocar de roupa? Eu acho que tenho algo seu aqui." ela não achava, tinha certeza. Já que usava uma das blusas dele como pijama. 

"Não, estou bem." mentiu "Podemos conversar?" 

"Sim. Claro." sentou-se numa das cadeiras da mesa e ele a acompanhou. "Charlie," observou que os lábios dela estavam ficando arroxeados por causa do frio "me desculpa." 

"Tudo bem." 

"Não, não está tudo bem. Eu não deveria ter reagido daquela forma." 

"Eu… eu te entendo." 

"A minha obrigação era ter ficado com você. Ter te dito que tudo ficaria bem e que nada daquilo importava, porque é realmente assim que me sinto." pegou numa das mãos dela "Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia não me sentir culpado. Não sentir como se eu tivesse tirando proveito do que aconteceu para te obrigar a fazer o que eu quisesse." 

\- E era justamente por isso que eu não queria te contar nada. Eu não queria que você me olhasse com pena, mas não pensei que fosse imaginar algo tão absurdo assim, Steve. Você não me obrigou a nada. Se você fez algo, foi me ajudar a esquecer tudo aquilo. Eu fiquei com você porque eu queria, você sabe disso. Se eu dormi com você foi porque me sentia pronta. Ou você acha mesmo que quando eu namorava o Sam ele não tentava fazer com que isso acontecesse?" ele franziu o cenho "Não adianta fazer essa cara. Você é homem e sabe como vocês só pensam com a cabeça de baixo." riu "Nunca, nunca, nunca pense que você tem culpa alguma com relação a tudo isso. O único culpado já pagou seu preço na cadeia e continuará pagando pelo resto de sua vida. Eu não sou uma criança de cinco anos mais, ninguém consegue me persuadir fácil, acredite. Então será que dá pra gente parar com essa palhaçada e voltar pra onde estávamos?" 

"Você tem certeza?" 

"Absoluta." selou os lábios nos dele e sorriu. 

"Tudo bem." sorriu para ela "Mas com uma condição." 

"Lá vem." rolou os olhos. 

"Não, sem piadas dessa vez." 

"Tudo bem, não tá mais aqui quem falou. Qual a condição?" 

"Eu quero que todos saibam que estamos juntos." 

"Mas todo mundo já sabe disso, Steve."

"Não. Dessa vez é pra valer. Eu quero que você conte pra todo mundo, inclusive pros seus pais. E eu quero conhecê-los." 

"Você o quê?" ela engasgou com a própria saliva 

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu." deu alguns tapas de leve nas costas dela "Quero fazer tudo como manda o figurino." 

"Nós não estamos mais nos anos cinquenta, Stephen." 

"Essa é a minha condição." 

"E depois você vai me comprar uma aliança de namoro? Faça me o favor. O que vai dizer pros meus pais, hein? ‘Olá senhor e senhora Studi, meu nome é Stephen Larkin, eu adoro amarrar a sua filha e lhe dar umas porradas para que nós dois fiquemos excitados’?" 

"Não exatamente isso, mas se a minha condição for pedir muito pra você eu posso ir embora." fez menção de se levantar. 

"Aff. Não acredito que estou concordando com isso." 

"É o que ganha por se envolver comigo." a pegou pela nuca e seus lábios foram em direção aos dela "Agora será que podemos nos livrar dessa roupa molhada antes que nós dois peguemos pneumonia?" 

"Não suporta me ver vestindo roupas, hein?" 

"Ainda bem que você sabe." caminharam em direção ao quarto às cegas, jogando peças de roupa pelo caminho e quase caíram no chão ao invés de deitados na cama. Charlotte começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto ele tentava lhe beijar o pescoço. "Dá pra ficar quieta?" 

"Está fazendo cócegas." 

"Não era bem a minha intenção." entrelaçou os dedos de ambas as mãos nos dela, mordendo o pescoço dessa vez. 

"Espera, eu tenho alguns… brinquedos na gaveta." 

"Não, hoje não." 

"Hã?" 

"Hoje eu vou fazer como deveria ter sido feito na primeira vez." 

"Larkin…"

"Você vai gostar, confia em mim." 

Seus lábios encostaram na pele atrás da orelha dela que suspirou. Ele lhe beijou o pescoço por alguns instantes antes de se levantar da cama. Ela o observou acender algumas velas, as espalhando pelo quarto, e fechar a porta. Steve ajoelhou-se na beirada da cama pegando um de seus tornozelos nas mãos e beijando toda a extensão de sua pele levemente. Ignorou a sua virilha, virando a cabeça para a parte interior da outra coxa e repetiu o processo até chegar no outro tornozelo. Deitou-se sobre ela e se beijaram devagar. A mão dele fazia movimentos de vai e vem entre sua costela e quadril. Charlotte tentou puxá-lo para si com uma das pernas, mas ele a impediu e ouviu um gemido frustrado como resposta. Sua mão envolveu um dos seios fartos da mulher que arqueou o corpo na direção dele, beliscou um de seus mamilos de leve antes de substituir a mão pela boca. Ela gemeu exageradamente ao sentir sua língua fazer movimentos circulares no seio esquerdo, uma mão no direito e a outra próxima demais à sua virilha. Ele pressionou seu dedão pressionar contra o clitóris dela, as pernas da tenente se moveram descontroladamente fazendo com que ele risse e colocasse ainda mais pressão ali. Sua língua trilhou o caminho até o umbigo dela e a expressão no rosto da mais nova fez com que ele sorrisse novamente. Flexionando os joelhos dela, ele direcionou os lábios ao centro de seu corpo, passando a língua lentamente por sua entrada e a ouvindo gritar. Ficar um tempo afastado dela sempre fazia bem para o seu ego já que parecia que a qualquer toque dele ela poderia explodir. Continuou com movimentos de vai e vem, vez ou outra aprofundando a língua em sua entrada, antes de começar a mordiscar os lábios com leveza. 

"É b-bom que c-comece a faz-zer alguma coisa logo, antes que eu mande tudo para o espaço." ela disse numa voz sofrida. 

"Sempre impaciente essa minha tenente." lhe beijou a testa, as orelhas, os olhos, o nariz, o queixo, as bochechas e, finalmente, a boca. Posicionou-se e a penetrou devagar, seus olhos azuis encarando os castanhos dela e suas sobrancelhas franzidas. "Você é linda." 

"Mais rápido." 

"Não, eu te disse que hoje vai ser diferente." 

Ele a estocava lentamente e, por mais que estivesse sem paciência, ela estava gostando do ritmo diferente. Era como da vez em que eles fizeram amor, não sexo, mas algo tornava tudo diferente. Talvez fosse o peso do segredo que não estava mais sobre os seus ombros. Algo naquelas íris azuis lhe aquecia por dentro e a fazia se sentir… amada. Ali, naquele momento, em meio a gemidos e sussurros ela percebeu que realmente o amava. E que sua vida estava definitivamente ferrada por causa disso. Diferente do que pensava, atingir o climax não foi difícil mesmo com a velocidade lentíssima. O orgasmo havia sido tão intenso o quanto era quando ele a estimulava de formas menos tradicionais, mas ela esperava que aquilo não se tornasse rotina. Ser submissa a ele era uma das partes mais divertidas do relacionamento dos dois, não estava preparada para abrir mão daquilo tão cedo. O peso do corpo ofegante sobre o seu fez com que ela quase não conseguisse respirar. Lhe beijou o pescoço, abraçando seus ombros levemente e sentindo os braços dele envolverem sua cintura por alguns instantes antes que ele invertesse as posições a deixando deitada sobre si. 

"Uh!" ele respirou fundo. 

"Você vai na festa de Lauren?" fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo sobre a barriga dele. 

"Só se você for." 

"E do que vai se fantasiar?" 

"Surpresa. E você?" 

"Surpresa também." eles riram. Alguns minutos depois ela começou a cantarolar  _aquela_  bendita música de novo. 

"Você não se cansa de cantar essa música?" 

"E você não se cansa de ser um velho babão que só me enche o saco?" mandou língua para ele e continuou cantando, agora em volume mais alto " _Don’t ask me, you know it’s true. Worlds collided, we’re shining through_."

"Ai meus pobres ouvidos. Ouch!" fingiu gritar quando ela lhe deu um soco na coxa "Perto demais dos bens preciosos, perto demais." 

"Imbecil."

 


	22. Twenty Two

"Eu não acredito que concordei com isso." reclamou pela terceira vez quando a cabeleireira terminou de fazer o penteado. 

"Você hoje está a miss reclamações hein, que saco." a criatura verde respondeu. 

"Por que é que eu não poderia me vestir de Mulher Maravilha?" 

"Porque todo ano você é a heroína e eu sou a vilã." 

"Mas por que é que você ficou com a fantasia mais legal?" 

"Todas as fantasias que eu sugeri você não gostou, Charlotte. Essa foi a única que te interessou e, além do mais, você não gosta de verde o suficiente para ser a Mulher Hulk." 

"Essa cicatriz na minha cara está realmente assustadora." se olhou no espelho sem reconhecer o próprio rosto.

"Não é? Eu sei que sou uma ótima maquiadora." 

"Menos, muito menos. Quase nada." 

"Mamãe me disse que a festa está bombando." 

"E seus pais vieram fantasiados dessa vez?" 

"Quem me dera, aqueles dois nunca se fantasiaram para nenhuma festa de aniversário minha. E olha que agora já são mais de vinte e cinco festas todo halloween hein." 

"Eu amaria fazer aniversário no halloween, deve ser muito foda." 

"Sim, pedir doces de dia e comer bolo à noite é tudo o que eu mais gosto." elas riram "Licença, preciso ir no banheiro. Quando eu voltar a gente vai okay?" 

"Certo." puxou o zíper da bota roxa ouvindo o barulho da descarga no banheiro do flat da amiga e em alguns instantes a mulher verde retornou.

"Vamos?" 

"Sim." entraram no elevador e apertaram o botão da garagem "Do que os meninos vão se fantasiar?" 

"Não perguntou ao Larkin?"

"Ele disse que era surpresa." 

"Jonathan me disse que talvez eles iriam de Dr. Manhattan e Aquaman." 

"E você vai deixar que ele ande pelado pela festa toda só com tinta azul cobrindo o… você sabe." 

"Pênis, Charlotte. É chamado, pênis. Ou piroca, pinto, cacete, bilau…"

"Para, sua idiota." 

"Até parece que você já não viu um homem pelado. Só pelo jeito engraçado que você anda quando volta da casa do Steve já da pra perceber." riu quando a outra ficou vermelha "E respondendo à sua pergunta, é óbvio que eu não ia deixar o meu escocês lindo andar pelado pela festa. Quem ia vestir de Manhattan era o seu namorado." 

"Ele que experimente." 

"Olha só. Depois quer falar de mim e do meu ciúme." 

"Não é ciúme, vê lá se isso é fantasia apropriada pra uma festa cheia de estranhos? Vai ter até fotógrafos do jornal lá!" 

"Claro, claro que não é ciúme." o motorista abriu a porta do carro para elas e a doutora teve que sentar-se sobre o banco quase não se sentando para evitar que a tinta saísse do corpo. 

"E o Sam, vai?" 

"Sam não é meu amigo, só o convidei nos outros anos porque ele era a fim de você." 

"Ah." 

"Lembra da fantasia dele de Tarzan?" 

"Ô se me lembro." elas riram. 

"Se ele não fosse tão estranho e não gostasse de você e se Jonathan não existisse eu até investia." 

"Nossa, quantos ‘se’ numa frase só." 

"Pois é." sorriu misteriosa para a outra que arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. 

"Por que é que está me olhando com essa cara de que precisa me contar um segredo?" 

"Nada." o telefone tocou antes que a mais nova pudesse retrucar "Oi, amor. Você está no viva voz." Charlotte rolou os olhos. 

"Então não vou nem poder lhe dar os parabéns pelos movimentos dignos de uma contorcionista que você me mostrou ontem à noite?" 

"Se você quiser, fique à vontade, Charlotte está careca de saber que eu tenho a fama de ser flexível." 

"Fama, é?" ele parecia não ter gostado daquela parte. 

"Diga logo o que quer, água de salsicha." 

"Olha, tenho que te avisar que o preconceito contra ruivos já é muito grande em todo o mundo e que se eu quiser eu posso te processar por ficar fazendo esses comentários maldosos."

"Estou apenas dizendo a verdade." 

"Eu liguei para avisar que por culpa da bicha do Larkin" o outro gritou no fundo "nós vamos nos atrasar." 

"Tudo bem, e do quê vocês estão vestidos?" 

"Eu sou o Capitão América e ele é o Ken." mais gritos no fundo. 

"Previsível." 

"E vocês?" 

"Isso você verá na festa. Não se atrasem muito. Adiós." 

"Ken? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi?" 

"Parece que vocês serão o casal mais inusitado da noite. Ken e a Mulher Coringa." 

"Eu joguei pedra na cruz." 

A festa era numa casa vazia em Star Island. Uma das tias de Lauren era casada com um corretor de imóveis milionário que conseguiu que a casa fosse alugada para o evento. Charlotte não queria imaginar o tamanho da conta, mas só pelo jardim desta já dava para perceber que valera a pena. Teias de aranha e esqueletos decoravam o exterior, de fora já se podia ver as luzes negras e vermelhas no salão de entrada. Um homem vestido de doutor Frankenstein aguardava os convidados na porta, checando se estes tinham seus convites em mãos bem como nomes na lista. A última coisa que Lauren queria eram penetras e ela provavelmente teria uma síncope se algum intruso conseguisse entrar. Ele as cumprimentou com um sorriso, colocando uma pulseira no braço da tenente e abrindo caminho para que elas entrassem. Por dentro, a casa parecia um verdadeiro castelo de filme de terror. Móveis antigos, iluminação com velas e mais teias de aranha tornavam o ambiente macabro. Os garçons estavam vestidos de Stormtroopers e as garçonetes de Mulher Gato. Charlie riu consigo mesma pois sabia que estas eram as fantasias que a amiga mais odiava, ela havia encontrado uma boa maneira de impedir que algum de seus convidados se vestisse assim. Um homem fantasiado de palhaço, com um zíper em seu rosto que dava a impressão de que a pele estava sendo aberta, quase as matou do coração e elas riram logo em seguida. Um senhor de terno acompanhado por uma mulher ruiva com vestido de festa se aproximaram delas e as mulheres sorriram. 

"Mãe! Pai!" ela abraçou o casal. 

"Vocês estão lindas meninas." Roman Rosingdale comentou, sempre galante. 

"Obrigada." responderam em uníssono. 

"Mas por que é que se vestiu de algo tão assustador, Charlotte? Uma menina tão linda como você. Vai acabar espantando os pretendentes." a senhora Rosingdale poderia facilmente se passar por irmã mais velha das duas. Apesar de ter dado a luz à sua única filha depois dos trinta, seus genes praticamente perfeitos faziam com que a idade real fosse imperceptível. Seus olhos verdes radiavam tanto quanto durante seu casamento mais de trinta anos atrás. 

"Culpe sua filha, Tiffany. Foi ela quem escolheu minha fantasia." 

"E ela reclamou dessa porcaria desde que a vestiu, mamãe. E, além do mais, o único pretendente que lhe interessa já está caidinho por ela." 

"Oh, Stephen Larkin, certo?" a ruiva sorriu "Quando eu era jovem achava seu pai um dos homens mais lindos do mundo, pena que ele era muito mais velho que eu." suspirou e o marido pigarreou "Ora, mas é verdade, Roman. E você também era maluco pela primeira mulher dele." 

"Uma pena ela ter morrido tão jovem." o homem disse numa voz triste. 

"Sim, realmente. E de uma maneira tão trágica!" 

"Vocês a conheciam?" Charlotte indagou curiosa. 

"Nós estudamos no mesmo internato, em anos diferentes é claro." Tiffany respondeu. 

"Ai mas que conversa mais mórbida, mamãe." 

"É verdade, hoje é um dia de comemorações, querida." 

"Presumo que o nosso querido Jon virá, certo?" a senhora disse animada. 

"Claro. Às vezes parece que a senhora gosta mais dele do que eu, mamãe." 

"Não seja boba. Só estou feliz em ver que ele gosta de você e quer te levar a sério." 

"Mas não vamos ter pressa, huh?" Roman se intrometeu "Você é jovem demais, tem muito o que ver na vida." 

"Deixe a menina, Roman! Seus pais não virão, Charlotte?"

"Infelizmente, não. Papai quase não tem tempo de ir em casa dormir e vocês sabem que mamãe não desgruda dele por nada." 

"Sua mãe é inteligente. Eu também não desgrudo do Roman. Nunca se sabe quando esses homens vão fazer alguma besteira." 

"E é justamente por isso que eu não deixo o Jonathan sair da minha vista." a tenente riu. 

"Vamos tomar alguma coisa, Tiffany. Você já falou demais. Com licença." 

"Cara," Charlie ainda ria "eu amo seus pais." 

"Eles são mesmo figuraças. Amiga, você sabe o quanto eu te amo, mas eu preciso cumprimentar os outros convidados. Consegue ficar sozinha até o seu macho chegar?" 

"Óbvio, Lauren." a doutora saiu pulando dali e a amiga riu. 

"Com licença, gostaria de um drink?" uma garçonete disse simpática. 

"Claro, mas o que é isso? Com esses olhos de borracha fica difícil saber." 

"Margaritas." 

"Oba, adoro margaritas. Muito obrigada." 

"Disponha." um garçom no outro lado do salão a observava atento. Apesar da máscara, Studi podia dizer quase que com certeza que ele tinha uma expressão curiosa no rosto. Ela acenou, vendo-o repetir o gesto e sair dali. Cara estranho. Encostou-se numa pilastra sem saber muito o que fazer. Lauren sempre foi a social da turma, a que não tinha medo de se aproximar de um grupo de estranhos e começar a conversar como se eles se conhecessem há anos, sem ela a vida social de Charlotte seria praticamente inexistente. A tenente ficava nervosa até falando com seus subordinados na delegacia. Um homem loiro com uma fantasia medieval se aproximou dela sorridente. 

"Olá." 

"Oi." 

"Eu sou Collin e você?" estendeu a mão. 

"Charlotte."

"Muito prazer, Charlotte." 

"Igualmente." 

"Então, tá gostando da festa?" no momento em que fez a pergunta dois homens entrando no salão lhe chamaram a atenção. 

"Com licença." caminhou na direção dos homens reconhecendo um deles e admirando a fantasia do outro. 

"Ah, ali está ela!" Jonathan apontou para a mulher de roxo e Steve sorriu. 

"Hey losers." 

"Olá baixinha." 

"Você não pode falar muito, Jon." 

"‘Você não pode falar muito, Jon’" imitou o amigo "É só fazer um comentário sobre a namorada dele que ele se irrita." 

"Adorei a sua fantasia." disse tocando o braço de metal dele "Nossa, é metal de verdade?" 

"Não, acho que é alumínio ou algo assim." 

"Ficou muito foda." 

"Você gostou mesmo?" 

"Adorei. Vai ser interessante ver você e Lauren em fotos juntos." 

"Ah, é? Por quê?" 

"Procure uma mulher com uma blusa branca quase inexistente e saberá o porquê." 

"Quase inexistente?" franziu o cenho por traz da máscara "Com licença." Charlotte riu. 

"‘Adorei sua fantasia’ ‘Ficou muito foda’" o homem de terno creme disse tentando imitar uma mulher. 

"Sua voz de mulher é muito convincente." 

"E você se acha mais engraçada do que realmente é." 

"Oh, vem cá baby. Não fica com ciúmes." abraçou-o pelo pescoço e ele cruzou os braços fingindo estar com raiva "Sua fantasia também é linda. Seja lá o que você esteja querendo imitar." 

"Não reconhece a minha fantasia?" 

"Você é um magnata com problema no joelho?" 

"Estou ofendido. Vamos ver se isso ajuda." colocou os lábios próximos ao ouvido dela " _Se não fosse pela névoa, nós poderíamos ver a sua casa do outro lado da baía. Você sempre tem uma luz verde que queima a noite toda no final de seu dock._ "

"Devo confessar que essa frase ficou muito melhor na sua voz do que na do meu professor de inglês do ensino médio." ele piscou "Mas não tenho certeza se você ficou tão bonito feito o DiCaprio com esse cabelo lambido." 

"Please. Quem é DiCaprio comparado a mim?" 

"Se quiser eu posso te dizer." 

"Então se tivesse que escolher entre nós dois escolheria ele?" 

"Possivelmente." ela riu. 

"Segure a minha bengala." entregou o objeto a ela "Se contente com ela porque é a única bengala que vai pegar hoje à noite." 

"Wow Larkin." gargalhou "Essa foi a coisa mais tosca que você já me disse." 

"Continue achando tosca, é a verdade." 

"Você teria a coragem de passar a noite toda sem me tocar?" colocou uma mão na barriga dele. 

"A semana toda se eu quisesse." 

"Sem me dar nem um beijozinho?" aproximou seus lábios dos dele. 

"Nem um. E com essa maquiagem eu ficaria até com medo." 

"Foi você quem disse." virou-se de costas para ele. 

"Onde você vai?" 

"Por aí." antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela já havia desaparecido. Charlotte chegou à pista de dança e encontrou a Mulher Hulk enroscada em Bucky. Cutucou a amiga na cintura, recebendo um tapa desengonçado em retorno e começou a dançar próxima aos dois. A música acabou em poucos minutos e a próxima a começar a tocar trouxe um sorriso ao rosto da tenente. 

"MINHA MÚSICA. ESSA É MINHA MÚSICA!" Lauren gritou um pouco alterada "Você vai dançar ela comigo, sua vaca." apontou pra Charlotte "E você só assista." apontou para o homem. 

"Agora todo mundo tá olhando pra gente." 

"Fodas. Você vai dançar comigo. Ainda se lembra da coreografia?" 

"Coreografia? Você tá falando sério?" 

"Seríssimo. A festa é minha, eu danço como quiser e quem achar ruim que vá embora." 

"Tudo bem." 

"Vamos lá." a tenente não encarava nenhum dos outros convidados que estavam ali e que, aliás, haviam formado um círculo ao redor das duas.Lauren iria ver com ela. Dançavam de forma sincronizada, rebolando até o chão nas partes necessárias e fazendo movimentos rápidos com as pernas em outras partes. Jonathan observava a cena orgulhoso e cutucava qualquer um que olhasse para a mulher verde. Pelo menos Larkin não estava ali para vê-la pagar aquele mico. 

"Bosta." disse quando viu que o homem estava de pé atrás das duas observando a cena vidrado. E é lógico que o passo mais obsceno da dança tinha que ser feito de costas pra ele. Era tudo o que ela precisava. Lembrando-se do que o homem dissera minutos atrás ela teve uma idéia brilhante. Brilhantemente clichê, mas ainda assim brilhante. Começou a rebolar exageradamente olhando-o vez ou outra e, quando ele fez menção de se aproximar, ela se afastou. Vendo o tal Collin se aproximou dele, puxando-o pela capa que este usava e se afastando em seguida observando o quanto o sorriso dele era bonito. Voltando-se para o Gatsby, percebeu que ele tinha uma expressão nada amigável no rosto e sorriu internamente com aquilo. A última vez que tinha visto aquele olhar, numa outra festa de aniversário, sua recompensa havia sido muito boa. A música terminou e os convidados aplaudiram. 

"Charlotte." Steve grunhiu atrás de si. 

"Oi?" 

"Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa, vem comigo." 

"Não! Primeiro nós vamos tirar as fotos." Lauren se enfiou no meio dos dois. As duas posaram juntas, sozinhas, depois os quatro saíram nas fotos juntos, em seguida os dois amigos e, por fim, cada um dos casais. "Agora sim. Pode ir ‘mostrar’ o que quiser pra ela. Só não se esqueça dos fotógrafos. Não vá mostrar o que não deve." 

"Pode deixar." ele pegou a mão dela com força e eles foram em direção às escadas. Perto destas, um dos Stormtroopers estava parado segurando uma bandeja com taças de champanhe. A mulher acenou sem graça para ele antes de subir as escadas correndo. Os quartos da mansão haviam sido decorados com temas assustadores, eles entraram no mais normal de todos que tinha as paredes pintadas de vermelho, móveis pretos antigos e algumas teias de aranha. 

"Pensei que não ia encostar em mim hoje. Acho que pegar na minha mão conta como encostar." 

"E eu pensei" disse desafivelando o cinto "que você tinha aprendido a parar de ficar oferecendo o que não é seu pros outros." 

"Mas eu não fiz nada, senhor Larkin." colocou as mãos atrás das costas piscando os olhos rapidamente. 

"Não adianta vir com esses olhos, ou com ‘senhor Larkin’. Você já sabe o que acontece com meninas malvadas." jogou o sobretudo roxo no chão, em seguida virou-a de costas colocando as duas mãos dela sobre a penteadeira e a olhando através do espelho "Agora vai ter que arcar com as consequências." 

"E se alguém entrasse aqui?" sentiu os dedos frios dele tocarem a parte de trás de sua coxa. 

"Aí seria um problema seu, você é quem vai estar exposta." abaixou o shorts curto que ela usava vendo que isto era tudo o que ela vestia ali "Estou adorando essa sua mania de não usar calcinha." disse baixo antes de inclinar o corpo dela para a frente fazendo com que metade de seu tronco ficasse contra a madeira fria. O cinto de couro entrou em contato com o seu traseiro duas vezes fazendo-a gemer. "Shhh. Não quer chamar a atenção dos convidados, quer? Ou você vai querer que todo mundo veja a marca linda na sua bunda?" 

"Por favor…"

"Já está implorando?" 

"Sim, senhor." 

"Então diga o que você quer." 

"Por favor, senhor eu quero que você ande mais rápido." 

"Mais rápido? Mais rápido pra quê? Eu estou me divertindo assim." a mão dele na parte de trás de sua coxa a atiçava ainda mais. 

"Mas…"

"Mas o quê, hein? Até agora não ouvi nada de concreto sair da sua boca." o barulho do cinto no ar a excitava mais do que o próprio contato do couro com a sua pele. 

"Ahh! Por favor, me come e pare com essa tortura." 

"Eu ainda nem ouvi você me pedir desculpas." beijou a nuca dela. 

"Me perdoe." 

"Por quê?" 

"Me perdoe por ter dançado para aquele homem." 

"E o que mais?" 

"Mais? Tem mais?" e lá foi o cinto novamente "Ahh!" 

"Repete comigo: Me perdoe, senhor, por ter achado que sou eu quem mando nisso aqui." penetrou-a com dois dedos. 

"Oh, me perdoe senhor por ter achado que mando nas suas coisas. Por favor, pare de me torturar." 

"Seu pedido de desculpas me parece sincero, mas ainda não sei se você merece que eu te perdoe." 

"Se você me comer agora, nesse instante, eu vou te dar o melhor presente de natal que você poderia querer. Uma coisa que vem me pedindo há muito tempo." pressionou a bunda contra a pélvis dele. 

"Não pode me fazer promessas que não vai cumprir, tenente." 

"Eu vou cumprir, caralho. Agora dá pra tirar essa calça logo?" sentiu a mão dele estapear uma de suas coxas. 

"Vou anotar isso. E acho que você já falou demais por uma noite só." o cinto marrom apareceu no campo de visão dela "Abre a boca." ela o fez "Morde. E não se atreva a soltar." a penetrou com força, puxando o cinto simultaneamente e fazendo com que o rosto dela encarasse o espelho a todo momento. Até nisso ele tinha pensado. A expressão de puro prazer no rosto dele fazia com que a sensação de formigamento dentro dela se tornasse ainda mais forte. "Calma, respira, se concentra." Ele disse se abaixando e mordendo o ombro dela com força. O cinto não conseguia abafar os gritos que saíam de sua garganta, a penteadeira saía do lugar a cada estocada e os próprios gemidos de Larkin já estavam altos demais até para uma festa. Soltando o cinto, colocou sua mão ao redor do pescoço dela trazendo seu corpo em direção ao dele e mordendo mais uma vez seu ombro. 

"Ouch Larkin!" gemeu num misto de dor e prazer. Ele a pressionou contra o móvel mais uma vez, fazendo com que dessa vez o corpo da mais nova saísse do lugar a cada cinco segundos. Segurou um de seus ombros, antes que ela batesse de cara com o espelho, penetrando-a com força e fundo mais algumas vezes antes que gemesse alto sentindo-se jorrar por dentro dela. Alguns minutos depois, foi ela quem gritou e arranhou a madeira produzindo um barulho quase insuportável. Charlotte abriu os olhos encarando o espelho, sorriu brevemente ao ver o homem exausto apoiado em seu ombro e, mais atrás, podia jurar ter visto a porta se fechar devagar. 

"Você viu isso?" moveu-se de forma engraçada já que ele ainda estava dentro de si. 

"Vi o quê?" 

"Nada. Essas decorações estão atrapalhando a minha visão." 

"Quer ir de novo?" ele beijou a marca que se tornava mais arroxeada a cada minuto. 

"É uma proposta tentadora, mas tenho a intenção de sair dessa festa caminhando e não numa maca." ele riu saindo de dentro dela "É sério. Minhas pernas estão fracas e meus quadris completamente arregaçados depois de tanto atrito com essa mesa." 

"Você sempre sabe o que dizer pra me fazer sorrir." levantou o shorts dela depois de abotoar a própria calça "Pelo menos não estraguei sua maquiagem." a abraçou por trás sorrindo para ela através do espelho. 

"Sim, pelo menos isso. Se bem que eu acho que essa maquiagem não vai sair tão cedo." 

"Que bom que é você quem tem medo de palhaços então. - seus lábios beijaram o pescoço dela." 

"Acalme esse fogo, garotão. Senão a bateria não dura até voltarmos pra casa." 

"Voltarmos pra casa é? Então quer dizer que não vou dormir sozinho hoje." apertou o corpo dela ainda mais contra si. 

"Aqui eles estão." Lauren abriu a porta de uma vez e Steve se virou ainda abraçando a outra "Cara esse quarto está cheirando a sexo. Vocês dois são nojentos." 

"Obrigado." ele pegou o cinto do chão. 

"Voltem para festa, deixem eu aproveitar a minha amiga." 

"Não sei você, Steve, mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão que essas duas estão é querendo fofocar a respeito de nós dois e não querem que a gente ouça." 

"Tudo bem, nós voltaremos para a festa." beijou a mais baixa "Lembre-se de contar a verdade para Lauren, hein? Se ela disser que o dele é maior, não acredite porque é mentira." 

"Steve!" Charlotte e Jonathan disseram ao mesmo tempo e ele riu. 

"Esses dois me matam de rir." 

"Toma." entregou a ela um lenço de papel que pegou numa das gavetas. 

"Oi?" 

"Sua perna." apontou para o líquido numa das coxas da mulher que ficou quase roxa "Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Eu sei como funciona. E eu não te culpo, se eu pudesse não saía de cima do Jonathan. Se é que você me entende." 

"Obrigada." 

"Você sempre foi mais tímida com essa coisa de sexo né? Dizem que as pessoas mais tímidas são as que mais se revelam entre quatro paredes." 

"Dá pra mudar de assunto, Lauren? Que é isso que você tá bebendo?" 

"Suco de uva." 

"Brochante. Para de me olhar com essa cara garota." 

"Okay, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa." disse sorridente. 

"Então conta logo, mulher, você sabe o quanto sou curiosa." 

"Eu acho... não, eu não acho." mordeu o interior da bochecha "Eu tenho certeza que estou grávida." 

"O quê?" arregalou os olhos "Como?" 

"Como assim como? Você estava com porra na sua coxa há cinco segundos atrás e quer me perguntar como?" 

"Eu sei como se faz uma criança, Lauren. Quero saber como você deixou isso acontecer." 

"Não vou fingir que foi um acidente, porque afinal de contas eu, como médica, mais do que ninguém sei evitar esse tipo de coisa, mas eu e o Jon percebemos que somos as pessoas certas um pro outro então eu decidi deixar que isso acontecesse." 

"Mas vocês só estão juntos há meses!" 

"E pra gente o tempo não importa. Desde o momento em que eu vi ele naquele restaurante, já sabia que era a pessoa certa pra mim. Com ele foi diferente, não era só um homem gato que fodia bem, mas não me dava valor feito seu irmão." 

"Me poupe, Lauren."

"Foi amor a primeira vista. E agora vai ser amor pra vida toda." encostou a mão na barriga sorridente. 

"Meu Deus. Vocês são loucos, mas estou feliz pela notícia." 

"Não somos loucos, apenas nos amamos. Assim como você e o Larkin."

"E quando o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha vai nascer?" 

"No meio de junho." 

"Nossa. Tanto tempo assim? E você já está aqui farreando? Não é perigoso pro neném? Não deveria estar descansando?" 

"Você está pior do que eu que sou a mãe, Charlie. Relaxa. Eu sei o que tô fazendo. Só não vá abrir o bico e contar pra Jonathan porque ele ainda não sabe." 

"Eu fui a primeira a saber?" 

"Depois de mim, sim." 

"Ai que emoção!" abraçou a outra com força "Não se preocupe neném que sua existência será um segredo que carregarei por quanto tempo for necessário." a doutora riu quando ela falou com a barriga imperceptível "Nós temos que começar a pensar em nomes. Que tal Charlotte Ann? Ou talvez Charlotte Lynn?" 

"E por que é que eu colocaria o nome da madrinha do meu bebê nele?" 

"Madrinha? Eu? Ai eu vou desmaiar." 

"Se você desmaiar vai ficar no chão porque eu não te ajudo." 

"Tá ouvindo, bebê?" abaixou-se na altura da barriga - Sua mãe é uma cachorra que me trata muito mal, mas tudo bem quando você sair daí eu vou te encher de doce bem na hora que tiver que voltar pra casa. Aí eu quero ver ela correndo atrás de você enquanto você pula nos sofás a noite toda. 

"Ai, nem me fale nisso." 

"E se o Jonathan tiver que voltar pra Escócia? Como fica?" 

"Eu vou com ele." 

"E me deixa pra trás?" fez uma cara triste. 

"Bom, se você ficar grávida também nós podemos dizer aos dois tolinhos que precisamos da companhia uma da outra." sorriu abertamente. 

"Eu? Grávida? Aos vinte e três anos? Não, muito obrigada. Vou te visitar uma vez por mês." 

"Insensível." 

"Vem, vamos voltar pra festa." saíram do quarto sem ver o Stormtrooper que estava parado perto dali.

**

"Compra um corndog pra mim?" ela disse quando eles finalmente encontraram os assentos na arquibancada. 

"Agora? A gente literalmente acabou de se sentar." 

"Por favor?" beijou sua mandíbula. 

"Tudo bem." 

"Eba!" sorriu feliz quando ele se levantou. 

"Pobre garoto." seu pai se pronunciou. 

"Que pobre garoto o quê. É assim mesmo que se faz filha, não deixe esses homens pensarem que mandam em alguma coisa porque no fim do dia quem veste as calças somos nós." John fez menção de dizer algo, mas um olhar da mulher o disse para ficar calado e a filha riu. Ambos estavam na cidade aproveitando o feriado do dia dos veteranos. O desejo que Steve tinha de conhecer os dois tinha se tornado realidade bem antes do que ele esperava. 

"Toma." ele entregou o palito pra ela que sorriu feliz o beijando no rosto. 

"Eu realmente não vejo o sentido desse jogo." John resmungou. 

"Mas eu vejo e adoro. Quero ver os Titans massacrarem esses Dolphins idiotas!" Sofia exclamou animada antes de gritar "Go Titans!" 

"Essas mulheres do sul são tão escandalosas." o homem mais velho disse baixo. 

"Hey!" as duas rebateram. 

"E você pra que time torce, Stephen?" 

"Por favor, senhora Studi me chame de Steve. E eu não sou muito fã de esportes, mas eu gosto de correr e nadar." 

"Você já me chamou de senhora Studi dez vezes hoje, rapaz, então enquanto não começar a me chamar de Sofia não te chamo de Steve." 

"Pare de deixá-lo sem graça, Sofia. E eu também não gosto muito de esportes, Steve, mas gosto de jogar golf." 

"Golf era o esporte favorito do meu pai." ele sorriu um pouco triste. 

"Tá aí outra coisa que nós temos em comum." 

  
_O say can you see by the dawn's early light_ , eles se levantaram para cantar o hino nacional e logo a partida começava. Após comer seu corndog. 

Charlotte estava praticamente morrendo de sede, mas não queria fazer com que o homem ao seu lado se levantasse novamente. Os espectadores na arquibancada prestavam mais atenção aos gritos de sua mãe do que ao próprio jogo, o que fazia com que ela e Larkin rissem baixo. A mulher nunca tinha entendido muito de futebol americano, nem em sua época de líder de torcida, mas quando ouvia um grito animado de vindo da outra ela gritava e pulava junto. O placar final do jogo foi um pouco humilhante para os Dolphins, que perderam de 37 a 3 e depois de mais alguns gritos eles estavam no carro de Larkin indo em direção ao restaurante onde almoçariam. Temendo causar a impressão errada, ele havia dispensado o motorista e dirigia pela primeira vez em anos uma SUV. Estacionaram quase na porta do Pascal’s, o pequeno e charmoso restaurante francês era um dos favoritos da tenente e, como seus pais também adoravam aquele tipo de culinária, seria a escolha perfeita para um almoço em família. A hostess sorriu com dentes demais para os dois homens, recebendo olhares nada amigáveis das duas, e logo eles se sentaram a mesa. 

"Então, conte mais sobre você, Steve." a mulher de olhos azuis perguntou enquanto se preparava para atacar seu saumon fumé. 

"Acho que seria mais fácil perguntar o que quer saber." ele sorriu. 

"Bem, vamos começar do começo então." John tomou um gole do vinho branco "Eu conheço um pouco a história do seu pai, sei que ele trabalhava com petróleo, mas e você com o que trabalha?" 

"Sim, ele se focava mais nos poços de petróleo. Assim como o meu pai, eu não quis seguir os passos da família. Meu bisavô foi um dos fundadores da Neiman Marcus, então quando eu terminei a faculdade tentei trabalhar nessa área e deixar o petróleo pra quem entendia da coisa. Só que eu percebi que não era bem aquilo que eu queria, então comecei a comprar ações e a investir em imóveis. Hoje em dia eu tenho uma firma que se especializa em alugar imóveis de luxo por temporada." 

"Me parece um ótimo negócio." 

"É." ele riu "Tem um retorno muito bom. Bom o suficiente para que eu não toque em um centavo da minha herança." 

"E você não tem irmãos, certo?" Sofia perguntou. 

"Infelizmente, não. Meu pai me teve muito tarde e como ele era filho único, eu só tenho parentes bem distantes em outros países. Tenho um primo que é neto de um tio do meu pai, é a coisa mais próxima de um irmão de sangue que eu tive, mas considero meu melhor amigo Jonathan como um verdadeiro irmão." 

"Esse é o que namora Lauren, não é, filha?" 

"Esse mesmo pai." 

"E a sua mãe?" Charlotte se sentiu ficar pálida, apertou a mão do homem que respondeu com outro aperto e sorriu antes de se virar para a mulher. 

"Minha mãe biológica nunca teve muito contato comigo e quando eu tinha doze anos, minha guarda foi dada à governanta da minha casa que me criou desde recém nascido." 

"Ah, é uma pena." 

"Pelo contrário, creio que Martha foi um presente divino para mim." 

"É muito bom ouvir você dizer isso." 

"É que com tudo o que a gente lê sobre você acabamos pensando que é apenas um playboy mimado." 

"John!" 

"Só estou sendo sincero." 

"Não tem problema. Aprecio e muito a sua sinceridade. E entendo como as pessoas podem ter uma impressão errada sobre mim." 

"E quais são as suas intenções com a minha filha?" 

"Pai!" 

"As melhores possíveis. Eu gosto muito dela." 

"Ótimo. O que pensa sobre ser acusado de todos aqueles assassinatos?" 

"Ai meu Deus." Charlotte queria enfiar a cara dentro de um buraco no chão e não sair de lá nunca mais. 

"Grotescas. Só de pensar que existe alguém assim no mundo me dá nojo. Uma pessoa que não tem um pingo de amor ao próximo só pode ser insana." 

"Eu também acho, Steve." Sofia sorriu "E bastam dois dedos de prosa com você para percebermos que você definitivamente não é capaz de cometer atos tão primitivos." 

"Já podemos parar com o interrogatório?" 

"Ela detesta quando fazemos isso." os homens riram. 

"E vocês? Charlie me disse que moram em Cleveland, certo?" 

"Sim. Eu sou promotor e Sofia é psicóloga infantil." 

"Profissões bem interessantes." 

"Bem estressantes, isso sim." 

"Como se conheceram?" 

"Sofia namorava um jogador de futebol da minha escola e eu decidi tomá-la dele." 

"Nossa!" 

"Mas não pense que foi fácil, eu não era nada bonito e tive que conquistá-la só com meu cérebro e meu maravilhoso senso de humor." 

"Para de mentir, pai. Você era super gato. Só era um pouco nerd." 

"Um pouco? Muito. Nós namoramos durante um tempo no colegial, terminamos, eu fui pra Brown e ela pra Georgetown. Nos encontramos numa festa de casamento. E cá estamos nós, trinta anos e dois filhos depois." 

"Não é uma história linda?" a tenente suspirou "Mamãe teve até que se converter." 

"Converter?" 

"Sim. Ela era judia." 

"Sua família é muito interessante." 

"E muito maluca. Me converter foi uma das melhores coisas que eu fiz na vida." 

"Diz isso porque você teve o maior bat mitzvah do Tennessee, e eu? Nada." ela fez bico e os outros riram. 

"Quem precisa disso quando você ainda vai ter um casamento?" 

"Que não vai acontecer tão cedo, certo?" John disse olhando pra Steve.

"Não olhe pra mim, isso depende da sua filha." Charlotte se sentiu ficar vermelha.

**

"Eu já disse que vou estar lá!" olhou pra tela do celular impaciente. 

"Não me olhe com essa cara, mocinha." a doutora ralhou "É o meu primeiro exame e você é a única que sabe dessa história, então é bom que não vá se esquecer." 

"Não vou. Quarta feira, oito e meia da manhã. Está anotado no meu calendário." 

"Ótimo, tenho que te contar uma fofoca. Bem, não é lá uma fofoca, mas algo suspeito." 

"Manda bala." 

"Eu ouvi o Jon conversando com Steve sobre uma mulher." 

"Mulher?" arqueou a sobrancelha. 

"Sim, mas não faz essa cara de cu porque eu acho que era ex." 

"Estranho, Steve me disse que não saía com ninguém sério há muito tempo." 

"Você me disse que contou a ele tudo sobre Anthony, certo?" 

"Sim." tinha deixado alguns detalhes de lado, mas contara a parte mais importante. 

"Então, pergunte à ele sobre essa mulher e porque é que estão falando dela às escondidas." 

"Lauren, não sei se devo." 

"Não sabe se deve o meu ovo. Se ainda estão falando dela é porque tem cabelo nesse ovo. Se você não perguntar eu pergunto." 

"Você me coloca em cada enrascada." 

"Estou tentando zelar pelo seu bem." 

"Mas como diabos eu vou descobrir algo sobre essa mulher?" 

"Não sei, vamos pensar." ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. 

"Acho que tenho a solução!" 

"E esta seria?" 

"Vou perguntar ao Sam. Ele me disse que conhecia um pouco sobre o passado do Steve." alguém bateu na porta. 

"Charlotte?" 

"Oi Anthony, pode entrar." 

"Oi Anthony!" disse a mulher pelo celular. 

"Essa é a Lauren? Wow, olá!" 

"E tchau!" a tenente desligou o celular antes que a outra retrucasse "O que manda chefe?" 

"Eu não sou seu chefe. Vim apenas te trazer os arquivos com as análises pessoais das vítimas." 

"Alguma ligação entre elas?" 

"Bom, aparentemente não, mas duas delas faziam parte da mesma igreja e outras três eram da mesma altura." 

"Vago demais." ele concordou com a cabeça. 

"Escuta, eu realmente acho que poderia te ajudar com esse caso." 

"Você já está me ajudando, mas continue falando." 

"Bem, eu chequei os arquivos e tenho quase certeza que as provas dos crimes foram alteradas." 

"O quê? Como assim?" 

"Eu tentei falar com seu superior sobre o assunto, mas ele apenas desconversou." 

"E agora você acha que ele pode ter algo a ver com isso?" 

"Eu não posso sair acusando ninguém sem provas, mas é uma possibilidade." 

"Meu Deus. Não, isso é apenas um mal entendido." Sam? Envolvido em algo assim? Impossível! 

"Se é um mal entendido ou não, eu não sei. Agora se eu fosse você, ficaria mais alerta ao que acontece ao seu redor e também evite visitar lugares suspeitos. Nunca se sabe quando esse maníaco vai querer te atacar de novo." 

"Ai Deus." 

"Seu carro é blindado?" 

"Não, mas ele não atacaria assim. É impessoal demais." 

"Isso é verdade. Evite ficar sozinha em casa, é melhor que durma na casa do seu namorado ou da Lauren só por precaução. E, pelo amor de Deus, pare de andar desarmada." 

"Certo." 

"Estarei na minha sala se precisar de mim." ela concordou com a cabeça e ele saiu. Tinha que ir atrás de Sam. Usaria a conversa sobre Larkin como um pretexto para analisar o modo como ele estava agindo. Caminhou até o escritório dele, ignorando a secretária e entrando sem se anunciar. Sam mexia numa caixa de arquivos e ficou completamente pálido ao vê-la ali. Antes que pudesse enxergar o que estava escrito na lateral dessa, ele a havia colocado debaixo da mesa. 

"Tenente, em que posso te ajudar?" 

"Vim te fazer algumas perguntas, se não se importar. Uma vez você fez algumas acusações ao Larkin e deu a entender que conhecia o passado dele." 

"Certo." 

"Será que pode me dizer mais sobre o assunto?" 

"O que especificamente quer saber?" 

"Não sei, qualquer coisa que julgue ser importante." 

"E você tem certeza que quer mesmo saber sobre isso." 

"Absoluta." 

"Bem, você era pequena e não deve se lembrar. Eu me lembro." 

"Larkin era figura carimbada nas colunas sociais da época, há uns dezesseis ou dezessete anos atrás. Assim que ele atingiu a maioridade. Era o milionário mais jovem e mais famoso do Texas, e a fama não era exatamente positiva." 

"Significando?" 

"Ele era conhecido por frequentar festas demais. E exceder demais nessas. Bebia demais e usava drogas em excesso." 

"D-drogas?" Steve era a última pessoa que ela poderia imaginar usando drogas. 

"Sim. Cocaína e maconha com certeza, mas já ouvi falar que ele também usou muito ecstasy." 

"Nossa. - caiu sentada na cadeira." 

"Infelizmente, isso não é o pior." 

"E tem mais?" 

"Sim, quando ele tinha acho que vinte anos sua namorada da adolescência apareceu morta. Pescoço cortado de orelha a orelha e facadas nos braços e pernas. Ele foi a primeira pessoa a encontrá-la assim e muitos acreditam que ele cometeu o crime, só que nunca conseguiram provas suficiente pra condená-lo por aquilo. O nível de substâncias no sangue dele no momento era excessivo, o que poderia ser positivo e negativo pro caso. Acabaram conseguindo mandá-lo para a prisão por um tempo por causa das drogas, mas só com essas acusações." 

"Eu… é inacreditável." 

"Isso é o que eu via nos jornais da época. O caso nunca chegou a explodir em rede nacional porque o dinheiro da família dele continha as informações dentro do estado. Hoje em dia creio que esses arquivos judiciários nem estejam mais disponíveis. E não há meio de comunicação que se atreva a publicar nada sobre o assunto." 

"E-eu preciso ir beber água." saiu dali quase correndo e o homem sorriu. As informações passavam rápidas demais pela cabeça da mulher. Steve. Cocaína. Assassinato. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Absolutamente nada. Quase deu de cara com a secretária e a empurrou com força pra fora do caminho. Ela tinha que tirar essa história a limpo agora, mas não sabia onde ele estava. Não fazia a mínima ideia. Ligou para seu escritório e a secretária disse não saber onde o chefe se encontrava. Tentou um celular, nada. Tentou o telefone fixo, também não estava lá. Sentou-se sobre sua cadeira, balançando-se de um lado para o outro sem nem ao menos perceber e deu um pulo quando o telefone começou a vibrar em cima da mesa. ‘ _Larkin, Steve_ ’. 

"Hey. Desculpa, estava numa ligação." 

"T-tudo bem." 

"O que aconteceu?" 

"Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta e preciso que seja sincero comigo, okay?" 

"Tá." ele riu sem entender. 

"Você… você era viciado quando mais novo?" 

"Oi?" a voz dele ficou séria de repente. 

"Você era viciado quando mais novo? Em drogas?" 

"De onde você tirou isso?" 

"Responda a pergunta." 

"Não sem antes você me dizer o porquê de estar me perguntando esse tipo de coisa." 

"Ai, Steve." respirou fundo "Lauren ouviu você e Jonathan conversando sobre uma mulher, você sabe como Lauren é paranóica, ela acabou me convencendo a tentar descobrir que mulher era essa. Perguntei ao Sam e ele me contou uma história de como você era viciado em cocaína e como sua namorada foi assassinada brutalmen..." 

"Eu não acredito nisso!" ele praticamente berrou "Você tem noção do que fez?" 

"Eu só queria saber a verdade! Você nunca me contou sobre ex alguma." 

"E então você achou prudente perguntar ao seu chefe, que por acaso mata e morre pra entrar nas suas calças, sobre mim? O mesmo cara que te deixou com uma porra de um hematoma no braço dias atrás? Não passou pela sua cabeça que você poderia simplesmente  _me_  perguntar? Hein? Inacreditável, Charlotte. Simplesmente inacreditável uma merda dessas." 

"Mas..." 

"E você não pensou que talvez,  _talvez_ , ele fosse distorcer essa história?" 

"Como eu iria saber a verdade se ele me disse que não existem arquivos sobre o assunto?" 

"TALVEZ OS ARQUIVOS NÃO EXISTAM PORQUE ELES NÃO PRECISAM EXISTIR! TALVEZ, se você tivesse um pouco mais de sensibilidade, entenderia que encontrar a minha namorada com a garganta aberta dentro da nossa casa tenha sido demais para mim e eu não quis guardar nenhuma lembrança daquele dia." 

"Steve, eu..." 

"Não. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Eu falo com você quando estiver melhor, porque eu juro que se não desligar agora eu vou dizer o que não devo. Tchau." 

"Tc-" ele desligou em sua cara "Droga. Fiz merda mais uma vez."

 


	23. Twenty Three

"E por que é que eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo?" perguntou ao moreno de pé ao seu lado. 

"Para o seu próprio benefício. Nós dois sabemos que você é péssima atiradora com a mão esquerda, temos que mudar isso." 

"Anthony, eu tenho mais o que fazer." 

"Tipo o quê?" colocou os fones ao redor do pescoço. 

"Investigar homicídios? Duas prostitutas foram assassinadas há alguns dias e ainda não conseguimos apreender o suspeito." 

"Meia hora do seu dia não vai fazer com que você prenda esse cara mais rápido, e aprender a atirar direito com a mão esquerda vai te beneficiar."

"Meia hora e nada mais." colocou os fones. 

"Lembre-se de manter a mão numa posição estável." 

"Eu já sei disso!" 

"Se soubesse não estaria mexendo a droga da mão a qual estou me referindo." envolveu a mão esquerda dela com as suas "Você sabe que em uma situação normal, deve segurar a arma com as duas mãos, mas numa emergência pode precisar de usar uma só." colocou-se de pé atrás dela. Charlotte se concentrou o quanto pôde, mas a presença dele ali a incomodava. A proximidade dos corpos mais ainda. 

"Será que dá pra parar de respirar na minha nuca?" 

"Desculpa." deu alguns passos para trás. Ela atirou algumas vezes sem sucesso, respirou fundo, e por fim conseguiu acertar o alvo com uma mão só. Os olhos dele se focaram na nuca exposta a sua frente, moveram-se para baixo e ele virou-se de costas antes que seu cérebro começasse a pensar no que não devia. 

"Pronto. Satisfeito?" disse quando seu braço começou a doer

"Deixa eu ver." olhou para o boneco completamente furado e sorriu "Bem melhor. O que vai fazer hoje à noite?" 

"Hm" ela tinha pensado em ir à casa de Larkin e tentar resolver o mal entendido, mas talvez devesse lhe dar um pouco de espaço. Afinal, ela é quem tinha cometido um erro. "provavelmente nada." 

"Ótimo. Então depois do nosso expediente podemos treinar na academia." 

"Você tá de sacanagem comigo?" a última coisa que ela queria era ir à academia. As corridas que Steve praticamente a obrigava a fazer junto com ele já eram exercício físico suficiente. Ah, sem contar todos os malabarismos à dois. 

"Não. Lembre-se, temos que prevenir um ataque. Esse maluco já conseguiu te pegar uma vez, temos que evitar que isso aconteça novamente." 

"Primeiro de tudo: estava escuro pra caralho. Segundo: ele é pelo menos meio metro maior que eu e deve pesar uns duzentos quilos. Terceiro: eu não estou com a mínima vontade de fazer treinamento algum." 

"Você é quem sabe." olhou pras próprias unhas "Pelo jeito que está falando, parece até que não iria aguentar a surra que eu ia te dar." 

"Como se atreve!" ele sorriu internamente "Nós vamos treinar então. Só não reclame quando eu acabar com a sua raça." 

"Esperarei sentado, Charlotte." 

" _Temos uma situação na rua Willard 92. Cambio."_  o barulho do rádio os interrompeu. 

"Qual o problema? Cambio." 

" _Os vizinhos ouviram tiros e viram um corpo no jardim frontal da casa. O atirador está dentro da residência com uma refém. Precisamos que todas as unidades disponíveis vão para o local. Cambio."_  


"Okay, tenente Studi a caminho. Cambio e desligo." virou-se para o homem "O dever me chama." 

"Ainda bem que eu entrei para o FBI e não tenho que fazer isso." 

"Me erra." entrou em seu escritório colocando o coldre subaxilar e o celular no bolso. No caminho fez um sinal para que Brian e Josh a acompanhassem, e logo eles estavam dentro do carro indo em direção a tal casa. 

"Okay, o que temos aqui?" Josh perguntou se aproximando de um dos policiais que cercavam o local. 

"Me parece que foi um crime passional. Ainda não nos aproximamos do corpo, mas os vizinhos confirmaram que ele pertence à Marnie Goldberg e o atirador é seu marido Stephen. Eles tiveram uma discussão e ela decidiu ir embora junto com a filha, mas ele a atingiu quando ela pisou na grama. Agora ele está lá dentro com a garota, ameaçando matá-la e se matar em seguida." 

"Já temos um negociador?" Charlotte perguntou apreensiva. 

"Ainda não chegou." o homem mais velho respondeu. 

"E se eu entrar e falar com ele?" 

"Tenente" Brian interrompeu ", você nunca fez isso antes." 

"Eu acho que consigo convencê-lo a não fazer nenhuma besteira." 

"Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia." Clifford retrucou. 

"A gente não vai saber se não tentar. Josh, pega o colete pra mim dentro do carro." vestiu o colete à prova de balas e o coldre por cima deste. 

"Tenha muito cuidado, tenente." o policial dos cabelos grisalhos alertou "Tente manter a calma e passar a mesma para ele. Fale em um tom de voz amigável, mantenha sua arma sacada e se for preciso atire. Tente não acertar a garota." 

"Certo. Eu consigo fazer isso, ainda me lembro do treinamento básico." respirou fundo "Qual o nome da menina?" 

"Courtney." 

"Okay. Vamos lá! "

"Nós estaremos logo atrás de você, tenente." Josh se pronunciou.

"Se precisar é só dar um sinal." 

"Espero não precisar." caminhou pela grama observando o corpo da mulher loira sobre esta. Respirou fundo novamente, sacando a arma e subindo as escadas da varanda da modesta casa. Abriu a porta de tela com uma mão, girando a maçaneta da porta marrom lentamente logo em seguida. Deu de cara com o hall de entrada decorado por várias fotografias da famíla. Pareciam ser tão felizes.  _’Você consegue, Charlotte’_  repetiu o mantra mentalmente. "Stephen Goldberg! Miami PD!" 

"Não se aproxime! Não se aproxime ou eu explodo a cabeça dela!" o homem gritou e a tenente seguiu o som da sua voz, entrando na cozinha. 

"Stephen, meu nome é Charlotte, tenente Charlotte, e estou aqui pra te ajudar. Abaixe a arma, por favor." a garotinha, de aproximadamente nove anos, arregalou os olhos verdes que estavam cheios de lágrimas. 

"Nem a pau." 

"Courtney? Você está bem?" deu meio passo na direção deles. 

"Dê mais um passo e eu juro que vão ter que recolher pedaços do cérebro dela do chão até o teto." 

"Certo, tudo bem. Vamos conversar, okay? Nada de atirar em ninguém." 

"Eu não tenho nada pra falar com vocês." 

"O que aconteceu aqui, Stephen? Atirou acidentalmente em sua mulher?" ela sabia que a resposta era não, mas precisava ganhar tempo. 

"Acidentalmente? Aquela puta merecia mais tiros!" apertou a garotinha contra si instintivamente e ela gemeu "Cale a sua boca!" 

"Por que ela mereceu isso? Por que está tratando a sua própria filha assim?" 

"Isso  _se_  essa pirralha for mesmo minha. A vadia da mãe dela me traiu com meu melhor amigo por onze anos. Onze anos! Não conseguiu ao menos esperar um ano de casados antes de abrir as pernas pra ele." 

"Eu sinto muito." 

"E eu aposto que ela também sente." 

"Ainda sim, não é justificativa para machucar uma criança inocente." se ele a movesse um pouco mais para sua esquerda, Charlotte conseguiria atirar em seu ombro "Pense em todo o tempo e todas as memórias que dividiram juntos. Em quando ela deu seu primeiro sorriso, começou a tentar andar" viu lágrimas começarem a rolar do rosto dele e seu braço ficar mais frouxo em volta da menina "lembre-se da primeira vez que ela o chamou de pai. Depois de pensar em tudo isso ainda tem dúvidas de quem realmente é o pai dela?" 

"Por que ela fez isso comigo?" 

"Nós seres humanos cometemos erros, Stephen." 

"Ela não tinha o direito!" apesar do abraço ter afrouxado, ele apontou a arma para a menina novamente. 

"Vamos, solte a arma." 

"Não. Não posso deixar nenhum vestígio da traição daquela maldita pra trás e" antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Charlotte atirou em seu ombro direito. 

"Courtney, corre!" a menina levantou na velocidade da luz, se colocando atrás da mulher. 

"Eu não vou poder suportar a vergonha, é demais pra mim." o ruivo disse levantando a arma. 

"Abaixa essa arma agora!" a tenente gritou ouvindo os outros policiais entrarem na casa e sentindo a menina abraçar uma de suas pernas. 

"Sinto muito Courtney." sussurrou antes de tomar a própria vida. 

"Papai!" ela gritou. 

"Não olha, não olha." Charlotte a abraçou lhe cobrindo os olhos e sentindo as lágrimas molharem a própria mão "Tudo vai ficar bem, okay? Não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque." a pegou no colo caminhando em direção ao jardim e agradecendo mentalmente a pessoa que cobriu o corpo ali. Sentou-se na calçada com a menina em seu colo e, só então, descobriu seus olhos. "Respira fundo. Tá tudo bem agora." 

"Onde está a mamãe? Ela desmaiou e depois não se levantou." sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir a menina dizer aquilo. 

"Vamos falar sobre a mamãe mais tarde, tudo bem?" a menina assentiu com a cabeça e uma outra policial se aproximou das duas. 

"Hey, Courtney. Que tal se nós formos tomar um milkshake e fazer alguns desenhos? Parece uma boa ideia?" 

"Sim! Eu adoro desenhar!" ela sorriu faltando um dente. 

"Ótimo, vamos?" a mulher estendeu a mão para ela que se levantou. 

"Espera." voltou-se para a tenente, a abraçando com força "Obrigada por ter feito o papai parar de gritar." 

"De nada." sorriu. 

"Dá tchau pra tenente." a menina acenou antes de entrar na viatura. 

"Bem, isso foi lamentável." Brian se aproximou dela que já se levantava. 

"Eu que o diga." 

"Pelo menos conseguiu salvar a garota, Charlotte."

"E o que vai acontecer com ela agora? Quem vai tomar conta dela?" só de pensar em mais uma criança abandonada a própria sorte e dependendo do governo para tudo ela se sentia triste.

"Já estão entrando em contato com a avó." 

"Isso é bom." 

"Voltemos aos nossos assassinatos, sim?" Josh disse caminhando em direção ao carro.

**

A mulher encarou o pedaço de carne, se é que podia chamar aquilo de carne, em seu prato com nojo. Definitivamente não queria comer aquilo. Não concordara com aquela parte do plano, mas sabia que o homem ficaria furioso se ela não o fizesse. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. O observou mastigar devagar, gemendo baixinho enquanto o fazia e sorrindo pra ela. Amy retribuiu o sorriso sem graça, tinha que dizer a verdade e sofrer as consequências. Sabia que ele não arredaria o pé dali enquanto ela não comesse. Tocou o braço dele de forma carinhosa, sorrindo e tentando parecer o mais feliz possível. 

"Eu estou sem fome, querido." ele sorriu. 

"Coma." disse ficando sério de repente. 

"Acho melhor guardar pra mais tarde, eu realmente não tenho fome agora." 

"Eu. Falei. Pra. Você. Comer." lá estava aquele olhar que ela tanto temia, antes de abrir a boca já sabia que estava completamente fodida. 

"Por favor, eu não quero comer!" 

"E por acaso" ele agarrou os cabelos dela "eu te perguntei?" o barulho de sua cabeça se chocando contra a parede parecia piorar a dor "Coma isso.  _Agora_."

"O-okay." engoliu as lágrimas, tentando não vomitar e comer o conteúdo do prato o mais depressa possível. 

"Agora, vá no banheiro, lave essa cara, tire a roupa e deite na cama. Se eu ouvir um mísero barulho, você não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz." ela assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo as pernas bambearem ao levantar e fechou a porta do banheiro "ABRE ESSA PORTA PORQUE EU QUERO VER SE VOCÊ VAI SE ATREVER A CHORAR!" rezou pra que as lágrimas que segurava não caíssem e abriu a porta tentando sorrir. Fez o que o homem mandou e se deitou sobre a cama. Ele tirou a calça que vestia, se encaixando entre as pernas dela e fechando os olhos. Ele a invadiu sem aviso, ela respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar no rosto bonito à sua frente. Não era culpa dele, ele estava apenas estressado, ele a amava. Sentiu seu antebraço pressionar contra a garganta dela e, logo, a visão de Amy ficou completamente turva. Sentia que ele se movia com pressa e força, mas não ficou consciente tempo o suficiente para ver o ato terminar. Quando acordou, o apartamento estava vazio. Se cobriu com o lençol ainda tentando não chorar. Ele odiava ver mulheres chorando e ela definitivamente não queria que ele a surpreendesse nesse estado. Afundou a cabeça num dos travesseiros, sentindo o cheiro peculiar de sangue, suor e álcool que vinha do corpo dele e ficara gravado ali. Sentou-se na cama, ligando a TV a fim de aproveitar o pouco tempo sozinha que tinha. E lá estava ela. A causa de todos os seus problemas. Charlotte Studi. Maldita tenente. 

" _Nós do departamento de homicídios pedimos, não, imploramos à você, se é a pessoa que acompanha o nosso suspeito, conhecido como 'o açogueiro de Miami', que por favor se pronuncie. Te prometemos proteção e abrigo. Pense em todas essas famílias que permanecem sem saber o que é justiça. Não deixe que o medo te obrigue a fazer o que não quer, por favor. Você é melhor que isso, acredite em mim…_ " até a voz daquela imbecil era irritante. Falando do que não sabia e quando não devia. Medo? Amy não tinha medo. Ela fazia o que fazia por amor. Porque gostava de ver aquelas vadias sofrerem. Quem era a tenente pra saber o que ela sentia? A porta se abriu e o homem entrou no apartamento fumando um cigarro, ela desligou a TV e imediatamente sorriu.

**

"Você está mais que fodido." Anthony ouviu a voz da mulher assim que a porta da sala se abriu. 

"Hah" ficou mudo por alguns instantes ao virar-se na direção dela, completamente distraído pela roupa que ela usava. Ou talvez fosse pela falta de tecido nesta. Deus estava sendo muito ruim com ele. "Você fala demais, Studi. Nós dois sabemos que com dois golpes eu te imobilizo." 

"Isso é um desafio, Murphy? Porque você sabe como eu me sinto quando o assunto envolve desafios." 

"Então se considere desafiada." 

"Que audácia!" aproximou-se dele, que tentava manter os olhos em seu rosto. 

"Pode vir!" sorriu de lado e ela retribuiu antes de atacar. Bloqueou os chutes e socos dela se sentindo confiante, tentou atingi-la com os próprios punhos sem sucesso e por fim lhe deu uma rasteira sentando-se sobre seus quadris. Seus olhos o traíram já que, por culpa destes, ela conseguiu inverter a situação e jogá-lo no chão em alguns segundos ficando por cima dele. Charlotte tentou não prestar atenção no que ela pensou ter sentido contra a sua coxa e levantou-se estendendo a mão para ele. 

"Já está perdendo." 

"Isso é o que você pensa." 

"Você sempre foi um péssimo perdedor." juntou os braços o atingindo na boca do estômago, mas não conseguiu jogá-lo no chão. Anthony a imobilizou por trás e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o cotovelo dela foi de encontro ao seu rosto. "Previsível." ele praticamente rosnou, tentando em vão acertar seu punho no rosto dela que, mais uma vez, o bloqueou. A tenente riu em voz alta partindo pra cima dele e um movimento errado deu a brecha que ele precisava para torcer o braço dela pra trás. 

"Não tão rápido, linda." lhe deu uma chave de pescoço com o outro braço "Tá vendo? Numa hora dessas você já estaria mort..." ela não deixou que ele ao menos terminasse a frase, jogou o corpo dele pra frente do seu, lhe dando uma chave de braço e torcendo levemente o braço dele. 

"Parece que você estava errado." torceu com um pouco mais de força. 

"Ouch! Okay, você venceu." soltou o braço dele, demorando um pouco mais que o necessário para levantar as pernas que estavam sobre o seu peito e encarando seus olhos. 

"Vamos, eu estou morrendo de fome, então é melhor sermos rápidos." disse por fim se levantando e estendendo a mão pra ele. 

"Claro." ele não soltou a sua mão. Pelo contrário, usou esta para puxá-la para perto de si. 

"O que você está fazendo?" 

"Nada. Não posso segurar a sua mão?" 

"Sim, eu acho." 

"Você está suada." a ponta de seus dedos encostaram na barriga dela que tentou não reagir aquilo "Há muito tempo eu não te fazia suar." disse baixo se aproximando ainda mais dela. Charlotte queria se mover, mas algo naqueles olhos não permitiam que ela o fizesse. Um barulho do lado de fora da sala fez com que ela desse passos para trás. 

"Vamos tentar acabar com isso em vinte minutos, okay? Estou realmente com fome." o homem concordou tentando não pensar na reação que ela tivera à proximidade dos dois. 

No corredor do lado de fora da sala Steve não conseguia acreditar no que os próprios olhos viram. Quer dizer, se é que ele tinha mesmo visto o que sua mente lhe dizia.  _’Mas é óbvio que sim, otário’_  ouviu a própria voz ecoar dentro de sua cabeça. Tinha decidido ser a pessoa maior e pedir desculpas pelo comportamento estúpido que tivera com a mulher no telefone. Esperava que eles pudessem jantar juntos antes que ele tivesse que viajar para Albuquerque, mas não havia se preparado para aquela cena. Não era exatamente ciumento, mas tudo tinha um limite. Não conseguia entender porque diabos Charlotte havia deixado o homem praticamente a comer com os olhos e, além de tudo, estava prestes a beijá-lo!  _’Talvez tenha imaginado essa parte, Larkin’_  lá estava a sua própria voz de novo. A vontade que teve foi de entrar naquela maldita sala e quebrar a mandíbula daquele idiota, mas algo o impediu de fazer qualquer coisa além de socar uma das paredes dali. Dentro do carro o motorista lhe lançou um olhar preocupado ao que ele roia as próprias unhas e tentava bloquear as cenas que se formavam em sua mente. 

Charlotte jogou as chaves sobre o balcão da cozinha e respirou fundo. Aquela havia sido uma situação embaraçosa.  _’Embaraçosa é pouco’_. Acendeu a luz do quarto, tirando o moletom que vestia e indo em direção ao chuveiro. Dentro do box ela refletiu sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia: a revelação sobre Larkin, a reação dele ao ser confrontado, a garotinha que tinha salvo e as atitudes de Anthony. Se sentiu culpada ao perceber que, depois de tudo, ainda havia uma leve atração física entre os dois. Sendo sincera, ela sabia que por parte dele a atração não tinha ido embora, mas quis se chutar quando percebeu que não se importaria em beijá-lo uma última vez.  _’Você não tem vergonha na cara, Charlotte? E o Larkin?’_  não era como se estivesse apaixonada por Anthony. Ela não era tão idiota assim e seus sentimentos com relação à Stephen, ainda que confusos, não deixavam espaço pra mais ninguém. Deveria falar com Lauren sobre o assunto, antes disso ela tinha que falar com Steve. Pedir desculpas por ter invadido sua privacidade e esperar que isso consertasse seu erro. A princípio não entendeu bem o chilique dele, depois tentou se colocar no lugar do homem, e se ele tivesse descoberto seu segredo pela boca de terceiros? Ficaria furiosa. Desligou o chuveiro decidida a tentar falar com ele pelo FaceTime. Esperava sinceramente que ele respondesse. 

"Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor Larkin?" a aeromoça perguntou sorridente. 

"Não, muito obrigado." tomou um gole do Rusty Nail* encarando a tela do computador. Às vezes desejava poder ficar em casa o dia todo e não trabalhar. Tecnicamente ele podia fazer isso, mas a sensação de inutilidade o incomodava. Mirou o segurança pelo canto dos olhos se perguntando como é que aquele homem ficava tão sério por tanto tempo. Um apito vindo do computador chamou a sua atenção e a foto de Charlotte o fez ficar apreensivo. Não respondeu a ligação. Ele esperava que ela o chamasse pelo celular, mas se esqueceu que este provavelmente não estaria funcionando corretamente há tantos pés longe da terra. Destravou o aparelho e lá estava ela novamente. Dessa vez no seu papel de parede. O quão ridículo era aquilo? Ele sinceramente não se importava. Obviamente, ela não sabia da existência daquela foto.Steve havia criado o hábito de fotografá-la enquanto ela estava distraída, ou dormindo. Ou gemendo.  _’Será que isso faz de mim uma espécie de stalker?’_  encarou o computador novamente, vendo o aviso da chamada perdida no canto superior direito. Depois de alguns minutos, deu o braço a torcer e clicou nele, retornando a ligação. 

Ele não havia a respondido.  _’Talvez esteja dormindo’_  tentou ser otimista, mas algo a dizia que tinha sido ignorada propositalmente. Aquilo doeu um pouco. Era o que ganhava por ser intrometida, certo? Maldita desconfiança feminina. Estava indo tudo tão bem e ela tinha que dar um jeito de estragar as coisas. Droga. Se pegou pensando no que Larkin estaria fazendo naquele instante. Será que ele estava pensando nela? E, se estivesse, qual a expressão em seu rosto? Seria um sorriso ou uma carranca? Esperava que ele estivesse sozinho. Que não tivesse sido substituída tão rápido.  _’Foi justamente esse tipo de pensamento que te trouxe até aqui’_. Ela não conseguia evitar. Era mais forte do que pensava. A mera hipótese de vê-lo com outra já era suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver. Como será que a tal ex namorada dele era? Será que ela se parecia com a tenente? Ou teria ele escolhido uma pessoa que não fosse o lembrar de um dia tão ruim? Se chutando mentalmente, ela abriu o google e antes que pudesse terminar de digitar o nome dele na barra de pesquisa o barulho de uma chamada recebida a fez sorrir.  _Steve_.

"Oi." tentou conter o sorriso ao ver o rosto dele. 

"Hey." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e ela quis se bater. Vestia uma camisa preta com gola ‘v’ e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados do jeito que ela tanto gostava. 

"Eu queria conversar com você sobre… sobre hoje mais cedo." mordeu o lábio inferior desconsertada.

"Um minuto, deixa eu colocar os fones de ouvido." só então ela percebeu que o ambiente em que ele estava era desconhecido. Paredes creme e uma poltrona de couro da mesma cor a deixaram curiosa. O homem procurou os fones em sua pasta, mas não os encontrou. Fez um sinal com a mão e se levantou. Então ele estava num avião? Ouviu a voz dele acompanhada de uma voz feminina e colocou a própria cabeça em uma das mãos. Pôde ver os dois caminhando em direção ao fundo da aeronave e a mulher uniformizada sorriu antes de abrir um dos armários. Só então a tenente percebeu que ele vestia shorts vermelhos. Por que é que ele estava de shorts, que mais pareciam cuecas, dentro de um avião? Respirou fundo quando o viu sorrir para a mulher e demorar mais do que o necessário para pegar os malditos fones de ouvido da mão dela. Ele se sentou novamente, arqueando a sobrancelha ao ver uma expressão estranha no rosto de Charlotte, plugou os fones no computador e os colocou em seus ouvidos. 

"Onde você está indo?" tentou manter um tom de voz normal. Já tinha dado ataques ridículos de ciúmes o suficiente. 

"Albuquerque. Surgiu uma reunião de emergência relacionada aos negócios do meu pai e eu tive que vir o mais rápido possível." 

"Enãodeutemponemdesevestir?" a frase saiu de sua boca antes que ela pudesse se controlar e imediatamente ela arregalou os olhos

"Eu vim de jatinho. Estou sozinho aqui." ele quis rir da careta que ela fez, virou o computador mostrando o resto do ambiente "Quer dizer, tem o pessoal que trabalha pra empresa aérea e o meu segurança. De resto, estou sozinho." 

"Ah." 

"Como foi o seu dia?" 

"Foi ok. Hoje fiz a minha primeira negociação." 

"E o resultado foi positivo?" 

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Consegui salvar uma vida." 

"E depois disso?" entrelaçou as mãos embaixo do queixo. 

"Analisei alguns arquivos e depois fui pra academia." 

"E como foi na academia?" queria ver se ela iria falar algo por si própria. 

"O de sempre." estranhou as perguntas dele. 

"Desculpa por ter explodido hoje de manhã." 

"Não, eu quem devo pedir desculpas. Passei completamente dos limites." 

"Eu entendo a curiosidade." mentiu. 

"Ainda assim, não justifica a minha falta de educação." 

"Certo." 

"Quando você volta?" 

"Em dois dias." 

"Nós deveríamos conversar pessoalmente." 

"Também acho." 

"Quer jantar na quarta?" 

"Wow esta é a primeira vez que uma mulher me chama pra jantar." eles riram. 

"Então o que me diz, gato?" piscou pra ele que sorriu. 

"Que tal se você me encontrasse no condomínio que estou pensando em comprar e a gente resolvesse de lá o que fazer?" 

"Tudo bem pra mim." 

"Temos um trato." 

"Mas o que eu vou ficar fazendo? Aliás, o que você vai fazer lá?" 

"Eu só tenho que olhar algumas casas vazias pra ter certeza que é um bom negócio." 

"Olhar casas vazias é meu hobby favorito." disse sem humor. 

"Vai ser divertido, você vai ver." 

"Com certeza." 

"Vou te mandar o endereço pelo telefone. Falarei com o porteiro pra que ele te dê a chave de uma das casas, assim você não tem que ficar na rua até eu chegar. "

"Combinado." 

"Eu vou te deixar ir dormir agora."  _’Não! Eu não quero desligar.’_  ela disse em pensamento "Nos vemos na quarta tá bom?" 

"Okay." percebeu o quão insatisfeita com aquilo ela estava, mas não iria dar o braço a torcer antes de falar com ela pessoalmente. 

"Eu t… fique bem e tenha uma boa noite." sorriu acenando com uma das mãos. 

"Você também." fechou a janela sentindo os próprios olhos arderem. "Você não vai chorar, Charlotte. A culpa é toda sua."

**

"Eu estou tão nervosa." a mulher disse quando entraram na sala de exames. 

"Por quê?" 

"Não sei, ainda não consegui me acostumar com a ideia de que vou ser mãe." 

"Eu posso imaginar. Se estivesse em seu lugar provavelmente arrancaria alguns fios da cabeça." 

"E você acha que eu não fiz isso?" 

"Quando vai dizer ao Jonathan?" 

"Sábado. Comprei um livro sobre bebês e vou entregar à ele depois do jantar." 

"Como acha que ele vai reagir?" 

"Não sei, provavelmente vai entrar em pânico e depois sorrir? Não tenho certeza." 

"Filme isso porque eu quero ver." elas riram.

"Você tem mesmo certeza que não quer ficar lá em casa como Anthony sugeriu?" 

"Não, acho que ele está exagerando. Além do mais, meu prédio é bem seguro e eu durmo com uma arma literalmente dentro da cabeceira." 

"Você quem sabe, minhas portas estarão sempre abertas."

"Por algum motivo essa frase soou um pouco estranha na minha cabeça."

"Jesus!" deu um tapa no ombro da outra "Você e o Steve realmente precisam parar de se comer a todo instante. Já está com a mente completamente poluída." 

"Engraçadinha." 

"Olá Lauren." a doutora disse entrando na sala. 

"Doutora Price." 

"E você deve ser a melhor amiga?" 

"Me declaro culpada." elas riram.

"Bom, preparada pra ver o bebê?" 

"Não tem muito o que ver, mas sim estou preparada." 

"Onde está o papai?" fechou a cortina para que a mulher se trocasse.

"Ele ainda não sabe, vou fazer uma surpresa." 

"Essa é a melhor parte, o anúncio." a mais velha se sentou no banco quando a outra abriu a cortina. Charlotte sentou-se numa cadeira próxima a maca onde a amiga estava sentada." Esse gel é um pouco frio, me desculpe. 

"Tudo bem." respondeu quando a mulher aplicou o gel sobre sua barriga e, logo, imagens pixeladas tomavam conta da tela à frente da doutora.

"Bem, a julgar pelas imagens, você estava realmente certa em sua conta. Não sei se vai conseguir enxergar direito" apontou para a tela "mas aqui está o seu bebê. Ele ou ela é aproximadamente do tamanho de uma semente de romã. Com seis semanas não é possível ver tudo claramente." Charlotte não estava enxergando coisa alguma, mas concordou com a cabeça. 

"Isso é incrível." Lauren sorriu "E pensar que vou ter que esperar tanto tempo pra saber o seu sexo." 

"Essa é a parte mais difícil, mas seja otimista. Daqui há mais ou menos sete semanas você já vai poder saber se o bebê está sozinho aí dentro ou se tem companhia." 

"Vire essa boca pra lá!" a tenente riu "Na minha família não teve nenhum caso de gêmeos e eu não quero ser a primeira. "

"E o seu namorado? Já perguntou sobre a família dele?" 

"Não." deu um tapa na própria testa "Deveria ter perguntado sobre isso antes. Oh Deus." 

"Acalme-se, Lauren."

"Como vou me acalmar, Charlie? Estou ficando maluca só de pensar em cuidar de um bebê. Imagine se forem dois!" 

"Tudo em seu devido tempo." a doutora se pronunciou 'Temos que conversar sobre o parto entre outras coisas até chegar lá." 

"Certo." 

"Mas por hora você já teve emoção suficiente. Pode se trocar e está liberada." 

"Muito obrigada, Price."

"Imagine. Tenham um bom dia." 

"Eu quero só ver a sua cara se você estiver grávida de gêmeos." 

"Vou mandar um pra sua casa e você pode criá-lo junto com Larkin, que tal?" 

"Ha-ha." 

"Vou perguntar Jon sobre essa história de gêmeos antes de contar a novidade. Precisarei de tempo pra me acostumar com a ideia." 

"Ainda que ele tiver o gene em sua família, não quer dizer que você terá gêmeos. Não se estresse antes da hora." 

"Com a sorte que eu tenho, deveria ter começado a me estressar no momento em que ele gozou." 

"Me poupe. E vamos logo antes que eu me atrase ainda mais pro trabalho."

**

Estacionou o carro em frente a casa indicada pelo porteiro. Larkin avisara que estaria chegando ali em menos de cinco minutos. Respirou fundo antes de descer do veículo. O céu estava nublado, mas o clima ainda estava bem quente como era típico na cidade. Deu um passo em direção à enorme casa, sentindo o coldre em sua coxa lhe incomodar, pensou em tirá-lo porém a preguiça venceu o incômodo. Todas as casas do condomínio eram bem grandes, havia uma área recreativa e duas piscinas enormes. Steve deveria dar uma destas pra ela, Charlie não ficaria nem um pouco triste com isso. Riu sentindo o vento bagunçar-lhe os cabelos, deveria ter prendido a juba, subiu as escadas que levavam à porta de entrada e a destrancou. O piso da casa era de mármore branco e as colunas no cômodo vazio só davam uma aparência ainda mais luxuosa à este. Aproximou-se das portas de correr observando o mar mais ao fundo. Morar ali deveria custar uma grana preta. Pegou o celular, relendo as mensagens trocadas com o homem ao longo do tempo. Era interessante ver a diferença que o uso de certas palavras fazia. Apesar de serem somente palavras, era fácil perceber o verdadeiro tom das mensagens. Sorriu com aquilo, virando-se para as portas de vidro e vendo um reflexo distorcido atrás do seu. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma mão coberta por uma luva de couro marrom tapou-lhe a boca e ela sentiu uma picada no pescoço, antes de ficar completamente inconsciente. 

Steve dirigia com pressa, ele estava ansioso pela conversa que teria com a mulher e a temia ao mesmo tempo. Observou o próprio reflexo no espelho percebendo que seu rosto entregava o próprio nervosismo. Respirou fundo e acelerou o carro quando o sinal abriu. Cumprimentou o porteiro que lhe avisou sobre a chegada da visitante e se pegou sorrindo só de pensar em vê-la. Tinha que parar com essa mania. Estacionou o carro ao lado do dela, observando que ela havia deixado a porta aberta. Charlotte e sua cabeça de vento. Entrou na casa, dando de cara com uma mulher estranha tentando arrastar o corpo da tenente até a porta. Ao perceber a presença do homem ali, ela sorriu. O homem deu um passo para a frente, na tentativa de fazer alguma coisa a respeito daquilo, e teve a cabeça coberta por um pano escuro. Ele tentou se livrar do mesmo, mas uma pancada na cabeça fez com que os seus movimentos cessasse. Antes de se entregar completamente à escuridão ele sentiu o próprio corpo ser arrastado até a porta pela qual havia entrado menos de cinco minutos atrás. 

" _Do you understand, do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?"_  a voz de Susanna Hoffs o despertou. Apesar de ainda estar um pouco tonto, ele tentou tomar o controle da situação imediatamente. Fez menção de se levantar, mas suas mãos e pés estavam presos pelo que pareciam ser zip ties*. Havia um pedaço de fita adesiva sobre sua boca, além do maldito saco que continuava a impedi-lo de enxergar qualquer coisa. Estava deitado sobre um banco de couro macio, que parecia até um pouco familiar e quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de um homem acompanhar a música. 

" _I believe it's meant to be, darling. I watch you when you are sleeping"_  a risada baixa de uma mulher pôde ser ouvida. Onde diabos ele estava? E, mais importante, o que essas pessoas fizeram com Charlotte?

No porta malas do carro, o corpo inconsciente da mulher chacoalhava a medida que eles passavam pela estrada de terra e ainda assim ela não despertou. Não despertaria antes da hora certa. O motorista loiro entrelaçou os dedos nos da mulher sentada no banco do passageiro. Ela os trouxe para perto de seus lábios e beijou os nós dos dedos dele sorrindo. Finalmente. Finalmente o plano estava andando e, em pouco tempo, o teria só para si. Observou o homem no banco de trás tentar inutilmente se soltar. Uma pessoa normal provavelmente sentiria pena, mas ela? Ela não via a hora de poder brincar com ele. Sabia que não podia tocar a tenente, ainda que esse fosse o seu maior desejo, mas pelo menos se vingaria dela através do namorado. Estacionou o Jaguar em frente à casa velha. Tiraria a mulher do carro primeiro e depois voltaria para pegar o outro. Steve sentiu quando o carro parou, o motor foi desligado e duas portas bateram. Tinha que se soltar. Fazia força, mas era em vão. O desespero estava tomando conta do próprio corpo e um aperto em seu peito o dizia para tentar mais uma vez. E mais uma. Até que conseguisse sair dali e encontrar a mulher que amava. Escutou o porta malas ser aberto e fechado. Uma conversa ininteligível entre duas pessoas e em seguida o silêncio dominou o local. Estava quase conseguindo se sentar.  _’Só mais um pouquinho’_  empurrou o próprio corpo com as mãos novamente, atingindo o objetivo e, para o seu desespero, a porta do carro abriu assim que ele tinha o feito. Uma mão se enfiou por baixo do saco que lhe cobria o rosto e um pano foi pressionado contra ele que, indefeso, perdeu a consciência. Mais uma vez. 

"Finalmente a princesa acordou." o homem disse depois de lhe dar um tapa forte no rosto. Steve abriu os olhos em alerta, percebendo estar literalmente dependurado. Seus olhos acompanharam os braços esticados, podendo ver que suas mãos foram amarradas à um pedaço de madeira, a corda seguia até a altura do telhado onde passava sobre uma grande tora, seguia por trás dele e acabava amarrada à uma cerca de madeira à sua frente. Encarou o homem desconhecido tentando entender a situação. A fita ainda lhe tampava a boca e mesmo assim ele tentou se pronunciar. "Oops, me esqueci disso." a voz do homem era estranha, um pouco grossa e embolada. Seu rosto lhe parecia um pouco familiar, mas ele não conseguia lembrar de onde diabos o conhecia. Se é que o conhecia. 

"Quem é você? O que está fazendo?" 

"Olá, Stephen."

"O que você quer?" 

"O que eu quero." colocou um dedo no queixo "Tá aí uma resposta que sempre acaba mudando. Um dia eu quero dinheiro, no outro quero prazer e no outro quero sangue." 

"Me solta!" se mexeu contra as amarras "Onde está Charlotte? O que você fez com ela? E quem diabos era aquela mulher?" 

"Vamos falar da tenente depois. Agora o assunto é você." 

"Não! Eu quero saber onde ela está agora seu desgraçado!" gemeu quando o punho do outro entrou em contato com a sua mandíbula

"Não seja mal educado, Stephen. Foi pra isso que te mandaram pro colégio interno?" 

"Como você sabe disso?" 

"Eu sei muito mais sobre você do que você imagina." 

"Quem é você, afinal?" 

"Vamos deixar o meu nome em segredo. Sua namorada tem um apelido carinhoso pra mim, sabia?" sorriu se aproximando do outro "Não reconhece o meu rosto?" 

"E por que é que eu deveria?" cuspiu sangue nele e, imediatamente, sentiu-se ser socado novamente. 

"Essa sua arrogância que te trouxe aqui." se aproximou de um computador que Larkin nem havia visto até o presente "Sabe, era pra tenente estar aqui sozinha, mas você não sabe tratar as pessoas corretamente. Então vai ter que sofrer junto com ela." 

"O quê?" 

"A sua mania de pensar que é dono do mundo, que todo mundo deve se ajoelhar e fazer o que manda vão selar o seu destino, Stephen. Que azar o seu. Depois de ter sofrido tanto, encontrar o amor por fim e terminar dessa maneira? É realmente trágico." 

"Eu posso te dar dinheiro. Eu tenho muito dinheiro. Posso fazer com que você desapareça da face da Terra sem ninguém desconfiar." 

"Interessante." 

"É só você deixar a gente ir." 

"É uma ideia muito boa." sorriu "Mas realmente não tô a fim de fazer isso." ligou o computador aproximando o banco onde este estava do homem pendurado. Steve olhou para a tela e seu coração gelou. Charlotte estava deitada sobre uma mesa, amarrada à esta, vendada e amordaçada. Se não pudesse ver os lentos movimentos de seu peito ele juraria que ela estava morta. 

"Não encosta nela!" 

"Oh, mas eu não vou encostar.  _Você_  é quem vai." 

"Se você pensa que vai conseguir me obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa de ruim pra Charlotte, está muito mais que enganado." 

"Não, o plano não é tão simples assim." circulou o outro que tentava acompanhar seus movimentos com os olhos "Quando eu tinha oito anos, descobri que tinha um talento magnífico. Sabe qual era?" 

"E por que é que eu deveria dar a mínima?" o comentário lhe rendeu outro soco. 

"Como eu dizia, tinha um talento magnífico. Eu conseguia imitar qualquer pessoa. Literalmente. Homem, mulher, jovem ou velho. Não importava." se aproximou dele "Eu consigo imitar até a sua tenente idiota olha só." pigarreou " _Oh, senhor Larkin. Seja malvado comigo!"_  Steve arregalou os olhos e o outro riu "Demorou um tempo pra aperfeiçoar essa voz horrível, mas dá pro gasto, você não acha?" 

"Que tipo de maluco é você?" 

"Por favor" soco "pare de me interromper. Quando você virou uma parte do plano, eu tive que incorporar o meu talento à ele. Imitar a sua voz não é tão difícil assim, os sotaques são parecidos e a rouquidão também." pigarreou novamente " _Ah tenente, você não sabe o que te espera._  É realmente incrível, não?" na tela do computador, Steve viu a mulher de antes parada próxima ao corpo da outra. 

"Por favor, deixe a gente ir. Eu sei que já fiz muita coisa errada, se quiser pode ficar comigo, mas deixe a tenente ir. Ela não fez mal a ninguém." 

"Aí é que você se engana. A simples existência dessa imbecil já é um mal irreparável." sentou-se no chão do celeiro "Eu sei bem o que você fez,Larkin. Assim como sei que as últimas palavras da Casey foram ‘por que você fez isso?’." como diabos ele sabia daquilo? Ninguém sabia daquilo além dos policiais. 

"V-você… você fez alguma coisa com a Casey?" 

"Agora tenho a sua atenção, não?" sorriu diabolicamente "Infelizmente, não fui eu quem degolei a vadia." 

"Seu filho da puta!" 

"É feio falar da mãe dos outros, Larkin. Não é só porque a sua é uma puta que as outras também são." se aproximou dele o amordaçando e vendo o homem se debater contra ele "Agora, chega de conversa. Tenho muito tempo com a tenente e quero aproveitar cada segundo. E você" apontou o dedo para ele ", vai assistir tudo de camarote." Steve tentou gritar sem sucesso "Pode gritar, pode espernear que nada vai adiantar. A casa está há cem metros de distância e a sua preciosa Charlotte está no segundo andar. Janelas fechadas com madeira e tudo. Preste atenção à tela do computador pra não perder um minuto sequer do show." gargalhou "Vai ser divertido ver ela morrer pensando que foi você quem a matou." o homem se debateu ainda mais "E, Larkin? O apelido que ela me deu é  _açougueiro_." O coração de Stephen parou. Uma simples palavra e o mundo começou a girar em sua volta. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que sair dali. Precisava salvar a tenente. A acompanhante do lunático entrou no celeiro, amarrando os pés do homem à duas toras pesadas e posicionando o computador diretamente em sua frente. Ele sentia que a qualquer momento seu corpo não aguentaria mais e seria partido em quatro pedaços e, ao ver o homem acenar para a câmera antes de se aproximar da mulher desacordada com uma faca, ele desejou que seu corpo não aguentasse. Não queria ver aquilo. 

A tenente sentiu uma dor horrível na cabeça, como se alguém tivesse lhe socado com uma força sobrenatural e ela houvesse despertado do pesadelo. Abriu os olhos, mas só pôde enxergar o breu. O que estava acontecendo? Quem era aquela pessoa que ela tinha visto no reflexo? Sua mente deu uma volta, estava se sentindo um pouco tonta e definitivamente confusa. Tentou se mexer, mas havia uma coisa estranha envolta em sua cintura, uma fita talvez? Merda. Seus braços estavam molhados com algum líquido e ardiam ao mesmo tempo, os pés estavam agora descalços e o ambiente era um pouco frio. 

"Não adianta tentar se mover, não vai conseguir." ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de onde quer que estivesse e tentou responder. Uma mordaça a impediu e a pessoa removeu esta logo em seguida. 

"Onde eu estou? Quem é você?" 

"Por que é que sempre fazem essa pergunta idiota?" sentiu a ponta de uma faca passar sobre seu braço. 

"Eu não sei quem você é, mas tem noção da besteira que está fazendo?" 

"Besteira?" a voz estava ficando mais clara "Estou apenas me divertindo. Me diga uma coisa, tenente, sabe o que aconteceu com a Casey?" 

"Casey? "  _’Quem_ diabos _é Casey?’_  


"Não se preocupe. Vou te mostrar o que fiz com ela." dizendo isso, o homem rasgou a perna esquerda de sua calça, colocando uma mão em sua coxa e logo em seguida ouviu-se o barulho de um martelo se chocando contra o joelho da mulher uma. Duas. Três. Quatro. Cinco vezes.Charlotte nunca havia sentido tanta dor quanto sentiu naquele momento. A dor era tão intensa que seus gritos foram quase sobrenaturais, pareciam saídos de filmes de terror, sua respiração ficou falha e a visão ficou turva. Ela iria desmaiar de tanta dor. "Casey também gritou desse jeito, Charlie." quando ele disse isso, baixo e perto do seu ouvido, ela finalmente conseguiu reconhecer sua voz. E a dor em seu peito foi maior do que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

 


	24. Twenty Four - Through His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrado por Steve.

Encarei a maldita tela sentindo meus olhos arderem. Diferente do que muitos pensam, eu realmente sou um homem sentimental. A mulher me encarava sorridente, eu queria quebrar cada dente na boca daquela maldita e depois matar aquele filho da puta. Charlotte ainda estava inconsciente, ele fazia cortes pela extensão de ambos os seus braços e eu continuava a me debater tentando escapar de alguma forma daquelas malditas cordas. Pedia à Deus que me ajudasse só dessa vez. Não por mim, mas por ela. Ainda não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo, mas ainda assim sabia que de alguma forma era minha culpa. Fechei os olhos me sentindo incapacitado de assistir a cena seguinte, a tenente havia despertado por fim e lá estava o louco fingindo ser eu. A mulher no celeiro me deu um tapa forte, puxando meus cabelos e me obrigando a assistir. O grito sobrenatural de Charlie provavelmente me assombraria pelo resto dos meus dias. Como tudo isso começou? Bem, pra contar essa história eu primeiro tenho que contar quase toda a história de minha vida. 

Em mil novecentos e noventa, quando Erin finalmente perdeu a minha guarda, eu decidi que Piney Point Village, a cidade texana em que nasci e vivi até aquele momento, ficara pequena demais pra mim. A casa carregava memórias desagradáveis, não tinha família nenhuma ali além de Martha e não queria passar a minha adolescência num lugar como aquele. Convencer a minha tutora a me deixar ir não foi nem um pouco fácil. Na verdade, se não fosse por David eu provavelmente não o teria conseguido, mas depois de ver e ouvir muito sobre o colégio em que eu escolhi como minha nova casa ela finalmente aceitou. Me lembro de ter ficado praticamente pulando de uma parede à outra tamanha era a minha alegria em estar saindo dali. New Hampshire não é exatamente o estado mais quente do mundo, naquele outono nem isso conseguiu me desanimar e cheguei à  _Phillips Exter Academy_  sorrindo de orelha à orelha. Era o mais novo de minha turma, já que estava um ano adiantado, mas nem isso me impediu de fazer novos amigos. Eu era provavelmente o tipo de aluno que os outros alunos mais odiavam, porque eu fazia questão de me envolver em tudo e ser amigo de todos. Fiz parte da equipe de pólo aquático, lacrosse, cross country, natação, golf e até tentei o futebol americano sem muito sucesso. Minha vida amorosa dentro da escola também foi movimentada. O que você esperava de um cara como eu? Tudo isso até eu conhecer uma garota especial chamada Casey Irving. 

Não sei exatamente dizer o que havia de especial nela. Ao meu ver eram tantas coisas. Seus cabelos loiros que pareciam até ser de feitos de seda, o tom de azul de seus olhos que era tão único, o sotaque meio inglês e meio californiano que tornava a voz rouca dela tão sexy e, principalmente, o fato de que ela não estava nem aí pra minha existência contribuíram para que eu ficasse completamente de quatro por ela. Pode parecer clichê ou mentira, mas boa parte dos casos de amor começam com um dos lados odiando o outro. Casey também fazia parte do círculo dos populares. Ela era extremamente inteligente e se dava super bem no time de vôlei. Muitos a consideravam metida, mas eu fazia questão de enxergá-la apenas como seletiva. Depois de um ano e meio de muito esforço e humilhações, ela finalmente aceitou sair comigo e Jonathan zombou da minha animação por pelo menos um mês. Eu não me importava. Vê-la com suas malditas saias e suéteres nos corredores me deixava louco, quase me recusei a graduar no ano certo só porque sabia que ela iria ficar por ali por mais um ano. O que ela fazia na cama também contribuiu para eu querer prolongar a minha estadia, eu já era bem…  _rodado_ , mas aquela garota me ensinou coisas que eu nem sabia serem possíveis. O relacionamento à distância funcionou surpreendentemente bem, levando em conta o fato de que eu era um adolescente de dezesseis anos que queria transar a cada cinco minutos e que as oportunidades estavam sempre por lá. Contrariando seus pais e a vontade de Martha, me mudei com Casey para um apartamento em Austin assim que ela se formou. Dois adolescentes morando completamente sozinhos numa cidade desconhecida não é normal nem nos dias de hoje, naquela época era ainda pior, mas ainda assim seus pais não disseram nada pois temiam se envolver num escândalo. Jonathan mudou-se para a Europa novamente, estudaria em Genebra; Casey e eu decidimos nos matricular na  _Universidade do Texas em Austin_. Ela estudando engenharia biomédica e eu administração de empresas. Para ser sincero, eu não fazia a mínima ideia do quê estudar, não sabia nem se eu realmente  _queria_  ir para a faculdade, somente a insistência dela fez com que eu tomasse aquela iniciativa. Foi naquele maldito campus que as coisas começaram a desandar. Éramos presença constante em todas as festas e reuniões. Festas que eram regadas à álcool e todas as drogas possíveis. Acho praticamente impossível encontrar alguma coisa que nós não tenhamos cheirado ou fumado ou injetado ou engolido. Cometemos pequenos delitos completamente desnecessários, fomos presos algumas vezes e, numa dessas, eu até fugi da cadeia. Vi a imagem de nós dois se transformar numa coisa completamente diferente. Viramos pessoas diferentes. Casey se tornava mais paranóica a cada dia, eu me tornava mais impaciente e momentos em que nós dois estivéssemos sóbrios se tornaram coisa rara. Nosso desempenho acadêmico era patético, não faço ideia de como não fomos expulsos com notas tão ridículas e entrando nas salas de aula completamente loucos. Me lembro da voz preocupada de Martha ao telefone, das lágrimas em seus olhos quando via o estado do nosso apartamento e me ouvia mentir dizendo que tudo estava bem. Eventualmente, paramos de ir às aulas. Paramos de fazer qualquer coisa que não envolvesse entrar numa viagem, comer ou ficarmos nus. Muitas vezes nessa mesma ordem. O brilho nos olhos dela se ofuscava dia após dia e os sorrisos se tornavam mais escassos. Estava acabando com a vida dela e levando a minha para o buraco simultaneamente. Queria parar, eu realmente queria, mas era mais forte do que eu. 

Até que decidiram colocar um ponto final naquela história por mim. Casey e eu havíamos, finalmente, conseguido passar uma semana inteira sóbrios. Depois de praticamente três anos de festas diárias, estávamos por fim no controle da situação. Decidimos voltar para a escola, conversei com a coordenadora da faculdade e ela me explicou que, somados todos os nossos créditos, teríamos que estudar apenas mais três semestres antes de nos formarmos. Entrei no meu carro e dirigi sorridente pra casa, louco para contar a novidade à ela e vê-la sorrir daquele jeito que eu gostava tanto. Estacionei o carro na minha vaga de costume, um saquinho no tapete do veículo me chamou a atenção e eu me amaldiçoei por ter olhado ali. Tentei resistir, mas foi completamente inútil. Desci do elevador me sentindo extremamente eufórico, encontrei a porta da sala aberta e franzi o cenho. Um aperto no meu peito me incomodava e uma voz na minha cabeça me dizia para sair dali. A sala estava vazia, a porta não havia sido arrombada e o silêncio no apartamento era assustador. 

"Casey?" chamei em um volume exageradamente alto sem obter nenhuma resposta. Caminhei em câmera lenta até o nosso quarto, rezando para que tudo estivesse bem e que a porta aberta tivesse sido só um acidente. Para o meu desespero, eu estava errado. A roupa de cama branca havia sido manchada com sangue e agora boa parte dessa se encontrava caída no chão, do outro lado da cama, próximo a porta do banheiro, o corpo frágil dela estava deitado e eu ouvi gritos saírem da minha própria garganta descontrolados. 

"Casey! Casey, fala comigo! Meu Deus. Oh meu Deus!" não me importei com o sangue que parecia jorrar de toda parte do seu corpo, apenas a tomei em meus braços rezando que ela me respondesse. Os cortes eram assustadores e até o seu cabelo, agora escuro, estava molhado. 

"P-p-p…" sua voz era quase inaudível. 

"Quem fez isso?" tentei não encarar o corte em sua garganta ao que coloquei minha mão sobre ele tentando de alguma forma ajudá-la. Acho que esperava que ele desaparecesse sob minha mão. 

"P-por que v-você…"

"O quê?" as lágrimas caíram descontroladas dos meus olhos e ela franziu o cenho. 

"F-fez is-" seus olhos fecharam-se de repente. 

"Casey?" meu coração parou "Não faz isso. Abre os olhos. Por favor, meu amor, não faz isso!" por mais que eu a chacoalhasse, nada adiantava. Não queria admitir pra mim mesmo, mas eu sabia que ela já estava morta. 

Segundo os policiais, meu comportamento estranho e o sangue que me cobria praticamente da cabeça aos pés foram os fatores chaves no caso contra mim. A quantidade de drogas no apartamento, minha ficha criminal nada perfeita e o exame toxicológico só pioraram as coisas. Os pais de Casey, para o meu desespero, estavam convencidos de que eu é quem tinha cometido aquele crime bárbaro. Fiquei quase louco naquela cela claustrofóbica, meu coração partido em mil pedaços e toda a minha vontade de viver completamente extinta. Se não fosse a fé que as poucas pessoas que me amavam depositaram em mim, eu provavelmente teria acabado com aquilo tudo bem rápido e me juntado a mulher no outro lado. Os dias se passaram sem que eu percebesse, perdi tanto peso que me surpreendia por ainda conseguir me manter de pé e, quando por fim cumpri todos aqueles meses dentro do presídio, me vi sem rumo. Não tinha objetivos de vida. Não queria os ter. Jonathan salvou minha vida pela primeira vez naquele inverno. Nos mudamos para Paris onde, depois de muita relutância, ingressei na  _HEC Paris_. Dia após dia, meu estado emocional melhorava e o abuso de substâncias parecia ter ido embora junto com Casey. Ainda me lembro da expressão apreensiva no rosto do meu irmão de coração ao ver um de nossos amigos cheirar uma carreira na nossa frente e me oferecer. Uma foto da cara dele naquele momento ficaria ótima pendurada na minha parede. Tios distantes me apoiaram o suficiente para que meu rosto não estampasse os tablóides de todo o país, meu primo Neil se aproximou de mim e, junto a Jon, nós aprontamos bastante pela Europa. 

As mulheres européias me apresentaram ao s&m e, logo, eu frequentava clubes em mais de seis países. Cuidar de negócios e fazer investimentos à distância não é exatamente a forma ideal de alcançar o sucesso. Pensando nisso, retornei à minha amada América decidindo dessa vez morar numa cobertura em Nova Iorque. Os anos se passaram, a cidade ficou caótica demais para que meus nervos suportassem e eu estava sinceramente considerando mudar-me para uma fazenda no oeste até visitar uma parte do país que nunca chamou a minha atenção de verdade. O estado da Flórida é geralmente considerado um ponto turístico ou o lugar ideal para idosos morarem, mas havia algo ali que me chamava. Era inexplicável. Mudei-me para Miami, dessa vez trazendo Martha a tira colo, e segui a minha rotina. Negócios, viagens, clubes adultos, boates e, vez ou outra, mulheres. Eu sou homem, afinal. Não dava pra ficar em paz só com os clubes, eu tinha meus momentos de querer simplesmente ficar com uma pessoa aleatória e poder ver o rosto dela ou vice e versa. Não pense você que não tentei ter um relacionamento normal com algumas destas, eu até tentei, mas algo sempre dava errado. Acho que o problema era eu e não elas. Até que uma entrevista na televisão mudou tudo. 

Nunca tive o hábito de assistir jornais, preferia ler o bom e velho jornal matinal para saber o que diabos acontecia ao redor do mundo, mas naquela noite eu decidi assistir ao jornal local. O comissionário estava nomeando os policiais que mais beneficiaram a comunidade e anunciando as promoções. Lá estava ela. De uniforme, cabelo preso e uma expressão séria no rosto. Ela acompanhou a cerimônia ainda séria, sorrindo vez ou outra quando um homem alto dizia algo próximo ao seu ouvido, e em alguns minutos ela foi chamada pelo comissionário. Charlotte Studi. Me lembro de ter repetido seu nome algumas vezes, a forma que este rolava pela minha língua era muito agradável. Não entendia o porquê, mas queria encontrá-la de alguma forma. Nós não tínhamos amigos em comum; droga, sendo sincero, nem pertencíamos ao mesmo mundo e, ainda assim, ela não saía da minha mente. Aquele pobre corpo ter aparecido quando apareceu foi uma benção. 

Meu relacionamento com a tenente não é nada convencional, também era um pouco difícil ter um relacionamento convencional quando a sua parceira é supostamente sua submissa. Digo supostamente porque diferente das outras, Charlotte parece fazer questão de me contrariar ao invés de me obedecer, eu ignoro completamente isso e, na maioria das vezes, ela é quem tem o controle sobre todas as situações sem nem ao menos saber. Ainda bem que não sabe. Não sei se é por causa da idade ou se é por causa dela, mas pela primeira vez sinto que todas as minhas emoções estão investidas numa mulher só. Com a Casey era algo parecido, numa intensidade menor e mais controlada. Agora parece que se eu ficar um dia sem ao menos um ‘oi’ vindo dela vou morrer. O que é um pouco deplorável. Aquela baixinha ciumenta mal sabe o poder que tem em suas mãos. É irônico eu a chamar de ciumenta sabendo que fico feito um cão de guarda quando ao menos cogito a possibilidade de algum outro idiota tê-la, mas, hey, eu pelo menos sei esconder. Ela não é nem um pouco boa nisso. Eu sei que ela gosta de mim, porém ao mesmo tempo tenho a impressão de que a qualquer momento ela pode simplesmente ir embora sem olhar pra trás, sem se importar e não sofrer nem um pouco com isso. Trazê-la pra perto de mim não foi fácil, sinceramente ainda penso que ela não está totalmente comigo, e eu fui contra tanta coisa por causa dessa garota. Isso que ela é: uma garota. Às vezes penso se deveria me sentir culpado ou até nojo de mim mesmo por fazer o que faço com uma menina que, por pouco, podia ser minha filha. Okay, tenho que parar de pensar nisso antes que decida me internar num hospital e me declarar um pervertido com problemas mentais. 

Agora, vendo-a gritar e implorar por sua vida para a pessoa que ela pensa ser eu está me destruindo completamente por dentro. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes já tentei gritar, me soltar, fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-la em vão. A mulher tinha se juntado ao outro, lhe ajudando a movimentar o corpo da minha tenente ou simplesmente se mantendo parada no canto do cômodo observando a cena com um brilho assustador em seus olhos. Que tipo de pessoas eram estas? Não conseguia entender seus motivos, não conseguiria aceitá-los mesmo que os entendesse. Aqueles dois eram completamente loucos. Ouvi gemidos baixos vindos da tenente, o homem sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela chorou com ainda mais força. Não podia ver cores claramente, mas era fácil perceber que o líquido escuro escorrendo de seus braços e pernas era sangue. Se antes eu queria que Deus me salvasse, depois de todo esse sofrimento eu só esperava que nos desse uma morte rápida. Que fizesse com que ela parasse de sofrer. 

 


	25. Twenty Five

"Ora, não seja tão sensível, Charlotte. Quem vê você gritando assim nem acredita que é a policial durona que você finge ser." sentiu as mãos do homem em seu cabelo.

"Steve, por favor…" a mão dele se chocou contra o lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

"Eu pensei que já tivesse te dito pra me chamar de  _senhor_." a tenente sentiu um líquido escorrer pelo canto de sua boca "Agora, voltemos a onde estávamos." ele colocou a ponta da faca na base do pescoço dela "Temos um longo caminho a seguir, não podemos perder tempo." na cabeça dela tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois passava como um filme, fazendo com que as lágrimas caíssem com ainda mais força de seus olhos.

"Não!" gritou ao senti-lo rasgar a blusa que vestia, a deixando completamente exposta.

"Sim!" a risada que ele deu foi completamente estranha "Sua roupa atrapalha o meu propósito final."  Studi fechou os olhos com força por baixo da venda se forçando a não entrar em pânico. Houve um momento de silêncio antes que ela voltasse a sentir a respiração dele próxima demais do seu rosto. Encolheu o corpo sentindo medo e nojo ao mesmo tempo, se sentindo completamente estúpida por ter se colocado naquela situação. "Nós dois sabemos o quanto você  _gosta_  de sentir dor, então vou te deixar feliz por alguns instantes, que tal?" antes que ela tivesse abrindo a boca o punho dele parecia ter atravessado seu estômago, tamanha a força colocada no soco que lhe atingiu ali. A mulher se forçou a não gritar, não daria esse gostinho a ele, apenas prendeu a respiração mordendo o lábio inferior com força. "Não, não, não. Você sabe o quanto eu adoro ouvir os seus gritos, não os esconda de mim, minha linda." o próximo soco atingiu suas costelas e parte do seu seio direito, ainda assim ela permaneceu calada. Os socos doeram, mas o que mais lhe incomodava naquele momento era a maldita cólica que estava começando.  _’Ótima hora pra ficar menstruada, Charlotte’_. "Já que não vai gritar por bem, vai ser por mal." a mão grande dele apertou a ferida no joelho com força e, dessa vez, ela não conseguiu se segurar.

"P-por favor, pare. E-eu juro que se parar agora e me deixar ir embora não vou at-trás de você." sentia o próprio corpo perder as forças.

"Parar por quê?" seus dedos percorreram o contorno do sutiã de renda que a mulher usava "Nós ainda nem começamos a nos divertir direito, tenente. Não tem graça acabar a festa antes de ela ficar realmente divertida." 

"Tire suas mãos de mim!" a voz dela soou mais forte.

"Tirar?" apertou um de seus seios com força "Eu pensei que você adorava quando eu colocava minhas mãos em você," a respiração dele estava perto demais da sua boca "e  _dentro_  de você." ela cuspiu nele que riu "Você sabe o que acontece com garotinhas más, tenente. Agora terei que te punir." 

"Não!" se sentou sobre os quadris dela, vendo a mulher ao seu lado sorrir e lhe entregar uma faca mais afiada do que a que já tinha em mãos.

"Fique quieta e aceite o seu castigo como a boa escrava que você é." passou a faca entre os seios dela que apertou os dentes gemendo de dor "Você gostou da minha outra mensagem, linda? Naquela vadiazinha da casa abandonada?" continuou fazendo cortes leves sobre seu colo "Oh, como eu queria ter me revelado naquela época. Mas você ainda estava desconfiada demais pro meu plano dar certo." ao atingir seu estômago os cortes se tornaram mais fundos "Não se mexa muito, senão vai estragar o que estou fazendo."

"P-pare…"

"Ainda não." observou o que escrevia sorrindo, a mulher de pé ao seu lado acariciava os cabelos de sua nuca antes que ele a afastasse com um empurrão um pouco forte demais. Charlotte sentiu a mudança no ar, mas deduziu que esta tinha sido causada por uma janela aberta. "Agora me diga, você sentiu a minha presença todas aquelas vezes em que te assisti dormir?" subiu com a maldita faca pelo corpo dela antes que a lâmina pousasse sobre seu rosto.

"O q-quê?"

"Não finja-se de besta." saiu de cima dos quadris dela ficando de pé ao lado da maca "Vai querer me convencer que não me sentiu te tocar assim" seus dedos percorreram a extensão do corpo dela "enquanto dormia?" sorriu mesmo sem saber que ela não o via. Ela inspirou rapidamente. "Bem, devo te dar um desconto, você sempre teve o sono muito pesado. Me lembro daquela vez em que terminou com o  _Sam_  e chorou até dormir. Você estava linda com aquela blusa turquesa." o coração dela estava quase saindo pela boca e a sensação de pânico tomou conta de si "Eu realmente acho que ele não te merecia. Ele nunca poderia ser pra você o que eu sou." a ponta do nariz gelado dele passou pelo rosto da mulher confusa. 

"Steve-senhor, por favor, pare com isso. Está me assustando." tentaria apelar para o lado humano dele, quem sabe assim ele a deixaria ir

"Me desculpe, linda. Tudo vai acabar em breve" o que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Charlotte sentiu o sangue escorrer por todas as partes de seu corpo e fungou um pouco. "Pra quê as lágrimas? Estou fazendo isso por você." apertou uma das feridas na barriga lisa dela que gritou "Pensei que não teria nenhuma outra reação."

"Seu filho da puta!" o segundo grito lhe rendeu um soco no rosto

"Já disse pra parar de ser mal educada, Charlotte." ela sentiu a superfície em que estava deitada se mexer gradativamente e, em alguns instantes, estava numa posição vertical na frente do homem. Ele apertou seu rosto com força, aproximando os lábios da orelha dela. "Diga que me ama." 

"N-nunca." gritou quando sentiu os dedos dele apertarem um de seus braços que também estavam cortados. A tenente não tinha percebido isso antes.

"Diga." 

"Não!"

"Charlotte…" pressionou o corpo contra o dela que sentiu um calafrio subir pela sua espinha "Diga. Que. Me. Ama." 

"Eu te odeio!" fez menção de dar uma cabeçada nele, mas percebeu que havia algo prendendo o seu pescoço à mesa. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente. 

"Se não vai dizer por bem, dirá por mal." rasgou a outra perna da calça dela que ficou imóvel. Fez um sinal para a mulher parada no canto do cômodo para que ela lhe trouxesse o que precisava. Subiu pelo corpo da tenente deixando que ela o sentisse perto de si e parou de frente ao seu rosto. "Existe uma técnica que eles usam em interrogatórios russos para obrigarem os interrogados a abrirem a boca. Vamos ver se funciona com você." Studi gritou quando a faca enferrujada de ponta um pouco torta perfurou o topo de sua coxa "Preparada pra dizer que me ama?" 

"Eu espero que você queime no inferno!" 

"Resposta errada." a faca percorreu a extensão da coxa chegando próxima ao joelho "Diga."

"N-não." se sentia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer instante.

"É fácil. Diga  _’Eu te amo senhor Larkin. Obrigada por me castigar’_." torceu a faca dentro dela.

"E-espere até eu sair daqui, Larkin. Vou acabar com a sua raça." o homem riu fraco.

"Aí é que está o problema." beijou os cabelos dela "Você não vai sair daqui, tenente." ela sentiu uma picada no braço, mais uma, e entrou em desespero.

"O q-que é isso?"

"Só uma coisa pra te fazer ficar mais calma." lá estava a mão dele lhe tocando os cabelos novamente "Pra que eu possa fazer  _o que eu quiser_ com você." antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de retrucar, seus músculos relaxaram e ela sentiu-se ser dominada por um sono mais pesado que uma manada de elefantes.

"Amy." disse olhando para a mulher desacordada com nojo.

"Sim…" a outra tapou a boca antes que dissesse o nome dele.

"Já te disse" deu um tapa forte no rosto dela "para me chamar de mestre." 

"D-desculpa, mestre."

"Guarde suas desculpas inúteis pra você mesma. Agora me ajude a colocar a mesa em sua posição inicial." ela assentiu com a cabeça o fazendo rapidamente "Ótimo." 

"O que fará agora?"

"Isso não é da sua conta. Vem aqui." em menos de cinco segundos ela estava em sua frente "Me beija." fez menção de beijá-lo nos lábios "Não, idiota, no pescoço." obedeceu calada. A empurrou pelos ombros a obrigando a ajoelhar. "Anda rápido sua lesma. Já sabe o que fazer." 

"Sim." desafivelou o cinto dele com pressa, tirando seu membro semi ereto de dentro das boxers que ele vestia e o colocando em sua boca.

"Isso." seus olhos viraram-se brevemente, em seguida ele observou a mulher ensanguentada ao seu lado. Esticando uma das mãos, pegou um pouco do sangue que lhe escorria pela barriga manchando o rosto da outra com este e sorrindo. Ela fez o que pôde para retribuir. Segurou sua cabeça, enterrando seus dedos por entre os fios de cabelo dela e estocando com tamanha força que ela estava quase engasgando. Quase. Amy sentia uma enorme dificuldade em respirar, mas sabia que pro seu próprio bem era melhor que ficasse calada. Em poucos minutos ele havia atingido o ápice e seu gozo se juntou ao sangue que manchava o rosto dela. 

"Não se limpe." abotoou suas calças, afivelando o cinto novamente. "Me espere no quarto ao lado, você sabe como, tenho que falar com o outro idiota." ela concordou com a cabeça "Anda!" deu um pulo ao ouvi-lo gritar e sumiu dali em alguns instantes. O homem se apoiou na mesa, quase deitando-se sobre a tenente e observando seu rosto de perto. "As coisas que eu faria com você se não fosse uma vadiazinha suja,Charlotte." virou-se para a câmera ainda ligada sorrindo antes de se aproximar desta a desligando por completo.

No celeiro, Steve se sentia entrar em mais desespero a cada cinco segundos. Seu corpo doía pela posição em que estava, sua mente estava cansada implorando para que ele dormisse e o sangue seco em seu supercílio o incomodava. Sabia que não podia descansar, não podia fechar os olhos por um minuto, tinha que se soltar e parar com aquela palhaçada. As cordas pareciam impossíveis de serem rompidas, seus braços já não tinham tanta força quanto antes e tinha certeza que seus pés não o levariam muito longe uma vez que tivesse se libertado. Focou a própria mente em tentar escapar, espantando a imagem de uma Charlotte sendo brutalmente torturada de sua cabeça, se sentia a pessoa mais fraca da face da terra. Era tudo sua culpa. Tudo. A escuridão do local apenas piorou as coisas, como é que havia escurecido tão rápido? A luz fraca do computador não era muito útil uma vez que a câmera havia sido desligada e a tela estava completamente preta. Um vento gelado entrava pelas frestas da madeira velha e, em alguns instantes, ele tinha certeza que todos os tipos de animais venenosos estariam ali consigo.  _’Deixe de ser idiota, Stephen. Que se fodam as cobras e aranhas. Se solte, seu imbecil.’_  sentiu uma leve ardência ao perceber que o movimento de seus braços fazia com que a corda arranhasse sua pele com força. Congelou ao ouvir a porta abrir e o homem adentrar o local segurando um par de lamparinas sorridente. 

"Ora, não pare por minha causa, Stephen." colocou as lamparinas no chão de cada lado do corpo dele que o observou com o cenho franzido "Não finja que não estava tentando se soltar antes de eu entrar." Steve fez menção de avançar sobre o homem que riu "Gostou do show? Ah é, tenho que tirar isso aqui pra ouvir a resposta." 

"Seu filho da puta. Eu juro que vou te matar!" gritou ao que ele retirou a mordaça.

"E eu pensando que ouvir a tenente gemer de dor era algo que te deixava duro. Vejo que meu trabalho foi em vão."

"Por que não me solta e briga como homem, hein? Seu covarde." 

"E onde está a diversão nisso? Você mais que ninguém deveria entender que a graça está na parte em que mantemos o controle  _total_  sobre as nossas vítimas. Bem, no seu caso sobre as putas que dormem com você, mas deu pra entender."

"Encosta nela de novo e eu arranco a pele do seu corpo!"

"Faz-me rir, Stephen." sentou-se no chão "E sobre encostar na tenente, isso eu vou fazer, e muito, por quanto tempo me der na telha. Nem você, nem ninguém, vai poder me parar." passou a mão pelo cabelo levantando-se inquieto "Tenho algumas ideias para ela, quero que me diga qual delas acha a mais interessante." 

"Foda-se!" 

"Oh, Stephen." atingiu o meio das costas dele com um pedaço de madeira "Vocês dois se merecem. Dois nojentos sem o mínimo de educação."

"E v-você não é nem um pouco nojento, certo?" disse ofegante "Já se olhou no espelho? Você é ridículo."

"Tem sorte de eu não poder fazer o que realmente quero com você, Stephen. Muita sorte." lá estava ele circulando o outro daquele jeito predatório que tanto incomodava Larkin "O que acha que deveria fazer com a tenente? Arrancar suas unhas com um alicate? Ou talvez os dentes? Ela ficaria ainda mais feia sem dentes." parou na frente dele "Aliás, o que diabos viu naquela mulherzinha? Pequena demais, quadris estreitos demais para o tamanho de seu traseiro, ela é toda desproporcional. Francamente, um homem do seu nível se rebaixar à esse ponto é de dar pena." 

"E quem é aquela mulher que te acompanha? Sua irmã?" riu "É bem a cara de  _coisas_  como você estuprarem a própria irmã."

"Ah! Aí está a palavra que me fugiu da mente." sorriu inclinando a cabeça de uma forma assustadora "Talvez eu deveria fazer isso com a Charlotte, que tal? Não seria a primeira vez que ela seria usada enquanto dorme. Garota lerda."

"Não se atreva!"

"Ou o quê? Você vai me bater?" gargalhou "Acho que está superestimando demais a sua posição, Larkin. Tem sorte de eu não te obrigar a fazer isso com ela várias vezes seguidas." 

"Seu porco nojento!" cuspiu na direção do homem sem acertá-lo "Eu te castro, está me ouvindo? Eu mato você e aquela piranha!"

"Não haja como se Charlotte fosse uma virgem. Uma vez a mais ou a menos não faria nenhuma diferença, Stephen." colocou a mão no queixo "Não é como se  _você_  tivesse tirado a virgindade daquela imbecil, não é mesmo? Oh, se você soubesse como realmente aconteceram as coisas naquela noite." 

"O q-quê?"

"Deveria perguntar a tenente o que aconteceu com o Aaron. Ah, como eu sou tolo, nunca vai poder perguntar isso à ela. Os mortos não falam." Steve sentiu as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto antes que pudesse pará-las "Não chore, Larkin. Pense pelo lado positivo. Você não iria querer se casar com ela, certo? Charlotte é apenas um passatempo. Nem você mereceria que uma pessoa como essa fosse a mãe dos seus filhos." o amordaçou novamente e pegou as lamparinas "Deixarei que deduza por si próprio o que estarei fazendo com a sua tenente durante  _toda a noite_. Bons sonhos." ao dizer aquilo ele saiu dali deixando pra trás o moreno e seus pensamentos aterrorizantes.

A ideia de um futuro sem ela o perturbava mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, naquele momento ela praticamente o sufocava. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Se ele já havia se imaginado com ela vinte anos no futuro vendo seus filhos adolescentes crescerem e aprontarem enquanto os dois fingiam não saber? É claro que ele tinha imaginado. Céus, ele sabia que a queria pra sempre desde a primeira vez em que se viram. Não ligava se era um pensamento prematuro ou completamente idiota. A queria para si e ponto final. Sentiu a falta de ar piorar ao imaginar aquele monstro a violando. Tirando proveito de seu corpo tão frágil da forma mais suja do mundo. Acima de tudo, não se perdoaria se aquilo acontecesse. Conhecia alguns homens adeptos à somnophilia*, mas em sua mente essa era uma das formas mais grotescas de se obter um orgasmo. Ouviu um grito vindo da casa, grito esse que provavelmente havia vindo da acompanhante do assassino, e sentiu vontade de rir. A filha da mãe havia sido cúmplice em tudo aquilo, merecia sofrer e gritar. Merecia morrer. O grito dado foi único, Steve não ouviu mais nenhum barulho vindo da casa ou do computador. Seus olhos começaram a pesar, por mais que tentasse se manter acordado e continuar tentando escapar estava claro que não o conseguiria fazer. Caiu no sono dentro de alguns instantes.

Amy sentia o corpo todo doer. Literalmente. O rosto pulsava, o gosto do sangue em seus lábios a incomodava e sabia que um lado da face estava inchando gradativamente. O vento frio em suas pernas expostas pelos shorts jeans a incomodava, mas as marcas arroxeadas por esta eram ainda piores. Vestir aqueles malditos shorts apertados demais só piorava a sua situação. Um líquido escorria por suas partes íntimas e ela não precisaria tirar a roupa para saber que este era sangue. Observou o homem dormindo ao seu lado coberto pelo lençol de algodão. Deus, ele era tão bonito. Teve uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo, deitar por cima de seu peito ouvindo os batimentos de seu coração enquanto ele dormia. Ainda bem que não era uma pessoa impulsiva, só Deus sabia o quanto ele odiava ser tocado quando dormia. Estava surpresa por ele a ter deixado permanecer na cama após transarem. Geralmente a situação era bem diferente. Sorriu com aquilo. A felicidade dele era a felicidade dela, e se pra ser feliz ele precisasse matar três, quatro, cinco ou mil pessoas, que as matasse. Amy não se importaria nem um pouco. Levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro, após fazer xixi percebeu que, sim, havia sangue escorrendo por entre suas pernas. Olhou-se brevemente no espelho, vendo um hematoma se formar ali e os lábios inchados sujos de sangue seco. O sangue da tenente estava misturado ao seu e, por mais que quisesse, sabia que não poderia limpá-lo dali. Ele ficaria furioso. Mirou o seu reflexo apertando os olhos e tentando entender o porquê de alguém como ele se interessar numa pessoa como ela. Havia passado tanto tempo sendo rejeitada por todos ao seu redor que aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido algum. Ainda bem que ele havia se apaixonado por ela. Sorriu pegando o pequeno pacote de comprimidos em sua bolsa. Aquela não era exatamente a droga favorita dele, mas esperava que ficasse feliz com o que ela trouxe. 

"Se não quiser dormir no chão é melhor vir se deitar agora." a voz sonolenta dela a despertou de seus devaneios e ela obedeceu rapidamente. 

Steve despertou ao ouvir um gemido vindo do alto falante do computador. Charlotte provavelmente havia acordado. A luz fraca do sol indicava o começo de um novo dia. A continuação de um pesadelo do qual ele nunca poderia acordar. A imagem na tela mudou do preto para a figura da mulher deitada na maca. Ele pôde observar que ela tremia com força e sua voz havia se tornado um pouco rouca ao que ela tentava ralhar com o homem de pé ao seu lado. Este vestia uma blusa preta e jeans azuis, diferente da roupa do dia anterior, e Larkin se perguntou mentalmente se o casal vivia na tal casa. A porta do celeiro se abriu, a mulher de cabelos castanhos estava completamente acabada. A pele extremamente branca de seu rosto havia absorvido um tom roxo beirando o preto que indicava a punição recebida por ela na noite anterior. Não sabia como diabos aquela mulher ainda estava conseguindo sorrir. Ela colocou uma garrafa de água perto do computador, sentando-se no chão de frente para a tela e parecendo esperar sua próxima ordem. O homem próximo a tenente disse algo no ouvido dela que fez com que ela se debatesse. Em seguida, deferiu socos sobre o rosto dela e, a cada um desses, Steve se via gritando contra a mordaça. Seus gritos transformados em gemidos abafados. O homem torceu uma das mãos dela, causando um barulho perturbador e lhe socou a cara mais algumas vezes. A mulher sentada virou-se brevemente pra trás sorrindo de lado. Ficou ainda mais desesperado ao ver que Charlie havia parado de se mexer por completo. Não podia estar morta. Forçou-se ainda mais contra as amarras, sentindo as cordas arranharem com força as feridas anteriores e percebeu que suas pernas estavam quase se soltando das outras cordas. Moveu-se violentamente, vendo as cordas afrouxarem e sentindo lágrimas que misturavam tristeza à alegria molharem seu rosto. Quando a morena se levantou, cessou os movimentos, não querendo que ela percebesse as cordas frouxas. Viu na tela o homem chamá-la com uma das mãos e ela saiu quase saltitando dali. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao vê-los sorrindo e, praticamente se comendo ao lado de uma tenente possivelmente morta. 

Amy retornou brevemente ao celeiro, levando o computador e se encarregando de arrumar tudo para que os dois saíssem dali de vez. O ouviu pedi-la para se certificar que a mulher estava mesmo morta. Abaixou-se próxima ao rosto da tenente que, em sua opinião, poderia estar bem pior e não a ouviu nem sentiu respirar. Levantou-se sorridente entregando à ele o pequeno pacote que havia comprado especialmente para aquele momento. Ele sorriu, envolvendo-a pela cintura e colocando a mochila sobre um dos ombros. Apontou para a arma que havia ficado na mesinha próxima à maca, ele deu de ombros a puxando pelos cabelos e beijando seus lábios brevemente antes de sorrir com vontade pra ela de novo. Seguiram em direção à velha garagem da casa, observando o Jaguar mal estacionado em frente à essa, e o homem lhe entregou a mochila montando-se na moto branca. Colocaram os capacetes, Amy sentou-se atrás dele o abraçando e sentindo o cheiro másculo que emanava de sua pele, o ronco do motor da moto e a poeira feita por essa na estrada de terra a fizeram sorrir feliz. Finalmente o teria só para si. 

Larkin escutou atento aos barulhos fora do celeiro, o ronco de um motor se afastando da casa o fez sentir um pouco de esperança e seu coração começou a bater acelerado. Esperou alguns minutos, ou horas, antes de começar a tentar se soltar novamente. As pernas se livraram das cordas, flexionou-as por alguns instantes sentindo o sangue circular de maneira normal novamente, e ele começou a chutar a madeira à sua frente com força. Não havia calculado precisamente se aquilo o ajudaria de alguma forma ou não, mas preferia tentar do que morrer ali daquele jeito. Tinha que ajudar Charlotte. Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo ficou ali, chutando a madeira sem parar, antes de sentir a corda que o prendia ceder um pouco. Mais chutes seguiram aqueles, e mais outros, e outros. Quando por fim, a corda se moveu novamente, dessa vez mais rápido do que ele esperava, Steve sentiu o próprio corpo colidir de maneira dolorosa com o chão. Gemeu de dor, viu que agora desfazer os nós que prendiam seus braços à madeira não era tão difícil assim. Soltou-se, massageando os pulsos feridos e tirando a mordaça. Respirou fundo antes de tentar sair dali. Caminhou com cautela pra fora do celeiro, colocando olhos e ouvidos em alerta para qualquer movimento. Franziu o cenho ao ver seu carro na porta da casa que parecia estar prestes a cair por completo. Tentou se mover dentro dessa em silêncio, mas era praticamente impossível o fazer. A madeira quase podre do chão fazia um barulho insuportável a cada passo que ele dava. Subiu as escadas observando seus passos tornarem-se silenciosos a medida que chegava mais e mais perto do segundo andar. Um corredor pequeno o aguardava ali, respirou fundo mais uma vez preparado para socar a cara de quem quer que aparecesse em sua frente, duas das portas estavam abertas e uma delas, a última, fechada. Ao passar pela primeira, viu um quarto vazio com uma cama de casal antiga e poucos móveis distribuídos pelo cômodo. O segundo quarto fez com que ele quase morresse do coração. Charlotte estava neste, deitada sobre a maca e os ferimentos em seu corpo pareciam muito piores do que ele havia imaginado. O cheiro de sangue era mais forte do que qualquer um que ele houvesse sentido antes. Não entraria ali ainda, tinha que se certificar que o lunático não estava na última porta. Abriu-a rapidamente vendo que atrás dessa tudo o que havia era um banheiro vazio. Onde estaria o casal? Não se importava. Agora tudo o que importava à ele era tirar a mulher dali em segurança. Voltou ao cômodo em que ela estava, tentando não se desesperar ainda mais. Aproximou-se dela, percebendo que sua respiração fraca poderia ser considerada inexistente, checou seu pulso e os batimentos também eram fracos. Pelo menos ainda estava viva. 

"Charlotte." chamou em voz baixa sem obter resposta. Continuou a chamando enquanto desamarrava seu corpo da maca. A sensação de dèja vu foi insuportavelmente dolorosa. Tirou a última amarra, que a prendia pelo pescoço e encostou seus lábios no rosto dela sentindo o gosto metálico de seu sangue na ponta da língua. "Charlie, por favor, acorda. Por favor." a chacoalhou levemente pelos ombros vendo seus olhos, agora sem a venda, mexerem-se lentamente e sorriu

A tenente sentiu-se despertar, mas preferiu fingir que ainda estava inconsciente. Todo seu corpo doía, seu joelho latejava e aquela maldita cólica a torturava. Antes estivesse morta. Ouviu alguém lhe chamar baixinho sem reconhecer a voz, sua cabeça estava uma bela bagunça, a pessoa tocou-lhe o rosto levemente antes de a chacoalhar e ela sentiu medo. Será que aquele maluco não havia se cansado das brincadeiras idiotas? Por que é que ele não a podia simplesmente deixar em paz? Era pedir demais? Suas pálpebras pareciam estar permanentemente coladas, teve que fazer uma força maior do que imaginava para abrir os olhos e, quando o fez, desejou que os tivesse mantido fechados. O rosto de Steve estava próximo demais do seu, sentiu as lágrimas fazerem seus olhos arderem e um grito inesperado sair de sua garganta. Ele se afastou rapidamente a observando preocupado, Charlie estranhou as feridas em seu rosto mas aquilo não a impediu de gritar novamente quando ele tentou se aproximar. 

"Hey, tá tudo bem." disse calmo tentando chegar perto dela

"Sai de perto de mim! Sai de perto de mim!" gritou desesperada, percebendo que agora poderia mexer seu corpo como quisesse

"Charlie, por favor, me escuta. Nós temos que sair daqui antes que ele volte." a abraçou, colocando-a sentada, e ela entrou em pânico. Sentia nojo, medo e se sentia confusa. Não queria que ele a tocasse, não queria  _gostar_  do seu toque. Que tipo de pessoa doente ela era? Seu corpo a estava traindo. Não havia outra explicação.

"Não me toque!" o empurrou com os braços cortados sentindo as pequenas feridas a incomodarem.

"Não faz assim." se separou dela a olhando nos olhos - Não me afaste de você. Estou tentando te ajudar. 

"Você é louco! Tire as mãos de mim!" deu um tapa na mão dele que estava sobre seu rosto "Por que não me matou hein? Por que é que você fez isso comigo?" a última frase doeu mais nele do que se ela o tivesse estapeado 

"Eu sei que você está um pouco confusa agora, mas acredite em mim quando digo que nunca faria isso. Foi ele".

"Ele quem, Larkin?" gritou "Você é um desgraçado, nojento. Não vai nem conseguir admitir seu próprio erro? Tire as suas patas sujas do meu corpo." o empurrou novamente chorando, olhou pra mesa ao seu lado vendo o seu ticket pra fora dali a esperando.

"Charlie…" antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela havia destravado a arma e a apontava pra ele com a mão esquerda. 

"Consigo atirar com as duas mãos, seu merda." mal conseguia enxergar o rosto dele através das lágrimas.

"O que você está fazendo?" franziu o cenho confuso sentindo o coração doer ao vê-la naquele estado.

"Por quê? Por que não me matou?" 

"Eu nunca faria isso." 

"Não." apertou a arma contra a cabeça dele "Minta. Pra. Mim." 

"Acha mesmo que se eu quisesse te fazer algum mal eu teria a soltado?" 

"Não me importa. Você é um doente feito todos os outros. Você é nojento." 

"Por favor."

"Cale-se." tentou se levantar ainda apontando a arma pra ele, no momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão e ela se levantou suas vistas escureceram e perdeu o equilíbrio do corpo.

"Vai com calma." a abraçou pela cintura.

"Tira essas mãos imundas de mim." ignorou a dor em seu corpo "Eu vou sair daqui nem que tenha que te matar. Acredite, eu mataria. Vai na frente." apontou a arma na direção da porta "Não tente nenhuma gracinha senão eu juro que atiro em você." 

"Charlotte..."

"Anda!" gritou e ele obedeceu ainda sentindo a dor no peito

"Você tem que acreditar em mim, eu não fiz nada. Por que é que estaria aqui se tivesse feito isso com você? Você não está em condições de andar. Pare com isso e me deixa cuidar de você."

"Se eu ouvir a sua voz mais uma vez, Larkin," arrastou a perna tentando se apoiar com a mão, que ela tinha certeza que estava quebrada, numa das paredes "eu vou explodir essa sua cabeça. 

"Ao menos me deixe te carregar até lá embaixo." 

"Não olhe pra mim! Não me toque! Esse é seu último aviso." ele concordou virando-se pra frente e prosseguindo lentamente tentando não prestar atenção aos gemidos de dor vindos dela acompanhados de fungadas baixas. Descer as escadas nunca foi tão doloroso pra mulher, nem mesmo quando ele a havia jogado de uma escada ela tinha sentido tanta dor, evitou olhar para o próprio corpo não querendo ver o resultado da loucura dele ali. Sua mão tremia com o peso da arma, mas ela não daria o braço a torcer. Respirou aliviada quando desceu o último degrau, sentindo-se fraquejar novamente e observando o emaranhado de cabelos castanhos no homem à sua frente. Sempre pensou que os cabelos deles eram negros. A dor no peito da tenente estava começando a superar a de sua perna latejante. Pigarreou antes de se pronunciar. "Fique aqui dentro, eu vou sair daqui e é melhor que não me siga. Não subestime a minha mira só porque estou desse jeito." caminhou de costas até a porta, vendo os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas e se perguntando o porquê de ele estar tornando sua fuga tão fácil. Talvez fosse aquilo que ele queria no fim das contas. Destruí-la por dentro e por fora e a deixar jogada como um brinquedo velho no chão. Em sua pressa de sair dali, ela tropeçou caindo sobre a terra do lado de fora da casa e gemendo. Por instinto, ele correu até onde Charlotte havia caído na intenção de ajudá-la. 

"Sai de perto de mim!" gritou entre gemidos "Você está se divertindo com isso não está? Me ver agonizar até a morte te deixa com tesão, seu verme?" fechou os olhos com força.

"Charlie..."

"Não me chama assim! Nunca mais." arrastou o corpo na direção do carro dele. O barulho de um motor o fez ficar em alerta. Levantou-se rapidamente observando quarto carros se aproximarem da casa.

"Nós temos que sair daqui! Ele voltou!" deu um passo na direção da mulher que tentava abrir a porta do carro com a mão machucada.

"Não se aproxime!" o barulho das sirenes chamou a atenção dela que tentou se levantar sem sucesso "Socorro!" gritou ao ouvir o barulho dos pneus derrapando sobre a terra.

"Charlotte!" Steve tentou uma última vez se aproximar e ela deu um tiro no ar.

"NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM!" 

"Charlie?" a voz de Anthony ao seu lado a surpreendeu e a maneira com a qual ele a olhou fez todas as dores piorarem "O que aconteceu?" 

"Ele fez isso comigo, Ant. Olha o que ele fez comigo." soluçou ainda apontando a arma para o outro. 

"Coloque as mãos atrás da cabeça e ajoelhe-se!" a voz de Sam atrás do homem os surpreendeu, Larkin a olhou confuso e como se pedisse ajuda "Anda, Larkin! Acabou." ele obedeceu ainda olhando para a mulher. Sam o jogou no chão, algemando suas mãos atrás das costas.

"Abaixe a arma, Charlie." a mão do agente tocou a sua delicadamente.

"Por que isso aconteceu comigo, Ant?" 

"Eu não sei, pequena, mas eu juro que vou descobrir." 

"Preferia que ele tivesse me matado." abraçou o homem com os olhos ainda grudados no outro deitado sobre o chão.

"Fica quietinha ok? Esses machucados tão muito feios, acho melhor esperarmos os paramédicos aqui mesmo." tentou secar as lágrimas dela em vão

"Ele me disse que era ele."

"Ele quem?"

"O açougueiro. É ele." apontou pro homem que agora estava sendo erguido. Sam e Anthony trocaram um olhar nervoso.

"Charlie -" antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa ela já havia desmaiado

"Stephen Larkin" a voz de Sam era quase um sussurro no ouvido dele que não tirava os olhos preocupados da mulher agora inconsciente "Você está preso pelo assassinato de Luna Goldman, Sarah Brown, Luke McNeil, Rachel Castro, Blair Anderson e pela tentativa de assassinato e sequestro de Charlotte Studi. Você tem o direito de permanecer em silencio; tudo o que disser poderá e deverá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem o direito de ter um advogado presente durante qualquer interrogatório. Se não puder pagar um advogado, será assessorado por um defensor público." os paramédicos a colocaram numa maca franzindo o cenho ao olharem o estado em que seu corpo estava "Você entende seus direitos?" virou-se para o homem que parecia segurar o riso

"Você está muito feliz, não está?"

"Eu?" se fez de bobo

"Sim. Agora pode ter a Charlotte toda pra você. Pena que não vai funcionar bem assim, não é mesmo? Porque nós dois sabemos que nem a sua amizade pode oferecer à ela." riu "Você é patético."

"Levem esse verme daqui." o empurrou na direção de uma das viaturas.

"Agente Murphy." um dos policiais disse saindo de dentro da casa.

"Sim?" Anthony segurava a mão da mulher que estava sendo colocada na ambulância.

"Eu acho que você vai querer ver o que encontramos."

*Somnophilia: a ‘síndrome da princesa adormecida’, uma parafilia do tipo predatória na qual a excitação erótica e facilitação ou obtenção de orgasmo são causadas por e dependem de carícias eróticas num indivíduo dormindo e que podem também levar ao despertar deste mesmo. Incluem penetração ou sexo oral, mas não envolvem violência

 


	26. Twenty Six

Eles agora estavam num carro popular prateado que seguia no limite mínimo de velocidade pela estrada praticamente vazia. Haviam tomado um banho e se trocado, o cheiro de loção pós barba dele a deixava nas nuvens e até fazia com que Amy se esquecesse do cabelo molhado grudado em suas costas que tanto a incomodava. Ainda sentia os efeitos do PCP*, sua coordenação motora estava completamente fodida, a respiração fraca, suava um pouco e tinha certeza que se tentasse falar ninguém a entenderia. O homem não parecia estar tão afetado assim. Não fosse pelos movimentos involuntários feitos por seu olho esquerdo e a maneira com a qual ele encarava o horizonte, como se não houvesse nada ali, ela nem diria que ele havia engolido os comprimidos. Estacionou o carro num motel beira de estrada, já estavam acostumados à estes, seguindo até a recepção e ela não o seguiu. Não o fazia sem antes receber um ‘ok’da parte dele. Voltou ao carro com uma chave na mão a chamando com a outra e ela pegou a mochila sorridente o seguindo. O número ’23’ na porta do quarto o fez rir e ela o acompanhou como sempre fazia. Depois de alguns minutos rindo, as mãos fortes dele a jogaram na cama, ele subiu pelo corpo dela jogando suas roupas no chão e sorrindo. Seus olhos azuis a encararam tão profundamente que Amy se sentiu ficar vermelha, ele sorriu de lado a beijando de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes. Quando se separou dela, viu outra pessoa por baixo de seu corpo e aquilo só o fez sorrir mais abertamente. Se sentia invencível. 

"Acorda." chacoalhou o corpo dela que estava sobre sofá do quarto.

"Hm? O que aconteceu?" levantou em alerta.

"Vista-se. E se prepare pois hoje nós vamos nos divertir." apertou seu queixo sorrindo.

**

 

"Olhe para elas, senhor Larkin." apontou para as fotos na mesa "Não sente nem um pouco de remorso ou compaixão por essas pobres mulheres?" o encarou com o cenho franzido e o outro continuou calado "Eu, sinceramente, esperava que estivéssemos errados sobre o seu envolvimento com estes crimes. Não sabe o quanto me deixa honestamente triste ter que encarar o corpo de Charlotte depois do que você fez. Triste e furioso." passou as mãos pelos cabelos "Tem sorte desse caso estar nas mãos do FBI, se o capitão Hagman tivesse de te interrogar você provavelmente não ficaria muito feliz." Steve suspirou fundo sem dizer nada "Se confessar agora será melhor pra você. O juri pode te conceder a prisão perpétua. Pra que isso aconteça você tem que falar comigo." o outro encarou as próprias mãos e Anthony perdeu a paciência caminhando em direção à porta.

"Falarei com meus advogados" o agente se virou pra ele "e com a Charlotte." Anthony riu.

"Se depender de mim, você não a verá antes de ir a julgamento."

**

 

"Oh meu Deus!" Sofia abraçou o marido após ouvir o que o médico havia dito.

"Foi melhor assim." ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Ela é apenas uma criança, John, não merece nada disso." 

"Pelo menos agora se livrou desse monstro de vez." 

"Minha Charlotte." observou a mulher na cama ainda chorando "O que fizemos de errado?"

"Nada. A única pessoa que fez algo errado vai apodrecer dentro da cadeia." o telefone dela tocou. 

"Hey Jay," sorriu fracamente "ela já saiu da cirurgia. Está dormindo." pausa "A patela esquerda dela quebrou, três dedos da mão direita também, ela está toda cortada, Jared." pausa "Não é culpa sua, filho. Ninguém poderia imaginar isso. Não cancele a turnê por causa disso okay? Você sabe que não é o que a sua irmã iria querer." 

Em seu sonho Charlotte caminhava pela casa em que havia crescido, o cheiro particular de mogno misturado ao floral que a mãe tanto gostava a fizeram sorrir e subir as escadas à sua frente ainda mais rápido. O grande corredor estava vazio. Abriu a porta de seu quarto observando o mural de fotos na parede. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver as fotos de infância com Jared, Anthony e, mais tarde, Lauren. O sol que entrava pelas janelas desapareceu repentinamente, seu rosto nas fotos também sumiu e ela sentiu o sangue começar a jorrar por todo o corpo. Gritou assustada ao ver a figura do homem em que costumava confiar atrás de si. Ele sorria com uma faca nas mãos e o sangue dela nos lábios. Seus olhos abriram-se, sua respiração se tornou descompassada e o teto iluminado por lâmpadas fluorescentes desconhecidas a fez entrar em pânico. Começou a se debater descontroladamente sentindo a perna esquerda pesar. A enfermeira adentrou o quarto, assegurando a tenente de que tudo estava bem e, ainda assim, ela continuava a se debater. Somente ao ouvir a senhora falar em ‘calmante’ ela se aquietou, pedindo pelo amor de Deus que a mulher não a drogasse. Não queria voltar para aquele sonho. Demorou tanto para conseguir se livrar de sonhos ruins, tinha a plena certeza que não conseguiria se livrar daquele tão cedo. 

"Oi princesa." a voz de seu pai a despertou de seus devaneios.

"Pai! Mãe!" sorriu ao vê-los antes de começar a chorar.

"Filha, tá tudo bem? Devemos chamar a enfermeira?" sua mãe disse preocupada.

"Sim. Não precisa chamar ninguém." respirou fundo "Não sei porque chorei." riu sem vontade.

"Tudo bem, não tem que se explicar. Nós entendemos." a outra sorriu "Está com fome ou sede?"

"Um pouco de sede. O que aconteceu?" Sofia não sabia se podia lhe dar água e, francamente, não se importava se não pudesse. 

"Bem…"

"Depois que o suspeito foi apreendido" a voz de seu pai demonstrava toda a raiva que ele sentia "você veio para cá e eles tiveram que fazer uma cirurgia no seu joelho." 

"Como vocês chegaram aqui? Quando?"

"Ontem à noite." passou a mão pequena pelos cabelos da outra.

"Faz quanto tempo que estou aqui?"

"Te trouxeram ontem de manhã. Agora são mais ou menos oito da noite." John tentou sorrir sem muito sucesso.

"E quando vou poder ir embora?"

"Só o médico poderá dizer." o homem passou a mão pelo rosto "Vou tomar um café." não esperou resposta alguma antes de sair.

"O que há com ele?" 

"Seu pai está cansado, nós dois estamos, te ver assim é doloroso demais pra ele." olhou para o chão. Só então Charlotte tentou ver o próprio corpo direito. Sua perna estava engessada da coxa aos pés, assim como três dedos da mão direita, podia sentir os pontos na coxa direita e ver os infinitos curativos em seus braços. Levantou a bata de hospital vendo um grande curativo sobre a própria barriga e percebendo que a ferida na perna era bem pior do que imaginava, e de onde surgiram aquelas queimaduras de cigarro? 

"Quando o médico virá conversar comigo?"

"Em breve, eu acho. Quer mais alguma coisa?" 

"Minha bolsa está aqui?" a mais velha concordou "Pode me dar o meu iPod?" ela o fez "Obrigada." 

"Quer conversar sobre o ocorrido?" 

"Não." se pudesse nem pensaria em nada daquilo.

"Tem certeza? Posso conversar com alguns dos meus amigos na cidade."

"Eu quero ir pra casa, mãe." jogou o iPod no chão ao perceber que todas as músicas ali a lembravam  _ele_.

"Oh, filha." a abraçou "Anthony disse que terá que se afastar até que sua perna se recupere. Assim que você depor nós pegaremos o primeiro vôo pra Cleveland, okay?"

"Certo." ouviram batidas na porta.

"Senhorita Studi?" um homem de meia idade disse sorridente.

"Sim." 

"Sou o doutor Baylis." ela tentou sorrir de volta "Bom, vamos ao que interessa, você sofreu fraturas múltiplas na patela. O osso se quebrou em mais de três partes e, por isso, tivemos que fazer a cirurgia pra corrigir isso. Os fragmentos de ossos foram removidos e eu tive que anexar o tendão solto ao osso patelar remanescente. Usamos uma combinação de fios e pinos no procedimento. Você terá que permanecer com o gesso por aproximadamente seis semanas e, depois disso, fazer muita fisioterapia. Teve sorte, existem casos de fraturas como as suas que são praticamente irreparáveis. Quando o gesso for removido teremos também que te passar alguns exercícios para fortalecer os músculos da coxa que foram enfraquecidos por ficarem imóveis. Não preciso nem dizer que não deve colocar muito peso sobre essa perna, certo?" sorriu "Existem alguns efeitos a longo prazo como artrites, fraqueza muscular e dor crônica. Falaremos desses depois."

"Okay." apertou a mão da mãe com força.

"Quanto aos outros ferimentos, você tomou quinze pontos na perna então terá que retornar aqui ou ir ao seu médico tirá-los." assentiu com a cabeça "Os ferimentos no braço, no rosto e os cortes na barriga, ainda que profundos, não precisaram de pontos. É possível que" pigarreou "a cicatriz na sua barriga se torne permanente. Você pode fazer uma cirurgia plástica corretora no futuro." as mulheres se olharam "Fora isso, não tem mais nada. Nós fizemos um rape kit* em você, tenho certeza que já é familiarizada com isso" ela engoliu em seco sem olhar pra outra "e não há provas de que houve agressão sexual." 

"Isso é ótimo, doutor." Sofia se pronunciou.

"Quando poderei ir pra casa?"

"Gostaríamos de te manter aqui por pelo menos mais quarenta e oito horas, só pra nos certificarmos de que tudo está bem." bufou frustrada "Não se preocupe, antes que perceba já vai estar em casa."

"Assim espero." eles riram,

"Bom, se precisarem de mais alguma coisa é só chamarem a enfermeira."

"Obrigada." 

Charlotte se manteve atônita ou inconsciente pelas próximas doze horas. Estar naquele mesmo hospital depois de cinco anos na situação em que se encontrava não era nada confortante. Pior ainda eram os olhares de raiva, pena e preocupação vindos dos pais. Por volta das nove da manhã do dia seguinte ela, finalmente, conseguiu fazer com que eles a deixassem em paz por alguns minutos quando fossem ao hotel tomarem banho. Quando eles saíram, ela pôde ver um policial protegendo a porta de seu quarto. Só então ela se permitiu pensar nos dias anteriores. Por mais que odiasse pensar assim, não conseguia enfiar na própria cabeça o que Steve havia feito. Era como se uma parte dela, a maior parte, se negasse a aceitar que ele lhe faria algum mal.  _’Idiota!’_  deu um tapa na própria cara sentindo os dedos atingirem o lado inchado do rosto. Só de pensar em tudo o que eles fizeram, no que havia deixado que ele fizesse consigo, ela sentia nojo. Queria poder arrancar a pele do próprio corpo e arranjar uma nova que ficasse no lugar desta. Não havia dor física forte o suficiente que pudesse ser comparada ao que ela estava sentindo dentro do peito. Era como se um parasita houvesse tomado conta de seu coração e, por fim, tivesse consumido cada pedacinho dele. Se sentia completamente vazia. Usada. Antes que pudesse se impedir, estava chorando de novo, tudo o que fizera durante seu  _relacionamento_  com Larkin havia sido chorar, chorar e chorar. Se sentia egoísta por estar pensando no que ela sofrera nas mãos daquele monstro ao invés de pensar em todas aquelas mulheres que tiveram suas vidas terminadas por causa dele. Sentia nojo de si mesma. Como diabos continuaria trabalhando na cidade sabendo que todos julgariam sua incompetência? Talvez se tivesse o prendido mais cedo, ao invés de dormido com ele repetidas vezes, alguma das vítimas ainda estivesse viva. Era tudo sua culpa. Ligou a televisão pela primeira vez desde acordar e lá estava ele, sendo arrastado de cabeça baixa em meio à multidão. Por impulso, ela jogou o controle na tela do aparelho vendo esta rachar e fazer um barulho alto demais. O policial entrou no quarto para se certificar que tudo estava bem, ao encontrá-la aos prantos ele saiu dali rapidamente em silêncio. Algum tempo depois, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

"Olá Charlotte. Está tudo bem?" 

"Sim."

"Não comeu muito do café da manhã," observou a bandeja "está tendo dificuldades em usar a mão esquerda?"

"Não, só estou um pouco sem fome." tentou sorrir.

"É normal isso depois de uma cirurgia. Em breve seu apetite voltará ao que era antes." mirou uma prancheta que tinha em mãos "Tem uma pessoa querendo te visitar." 

"Uma pessoa?" 

"Sim. O nome dele é Mark Elliot." estranho, não conhecia ninguém com aquele nome "Posso deixá-lo entrar?"

"Acho que sim." abriu a porta e por ela entrou um homem completamente desconhecido. Ele era da mesma altura que seu pai, os olhos esverdeados passavam um ar de calmaria, sua barba era tingida com alguns fios brancos assim como seu cabelo preto e ele usava um tubo em seu nariz que se conectava à um cilindro de oxigênio que carregava numa bolsa sobre os ombros. Era um homem relativamente bonito, parecia ser simpático e a maneira com a qual ele a olhava era um pouco perturbadora.

"Charlotte Studi?" 

"Isso." 

"Meu nome é Mark Elliot." 

"Em que posso ser útil, senhor Elliot?" esperava que ele não fosse um cidadão de bem que a odiasse por quase ter deixado o açougueiro escapar.

"Hm, er, isso era bem mais fácil na minha cabeça." ela riu.

"Se não disser logo é perigoso esquecer." encarou o sorriso dela com um olhar triste.

"Não se apavore quando eu disser isso, okay?" agora ela estava mais que assustada.

"Desembuche logo, senhor Elliot, antes que eu seja obrigada a te expulsar daqui." colocou o dedo sobre o botão que chamava a enfermeira.

"Bem, eu sou seu pai." 

"V-você o quê?" engasgou com a própria saliva ao escutar aquilo.

"Oh, céus, eu deveria ter dito isso de uma maneira mais sutil. Quer que eu chame a enfermeira?" 

"N-não," tossiu mais um pouco "estou bem. Como assim pai? De onde tirou isso? Esse tipo de brincadeira não tem graça." já tinha um pai, e a pessoa que doou o esperma que a trouxe ao mundo ela também já conhecia.

"Posso me sentar?" apontou para a cadeira encostada na parede.

"Por favor." 

"Então. Por onde começamos?" suspirou "A história é longa, acredito que já saiba quem é sua mãe biológica, certo?"

"Certo." não iria citar nomes, tinha que ver até onde a história daquele homem teria fundamento."

"Com toda aquela história de turnês, ir para a escola se tornou um pouco difícil pra Selena, foi decidido então que ela teria um professor particular para que pudesse se formar a tempo." olhou pras próprias mãos parecendo envergonhado "O professor era eu. Nossa diferença de idade não era muito grande, mas ainda assim um relacionamento entre nós dois não seria bem visto por ninguém. O fato de eu ser professor dela só pioraria as coisas." 

"Continue…" arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

"Quando… _aquilo_  aconteceu, o ataque, nós já estávamos juntos por quase dois anos. Queríamos contar à todos a verdade, mas não sabíamos como. Ela escondeu o ocorrido de mim até que descobriu estar grávida" os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas "e eu fiz a maior besteira do mundo." 

"Q-que foi?" de alguma forma, Charlie já sabia a resposta praquilo.

"Terminei tudo. Disse a ela que não a queria ver. Nunca me arrependi de algo tanto quanto me arrependo disso." secou suas lágrimas "Ela só estava naquele específico hotel por minha causa, para se encontrar comigo e a gente consertar tudo. A única coisa que eu vi dela naquele dia foi o seu corpo ensanguentado no lobby." 

"Chega. Não quero mais ouvir isso." 

"Eu tentei, junto à Hillary, tomar a sua guarda, mas eles não queriam saber. Nunca te deixaria cair nas mãos do governo, Charlotte, nunca. Eles me viram como um pedófilo irresponsável, depois de saber do que aconteceu com a sua mãe e de ouvirem aquele monstro dizer que a matou, não quiseram me ouvir. Simplesmente te tiraram de mim."

"E" respirou fundo "você veio aqui por quê?"

"Achei que tinha o direito de saber a verdade. De saber que, sim, existiam pessoas que se importavam com você." 

"Pode se retirar agora." 

"Mas..."

"Por favor, não me faça gritar." 

"Tudo bem, sei que é informação demais pra absorver num só dia. Deixo meu número aqui com você, se quiser falar comigo é só me ligar. Não demore. Não sei por quanto tempo mais esse enfisema vai me deixar viver." sorriu fracamente. Charlotte encarou o espaço que ele ocupava por vários minutos depois que ele saiu dali. Quem diabos havia enviado aquele homem pra lhe atormentar? Não duvidava nada que Michael estava por trás disso. Maldito. Por que será então que o que ele disse havia tocado seu coração? Estava sensível demais. Aquilo não era bom. Deitou-se na cama encarando a televisão rachada e pensando em qual seria seu próximo passo. O que aconteceria quando saísse dali.

**

Abriu os olhos assustado encarando o cômodo cinza em que se encontrava. Tinha pegado no sono momentaneamente e em pouco tempo sido assombrado por um fantasma do passado que havia estranhamente se aliado à garota que não saía de sua mente. Ver as duas mulheres o acusando de coisas que não tinha feito, o chamando de monstro e por fim se afastando dele completamente cobertas em sangue não era nada prazeroso. Através da pequena janela, pôde ver que ainda estava escuro do lado de fora, não havia dormido nem uma hora inteira. O corredor onde as celas se encontravam também estava escuro, salvo por algumas lâmpadas solitárias que ajudariam os guardas a se locomoverem por ali, encarou seu cubículo suspirando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Como a vida havia lhe dado mais uma rasteira. Era como se ele não merecesse o mínimo de felicidade. Não era digno nem daquilo. Seu uniforme laranja era feito de um tecido cascudo que irritava sua pele, fazendo-o coçar o ombro esquerdo inúmeras vezes e o colocando num mau humor automático. Teria um encontro com os advogados da família em algumas horas, tinha que pensar claramente no que os diria e como faria aquilo. Sua mente o levou de volta ao momento em que viu a tenente pela última vez e ele se forçou a não chorar. Nunca havia chorado tanto por uma pessoa como fizera com ela. A dor não era só por tê-la visto naquele estado, era também por ter visto o quanto ela o temia e, pior de tudo, que ela provara mais uma vez o quanto não confiava nele.Charlotte tinha prometido que iria confiar na palavra dele e, mais uma vez, havia mentido. Pensar naquilo o deixava um pouco furioso, mas ele não sabia se tinha mesmo direito de se sentir assim. Não fazia ideia de como reagiria caso fosse o contrário.  _’Como eu deixei que isso acontecesse?’_  a pergunta se repetia diversas vezes em sua própria mente. Precisava se explicar. Precisava de ver o brilho costumeiro nos olhos dela ao que ela o mirasse. Não conseguiria sobreviver sabendo que ela o odiava.

O barulho das celas sendo eletronicamente destrancadas o despertou de seus pensamentos, só então ele percebeu que o sol já brilhava com força no céu azul e os guardas anunciaram o café da manhã. Steve não era idiota, sabia que assim como a maioria das coisas no mundo o sistema carcerário era movido a dinheiro. Pagando as pessoas certas, a quantidade certa, era praticamente impossível não se viver em paz num presídio. Por enquanto ele estava detido numa cadeia menor, em breve seria transferido para o presídio estadual e só de pensar naquilo seu coração acelerava de uma maneira assustadora. Comeu a gororoba servida ali observando os outros detentos o encararem curioso. Estava sentado numa mesa isolada e duvidava muito que qualquer um deles fosse se atrever a sentar ao seu lado. As horas passaram lentamente até que ele finalmente pôde conversar com os homens de terno que o ajudariam a sair dali. Jonathan os acompanhava e o estado em que se encontrava parecia pior do que o do próprio Larkin. 

"Steve." Caleb, filho de David, cumprimentou.

"Olá senhores." 

"Hey." Jon tentou sorrir sem muito sucesso.

"E então?" o moreno perguntou ao se sentar.

"Temos um caso muito difícil em mãos." Eddie se pronunciou "Além da testemunha, também temos o seu carro na cena do crime, impressões digitais suas por várias partes da casa, o corpo encontrado em sua propriedade há alguns meses e a polícia ainda disse ter um elemento surpresa a ser mostrado nos tribunais."

"Merda." 

"Os ferimentos que você sofreu podem também ser considerados auto-infligidos, então nem isso está em seu favor."

"Como está a Charlotte?" 

"Não acha que deveria estar se preocupando com você, Larkin?" 

"Ela está no hospital." o amigo disse baixo ao perceber que o outro estava prestes a pular no pescoço de Caleb.

"Então está viva, certo?" sorriu fraco.

"Sim."

"É isso que importa."

"Nós estamos, literalmente, à espera de um milagre, Steve. Sem um desses é praticamente impossível te tirar daqui." 

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo de novo."

"Nem eu." Jon se levantou

"A promotoria não vai ter nem um pouco de pena de você. A essa hora já estão quebrando os lacres nos seus arquivos criminais de quinze anos atrás-" 

"Tive uma ideia." 

"Tem certeza que não quer confessar?" Eddie perguntou como se não houvesse sido interrompido.

"Prefiro morrer a ter que confessar algo que não fiz."

"Qual a sua ideia?" Caleb indagou.

"Vocês acham que conseguem trazer um desenhista pra me ver?" 

"Possivelmente."

"Por quê?" Jonathan franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu vi quem fez isso. Ele filmou tudo. Talvez consigam achá-lo com um retrato falado."

"Você sabe que a polícia não vai simplesmente deixar que coloquemos o retrato de um estranho nos jornais sem provas concretas, certo?"

"E todos nós sabemos que conseguimos encontrar esse cara sem a ajuda da polícia."

"Certo." Caleb sorriu "Amanhã traremos o desenhista aqui."

"Jon" o outro levantou a cabeça "quando irá visitar a Charlie?"

"Não irei."

"Não?"

"Lauren terminou comigo." 

"Por m-minha causa?" o outro deu de ombros "Merda." 

"Em todo caso" Eddie se meteu no meio da conversa "não é aconselhável que fale com ela. A menos que ela decida retirar a queixa."

"Ela nunca faria isso."  _’e eu nunca mais a verei’_  


*PCP: Fenilciclidina, conhecido também como pó de anjo ou poeira da lua

*Rape Kit: é um conjunto de itens usados por uma equipe médica para a coleta e preservação de provas físicas na sequência de uma acusação de agressão sexual que pode ser usado na investigação de estupro. Muito comum nos Estados Unidos.

 


	27. Twenty Seven

Amy observava a garota de olhos puxados tremer dos pés à cabeça quando o homem se aproximava dela. Pensava que depois da morte deCharlotte ele desistiria daquilo. Como estava enganada. Os três se encontravam num casebre abandonado no meio de uma mata isolada. Havia aobrigado convencido a raptar a garota, afirmando que nunca tinha tido uma tão nova e tentando explicar à mulher o quanto aquilo seria divertido. Haviam pequenos cortes no rosto dela, suas roupas haviam desaparecido quase que por completo e seus braços finos estavam se tornando roxos por causa das cordas que a amarravam à uma das pilastras. Ela gritou, se debateu e teve até a coragem de mordê-lo com força antes de implorar pela morte. Depois que ela havia morrido, o ritual costumeiro se iniciou. Primeiro ele usava vagarosamente o corpo inconsciente da garota, depois, com muito mais força e pressa, ele urrava sobre o da mulher. Enquanto o ajudava a drenar o sangue do corpo da menina, ela pensou no quanto sua vida havia mudado, no quanto estava infeliz. Nem mesmo as drogas que eles haviam consumido nos últimos dias conseguiam deixar aquele sentimento dormente. Não era isso que ela queria, será que o homem não conseguia entender? Queria que a mulher que o fez mal morresse e que depois eles desaparecessem no mundo juntos. Sozinhos. Sem garotinhas de treze anos. Ou mulheres de mais de vinte. Ou idosas virgens. Não conseguia se imaginar sem o homem, não aceitaria viver sem ele então, como uma menina obediente, abaixava a cabeça e suportava o que ele lhe dava. Da maneira que aquilo viesse. 

"Minha garota." sorriu pra ela sujando seu rosto com o sangue da outra e, por um instante, Amy pensou que ele falasse com outra pessoa.

**

"Como você está?" a doutora perguntou preocupada.

"Bem, vou embora pra casa hoje o que é um alívio."

"É ótimo ouvir isso." tentou sorrir, mas uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

"O que aconteceu, Lauren? Por que está chorando?" a abraçou confusa.

"Terminei com o Jonathan."

"O quê? Como assim? Por quê?"

"Não posso ficar com uma pessoa que apoia um assassino, Charlotte." 

"Oh, Lauren. Você não precisava fazer isso. Eles são amigos. Se eu estivesse no lugar do Stephen você faria o mesmo." 

"Não porque você nunca faria mal para uma pessoa inocente. Você não faria mal nem pra uma pessoa ruim." 

"É." engoliu em seco "Pode ser. Ainda assim, penso que devem conversar e se acertar."

"Estou decidida. Não vou voltar atrás."

"E o seu coração como fica?"

"Como é que o seu está?" a tenente olhou pras próprias mãos "Foi o que eu pensei."

"E…" apontou pra barriga dela.

"Vou abortar."

"O QUÊ?"

"Não posso ter essa criança assim, Charlie." 

"Então vai simplesmente matá-la?"

"É para o bem de todos."

"Lauren, pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso. Você vai se arrepender."

"Não vou não."

"Por favor, se você me ama mesmo, pense melhor sobre isso. Não tome uma decisão precipitada." 

"Meu horário na clínica é daqui a oito dias. Duvido que algo vá me fazer mudar de ideia até lá."

"E pensar que há menos de uma semana estávamos naquela clínic..." parou de falar quando ouviu a outra chorar "Desculpa! Eu e a minha boca."

"Tudo bem, sério." 

"Com licença." doutor Baylis bateu na porta "É nesse quarto que tem uma paciente desesperada pra ir embora?" eles riram.

"Sim."

"Bom, assine esses papeis e pode se considerar livre de mim." entregou a ela a prancheta vendo-a assinar animada "Lembre-se de todos os cuidados que te falei pra tomar. Nem pense em andar sem muletas ou sem uma cadeira de rodas." 

"Pode deixar, doutor, a outra doutora aqui não vai me deixar esquecer." apontou pra mulher de pé ao lado da cama.

"Ótimo. Pode ajudá-la a tirar o curativo da barriga hoje à noite. Não mexa muito nesses cortes, okay? Para evitar que eles fiquem piores." 

"Sim, senhor." bateu continência.

"Seus pais estão do lado de fora, a enfermeira deve chegar com a cadeira de rodas em" foi interrompido pela mulher batendo na porta e riu "exatamente agora. Boa sorte, Charlotte."

"Obrigada." 

A enfermeira a ajudou a se sentar na cadeira de rodas, saíram do quarto vendo a mãe dela sorridente como sempre e seu pai conversar com Tiffany baixo franzindo o cenho. Foram em direção à porta, onde Roman já os esperava com os carros e logo em seguida seguiram para a casa dos Rosingdale, onde Charlotte e sua família ficariam até que ela retornasse pra Cleveland. Não podia nem cogitar a ideia de ficar no próprio apartamento sabendo que tudo lá estaria infestado com lembranças  _dele_. Com o maldito cheiro  _dele_. Teria que mandar queimarem tudo que estava lá dentro pra que se esquecesse que ele um dia já existiu, mas Charlotte sabia bem o quanto a justiça no país era lenta. E o quanto muitas vezes ela não funcionava. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando esquecer daquele julgamento maldito, e sorriu para a mãe que tentava manter uma conversa consigo. A casa de férias dos pais de Lauren era bem espaçosa, espaçosa até demais para uma família composta por três pessoas, os cachorrinhos de Tiffany pulavam animados com a presença dos visitantes e aquilo fez com que a tenente sorrisse abertamente. Seu pai a carregou até o segundo andar para o quarto da amiga onde ela ficaria, ela ralhou com aquilo já se sentindo como se tivesse voltado à infância e ele apertou seu nariz. Sabia que os pais se aproveitariam da situação para tratá-la como um bebê. A cama king size era mais que confortável e grande o suficiente para as duas, ainda assim Charlie sentia como se estivesse invadindo o espaço da doutora que dispensou os comentários inúteis da mais nova e se jogou na cama junto à ela. Assistiram alguns filmes antes do jantar e, logo, lá estava John carregando sua garotinha escada abaixo novamente. A careta que ela fazia ao que o homem a pegava no colo era ‘simplesmente adorável’ de acordo com os outros. Lauren a ensinaria como usar as muletas no dia seguinte. As mulheres da casa auxiliaram no banho e deixaram as amigas no quarto. A mais velha pulou ao lembrar-se do comentário do médico.

"Temos que tirar o seu curativo da barriga."

"Será que vai doer?" 

"Provavelmente um pouco, esses esparadrapos são um pesadelo."

"Você diz isso à todos os seus pacientes? Porque se disser eu realmente não entendo como alguém ainda se consulta com você."

"Besta." deu um tapinha na cabeça dela.

"Okay, estou preparada."

"Vou tentar fazer isso não doer muito okay?" a outra, que já havia se deitado, concordou de olhos fechados. A doutora levantou a blusa da amiga, vendo o enorme curativo que cobria praticamente toda a extensão de seu abdomen, puxou a fita com todo o cuidado possível revelando pouco a pouco cortes tão profundos que ela se surpreendeu em não ver nenhum ponto ali. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que havia uma marca de mordida próxima ao começo dos cortes e ela encarou a mensagem curiosa. "Pronto." 

"Obrigada, quase não doeu." cobriu-se rapidamente.

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?" 

"Não, na verdade não." 

"Tudo bem, te entendo. Pode contar comigo quando estiver preparada pra falar sobre o assunto."

"Certo."  _'como se eu fosse mesmo falar com alguém sobre isso’_  


"Vamos dormir então?"

"Simbora! Esses remédios pra dor estão me deixando mega lerda."

"Coisa que você sempre foi." tomou um tapa forte ao que disse aquilo "E violenta também."

**

John Studi encarava as imagens no monitor incrédulo. A última vez em que havia sentido tanta raiva fora há vinte e três anos atrás, quando soube do estado em que seu filho estava quando foi finalmente resgatado pelas assistentes sociais. Isso aqui era muito pior. Ainda não conseguia entender o que levava uma pessoa à ser tão cruel com uma menina tão doce feito Charlotte. Não fazia sentido. Sabia que ela nunca deveria ter entrado naquela carreira, mas a garota era mais parecida com o pai do que gostava de admitir. Teimosa feito uma mula. As fitas de segurança do presídio texano mostravam a preparação e a fuga de um Larkin de dezenove anos. Adolescentes são impulsivos, sim, mas aquilo era só uma amostra do que o homem estava disposto a fazer. E pensar que ele havia acreditado no outro quando almoçaram juntos. Fechou a mão em um punho vendo os nós dos dedos se tornarem brancos, desejava que o pescoço do homem estivesse entre seus dedos e que pudesse tirar-lhe a vida com as próprias mãos. Só de lembrar-se do estado físico e emocional em que sua filha se encontrava ele sentia fogo sair pelas narinas. Maldito. Iria pagar. Nem que fosse a última coisa que John fizesse, ele iria pagar. 

"Que fique gravado no registro o seguinte:" a voz grave de Anthony declarou "este é o depoimento da tenente Charlotte Studi sobre o evento que teve início na última quarta feira, 14 de Novembro de 2012. Ela será interrogada por mim, SSA Anthony Murphy e pelo capitão da divisão de homicídios de Miami, Samuel Hagman."

"Diga seu nome, por favor." Sam se pronunciou 

"Charlotte Studi." 

"Soletre o sobrenome." ela o fez "Sua data de nascimento." 

"17 de março de 1989." 

"Seu endereço." 

"Rua Essex, 432, apartamento 4A, Aventura, Flórida." 

"E o que aconteceu na quarta feira, senhorita Studi?"

"Stephen Larkin me sequestrou."

"Você sabe pra onde ele te levou?" 

"Não."

"Pôde vê-lo quando ele te abduziu?"

"Não." 

"E como pode afirmar que foi ele quem o fez?" Anthony perguntou.

"Ouvi sua voz enquanto ele me torturava."

"E tem certeza que era a voz de Stephen Larkin?"

"Absoluta." mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Disse que ele a torturou, certo?" 

"Sim."

"Pode-nos dizer como?"

"Eu estava vendada o tempo todo, mas pude sentir um objeto colidindo com meu joelho esquerdo e o senti cortar-me com lâminas diferentes várias vezes."

"Estava consciente durante toda a tortura?" 

"Não. Fui sedada duas vezes e desmaiei numa terceira." 

"E a voz que ouviu era de quem?" sabia que aquelas perguntas eram necessárias, não era sua primeira vez dando um testemunho, mas ouvir aquilo sendo perguntado de milhões de vezes seguidas a fazia querer socar a cara de Sam.

"Stephen Larkin."

"Quando isso aconteceu?"

"14 de Novembro de 2012."

"Ele foi o responsável pela fratura em sua perna?"

"Sim."

"E pelos outros ferimentos em seu corpo?"

"Também."

"Como escapou?"

"Acordei desamarrada, encontrei minha arma e decidi tentar."

"O senhor Larkin tentou impedir que escapasse?" o moreno a observou curioso

"Não."

"Nenhuma vez?"

"Nenhuma vez."

"Então depois de torturá-la ele simplesmente a deixou ir embora?"

"É o que parece." 

"Qual era o comportamento dele quando isso aconteceu?"

"Estava nervoso, preocupado, parecia achar que havia outra pessoa ali e que essa pessoa nos faria mal."

"A vocês dois?"

"Sim."

"Acredita que o senhor Larkin possa sofrer de dupla personalidade?"

"Não tenho certeza."

"Tinha algum relacionamento com o senhor Larkin?" ela podia ver o sorriso que o loiro estava se forçando a engolir.

"Sim."

"E qual era esse?"

"Ele era meu namorado."

"Tem certeza de que foi ele mesmo quem fez isso?"

"Claro."

"Suas acusações não vêm de uma briga entre os dois, certo?" ela bufou nervosa.

"Não." disse entre os dentes.

"O senhor Larkin escreveu essa mensagem em sua barriga?" Anthony colocou a foto na frente dela que não a olhou.

"Sim." 

"E foi ele quem causou as queimaduras e cortes por seu corpo, certo?"

"Sim."

"Encontramos também algumas marcas de mordidas e hematomas antigos contra a parte traseira de suas pernas. Foram causados pelo senhor Larkin?"

"S-sim." suas mãos estavam suando.

"E por que não o denunciou para a delegacia de mulheres? Tinha medo?"

"Não, não é isso."

"Por favor, explique."

"Foi consensual." 

"COMO É QUE É?" Hagman não conseguiu controlar o próprio grito.

"Acalme-se senhor Hagman. Acho que nós entendemos, tenente." sorriu agradecida para o agente.

"Não vou me acalmar coisa alguma." virou-se para o escrivão "Quero as minhas próximas declarações fora do registro." voltou-se pra mulher "Como teve a coragem de deixar aquele merda te bater depois de tudo aquilo, Charlotte?"

"Sam..."

"Não precisa se explicar, Charlie." 

"Claro que precisa. Daqui a pouco vai dizer que ele  _também_  te estuprou." o silêncio tomou conta da sala e a mulher sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. 

"Acho que já temos informação suficiente. Interrogarei-a novamente se for preciso. Podem sair." Anthony olhou para os outros dois homens que obedeceram relutantes "Charlie…" ela começou a chorar antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

"D-desculpa. Eu não sei o que há comigo, só choro, choro e choro."

"Não tem problema."

"Isso tá sendo mais dificil do que eu pensava." respirou fundo.

"Já, já isso acaba."

"Não vai me perguntar nada?"

"Não. Você vai falar quando quiser falar." passou a mão pelo rosto ainda um pouco inchado dela que sorriu.

"Obrigada."

"Sem problemas." 

"Acho melhor eu ir embora."

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro, manda bala." 

"É uma coisa muito difícil, vou entender se não quiser fazer."

"Eu não vou casar com um velhinho milionário e te manter como amante, Ant." eles riram.

"É sério."

"Okay." fez uma cara séria.

"Será que poderia… conversar com o Larkin?"

"C-como?" sentiu o ar sair completamente de seus pulmões.

"Eu sei que isso é pedir demais, mas ele se recusa a falar com qualquer pessoa que não seja você. Ou os advogados dele." 

"P-por que acha que seria uma boa ideia?" 

"Talvez consiga o fazer confessar de vez." 

"Eu não sei…"

"Tudo bem, foi uma ideia idiota mesmo."

"Okay." 

"Okay o quê?"

"Eu falo com ele." 

"Sério?" a encarou curioso.

"Sim. Desde que ele esteja algemado à mesa." 

"Claro. Nunca o deixaríamos falar com você do contrário. Se quiser pode até falar com ele atrás de um vidro."

"Só as algemas serão suficiente. Larkin não é burro ao ponto de me atacar."

"Ótimo. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado." ela sorriu "Porque ele está aqui."

"A-aqui?"

"Sim. O trouxe sem que o Hagman soubesse." 

"E se eu não tivesse aceitado?" 

"Jogaria ele de volta na cela."

"Certo. Se importa de eu desligar as câmeras da sala."

"Não sei se isso seria recomendado…"

"Ele não vai me atacar se estiver bem algemado."

"Prometa que vai ao menos gravar a confissão. E que se ele fizer algum movimento brusco chamará um dos guardas."

"Sim."

"Obrigado por fazer isso, Charlie. Queria mesmo que ele confessasse antes de ser transferido."

"Pra Bradford?" a imagem de Michael lhe veio à mente e ela sentiu um calafrio lhe subir pela espinha.

"Isso."

"Quando é a transferência?"

"Em exatamente" olhou o relógio "cinquenta e quatro horas." 

"Okay, vamos lá." levantou-se apoiando nas muletas. Caminhar com elas ainda era um pouco estranho, mas ela estava conseguindo manuseá-las direito. Anthony deu a ordem pelo rádio e eles esperaram um pouco antes de sair dali. O coração da mulher batia tão forte que ela se sentia surpresa por não estar se movendo no ritmo dos batimentos. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como seria aquele reencontro, não sabia como falar ou o que dizer à ele. Pararam em frente à uma porta cinza e o homem ao seu lado tentou sorrir.

"Preparada?"

"Espero que sim." 

"Toma," colocou o gravador dentro do bolso de sua blusa junto à um controle "não se esqueça do que eu falei." 

"Tudo bem." ele abriu a porta pra ela, que entrou sem olhar a outra pessoa ali. Fechou a persiana que ficava em frente ao grande espelho, arrastou sua cadeira o mais longe possível da mesa, ouvindo o barulho metálico das algemas, sentou-se nesta desligando a câmera no canto da sala e, só então, se obrigou a olhar o homem que ali estava. A barba de Steve parecia não ter sido feita há mais de um mês e, em poucos dias, ele parecia ter perdido vinte quilos. Seus olhos azuis um dia brilhantes estavam foscos e lágrimas se formaram neles ao que entraram em contato com os castanhos dela.

"Charlie…" não acreditava que a estava vendo. Sentiu a dor no próprio peito ficar ainda mais forte ao ver o que aquele canalha havia feito com a sua tenente. Olhou pra baixo não conseguindo encará-la por um minuto mais. Seus olhos voltaram à figura no canto da sala quando a ouviu chorar. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer para acalmá-la. Fez menção de se levantar, mas as algemas o impediram e, observou com ainda mais dor no peito, a maneira com a qual ela se encolheu ao pensar que ele se aproximava. "Charlie."

"Por favor, não fale nada ainda." limpou o próprio rosto "Antes de mais nada quero que me responda uma coisa."

"Qualquer coisa. Eu falo qualquer coisa."

"V-você… você fez alguma coisa comigo enquanto eu estava apagada?"

"O quê? Charlie eu não fiz nada."

"Pare de mentir. Não me trate feito idiota. Só quero saber se você fez o que eu penso que fez ou não. Eles não encontraram provas, mas ainda assim não me sinto convencida."

"Olha pra mim, Charlotte, olha bem pra mim e me diz se você acha mesmo que eu fiz qualquer uma dessas coisas com você." ela não o olhou.

"Está pronto pra confessar?"

"Não tenho nada a confessar."

"Não torne isso mais difícil do que está sendo pra mim, Steve." 

"Acredite em mim!" elevou a voz levemente vendo o medo dominar o rosto dela.

"Se você for se exaltar mais vezes me avise pra eu sair daqui." 

"Desculpa. Não queria fazer isso."

"Você, ultimamente, parece só fazer aquilo que ’não quer’." riu sarcástica.

"Eu esperava que você acreditasse em mim." disse decepcionado.

"Eu? Acreditar em você?" agora foi ela quem levantou a voz "Como vou acreditar num homem que escondeu de mim o assassinato da ex-namorada, no qual ele era suspeito, que foi viciado em cocaína, que foi preso não sei quantas vezes e ainda fugiu numa dessas?"

"Eu era jovem, porra!" disse entre os dentes "Mal sabia limpar a própria bunda, só fazia burrada."

"E eu sou jovem, caralho! E também só fiz burrada até agora deixando você e todos os filhos da puta do mundo entrarem na minha vida e destruirem tudo o que eu tinha!" 

"Charlie…"

"Cale-se, Larkin! Me responda você" passou a mão pelos cabelos "Como vou acreditar na pessoa que eu ouvi me bater repetidas vezes, me torturar e fazer sabe-se lá o quê comigo durante quase 24 horas? Por que é que eu deveria acreditar numa palavra que sai dessa sua boca?"

"Porque eu te-"

"NÃO! Eu não quero ouvir isso. Não se atreva." 

"Você está sendo injusta comigo." sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo próprio rosto.

"Guarde suas lágrimas de crocodilo pro juiz, Larkin. Vai precisar."

"Charlotte, por favor..."

"Eu não quero te ver nunca mais. Faça um favor pra sociedade e destrua o monstro que você é antes de ir a julgamento." aquelas palavras doeram mais nela do que havia imaginado. Saiu da sala ainda ouvindo os soluços do outro.

 


	28. Twenty Eight

"E então?" perguntou ao vê-la sair da sala.

"Nada."

"Droga." disse entre os dentes "Vem, pode se sentar na minha sala até que sua mãe venha te buscar."

"Obrigada." tentou sorrir para o homem o seguindo até a pequena sala que ele ocupava ali.

"Preciso falar com o prisioneiro uma última vez, se importa de ficar sozinha?"

"Sem problemas." pensar em Larkin como um prisioneiro ainda era bem estranho pra ela.

"Ótimo. Se for embora antes de eu retornar, depois nos falamos." sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

"Certo." 

"Como pode ver, senhor Larkin, eu sou um homem de palavra." fechou a porta encontrando o outro encarando algo no espelho à sua frente "Agora acha que tem algo a me dizer?" não obteve resposta "Vamos, alguma coisa tem que sair da sua boca. Cá entre nós, eu acho essa história toda um pouco suspeita demais. Tudo está se encaixando com tanta facilidade. Não acha?" sentou-se na frente dele.

"Agora você vai bancar o policial bonzinho?"

"Não me lembro de ter sido algo além de generoso com você."

"Tanto faz." encarou as próprias unhas.

"Por que escreveu aquilo na barriga dela?"

"Como?" o encarou confuso.

"Charlotte. Por que escreveu aquilo? Qual o significado daquelas três palavras pra você?" Steve encarou o chão. Não iria nem desperdiçar o próprio tempo tentando convencer o agente da verdade. "Está preparado para uma vida dentro de um presídio de segurança máxima?" o viu dar de ombros "A julgar pelo pouco que conheço de você, devo dizer que sua estadia em Bradford não vai ser nada fácil."

"Esse é o problema:" franziu a sobrancelha "você não me conhece."

"E Charlotte conhece?" 

"Pensei que sim." sussurrou decepcionado.

"Me ajude a te ajudar, Larkin! Ao invés de me mandar sinais mistos, diga algo concreto." 

"Não tenho mais nada a falar com você."

"Certo. Você é quem sabe." 

"Agente Murphy" um policial disse entrando ali "a van já está pronta." 

"Ótimo. Obrigado." virou-se para o homem algemado à sua frente "Hora de voltar pra casa."

Stephen mantinha os olhos nas próprias mãos enquanto um dos três policiais ali dentro auxiliava o agente com as inúmeras correntes. As algemas machucavam seu pulso, as correntes incomodavam e o atrapalhavam a fazer qualquer movimento, por mínimo que este fosse, mas nada daquilo importava mais. A única coisa fixa em sua cabeça era a conversa urgente que precisava ter com seus advogados. Sua última esperança. Sentiu-se ser arrastado pelo braço em direção à porta e forçou-se a caminhar. Evitava os olhares de nojo, reprovação e raiva que recebia ao se movimentar pelos corredores. Ninguém ali o entendia. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas sentiam sua dor. Levantou os olhos e seu coração parou por alguns instantes ao ver a cena poucos metros à sua frente. Charlotte, apoiada em suas muletas, conversava com o capitão e em seu rosto havia uma expressão relaxada. O homem colocou a mão em um de seus ombros e ela nem ao menos reagiu. Não podia assistir aquilo por nem mais um segundo, abaixou a cabeça antes de vê-la franzir o cenho e tirar a mão do outro de si. Também não viu a maneira com a qual Samuel a encarava, como se fosse lhe bater ali mesmo ou o quanto ele ficou nervoso ao ver o detento a poucos metros de si. Larkin foi enfiado numa van branca onde se sentou entre dois policiais armados até os dentes, outros três sentaram-se no banco em frente ao seu e logo o veículo começou a se movimentar. Sua vida dependia de um milagre. Milagre esse que tinha exatamente cinquenta e três horas e vinte e dois minutos para se tornar real.

**

O subconsciente da tenente insistia em a apunhalar pelas costas assim como seu corpo fez ao que Steve a libertou. Em seu sonho, eles se abraçavam deitados na areia e ela ria feito idiota de uma piada boba contada pelo homem. Sua barba havia se tornado uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele, lhe fazia cócegas nos lugares mais inesperados e tornava o rosto impossivelmente perfeito dele ainda melhor. Os dedos dele faziam contornos aleatórios sobre as pequenas cicatrizes nos braços da mulher, enquanto seus lábios sussurravam em seu ouvido tudo o que tinha intenção de fazer com ela em alguns minutos e sua outra mão acariciava a parte interna da coxa esquerda exposta pela saia curta. Olhou-o nos olhos, os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto, e retribuiu o sorriso que estampava seu rosto. Sentiu dois dedos passarem levemente sobre sua testa, mas as mãos dele não haviam se movido. Abriu os olhos encarando o teto desconhecido por alguns instantes e inconscientemente passou a mão por onde os dedos haviam lhe tocado momentos atrás. 

"Miami realmente te mudou." uma voz masculina a surpreendeu "Geralmente eu tinha que te chacoalhar com uma puta força pra você acordar."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" observou o homem deitado ao seu lado.

"Vim conversar com o seu pai, mas ele ainda não voltou do campo de golf."

"E o que você e meu pai têm para conversar, Anthony?"

"Sobre você, é claro." apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos.

"Hm." queria pedir que ele se afastasse, mas não sabia como.

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Normal." deu de ombros.

"Isso é bom. Quanto menos você deixar que tudo isso te afete, melhor." passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

"Esta é a parte mais difícil."

"Sua mãe me disse que vai voltar pra Cleveland junto com eles."

"Sim, ir pra casa me fará bem."

"Concordo." mordeu o lábio inferior "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode."

"Na verdade é mais uma proposta." 

"Diga logo." sorriu.

"Minha repartição está recrutando novos agentes, estão dando preferência para candidatos bilingues," suspirou "você fala quatro línguas. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia tentar."

"Não sei, Anthony. Não sei se estou preparada pra recomeçar de novo sozinha numa cidade desconhecida."

"Eu vou estar lá."

"E eu sei, mas ainda assim."

"Eu te amava, sabia?" disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"De novo esse papo?"

"É verdade."

"Não, não é. Nós dois sabemos que não é." 

"No começo não era, mas depois? Você se tornou uma das coisas mais importantes pra mim."

"Por isso você me traía?" 

"Não aconteceu tantas vezes." 

"Ainda assim aconteceu." 

"A essa altura do campeonato nós já deveríamos estar nos casando."

"Tenho certeza que seria o casamento do século." bufou sarcasticamente.

"Não estou te pedindo pra tentar a vaga por mim. Você sabe que eu não sou de insistir pra esse tipo de coisa. Acho que você merece essa vaga, esse era o seu plano desde sempre e não virar uma simples policial nessa cidade maldita."

"Eu não sei o que vou fazer com a minha vida a partir daqui, vou usar o meu tempo de folga pra isso e, prometo que pensarei até na sua proposta."

"Obrigado." sorriu sincero "Se lembrou de mais alguma coisa?"

"Sobre?"

"O sequestro."

"Acho que não tenho mais nada que lembrar."

"Tem certeza, Charlie?" 

"Claro. Por que esconderia alguma coisa?" franziu o cenho.

"Não estou dizendo que está escondendo algo. Só quero que pense bem. A vida de um ser humano depende disso." 

"Está defendendo aquele monstro?"

"Não o estou defendendo, claro que não. Céus, eu quero que o culpado por isso apodreça na prisão, só quero ter certeza de que o verdadeiro culpado é quem vai pagar."

"Eu quero que ele morra." murmurou entre os dentes.

"Crianças," Sofia entrou no quarto interrompendo a conversa "John está aqui." 

"Te ajudo a descer as escadas."

"Obrigada." 

"Olha só como ele está todo crescido." o mais velho disse abraçando Murphy. 

"Pai, não finja que vocês não se vêem pelo menos uma vez ao ano." rolou os olhos e os homens riram.

"Ainda assim, me orgulho desse moleque como se fosse meu próprio filho." 

"Obrigado, John, fico feliz em ouvir isso." eles se sentaram nos sofás.

"E então? Quais as novidades sobre o caso? "

"Trouxe tudo o que eu tinha comigo," pegou os arquivos em sua pasta "tecnicamente eu não poderia compartilhar alguns desses arquivos com vocês..."

"A gente finge que não os viu." respondeu o homem piscando.

"Certo. Bem, por onde começar?" passou a mão pelo cavanhaque "As pistas contra o suspeito são muito fortes. Além do testemunho da Charlie e das digitais também encontramos isso na casa." 

"Meu Deus!" a tenente colocou a mão na boca observando as fotos de um porão cujas paredes estavam cobertas com imagens variadas dela. Fotografias de antes, durante e depois de seu primeiro encontro com Steve. 

"Apesar das provas, o júri vai questionar o motivo por trás de tudo isso e essa será a parte mais desafiadora do julgamento."

"Por quê? Não podem simplesmente aceitar que ele é doente?" pegou a foto da mão da filha observando o papel incrédulo.

"Não é tão simples assim. O senhor Larkin não tem um histórico de agressividade, de acordo com a própria Charlotte ele não tentou em momento algum impedi-la de sair da casa e, pelo contrário, até tentou ajudá-la." 

"Isso justifica o fato de que ele a deixou assim?" apontou para a mulher que encolheu um pouco o corpo envergonhada.

"Não, obviamente não. Só estou lhe mostrando os fatos. Ele também não foi hostil quando eles conversaram mais cedo." 

"O quê?" aumentou o tom de voz "Por que diabos você permitiria que aquele doente chegasse perto dela?"

"Não foi a minha primeira opção, meu superior sugeriu e eu levei a sugestão à própria Charlie, que aceitou." 

"Por que você faria algo assim?" seu pai a olhou como se ela fosse de outro planeta.

"John, não seja radical."

"Radical? Você está ouvindo o que sai da sua boca, Sofia? Esse maníaco quase mata a nossa filha e sou eu quem estou sendo radical?"

"Pai, por favor."

"Não consigo entender nenhum de vocês. Daqui à pouco vão querer me convencer de que ele é inocente." 

"A probabilidade de ele ser inocentado não é tão distante quanto podemos imaginar." Anthony se pronunciou.

"Inacreditável." 

"É como a justiça do nosso país funciona. As digitais dele podem ser justificadas, as fotos também podem com um pouco mais de dificuldade e, infelizmente, Charlotte não o viu enquanto era torturada. Com os advogados certos nós sabemos que ele conseguiria sim ser inocentado."

"O que é completamente inaceitável. Um homem com um histórico criminal como o dele não pode simplesmente sair ileso de uma dessas!"

"O histórico criminal de Larkin, ainda que mais extenso do que o recomendável, não inclui nenhum crime de extrema violência." abriu outra pasta "Pelo contrário, quando foi detido foi por vandalismo e destruição de propriedade pública. Mesmo com o abuso de drogas ele nunca demonstrou ser uma pessoa violenta, não existem queixas de agressão contra ele e, desde que cumpriu seu tempo na cadeia por posse de drogas, nem ao menos recebeu uma sequer multa." 

"Faz sentido." John observou a esposa sem acreditar no que os próprios ouvidos escutaram.

"Sentido? Que sentido há nisso? Ele a atraiu para um lugar praticamente deserto, colocou luvas de couro e a sequestrou, torturou e quase matou, e vocês ainda têm a coragem de tentar encontrar algum sentido nisso?" a mais nova franziu o cenho.

"Não estamos tentando inocentar ninguém, John." sua mulher disse calmamente.

"Isso. Só estamos analisando os fatos. Eu também quero encontrar alguém em quem colocar a culpa," Anthony passou a mão pelo rosto "mas não posso ignorar tudo o que sei. Nem todas as inconsistências que levaram o departamento a chegar na conclusão de que ele era culpado."

"Pai..."

"NÓS TEMOS UMA TESTEMUNHA!"

"Pai..."

"Espera, Charlotte." virou-se para os outros dois "Não me importa se ela estava drogada ou o caralho a quatro, minha filha disse que ele é o culpado então ele é!"

"Pai!" exclamou e os outros se viraram pra ela. 

"O que foi?"

"Você disse algo sobre luvas de couro."

"E?"

"Quem te contou sobre as luvas?" 

"Samuel." virou-se para os outros dois e continuou a discussão. Charlotte franziu o cenho. Em momento algum ela havia dito nada sobre luvas de couro. Será que havia delirado a caminho do hospital? O agente observou a expressão no rosto dela curioso, quase podia ver as rodinhas dentro do cérebro dela se movendo enquanto ela pensava encarando o carpete. Seu telefone tocou.

"Murphy." disse sério. A expressão no rosto dele mudou de séria para um misto de alívio e surpresa. "Tem certeza?" tentou conter o sorriso "Estou indo praí."

**

"Por favor, me digam que trazem boas notícias."

"Depende do que considera boas notícias, Steve."

"Vocês sabem o que eu quero ouvir." 

"Bom, vamos começar do começo." Caleb abriu a pasta em frente aos olhos dele - Usando o desenho da mulher conseguimos encontrar apenas uma pessoa no banco de dados da polícia. Amelia Dwyer." apontou para uma foto da mulher com cabelos vermelhos que parecia ter sido tirada há anos "Vinte e oito anos. Abandonou o ensino médio aos dezesseis, foi presa algumas vezes por lesões corporais contra os pais e não tem endereço fixo há sete anos." 

"Sua família tem um histórico de doenças mentais," Eddie continuou "seus irmãos acusaram o pai de molestá-los, mas ela nunca prestou nenhuma queixa contra ele. De acordo com registros feitos pela própria escola, era usuária de drogas e aparecia nas aulas com hematomas constantemente." 

"Era de se esperar que ela terminasse com um doente." Jon comentou.

"E o maluco?" disse o homem no uniforme laranja animado.

"Com ele a história é um pouco diferente." 

"Não conseguiram encontrar nenhuma ficha criminal?"

"Não, nós encontramos."

"E então?" arqueou a sobrancelha.

"O problema é saber qual delas pertence à ele." antes que o homem pudesse questionar o advogado continuou "Encontramos cinco identidades ligadas à esta mesma pessoa. Andrew Jones" apontou para o homem de cabeça raspada "Freddie Collins" apontou para o moreno de óculos "Henry Carter" era o nome do que tinha um bigode "Kevin Chase" o mais sério de cabelos castanho claros "e Scott Bradford." este tinha um moicano.

"Merda." rosnou. 

"Pois é." 

"Ele definitivamente se parecia mais com esse," apontou para o tal Freddie "sem os óculos e com o cabelo descolorido."  _’Não reconhece o meu rosto?’_  "Você só pode estar brincando." 

"O quê?" o escocês perguntou curioso.

"Eu o reconheço agora, Freddie, ele trabalha pra Verizon." 

"Tem certeza?" Caleb sorriu.

"Sim. Era um dos técnicos que foi enviado pro meu escritório pra consertar algo na rede, se eu não me engano ele também fez instalações na minha casa."

"Explica o porquê de ele saber tanto sobre você." 

"Talvez. Esse nome Kevin Chase também não me é estranho." forçou a mente "Procurem o tal Freddie. Vasculhem as fitas de segurança, não sei." 

"Ele usou um modem temporário na casa, mas nenhum dos meus amigos conseguiu obter nenhuma informação útil a respeito do assunto."

"Tudo bem, Jon. Você fez o que pôde." tentou sorrir.

"Talvez devessemos mostrar as fotos à Charlotte?" o amigo perguntou esperançoso "Talvez ela também o conheça."

"Não." Larkin respondeu sério "Não a envolvam nisso."

"Quem sabe ela retiraria a queixa se visse todas as provas?"

"Eu disse que não quero que a envolvam nesse assunto." tentou se controlar para não socar a mesa "A partir desse momento somos nós contra esse filho da puta. A tenente teve a chance de me ouvir e se recusou, ela que lide com o que vier sozinha." travou a mandíbula.

"Você é quem sabe." Eddie respondeu antes que eles ouvissem o telefone do outro advogado tocar.

"Com licença." atendeu sem graça "Nguyen." pausa "Tem certeza?" sorriu abertamente "Já foi confirmado pelos peritos?" os três o observaram sem entender nada "Claro, muito obrigado por me informar." 

"O que aconteceu?" Jonathan indagou.

"Larkin, ajoelhe-se e agradeça à Deus." 

"Por quê?"

"Eles encontraram um novo corpo." o coração do homem acelerou "Os peritos confirmaram que ela foi morta depois que te levaram preso."

"É-É sério?" não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formava em seu próprio rosto.

"Sim."

"Oh, eu não acredito."

"Pois acredite." Caleb sorriu ainda mais.

"Você acha que eles vão me liberar então?"

"Não há juiz que te mantenha aqui dentro por mais uma hora nessas circunstâncias." Eddie disse digitando números no teclado do celular antes de levar o aparelho ao ouvido "Juiz Page, por favor."

"Você é um homem livre, meu amigo." Hunter o abraçou entusiasmado. Livre. Ele iria ser livre mais uma vez. Estava tão feliz que poderia até chorar, mas se recusou a fazer aquilo. O que a liberdade significaria em sua vida a partir de então? Como encararia sua vida depois daquele pesadelo?

**

"Pode me explicar por que diabos aquele bossal foi fazer isto?" estalou os dedos da mão esquerda nervoso.

"F-fazer o quê?" disse o homem do outro lado da linha.

"Ele arruinou tudo! Tudo!" desligou o telefone jogando o monitor do computador numa das paredes e vendo a tela deste se transformar em cacos de vidro. Não iria deixar aquilo barato.

**

Encostou o algodão na ferida ouvindo o homem xingar baixinho. Adorava quando ele deixava que ela cuidasse dele. O machucado não era grande, mas ainda assim ela estava demorando mais tempo do que o loiro imaginava para limpá-lo. Amy observou o calendário na parede e sorriu contente, mal podia esperar para ver a cara dele ao que as palavras saíssem de sua boca. Não conseguia nem imaginar a sua reação. Observou a maneira com que a roupa que usava contornava seus músculos definidos, a camisa o apertava nos lugares certos, os jeans complementavam as pernas fortes e o coturno dava o toque final. Ele a olhou impaciente, vendo-a se desculpar silenciosamente e caminhar até o banheiro para pegar os materiais para o curativo. Enquanto procurava o que precisaria no kit de primeiros socorros, o ouviu conversar baixo ao telefone e se forçou a não prestar atenção nas palavras que saíam de sua boca. Ele odiava pessoas intrometidas. Fechou a porta do armário dando um grito ao vê-lo atrás de si no reflexo do espelho. O olhar que mais a assustava estava lá de novo e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele havia empurrado sua cabeça contra o espelho.

"Você tinha que estragar tudo não tinha, sua piranha?" a puxou pelo cabelo com força.

"O q-quê..."

"Não se atreva a se fingir de idiota!" jogou o corpo dela no chão e em seguida o bico do coturno quase quebrou seus dentes "Era uma tarefa fácil," mais chutes seguiram os anteriores, dessa vez em suas costelas e estômago "eu pensei que até uma imbecil como você poderia cumpri-la." deu mais alguns chutes antes de vira-la com força e sentar-se sobre seus quadris "Me parece que eu estava enganado!" seu punho foi de encontro ao rosto da mulher que gemia de dor "CALE A SUA BOCA!" mais socos "Como se atreve a chorar, sua idiota?" 

"E-eu..." 

"Burra!" ela já não conseguia sentir boa parte de seu corpo "Estragou tudo, sua vagabunda!" tirou uma adaga do coturno aproximando-a do rosto da outra que ficou apavorada "Eu deveria te matar aqui e agora, sua inútil." perfurou a têmpora dela arrastando a ponta da adaga até seu queixo "Tudo o que eu te pedi foi pra ver se aquela desgraçada estava morta." estapeou seu rosto "E ainda assim você falhou!" se levantou juntando os pertences no quarto e os jogando de qualquer jeito na pequena mala. Charlotte estava viva? Não era possível. Ela havia checado direito, a mulher não respirava e nem se mexia. Tinha que estar morta. 

"Adivinha só, meu amor." abaixou-se enrolando a mão nos cabelos da outra que ainda chorava de dor "Nós vamos voltar para o deserto." aquelas seis palavras a colocaram num estado de pânico e ela arranjou forças de lugares que nem sabia existir para gritar.

"NÃO!"

"Sim." sorriu de maneira maníaca a arrastando pelos cabelos até a porta "Eu te avisei o que aconteceria se me irritasse, sua puta, agora aguente calada." continuou a arrastando até o carro. Nenhum dos outros ocupantes da espelunca, que alguns se atreviam a chamar de hotel, fizeram nada além de observar a cena e o rastro de sangue deixado por onde o corpo dela passava.

**

O barulho de uma porta sendo aberta nunca o fez tão feliz. Caminhou acompanhado pelo guarda até um vestiário, colocou as roupas trazidas pelo amigo horas mais cedo e pegou o envelope com seus pertences, sem nem ao menos tentar abri-lo. O homem ao seu lado não parecia muito feliz com a decisão que o juiz tomara. Aliás, ninguém ao seu redor parecia muito satisfeito com aquilo. Na sala de espera, encontrou o escocês sorridente e seguiram até o portão de saída dali. O ar do lado de fora do prédio era quente como de costume e estava um pouco úmido. Parecia que o dia de ação de graças seria mais chuvoso do que o previsto. Respirou fundo, sorrindo brevemente e dando um passo na direção da saída. Assim que pisou na calçada foi bombardeado por flashes, câmeras, gravadores e uma quantidade quase absurda de pessoas o cercou. Chegava a ser sufocante. Sem responder as perguntas propriamente, atravessou o emaranhado de gente e sentiu-se agradecido ao ver a porta da SUV aberta. Entrou no veículo sendo acompanhado pelo amigo que observava toda a cena impressionado. 

"Aquilo foi assustador." concordou com o mais baixo "O que tem nesse envelope?" 

"Oh, nem me lembrei de abrir isso." rasgou o lacre jogando o conteúdo do envelope no banco. Ali estavam suas chaves, a carteira, o porta cartões e o celular cuja tela estava um pouco rachada. Pegou o aparelho e, ao desbloqueá-lo, sentiu um misto de raiva e angústia. Lá estava ela. "Me lembre de comprar um novo celular." jogou o aparelho de qualquer jeito no colo do outro.

"Quais os planos agora?"

"Tenho muito a fazer, preciso entrar em contato com o Ritchie e ligar para a Amanda." 

"Estamos pensando na mesma Amanda?" 

"Sim."

"Você não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, vai?" 

"Se o que você está pensando beneficiar o meu futuro, sim. É exatamente o que eu vou fazer."

"Steve…"

"A decisão já está tomada."

"De certo irá se arrepender."

"Eu já me arrependi de tanta coisa." suspirou um pouco triste "Pouco me importa se eu adicionar mais um item à lista."

"E o que fará sobre o caso?"

"Não há mais nada o que fazer. A polícia e o FBI já foram aconselhados a nem ao menos mencionar o meu nome a não ser que tenham alguma prova  _concretíssima_  contra mim. Eles fazem a parte deles e eu farei a minha, não processarei o estado."

"Esta sim é uma sábia decisão."

"E será que é mesmo?" arqueou uma das sobrancelhas "Será que o meu silêncio valerá a pena depois de tudo o que perdi?"

"Só Deus sabe." não quis cutucar ainda mais a ferida aberta do outro.

"Estou tão grato por tudo ter se resolvido. Já estava me acostumando a ideia de que iria morrer numa cela pequena ou, ainda pior, ser morto injustamente." balançou a cabeça torcendo o nariz "Obrigado por não perder a fé em mim." sorriu sincero para o outro.

"Nunca perderia. Eu te conheço há mais tempo do que conheço meus próprios irmãos, um simples mal entendido desses não destruirá tudo."

"Agradeço de coração pela sua lealdade. Você sabe que é como um irmão pra mim. E eu sei o que isso te custou." 

"Pare de agir feito uma mulher de TPM, Larkin." socou o seu ombro rindo "Se estiver escrito no meu destino, tudo irá se ajeitar."

"Espero que sim." sorriu um pouco triste.

**

Inocente. Ele era completamente inocente. Deitada na cama que dividia com a amiga, Charlotte encarava o teto ainda incrédula e se sentindo como a pior pessoa do mundo. Steve era i-n-o-c-e-n-t-e.  _‘O que foi que eu fiz?’_  era a pergunta que se repetia em sua mente. A expressão de completa culpa no rosto de seu pai ao ouvir a notícia provavelmente era um reflexo quase perfeito da que carregava consigo. A mãe havia respirado aliviada. Os outros ocupantes da casa preferiram se manter fora daquela confusão. A tenente não sabia se sorria, gritava, chorava ou se batia repetidas vezes. Ela sabia que, no fundo, acreditar naquela história de que Larkin era um assassino desequilibrado era difícil senão impossível. Ainda assim ela havia acreditado. O havia acusado. Humilhado. Pisado em tudo o que os dois tinham e por tudo o que passaram por culpa de sua maldita sede por vingança. Daquela vontade de causar a dor da pessoa que tinha lhe causado sofrimento. Pena que, dessa vez, ela estava errada. Redondamente errada. Deus, quase destruiu a vida do homem com o qual tanto se importava por culpa da sua incapacidade de pensar antes de agir. Maldita impulsividade. Seu peito doía ao lembrar-se do estado em que ele estava, machucado por dentro e por fora, quando mais uma vez a colocou em primeiro lugar. Charlotte sempre estava em primeiro lugar na vida dele e sempre fazia questão de jogá-lo num cantinho secreto e nem tão importante da sua. Sentia nojo de si mesma. As lágrimas tornavam sua visão embaçada, mas ela não se permitiria chorar. Não tinha direito nenhum de derrubar uma lágrima quando a culpa de tudo aquilo era sua. Quando por fim conseguiu dormir naquela noite, seus sonhos foram assombrados pela figura do homem chorando e implorando por um pingo de confiança da parte dela. 

"Bom dia, filha." 

"Dia." sentou-se a mesa de cabeça baixa, ignorando a presença dos outros ali. Lauren havia chegado de um plantão há poucas horas, seus olhos iam da tela do celular para a amiga sentada ao seu lado. Os dois casais conversaram brevemente rindo vez ou outra de algo dito por Roman. A torrada na boca de Charlie parecia ter se transformado em serragem, por mais que tentasse se forçar a comer não conseguia de maneira alguma e jogou a fatia de pão praticamente intacta no prato encarando um dos copos de suco intensamente. Não percebeu quando a maioria dos ocupantes se levantaram. Ou quando a mesa foi tirada. Seus olhos estavam fixos num ponto qualquer da superfície de mármore enquanto sua mente viajava pelos últimos meses de sua vida.

"Charlotte?" ouviu a voz da mãe distante.

"Sim?"

"Vem, vamos nos sentar na sala." concordou, pegando as muletas e seguindo a outra até o cômodo. Sentaram-se lado a lado num dos confortáveis sofás e, antes que pudesse voltar a encarar artigos aleatórios a sua volta, Sofia se pronunciou "Acho que precisamos conversar, certo?"

"Sobre?"

"Você."

"Não tenho o que dizer." seus lábios tremeram brevemente.

"Tem certeza? Aconteceram tantas coisas nos últimos dias. Seria bom desabafar. Sabe que pode falar sobre qualquer coisa comigo."

"Eu não sei o que fazer, mãe." escondeu o rosto nas próprias mãos.

"A respeito do quê?" acariciou as mãos da outra com os polegares.

"Tudo isso. Não sei o que fazer com a minha carreira, com os meus sentimentos e… não sei o que fazer sobre o Steve."

"O que você quer fazer?"

"É isso o que estou tentando dizer." mordeu o lábio inferior "Eu não sei."

"Eu acho que sabe. Acho que se procurar a resposta aqui" apontou para o lado esquerdo do peito dela "vai encontrar facilmente."

"Ele me odeia.

"Você não sabe disso. Assim como você, Stephen sabe que os acontecimentos daquele dia foram confusos e as emoções estavam à flor da pele."

"Nada disso importa, mãe." engoliu o choro que teimava em querer sair "No fundo eu sempre soube que não era ele. Eu escolhi acusá-lo. Ele me implorou que acreditasse nele e eu simplesmente o ignorei." 

"Conversem com calma. Na vida não se resolve nada com achismos, você tem que ter a certeza de que tomou todos os passos possíveis para resolver essa situação, filha. Não vale desistir antes de ao menos tentar."

"Eu disse a ele que deveria  _se matar_  na cadeia." disse com nojo "Que tipo de monstro faz uma coisa dessas?" 

"Charlie," passou a mão pelo rosto da mais nova "apenas tente okay? Eu não vou suportar te ver sofrendo assim por mais tempo."

"Como é que eu faço isso? Tentar?"

"Fale com ele." tirou o celular do bolso "Toma." 

"Q-quer que eu ligue pra ele?" arregalou os olhos.

"Tem que tomar o primeiro passo. Ande." 

"Okay, eu consigo fazer isso." respirou fundo antes de digitar os números tão conhecidos, demorou alguns instantes para pressionar o send e aproximou o aparelho hesitante da própria orelha logo em seguida.

" _”AT &T informa: o número que você discou não existe ou foi desativado.”_" a voz eletrônica fez com que seu coração afundasse ainda mais dentro de seu corpo.

"E então?" Sofia perguntou curiosa "Caiu na caixa postal? Deixe uma mensagem!"

"E-ele… ele desativou a linha." a lágrima teimosa rolou por seu rosto.

"Oh, filha." a abraçou com força "Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso." 

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." mentiu.

"Não, não está tudo bem. Vá para o seu quarto e vista uma roupa." 

"Pra quê?"

"Bem, primeiro nós vamos ao seu apartamento pra que você possa se trocar. Não pense que eu não estou te vendo usando roupas grandes demais para o seu corpo, deveria ter me avisado quando começou a vestir as roupas da Lauren." franziu a sobrancelha.

"E d-depois?"

"Depois nós vamos até a casa do Stephen falar com ele." 

"Mãe..."

"Sem retrucar. Se não quiser que eu mesma te vista é melhor sumir da minha frente agora."

"Obrigada." beijou o seu rosto "Isso significa muito pra mim."

"Eu sei."

Como já esperava, no momento em que pisou no próprio apartamento ela foi atropelada por um caminhão de emoções e memórias que a levavam de volta para uma única pessoa. No quarto, mirou a cama parecendo ver um filme passar em frente aos próprios olhos e a sensação só piorou ao que ela virou-se para a porta do banheiro. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, tentando se focar em seu objetivo ali ao invés de ficar sonhando acordada. Colocou um vestido que não fazia parte de seu vestuário normal, um vestido rosa escuro que lhe tocava os joelhos em sua parte frontal e era um pouco mais longo atrás. Ao olhar-se no espelho ela percebeu o porquê de nunca o vestir, ficava simplesmente horrível e o estado em que o resto de seu corpo estava não favorecia em nada o seu visual. Respirou fundo tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa para vestir sem muito sucesso. Maldito vício em calças jeans e saias justas. O vestido horrendo ajudava a camuflar a cicatriz fresca e nojenta em sua perna direita, e também as marcas das queimaduras misteriosas. As marcas em seus braços expostos não a incomodavam tanto quando os cortes ainda não curados em seu colo. Teria que se virar com eles ali. No banheiro, aplicou um pouco de corretivo nos hematomas quase imperceptíveis, rímel nos cílios longos e um batom nude nos lábios. Tentou sorrir ao ver o próprio reflexo mesmo sabendo que por dentro todos os órgãos de seu corpo pareciam ter decidido se unir e formar uma banda de escola animada. O sorriso nos lábios de sua mãe ao vê-la lhe deu a injeção de confiança que ela precisava para seguir com o plano. Se movimentaram pelo trânsito acompanhando a voz de Stevie Nicks com as suas e a tenente só se lembrou do que realmente estava prestes a fazer ao que o carro estacionou em frente ao exclusivo edifício. Tinha as chaves do apartamento dele, mas não acharia certo invadir sua privacidade assim depois da cachorrada feita por si. Aproximou-se da portaria, vendo o homem atrás do balcão sorrir ao reconhecê-la.

"Senhorita Studi." 

"Olá Albert." 

"Esqueceu suas chaves?" 

"Não, na verdade, gostaria que avisasse o senhor Larkin que estou aqui." respondeu apreensiva.

"Certo." lhe lançou um olhar confuso "Só um instante, vou ligar pra lá." tirou o aparelho do gancho e Charlotte sentiu a mão da matriarca apertar um de seus ombros. O porteiro franziu o cenho, falando em voz baixa com a pessoa do outro lado da linha antes de virar-se para as duas novamente.

"Bem, me parece que ele não está."

"Não?" seus ombros caíram quase que automaticamente.

"Não. Quer deixar um recado?" 

"Acho que não, depois eu ligo pra ele." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

"Tudo bem. Te vejo na próxima." ela não encarou a outra mulher, apenas caminhou em direção ao estacionamento calada tentando conter as próprias emoções.

"Charlotte!" virou-se para atrás vendo a mulher de cabelos grisalhos praticamente correr em sua direção.

"Martha?"

"Sim." a abraçou desengonçada "Como está? Vi a reportagem no jornal, não pensei que o dano houvesse sido tão grande." 

"Estou bem. Esta é minha mãe, Sofia."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Studi."

"Por favor, sem senhora, nós duas somos praticamente da mesma idade."

"Certo." riu levemente "Bem, o garoto não vai gostar do que eu estou fazendo, mas acho que é a coisa correta. Ele está no escritório." 

"Agora?"

"Sim."

"Muito obrigada, Martha." 

"Não me agradeça. Vá falar com ele. Tente colocar naquela cabeça oca que tudo não passou de um mal entendido."

"Tentarei."

"E conseguirá. Não gosto de vê-lo sofrer e tenho certeza que você está passando pelo mesmo. Errar é humano."

"Muito obrigada, de verdade."

"Agora vá." fez um sinal com as mãos "O quanto antes for melhor." elas riram e em alguns instantes o carro se movia na direção oposta por onde vieram.

Colocou mais uma pasta na pequena caixa de arquivos querendo quebrar a cara do assistente que havia bagunçado a ordem em que estas ficavam no armário do escritório. Observou o local tentando forçar seu cérebro a se lembrar de algo que sabia estar esquecendo. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a grande cadeira de couro e a última lembrança que desejava ter consigo veio à tona. Fechou os dedos de uma mão num punho com força, vendo os nós destes mudarem de cor e os levou aos lábios tentando se controlar para não quebrar nada ali. Respirando fundo, sentou-se na cadeira, investigando as pastas em seu computador para se certificar que nenhum documento importante havia ficado para trás. A luz do sol o incomodava e atrapalhava sua visão, ainda que ele estivesse usando seus tão odiados óculos. Malditas janelas. De quem foi mesmo a ideia de colocar uma parede de vidro num escritório? Ah, dele mesmo. Levantou-se pisando forte, tentando fechar as persianas o mais rápido possível e ouviu a porta se abrir. 

"Eu acho que uma xícara de café caíria bem nesse momento." disse em voz alta estranhando o silêncio de sua secretária "Você é surda ou" esqueceu-se completamente do que tinha a intenção de falar ao perceber que o corpo próximo à porta não era o de sua secretária. A figura era mais baixa, a pele mais dourada e os cabelos escuros eram diferentes do que a empregada usava. Charlotte. Tentou impedir que a própria respiração se desregularizasse ao vê-la, mas foi em vão. Diferente do último encontro que tiveram, a roupa que ela vestia agora deixava expostas todas as marcas daquele dia cruel e ele não conseguia se forçar a encará-la por mais que dois minutos. 

"O que faz aqui?" disse seco e a maneira com a qual o corpo dela se encolheu quase o fez se arrepender daquilo.  _Quase_.

"Steve, eu… a gente precisa conversar."

"Como sabia onde me encontrar? Quem autorizou a sua entrada?" a tenente se forçou a esconder as reações que seu corpo estava tendo a cada palavra saída da boca dele.

"Eu..."

"Além do mais, estou um pouco ocupado caso não tenha percebido." apontou para as caixas ao seu redor.

"E-está se mudando?"

"Esperava que eu ficasse aqui depois do que aconteceu?"

"Steve, eu não sei nem como começar a me desculpar por tudo o que fiz e disse."

"Pois não comece. Não tenho tempo pra isso e, tenho certeza, que você tem mais coisas a fazer do que vir me pedir desculpas. Tipo acusar outro homem inocente de crimes que ele cometeu. Que tal acusar o  _Sam_  dessa vez?" a maneira com a qual ele sorriu machucou mais do que o que havia dito.

"Por favor, Steve, me escuta. Eu sei que não fui justa com você, mas você tem que entender o meu lado também. O que faria se estivesse em meu lugar?"

"E lá vamos nós." riu sem vontade.

"Como?"

"Você sempre tem que ser o centro das atenções não é? Tudo sempre tem que ser sobre você. Será que não percebe que o mundo não gira ao seu redor?"

"Não é bem assim."

"Não? Então me explique como é, Charlotte. Eu te pedi uma coisa, uma única coisa, que confiasse em mim e nem isso você foi capaz de fazer." 

"E como esperava que eu fizesse isso, hein? Como é que eu ia confiar em você depois daquilo?"

"Eu teria confiado em você. Eu teria te escutado. Eu teria te dado uma chance, por menor que ela fosse, de se explicar." estava quase gritando "E eu definitivamente nunca teria a acusado de merda alguma sem ter provas." 

"Steve, por favor."

"‘Por favor’? É tudo o que tem a dizer? Saia daqui e leve as suas desculpas esfarrapadas com você." 

"Eu não sei o que dizer!" gritou frustrada "Eu realmente não sei como diabos vou poder me redimir, me diga o que fazer e como o fazer." 

"É tarde demais pra isso, Charlotte." 

"Nunca é tarde demais."

"Eu já te dei mais chances do que deveria ter dado. Não deveria ter insistido nesse erro por tanto tempo." 

"E-então é isso que eu sou? Um  _erro_?" ver aquelas malditas lágrimas nos olhos dela estava tornando tudo aquilo mais difícil para o homem.

"Nós fomos um erro, será que não vê? Nem ao menos pertencemos ao mesmo mundo."

"Você vai se mudar por isso? Por não ser capaz de aceitar as minhas desculpas? Eu sei que errei, mas você está exagerando." 

"Não fale do que você não sabe." cuspiu as palavras com raiva "Eu perdi muitos contratos por causa do seu erro. Perdi muito dinheiro. Nada disso me importa, eu sei que não posso ficar aqui."

"Por quê?"

"Não vou suportar ficar nessa cidade e viver com o que aconteceu. Sabendo que uma das pessoas que mais importavam na minha vida simplesmente me apunhalou pelas costas." 

"Você não enten..."

"Não, você é quem não está entendendo. No primeiro momento em que eu te vi, sabia que já estava completamente fodido. Que não tinha escapatoria. Mas até eu tenho um pouco de amor próprio e sei que não posso continuar com essa palhaçada." 

"Isso quer dizer o quê?" não queria ouvir a resposta.

"Eu acho que não podemos ficar mais juntos."

"O q-quê? Você não pode estar falando sério, Stephen."

"Oh, acredite, nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Se bem que" a olhou com nojo "você não acreditaria em mim, certo? Afinal, você é simplesmente excelente nesse quesito."

"Steve..."

"Vou embora hoje à noite. Um dos diretores da minha firma tomará o meu lugar nesse escritório. Quem sabe ele não seja a pessoa perfeita pra você acusar da próxima vez?" disse ácido virando-se para a janela.

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Não só posso, como já fiz. Agora, por favor, vá embora." franziu o cenho sentindo aquela maldita dor dominar o próprio peito.

"V-você está quebrando o meu coração." o choro que tanto segurava se libertou.

"É uma pena." respondeu sem emoção "Esperava que uma mulher da sua idade já houvesse aprendido que a vida não é um conto de fadas. Se você ferrar com o príncipe ele não vai se rastejar para que o aceite de volta, simplesmente vai procurar uma outra  _princesa_  pra ficar no seu lugar, querida. - derrotada e buscando forças de lugares desconhecidos, ela saiu dali batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária. No momento em que a porta se fechou uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto do homem que a limpou rapidamente. Por mais que seu coração doesse, por mais que ele quisesse se jogar no chão e aguardar a própria morte, não iria fazer aquilo. Respirou fundo virando-se em direção as caixas, se certificando pela enésima vez de que tudo o que precisava estava ali dentro delas.

**

Sentada no sofá da sala de televisão, ela observava a neve cair sobre a grama bem aparada do jardim em câmera lenta. O dia de Ação de Graças havia passado sem que ao menos percebesse. A família da amiga decidira se unir à sua para tentar tornar o feriado um dia mais divertido para a tenente, o que não tinha funcionado muito bem. Primeiro porque desde pequena ela considerava aquela data um dia para lembrar-se com pesar das tribos massacradas pelos peregrinos e não conseguia entender a ignorância da população em pensar que aquele deveria ser considerado um dia feliz. Segundo porque a própria Lauren não havia conseguido viajar para Ohio. Terceiro, bem, terceiro porque a vida de Charlotte havia se tornado uma enorme e miserável bola de neve. A cada segundo ela rolava mais e mais ladeira abaixo, se tornando ainda maior e mais confusa. Não haviam se passado nem dez dias desde o catastrófico encontro que tivera com Stephen e ela já não aguentava mais lidar com o vazio dentro de si. Fazia o que podia para disfarçar aquilo, afinal, a culpa de tudo havia sido dela e seus pais não mereciam sofrer por isso. Aproveitando sua estadia, conversava diariamente com a mãe e auxiliava o pai nas correções de testes ou textos de seus alunos. Não conseguia imaginar como diabos o homem mantinha dois empregos sem enlouquecer. Em alguns meses ele poderia se aposentar do escritório da promotoria. Sabia que ele não largaria a universidade enquanto não conseguisse mais se por de pé. Eram aquelas pequenas coisas que tornavam sua vida um pouco mais tolerável. Em janeiro retornaria à delegacia onde seu destino como tenente seria traçado. Não tinha a mínima ideia de qual seria o próximo passo dado por seu superior com relação àquilo. Nem ao menos sabia se queria mesmo manter aquela droga de emprego. Observou o gesso em sua perna, prestando atenção na música que havia começado a tocar e aquele rosto lhe veio à mente mais uma vez. Respirou fundo. Ainda faltavam muitas horas para que pudesse se recolher aos próprios aposentos e, mais uma vez, chorar até que por fim pegasse no sono. 

"Talvez nós devêssemos dizer algo à ela." Sofia perguntou abraçada ao marido enquanto ambos observavam a mulher de longe.

"Não acho que essa seja a melhor ideia."

"Olhe só pro estado em que se encontra."

"Nós dois sabemos que só o tempo cura um coração quebrado, não vamos quebrá-lo ainda mais dizendo a coisa errada."

**

Tentou levantar o próprio braço sentindo uma dor quase que insuportável. Seu corpo todo doía, mas o osso que ela tinha certeza que havia quebrado machucava mais que qualquer coisa. Mereceu aquilo. Ela sabia que sim. Apoiou-se no braço oposto e se forçou a levantar. O homem havia deixado a pequena casa há quase uma hora, ela tinha que se limpar, limpar a casa e providenciar algo para que ele comesse se não quisesse que seu outro braço também fosse para o saco. Tomou um banho extremamente quente, sentindo a água perfurar todas as feridas abertas e gemeu baixo com aquilo. Após se vestir, tentou como pôde fazer um curativo na queimadura de uma das pernas e dar um jeito em seu braço direito. Arrumar o casebre com um braço só foi difícil, cozinhar quase que impossível, mas Amy conseguiu. Sorriu orgulhosa de si mesmo, sentindo os músculos de sua face reclamarem ao que o fez. Não tinha coragem de se olhar no espelho, mal conseguia olhar para o próprio corpo e se odiava profundamente por ter falhado. O sol escaldante transformava a casa num forno gigante, graças à Deus havia ali um pequeno ar condicionado e alguns ventiladores. Colocou a comida no prato, arrumando a mesa e sentou-se para esperá-lo. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, não tinha um relógio ou um celular ali, mas a comida havia esfriado quando o motor do carro se aproximou. Ficou indecisa, não sabia se deveria tentar esquentá-la, correndo o risco de ele chegar e encontrar a mesa vazia, ou deixar tudo como estava. Preferia a última opção. Entrou na casa, tirando sua camisa branca e a jogando no chão. Ela tentou não encarar os músculos de seu tórax e nem os desenhos que decoravam sua pele. Apenas abaixou o olhar, ouvindo-o sentar do lado oposto da mesa e comer. Ele estava comendo, então tudo estava bem, certo? Errado. Dez minutos depois ela gritava e se debatia por baixo do corpo dele que não parecia se afetar nem um pouco. Amy odiava o deserto.

**

Ao que o carro branco deslizava pelas ruas da cidade, Steve se perguntava o quanto odiava a si mesmo. Só isso explicaria a música que ecoava pelo interior do veículo. A maldita música que o lembrava  _dela_. Era engraçado pensar na mulher tendo em vista o destino final de sua pequena viagem. As últimas semanas não haviam sido nem um pouco fáceis, adaptar-se ao clima da cidade havia sido o de menos, o pior era ter que se acostumar com a ideia de que ainda que o outro lado de sua cama estivesse ocupado, não seria por ela. Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos. Quanto mais se distraísse, menos tempo sobraria para afundar-se em auto-piedade ou imaginar como o caminho teria sido caso outras palavras houvessem saído de sua boca naquele dia. Estacionou o carro numa vaga que havia sido praticamente sua anos atrás, sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se do quão diferente aquele Stephen era do atual. Só não sabia se a tal diferença era positiva ou negativa. Desceu do carro colocando o celular no bolso de sua calça jeans e apertando a jaqueta de couro contra o próprio corpo. A fachada discreta do prédio escondia um dos clubes mais exclusivos do país, identificou-se ao porteiro entrando no elevador e apertando o número sete. Em alguns instantes a recepcionista sorridente o cumprimentava como se eles fossem velhos amigos. O homem se esquecera do quão irritante aquela mulher poderia ser. 

"As fotos, por favor." se pronunciou antes que ela pudesse dizer algo. 

"Sim, senhor Larkin." ele abriu o pequeno álbum encarando algumas das mulheres que estavam ali. Era difícil, senão impossível, encontrar uma mesma mulher no local na mesma semana. A gerência não recomendava que elas visitassem o clube semanalmente para evitar confusões desnecessárias, mas ainda assim havia aquelas que faziam questão de quebrar as regras. Estas eram justamente as mulheres das quais ele queria distância. 

"Esta." apontou para a mulher loira de olhos verdes. De acordo com a descrição esta media um metro e setenta e oito, suas medidas diziam que ela tinha um porte de modelo e, mais importante, não o lembraria nem um pouco da mulher que ele queria esquecer.

Seguiu uma das funcionárias dali até o maior quarto do estabelecimento. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta. Ao que o fez, deu de cara com uma cama enorme, a iluminação fraca do local era proposital para criar um clima e até a música ambiente era um pouco sensual. Na beirada da cama, a mulher vendada aguardava o primeiro passo do homem com suas mãos sobre os joelhos.  _’Você consegue fazer isso de novo, Steve’_ repetiu mentalmente antes de se aproximar dela.

 


	29. Twenty Nine

Apertou o ‘backspace’ repetidas vezes fazendo com que as palavras digitadas sumissem. Por que é que estava insistindo naquilo mesmo? Ah, claro, porque era uma idiota. Se Steve não havia respondido seus treze emails anteriores o que a levava a pensar que dessa vez ele responderia? Provavelmente nem havia lido ao menos um deles. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria tomado um pouco de vergonha na cara e desistido, mas algo fazia com que ela persistisse. Talvez fosse o fato de que esta era a primeira vez em que houvera sido realmente rejeitada. Viver com aquilo não era fácil. Saber que por sua culpa os dois haviam se separado era algo que não lhe entrava na cabeça. Tentara encontrar o novo endereço do homem, um novo número de telefone ou simplesmente qualquer pista de seu paradeiro sem muito sucesso. Estava começando a se sentir meio stalker, mas não conseguia evitar. Salvou o rascunho, cujo corpo dizia apenas a palavra ‘Steve’ seguida de uma vírgula solitária, e começou a se trocar. Tinha um horário marcado no hospital onde faria uma tomografia craniana que lhe fora recomendada por seu médico ao que ela mencionou os pequenos blackouts sofridos nos últimos meses. Esperava que tudo estivesse bem, o que menos precisava naquele momento era de uma má notícia e sabia que caso ela viesse balançaria ainda mais a vida de sua família.

**

Levantou-se da cama encarando a enorme janela perfeitamente quadrada à sua frente. Através dela tinha uma vista privilegiada do Central Park que, apesar de coberto por uma leve camada de neve, continuava tão bonito quanto sempre foi. Caminhou em direção à saída do quarto, pegando o papel sobre a escrivaninha e se dirigindo ao breakfast bar onde sentou-se acompanhado da folha e de uma xícara de café. O sol fraco da manhã iluminava o topo dos edifícios à sua frente e, ainda que não passasse das oito da manhã, a cidade já estava bem movimentada. Observou o movimento dos carros sendo ferozmente cortados por taxistas malucos, os turistas animados que enxergavam a cidade desconhecida como um verdadeiro paraíso e, como de costume, os moradores apressados completamente impaciente com os novatos. O cheiro do café lhe trouxe de volta ao apartamento e seus olhos azuis se fixaram nas palavras escritas naquele pedaço de papel. Sua letra cursiva, ilegível para alguns, formava as palavras que sabia que não saíriam da própria boca. Palavras essas que provavelmente não seriam lidas pela pessoa a qual a carta era dirigida. Não que aquilo importasse muito para o homem. O importante mesmo era tirar as palavras de dentro de si, a maneira com que elas saíssem era o de menos. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir dedos curtos massagearem o próprio ombro, um braço comprido o envolveu pelo pescoço e cabelos vermelhos extremamente macios tocaram-lhe a pele. Se forçou a sorrir.

**

Observou a mulher deitada na cama sem realmente saber o que fazer. Ela já havia atingido o objetivo que ele traçara em seus planos, mas não conseguia simplesmente se livrar dela de uma vez por todas. Não é que ele a amava, bem longe disso, mas ter alguém em quem descontar a raiva e frustração era bom demais para acabar tão rápido assim. Os hematomas no rosto dela já estavam sumindo e aquilo o incomodava bastante. Vê-la gemer de dor ou implorar pela própria vida era quase tão bom quanto tirar a vida de outros. Acendeu um cigarro, sentando-se sobre uma das cadeiras ao redor da pequena mesa e tentou pensar em seu próximo passo. Teria que ser mais eficiente e mais cuidadoso da próxima vez. O maior problema era a espera. Odiava esperar. Odiava não poder fazer o que bem entendesse por causa de terceiros. Merda. Talvez devesse se mudar para o México. Países subdesenvolvidos eram ideais para por em prática a sua missão. Pessoas desapareciam do nada e ninguém se importava em procurá-las. Sorriu ao imaginar aquilo. Era a verdadeira visão do paraíso. O cigarro estava quase no fim. Aproximou-se do corpo dela, pressionando a ponta acesa levemente sobre um de seus mamilos e sorrindo brevemente ao ouvir seu gemido baixo. Talvez pudesse transformar aquele lugar em seu pequeno pedaço do paraíso temporário.

**

"Fantasy o quê?" perguntou ao psicólogo à sua frente

"Fantasy prone personality." ajeitou os óculos "É popularmente chamada de imaginação hiperativa. 

"Isso." a mãe concordou

"E isso quer dizer exatamente o quê?"

"Bem, é uma característica na personalidade na qual o paciente vivencia um envolvimento amplo e profundo ao longo de sua vida na fantasia."

"Basicamente isso quer dizer que eu passo metade do tempo no mundo da lua? Por isso os blackouts?" 

"Eu não usaria exatamente estas palavras, mas sim este ‘distúrbio’ faz com que você adote uma identidade fantasiosa com mais facilidade."

"Dos males o menor, certo?" olhou para a mãe "Já era de se esperar que eu fosse um pouco louca."

"Charlotte!"

"Não exatamente louca." o homem se intrometeu "Alguns pacientes na sua condição adotaram essa característica psicológica por sofrerem abuso quando crianças, provavelmente muito mais do que vítimas de abuso comuns, e se abrigaram na fantasia para escapar de um ambiente desagradável." 

"O que não é o meu caso."

"Não, claro que não. Outros pacientes são neurologicamente predispostos à fantasia por terem um nível criativo mais elevado que o indivíduo comum. Ainda há aqueles que se entregam à fantasia por terem uma capacidade baixa de se ligarem à realidade." 

"Quais seriam os maleficios disso? Tenho que buscar algum tipo de tratamento?"

"Me parece que o seu nível de criatividade é elevado. Portanto, para que a fantasia tenha um início é preciso que um certo sentimento ou situação ocorra. Tenho quase certeza que este sentimento seria o pânico. Toda vez em que você se vê numa situação em que não há saída aparente, sua mente te transporta para outro ambiente onde tudo está em perfeita ordem. Não existe um tratamento clínico para este distúrbio já que a maioria dos pacientes consegue viver uma vida normal com este. É claro que existem aqueles que não conseguem dizer a diferença entre jogar uma partida de tênis ou imaginar-se fazendo o mesmo, mas estas mesmas pessoas são perfeitamente capazes de manter uma conversa sadia, levar seu contra cheque pra casa e cozinhar. Não há motivo para alarde por enquanto."

"E" o olhou assustada "e se eu piorar? Se começar a ouvir vozes e agir feito louca? Terei que me internar?"

"Duvido que o mesmo será necessário, Charlotte. O número de pessoas com esta característica espalhadas pelo mundo é muito mais alto do que você imagina. Procure não se estressar com relação à isso, só vai te fazer mal." 

"Mas..."

"A sua condição só será realmente alarmante caso sofra de sonhos acordados em excesso, gravidez psicológica ou tenha experiências paranormais. A julgar pelo baixo número de fantasias que teve desde pequena, posso afirmar com certeza que nenhuma dessas três coisas acontecerá. Fique tranquila e foque-se naquilo que te faz bem." 

"Certo." não. Não estava certo. Dentro de sua cabeça, mil pensamentos se rodeavam numa velocidade quase assustadora. Quem diria que coisas tão triviais como ter um amigo imaginário na infância poderiam a levar aquele estado? A pior parte de tudo era não poder tomar nada ou fazer algo para mudar a sua situação. O medo também ameaçava tomar conta de si. E se ela se perdesse numa daquelas fantasias por tempo demais? E se isso contribuísse para uma falha fatal num caso importante? Sabia que a coisa certa a ser feita era informar o seu departamento daquilo o quanto antes possível, mas o medo de perder o emprego a assolava. Não poderia perder aquilo também. Era a única coisa que tinha realmente conseguido por si própria e não destruira em seguida. Acompanhou a mãe até o carro, ouvindo a mais velha conversar animadamente sobre as decorações e preparos para a festa de natal da família. Pela primeira vez a oportunidade de se reunir com todos os parentes que tanto amava não a animou nem um pouco.

**

Havia se esquecido do quão entediante e incrivelmente longas as reuniões do conselho podiam ser. Observava um dos diretores falar pelo que pareciam horas a fio sobre poços de petróleo tentando não bocejar. Agora se lembrava bem da razão por trás da criação de seu próprio negócio. Checou discretamente a hora em seu relógio vendo que mal haviam se passado sessenta minutos. Parecia uma criança impaciente em sua última aula de uma sexta feira de verão. Os olhos dos outros ocupantes da sala se mantinham no homem que falava e Steve se sentiu agradecido. Pelo menos assim não tinha que fingir interesse na conversa durante todo o tempo, apenas quando o velho olhasse em sua direção. Pegou o enorme aparelho celular recém comprado, cujas funções ele mal havia desvendado, percebendo que perdera uma ligação do amigo e outras menos relevantes. Parecia prever as palavras que sairiam da boca do escocês, por mais que não as quisesse ouvir sabia que o homem marcharia até ali, caso fosse preciso, para que os dois tivessem a tal conversa. 

Abriu a porta do apartamento encontrando o mesmo vazio. Ainda bem que a mulher tinha um pouco de bom senso e não esperou que ele a mandasse embora. Colocou a pasta sobre a mesa de centro encarando o quadro enigmático que adornava uma das paredes de mármore. Sua mente o levou a indagar se a mulher que deixara para trás gostaria dali. Provavelmente sim. Ela adorava lugares bem iluminados, janelas enormes e decorações clássicas, mas ainda assim impecáveis. Impediu que um sorriso se formasse nos próprios lábios. Quando é que seu cérebro a esqueceria? Provavelmente quando o coração fizesse o mesmo. O que significava que Larkin estava completamente ferrado. Afrouxou a gravata, tirando os sapatos e os colocando por baixo da poltrona onde estava sentado. Talvez fosse ao clube naquela noite. Ou talvez repetisse suas ações dos últimos dias e visitasse um dos bares da cidade à procura de companhia. Deus, como ele era patético. Ponderou se a mulher fazia o mesmo. Se o tinha substituído tão rápido quanto ele o fez. Bem, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, não havia a substituído propriamente. Demorariam anos e mais anos para que pudesse obter algum sucesso naquela missão. Isto é se não falhasse. Tudo era mais complicado agora. Não imaginara que a dificuldade em esquecer um amor vivo superaria a dor de aceitar a partida de outro. Droga. Ouviu o toque do celular e xingou mentalmente antes de atender a pessoa do outro lado da linha. 

"Fala."

"Apareceu a margarida!" disse o outro sarcástico.

"Muito engraçado." 

"Estou tentando falar com você há dias. Não viu as minhas mensagens?"

"Estive ocupado."

"Fazendo exatamente o quê?"

"Trabalhando."

"Nessa depressão toda? Duvido."

"Não estou nem um pouco deprimido, Jonathan. Muito pelo contrário."

"Continue tentando se convencer disso então, meu caro."

"E você me ligou para quê?" 

"Por vários motivos. Primeiro preciso te contar uma novidade."

"Descobriu que gosta de beijar rapazes? Até que enfim hein." 

"Ha-ha. Imbecil."

"Fale logo."

"Eu vou ser pai!" arregalou os olhos. 

"Hã?"

"Lauren está grávida." ah é. Eles haviam voltado.

"Nossa," tentou soar animado "meus parabéns!"

"Obrigado. É tudo tão surreal para mim. Em, tipo, seis meses eu vou me tornar completamente responsável por uma pessoazinha tão frágil e pequena." 

"Pobre criança."

"Cale-se, Larkin, sou muito mais responsável que você."

"E o que seus pais acham disso tudo?" 

"Ainda não sabem. Estamos guardando a surpresa para o natal." oh, o natal. Provavelmente o feriado que o outro mais detestava. 

"E como está Lauren?"

"Me enlouquecendo." riram "Não é nem por causa dos enjôos ou coisa parecida. Depois que descobriu que o Collin e a Olivia são gêmeos ela não me deixa em paz. Fica me rogando pragas à torto e à direito caso ’o que eu coloquei dentro dela não venha sozinho’." 

"Bem feito, trouxa."

"Não ria da desgraça alheia, Steve."

"Como não rirei se é engraçado?" 

"Só não entendo essa paranoia dela. Qual será a diferença se forem um ou dois bebês de uma vez só? As dores serão as mesmas." 

"Mulheres, quem as entende?"

"Falando em mulheres," já estava demorando "como vai a sua vida amorosa?"

"Muito bem, obrigado."

"Então quer dizer que já parou de pirraça e ligou para Charlotte?"

"Nós dois sabemos que não farei isso. E pirraça é a última palavra que pode ser usada para definir a situação."

"Se você diz, não é. Ainda acho que não deveria jogar a sua chance de ser feliz fora por causa de um mal entendido."

"Mal entendido? Você sabe mesmo o significado dessa expressão? Acusar uma pessoa de assassinato, sequestro e lesão corporal com certeza não é um mal entendido, Jon."

"Você fala como se não tivesse cometido erros."

"Não, eu falo por experiência própria." 

"Sei que estou sendo chato" o outro concordou silenciosamente "só não quero te ver transformado no que era antes mais uma vez."

"O que tem de errado com a pessoa que eu era antes?"

"É sério isso?" bufou "Você acha perfeitamente normal um homem crescido dormir todas as noites com uma pessoa diferente feito um adolescente na puberdade e não ter objetivo de vida algum?"

"Quem te disse que não tenho objetivos?"

"Posso ver que já voltou a ser uma maçaneta de porta." 

"Não há nada de errado com isso."

"Diga isso pro seu próprio coração quando ele doer e chiar reclamando do vazio."

"Você certamente sabe como colocar um homem pra baixo, Hunter."

"Apenas estou te ajudando a encarar os fatos. Agora deixe de ser criança. Engula um pouco desse seu orgulho desnecessário, levante a bunda e corra atrás do prejuízo."

"Incrível como você está sempre me incentivando a rastejar de volta para a Charlotte."

"Que eu me lembre quem se rastejou foi ela e, pelo que ouvi, você não teve um pingo de compaixão ao mandá-la para o quinto dos infernos." a expressão de dor no rosto da mulher lhe voltou à mente, fazendo com que ele mordesse o lábio inferior

"Eu nunca chorei por uma mulher tanto quanto fiz por ela."

"Esse deveria ser um sinal, não acha?"

"Sinal de que ela me faz mal."

"Não, sinal de que a teimosia e cabeça dura dos dois faz com que sofram. Acha que é o único a chorar? Ou pensa que ela vive em paz com a culpa depositada sobre seus ombros?"

"Isso não é certo." 

"O quê?"

"Eu voltar pra ela assim."

"E desde quando você faz o que é certo, hein?" não respondeu "Uma única conversa não vai te matar."

"Gostaria de estar tão confiante quanto a isso feito você."

"Não vai saber se não tentar. Se quiser não precisam nem ao menos voltar a ser o que eram antes."

"Por que diabos desperdiçaria meu tempo se não for pra ser como antes?"

"Porque dessa vez pode ser melhor."

"Não sei."

"Pense nisso, Larkin. Ao invés de dormir com uma qualquer hoje à noite, fique em casa e reflita sobre o assunto. Se pela manhã tiver se esquecido completamente de tudo, siga a sua vida e não vou lhe importunar mais."

"Até parece."

"Promessa de escoteiro."

"Nós nunca fomos escoteiros, imbecil."

"O que vale é a intenção." riram.

’Maldito seja Jonathan Hunter’ pensou ao que corria ao longo do rio Hudson naquela manhã quase congelante. Não havia pregado o olho por nem um minuto na noite passada. As palavras ditas pelo amigo ecoavam em sua mente e, gradativamente, ele começou a questionar a decisão tomada dias atrás. Merda. Sentia o suor acumular-se sobre a sua testa e os olhares que pedestres e motoristas o lançavam só pioravam o seu humor. Boa parte de si não queria dar o braço à torcer, sabia que não devia, mas uma parte menor e mais forte implorava que o fizesse. Estava entre a pesada cruz e a afiadíssima espada. Diminuiu a velocidade com a qual os pés se moviam até que a corrida se tornasse uma caminhada. Avistou há alguns metros de distância uma loja de vinis decidindo que talvez gastar um pouco de dinheiro o fizesse bem. Ao pisar no estabelecimento teve a certeza de que o universo conspirava contra si. Não bastava a música lembrá-lo dela, claro que não, a letra tinha que se encaixar perfeitamente com o estado em que se encontrava naquele momento. Respirou fundo, derrotado, caminhando até a prateleira que continha os discos de bandas cujas iniciais eram ‘B’ com uma idéia na cabeça.

**

"Vovó!" abraçou a mulher mais baixa animada.

"Olá!" retribuiu "O que aconteceu com você, minha filha? Pensei que não tinha sido tão ruim assim." observou o corpo da mais nova franzindo a testa.

"Acidente de trabalho. Agora está tudo bem, não se preocupe." 

"Eu disse pro seu pai que você deveria ter se tornado enfermeira, ele não quis me ouvir. Veja só no que deu." 

"Eileen." 

"Sofia." sorriu "Onde está meu filho? Não responda, deixe-me adivinhar, trabalhando?"

"Exatamente." 

"Este garoto não tem jeito. Aposto que não está comendo direito também, certo?"

"Pra variar."

"Teimoso feito o pai." arrastou a mala para o começo das escadas "Vou deixar minha mala aqui por enquanto. Diga, e Jared? Já chegou?" 

"Ainda não, vó, acho que ele só vai poder vir para a véspera."

"Este é outro desobediente. Deveria ter se tornado advogado. Coitada da sua mãe," olhou para a mulher dos olhos azuis "vocês só lhe dão dor de cabeça." 

"É a cruz que todas as mães carregam, certo?" 

"Falando em mãe, a sua mãe vai nos honrar com a presença dela neste ano?" Charlotte prendeu o riso.

"Sim. Espero que esteja tudo bem para você."

"Não, pra mim não tem problema algum. Só acho um pouco estranho judeus comemorando o natal."

"Ela está vindo para ver as crianças. Não exatamente por causa do feriado." 

"Claro, como não." respondeu sarcástica.

"Vó, que tal nós nos sentarmos no sofá e a senhora me contar todas as novidades em sua vida?"

"Na minha idade é bem difícil surgir algo novo, mas se você insiste né." viu o longo cabelo praticamente branco da velhinha se movimentar de acordo com seus passos e sorriu "Eu detesto o clima dessa cidade, por que diabos seu pai decidiu se mudar pra cá mesmo?" 

"Não sei, vó, e confesso que depois de tanto tempo em Miami é difícil me acostumar com a temperatura daqui."

"Está aí outra coisa que eu não aprovo. Uma garota da sua idade não deveria estar morando sozinha. Culpa do sangue judeu." ralhou vendo a tenente sorrir.

"Como estão as coisas no Tennessee?" 

"Pacatas como sempre. Contratei uma nova garota para me ajudar em casa e ela não está se saindo bem. Acredita que ela bagunçou a ordem dos meus porta retratos? Não se encontra mais trabalhadores como antigamente."

"Pensei que o tio Ron fosse se mudar para a sua casa com a tia Mary." 

"Deus que me livre!" exclamou "Não quero aqueles dois discutindo debaixo do meu teto não, muito obrigada. Sua mãe os convidou para a festa também?"

"Sim. Ela chamou todo mundo."

"Oh, céus, sua mãe é muito boa. Por isso sempre tiram proveito dela." 

"Algumas pessoas não confirmaram se vinham. Tio Jefferson, por exemplo, não tem certeza se vai conseguir passagens a tempo."

"Aquele garoto teimoso. Não sei onde eu errei com ele. Que diabos ele foi procurar se mudando pro meio do nada? Não é à toa que a mulher o deixou." 

"Não seja cruel, vó."

"Seu avô estaria tão decepcionado se o visse." suspirou triste "Falemos de você, já arrumou um outro pretendente?" 

"Não exatamente."

"Está ficando um pouco velha, Charlotte. Daqui à pouco não vai mais conseguir arrumar um bom partido. E nem venha me falar daquele rapaz que vivia aqui, não gosto dele. Espero que não tenha sido convidado também." franziu o cenho.

"Creio que Anthony estará trabalhando demais nesse natal."

"O que é um milagre. Como está a sua perna?" mirou o gesso preocupada. 

"Bem. Estou quase me acostumando com ela desse jeito." 

"Vire essa boca pra lá. Velha e ainda por cima aleijada? Aí é que não vai conseguir nenhum partido mesmo." 

"Eileen," Sofia disse entrando na sala "que tal me ajudar lá na cozinha?"

"Com muito prazer. Com licença." 

Charlotte riu ao ver a avó ralhar com sua mãe na cozinha. Adorava os comentários feitos pela idosa que parecia não ter freio na língua, assim como sua neta mais nova. Ninguém diria que ela tinha noventa e três anos, caminhava e agia como se ainda tivesse cinquenta. Mal podia esperar pelo encontro dela com a outra idosa que estava a caminho. Elas sempre trocavam farpas e suas discussões se tornavam o assunto das conversas entre os familiares pelos próximos meses. Levantou-se, se aproximando da enorme árvore de natal e começando a pendurar os enfeites que faltavam para essa se tornar completa. Em seguida, teria que colocar os presentes empilhados num canto da sala ao redor desta. A campainha tocou, ouviu a mãe gritar algo e em seguida os passos dela se dirigiram à porta de entrada. Continuou em sua tarefa, antes de sentir-se ser cutucada num dos ombros pela mais velha que lhe entregou uma caixa de presente com um laço elaborado no topo. Franziu a testa tomando a caixa em suas mãos.

"Um presente sete dias adiantado." sorriu para a filha "De quem será?" 

"Não faço a mínima ideia." sentou-se na bancada da cozinha colocando a caixa sobre a ilha e desfazendo o laço.

"Charlotte, já te disse que presentes de natal devem ser abertos somente no natal." há quanto tempo não tomava uma bronca da avó, mesmo? 

"É só um presente, Eileen."

"Por isso essas crianças só te dão trabalho. Tem que começar a ser um pouco mais rígida." Sofia apenas deu de ombros.

"Droga de laço que não sai." puxou com força até que a fita saísse por fim. Tirou a tampa da caixa, dando de cara com papel de seda lilás e um pequeno cartão. 

“ _Dizem que uma música vale mais que mil palavras. Ouça a primeira faixa desse disco. Considere isso como um início de conversa. PS: não é um presente de natal._ ” não reconhecia aquela letra, ao abrir o papel de seda encontrou um vinil que a fez sorrir abertamente. Não só porque ela não o tinha em sua coleção, mas este era de uma de suas bandas favoritas e estava autografado pelos irmãos mais brigões do mundo da música. 

"E então? De quem é?" perguntou a mãe curiosa.

"Eu não…" olhou o nome da primeira música do disco, lembrando-se da letra desta e um sorriso esperançoso brotou em seus lábios "Steve."

"Quem é Steve?" sua avó apareceu do nada ao seu lado esquerdo.

"Uma pessoa aí."

"É um pretendente?" perguntou à nora "Por favor, me diga que sim. Não posso morrer enquanto essa menina ainda estiver encalhada." a outra deu de ombros.

"Por que não vai para a sala ouvir o seu disco, filha?" 

"Acho isso uma ótima ideia." tirou o disco cuidadosamente de sua capa, colocando-o na vitrola e posicionando a agulha. Em alguns minutos, o cômodo foi dominado pela voz de Chris Robinson e ela sorriu deitada sobre um dos sofás. Não sabia se aquilo significava que ele havia aceitado seu pedido de desculpas, mas tinha certeza que era um bom começo.

**

Ao ver a quantidade absurda de pessoas no aeroporto de LaGuardia o homem se lembrou do porquê odiar vôos comerciais. A fila se movia numa lentidão irritante, por que é que demorava tanto assim para uma pessoa simplesmente checar a passagem da outra e deixar que esta prosseguisse para dentro da aeronave? Nunca iria entender. Quando, finalmente, chegou a sua vez, Stephen estava mais que irritado. Se limitou a sorrir sem mostrar os dentes para a comissária de bordo. Foi indicado ao seu assento na primeira classe e rolou os olhos brevemente. Era aquilo que eles chamavam de primeira classe? Não era à toa que toda a população do mundo zombava o país. Sentou-se na cadeira confortável, que ainda assim ocupava um espaço pequeno demais em sua opinião, colocando os fones de ouvido e ligando a televisão. O vôo não seria muito longo, para o alívio dele, então se limitou a colocar um filme de ação antigo e tentar prestar atenção na tela enquanto tomava um suco verde. Ao que as cenas do filme rolavam, refletia sobre onde estava indo e o porquê de estar indo para a cidade desconhecida. Charlotte. Não acreditava que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo de novo. Esperava não se arrepender. Passadas duas horas, ou o que pareceram duas horas, ele ouviu o piloto anunciar que estavam se aproximando do destino final. Apertou os cintos respirando fundo, o relógio marcava as onze da manhã e, em pouco tempo, estaria frente à frente com a tenente mais uma vez.

Para uma cidade tão grande, Cleveland certamente não tinha um bom hotel o que o forçou a alugar temporariamente um studio próximo à casa da mulher. Tinha pedido o endereço dela à Lauren e a proximidade do apartamento que arranjou da casa dela, que ficava num lugar chamado Moreland Hills, foi mera coincidência é claro. Dirigiu o carro alugado até o edifício em que ficaria, sendo cumprimentado por um dos porteiros ao que deixou que o vento frio invadisse o ambiente pela porta de entrada do prédio. O elevador não demorou muito a chegar, arrastou suas malas para dentro deste e se colocou a procurar pelas chaves que tinha certeza estarem num dos bolsos da jaqueta. O apito sinalizador soou ao mesmo tempo em que as encontrou, abriu a porta sendo recebido por um cheiro de limpeza. Ao lado esquerdo da porta de entrada estava a pequena cozinha, que ele provavelmente não usaria tão cedo, seguindo pelo pequeno hall estava o grande cômodo que servia como sala de estar e de jantar, mais ao fundo havia uma varanda modesta, à direita estavam as portas que levavam ao único quarto e banheiro. Neste último havia apenas um box. 

’Ótimo’ rolou os olhos. Desfez as malas rapidamente, colocando as roupas nos pequenos armários do quarto, deitou-se na cama por alguns minutos respirando fundo enquanto observava os móveis ao seu redor. Estava na hora. Checou o próprio reflexo num dos espelhos, se certificando de que sua aparência estava ao menos decente e retornou aos elevadores. Uma moradora sorriu sugestiva pra ele que repetiu o gesto de maneira educada. Ainda bem que ela não entrou no cubículo com o homem. Sentou-se no banco de couro macio do Audi, colocando o endereço no GPS e dando a partida. Ao que os minutos entre a casa dela e o veículo diminuíam, se sentia ficar mais nervoso e as palmas de suas mãos suavam violentamente. Droga. A rua em que ela morava era bem arborizada, pouco antes de direcionar o carro à entrada do que ele pensava ser uma garagem pôde ver que poucos metros à frente da casa havia um Country Club. Cinco carros estavam estacionados ao redor da frente da casa bege. Era uma casa bonita e bem maior do que ele havia esperado. Travou o carro, observando a residência por alguns minutos antes de criar coragem e caminhar até as portas de vidro. Seu dedo parou perto do botão da campainha, pensou em dar meia volta e sair dali o quanto antes, mas decidiu deixar de ser medroso e apertar a porcaria do botão. Através do vidro, pôde ver um homem caminhar em sua direção e franzir o cenho ao perceber quem estava do outro lado.

"Olá." tentou ser simpático.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" respondeu o outro.

"É, eu, eu vim falar com a Charlotte."

"Minha irmã não quer te ver. Não sei como conseguiu esse endereço, mas já pode ir bem..."

"Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer" uma velhinha se pronunciou o puxando pela orelha "que não deve ser mal educado com as visitas, Jared?" 

"Vó!"

"Saia da minha frente, garoto." o homem mais baixo saiu dali pisando forte e Steve sorriu "Não ligue pra ele, Sofia não o colocava de castigo aí ele cresceu e ficou assim." sorriu para o homem que, perto dela, parecia um gigante "Quer falar com Charlotte, certo? Qual o seu nome?"

"Isso. Stephen Larkin."

"Oh, então você é o Steve." sorriu marota.

"Acho que sim." 

"Ela vai ficar bem feliz em te ver." abriu espaço para que ele passasse "Vem, vou te levar até onde ela está." caminhou pela casa vendo rostos desconhecidos o observarem discretamente, atravessaram a cozinha chegando à um cômodo ocupado por sofás e por uma mesa pequena. "Lá está." apontou para a mulher sentada numa das cadeiras, usando grandes fones de ouvido e rindo de algo em seu computador.

"Você é mesmo idiota!" disse para a pessoa com a qual falava na webcam. Steve viu a própria imagem ficar maior ao que ele se aproximava, tentou não demonstrar o desgosto que sentiu ao ver com quem ela falava e segurou o riso ao que ela arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que ele estava ali. "Depois a gente se fala, Ant." fechou o computador sem ouvir nenhuma resposta.

"Oi." se pronunciou quando ela se pôs de pé a sua frente.

"O-oi." 

"MANHÊ! FALA PRA MEGHAN ME DEVOLVER O MEU VIDEOGAME SENÃO EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DELA!" um garotinho gritou e, em alguns segundos uma menina de olhos puxados esbarrou em Larkin se escondendo atrás da tenente.

"Não deixa ele me bater, Charlie." 

"Brandon, quantas vezes já te disse para parar de ameaçar a sua irmã?" uma mulher alta entrou na cozinha "E, Meghan, eu já te avisei pra não pegar o que não é seu."

"Mas ele não quer me deixar brincar!" a menina bateu o pé no chão.

"Porque você quebra tudo, sua pirralha." 

"Como se você fosse muito mais velho, eu já tenho oito anos. OITO."

"Cadê o pai de vocês? Não tenho paciência pra isso. Encontre outra coisa pra fazer, Brandon, e você pare de atormentar a sua prima Meghan." 

"É SEMPRE ASSIM!" o menino saiu dali correndo.

"Ganhei de novo!" Meghan saltitou até um dos sofás.

"Então" disse quando parou de rir da menina "o que te traz aqui?"

"Bem, eu estava na vizinhança." a outra arqueou a sobrancelha "Okay, eu não estava na vizinhança. Vi que você me mandou uns emails e pensei que talvez fosse uma boa ideia conversarmos?"

"Sim! Ótima." quis se bater ao demonstrar tanto entusiasmo.

"Er…"

"Nós poderíamos ir almoçar. Isto é, se você já não tiver almoçado." 

"Me parece uma boa ideia." 

"Então fique aqui que eu já volto." 

"Mas -" antes que pudesse dizer algo ela e suas muletas sumiram do seu campo de visão. Encarou o espaço à sua frente sem saber bem o que fazer. 

"Ela te deixou plantado aqui no meio da sala?" a voz da velhinha fez com que virasse a cabeça em sua direção. 

"Parece que sim." 

"Esses jovens, não sabem mais receber visitas. Venha comigo." obedeceu sentindo vários pares de olhos em si e apenas olhou para as próprias mãos um pouco incomodado. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da mais velha e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes antes que ela se pronunciasse. "Então você e a Charlotte estão juntos?" 

"Não exatamente…"

"Eileen. O que quer dizer com não exatamente?" 

"Bem, nós estivemos juntos, mas devido às circunstâncias precisamos conversar bastante pra ver onde tudo vai dar."

"O que quer dizer que no fim da história vocês vão estar juntos."

"Talvez."

"Com certeza. Acredite em mim. Tenho idade para ser sua bisavó. Já vi essa história acontecer pelo menos vinte vezes ao longo de minha vida."

"Você é avó dela?"

"Sim, por mais que aparente ser bem velha pra isso." disse séria e ele percebeu a mancada.

"Eu não quis dizer que..."

"Eu sei rapaz." riu "Estou apenas brincando. Ela é a neta mais nova. Pelo menos do meu lado, do lado daqueles judeus eu já não sei." disse num tom de desdém.

"Vocês têm uma grande família." observou algumas crianças brincarem perto demais da lareira.

"E olha que nem estão todos aqui ainda." seus olhos seguiram os dele "Deixe que eles se queimem. Se dissermos pra sairem de perto não vão obedecer mesmo."

"É, tem razão." 

"Sempre tenho. Pretende se casar com ela?" 

"Se eu pretendo o quê?" começou a tossir descontroladamente. 

"Não finja que não me ouviu."

"Oh, olá Steve." Sofia interrompeu a conversa "Eileen, o que disse à ele para que ficasse nesse estado?" lançou um olhar preocupado ao homem.

"Nada. Não disse nada." 

"Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?" 

"Uma água, por favor."

"Ótimo. Sogrinha, por que não pega uma água pra visita?"

"Certo. Não pensem que não percebo que estão querendo é se livrar de mim." resmungou. 

"Espero que ela não tenha te traumatizado." riu.

"Oh, não. Claro que não. É uma senhora adorável." 

"Sei. Como vão as coisas?"

"Bem."

"Depois de toda aquela confusão não tivemos nenhuma oportunidade de conversarmos, mas gostaria que soubesse que nunca acreditei naquilo tudo. Sei que no fundo a minha filha também não, mas ela e o pai não sabem pensar com cuidado nesse tipo de situação."

"Obrigado."

"Não precisa me agradecer. Aliás, minto, se quer mesmo me agradecer dê outra chance à Charlotte. Você é apenas a terceira pessoa com que ela se envolve, sei que gostam muito um do outro e não quero vê-la sofrer ainda mais." 

"Primeiro eu tenho que ter certeza do que realmente se passa pela cabeça dela, não quero meter os pés pelas mãos de novo." 

"Me parece bom o suficiente."

"Tenho que te deixar sozinho de novo, me desculpe, mas é que com tanta gente em casa aparecem mil e uma coisas para eu fazer."

"Oh, não permita que eu te atrapalhe." 

"Até breve." 

Uma das meninas entre o pequeno grupo que explorava a lareira o observava pelo canto do olho e aquilo fez com que o homem sorrisse. Não sabia muito bem como interagir com crianças. Inquieto, se levantou dando passos em direção à uma mesa cheia de porta retratos observando rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos. Sorriu ao ver uma Charlotte, de cabelos mais enrolados que de costume, numa fantasia de abelha chorando ao lado do irmão que sorria vestido de tartaruga ninja. A história por trás daquela fotografia deveria ser bem interessante. Num outro retrato, uma tenente com alguns meses de vida era carregada pela mãe enquanto Jared se pendurava num dos braços de seu pai. Todas as fotos mostravam uma família feliz e muito unida. Conhecendo os segredos da vida da mulher como conhecia, não era de se esperar que ela tivesse uma vida tão… normal. Esta era a palavra ideal para descrever o que as fotos mostravam. Passeios no parque, viagens à Disney, dias quentes em piscinas e fotos de bailes ou eventos escolares. Sentiu até um pouco de inveja. Seus olhos pararam sobre a foto de um homem conhecido ajoelhado próximo à tenente, que deveria ter no máximo cinco anos, vestia um uniforme camuflado em tons de azul, um boné com a mesma estampa e coturnos pretos. Anthony? A ideia de que ele já era um homem formado enquanto ela nem ao menos tinha aprendido a ler era um tanto quanto… _creepy_. 

"Esta foto foi tirada quando ele voltou do Haiti. - a voz dela o surpreendeu. Virou-se em sua direção, vendo que ela usava um vestido florido curto e havia prendido seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo."

"Oh." 

"Pois é. Vamos?" 

"Primeiro as damas." ela riu levemente.

"Vamos sair pelos fundos, Meadow não gosta de ver as pessoas saindo de casa e ficar para atrás. - apontou para a menina que ainda o observava pelo canto do olho."

"Certo. Precisa de ajuda?"

"Não, estou bem." começaram a dar uma volta pelo exterior da casa, tentando fazer isto mais rápido possível. Abriu a porta do passageiro pra ela, a ajudando a se sentar e colocando as muletas no banco de trás. Ao que se sentou no banco do motorista, pôde ver a garotinha bater no vidro da porta da sala chorando. "O que foi que eu disse?" 

"Será que devemos buscá-la?" perguntou preocupado.

"Não. Ela faz isso com todo mundo." 

"Se você diz, né. Onde vamos?" 

"Não foi você quem disse que estava na vizinhança? Escolha o nosso destino então." a cara de confusão dele foi impagável "Estou brincando, vire à direita." 

"Okay."

"Agora vire aqui." ele o fez "No sinal do fim da rua vire à esquerda." obedeceu novamente "E aqui. Entre naquele estacionamento ali olha." apontou para o lugar "Chegamos!" 

"Cheesecake Factory?" a cara que o homem fez não foi muito boa.

"O quê? Vai me dizer que não gosta daqui?"

"Eu nunca nem vim nesse lugar." 

"Ótimo. Tem uma primeira vez pra tudo. Me passe as muletas." 

Ao chegarem no restaurante ela agradeceu aos céus por ser uma quinta feira e o lugar estar bem mais vazio que de costume. Colocou seu nome na lista, entregando o beep ao homem e se sentando num dos bancos enquanto esperava a mesa ficar pronta. Tentava ao máximo passar um ar de tranquilidade, mas por dentro seu coração gritava e pulava. Não sabia como diabos estava conseguindo se manter focada o suficiente para se mover com as muletas. Pelo menos os dedos já haviam sarado. Era um pesadelo tentar manusear aquelas coisas com dedos quebrados. O aparelho vibrou e piscou na mão do homem que tomou um pequeno susto. Charlotte reconheceu o garçom como um dos garotos de sua sala no colegial, sentiu um pouco de pena ao ver onde o destino o havia levado e sorriu educadamente ao que ele os direcionou à uma cabine nos fundos do estabelecimento. Ao se sentarem, ela pediu de cara um Shirley Temple e o homem um chá gelado. 

’Eca’ disse em pensamento ao ver o grande copo com um líquido muito parecido com o que saía de dentro dela quando ia ao banheiro. Observou o homem comer as quesadillas em silêncio e se sentiu ainda mais desconfortável. Era como ter o primeiro encontro com um garoto da escola na quinta série. Do tipo em que seus pais te levam para o cinema e ficam sentados nas fileiras do fundo. Nada estava indo como ela havia planejado.

"Então…" tentou puxar assunto.

"Sim?" olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde que se sentaram.

"Em qual hotel está ficando?"

"Na verdade não é hotel, aluguei um apartamento por alguns dias."

"Oh, sim. Onde?"

"Four Seasons." respondeu pensativo "Beach alguma coisa."

"Beachwood. Sei onde é." ‘ _Perto da minha casa, não é, espertinho?_ ’ se manteve séria.

"Isso." sorriu sem mostrar os dentes "Gostou do disco?"

"Foi você quem me mandou?" fingiu estar surpresa.

"Sim."

"Esqueceu de assinar o cartão."

"Sério? Nossa, que lerdeza." ela riu baixo.

"Onde está morando?"

"Nova Iorque." 

"Wow. Mudança radical." causada por ela.

"Faz bem mudar." não sabia dizer o porquê, mas ouvir aquelas palavras sairem da boca dele a machucou demais. Não tentou iniciar uma conversa depois daquilo. Enquanto comiam calados Steve se perguntava se deveria dizer alguma coisa, não tinha certeza do que dizer ou fazer para tornar aquele encontro um pouco menos constrangedor. Charlotte não parecia querer falar com ele por tanto não iria insistir. Aproveitou o silêncio para observá-la. Seu rosto não mostrava nenhum sinal do que acontecera naquele dia, algumas cicatrizes insistiram em se tornar permanentes num de seus braços e podia imaginar o que o vestido escondia. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la com força, como deveria ter feito, e fazer com que todas aquelas marcas desaparecessem de vez. Os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os seus e ele voltou a olhar pro próprio prato. Charlie se amaldiçoou. Tinha mesmo estragado tudo. Numa situação normal, antes de toda aquela merda, ele já estaria a provocando e ela lhe dando respostas curtas e secas. Era feliz e não sabia. Maldito açougueiro. Se acidentes pudessem acontecer com a força de um pensamento ele já estaria tetraplégico. O cheesecake de chocolate branco, caramelo e macadâmia já não parecia tão apetitoso. Empurrou o prato se dizendo satisfeita em alguns minutos. Esperou que ele tomasse seu espresso encarando a parte de seu peito exposta pela camisa. Se pudesse se jogaria por cima dele ali mesmo, talvez ele até gostasse disso. Isso se o homem à sua frente não parecesse ser totalmente diferente da pessoa que ocupou o outro lado de sua cama meros meses atrás. Larkin pagou a conta antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa. O caminho de volta para a casa dos Studi foi incrivelmente rápido e o silêncio que dominava este doloroso. Havia mais carros na garagem, o que o forçou a estacionar ainda mais longe da porta de entrada.

"Quer que eu te acompanhe até a porta?" 

"Não, tudo bem, eu vou sozinha."

"Então tá certo." deu a volta no carro, pegando as muletas e entregando à ela.

"Obrigada."

"De nada." o rosto dele se aproximou do seu, a medida que o espaço entre os dois diminuia o coração dela acelerava e o perfume que o outro usava só piorava a situação. 

’Yes!’ sorriu pra ele que beijou-lhe a têmpora esquerda, fazendo com que seu sorriso desaparecesse. "Eu te vejo… amanhã?" 

"Sim, claro. Por que não vem almoçar com a gente?"

"Tem certeza que sua família não se importaria?" 

"Claro que não."

"Então eu virei ao… meio dia?"

"Onze." 

"Onze da manhã." 

"Até amanhã, Stephen."

"Até, Charlotte." viu o corpo dela se afastar mais e mais antes que desaparecesse por completo. Entrou no carro se perguntando o que diabos faria naquela cidade até o dia seguinte. A resposta era óbvia: dormir.

**

O relógio marcava nove e meia da manhã quando finalmente criou coragem de se levantar. Jogou o iPad no criado mudo, levantando-se o mais rápido possível e arrumando a cama. A desvantagem de uma cama de casal era justamente esta: arrumá-la. Com alguns minutos de concentração cumpriu a sua tarefa, caminhando em direção ao banheiro e demorando o quanto pôde lá dentro. Ao retornar pro quarto, encontrou uma bandeja com o café da manhã, sorriu pensando na avó que provavelmente era responsável por aquilo. Colocou uma saia rodada, uma blusa de alças finas e penteou os cabelos. Não se lembrava de ter sido vista por Larkin propositalmente sem maquiagem, mas para tudo tinha uma primeira vez certo? E, além do mais, ele já tinha visto coisas piores do que suas sobrancelhas não preenchidas. Comeu praticamente tudo que estava ali, tomando o café e, ao ouvir o irmão se movimentar no quarto ao lado, gritou seu nome rindo quando ele adentrou o quarto desesperado. O obrigou a levar a bagunça de volta para a cozinha, ligando a televisão e sorrindo ao ver que uma maratona de Barrados no Baile estava sendo exibida. Não sabia ao certo quantos episódios assistiu, mas foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Ordenou que a pessoa entrasse e quase caiu da cama ao ver quem estava ali.

"O-oi Steve." sentou-se tentando cruzar as pernas.

"Hey, sua mãe me mandou subir."

"Sim, claro."  _’Eu vou matar a minha mãe._ ’

 "Quer se sentar?" 

"Obrigado." sentou-se na poltrona da escrivaninha observando tudo ao seu redor.

"Que cara é essa?" não estava gostando nada daquele sorrisinho no rosto do homem.

"Nada é só que…" olhou pra uma das paredes - nunca vi tanta foto do Kip Winger num lugar só. Acho que nem mesmo ele deve ter visto tantas fotos do próprio rosto num só cômodo.

"Oh senhor."

"Não sabia que você gostava tanto de hair metal assim." riu.

"Ah, vá te catar, Larkin."

"Não estou te ofendendo. Estou realmente surpreso." apontou para o mural de fotos "Posso?"

"Se não for fazer comentários idiotas."

"Vou tentar." aproximou-se vendo fotos com ela do chão ao teto. Literalmente. Retratos tirados pela escola, férias da família, ela bebê no colo de cada um dos seus parentes, em peças da escola, festas de amigos, vestida de líder de torcida e por último com um uniforme curioso. "Líder de torcida e estudante do colégio católico? Não sabia que isso era possível." seus olhos se voltaram para a foto tirada no momento em que ela estava no ar e o homem se sentiu um pouco perturbado com as imagens que vieram à sua mente logo em seguida.

"É porque eu era líder de torcida, na metade do terceiro ano meus pais me mudaram de escola e eu fui pro católico." explicou se colocando ao lado dele.

"Ah, estava aprontando muito no outro colégio né?" cutucou a barriga dela que riu.

"Nem tanto, poderia ter sido pior." seus olhos pousaram numa foto e os dele seguiram "Foi um conselho que meu ex deu ao meu pai. Ele quase foi preso por bater num menino do meu colégio, então achou que pra evitar confusões seria melhor que eu me mudasse de escola."

"Que pena." pôde ver que ela não foi consultada sobre a decisão "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Já está fazendo, mas sim."

"Você não acha um pouco… estranho começar a namorar um cara que, provavelmente, trocou as suas fraldas?" apontou para a foto que ela encarava.

"Bem, hoje em dia sim. Naquela época tudo o que me importava era o que as minhas amigas diriam ao me ver namorando um cara que tinha o dobro da minha idade." riu. 

"Não sei como ele conseguiu."

"Como você conseguiu? Vocês são quase da mesma idade." aproximou-se dele.

"Meu caso é diferente." 

"O quê? Nunca se imaginou trocando as minhas fraldas, Larkin?" 

"Pelo amor de Deus, vamos mudar de assunto." 

"Você é muito bobo." 

"Flyer huh?" apontou para a foto em que ela usava um vestido preto, laranja e prateado.

"Pois é." 

"Quem diria."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Stephen?"

"Nada, só que você não tem muito cara de líder de torcida." 

"Por quê? Só porque não sou loira e burra?"

"Sim."

"Que preconceito." deu um tapa no ombro dele. 

"É o que todos pensam." 

"Totalmente errado. Vamos descer, já deve estar pronto o almoço." e ela estava mesmo certa, o almoço havia sido servido e alguns primos já se sentavam numa das mesas. Charlotte se sentou, fazendo um sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo à sua direita e logo estavam comendo. O almoço se passou sem mais delongas, ele conversava com Kennedy, um dos primos mais distantes dela, e ela tentava prestar atenção à sua tia que narrava um evento dos meses passados. A tenente se mexeu, encostando a perna sem querer na dele que olhou instintivamente para o local vendo a grande cicatriz na coxa da mulher que parecia ter percebido já que puxou o tecido para baixo desesperadamente. 

"Agora" Eileen chamou a atenção dos outros "é hora para os vídeos da família. Como manda a tradição, veremos os vídeos dos anfitriões." 

"Não vó!" Jared ralhou.

"Pai!" Charlotte definitivamente não queria que o homem ao seu lado visse vídeo algum.

"Regras são regras, crianças." ele respondeu.

"Eu joguei pedra na cruz." murmurou baixo e sentiu o corpo de Steve balançar-se de acordo com as risadas que ele tentava suprimir.

"Todo mundo pra sala de TV agora." quem visse os irmãos pensaria que estes estavam sido levados à cadeira elétrica, tamanha era a insatisfação deles com a situação. Sentou-se ao lado do homem num dos sofás, sentindo este lhe cutucar o braço e sorrir em seguida. Sofia colocou o DVD no aparelho e deu o play. A primeira imagem que apareceu foi de um Jared, com cabelos três vezes mais claros, segurando a irmã no colo. Um coro de “awn” foi ouvido e até ela sorriu. Em seguida, o menino tentava ensiná-la a andar, caindo diversas vezes e levando-a consigo. As próximas imagens fizeram com que Larkin sorrisse, eram do mesmo dia em que a foto que ele viu no outro cômodo foi tirada. 

" _“Por que está chorando, Charlotte?”_ " a voz de John pôde ser ouvida.

" _“Ele pegou todos os meus doces!”_ " respondeu embolado e a sala se tornou um mar de risos. Seguiram então imagens dos dois brincando na areia, esquiando, Charlotte caindo de um skate e se forçando a não chorar, Jared zombando dos novos aparelhos ortodônticos da irmã, a formatura do colegial dele, seu primeiro show com a banda, as peças de teatro em que ela esteve, a primeira vez em que ela dirigiu e quase bateu no portão de um dos vizinhos, seus saltos e piruetas nos jogos de futebol e, por fim, a formatura dela. Os ocupantes da sala comentavam sobre o vídeo, repetindo falas engraçadas ou apontando os defeitos dos primos nestes. A imagem dela fazendo um herkie ou uma escala parecia ter sido permanentemente gravada ao seu cérebro. Se sentia como um dos seres mais nojentos do mundo por causa daquilo. Quando deu por si o cômodo estava vazio, salvo pela mulher ao seu lado, e olhou para ela preparando-se para fazer um comentário.

"Nem pense nisso." 

"Você não sabe o que eu ia te dizer." forçou uma voz triste.

"Eu não acredito que você viu tudo isso. Este é o momento mais vergonhoso da minha vida." 

"O que tem de mais?" 

"Sério isso? Você acabou de me ver pulando com as pernas abertas pouco depois de me ver de aparelho e ainda acha isso normal?"

"É parte da adolescência." sorriu "E não é como se não tivesse visto você em outras… situações."

"Fala assim porque não foi com você."

"Vamos fazer assim, quando puder te mostrarei todas as minhas fotos embaraçosas da infância. Que tal?" 

"Finjo que acredito." seu celular tocou "É a Lauren." apertou um botão no aparelho "Você está no viva voz."

"Nós contamos!" disse animada.

"Pros seus pais?"

"E pros dele."

"E o que aconteceu?" 

"Bom, meu pai como já era de se imaginar quase estrangulou o pobre coitado," Larkin riu baixo "minha mãe já está planejando o casamento. Acho que ela e a sua mãe estão conversando sobre o assunto nesse exato momento." 

"Casamento? Já?"

"Você conhece o meu pai. Se mataria antes de deixar que eu parisse esta criança antes de ter uma aliança no dedo." 

"Estão ferrados, então." 

"Que nada! Mamãe já está até pensando num casamento escocês. Imagina só o Jon num kilt, Charlie?" suspirou. 

"Você sabe que as noivas também usam xadrez em casamentos escoceses tradicionais, não sabe?" o homem se intrometeu.

"Essa é a voz do Larkin?" indagou surpresa "Sua vadia, você me atendeu bem no meio de uma transa?"

"Lauren, ele está sentado na minha sala de TV e acabou de ver aquele vídeo que a minha mãe fez de mim e do Jared." sentiu seu rosto ficar roxo.

"Aquele em que você caiu de boca no chão?" riu "Eu amo esse vídeo. Dê os parabéns pra sua mãe."

"Eu também vi você com muita acne no rosto, doutora."

"E eu te mato se mencionar esta merda pro Jonathan." disse mais baixo.

"Devo preparar minhas malas então?" 

"Sim! Oh meu Deus, eu vou me casar." pareceu surpresa "Casar, Charlie, eu vou me casar. Em pouco tempo vou ter que assinar como Lauren Hunter. Serei dona de casa. Mãe. Esposa." 

"Só não vá desmaiar comigo na linha."

"E pensar que eu ia abortar esse bebê sem falar nada pro Jon." Steve franziu o cenho.

"Bem, acho melhor você ir comemorar e depois a gente se fala mais." queria encerrar a conversa antes que a mulher dissesse mais alguma besteira.

"Certo. Torça por mim."

"Pra quê?"

"Pra que eu possa ter um casamento maravilhoso, oras. Você é tão insensível às vezes que me dá vontade de te deixar sem presente de natal."

"Tchau, Lauren." 

"Bye! Tchau, Larkin. Não façam nada que eu não faria." 

"Ela estava falando sério?" perguntou quando a outra desligou o aparelho.

"Sobre?"

"O aborto." 

"Não sei…"

"Estava, não estava?" disse boquiaberto "Se o Jon soubesse disso…"

"Você não vai falar nada, vai?" 

"Não, claro que não." 

"Que bom."

"Eu só não… eu não entendo, por que ela faria isso?"

"Lauren estava muito confusa quando pensou em ir à clínica."

"Ainda assim, ela não tinha o direito. A criança não é só dela. E não é como se o Jonathan não quisesse isso." passou a mão pelo rosto "Você teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas?"

"Um aborto? Não sei."

"Não só isso, mas tomar essa decisão sem m-consultar o pai da criança?" quando é que ele tinha se aproximado tanto? 

"Não… claro que não."

"Ótimo." encarou os lábios dela que fez o mesmo com os dele. As imagens voltaram à sua mente e se sentiu ficar animado demais. Merda. Aproximou o rosto do dela, só mais um pouco e chegaria ao seu objetivo. Como num passo de mágica, a face intacta próxima da sua se transformou numa bagunça de cortes e hematomas fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco assustado. Ela o olhou confusa e, para consertar aquilo, ele lhe beijou o rosto. Charlotte queria jogar a cabeça do homem dentro da lareira.

"Tenho que ir embora."

"Já?"

"Sim eu tenho que… resolver umas coisas e..."

"Até a Lauren vai se casar, Charlotte!" sua avó os interrompeu "E você nada!" 

"Vó…"

"Quando é que você vai fazer o pedido?" virou-se para o homem.

"O Steve estava de saída, vó."

"Tão cedo? É sempre assim quando as visitas são agradáveis. Se fosse a insuportável da Peggy Sue não iria embora tão cedo." 

"Não fale assim, vocês dois terão que passar o fim de semana juntas."

"E não é por minha própria vontade."

"Bem, eu tenho mesmo que ir." ele se levantou vendo a garotinha, Meadow, correr e abraçá-lo pela perna

"Não vá embora, tio Steve, por favor." a tenente arqueou a sobrancelha. ’Tio’ Steve? 

"Não se preocupe, princesa, amanhã eu volto tá bom?" ajoelhou-se em frente à menina.

"E a gente vai brincar de chá da tarde de novo?"

"Claro." sorriu "Acho que te vejo amanhã, certo?" tocou o ombro de Charlie.

"Sim." ainda estava confusa e um pouco irritada. 

"Então até mais. Obrigado por me receberem." se despediu do resto da família, saindo da casa logo em seguida.

"Quando é que eles brincaram?" perguntou à tia.

"Ele chegou aqui umas dez horas, e ela não o deixou em paz por um minuto." sorriu contente antes de pegar a menina, que tinha começado a chorar, no colo. Charlotte tirou o telefone do bolso, discando o número da amiga e indo em direção às escadas.

**

Seguir os conselhos de Lauren nem sempre dava muito certo quando o assunto era o seu relacionamento com Stephen, mas talvez dessa vez a mulher estivesse certa. Charlotte se sentia extremamente frustrada e confusa com as atitudes dele, uma hora ele parecia querer que eles retomassem o que tinham antes e, no minuto seguinte, fugia dela como o capeta da cruz. Não iria permitir que tudo permanecesse daquele jeito, não podia, pelo bem da sua sanidade mental. Vestiu uma saia parecida com a do dia anterior, colocou meias grossas e um pé de usas botas favoritas, uma blusa vermelho sangue e jogou a jaqueta por cima. Seus lábios estavam tingidos com um batom quase preto, seus cílios alongados pelo rímel e o cabelo solto caía por um de seus ombros. Pegou a pequena bolsa, jogando o celular e o porta cartões dentro desta e descendo as escadas devagar. A casa estava no mais completo silêncio, o que era de se esperar às sete da matina, mas ela sabia que a mãe já havia acordado. Se moveu até a porta com a ajuda de suas melhores amigas prateadas, entrou no táxi e lhe disse o endereço. Surpreenderia o homem e, de quebra, acabaria com toda aquela palhaçada. Ao que se aproximaram do condomínio, ela percebeu que além de não saber qual apartamento era o dele, também não tinha uma desculpa convincente para dar ao porteiro em troca de informações. Merda. Pagou o motorista do táxi, seguindo em direção à entrada principal e quase deu pulos de alegria ao ver um rosto familiar. Talvez morar numa cidade pequena valesse à pena vez ou outra. 

"Olá Howard!" cumprimentou o velhinho. 

"Charlotte Studi. Não te vejo desde que se mudou para o Sul. Como vão as coisas?" 

"Muito bem, graças ao Senhor." 

"Em que posso te ajudar?"

"Meu primo alugou um apartamento aqui e me pediu que viesse trazer o seu telefone." apontou para o próprio celular "Ele esqueceu lá em casa ontem e tem umas ligações importantes a receber. O problema é que não consigo me lembrar o número do apartamento dele." 

"Entendo. Bem, não sou muito bom com essas tecnologias, mas se quiser pode vir olhar aqui no computador." 

"Obrigada." se dirigiu ao outro lado do balcão, digitando o nome do homem e encontrando o apartamento com facilidade "6B. Espero que tenham um elevador." apontou para a própria perna.

"Claro que sim." sorriu "Está logo neste corredor à esquerda."

"Obrigada novamente, Howard."

"Dê meus cumprimentos aos seus pais. Diga que lhes desejei um bom natal e próspero ano novo."

"Darei sim." as portas se abriram e ela entrou no cubículo. Era bem menor e mais simples do que aquele no prédio de Larkin, sentia-se até estranha imaginando o homem ali dentro. A subida foi rápida, deu alguns passos, abafados pelo carpete do corredor, até encontrar o número que desejava. Bateu na porta algumas vezes. Passaram cinco minutos sem resposta. Tornou a bater com um pouco mais de força e por mais tempo. Nada. Estava prestes a ir embora, talvez ele nem tivesse dormido ali, quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. 

"Charlie?" disse com um olho aberto e outro fechado. Vestia uma regata branca, que parecia apertada demais, boxers cinza e o cabelo estava  _daquele_  jeito. A tenente quase se esqueceu do seu propósito ali.

"Eu quero que você pare com isso." entrou sem ser convidada no apartamento pequeno, mas bem decorado.

"Parar com o quê?" esfregou os olhos ainda confuso.

"Isso. O que quer que seja que você pensa estar fazendo!" 

"Hã?" passou a mão pelo cabelo, e ela quis quebrá-la.

"Quando você veio falar comigo" moveu-se na direção do sofá, jogando a bolsa sobre este -, eu pensei que tudo o que precisávamos era de uma rapidinha pra consertar tudo. Não que agiria deste jeito.

"Que jeito?" um sorriso ameaçava se formar em seu rosto.

"Desse seu jeito novo de ser. Não era pra se enfiar no meio da minha família e fazer todos começarem a lamber o chão que pisa! "

"Ah é? E por que não?" cruzou os braços em frente ao próprio corpo. 

"Mas que porra, Larkin! Por que é que você tem que sempre complicar as coisas?"

"Eu estou complicando as coisas?" aproximou-se dela "Você está brincando não está? É sempre você quem fica analisando cada porcariazinha que eu faço e começa a tentar brigar! E quando eu, finalmente, decido parar de pensar com a cabeça de baixo pra ter certeza de que isso é realmente a coisa certa pra nós dois você começa tudo de novo. Parece uma criança mimada. Tudo tem que ser do seu jeito e na hora que você quer, não é? Vê se cresce!" sentiu a raiva borbulhar pelo próprio sangue. Como é que ele se atrevia a dizer aquilo? Ia mostrar pra ele a criança. Sua mão se chocou com força num lado do rosto dele, o sorriso completamente sujo que se formou ali a fez ficar quase que imediatamente molhada. O próximo passo do homem, com certeza, a surpreendeu. Sua mão chocou-se contra o rosto dela, com um oitavo da força que realmente tinha, e ela rosnou. "Te avisei que não ia bater na minha cara nunca mais." 

"Cala essa sua boca, senhor Larkin." grudou os lábios nos dele que, surpreso, deu um passo para trás, as mãos dela subiram por seus braços, parando na gola da regata.

Um barulho de tecido sendo rasgado fez com que ele abrisse os olhos brevemente vendo o algodão que cobria seu peito ser completamente destruído. Os dedos dela se emaranharam no cabelo mais longo do homem que não conseguiu resistir e envolveu sua cintura com as mãos. Levantou o corpo dela brevemente, os levando para o quarto e foi empurrado para cima da cama. Charlotte deitou-se sobre o corpo dele como pôde, controlando o beijo e suas mãos dançavam por toda a extensão do tronco do homem. Empurrando-a pelos ombros, Steve inverteu as posições, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela e pressionando as pélvis uma contra a outra. Dobrou o joelho direito, puxando-o para mais perto de si com o pé e gemeu ao sentir sua excitação contra o tecido delicado da calcinha. A mão dele apertava sua coxa, enquanto a outra tentava se enfiar por baixo da blusa que ela usava. A tenente moveu a mão em sua cintura para um dos seios, e ele hesitou um pouco antes de começar a apertar o local. Sentiu os dedos dele se aproximarem do próprio sexo e arqueou o corpo na direção destes. Larkin gemeu ao sentir o quanto ela estava molhada, fazendo com que sua ereção pulsasse ainda mais e o beijo se tornasse mais feroz. Jogou a renda que o separava dela, ou o que restou dela, no chão tocando-a levemente e sorrindo ao ouvir os gemidos fracos saindo de sua garganta. Puxou o cabelo da mulher com força, chupando-lhe o pescoço como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Charlie empurrou os quadris na direção dele, tentando o fazer entender que queria algo além dos toques leves e o recebeu. Cruzando o dedo indicador e o do meio, a penetrou com força e rapidez. O barulho vindo dela era um misto de soluço e gemido, só piorou quando o dedão dele fez movimentos rápidos e fortes contra seu clitóris acompanhado dos outros dedos que agora se curvavam dentro dela. Tentou tirar as boxers do caminho, sem muito sucesso, e gemeu frustrada. Stephen abriu os olhos e um choque o trouxe de volta para a realidade. O que diabos estava pensando em fazer? Parou o movimento dos dedos, sem tirá-los do lugar, e encarou o rosto dela com um misto de dor e culpa nos olhos.

"O que foi?" perguntou ofegante. 

"E-eu não posso fazer isso." fez menção de mover a mão e ela o impediu.

"Por quê? O que há de errado?"

"Como pode querer que a gente faça isso depois do que aconteceu, Charlotte?" 

"Não vai começar com isso de novo, vai?"

"Eu só quero entender. Há pouco mais de um mês atrás você quase tinha um ataque se eu chegasse perto de você e agora tá assim?" 

"Nem eu entendo o que se passa dentro da minha própria cabeça."

"Depois de tudo o que ele fez fingindo ser eu..."

"Ta aí a palavra chave fingindo ser você. Não era você."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" 

"Eu só tenho, okay? Agora continue se não quiser que eu vá embora e nunca mais volte." puxou o pescoço dele para que a beijasse.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido na cabeça do homem, mas ele também sabia que não podia resistir. Era mais forte que ele. Seus dedos retornaram à tarefa anterior, os lábios agora beijavam o colo dela e tentava a qualquer custo tirar a blusa que Charlotte vestia. Depois de muita insistência, conseguiu por fim atingir seu objetivo e viu um curativo grande sobre a extensão da barriga dela. O ignorando, distribuiu beijos por seu colo, desceu para os mamilos chupando e mordiscando cada um desses com cuidado e o som vindo dela só o incentivava ainda mais. Com um pouco de dificuldade, tirou a saia dela e a jogou no chão. Por mais tentado que tivesse, não encarou a cicatriz em sua coxa, mas quando colocou a perna dela sobre um de seus ombros sentiu o próprio peito doer ao ver os pequenos indícios de queimaduras ali. Beijou o interior da coxa dela levemente, sentindo o arrepio que tomou conta do corpo da tenente e em alguns instantes espalhou os beijos por sua virilha. Puxou o cabelo do homem, o empurrando para seu destino final e sentiu a risada dele próxima a si. Steve a lambeu de cima à baixo, as mãos em seus cabelos puxaram com mais força, não demorou muito a fazer movimentos rápidos com a língua, vez ou outra penetrando o espaço ainda ocupado por dois de seus dedos. Uma fina camada de suor acumulou-se sobre a sua testa e sentiu o próprio membro contorcer dentro da cueca que agora parecia apertada demais. Ela estava quase lá. Só mais um pouquinho. Os movimentos dele cessaram, seus lábios voltaram aos dela momentaneamente antes que colocasse os dedos entre eles e observou com olhos rasos a maneira com a qual ela os chupou. Livrou-se do pedaço de pano que ainda os separava, se posicionando com as mãos na entrada dela, moveu-se pra cima e pra baixo ainda sem avançar e ela gemeu impaciente ao redor de seus dedos. Aquilo quase fez com que ele risse. Quando o pé dela tentou empurrá-lo para a frente, decidiu parar de brincar e centímetro por centímetro se viu desaparecer dentro dela. Como é que tinha pensado que poderia viver sem aquilo mesmo? Não fazia a mínima ideia. Afastou os dedos dos lábios dela, os usando num dos mamilos, começou a se movimentar com agilidade e força fazendo com que os gemidos dela aumentassem gradualmente até se transformarem em quase gritos. Só esperava que nenhum do vizinho chamasse a polícia por causa do barulho. Riu um pouco ao imaginar policiais entrando no quarto e encontrando aquela cena. Seu riso cessou quando ela contraiu ao redor de si arranhando suas costas com força ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia quanto tempo se passou depois daquilo, minutos ou horas, mas quando deu por si tinha se juntado à ela gritando gemendo e atingiram o ápice praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Apoiou-se num dos braços, tentando normalizar a própria respiração, antes de sair dela e se deitar ao seu lado na cama. A visão de Charlotte estava um pouco embaralhada, sentia seu gozo misturado ao dele escorrer lentamente na direção do colchão e sorriu de leve.

"Estou perdoada?" virou na direção do homem como a perna permitiu.

"O quê?" ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

"Aceitou o meu pedido de desculpas? Por ter feito aquilo com você?"

"Não sei." o coração dela parou "Esse tempo afastados te ajudou a aprender a confiar em mim?" 

"Sim, claro." puxou o corpo dele pra perto do seu.

"Tem certeza? Se amanhã acontecesse algo parecido não faria o mesmo?"

"Não antes de falar com você. Juro." 

"Presumo que possamos tentar então." 

"Obrigada." beijou seu peito.

"Hey!" franziu o cenho "Como é que você subiu sem que o porteiro me avisasse? Aliás, como descobriu o número do meu apartamento?"

"Eu tenho os meus métodos." respondeu convencida.

"Seduzindo o porteiro, Charlotte? Que coisa mais feia." 

"Senti falta disso."

"Do quê?"

"Você e seus comentários idiotas."

"Tem sorte que estamos fazendo as pazes, senão você ia se ver comigo."

"Onde vai passar o natal?"

"Não sei. Eu nunca liguei muito pra isso."

"Por que não vem pra minha casa, então?"

"Creio que possa fazer isso. Martha está no Texas na casa do filho então de qualquer forma não poderia passar esse dia com ela."

"Ela tem um filho?"

"Sim, mas eles não se falaram por um bom tempo."

"Nossa." olhou nos olhos dele "Vou avisar a minha mãe então." 

"Tenho que me preparar emocionalmente para as perguntas da sua avó sobre o ‘casamento’."

"Ai, que vergonha." colocou uma mão sobre o rosto "Eu não sei por que é que ela tá assim agora. Desesperada pra que eu desencalhe."

"É engraçado." 

"Ela põe a culpa de tudo o que há de errado comigo no sangue judeu." riu.

"Ela não sabe que você não..."

"Acho que às vezes ela se esquece ou não faz questão de lembrar mesmo."

"Tive uma ideia. "

"Qual seria?"

"Por que você não vem morar comigo?" os olhos dela quase saltaram pra fora do rosto "Sei que quando voltar pra Miami não deve ficar sozinha. Matamos dois pássaros com uma só pedra."

"Não acho que esta seja uma boa ideia." mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Por que não?"

"Bem," suspirou "como é que eu digo isso sem parecer uma velha?" ele riu "Não me sentiria à vontade morando com um namorado antes que… as coisas se tornassem mais sérias." 

"E depois vem falar de mim e a minha cabeça nos anos cinquenta." zombou.

"Você é tão chato."

"Mentirosa. Pode morar no meu prédio sendo assim."

"Não tenho dinheiro pra isso ainda, Larkin. Policial, esqueceu?" 

"Considere isto uma troca de favores." 

"Você me cede o apartamento e eu terei que fazer o quê em troca?"

"Verá com o tempo." sorriu malicioso.

"Veja a que ponto cheguei. Me vendendo por um imóvel." riram "E como fica Nova Iorque?" o homem tentou não pensar em tudo que tinha feito naquela cidade.

"Nova Iorque estará sempre lá." 

"Certo." 

"Agora vem aqui que..." foram interrompidos pelo celular dela tocando.

"Oi mãe." pausa "Eu tive que sair pra dar uma espairecida." olhou pra ele "Tá tudo bem sim." outra pausa "Tudo bem, já estou voltando." a expressão triste no rosto dele fez com que ela passasse a mão por seu cabelo levemente "Até daqui a pouco."

"O que a sua mãe pode possivelmente querer com você a esta hora da manhã?" 

"Alguém tem que distrair as crianças pros adultos arrumarem a casa. - deu de ombros."

"Líder de torcida  _e_  babá? Está ficando mais interessante a cada minuto, Studi."

"Okay, pare de me olhar com esta cara de tarado." lhe lançou um olhar assustado "Me ajude a encontrar a minha roupa. Quero só ver como diabos vou subir as escadas lá de casa sem calcinha." 

"Foi mal." entregou a blusa à ela "Como está a sua barriga?" 

"Deve melhorar em breve." 

"Que bom." lhe entregou as muletas a colocando de pé. 

"Me faz um favor?" assentiu "Tenta deixar a sua barba crescer?"

"Tem um fetiche por homens de barba, tenente?"

"Não." mentiu "É só um experimento."

"Sim. Claro. Vou vestir a minha roupa pra poder te levar." em menos de dez minutos ele estava pronto. Homens. "Vamos?" 

"Vamos." entraram no elevador em silêncio, ele colocou seu novo número no celular dela antes de colocar o aparelho de volta na bolsa que a mulher carregava. As portas se abriram e eles caminharam em direção à saída. Howard não estava mais ali, para a alegria de Charlotte, e o outro porteiro apenas os cumprimentou cordialmente. Uma neve fina caía do lado de fora, justamente o tipo de neve que tornava uma caminhada quase que insuportável, Larkin impediu que ela saísse dizendo que iria buscar o carro para evitar um acidente. Instantes depois, lá estava ele, a ajudou a entrar no veículo guardando as muletas no banco de trás e dando a partida. A mulher se sentia como uma criança depois de visitar a loja de brinquedos e sair da mesma de mãos cheias. Tinha conseguido trazê-lo de volta e, dessa vez, nem o diabo faria com que o mandasse embora de novo. Estacionou o carro atrás de uma caminhonete vermelha, virando-se para ela.

"Aqui estamos." 

"Sim. Quer entrar?" 

"Bem que eu gostaria, mas tenho que resolver algumas coisas." 

"Certo." colocou a mão na trava da porta.

"Charlie." 

"Sim?"

"Me desculpe pelo que eu disse aquele dia no meu escritório, okay?" 

"Eu nem me lembro do que você disse."

"Não precisa mentir. Eu não vou mentir pra você e dizer que não quis dizer nada daquilo, porque eu realmente quis te dizer algumas coisas, mas não deveria ter feito daquela maneira." 

"Considere-se desculpado." sorriu.

"Vou te levar até a porta." caminharam até a entrada e pôde ouvir gritos e risadas do lado de dentro "Até depois?" 

"Até." tentou se colocar na ponta dos pés e ele riu abaixando-se e a beijando.

"Te ligo." 

"Certo." entrou na casa e foi atacada por pequenos braços, Larkin sorriu com aquilo.

**

Okay. Não iria se descontrolar. Não podia se descontrolar. Charlotte tentava se convencer daquilo, enquanto encarava o teto de seu quarto se sentindo frustrada. Eram quase onze da noite, a maioria das pessoas na casa estavam dormindo e, desde o acontecimento de ontem, não tinha visto nem sombra de Larkin. Tudo bem que ele havia lhe mandado alguns SMS, mas esperava que eles se encontrassem ao menos brevemente. Será que ele havia se arrependido? A esta hora poderia estar de volta em Nova Iorque se xingando por ter perdido seu tempo com a mulher. Merda. Ela provavelmente havia feito algo de errado, era a única explicação. Praguejou a própria língua por isso. As vozes das crianças na casa haviam praticamente desaparecido. Apenas seus avós, alguns tios e primos dormiriam ali. A casa tinha seis quartos e estes não eram suficientes para acomodar nem metade da família, algumas pessoas dormiam nas salas e até no porão. Os que não puderam ficar ali se alojaram num hotel nas proximidades. Sentiu o celular vibrar debaixo do travesseiro e sorriu ao ver o nome do homem na tela. 

  
_22:43 Senti sua falta_.

 

22:44 Por que não veio me ver, então? 

_22:48 Não pude. Estava ocupado._

 

22:48 :(

_22:51 Me manda uma foto sua._

 

22:52 Pra quê? 

  
_22:54 Porque eu estou pedindo._  - ela franziu o cenho e escolheu uma foto aleatória

22:57 Pronto.

  
_23:00 Esta foto é velha. Tire uma agora e me mande._  - se olhou através da câmera frontal, definitivamente não estava preparada para tirar foto alguma. O celular vibrou de novo.

 

_23:02 Coloque o uniforme e tire uma foto pra mim._

 

  
_23:03 Eu sei que você ainda guarda ele._ \- agora ela estava entendendo a direção daquela conversa

23:05 Você é pervertido, Larkin.

_23:07 Esperarei pela foto. Dez minutos._

 

Droga. Ele estava mesmo falando sério. Okay, tinha que pensar onde diabos estava aquele vestido. Entrou no closet e agradeceu em silêncio pela organização da mãe. Numa das prateleiras estavam dobrados os uniformes de escola, camisas usadas em competições e, por último, os vestidos usados quando ainda era líder de torcida. Pegou o maior destes, rezando para que não tivesse engordado exorbitantemente e tirou a camisola que vestia. Não foi extremamente difícil colocá-lo. Só ficava apertado demais, mas no fim das contas podia dizer que ele serviu. Se colocou em frente ao grande espelho, percebendo que os peitos pareciam querer saltar pra fora do tecido, colocou uma mão na cintura, como fazia anos atrás antes de iniciar uma coreografia e tirou a bendita da foto. Tinha cortado metade da própria cabeça, mas esperava que servisse. Enviou o arquivo, sentando-se na cama e aguardou a resposta.

_23:21 Ficou bem melhor do que eu imaginava. O que eu não daria para estar aí agora…_

 

23:23 Você realmente tem uma fantasia com líderes de torcida? Tão clichê, senhor Larkin

  
_23:26 Não tinha até te ver assim._  - pensou no que responder, mas o barulho do telefone tocou a surpreendeu antes que o pudesse fazer.

"Al..."

"Meus pulsos não estão aguentando mais." suspirou "Não há fotografia desse seu corpo delicioso que se compare à experiência real." 

"Steve…" sentiu o rosto queimar 

"Não me diga que você ficou vermelha. Droga, Charlotte, eu adoro quando você fica vermelha. Ver o sangue se acumular no seu rosto faz com que o mesmo aconteça com o meu..."

"A gente vai mesmo fazer o que eu estou pensando?"

"Não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu tenho várias ideias maravilhosas envolvendo você vestida do jeito que está. "

"Eu não acredito nisso."

"Acredite. Acha mesmo que poderia me mandar uma foto assim e não ter uma reação da minha parte?"

"Oh meu Deus. Eu nunca fiz  _isso_  antes."

"Não se preocupe, eu te ajudo. Onde você está?"

"Sentada na minha cama." 

"Ótimo. Deite-se na cama." 

"Pronto." 

"Agora separe as suas pernas. Não, tire a calcinha primeiro."

"Eu não estava vestindo calcinha."

"Puta que pariu." respirou fundo "Okay, separe as pernas e dobre o joelho." ela obedeceu "Leve a sua mão pra baixo e se toque." 

"Como?"

"Não me faça repetir." ao tocar a própria intimidade percebeu que já estava excitada "O que está sentindo?"

"E-eu estou molhada." 

"Você vai me matar, Charlotte." ela ouviu o barulho de um zíper "Preste atenção na minha voz. Feche os olhos e se foque em mim. Se eu estivesse com você, beijaria o seu pescoço, depois os seus braços, cada pedaço da sua perna, sua barriga. Depois beijaria os seus mamilos, sem tirar o vestido, até que eles endurecessem debaixo da minha língua." já estava sentindo calor demais só de ouvir aquilo, mordeu o lábio apertando o telefone ainda mais contra o próprio rosto "Eu colocaria dois dedos dentro de você, sentindo o quanto estava molhada, depois eu faria com que você os lambesse até que estivessem limpos. Enquanto você fizesse isso, eu imaginaria que você estava lambendo e chupando outra coisa." gemeu fazendo movimentos leves sobre o próprio clitóris "Está repetindo os meus movimentos, tenente?" afirmou com um gemido e ele continuou "Nunca mais poderei esquecer o quanto você fica sexy enquanto está me chupando. O que eu não daria para te ter ajoelhada na minha frente agora." respirou fundo e ela ouviu um barulho desconhecido "Aproveitando o seu uniforme, eu te induziria a fazer uma brincadeira comigo. Sabe qual?"

"N-não." os dedos dela se moviam mais rápido.

"Seria uma espécie de roleplaying. Eu seria o seu professor e você a aluna desobediente. O que acha?" 

"E c-como seria essa brincadeira?"

"Você teria que me convencer a não te colocar de castigo. Não pare de se tocar." uma porta bateu do outro lado da linha.

"E se eu não conseguisse? 

"Bem," ele parecia fazer força "aí teria que se ver com o professor. Continue se tocando. Já, já falarei com você." a linha ficou muda, Charlotte tentou obedecer mas o elemento que a motivava não estava mais ali. Parou os movimentos e quase morreu do coração ao ouvir uma batida leve na janela em frente à sua cama. Abriu os olhos se deparando com os azuis dele que pareciam pegar fogo. Caminhou o mais rápido que pôde em sua direção, abrindo passagem para que ele entrasse ali. Ele jogou a jaqueta de couro e uma sacola de presente no chão, tirando os sapatos e olhando para ela de uma maneira libidinosa. 

"Você não me obedeceu, senhorita Studi." puxou-a pela cintura fazendo com que ela quase gritasse.

"S-senhor Larkin, eu juro que não queria fazer isso. - entrou na brincadeira."

"Vai ter que ser um pouco mais eficaz se não quiser receber a sua punição." moveu-se com ela pelo quarto, trancando a porta, e seguindo em direção à cama.

"Minha cama é muito ruidosa, senhor Larkin." 

"Me parece que vamos ter que resolver isso no chão, então." pegou um travesseiro jogando-o sobre o carpete e sentou-se puxando o corpo dela pra cima do seu "Talvez o que você precise para se lembrar que tem que me obedecer são algumas palmadas, o que acha?" 

"Não!" fingiu fugir e ele riu.

"Não há como evitar o inevitável, mocinha." colocou uma perna por cima dela a imobilizando após levantar a barra do vestido até a sua cintura "Indo para a escola sem calcinha, não é. Onde ficaram os seus modos?"

"Por favor, eu vou ser boazinha da próxima vez!" 

"Claro que vai, vai se lembrar do seu castigo e nunca mais repetirá o mau comportamento." Charlotte podia sentir a ereção dele contra sua cintura e mordeu o lábio, engolindo um gritinho ao sentir a mão grande do homem entrar em contato com seu traseiro "Quantas palmadas acha que merece, senhorita Studi?"

"Uma! Uma senhor Larkin. Já aprendi a minha lição." 

"Ainda tentando se fazer de esperta, não é?" outro estalo e ela gemeu "Talvez doze sejam suficientes. Comece a contar." 

"Três!" gemeu novamente "Quatro! C-cinco!" com esse o homem havia chegado perto demais da intimidade dela "Seis!" sentiu as próprias pernas serem separadas e o próximo tapa foi propositalmente dado por cima da parte dela que mais implorava por ele "O-oito! Nove!" alternava entre encostar nas nádegas ou nos lábios dela "Dez! O-onze!" o último foi mais forte que os outros "D-doze!" sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto e sorriu.

"Pronto. Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?" massageou a parte extremamente vermelha do corpo dela, sentindo a excitação da mulher em sua calça "Quantos anos tem, senhorita Studi?" 

"Dezesseis."

"Dezesseis anos e já está toda molhada por causa do seu professor malvado?" colocou um dedo dentro dela que gemeu "Acho que nós podemos fazer um pequeno acordo para que eu esqueça a sua falta de educação."

"Claro! Qualquer coisa que quiser, senhor Larkin." 

" _Qualquer_  coisa? É uma proposta tentadora." virou o corpo dela, a deitando no carpete e colocando o travesseiro por baixo de sua cabeça. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela sorrindo. "E se eu quiser te comer a noite toda hein? Se eu quiser encher esse seu corpinho inocente de porra e te foder com tanta força que você vai se lembrar de mim toda vez que der um passo nas próximas semanas?" o gemido longo saído do fundo da garganta dela foi a única resposta que ele precisava "Parece que a minha ideia foi aprovada. Abra as pernas." os dedos dele entraram nela com força e a sentiu apertar um dos seus ombros enquanto mordia o lábio tentando se controlar para não gritar "Qual o problema, Studi? Não quer que ouçam o quanto seu corpo anseia por mim?" beijou atrás da orelha dela, sabendo que este era um de seus pontos fracos "Não quer que o papai e a mamãe descubram que está doidinha pra dar pro seu professor?" 

"P-por favor."

"Oh, sim, comece a implorar. Implore pra que eu me enterre dentro de você."

"S-senhor Larkin…"

"Sim?" subiu um pouco mais o vestido dela, colocando uma mão sobre seus quadris e movendo os dedos lentamente dentro dela

"Me faça sua." 

"Você já é minha, linda. Tente de novo." riu.

"Faça com que eu goze gritando o seu nome."

"E por que é que eu faria isso? Acha que eu me importo se você atingir seu clímax? Esqueceu que estou fazendo isso por mim e  _pra mim_?"

"Me fode, então." arranhou atrás da nuca dele.

"Com o maior prazer." tirou a camiseta cinza que usava, jogando-a no chão e fazendo o mesmo com a calça jeans e as boxers "Agora vamos testar a sua flexibilidade." não entendeu nada até sentir a mão dele em sua panturrilha e o homem começar a empurrar sua perna para atrás "Por que é que não me contou sobre os seus talentos antes, senhorita Studi? Nós poderíamos ter nos divertido muito com isso. Temos que recuperar o tempo perdido." o joelho dela estava se aproximando de seu rosto quando sentiu o membro dele entrar com força e o ar sair de seus pulmões "Shhhh. Sem fazer barulho." manteve a perna dela sobre seu ombro, puxando seus quadris para cima, a fim de chegar mais fundo e sorriu de lado ao alcançar o ponto dentro dela que fazia com que a mulher perdesse a cabeça. Charlotte tentou engolir o gemido, realmente tentou, mas ele ainda assim conseguiu escapar. Sentia os dedos do homem apertarem um dos mamilos com força enquanto os da outra mão faziam movimentos frenéticos sobre o clitóris. Apertou o carpete com força, seus olhos rolaram e o corpo arqueou ao que ela sentiu a vinda de um orgasmo violento. Tapou a boca com a própria mão antes de gritar e sentir todas as forças saírem do próprio corpo. A mão dele a agarrou com muito mais força, os movimentos dele se tornaram acelerados e mordeu um dos ombros dela para suprimir o seu gemido. 

"Ai!" ela disse baixo. 

"Desculpa, não tive alternativa." roçou o nariz pelo pescoço dela. 

"Isto é uma barba que estou sentindo contra a minha pele?"

"Talvez." o membro semi ereto dele estava sobre a coxa descoberta da mulher. 

"Você não estava brincando sobre isso durar a noite toda, estava?"

"Bem, eu comi mexilhões no jantar." 

"Deus tenha piedade de mim." eles riram.

"Talvez eu tenha." beijou o pescoço da mulher levemente, colocando uma das mãos por baixo do vestido e massageando os seios dela. 

"Não vai me dar nem cinco minutos de descanso?" 

"Nope." 

"Os sacrifícios que eu faço." juntou os lábios, beijando-o vagarosamente enquanto as mãos apalpavam a bunda dele "Eu adoro a sua bunda."

"Igualmente." voltou a beijá-la.

"Charlotte?" esbugalhou os olhos ao ouvir batidas na porta

"O-oi pai." fez um sinal para que Steve ficasse quieto.

"Tá tudo bem? Pensei ter ouvido você falar alto." 

"Tá sim." lançou um olhar ameaçador ao homem que tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto 

"Estava falando sozinha?" 

"Sim!" exclamou ao sentir o homem penetrá-la de uma vez sem muita força.

"Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?" girou a maçaneta "Por que trancou a porta?"

"E-eu tô bem pai." tentou impedir que os quadris do outro se mexessem e ele a imobilizou com os braços "Só tranquei porque não queria que as crianças me acordassem amanhã." 

"Ah sim." o tom de voz dele era desconfiado.

"P-pois é." por mais que forçasse os próprios braços a se mexerem, era inútil já que perto dele ela tinha a energia de uma formiga "Pode ir dormir, pai. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Qualquer coisa você me chama okay?" 

"Ce-certo." franziu o cenho para o homem que mexia os quadris devagar.

"Boa noite. Durma com Deus."

"T-também." esperou até que não pudesse mais ouvir os passos dele no piso de madeira do corredor antes de se pronunciar "Eu vou te matar." 

"Por quê? Só estava cumprindo a minha promessa. Sou um homem de palavra." 

"Tem sorte de estar segurando os meus braços." rosnou.

"Ah é?" estocou com mais força soltando-a "Agora não estou. O que vai fazer?" 

"Eu te odeio!" puxou-o pelos cabelos juntando os lábios dos dois. Steve os separou, tirando o vestido dela e o jogando no chão. Iria continuar o beijo, mas as marcas no abdômen dela fizeram com que congelasse no lugar onde estava. Charlotte o encarou confusa antes de perceber onde seus olhos estavam e tentar cobrir aquela parte do corpo com os braços.

"Não." segurou os pulsos dela, impedindo que ela se escondesse.

"Não olha pra isso!" disse séria.

"Eu…" as três palavras fizeram com que ficasse completamente atônito.  _Yes, Mr. Larkin_. Quantas vezes já tinha ouvido aquilo dela? Céus, só naquela noite tinham sido pelo menos dez vezes. Seus olhos subiram pelo tronco da mulher, absorvendo as outras cicatrizes que estavam ali e chegando ao rosto dela. A expressão que Charlotte carregava consigo fez com que ele se sentisse mal. Aproximou os lábios dos dela, olhando-a dentro dos olhos e contornando a cicatriz com um dos dedos. "Isso não importa. Nada disso" passou a mão pelas cicatrizes na perna dela "importa, okay? Não se esconda de mim. Eu não me importaria nem se você tivesse uma corcunda feito a do Quasimodo. Contanto que nós dois terminassemos assim com estamos." as palavras dele fizeram com que uma lágrima teimosa rolasse pelo rosto da mais nova.

"Eu realmente te odeio, Larkin."

"Mentirosa." beijou a trilha que a lágrima fez em seu rosto "Agora vamos parar com o momento dramático, porque acho que temos umas seis horas de atividades a fazer antes que o sol nasça." 

"Me mostre o seu melhor, senhor Larkin." ele sorriu de lado mordendo a mandíbula dela.

**

"Você realmente escalou até a minha janela?" estavam deitados na cama, completamente suados.

"Sim." 

"Louco." lembrou-se da sacola "Me trouxe um presente?" apontou para o objeto azul.

"Um presente de natal adiantado." colocou a sacola na frente dela que a abriu animada. Outra caixa com um laço elaborado estava nesta e ela rolou os olhos antes de destruir completamente o pacote bonito. O que encontrou fez com que sorrisse surpresa.

"Sério?" pegou os objetos na mão encarando curiosa 

"Você não me prometeu uma coisa no natal? Estou facilitando o cumprimento da promessa."

"Nossa, mas como eu vou…?"

"Acho melhor esperarmos até que tire esse gesso. Enquanto isso você vai treinando, eu te ajudo." 

"Certo. Obrigada." sorriu pra ele.

"De nada. Posso tomar um banho antes de ir embora?"

"Por que tem que ir?" fez uma cara triste.

"Creio que seria um pouco difícil explicar pra sua família como vim parar aqui no meio da noite."

"Tem razão. O banheiro é ali." apontou para a porta.

"Não vai vir comigo?"

"É melhor eu ficar aqui e recuperar as minhas forças." 

"Fraca." ela jogou um travesseiro na cara dele que a olhou de uma maneira ameaçadora "Perdeu alguma coisa, Charlotte?" disse ao ver que ela encarava seu corpo molhado enrolado na toalha rosa.

"Não. Nada." 

"Se está falando né." deitou-se ao lado dela. 

"Pensei que tinha que ir embora?" virou-se para que eles ficassem cara a cara. 

"Talvez eu possa esperar mais um pouco." puxou a coxa dela pra cima da sua encostando o tronco molhado no dela e sentindo seus mamilos se enrijecerem automaticamente "Não acha uma boa ideia?" ela nem teve tempo de responder.

Ajudava a mãe a colocar os pratos nas mesas, ouvindo a discussão das avós sobre a comida do jantar e rindo baixo. Recebeu um olhar repreendedor da outra e, em alguns minutos, as duas riam juntas. O pai conversava com o avô sobre golf, pra variar, seu irmão havia desaparecido com uma das primas loiras que ela só via uma vez por ano e Larkin, só de lembrar deste ela ria ainda mais, estava brincando de salão com Meadow e outras meninas. Pobre coitado. A campainha tocou anunciando a chegada de sua tia Jodi, cuja barriga mal passava pela porta, e sua mulher Emma. Em seguida, mais primos chegaram e ela agradeceu aos céus pelas mesas alugadas. Caso contrário, teria gente comendo até dentro da piscina. Sofia lhe beijou o rosto quando ela terminou de ajudá-la e, basicamente, a expulsou do local. Passando pela porta do lavabo, pôde ouvir a voz do irmão e os gemidos da prima.  _’Yuck’_  tossiu de maneira exagerada e os barulhos cessaram. Na sala de TV estavam sentados alguns de seus primos junto ao pai e seu avô Emmet. Desceu as escadas que iam em direção ao porão com cuidado e, ao descer o último degrau e ver a cena à sua frente, teve que segurar a própria barriga rindo. 

"Do que você tá rindo?" Meghan colocou a mão na cintura. 

"N-nada." continuou rindo e Steve cerrou os olhos pra ela. Ele vestia um suéter vinho, uma camisa social branca por baixo deste e jeans escuros, mas não era essa a pior parte. Haviam presilhas e borboletas por toda parte do cabelo escuro dele, e ele estava sentado numa cadeira de madeira rosa sete vezes menor do que o recomendável. Como é que aquilo ainda não tinha quebrado mesmo?

"Agora que a Charlie chegou" disse Vicky se aproximando dele "nós podemos brincar de casinha." 

"Não!" Meadow gritou "Eu que vou tirar." empurrou a mão da menina morena e sentou-se no colo do homem puxando os adereços e bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo dele. 

"Vem." Meghan puxou a mão da tenente e fez com que ela se sentasse numa cadeira vaga 

"O que aconteceu com a sua perna?" disse Shannon tímida. 

"Machuquei."

"Espero que melhore." beijou o gesso e tomou um susto quando a mulher a apertou. 

"Okay. Pronto." a menina loira se levantou "Você vai ser o papai e você a mamãe."

"Certo." os adultos disseram em uníssom

"Vocês têm que deixar a gente fazer o que a gente quiser okay? E podemos comer chocolate o dia todo." Shannon jogou os cachos que caíam sobre os olhos pra trás.

"Mas não é isso que os pais fazem." 

"Charlie, você tem que ser igual o tio Steve, ele brinca do jeito que a gente fala." 

"Tudo bem." levantou as mãos "Não tá mais aqui quem falou."

"Não sabe nem brincar direito, Charlie." provocou e ela deu um soco no braço dele.

"Não pode bater no papai!" Meghan repreendeu.

"Okay, então o que a gente faz?" ignorou o riso dele.

"Eu quero que a mamãe arrume meu cabelo." Shannon se sentou no colo dela.

"E o papai pode ler uma história pra gente." o homem concordou. Charlotte alternava entre olhar pras tranças que fazia no cabelo da prima e ouvir a história que o outro contava. Ele fazia vozes diferentes para cada personagem. Alguns minutos depois, seu tio Jordan anunciou que o jantar estava servido e as meninas subiram as escadas correndo.

"Tem que parar de dar corda pras minhas primas, Larkin. Daqui a pouco elas vão querer te maquiar." riu quando ficaram sozinhos.

"Tá se achando muito engraçada, não é?" arrastou a cadeira pra perto da dela.

"Cuidado pra não quebrar, essa cadeira está na família há uns vinte anos." 

"Cale-se." grudou os lábios nos dela, colocando uma mão sobre sua coxa perto da barra do vestido vermelho. Charlotte ouviu um barulho estranho e, em um minuto, ele havia se levantado e deixado uma cadeira quebrada no chão.

"O que foi que eu disse?" apontou para o que sobrou da cadeira.

"Acho que é melhor nós subirmos." ofereceu a mão pra ela. 

"Vai ter que me ajudar a subir. Esqueci de trazer as muletas." 

"Segure no meu pescoço." levantou o corpo dela como se não pesasse nem uma grama e subiu as escadas.

"Okay, pode me colocar no chão." a ignorou "Steve se você me carregar até a mesa, eu juro que eu..."

"Awn que gracinha!" ouviu a voz de Emma quando entraram na sala de jantar e se sentiu ficar vermelha.

"É mesmo um gentleman." sua avó acompanhou o coro.

"Eu vou te matar." disse entre os dentes quando se sentaram nas cadeiras em frente aos seus nomes. 

"Não faça essa cara, Charlotte." a avó mais nova repreendeu. 

"É, não faça essa cara senão vai ficar parecendo essa daí." Eileen apontou para a mulher do outro lado da mesa.

"Até parece!" 

"O quê? Não é verdade? O nome realmente combina com você,  _Peggy Sue_."

"Será que dá pra não brigarem?" Emmet disse irritado "Toda vez é a mesma coisa." 

"Dê um pedaço do assado de porco pra ela." a mais velha resmungou.

"Mamãe, por favor." John disse impaciente.

"Tá bom. Tá bom." 

"É sempre assim?" Steve indagou baixo.

"Antigamente era pior." a tenente riu. 

O homem não imaginava que num corpo tão pequeno poderia caber tanta comida, mas Charlotte realmente o surpreendeu pegando pelo menos uma porção de cada um dos pratos feitos pela mãe. Ele se limitou a alternar entre comer o lombo e os vegetais assados. Depois de terminarem a sobremesa, os adultos se reuniram numa das salas conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios. A avó mais nova da tenente queria saber tudo sua vida enquanto estudava na HEC Paris. Depois de muito tempo de conversa, eles ouviram uma música tocada por Kimberly, Reid e Neil, primos dela do Tennessee que tinham uma banda. Até que cantavam bem. Ele tentava se forçar a lembrar os nomes de todos, mas eram tantos primos, tios, primos segundos e outros parentes que sua cabeça já estava virando uma bagunça. A noite passou e muitos foram embora. Com a ajuda da mãe, Charlotte colocou o homem pra dentro do quarto e eles foram dormir. Okay, talvez tenham ido dormir algum tempo depois. A manhã de natal passou sem que ela percebesse, todos abriram seus presentes usando suéteres ridículos comprados justamente para aquela ocasião e, quando chegou a hora do almoço, os olhos da mulher já doíam por conta de todos os flashes. Larkin a convidou para passar o ano novo no Texas e, sem pensar duas vezes, ela aceitou. Para o desgosto de seus pais. No dia vinte e seis a tenente disse adeus ao gesso, sentiria falta daquilo, mas a cinta que o médico colocou em seu lugar compensou a falta do primeiro. Naquela mesma tarde os dois já estavam sentados num avião da American Airlines e, dessa vez, a primeira classe não foi tão insatisfatória pra ele.

**

"Welcome to Texas, baby!" ele quase gritou forçando o sotaque sulista a ficar mais forte. Charlotte olhou sem graça para as pessoas ao seu redor.

"Faça isso de novo." disse baixo.

"O quê? Gritar?"

"Não! Fale com o seu sotaque." 

"Assim?" ela sorriu "Por que está me olhando com essa cara?"

"É que eu adoro o seu sotaque." 

"Você gosta quando eu falo assim?" disse baixo no ouvido dela. 

"Para!" riu tentando se afastar do homem que a segurava pelo braço.

"Eu pensei que gostasse. Está me deixando confuso." 

"Depois eu te falo." 

"Não, fale agora." insistiu.

"É que…" respirou fundo "você só usa o seu sotaque quando a gente… você sabe." 

"Quando a gente o quê?" 

"Por que é que tem que me fazer dizer isso se já entendeu o sentido da frase?" 

"Não entendi nada." apertou o corpo dela ainda mais contra o carrinho que empurrava.

"Quando a gente faz sexo. Pronto, falei." beijou o rosto dela que ficou séria.

"Nem doeu, tá vendo?" 

"Você é insuportável, Larkin." 

"Mentirosa." entraram no carro que os esperava e a mulher se esqueceu completamente da presença do outro. Seus olhos estavam grudados na janela, observando todas as coisas daquela cidade nova. A cidade de Houston não era tão diferente das que conhecia, mas era interessante ver que até no jeito de dirigir os texanos eram únicos. Os grandes prédios foram ficando para atrás, o verde começou a dominar as ruas e, logo, casas enormes tomaram conta do seu campo de visão. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas quando o carro parou em frente à casa gigante ela pensou que a viagem havia sido curta demais. 

"Cansou de ficar olhando pela janela?" 

"Não, vou olhar um pouco mais." virou-se para a janela e ele puxou seu braço.

"Engraçadinha." desceu do carro levando-a consigo "Esta é a minha casa." apontou para a casa à sua frente "É uma casa bem… caipira, então não estranhe quando entrar. 

Ninguém mudou muita coisa na decoração desde os anos setenta." 

"Me sinto num episódio de Dallas!"

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso." 

"E eu bem pensando que você iria se vestir de J.R. Ewing III pra mim." fez uma cara triste.

"Nos seus sonhos." 

"Nem o chapéu de cowboy você vai por?" o abraçou pela cintura. 

"Já deveria ter esperado esses comentários. Vamos voltar pra Flórida." 

"Não estou zombando de você. Realmente acho que ficaria super sexy de cowboy falando com esse seu sotaque cai" tomou um tapa na bunda "texano. Eu ia dizer sotaque texano." 

"Vamos entrar logo antes que eu faça alguma besteira na frente do motorista." 

Diferente do que ele havia dito, a casa não tinha nada de antiquada, pelo contrário, era até muito bonita. Os cômodos grandes eram decorados com madeira em tons que variavam entre branco, cinza bem claro e um marrom que nunca tinha visto na vida. Desfizeram as malas e depois se sentaram em frente à lareira da sala de estar enquanto o jantar não ficava pronto. Só de pensar que em alguns dias a vida dela teria que voltar à rotina normal, Charlotte já ficava um pouco triste. Por que é que não podia ter férias eternas mesmo? Ah, claro, porque senão morreria de fome. Avistou alguns porta retratos sobre a lareira e levantou animada indo em direção aos mesmos. Numa das fotos, uma versão pré adolescente dele vestia uma calça social cinza, acompanhada de uma blusa branca, gravata escura e um suéter vinho. O corte de cabelo, completamente diferente do que usava agora, fazia com que ele parecesse um daqueles garotos propaganda dos anos noventa. Em outra fotografia, ele posava com um uniforme de futebol americano sorrindo claramente sem querer. A próxima foto o mostrava alguns anos mais velho, seu cabelo quase pegava nos ombros e ele parecia pronto para um show do Alice in Chains, com direito a camisa de flanela xadrez e tudo. 

"E ainda teve a cara de pau de zoar as minhas fotos." virou-se pra ele que rolou os olhos.

"Pelo menos eu não usava maquiagem como os caras no seu quarto." 

"Até que você era gatinho, Larkin. Super te pegava." encarou a última foto novamente.

"Eu sou como o vinho, só melhoro com o tempo." a abraçou por trás.

"Isso é discutível." 

"O que você disse?" ficou sério, se colocando em sua frente.

"Que isso é discutível. D-í-s-c-u-t-í-v-e-l." 

"Corre." 

"O quê?" deu um passo na direção oposta dele.

"C-o-r-r-e." sorriu.

"Você sabe que eu não posso correr." 

"Vai ter que tentar." 

"Ou o quê?" 

"Não vai gostar do que eu vou fazer com você." esticou o braço na direção dela que correu, ou fez o mais próximo de correr sem realmente estar correndo, pro outro lado da casa.

"Ah!" gritou quando sentiu que ele estava perto.

"Não está correndo rápido o suficiente, garotinha." deu um passo largo quase a alcançando antes de continuar caminhando normalmente.

"Por favor, pare." 

"Não. Você não queria dar uma de engraçadinha? Agora aguente as consequências." 

"Mas" parou do lado oposto da mesa de jantar em que ele estava "eu não fiz por mal." 

"Mentirosa. - os dois circulavam a mesa lentamente.

"Eu juro! Você realmente é como o vinho." 

"Tarde demais pra mudar de ideia." continuou a persegui-la em câmera lenta.

"Não tem dó de mim?"

"Nem um pouco." sorriu de lado.

"Por favor." se desse mais alguns passos para a esquerda, estaria perto da porta. Os olhos dele acompanharam os seus e, antes que ela fizesse alguma coisa, ele deu um salto ficando sobre a mesa. "Você quase me matou do coração, Larkin!" 

"Ah é?" aproximou-se mais dela que parecia ter congelado onde estava "E se eu fizesse isso?" com mais um pulo ele estava, quase que literalmente, por cima dela. Charlie estava encurralada entre o corpo dele e a parede. 

"O que vai fazer comigo?" 

"Nada." beijou sua têmpora " _Por enquanto_." 

No jantar, ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não que algo realmente tivesse acontecido, mas na opinião da tenente ele estava sério até demais. O que era um pouco assustador. Mexia no celular como se estivesse sozinho ali e ela sabia que era proposital. Estava querendo que ela se irritasse pra que então ele tivesse algum motivo pra castigá-la. Tirou o próprio celular do bolso e acabou se distraindo com as fotos postadas nos instagram alheios. Se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ao seu lado e, só então, percebeu que o prato a sua frente estava vazio. Tapada. O acompanhou até o quarto, tirando a cinta da perna e caminhando com cuidado até o banheiro. Steve a ajudou a tomar banho, ainda que sua ajuda não tivesse sido requisitada, sem demonstrar segundas intenções. Se sentaram na cama e ela colocou a cinta de novo, não haviam se passado nem vinte e quatro horas desde que o doutor havia lhe dado aquela porcaria e já estava começando a se irritar com isso. 

"Hey, me passa o... " seu campo de visão foi invadido pela figura do homem ao que ele a beijou com força. 

Empurrou o corpo da mulher até que esta estivesse deitada debaixo do seu, enfiando a mão por dentro do roupão para apertar-lhe a cintura e com a outra mão puxou o cabelo com força até que seu pescoço estivesse exposto o suficiente para ele. Steve jogou a toalha que usava no chão, pegando os pulsos dela e os colocando acima da cabeça. Ela sabia que pro seu próprio bem não deveria tirá-los dali. Desceu a trilha de beijos por seu corpo exibido pela abertura do tecido felpudo se encaixando entre as pernas dela enquanto os lábios tocavam delicadamente a pele marcada da barriga. Moveu-se para a beirada da cama, puxando as pernas dela para que viesse junto e se ajoelhou no chão com ambas em seus ombros. Mordeu de leve o interior de suas coxas, demorando tempo demais na virilha e beijando osso ilíaco antes de retornar à sua parada inicial. Pegou uma das mãos dela, fazendo com que ela mantivesse os dedos num ‘V’ invertido e assim se mantivesse aberta para o ataque vindo dele. Levou suas mãos às nadegas dela, levantando os quadris na direção dos lábios mais que ansiosos dele. Charlotte gemeu quando o sentiu dentro de si pela primeira vez, era sempre assim, suas coxas contrairam um pouco ao redor da cabeça dele que substituiu a língua pelos dedos grandes enquanto a ponta de seus dentes passava pelo clitóris exposto dela. A mulher gemia mais e mais a cada segundo e tentava se controlar para não mexer os quadris demais e atrapalhar a posição perfeita na qual havia sido colocada. Larkin levou o dedão de sua outra mão à boca dela que chupou e lambeu com vontade, antes de trazê-lo para baixo e o usar para tocar a tenente num lugar ainda desconhecido por ele. Ela quase pulou ao sentir a própria saliva naquela entrada e ele cessou os movimentos olhando para seu rosto procurando uma resposta, mesmo que negativa. Se forçou a relaxar e o puxou com as pernas para perto de si. A língua dele reassumiu a posição anterior, assim como os dedos que agora entravam e saiam com mais pressa. O dedão ainda explorava o exterior de sua entrada traseira sem ameaçar entrar ali. Studi sentiu a proximidade de um orgasmo e começou a se contorcer, ele usou aquele momento para penetrá-la devagar com o dedão. A sensação era estranha, incomodava, mas ela sabia que não era sempre assim. Tentava relaxar, mas apenas conseguia apertar ainda mais o pequeno pedaço dele dentro de si. 

"Só relaxa, tá bom? Eu sei que é difícil, mas depois você vai me agradecer." 

"O-okay." ele continuou se movendo dentro dela e, a cada estocada que os dedos davam, enfiava um milímetro a mais do dedão. Já tinha conseguido quase que a metade, tirou o dedo dali resolvendo cuidar da outra tarefa primeiro. Usou o dedão para estimular o clitóris dela, enquanto a língua auxiliava os outros dois dedos que agora se curvavam e a ouviu gritar e gemer ao que seu gozo escorreu pelos dedos e parte da língua do homem. 

Se levantou virando o corpo dela de bruços, com as pernas para fora da cama e dobrou os braços da mais nova atrás de suas costas fazendo que ela pegasse um cotovelo com cada mão. Charlotte sentiu um tecido passar pela pele e em alguns minutos os braços estavam imobilizados pela fita misteriosa. O homem se moveu mais uma vez, colocando algo ao seu lado no chão e ela olhou para a parede tentando conter a própria curiosidade. Levantou-se mais uma vez, penetrando lentamente o orifício ainda molhado por vestígios do próprio gozo dela e gemeu ao chegar até o fim. Os movimentos de vai-e-vem rápidos e fortes se iniciaram em alguns segundos, as mãos dele a seguravam pelos quadris e o barulho do atrito entre os dois se tornou mais alto. As pernas da tenente estavam começando a bambear, sinalizando a proximidade de outro orgasmo, e ele usou aquela distração como uma oportunidade de tentar mais uma vez. Separou as nádegas dela, estocando com força e fundo, e agora seu dedo entrou com mais facilidade ali. Trocou o dedão pelo dedo do meio e o gemido saído dela indicava um misto de dor e prazer. Parou de se mover, ainda mantendo o próprio membro dentro dela, levando o dedo mais fundo. Dois nós do dedo já haviam desaparecido quando ele recuou. Ela gemeu impaciente, se contraindo ao redor dele de propósito e um tapa forte fez com que parasse. Agora seria a prova de fogo. Charlotte sentiu um líquido gelado entrar em contato com o próprio corpo e contraiu-se involuntariamente. Ele o espalhou com os dedos, antes de começar a entrar a aprofundar-se naquela entrada com o dedo indicador e o médio simultaneamente. A mulher gemeu sentindo um misto de dor e outra sensação desconhecida, mas não impediu que ele continuasse. Ao chegar no fim se manteve parado por alguns instantes, deixando que o corpo ao seu redor se acostumasse com a sensação estrangeira, antes de mover os dedos vagarozamente nunca os tirando completamente de dentro dela. Começou a fazer movimentos de tesoura e ela se debateu um pouco, sentindo a outra mão do homem em suas costas imobilizar a parte superior do corpo. Steve tirou os dedos, deixando uma sensação de vazio tomar conta do corpo dela, e um objeto gelado fez menção de invadi-la. Enrijeceu um pouco, sentindo o pênis dele cutucar mais uma vez aquele maldito ponto dentro de seu corpo, e relaxou deixando que a coisa entrasse. Pareciam ter se passado horas até que finalmente o objeto chegasse numa parte menor e se alojasse dentro dela. Ele distribuiu beijos pela nuca da mulher, puxando o roupão ainda mais pra cima e agarrou sua cintura com força entrando e saindo dela da mesma forma. A sensação de orgasmo retornou e, agora, parecia mais aguda com aquela  _coisa_  dentro dela ao mesmo tempo que ele. Seus dedos dos pés se curvaram e as unhas enterraram na própria pele. Gritou ao gozar, sentindo todas as forças esvaírem e o corpo do homem caiu sobre o seu, ainda estocando, até que ele também atingisse o orgasmo. 

"Me parece que vamos precisar de outro banho." a voz dele em seu ouvido fez com que ela se contraísse involuntariamente "Se ficou desse jeito só por eu dizer isso" pigarreou "imagine só se eu tivesse falado  _assim_."

"Para com isso, seu idiota!" 

"Eu adoro o efeito que tenho em você." beijou-lhe o rosto antes de sair de dentro dela e desamarrá-la.

"Você é irritante." jogou o roupão no chão. 

"Obrigado." 

"O que é isso?" tocou o próprio traseiro sentindo um objeto desconhecido ali. 

"Você sabe o que é." fez com que ela se curvasse em frente ao espelho e visse a pedra que brilhava na ponta do plug.

"E por quanto tempo vou ter que usá-lo?" 

"Bem," - deitou-se por baixo dos lençóis a trazendo consigo "isso depende. Acho que amanhã de manhã pode tirar. Temos que treinar gradativamente."

"Okay." 

"Não é como se não gostasse de coisas enfiadas em você por um longo período de tempo né." puxou o corpo dela pra mais perto do seu e ela lhe deu um chute destrambelhado na canela.

"Idiota." 

"Charlie?" 

"Hmmm." respondeu irritada, tinha quase pego no sono.

"Não gema assim pra mim." a apertou ainda mais "Vamos fazer um trato?"

"Aham." 

"Você tá me ouvindo ou tá dormindo?"

"Estou ouvindo."

"Okay, como eu dizia, vamos fazer um trato tá bom? Esse ano de dois mil e treze vai ser o nosso ano."

"Tá."

"Eu ainda não terminei de falar." ela rolou os olhos "Nesse ano nós vamos tentar não brigar por coisas idiotas. Pra isso acontecer você tem que confiar em mim."

"Eu j..."

"Não, mais ainda. Se você quiser saber alguma coisa  _me_  pergunte e não faça aquela cara quando eu conversar com outras mulheres."

"Que cara?" virou-se pra ele com a sobrancelha franzida.

"Uma parecida com essa." 

"Whatever." 

"Não adianta ficar com raiva. Você sabe que é verdade." 

"Se você diz, né." 

"Eu já vi que você está aprendendo a ser mais submissa e menos respondona, isso é bom, mas pode melhorar. Nós chegaremos lá. Um pé na frente do outro." 

"Okay, agora eu quero dormir." 

"Só porque estou de bom humor."

**

"Bem vinda de volta, lt!" 

"Obrigada, Josh. Como foi o seu fim de ano?" 

"A mesma coisa de sempre. E o seu?"

"Muito bom." lembrou-se de Steve

"A perna melhorou?"

"Sim, graças à Deus, só mais uns dias com essa porcaria e depois fisioterapia por mais alguns meses." 

"Ainda bem. Poderia ter sido pior."

"Vaso ruim não quebra." riram "Quais as novidades por aqui?"

"São muitas, os arquivos estão todos na sua mesa."

"Tenho a impressão de que não vou gostar muito disso." caminhou até o escritório, jogou a bolsa sobre um dos ganchos perto da porta e se sentou em sua velha cadeira. Tinha sentido falta dela. Se sentia feliz por poder a ter mantido. Sam tinha exigido uma avaliação psicológica após descobrir a natureza do relacionamento de Larkin e Charlotte, a tenente quase o fez engolir o papel quando os resultados chegaram. Agora tudo o que tinham que fazer, ela e Steve, era manter o relacionamento de maneira discreta. Os advogados dele disseram que se alguns membros do sistema judiciário descobrissem que eles estavam de volta o resultado não seria bom para nenhum dos dois. Hoje seria seu primeiro dia morando no apartamento novo, estrategicamente posicionado no andar inferior ao dele, mas ela não tinha avisado ninguém, além da própria família, da mudança. Suas correspondências ainda iriam para o prédio antigo e, para todos os efeitos, ela ainda vivia em Aventura. Após fazer uma limpa no próprio apartamento, Larkin havia descoberto que haviam vários microfones espalhados pelo imóvel o que assustou a ambos. Ele havia pedido que o apartamento dela fosse inspecionado e deixado estritamente claro que a entrada de estranhos no prédio deveria ser completamente proibida, a não ser que um dos porteiros quisesse ficar desempregado. Charlotte encarou as pastas à sua frente, abrindo a primeira delas e vendo um caso que, infelizmente, era muito comum ali. Um adolescente esfaqueado num beco qualquer e abandonado à própria sorte. Odiava ver aquele tipo de caso. 

_Não muito longe dali..._

 

"Não pense que não sei o que está fazendo." o agente acusou enquanto os dois discutiam.

"E o que exatamente eu estou fazendo, Murphy?" cuspiu a resposta nervoso.

"Pensa que eu não vi as provas que sumiram do arquivo? Ou como convenientemente nenhuma testemunha a favor do Larkin apareceu na hora certa?" 

"Como é que isso tem alguma coisa a ver comigo?"

"Nós dois sabemos como. Charlotte. Você é maluco. Não consegue aceitar o pé na bunda? Não aceite, mas pare de punir pessoas inocentes pela sua incapacidade de manter um relacionamento sadio com alguém." 

"Eu sou o maluco? Quem é que traía ela com Deus e o mundo por não conseguir esperar?" 

"E ainda assim no fim das contas ela quer a minha amizade. Engraçado, não?" saiu dali batendo a porta. O homem jogou um peso de papel na parede, vendo um buraco se formar onde o objeto havia encostado. Isso não ia ficar assim.

Naquela tarde ela o ex almoçaram juntos, aquilo tudo era tão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, uma coisa tão natural. As pessoas sempre lhe disseram que amizades entre ex namorados não funcionavam, mas pelo menos por enquanto tudo entre eles estava dando bem certo. Contanto que nenhum dos dois mencionasse o relacionamento que tiveram antes. As ruas da cidade já estavam completamente escura quando começou a dirigir para o local que seria sua nova residência, estacionou o carro na vaga próxima à dele que, milagrosamente, estava disponível. Não sabia se ele estava ou não em casa a julgar só pelos carros, nunca sabia qual ele usava ou em que dia. Para acessar o apartamento que agora era da tenente, não era preciso colocar chave ou código no elevador, bastava apertar o número do andar e esperar que este se mexesse. Em seu andar havia duas portas, para dois apartamentos diferentes, colocou a chave na que ficava à esquerda, girando-a na maçaneta e tomou um susto ao ouvir um estalo quando abriu a porta. Ainda confusa, sentiu um líquido cair por cima de sua roupa e ouviu a voz dele animada gritar algo que nem ela conseguiu entender. Fechou a porta, virando-se pra ele com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto e ele sorriu colocando a garrafa de champanhe na bancada. 

"O que significa isto?" apontou para a própria roupa molhada.

"Celebração!" jogou a bolsa dela num canto, pegando a no colo e girando. 

"Para com isso, Larkin!" 

"Pensei que iria ficar feliz em me ver." torceu o nariz.

"Me coloque no chão." ele hesitou, mas obedeceu "Quem te deu as chaves daqui?"

"Esqueceu que eu sou o dono do prédio?"

"Certo. Você fez isso de propósito, não foi?"

"Depende do quê."

"Me ofereceu um apartamento só pra poder ficar me stalkeando." 

"Também. E também pra eu poder dormir junto com você todos os dias." beijou-lhe o rosto.

"Qual o sentido em morarmos ‘separados’ se você dormir aqui todos os dias?" 

"Tecnicamente a minha casa ainda é no andar de cima e, não se preocupe, quando você estiver de TPM não vai nem ver sombra do meu rosto." 

"Por quê? O que quer dizer com isso?" 

"Nada." riu "É só que você fica um pouco... diferente. Só isso." 

"Só não falo mais sobre o assunto porque tenho que cozinhar o jantar."

"Eu pensei que a Martha pudesse cozinhar pra gente." 

"Não. Na sua casa ela cozinha. Na minha quem faz isso sou eu. Vou te ensinar a fazer algumas coisas pra ver se você deixa ela em paz um pouco. Vem." o puxou na direção da cozinha. 

"Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?" 

"Tem. Minha vó sempre diz que pra se casar você precisa saber cozinhar e, a julgar pelo seu nível de conhecimento, você tem muito o que aprender até chegar lá." 

"Mas não são as mulheres quem cozinham pros maridos?" o jeito que ela lhe olhou deu um pouco de medo "Não está mais aqui quem falou." 

"Ótimo. Como estou com preguiça e é a sua primeira aula, nós vamos aprender a fazer macarrão à bolonhesa. Pegue uma panela." 

Charlotte se perguntou como o homem tinha sobrevivido quase quarenta anos sendo tão inútil dentro de uma cozinha. Até o próprio Jared parecia um chef de cozinha perto do outro, que mal sabia como fazer miojo. O apartamento em que ela morava, apesar de ter uma decoração simples, fazia com que o antigo lugar que morava parecesse um motel beira de estrada. Tinha dois quartos e dois banheiros, para que seu irmão não tivesse mais que dormir num colchão de ar, uma cozinha modesta, sala de estar e jantar bem amplas e, o que mais agradava a mulher, muitas paredes de vidro. Sempre havia sido fascinada com paredes de vidro, não sabia o porquê, talvez por conta da iluminação concedida por elas ao ambiente. Enquanto o macarrão ficava pronto, ela tomou um banho rápido tirando a roupa completamente arruinada pelo champanhe e agradeceu pela rapidez já que o homem teve a capacidade de quase queimar uma coisa simples como um molho vermelho. Depois que eles haviam terminado, limpado a cozinha e lavado a louça, Stephen decidiu que seria bom batizar as superfícies do lugar ‘para dar sorte’ e ela não reclamou. 

"Então Jon realmente vai se casar." ele encarou o save the date em uma das mãos enquanto acariciava um pequeno vergão em formação com a ponta dos dedos.

"Aham." concordou sonolenta.

"Que loucura." encarou o endereço "E num castelo. Como é pretensioso esse idiota."

"Provavelmente foi ideia da Lauren."

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vou ter que usar um kilt." 

"Isso sim vai ser interessante."

"Muito engraçado, tenente." 

"Falando no diabo." disse ao ouvir o celular tocando "Fala, Lauren."

"Eu vou matar o Jonathan, Charlie." gritou fazendo com que a outra afastasse o aparelho do rosto.

"E o que ele fez dessa vez pra você ter que me ligar à esta hora?"

"Me engravidou." conseguiu ouvir as risadas dele no fundo "Pare de rir, seu energúmeno."

"Eu pensei que você também queria isso?"

"É, mas o problema é que eu estou grávida de não um, nem dois, mas três bebês." 

"Como?" se sentou gemendo de dor. 

"Ai que ódio." ela começou a chorar "Eu vou parecer uma baleia no meu casamento, amiga."

"Não, claro que não. Hey, não chora. Você vai se casar em, tipo, quarenta dias. Vai ver como ainda vai estar super gata."

"Não. Meu vestido não vai me servir. Vou parecer uma daquelas noivas que são tão encalhadas que só conseguem um marido quando estão velhas e caídas." ouviu um barulho no fundo "Sai de perto de mim."

"Acredite em mim, você não vai parecer nada disso, tá bom? E pense pelo lado positivo, com essa quantidade de bebês você não vai ter que engravidar de novo tão cedo." 

"É, talvez esteja certa. Pode vir aqui amanhã pra gente ajeitar os detalhes do chá de panela e da despedida de solteira?"

"Que despedida de solteira?" ouviu o outro perguntar ao fundo e riu

"Certo. Vou estar aí."

"Obrigada, Charlie, e desculpe ter te ligar assim." 

"Até amanhã." desligou o telefone rindo.

"O que foi dessa vez?"

"Pelo que parece tenho que triplicar o número de presentes que daria para os filhos de Lauren no natal." 

"Sério?"

"Sim." 

"Essa vai ser a comédia do ano. Jon não sabe cuidar nem de uma planta, quero ver com três recém nascidos."

"Lauren também é praticamente assim."

"E se sobrar pra gente?" ele parou de rir.

"Pra você? Pra pessoa que quase queimou um simples macarrão algumas horas atrás? Acho que essas crianças estariam melhores sozinhas." 

"Hey," beliscou o traseiro marcado dela "eu fui bem com as suas primas."

"Você simplesmente deixou que elas fizessem o que queriam,  _tio Steve_."

"E tem coisa melhor pra uma criança que isso? Você não sabe de nada." 

"Claro, como não." 

"Charlie?" quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns minutos.

"Oi."

"Como você se vê daqui a dez anos?"

"Em que sentido?"

"No geral."

"Acho que gostaria de subir de cargo, ou mudar de divisão. Talvez até saísse da cidade." 

"E você acha que nós duraremos até lá?"

"Não sei, Steve. Eu não gosto de ficar pensando muito pra frente, evito me decepcionar." 

"Ah."

"Agora..."

"E você acha que até lá já vai ter se casado?" 

"Não faço a mínima ideia. Qual é a do papo sério na madrugada? Tá pensando em me pedir em casamento?" 

"Não." rolou os olhos "Foi só uma pergunta."

"Não precisa se sentir ofendido também."

"Eu não estou."

"Me responda você, daqui a dez anos já vai ter se casado e tido filhos? Quem sabe até comprado um cachorro?"

"Sei que está me zoando," cerrou os olhos "mas acho que talvez sim. Não quero esperar até a beira da morte pra ter um filho. Talvez antes dos quarenta."

"Então é melhor andar logo, já está quase lá e os cabelos brancos estão começando a aparecer." acariciou a barba dele rindo.

"Então vamos praticar." virou-se caindo por cima dela.

"Não. Acho que já praticou demais por uma noite só e amanhã nós dois temos que trabalhar." 

"É a primeira vez que uma mulher me nega sexo."

"Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo. Boa noite." selou os lábios nos dele apagando a luz e ele bufou antes de se deitar.

**

Subiu as escadas de acesso ao avião correndo e sendo perseguida pelo homem. A amiga rolou os olhos, seus pais riram e a mãe de Charlotte fez o mesmo. O grande fim de semana havia chegado. Lauren queria se casar no dia dos namorados, mas também queria se casar num domingo. Acabou por decidir se casar no dia dez de fevereiro, que era o mais próximo dos dois que conseguiria chegar. A tenente se sentou numa das poltronas, vendo o homem a acompanhar e ouvindo a voz da amiga que ainda ralhava com o noivo sobre a festa de despedida que Larkin havia organizado pra ele. Não é como se tivesse sido tudo uma grande orgia, na verdade ela foi bem parecida com a que as mulheres tiveram, mas aos olhos da doutora tudo se tornava trezentas vezes maior quando o assunto era Jonathan. Charlie não queria nem ver quando eles estivessem mesmo casados. Havia passado o último mês alternando entre trabalhar e ajudar a outra a encontrar uma casa. Pelo menos, a maioria dos preparativos do casamento tinham ficado nas mãos das mães. Saíram do país na quinta à noite, no dia seguinte teriam que ensaiar o jantar e outros detalhes do casamento. Pelo menos já tinha aprendido, e forçado Steve a aprender, o cèilidh. Os vestidos das madrinhas eram simplesmente lindos, e complementavam o tipo de corpo da mulher maravilhosamente bem o que era ainda melhor. Mal podia esperar para ver o homem num kilt, seria uma visão inesquecível provavelmente. 

"Eu aposto que ele vai chorar." ouviu a voz dele e riu.

O vôo durou tempo demais para a infelicidade de Charlotte. Como não tinha escala, ela não podia nem esticar as pernas corretamente e o simples fato de que odiava aviões não ajudou em nada. Tentou conversar com os ocupantes da aeronave, mas em pouco tempo todos haviam dormido. Cambada de gente fraca. Queria se levantar, mas a cabeça sobre o seu ombro, e o braço da pessoa em sua cintura, impediam que o fizesse. Ligou a televisão percebendo que uma maratona dos filmes originais de Jornada nas Estrelas estava prestes a começar. Não havia companhia melhor que DeForest Kelley numa viagem tão longa. A I _ra de Khan_  estava quase terminando quando sentiu o sono tomar conta do próprio corpo. Foi ficando mais mole, mais mole até que praticamente derreteu-se nos braços ao seu redor. 

 

_Steve, deitado no centro da cama, a chamava com o dedo e ela sorriu abertamente movendo-se na direção do homem e engatinhando pelo chão até chegar na beirada do colchão. Ao que se posicionou para subir ali, sentiu um braço envolvê-la pela cintura e tomou um susto._

_"Quando vai dizer à ele que imagina a gente assim?" a voz de Anthony em seu ouvido era um tanto quanto perturbante._

  
_"Me solta!"_  

  
_"Ah, Charlotte, não pode ficar mentindo por muito tempo. Já não consegue mentir nem pra você mesma." lhe beijou o pescoço puxando seus quadris para atrás e ela gemeu com os olhos ainda grudados no outro homem "Tá vendo? Você gosta."_  

" _É, Charlie, eu sei que você gosta._ " _disse Larkin com os lábios perto dos seus "Charlotte... Charlotte..."_  


"Charlotte!" a voz do pai fez com que ela desse um pulo.

"O que foi?" 

"Conserta esse pescoço. Senão vai ficar doendo depois." 

"Onde nós estamos? Falta quanto tempo pra chegar?" 

"Em algum lugar da Europa." respondeu Roman "Devemos chegar em umas duas horas." 

"Cadê o..."

"Estou aqui." o homem se sentou ao lado dela.

"Quem disse que estava falando de você?" 

"Azeda." 

"Droga! Perdi os outros filmes." 

"Que filmes?" ouviu a voz de Lauren.

"Tava passando uma maratona de Jornada nas Estrelas, os originais." 

"Sério?" Jonathan disse triste "Também perdi."

"Como se já não me bastasse um nerd." Steve resmungou.

Ao chegarem em Edimburgo, quase doze horas depois do início da viagem, o jet lag estava matando os viajantes. Menos Jonathan, o filho da mãe já estava acostumado com aquilo. A viagem de carro do aeroporto para o castelo de Dundas não foi tão longa quanto o esperado e as mulheres ficaram simplesmente maravilhadas com a beleza do lugar. Apesar da vontade de explorá-lo a fundo, apenas visitaram alguns dos cômodos com uma decoração que parecia saída de um filme de época e checaram alguns dos detalhes da festa antes de se dirigirem aos quartos. Era uma da tarde, mas ninguém ficaria de pé por muito mais tempo. Às oito eles se encontrariam no salão principal para acertar alguns detalhes da dança e Tiffany queria verificar pessoalmente a organização das mesas. Caminhando em direção ao quarto, Steve e Charlotte passaram por uma mulher mais alta, seus cabelos ligeiramente ruivos caíam em cachos naturais sobre os ombros que pareciam feitos de porcelana e os olhos azuis só tornavam seu rosto ainda mais lindo. Ela sorriu para os dois e a tenente ficou quase que literalmente boquiaberta. Nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão bonita pessoalmente. Steve apenas deu de ombros e ela o olhou sem entender. O quarto em que iriam ficar era o último do corredor, parecia um cômodo de uma casinha de bonecas e ela ficou encantada com aquilo.

"Me lembre de me casar num castelo também. Esse lugar é lindo demais."

"Pode deixar." capotou na cama e, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, caiu no sono.

"Velhote." bufou antes de se deitar do lado dele.

"Okay." Lauren chamou a atenção dos outros no salão fazendo com que todos se calasse. Charlotte conhecia poucas pessoas ali, então se manteve próxima aos pais e conhecidos da família Rosingdale. "Vamos primeiro organizar os pares pela ordem que vão ficar na fila." pegou o papel da mão de Jonathan olhando para a amiga de maneira apreensiva "Primeiro, obviamente, eu e Jon, depois vêm as madrinhas e padrinhos.Charlotte e Collin. Steve e Olivia. Gary e..." a tenente olhou para o homem ao seu lado surpresa, vendo ele levantar as mãos tentando explicar que não tinha nada a ver com isso. Um homem alto e loiro se aproximou dela que o reconheceu da festa de aniversário da doutora.

"Creio que você é o meu par. Vamos?" estendeu a mão pra ela que aceitou sem entender nada. Steve aproximou-se da irmã gêmea do homem, sorrindo educadamente e seguindo o casal. Teria uma conversinha com Jonathan sobre aquilo. 

"Estou tão feliz de termos sido colocados juntos!" disse a mulher entusiasmada e ele concordou ainda calado. Era só o que faltava. 

James e Elizabeth, pais do noivo, fizeram a contagem e a dança começou. Primeiro os casais se aproximavam, encostando as mãos e se afastando duas vezes. Depois enlaçavam os braços dando uma volta no lugar e fazendo o mesmo com o outro braço. Cruzavam os braços em frente ao corpo, circulando uns aos outros e em seguida batiam palmas para que o primeiro casal da fila passasse por entre o corredor formado pelos outros pulando e dançando antes de retornar a posição inicial. Os noivos o fizeram, em seguida foi Charlotte com seu par e, seu queixo quase caiu no chão ao ver o par de Steve. Era a mulher extremamente bonita do corredor. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Uma vez que todos os casais haviam feito aquilo, pequenos círculos se formavam e os dançarinos enlaçavam os braços nos dos outros pulando e trocando de par a medida que se moviam. O olhar no rosto de Larkin era sério e ela podia ver que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquilo. Em seguida, juntavam os pequenos círculos novamente, levantando as mãos para o ar. Repetindo os movimentos de maneira aleatória até que a música acabasse. 

"Okay. Chega de dança por hoje." Lauren disse ofegante "Não se esqueçam que amanhã tem o ensaio do jantar." 

"Lauren." se aproximou da amiga.

"Charlie, eu juro que não queria te colocar com o Collin, mas não foi culpa minha." 

"Tudo bem, não estou chateada. Só queria saber por que é que o Steve ficou com essa cara de bunda. Eu nem fiquei com ciúmes daquela mulher. De verdade."

"Bem," respirou fundo "aquela é a irmã do Jonathan. Olivia. E o Collin é o irmão gêmeo dela." 

"Ah."

"E ela gosta do Larkin desde quando eles eram pequenos, só que ele não suporta ela."

"Entendi." riu levemente.

"Realmente não está brava comigo?"

"Não." 

"Deve estar doente." 

"Se ele não a suporta, por que colocou os dois juntos?"

"Ela meio que ameaçou não vir caso não fosse o par dele." 

"Coitada."

"Vai salvar o seu macho então. Olha só pra cara dele falando com ela." apontou para o homem que rolava os olhos sem nem tentar disfarçar.

"Olá." se meteu na conversa dos dois, ou melhor, no monólogo de Olivia "Acredito que ainda não fomos apresentadas, meu nome é Charlotte."

"Olivia." apertou a mão dela sem olhar na sua direção e aquilo irritou um pouco a tenente.

"Sobre o que conversavam, querido?" colocou o braço em volta dele que sorriu agradecido.

"Nada. Já estávamos nos despedindo. Tchau, Olivia." saiu dali antes que ela respondesse "Graças à Deus." 

"Estava tão ruim assim o papo?" 

"Você não faz a mínima ideia." 

"Credo, Larkin, pra quê tanta maldade? Ainda se fosse uma mulher feia."

"Tem a coragem de defendê-la? Se soubesse o que ela estava me falando não faria isso. Essa garota é maluca." 

"Quem?" Jonathan os surpreendeu.

"Charlotte, quem mais?" sorriu amarelo.

"Pensei que já soubesse disso há muito tempo." fingiu dar um soco nele.

"Vocês dois são estranhos." 

"E agora vamos para o nosso quarto. Passar bem."

"Cuidado pra não quebrarem a cama. Esses móveis antigos são caros." o amigo disse alto demais e todos olharam para o casal que tentava sem muito sucesso sair dali à francesa.

"Eu vou matar o Jonathan." 

"Tô com fome." ela reclamou.

"Grande novidade."

"Eu estou parecendo um hipopótamo!" reclamou quando a mãe subiu o zíper do vestido.

"Você não está parecendo um hipopótamo, Lauren, mal dá pra ver a sua barriga." a tenente respondeu fechando o vestido da mãe.

"Todo mundo vai pensar que eu só estou me casando por causa dos meus bebês."

"Foda-se o que todo mundo pensa ou deixa de pensar. Ninguém paga as suas contas." 

"E se alguém disser alguma merda" Tiffany colocou o véu sobre a cabeça dela "é porque estão com inveja por não terem o casamento de princesa que você vai ter." 

"E se eu me esquecer das palavras?" 

"Jonathan te ajuda." Sofia sorriu.

"Pare de besteiras sua débil mental," a amiga cutucou o braço dela com força "hoje é um dos dias mais importantes da sua vida. Não estrague tudo sendo paranóica." 

"Você tem razão."

"Colocou a moeda no sapato?" ela concordou.

"Posso entrar?" a voz de Roman as interrompeu.

"Entre rápido." Tiffanny abriu um pedaço da porta para que ele entrasse.

"Oh, Lauren, você está linda minha filha." 

"Obrigada, pai. Você também está super gato nesse kilt. É a sua cara."

"Olha o que eu faço por vocês, até vestir uma saia eu visto." 

"Já está na hora da gente ir?" 

"Bom, se quiserem podem ir sim." respondeu olhando para a mais nova "Eu e a Lauren é quem temos que nos ‘atrasar’."

"Então vamos nessa, mãe e Tiffany. Até daqui a pouco amiga, não se apavore okay?" 

"Vou tentar." 

"Não estou gostando nada disso." Larkin disse ao amigo vendo Charlotte dar o braço ao homem loiro.

"Fala sério, Steve. Ciúme do meu irmão? Ele tem tipo vinte anos." 

"Vinte e cinco." cerrou os olhos "Seu irmão e essas mãos cheias de dedos dele não me agradam em nada." 

"Pensei que estaria mais perturbado com a Olivia."

"Nem me fale. Você deveria beijar meus pés depois dessa."

"Não fale assim da minha irmã seu filho da mãe." empurrou-o pelo ombro.

"Até parece que você não conhece a irmã que tem."

"Pior que conheço. Meus pêsames." apontou para a mulher sorridente que caminhava na direção deles.

"Vamos pro nosso lugar na fila, Steve?" agarrou o braço dele que xingou todos os santos do universo. 

Charlotte parecia sentir a presença do homem perto de si. Olhou para atrás, sentindo a própria boca abrir em câmera lenta e ele sorriu de lado. Definitivamente o obrigaria a vestir aquilo de novo. A jaqueta caía por seus ombros largos delineando os músculos do braço com as mangas, o kilt que batia no joelho fazia com que suas pernas malhadas se tornassem mais convidativas e até a porcaria das meias quase tocando os joelhos ficavam extremamente sexy. Ele usava o tartan do clã da família de Jonathan, assim como Roman e o pai da tenente, e as cores combinavam perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e cabelo. Cabelo esse que estava partido de lado, com um gel brilhoso cobrindo toda a extensão e a mecha teimosa que ela tanto gostava havia se soltado novamente e caía por um de seus olhos. A barba só piorava tudo. O casamento mal havia começado e ela já sentia calores nas partes mais inapropriadas do corpo. Sentiu o homem ao seu lado puxar seu corpo para a frente e o acompanhou tirando por fim os olhos do namorado. Os olhos de Larkin se fixaram na bunda dela até que Olivia se mexeu puxando-o para que ficasse mais próximo do casal à frente. 

A igreja se calou, os convidados se levantaram e se viraram na direção da porta de entrada. Jonathan entrou na igreja visivelmente nervoso, de braços dados com sua mãe que sorria tentando acalmá-lo com os olhos. Em seguida vieram Tiffany e James, depois Charlotte e Collin se moveram até chegarem ao altar, Steve e Olivia seguiram e assim foi até que todos os padrinhos e madrinhas estivessem em seus lugares. O pajem, que também vestia um kilt adorável seguiu com a daminha, a florista parecia ter menos de três anos, então foi mais difícil fazer com que ela andasse até o altar sem se distrair. Até que a grande estrela do dia apareceu: a noiva. Se ela estava nervosa, não deixou transparecer, caminhou de braços dados com o pai até o altar sorrindo para todos daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer. Charlotte sorriu involuntariamente. 

"Noivos caríssimos, viestes à casa da igreja" o padre começou a falar e todos puderam ouvir Jonathan tentar engolir o choro. A tenente olhou para Larkin que dizia ‘não te avisei’ com os olhos. Eles continuaram a se encarar por mais alguns minutos, até que um sorriso de lado brotou nos lábios dele fazendo com que ela interrompesse o contato visual antes que começasse a ficar vermelha. Filho da puta. Eles devem ter passado um bom tempo se encarando já que quando a mulher voltou a prestar atenção ao que era dito, o noivo falava uma língua que nunca tinha ouvido. 

"Tha mise Jonathan Hunter a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Lauren Åse Rosingdale gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda. Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam fhear pòsda dìleas gràdhach agus tairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò.*" esperava que ele não tivesse invocando o diabo. Quase riu com a própria besteira. 

"Tha mise Lauren Åse Rosingdale" a mulher olhou para o noivo implorando que ele a ajudasse "a-nis 'gad ghabhail-sa Jonathan Hunter gu bhith 'nam chéile phòsda. Ann am fianais Dhé 's na tha seo de fhianaisean tha mise a' gealltainn a bhith 'nam bhean phòsda dhìleas ghràdhach agus thairis dhuitsa, cho fad's a bhios an dìthis againn beò.*" o padre continuou falando e falando. Ora em inglês e ora naquela língua estranha que provavelmente ninguém além dele mesmo entendia.

"Se alguém se opõe a este matrimônio fale agora ou cale-se para sempre." ele olhou para a plateia e prosseguiria com a cerimônia caso o barulho seguinte não tivesse interrompido tudo

" _(Yoooouuuu!) Soulja boy I tell 'em_ " Charlotte mordeu o próprio lábio para que não escapasse o riso que prendia " _Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy (Yoooouuuu!)_ " ninguém sabia exatamente de onde vinha a bendita música, mas já era possível perceber que ela vinha do fundo da igreja " _You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right (Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!) Soulja boy off in this hoe. Watch me crank it, watch me roll. Watch me crank that soulja boy, then super man that hoe. Now watch me you_ " um garoto, que deveria ter uns quinze anos, foi arrastado pela mãe para fora dali e a atenção voltou aos noivos que riam feito dois idiotas.

"Mìle fàilte dhuit le d'bhréid," o padre disse amarrando uma fita com a mesma estampa do kilt de Jonathan ao redor das mãos unidas dos noivos "Fad do ré gun robh thu slàn. Móran làithean dhuit is sìth, le d'mhaitheas is le d'nì bhi fàs.*" 

Eles se beijaram e os convidados se levantaram aplaudindo. Na porta da igreja, duas das madrinhas seguravam uma fita pela extensão da porta na qual uma cesta estava presa, os noivos cortaram cada lado da fita e a cesta caiu no chão ao som de mais gritos animados. Se dirigiram ao salão onde o jantar seria servido, Charlotte sentou-se prontamente em frente à Steve para o desgosto de Olivia que se sentou na frente do gêmeo e o moreno olhou para a tenente sorridente. Alguns brindes foram feitos, os padrinhos mais ‘importantes’ aka os melhores amigos dos noivos entregaram seus presentes tradicionais, ele um relógio e ela um jogo de louças para o chá.Charlotte iniciou uma conversa animada com uma garota ao seu lado, seu nome era Ana, e podia ouvir as respostas monossilábicas dadas por Larkin à pobre Hunter mais nova. Uma ideia perversa surgiu em sua mente. Desafivelou a sandália que usava discretamente, movendo a cadeira para a frente até quase não haver espaço entre seu corpo e a mesa. Lentamente, começou a subir o pé pela perna direita dele ainda sem nem olhar em sua cara. Continuou o caminho até o joelho, descendo o pé e subindo com ele novamente agora pela perna esquerda. Steve franziu o cenho, pronto pra jogar o pé de Olivia no quinto dos infernos e, ao levantar um pouco a toalha, percebeu que aquele não era bem o pé que esperava ver. Deixaria que ela continuasse com aquela brincadeira por mais alguns instantes. Charlie levou os pés mais longe dessa vez, enfiando-o por baixo do kilt e acariciando levemente o interior das coxas dele. Ainda bem que ele tinha a mania de se sentar com as pernas exageradamente abertas. Ao chegar no destino final, não teve nem tempo de dar atenção ao membro dele que ganhava vida já que o homem agarrou sua panturrilha com força fazendo desenhos aleatórios com a ponta dos dedos na parte de trás do joelho dela. Olhou para ele, que agora sorria, tentando mover a perna e o viu negar com a cabeça. Merda.Larkin estava quase entrando debaixo da mesa, um de seus braços já havia se esticado o suficiente para que ele tocasse o interior das coxas dela e, antes que fizesse mais alguma coisa ela mexeu a perna com força sinalizando para James que se aproximava dele. 

O jantar seguiu sem mais provocações da parte dos dois. É claro que, vez ou outra, ele sibilava profanidades que lhe rendiam um chute na canela aqui e ali, mas fora isso nada de mais aconteceu. Charlotte já não conseguia mais olhar pra ele naquela roupa maldita sem se sentir excitada. Tentava se beliscar, conversar sobre coisas entediantes, mas seus olhos sempre voltavam-se para o homem e imaginavam o que tinha por baixo do kilt. Cutucou a canela dele, que conversava com um senhor cujo nome ela não fazia muita questão de lembrar, e ele nem se mexeu. Deu um chute mais forte, o ouvindo xingar baixo ‘porra’ e olhá-la por fim. Fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção da porta e ele concordou. Caminhou até o jardim tentando demonstrar calma, mas sabia que seus passos estavam sendo rápidos demais. Que se foda. O exterior do castelo estava mais frio do que esperava, ainda bem que Lauren havia escolhido o fim de semana em que milagrosamente não iria chover para a festa, e ela se abraçou sentindo a pele se arrepiar. 

"Me chamou?" os braços dele envolveram os seus.

"Ah, então você entendeu a indireta."

"Indireta? Você estava quase me atacando naquela mesa." 

"Vamos caminhar, Larkin." virou os calcanhares na direção de alguns arbustos afastados do castelo e ele a seguiu. Percebendo que ela tremia um pouco com frio, colocou a jaqueta que vestia por cima de seus ombros vendo-a sorrir agradecida. 

"Esse casamento está sendo uma tortura." disse quando eles pararam entre os arbustos e ela se sentou num banco de cimento.

"Por quê?"

"Primeiro tive que aguentar a Olivia falando no meu ouvido, depois tive que andar atrás de você nesse seu vestido. Tenho que confessar que foi até difícil não tropeçar olhando pra sua bunda." 

"Você gostou?" respondeu se fingindo surpresa "Pensei que nem tivesse ficado tão bom." 

"Até parece." sentou-se ao lado dela "Você ficaria linda vestindo qualquer coisa."

"Fico melhor ainda sem nada." piscou.

"Charlotte..."

"O quê? Estou mentindo?" 

"Está mesmo querendo que eu rasgue esse seu vestido, não está?"

"Eu?" se apoiou nos ombros dele sentando em seu colo "Não fiz nada, senhor Larkin." 

"Nós temos que voltar para o cèilidh."

"Já que você insiste." fez menção de se levantar.

"Nada disso." puxou o corpo dela contra o seu "Se começou vai ter que terminar."

"Não sabia que tinha começado algo."

"E agora?" pressionou a pélvis dela contra sua ereção "Deu pra perceber?"

"Ainda não tenho certeza." ele levantou o vestido dela até a cintura "Sabe que eu fiquei pensando em você o dia inteiro?" 

"Ah, é?"

"Quer saber específicamente no que eu pensei?"

"O que pensou?" beijou o pescoço dela.

"No quanto você ficaria gostoso vestindo um kilt."

"Hm." os lábios deles se chocaram brevemente.

"Posso ver o que tem embaixo do seu kilt?" saiu do colo dele se ajoelhando lentamente à sua frente.

"Está esperando uma surpresa?"

"Talvez." sorriu de lado jogando o cabelo pra trás enquanto se encaixava entre as pernas dele. Mordeu a pele da parte de trás dos joelhos dele, logo acima das meias, o ouvindo dizer um palavrão. Continuou beijando e lambendo aquela parte até que ele grunhisse impaciente. "Não me apresse, estive pensando nesse momento por muitas horas." subiu os lábios pelo interior da coxa dele, acariciando o lado oposto com uma das mãos até chegar na virilha. Os músculos fortes e sólidos das coxas dele contraíam e estremeciam por baixo dela. Suspirou propositalmente, vendo os pêlos da perna dele se levantarem ao que a pele arrepiava. Baixou a cueca que ele vestia, sentindo os lábios entrarem em contato com algo rígido e quente, e não desperdiçou nem um minuto começando a espalhar beijos molhados sobre a parte inferior do membro dele, lambendo com cuidado as veias em toda sua extensão e massageando os testículos com uma das mãos. Ouviu o gemido dele e este só piorou quando o colocou na boca, selando os lábios ao redor dele com força e subindo e descendo por toda sua extensão ainda aplicando pressão. Charlotte esperava que o barulho dentro do castelo fosse alto o suficiente para abafar os gemidos do homem que gradualmente se transformavam em pequenas exclamações. Seus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos, sentiu o homem atingir o fundo de sua garganta e repetiu o gesto algumas vezes até que ele agarrasse seus braços com força e a trouxesse de volta para cima.

"E-eu preciso entrar em você agora." puxou o vestido dela até que a parte abaixo da cintura estivesse exposta mais uma vez e afastou a calcinha dela a penetrando de uma vez só. Suas mãos foram na direção da parte superior, movendo o vestido para baixo até que os seios dela estivessem à mercê do vento gelado e uma de suas mãos envolveu um deles enquanto a outra controlava os movimentos dela. "Eu disse que gosto da sua bunda? Acho que prefiro os peitos." 

"Menos palavras e mais agilidade." apoiou-se sobre o ombro dele movendo-se mais rápido e mais rápido. Um dos dedos dele começou a acariciar o clitóris dela, enquanto as veias de seu pescoço saltavam com a força que ele fazia para estocar.

"Charlie e-eu vou..."

"Eu também." jogou a cabeça para trás apertando-o ainda mais.

"Porra!" gritou gozando e sentindo ela se contraiu ao redor dele tapando a boca com uma das mãos para abafar o próprio grito. Sentaram-se ali, corpos grudados um no outro, por alguns minutos até que ouvissem a música começar do lado de dentro. "Acho que temos que ir." disse arrumando o vestido dela.

"Desde que me prometa que eu vou sentir a sua barba entre as minhas pernas mais tarde."

"Não sei o que você bebeu, mas beba com mais frequência." 

"Vamos entrar, Steve." 

Chegaram bem a tempo para o início do cèilidh. Charlotte ignorou o olhar suspeito da noiva em sua direção e se colocou no lugar certo. Começou a sequência de movimentos, tentando ignorar os sorrisos que Larkin lhe lançava ao que seus olhos entravam em contato por um segundo que fosse. Focou-se em Collin e, logo, eles eram a sensação do local. Nunca tinha sido uma boa dançarina, mas tinha certa facilidade para memorizar coreografias simples o que a ajudava a ter sucesso naquela dança. A pista foi ficando mais e mais vazia, minutos depois eles eram os únicos que permaneciam ali. Uma camada de suor já se acumulava pela testa dele e ela imaginava que não estava muito diferente. Um dos convidados bêbados esbarrou nos dois, derrubando um pouco de vinho sobre o ombro da camisa branca que o homem vestia. Pararam de dançar e ele xingou baixo. Charlie se sentiu mal por ele, o pobre coitado tinha ficado sozinho a noite toda e quando finalmente começou a se divertir foi interrompido assim. 

"Vem, vamos limpar logo antes que manche de verdade."

"Não, tudo bem, Charlotte. Eu nunca uso essa blusa mesmo."

"Você não pode sair nas fotos todo mulambento, é o irmão do noivo." 

"Okay, você venceu." 

"Vamos na cozinha pegar um pouco de leite." ela pegou o leite e algumas folhas de papel toalha, fazendo com que ele se sentasse num dos bancos altos ali. Jogou o leite sobre a mancha, espalhando-o sobre a mesma com o papel e tornando a repetir o movimento mais uma vez. Teve que se aproximar mais dele para fazer o mesmo numa pequena mancha perto de seu pescoço e tornou a espalhar com o papel e jogar mais leite. "Acho que deve sair em uma hora." ele olhava para alguma coisa atrás dela que se virou "Ah, oi Steve." o homem estava escorado na porta com os braços cruzados em frente ao próprio corpo.

"Oi." 

"Obrigado mesmo, Charlie. Não precisava ter se incomodado."

"De nada. Se não funcionar coloque a culpa na minha mãe." riu.

"Pode deixar, vou beber mais. Boa noite pra vocês." 

Larkin deu meia volta e saiu dali a deixando sozinha. Ela deu de ombros e voltou à festa. A maioria dos convidados estava embriagada demais para ter conversas coerentes, se juntou à Ana rindo de algumas gracinhas feitas pelos bêbados. Gradativamente a festa foi ficando mais e mais vazia. Seus pais já tinham ido dormir há muito tempo, os noivos nem se fale e Steve havia desaparecido desde a cena da cozinha. Os pés da mulher começaram a reclamar e, tirando os sapatos, ela caminhou até o próprio quarto já sentindo saudades da cama que mal havia conhecido. Abriu a porta, se deparando com a escuridão e tomou um pequeno susto ao acender a luz e encontrar o homem sentado sobre a cama. Olhando pra ela de uma maneira predatória. 

"Tire a roupa lentamente e se apoie sobre aquela cadeira." apontou para uma cadeira no meio do quarto.

"O quê?"

"Não me faça repetir, tenente." ela conhecia aquele tom de voz, era o mesmo que enviava arrepios por toda sua espinha e fazia com que todas as suas calcinhas fossem arruinadas. Exatamente como agora. Estava fodida. Literalmente.

*votos masculino e feminino de casamento escocêses tradicionais na língua celta podem ser traduzidos como algo assim ‘Eu “pessoa” tomo “pessoa” como minha esposa. Na presença de Deus e de todas essas testemunhas eu prometo ser um marido/esposa amoroso, leal, até que a morte nos separe. 

*a bênção dada num casamento escocês, também na língua celta ‘mil boas vindas à vocês com seu lenço de casamento, que sejam saudáveis pelo resto dos seus dias. Que sejam abençoados com uma vida longa e paz, que possam envelhecer com bondade e riqueza’

 


	30. Thirty

"Mas…o quê? Por quê?" 

"Lá vem a desobediência, de novo." puxou-a pelo braço fazendo com que se sentasse em seu colo "Você quer saber o que fez de errado, garotinha?" colocou a mão sobre a perna dela, levantando o vestido lentamente.

"S-sim." realmente não se lembrava de nada fora do normal.

"Me diga," beijou a região atrás da orelha dela que se arrepiou - "o que foi que eu vi na cozinha há alguns minutos?"

"Nada." ao que ele franziu o cenho ela sabia que aquela não era a resposta certa "E-eu só estava ajudando o Collin."

"Certo. Nada." o vestido já estava quase na cintura dela de novo "Sabe, Charlotte , eu não sou do tipo ciumento. Aliás, eu detesto cenas de ciúmes, mas você desperta algo dentro de mim que me assusta." continuou beijando seu pescoço "E ver você dançando com aquele idiota foi difícil, mas eu me forcei a engolir afinal ele é quem foi escolhido para ser seu par. Agora uma coisa completamente diferente é você me deixar plantado no meio do salão, se esquecer que eu ao menos existo, pra ficar junto com ele e depois praticamente sentar no colo dele pra fazer sabe-se lá o quê."

"Mas..."

"Não me interrompa." a olhou sério "Você deveria ter visto a cara dele encarando os seus peitos enquanto você esfregava essas mãozinhas no peito dele. E ainda nem disfarçou quando me viu, mas eu não o culpo por ter encarado. Eu também encararia. Só que também não posso deixar isso como está."

"E o q-que você vai faz-zer?" sua respiração estava falha e a mão dele perto demais da sua virilha não ajudava em nada.

"Acho que você sabe a resposta pra sua pergunta." sorriu passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

"Vai me punir por o ajudar?" 

"Não." respirou aliviada "Por você ter se esquecido de mim." 

"Eu não me esqueci de você, Larkin." 

"Larkin?" virou a cabeça para um lado confuso.

" _Senhor_." teve que se controlar para não rolar os olhos.

"E pensar que estava indo tão bem, Charlotte ." seu rosto mostrava um pouco de decepção "Até que decidiu sair da linha. É uma pena." 

"Por favor, senhor, eu prometo que não vou mais fazer isso." 

"Não adianta prometer, você só vai aprender a não repetir seu erro se receber a sua punição." colocou as mãos ao lado do próprio corpo sobre a cama "Agora seja uma boa menina e faça o que eu mandei." 

"Certo." não tinha percebido que as mãos haviam começado a tremer, tentou puxar o zíper sem muito sucesso e se virou na direção dele "Ajuda?"

"Tudo bem." puxou o zíper do vestido para baixo bem mais devagar do que era necessário e a mulher sentiu arrepios ao que as pontas dos dedos dele encostaram em sua pele. Steve se afastou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos esperando que ela terminasse. Respirando fundo, baixou o vestido jogando-o num canto do quarto. Fez menção de tirar o sutiã, mas foi impedida. "Não, assim tá bom. A cadeira." apontou para o objeto. Era uma cadeira comum, sem nenhum atributo realmente especial além do fato de que era um pouco mais alta que o normal. Colocou as mãos sobre o encosto esperando. "Não, não assim." sentiu o homem mover-se atrás de si e se forçou a não se apoiar nele quando seus corpos entraram em contato. Ele pegou as mãos dela fazendo com que inclinasse um pouco o corpo e mantivesse as mãos na parte traseira do assento. "Desse jeito. Sabe como eu vou te punir, Charlotte ?"

"N-não." 

"Vai ser bem interessante." os barulhos no quarto indicavam que ele se despia "Acho melhor manter o mistério por mais algum tempo." seus dedos traçaram o caminho da parte inferior de suas costas até a nuca algumas vezes antes dele desfazer o fecho do sutiã e jogá-lo num canto do quarto. Colocou o joelho entre os dela, separando as pernas da mais nova até que estivessem quase que impossivelmente abertas. Suas mãos lhe tocaram a cintura, apertando a região com força antes que levantasse seus quadris a forçando a quase ficar nas pontas dos pés. O suspense e a calma dele estavam deixando os nervos da tenente à flor da pele, mas ela se forçou a se manter quieta. A mão dele se chocou com força com a parte dela que já implorava por atenção e ela mordeu os lábios engolindo o gemido que ameaçou sair de si. Ouviu a risada do homem e logo sentiu-se ser puxada pelos cabelos com força. "Então é assim que você fica ao saber que me contrariou, é?" colocou sua outra mão na frente da mulher que pôde ver um líquido reluzir desta "Gosta quando é punida não gosta?" beijou o pescoço dela que se sentiu ficar mais excitada com a sensação da barba dele arranhando sua pele sensível "Vamos ver por quanto tempo esse seu silêncio vai durar." franziu as sobrancelhas frustrada ao sentir que ele havia se afastado. Não sabia quanto tempo eles ficaram ali em silêncio, mas o barulho de algo se movendo no ar foi o único aviso que teve antes de sentir o traseiro ser atingido pelo objeto de maneira uniforme e, dessa vez, não conseguiu abafar o gemido. A dor era maior do que as que já tinha sentido antes, mas junto com ela veio aquele maldito tesão. Estava mesmo ferrada. "Agora sim. Até o fim da noite você vai ter gritado o meu nome várias vezes seguidas." acariciou uma das nádegas dela que mordeu os lábios sentindo a mistura de dor e conforto "A melhor parte é que eu não tranquei a porta. Imagina se alguém resolve vir te socorrer e te encontra assim?" o coração dela gelou.

"Não, senhor, por favor."

"Está com medo que te vejam desse jeito? Tenho certeza que todos entenderiam." 

"P-"

"Chega de papo." quis estapear a cara daquele idiota "Hoje você vai a aprender a nunca mais me esquecer e, muito menos, me fazer ciúmes."

"Mas..."

"Nem um pio." outra vez ela gemeu ao que sua bunda foi atingida "Este é o único som que eu quero ouvir saindo da sua boca hoje. Além do meu nome, é claro. Me avise quando tiver aprendido a sua lição que, talvez, eu pare." a cada palmada ficava mais e mais difícil controlar o volume dos próprios gemidos e gritos. Charlotte sentia lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, sua bunda queimava, mas nada superava a maldita excitação. Se sentia prestes a atingir o clímax a qualquer minuto. Quando a dor quase se aproximou da proporção de seu tesão, decidiu pedir que ele parasse. 

"Pronto, senhor, já aprendi."

"Tem certeza?" levou os dedos às marcas quase roxas nela e sentiu o próprio membro pulsar. Droga, aquilo estava sendo mais difícil pra ele do que pensava.

"S-sim. Eu nunca mais me esquecerei do senhor e nem te causarei ciúmes." 

"Duvido que a segunda parte será cumprida, mas vou aceitar simplesmente porque não posso mais aguentar para fazer isso." a penetrou de uma vez gemendo alto e ela gritou. Sentia a sensação de um prazer agudo misturada a uma dor quase torturante causada pelo contato de ambas as peles. Ele por sua vez, sentia a mulher se contrair e estrangular a parte de si enterrada dentro dela, e a temperatura elevada de sua bunda se encostando a pélvis dele só tornava aquilo ainda melhor. "Eu adoro te foder depois de uma sessão de palmadas, a sensação de calor na sua pele em contato com a minha é deliciosa." Charlotte sentia as pernas bambearem e, parecendo adivinhar aquilo, ele circulou sua cintura com um dos braços. "Pronta pra saber qual será o seu castigo?"

"S-sim." gemeu ao que ele estocava com força.

"Sim o quê?" puxou o cabelo na nuca dela.

"Sim, senhor." 

"Eu não vou te deixar gozar." disse baixo no ouvido dela.

"O q-quê?" 

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Por uma semana vai ter que me aguentar sem gozar nem uma vez." sorriu chupando o pescoço dela com força.

"Não." gemeu virando os olhos.

"Sim." se moveu com mais força, a tenente sentia o corpo inteiro formigar e os dedos do pé começaram a se torcer enquanto suas unhas arranhavam a madeira da cadeira "Nem pensar." se levantou saindo de dentro dela e a puxou pelos ombros. Ela sentiu seu corpo cair sobre a cama e estava quase sem forças para se mover. "Coloque a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, dobre os joelhos e empine a bunda." não sabia de onde tinha arranjado forças, mas obedeceu prontamente "Isso. Eu adoro quando você é uma boa menina e me obedece." sorriu involuntariamente com aquilo, seus olhos quase se fechando, e ele puxou seus pulsos na direção dos calcanhares. Sentiu o colchão se mover e em alguns minutos afundar novamente atrás dela. O barulho de uma fita adesiva sendo puxada fez com que abrisse os olhos mais uma vez antes de sentir seus pulsos serem unidos pela fita aos calcanhares. Steve se moveu para atrás, observando o próprio trabalho sorridente, inclinou-se sobre o corpo dela encostando a ereção nos lábios inchados e se controlando para não gozar logo ali. Tocou os cabelos longos dela com seus dedos, tirando os fios de seu rosto e vendo que ela estava corada. Beijou sua coluna, contornando o desenho nas costas dela com a língua, até chegar nas nádegas onde espalhou alguns beijos pelos quase hematomas antes de se posicionar na entrada dela a invadindo com força e ouvindo os gemidos tomarem conta do quarto mais uma vez. Não tinha realmente imaginado que os dois fossem interrompidos por um dos convidados, mas agora aquele pensamento estava começando a preocupá-lo. As paredes dela o apertaram e, sem conseguir se controlar por um minuto a mais, estocou uma última vez com força apertando os peitos dela de uma maneira nada delicada e o orgasmo veio com uma ferocidade sobrenatural. A tenente se sentia completamente frustrada. Só mais um pouco. Mais um pouquinho e ela teria o acompanhado. O corpo se afastou do seu, ela se contraiu mais um pouco e o líquido dele manou de dentro de si. Larkin se deitou ao seu lado ofegante com os olhos fechados e se não estivesse tão insatisfeita teria admirado o quanto seu rosto ficava lindo todo suado depois do sexo. Abriu os olhos, encarando o teto e depois se voltou para a mulher ao seu lado.

"Está gostando do castigo?" se limitou a não dizer nada para que não piorasse ainda mais a situação "Então está me dando um gelo? Tudo bem." cortou o durex, a deitando ao seu lado e quando ela pensou que teria um pouco de paz sentiu seus pulsos serem amarrados atrás do próprio corpo. "Temos que evitar que se toque inconscientemente ou não enquanto eu dormir, certo?" lançou o olhar mais irritado para o homem "Não adianta me olhar assim." aproximou os lábios dos dela que virou o rosto. Riu antes de puxá-la pelo queixo em sua direção. "Está querendo que eu aumente o castigo pra duas semanas? Ou quem sabe um mês?" negou com a cabeça "Então seja boazinha e me beije com vontade." colocou uma das mãos no quadril dela trazendo-a para frente e ela separou os lábios quando sentiu a língua insistente dele tentar invadi-los "Boa menina. Quem sabe até eu te recompense mais tarde deixando que você durma com o meu gozo sobre a sua barriga? Você iria gostar disso?" até imaginar aquela cena estava a deixando excitada. Fechou os olhos tentando se permitir ser levada de volta a momentos antes, quando estava prestes a deixar que o orgasmo a dominasse. "Hey! Não estou brincando, se você fizer isso vai ser pior." beijou seu colo "Boa noite, meu amor." a abraçou após apagar as luzes e ela fechou os olhos nervosa. Aquela seria uma longa e cansativa noite. 

"Acorda." beijos em seu pescoço a despertaram de um sonho muito prazeroso. Droga. Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se completamente exausta e dando de cara com um homem já completamente vestido. A camisa xadrez escura por baixo do paletó não estava completamente abotoada deixando parte da pele em seu peito exposta. A calça social parecia um pouco menor do que necessário e seu cabelo molhado só piorava a situação. Sorriu pra ela quando ela finalmente despertou. "Está quase na hora da gente ir embora. Tome um banho e vista a roupa que separei pra você." apontou para a pilha por cima da poltrona "Depois nós vamos nos encontrar com os outros pro café da manhã."

"Cadê as nossas malas? "

"Não se preocupe com elas." beijou seu rosto "Agora vá. Vou te esperar lá." saiu do quarto a deixando sozinha. 

O corpo de Charlotte reclamou ao que ela se sentou. Seus pulsos não estavam tão marcados quanto esperava a princípio, mas tinha certeza que se assustaria ao ver o reflexo do próprio traseiro. Andou desengonçada até o banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho e a imagem ali a assustou um pouco. Havia marcas dos dentes dele em lugares em que ela nem se lembrava ter sido tocada, os dedos dele pareciam ter sido tatuados em sua cintura e um chupão nada discreto decorava o pescoço. Como é que iria cobrir aquela merda? Sobre o próprio estômago viu um líquido seco e teve que respirar fundo para não se descontrolar. Virou-se, vendo que na parte traseira a coisa era um pouco pior. Muito pior. Como é que se sentaria num avião por doze horas daquele jeito? Filho da puta. A água quente provocava uma sensação de dor e consolo ao corpo dela. Lavou os cabelos rapidamente, decidindo que deixaria os fios se secarem em seu estado natural, que ela não gostava nem um pouco, já que seu tempo era curto. No quarto encontrou uma camisa pêssego, uma saia rodada vinho, meias grossas e uma bota de cano alto, que ela nem se lembrava de ter trazido, a sua espera. Havia também um tubo de creme para dores. Agradeceu o homem mentalmente ao que a sensação refrescante desse tomou conta da parte tão dolorida do corpo dela. Se vestiu, arrumou o cabelo como pôde, jogando os cachos sobre a marca em seu pescoço, e caminhou até a sala onde o barulho alto de vozes chamaria a atenção de qualquer um. 

"Até que enfim!" gritou Lauren lhe lançando um olhar suspeito.

"Bom dia." sorriu beijando os pais e cutucando a noiva antes de se sentar ao lado de Larkin. Tentou não demonstrar a dor aguda que sentiu ao que encostou no assento da cadeira. "Animados para as Maldivas?"

"Sim!" bateu palmas alegre. 

"Por que decidiram ficar até hoje e não sair ontem à noite?' Collin perguntou antes de encarar a tenente curioso. Charlotte sentiu a mão do homem ao seu lado numa das coxas e o olhou confusa.

"Nós achamos melhor passar um pouco de tempo com a família, maninho." 

"Por falar em família, onde está a sua irmã?" James indagou.

"Ela disse que iria dormir agora, já que não dormiu bem à noite." o loiro respondeu.

"Talvez" Lauren olhou para a amiga "tenha sido perturbada pelos hóspedes do quarto ao lado." a tenente ficou vermelha, Steve riu e seus pais não entenderam.

"Quantas horas temos que estar no aeroporto, Stephen?" Roman questionou bebendo um pouco do café.

"Em uma hora e meia." 

"Bom, então é melhor que terminemos de arrumar as nossas malas, Tiffany." 

"Certo."

"E você também tem que terminar as suas, John. Vamos." puxou a mão do marido. 

"Vou ver o que há de errado com a sua irmã." Elizabeth disse ao recém casado, forçando o próprio marido a segui-la. Logo a mesa era ocupada por dois casais e um homem perdido.

"Você chorando ontem foi uma piada, Hunter." Steve zombou.

"Me chupa, Larkin." 

"Não seja insensível, eu achei que foi lindo." a doutora o beijou.

"Eu também achei fofo, você que é um bruto Steve." a mais nova torceu o nariz.

"Não foi o que você disse ontem à noite." sussurrou no ouvido dela que o empurrou sem graça.

"Por favor, menos. Nós é quem somos os recém casados e, no entanto, vocês já se comeram nesse castelo umas dez vezes desde que chegamos aqui." 

"Lauren!" Jonathan e Charlotte disseram em uníssono.

"Bem," Collin se pronunciou olhando para as mulheres "eu achei que foi uma festa maravilhosa. É muito bom ter você como parte da nossa família, Lauren."

"Obrigada."

"E você foi um ótimo par, Charlotte . Terei que te convidar para futuros cèilidth." 

"Não precisa mentir, Collin." sorriu sentindo uma mão lhe apertar a coxa. Quando é que a mão dele tinha subido tanto? 

"E você tem que me agradecer por ter dançado com a sua irmã, Jonathan, ao invés de ficar com a minha namorada." passou a mão pelas costas dela, afastando o cabelo sem que ela percebesse.

"Muito engraçado." o amigo respondeu "Você é quem deveria estar me agradecendo por ter te convidado."

"Até parece, não vive sem mim. Me admira não ter me convidado para a sua lua de mel." todos na mesa riram, menos Collin que encarava Charlotte boquiaberto. Ela olhou pra ele confusa, antes de sentir o ar do ambiente próximo demais do próprio pescoço e jogar o cabelo ali tentando afastar a mão do homem de sua perna. 

"É melhor a gente ir então." Lauren observou a cena curiosa "Mal dá pra acreditar que na próxima vez que nos vermos eu vou estar parecendo um elefante."

"Vai ser o elefante mais lindo do mundo." Jonathan beijou seu rosto.

"Vocês parecem aqueles casais de novelas mexicanas, eu estou indo embora." Collin se levantou saindo dali.

"Charlotte destruindo corações, hein." 

"Me poupe, Lauren."

"E o Steve se mordendo de ciúmes." 

"Ha-ha. Acho que está mesmo na hora de vocês irem, vamos ver se com a distância nos esquecemos do quanto são chatos." 

"Não aguentam ouvir a verdade, amor." cutucou a esposa com o cotovelo.

"Esses dois não têm jeito." se levantou dando a volta na mesa "Não vai me dar um abraço, ingrata?"

"Claro que sim. Vou sentir a sua falta, jumenta." a abraçou apertado "Cuide bem dos meus sobrinhos. Não faça atividades de alto risco, se é que me entende."

"Essa parte vai ser difícil, mas tentarei não traumatizá-los." riram e a doutora aproximou os lábios do ouvido da outra "Não vá deixar que o Larkin te coloque num estado de invalidez, eu te ouvi gritar da minha suíte ontem à noite."

"Oh Jesus." colocou a mão no rosto.

"Até breve, sua bicha." abraçou o amigo.

"Até, Larkin." 

As nuvens no céu pareciam mais interessantes para ela que qualquer coisa dentro do avião. O homem ao seu lado digitava rápido no computador e, pra variar, seus pais e os Rosingdale haviam dormido. Tinha sido obrigada a se sentar de uma forma engraçada para aliviar um pouco da dor que sentia e vez ou outra encostava involuntariamente numa parte do assento que fazia com que ela gemesse baixo. Colocou os fones de ouvido, selecionando uma de suas playlists e logo a voz de Jeff Keith a levava para longe dali. Não sabia quanto tempo se passou, mas quando Way Cool Jr. chegou a metade alguém pausou a música. Olhou para o iPod vendo que este agora estava na mão do homem que sorria. Rolou os olhos, tentando tomá-lo de volta e ele desconectou os fones do aparelho o travando e colocando no bolso interno do paletó. Jogou os fones dentro da bolsa se virando para ele irritada.

"Me dá!" pediu entre os dentes.

"Não."

"Droga, Larkin, por que tem que ser tão chato?"

"Eu sou chato?" seus lábios se curvaram para baixo "Você estava ouvindo música há tanto tempo, eu tentei chamar a sua atenção e nem me ouviu. Estava me sentindo sozinho." 

"Você é muito carente." 

"Vai dizer que não gosta?" a abraçou pelos ombros aproximando os rostos "Prefere que eu transe com você e só te ligue na semana que vem pra repetir?" 

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer e abaixe o tom de voz." 

"Estão todos dormindo, medrosa." beijou sua clavícula colocando a mão em um dos joelhos.

"Aqui não, Steve!"

"Por que não?" riu baixo "Está com medo?" 

"Pare com gracinhas." tirou a mão de seu joelho.

"Não quer fazer parte do alto clube?" sinalizou com a cabeça para a porta do banheiro.

"Não." 

"Tem certeza?" colocou a mão dela sobre seu membro semi ereto.

"Não! Pare." 

"Tudo bem." se afastou dela "Vou no banheiro, já te trago um presente. 

"Hã?" piscou indo em direção ao banheiro e ela o acompanhou com a cabeça ainda confusa. Os minutos se passavam e nada dela voltar. Se estivesse esperando que ela o acompanhasse estava muito mais que enganado. O que é que tinha na cabeça? Provavelmente nada. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e ele sorriu para a aeromoça antes de se sentar ao lado da tenente.

"Voltei."

"Percebi."

"Quer o seu presente?" encostou os lábios no ouvido dela.

"Que presente, Larkin?" 

"Vou te mostrar." a mão dele, que estava fechada, separou os joelhos dela, que relutou um pouco antes de abrir as pernas discretamente, entrando por baixo de sua saia e em alguns segundos ela sentiu algo molhado encostar no interior de sua coxa.

"O que..."

"Vamos, você não é tão ingênua assim." a risada dele perto demais de seu ouvido estava trazendo de volta a sensação de calor para a parte de seu corpo que a mão do homem quase tocava. Escorregou sobre o assento se sentindo derreter sob o toque dele.

"Você não..."

"Se eu bati uma pensando em você no banheiro? Claro. Agora adivinha o que eu estou espalhando pela sua perna. Dica: é a mesma coisa que a aeromoça vai encontrar no espelho quando entrar no banheiro daqui a pouco."

"V-você é louco." a mão dele se aproximou ainda mais da calcinha que ela usava e a mulher agarrou seu pulso "Não, por favor." 

"O quê? Você tá com medo de acordarem e te encontrarem assim? Toda suja com a minha porra? Eu tenho certeza que todo mundo ontem te ouviu gritar e implorar por isso, não sei porque tanta timidez." beijou o rosto dela "Imagina como vai ser quando eu te encher aqui," tocou o lugar pouco explorado com o dedo esfregando a palma da mão sobre o clitóris dela "colocar o plug de volta e te fazer andar o dia inteiro assim?" 

"Para." suas unhas cravadas no pulso dele faziam com que ele risse da dor e beijou o rosto dela, tirando a mão dali e chamando a aeromoça 

"Será que pode me trazer um lenço umedecido? Minha namorada teve um acidente." a cara da mulher uniformizada ficou automaticamente vermelha e a tenente quase o matou.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" rosnou puxando a saia pra baixo e cruzando as pernas. Se amaldiçoou por ter se lembrado do líquido sobre suas coxas somente naquele momento.

"Aqui está, senhor Larkin. Precisa de uma água, senhorita?" 

"Não." o rosto dela queimava "Estou bem, obrigada." estapeou a mão dele quando este fez menção de tocá-la "Imbecil."

**

Era apenas quarta feira e Charlotte já estava subindo pelas paredes, quase que literalmente. Seu humor ia de mal a pior, seus companheiros de trabalho a olhavam sem entender que diabos estava acontecendo com ela e hesitavam até em lhe cumprimentar. Maldito Larkin. Filho da puta. Desgraçado. Respirou fundo, sentindo o contato da calça um pouco apertada com aquela parte de seu corpo que estava tão sensível e se perguntou por que diabos tinha decidido usar a merda de uma calça naquele estado. A frustração sexual a estava matando. Nem se quisesse poderia se tocar. Primeiro porque ela tinha uma enorme dificuldade em se fazer gozar com os próprios dedos, o que era um pouco irônico visto a rapidez com a qual aquilo acontecia quando era tocada por outros. Segundo e último porque quando não estava no trabalho, o homem de seussonhos pesadelos mais luxuriosos não a deixava sozinha por um minuto. Não voltava pra casa, não viajava ou ia trabalhar. Não abria uma brecha para que ela pegasse um dos vibradores pouco usados e tentasse dar um jeito naquela situação, mesmo que falhasse no final. E ainda tinha três longos dias de tortura à sua frente. Tinha a impressão de que quando o orgasmo finalmente viesse, ela iria desmaiar ou gritar tão alto que, desta vez, os vizinhos chamariam a polícia. Não bastava Steve não lhe deixar sozinha, claro que não. Ainda tinha que ficar murmurando coisas pecaminosas usando aquele infernal sotaque texano no ouvido dela ou transar com ela visando o próprio prazer e a deixando à beira de um precipício. Como o odiava. Ele estava simplesmente adorando aquilo, mas ela iria se vingar num futuro não muito distante. 

Sentada entre as pernas do homem, reassistia ao último episódio de Californication rindo de uma das bolas foras dadas por Hank. Ouviu a pessoa atrás de si bufar impaciente e sorriu por dentro. Se ele podia torturá-la ela também faria o mesmo. Nem que a tortura imposta por ela fosse tão mais fácil de aguentar, era só ele assistir o que ela quisesse calado e pronto, mas claramente aquilo o estava afetando mais que gostaria de adimitir.  _’Ótimo, que morra.’_  ela pensou antes de ter uma outra idéia. Na próxima vez em que Hank fez algo cômico, mexeu os quadris com a velocidade da risada exagerada e encaixou o membro dele entre suas nádegas. Apoiou o tronco contra o dele ainda sem tirar os olhos da TV, ele ficara momentaneamente estático antes que ela sentisse seus dedos percorrerem a extensão do braço dela apoiado em sua perna. Ignorou o gesto, continuando a rir exageradamente e se esfregar nele. Quando um próximo episódio começou já era claro que estava excitado.  _’Vai provar do próprio veneno’_  ela fez menção de se levantar, com a desculpa de que tinha que ir na cozinha, e o sentiu se apertar contra ela por uma fração de segundo antes que pudesse se mover. Demorou mais tempo que precisava por lá, lavando o copo que usara com a maior lentidão do mundo.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" a voz dele em seu ouvido a surpreendeu e ele apertou seu corpo contra a pia com força.

"Lavando um copo?" perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

"Não, tem algo a mais nisso aí."

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que está falando, Steve." virou-se como pôde no espaço apertado e encarou os olhos dele mordendo o lábio inferior levemente.

"Charlotte …" fechou os olhos com força.

"O quê? Está louco?" 

"Vamos voltar pra cama."

"Ótima idéia. Preciso reassistir outros episódios que perdi." 

"Não, não pra isso." colocou a mão na cintura dela pressionando os corpos e ela sentiu sua ereção lhe tocar a barriga.

"Hoje não." deu de ombros.

"O quê?" arregalou os olhos.

"Não estou a fim. Tente amanhã, ou melhor, tente no domingo. Hoje é quinta. Não está tão longe."

"Você está brincando, né?"

"Por quê? Só porque não quero deixar que você me use e depois me deixe na mão?"

"Não é assim, esse é o seu castigo."

"E considere este o seu. Olha que estou sendo bem generosa já que o seu castigo durará bem menos que o meu."

"As coisas não funcionam desse jeito, Charlotte ." 

"Que pena,  _senhor_ , mas dessa vez vão ter que funcionar."

"Certo. Não vamos transar," riu "ainda. Veremos se até o fim da noite não mudo a sua cabeça."

"Veremos." sorriu confiante, mas por dentro seu coração batia acelerado. Sabia que não iria gostar daquilo.

Quantas vezes era possível praguejar a mesma pessoa mentalmente numa semana? Ela não tinha certeza, mas já tinha feito isso com o puto doLarkin pelo menos mil vezes naquele dia. Conversava com Anthony sobre o caso sem realmente estar focada no agente à sua frente, Steve viajara para Seattle naquela manhã e, convenientemente, só retornaria no domingo à noite. Maravilha. A tenente estava tão sensível que até o simples toque do ex num de seus braços já fez com que ela ficasse mais animada do que deveria. Se afastou dele antes que fizesse uma besteira. O cara de pau que ela chamava de namorado, em segredo provisoriamente, ainda teve a audácia de ameaçá-la caso ela se tocasse ou fizesse qualquer coisa para aliviar a própria tensão já que, segundo ele, ele ‘saberia ao olhar para ela’. Desgraçado. Encerrou a conversa com Anthony prevenindo uma tragédia e naquela tarde resolveu almoçar com Brian. Ele foi eficaz em distraí-la pelo resto do dia ao que trabalharam lado a lado e a mulher só foi se lembrar da existência de um ser chamado Stephen ao deitar-se na cama e sentir o cheiro do Unite U transferido pelos fios de cabelo dele para o travesseiro ao lado dela. Riu um pouco ao se lembrar daquilo. Quem gastaria quarenta e cinco dólares com a porcaria de uma garrafa de shampoo? Steve Larkin, obviamente. 

O domingo, depois de uma semana tão dolorida, finalmente chegou. Charlotte teria que ficar na delegacia até o meio dia, depois disso tinha todo o tempo do mundo para se preparar para a chegada dele. Limpou a casa meticulosamente, se depilou, arrumou os cabelos e até as unhas. Quem a visse pensaria que estava se arrumando para um casamento. Tudo isso por causa de uma foda. Decadente. Não se preocupou em vestir muito. Num mundo ideal não vestiria merda nenhuma, mas tinha lido 1984 vezes demais pra andar pelada pela casa. Se bem que se fosse pensar assim, teria que fazer sexo debaixo dos cobertores como os participantes do Big Brother. Balançou a cabeça, tinha que parar de ficar imaginando esse tipo de coisa. A fazia parecer um pouco louca. Lembrou-se do que o psicólogo havia dito meses atrás, ainda não tinha conversado com ninguém sobre aquilo e nem pretendia. Não sofrera nenhum blackout depois da volta de Steve e não queria que aquilo acontecesse tão cedo. Ajeitou o babydoll que vestia esperando que ele não achasse aquilo muito ridículo. Olhou o relógio, estava quase na hora dele chegar, e se deitou na cama esperando. O celular vibrou e apitou fazendo com que sorrisse ao ver o nome dele na tela.

_18:38 Má notícia :(_

18:40 O quê? Não vá me dizer que vai ter que ficar aí por mais tempo. :x 

18:45 Me responda. 

18:50 ???????????? 

Estava se preparando para ligar pra ele quando ouviu a porta do próprio apartamento se abrir. Deveria ter imaginado que aquela era mais uma das gracinhas do homem. Ouviu passos lentos na direção do quarto e sorriu animada. Seu sorriso desapareceu quando o viu. Ele vestia um de seus ternos escuros, o cabelo estava arrumado e os óculos com os quais ela não estava acostumada também eram parte do look. Esse não era o problema. O rosto dele estava amarelo, com olheiras profundas e os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Se aproximou dele com o cenho franzido e ele se afastou um pouco a olhando de cima a baixo. Um sorriso fraco brotou no canto de seus lábios antes que ele virasse o rosto na direção oposta, trazendo o interior do cotovelo pra perto deste e espirrando. Merda. 

"Steve?" 

"Hey." fungou um pouco "Essa era a má notícia." 

"Oh." encostou no rosto dele arregalando os olhos "Você está com febre. Vem, deita aqui na cama." 

"Não, acho melhor eu ir embora, Charlie. Não quero que você fique doente também."

"Até parece que eu sou fraca feito você." empurrou o paletó para longe do corpo dele afrouxando sua gravata e o empurrando na direção da cama.

"Você está linda." 

"Obrigada." tirou a camisa de dentro da calça dele que chutava os sapatos.

"Desculpe arruinar a nossa noite."

"Não seja bobo. Está sentindo dor?"

"Não." mentiu e ela lhe olhou séria "Só um pouco de dor no corpo, mas não é nada." 

"Tem sorte que eu sempre tenho remédio aqui. Já comeu hoje?" 

"Um pouco."

"Que horas?"

"No café da manhã."

"Droga, Steve, não sabe que pessoas doentes tem que comer?" tirou o babydoll colocando um pijama qualquer.

"Ah, por que tirou? Estava tão bom daquele jeito." 

"Engraçadinho. Se distraia enquanto eu faço alguma coisa pra você." saiu dali resmungando e ele sorriu contente.

"Não quero mais." virou a cara na direção oposta da mulher.

"Sério, Steve? Quantos anos você tem? Come essa porra logo antes que eu jogue na sua cara ao invés de te dar na boca." empurrou a colher de sopa na direção da boca dele que franziu o cenho antes de obedecer

"Se soubesse que iria me tratar tão mal tinha ficado em casa." 

"Senta e chora agora. Como você conseguiu ficar desse jeito em dois dias?" 

"Não sei, na sexta à noite comecei a me sentir estranho e ontem fiquei com dor de cabeça. Hoje acordei tossindo e no avião fiquei assim." 

"Aposto que não se vacinou também." rolou os olhos. 

"Sabe, se você for assim com os seus filhos eles não vão te suportar."

"Filhos não têm que suportar ou não suportar os pais. São seus pais e não colegas de classe."

"Credo, você é má." 

"Abre a boca."

"Eu realmente estou cheio." 

"Só mais uma."

"Você disse isso há quatro colheres atrás."

"Prometo que esta é a última." sorriu

"Tudo bem." 

"Agora tem que tomar o chá." pegou a caneca entregando a ele.

"Que tipo de chá é esse?"

"Do tipo que você toma pra evitar uma pancada na cabeça dada pela sua namorada." mexeu nas cobertas.

"Meu chá favorito." tomou um gole "Até que não é ruim." bebeu o resto rapidamente.

"E agora vem tomar um banho rápido antes que o chá faça efeito."

"Que efeito?" sentiu-se ser puxado e se levantou.

"Pro chuveiro." apontou pra porta do banheiro.

"Sozinho?" 

"Sim. Ande rápido." 

"Isso definitivamente não é como eu imaginei que você seria de enfermeira particular." entrou no banheiro ainda ralhando "Pronto." disse enrolado numa toalha saindo do banheiro.

"Vem, veste essa cueca logo pra não pegar vento no peito." jogou o pedaço de pano na direção dele e uma calça de moletom logo em seguida "Deita." levantou as cobertas.

"Você está adorando mandar em mim, não está?" deitou-se ao lado dela.

"Eu sempre mando em você." 

"É o que você pensa." bocejou "Nossa, que sono."

"É o efeito do chá." 

"Droga, eu estraguei tudo." afundou o rosto no pescoço dela a abraçando.

"Cala a boca e dorme logo, Larkin." 

"Também te amo." selou os lábios nos dela brevemente antes de pegar no sono.

**

"Olha pra mim!" estapeou a cara dela "Você entendeu o plano?"

"S-sim." disse tremendo.

"Não vai estragar tudo, vai?" 

"Não, não vou." sorriu para ele.

"Ótimo. O que quer que eu faça agora?"

"Me possua." ele sorriu. Era tão fácil manipular aquela imbecil.

**

 

A frustração da tenente pelo andar da carruagem duraria mais alguns dias. Não podia culpar o homem, não fez por mal e ouvir o barulho da tosse dele durante a noite realmente a deixou preocupada. Quando saiu de casa pela manhã ele já estava melhor, aparentemente, mas ainda assim não queria estressá-lo com uma conversa sobre um ‘problema’ tão insignificante. Olhou o calendário da parede percebendo que seu aniversário estava quase chegando. Vinte e quatro anos. Tentou pensar em como imaginava que sua vida seria naquela idade, mas nada de muito concreto lhe veio à mente. Provavelmente pensava que estaria vivendo em D.C. com Anthony ou que eles teriam se casado e comprado uma casa com a típica cerca branca. Riu brevemente da própria idiotice. Seguiu em direção à sala de conferências onde o time do FBI e os policiais envolvidos no maldito caso do açougueiro se encontrariam para discuti-lo. Não que houvesse muito a ser discutido, o filho da puta estava extremamente quieto há meses, o que poderia ser bom ou ruim. Entrou na sala sentando-se ao lado de Josh e olhou para o chefe por um instante. Ele desviou seu olhar do dela com raiva. Desde que ele tinha a acusado de ter a ‘síndrome de Bonnie e Clyde’ e a obrigado a fazer aquela avaliação estúpida eles não trocavam palavras. 

"Bom, como todos sabem, não houve nenhum assassinato com o m.o. do suspeito desde a morte de Felicia Chan no ano passado. O que não é muito bom, pois caso novas pistas não apareçam em breve ou um novo suspeito o governo federal vai requisitar a volta da minha equipe para seus respectivos escritórios originais." respirou fundo "Todos nós realmente queremos pegar esse filho da mãe" Charlotte sentiu o celular vibrar e, por mais que aquilo fosse falta de educação, o tirou do bolso. Afinal, tinha deixado um homem inútil e doente dentro de casa sozinho.

_13:29 Estou assistindo um desses filmes idiotas que você gosta, mas não consigo prestar atenção por causa do cheiro do seu travesseiro. Fico me imaginando te comendo por trás._

_13:32 Ou talvez de frente mesmo. Eu adoro a cara que você faz quando goza._

_13:35 Existem tantas superfícies do seu apartamento que a gente ainda não explorou. Nem o elevador. E muitos cômodos da minha casa. Acho que temos que fazer um tour especial._

13:40 Larkin, cale essa boca. Estou numa reunião. 

_13:43 Não consigo evitar. Sou uma pessoa muito sincera como sabe. Gostaria de estar na reunião para encarar as suas pernas cruzadas._

13:50 É sério. Pare. Você vai me colocar numa enrascada. 

_13:55 Que horas você vai voltar? Eu não consigo mais esperar. Encontrei aquela sua foto de uniforme e já sabe no que deu. Não pode tirar outra pra mim agora? Sabe o quanto eu gosto de você de saia. Que se foda a gripe, quando você chegar está ferrada._

"Charlotte ?" Anthony chamou e ela guardou o celular percebendo que todos olhavam em sua direção.

"Desculpa." 

"Sem problemas, como dizia… " sinceramente não ouviu uma única palavra depois daquilo. Sabia que não deveria estar tão distraída quando o assunto era tão importante, mas não conseguia evitar. Droga de homem maldito. Ela estava tentando se controlar e lá vinha ele e suas mensagens. Alguém tinha que cancelar a linha telefônica dele. Retornou à sua sala depois da reunião, abrindo a pasta que analisava antes de sair dali e sentiu o celular vibrar novamente. Teria uma séria conversa com Larkin ao chegar em casa. 

  
_14:39 Olha o que você faz comigo._  - arregalou os olhos sem acreditar na foto que via.

14:43 O que você tem de errado? E se alguém visse isso? 

_14:46 Provavelmente ficariam com inveja de você. Te espero mais tarde._

Por mais que quisesse evitar, ela se pegava encarando a maldita foto a cada meia hora. Por que é que ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Sentia o suor escorrer lentamente por seu corpo e sabia a causa daquilo tudo. As horas pra piorar tudo demoravam o quadruplo do normal para passarem. Parecia que toda vez que olhava para o relógio do computador este havia se mantido no mesmo maldito lugar. Finalmente, as seis da tarde chegaram e ela respirou aliviada. No dia seguinte teria sua folga, o que significava que podia ser feita de gato e sapato sem se preocupar.  _’Que diabos de pensamentos são esses, Charlotte ?’_  entrou no carro olhando a milhagem no painel. Talvez fosse a hora de trocar de carro. Um pequeno trânsito a deixou ainda mais ansiosa. Larkin pensava que ela é quem ia se ferrar, mas não sabia o que o aguardava. Coitado. Estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, descendo do carro quase correndo e apertando o botão do elevador freneticamente. A pessoa que se atrevesse a entrar ali com ela provavelmente teria um pouco de medo. Quando o barulho do apito que indicava o seu andar soou, sorriu aliviada tirando as chaves da bolsa e enfiando uma delas destrambelhadamente na fechadura. Depois de algumas tentativas, finalmente, conseguiu. Bateu a porta com força, jogando a bolsa no chão e se livrando dos sapatos e indo em direção ao corredor. Parecia uma pessoa que andou no deserto por dias ao finalmente encontrar água. Quase rasgou a própria blusa, jogando o tecido no chão, e encontrou o homem deitado sobre a sua cama coberto pelos lençois a encarando sorridente. Tirou a saia e ela voou sobre um abajur. 

"Hey, tenente. Senti sua falta." 

"Cala a merda da sua boca, Larkin." subiu na cama colocando os pés ao redor do tórax dele e sentindo as mãos do homem em suas panturrilhas "Quer dizer que você achou muito engraçado me mandar aquela sua foto mais cedo, hm?" agarrou o queixo dele puxando seu rosto para cima enquanto se abaixava lentamente. Voltou a ficar de pé, vendo-o se sentar e colocar uma mão sobre seus quadris e o empurrou com força usando um dos pés. "Eu mandei você encostar em mim?" 

"Woah. Estou gostando disso." sorriu de lado. 

"Está?" tirou o sutiã jogando-o no chão e subindo com o pé pelo corpo dele até que atingisse seu rosto. Empurrou este com força para um lado. "E quem te perguntou alguma coisa, Larkin?" ajoelhou-se, colocando um joelho de cada lado do rosto dele. 

"Não fala assim que eu me apaixono." 

"Você não tem ideia do que fez comigo essa semana." aproximou a própria intimidade ainda coberta do rosto dele.

"Eu acho que sim." levantou a cabeça a lambendo.

"Droga, Larkin, para com isso. Estou tentando manter o controle da situação."

"Você é engraçada." puxou a ponta do cabelo dela fazendo com que a mulher arqueasse o corpo.

"Não, pode parar." sentou-se sobre o peito dele "Vamos fazer isso do meu jeito." levantou um pouco o corpo, tirando a calcinha e se abaixando na frente do rosto dele novamente "Já sabe o que fazer."

"Com todo o prazer." puxou os quadris dela para baixo, aprofundando sua língua dentro dela que gemeu. Não precisaria fazer muito mais que aquilo para que ela ficasse louca. Sentia as coxas dela contrairem ao redor de sua cabeça, e levou uma das mãos ao seu clitóris enquanto a outra acariciava um de seus seios. - Isso, isso! - gemeu puxando os cabelos do homem antes de gritar o seu nome enquanto gozava violentamente jogando a cabeça para atrás. Ele, que já estava excitado, sentiu a sensação piorar ao vê-la naquele estado e poder sentir os fios de cabelo dela tocarem seu baixo ventre. Quando sua visão finalmente voltou ao normal, voltou a posição inicial o encarando com malícia nos olhos. "E se agora que eu já tenho o que queria eu me levantasse e te deixasse aqui assim?" apertou a ereção dele que riu.

"Esse é o problema, você não iria embora se eu estivesse assim."

"Ah é?" arqueou a sobrancelha "E por quê?"

"Porque você é viciada no meu pau." sorriu de lado lambendo o interior da coxa dela.

"Você é muito arrogante, Stephen." fez menção de se levantar e ele riu segurando seu corpo com mais força. Em alguns instantes, sem nenhuma explicação plausível, ela estava deitada por baixo dele que se encaixava entre as suas pernas.

"Estou mentindo?" beijou seu pescoço "É só eu encostar em você que já fica toda ouriçada, tenente." 

"Está funcionando maravilhosamente bem essa sua técnica hein." olhou para a parede.

"Oh, nós dois sabemos que está mesmo." virou o rosto dela de frente pro seu descendo uma das mãos por entre o corpo dos dois e a penetrando com um dos dedos "Se não estivesse você não estaria toda molhada feito uma cadelinha no cio." 

"Isso não é o que você pensa que é." se forçou a não gemer.

"Ah, não?" riu "E então por que a quantidade só aumenta, hm? Ainda está gozando? Ou está gozando  _de novo_?" 

"Não seja idiota." agarrou o braço dele com força sem movê-lo.

"Parece que alguém está se esquecendo das regras do quarto. Quem manda nessa porra sou eu." 

"Olha aq..."

"Cansei de discutir coisas inúteis." grunhiu após penetrá-la com força "Agora me diz que não gosta disso, diz." 

"Eu det-testo."

"Mentirosa." segurou os braços dela ao lado de seu corpo enquanto beijava um de seus seios "Você. Ama. Isso. Que. Eu. Sei." disse a cada estocada incrivelmente forte "É por isso que nunca vai conseguir viver sem mim. Eu te arruinei para o resto do mundo, tenente. Vai ser  _pra sempre minha_." 

"Isso é o melhor que pode fazer, Larkin? Não estou impressionada." sorriu cerrando os olhos pra ele.

"Não me provoque."

"O quê? Tá com medo de não conseguir provar que é machão?" 

"Sua" se levantou procurando algo dentro das gavetas e voltou sorrindo com algumas cordas na mão e um par de algemas. Usou as algemas para prender as mãos dela atrás de seu corpo e amarrou as pernas na cabeceira. "Espero que a posição não seja muito desconfortável. Se bem que eu estou pouco me fodendo pra isso." entrou fundo dentro dela que gritou antes de começar a rir "Está gostando? Vamos ver se gosta disso também." ouviu um barulho e, em alguns segundos, sentiu o vibrador encostar na parte sensível de seu corpo. Um barulho que misturava um gemido e um grito assustador reverberou da garganta dela. "Não tem tanta força pra rir agora não é?" os movimentos dele aceleraram,Charlotte já não conseguia enxergar direito e tudo piorou quando sentiu a mão dele apertar seu pescoço. A sensação que teve a seguir não foi nada parecida com seus orgasmos habituais, sentia que este, o que quer que aquilo fosse, destruiria todas as forças que ela tinha de vez. Que desmaiaria com a força daquilo. Sentiu os movimentos dele ficarem mais fortes e profundos e, em alguns instantes, a sensação de contração e formigamento tomou conta dela somada à outra coisa. Gritou o mais alto que pôde quando a mão ao redor de sua garganta afrouxou, apertando os lençóis abaixo do próprio corpo e o ouvindo gemer ao que ele também gozava. Se mantiveram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que as cordas em suas pernas afrouxaram e estas caíram de qualquer jeito sobre o colchão. 

"Charlie."

"Hmm?" precisava descansar por alguns minutos. 

"Olha." apontou para a parte inferior da própria barriga.

"Isso é?"

"Sim."

"Wow." 

"Maravilhoso." se desfez das algemas beijando-a levemente.

"Vamos descansar um pouco." 

"Descansar?" 

"Sim." 

"Sou um homem doente."

"E eu não estou nem aí." 

"Eu sofro demais nesse relacionamento." a abraçou sentindo o líquido secar lentamente sobre si.

 

"Hmmm." gemeu se mexendo um pouco. Em seu sonho ele e a tenente estavam fazendo coisas nada cristãs enquanto ela vestia aquele maldito uniforme de escola mais uma vez. Tinha que fazer algo a respeito do seu fetiche por mulheres vestidas de estudante. Ou por ela vestida de estudante. Sentiu seu membro se contorcer novamente, aquela maldita sensação maravilhosa parecia inacabável e moveu os quadris para a frente com força. Abriu os olhos encarando o teto sentindo-se suar levemente. O gemido voltou à sua garganta ao sentir a boca da mulher ao redor de si. Olhou para baixo vendo que, sim, ela estava entre suas pernas e seus olhos se viraram dentro da cabeça ao que ele agarrou os lençóis. Charlotte se sentou sobre os quadris dele, roçando sua intimidade sobre ele enquanto sorria. "Você está querendo me matar?"

"Talvez depois." subiu e desceu sobre ele, prolongando um pouco mais ao chegar em seu clitóris e pressionando as duas partes uma contra a outra com força. A maneira com a qual ela gemeu, mordendo os lábios com força e franzindo a sobrancelha fez com que o pré gozo envolvesse a cabeça de seu membro. "Agora" olhou nos olhos dele "eu quero te dar o seu presente de natal."

"Porra, Charlotte ."

"Isso só mais tarde." sorriu de lado e ele a pegou pelos braços, jogando com seu corpo com força sobre o colchão e dando um tapa ardido em seu traseiro quando ela riu.

"Você ainda vai me matar."

"Estou esperando, Larkin." 

"Merda." se levantou quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e procurou desesperadamente pelo lubrificante nas gavetas.

"Criado mudo."

"Obrigado." pegou o tubo colocando este ao seu lado e a posicionou da maneira correta "Isso vai doer um pouco, mas vai valer à pena." 

"Já sei"

"Vai ser pior que da outra vez." espalhou o gel frio pelo próprio membro, separando as pernas dela e colocando um pouco em sua entrada. "Lá vai." pressionou um pouco sentindo o corpo dela resistir. 

Uma de suas mãos foi de encontro ao clitóris inchado fazendo movimentos rápidos e precisos, quando a ouviu gemer posicionou-se e tentou mais uma vez. Charlotte sentia uma dorzinha chata, queria que aquilo passasse logo, mas sabia que nem a cabeça havia entrado ainda. Relaxou o corpo se entregando à sensação causada pelos dedos dele e gemeu mais alto quando um destes se enfiou dentro de suas paredes molhadas. Estava tentando ser paciente, realmente estava, caso contrário provavelmente machucaria o corpo por baixo do seu e não se perdoaria se isso acontecesse. Algumas marcas do ocorrido na viagem ainda adornavam o traseiro dela, o que só piorava a sua situação, e respirou fundo quando a cabeça entrou por completo. O membro dele pressionou ainda mais, se aprofundando a cada segundo um milímetro e os dedos do pé dela contorceram ao que se controlava para não gritar. Ao chegar na metade, parou por completo, permitindo que se acostumasse à sensação, se controlando para não gozar ao ser apertado com tanta maldita força. Charlotte arrancou coragem de lugares desconhecidos e sinalizou para que ele se movesse, não sabia se estava indo mais fundo ou não, mas a dor e a sensação de incômodo logo se transformaram em prazer. Os lábios do homem beijavam partes aleatórias de seu corpo vez ou outra, ao que a velocidade aumentou, uma de suas mãos a puxou pelos cabelos e ela gritou ao sentir que tinha ido mais forte. Estava perto, muito perto. Se deitou sobre as costas dela, rugindo em seu ouvido, sua mão foi para um dos seios dela enquanto a outra se mantinha sobre seus lábios e dentro dela. Eles caíram sobre o colchão, movimentando-se desesperadamente e não sabiam dizer quem gozou primeiro. Tudo o que sabiam era que em alguns minutos ambos estavam cobertos na mistura do líquido dos dois.

"Fe-feliz natal. Atrasado." murmurou ofegante.

"Acho que estou começando a gostar do natal." riu fraco "Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Fora o fato de que eu não vou conseguir me levantar daqui e nós dois vamos morrer de fome? Sim."

"Não sei o que foi melhor. Acordar daquele jeito ou isso." 

"De nada. Com o que sonhava?"

"Você. Naquela desgraça de uniforme."

"Realmente tem uma queda por garotas indefesas em uniformes, hein?"

"Tenho quase certeza que eu sou a única pessoa indefesa nesse quarto." 

"Hoje sim. Hoje você é a minha máquina de fazer sexo."

"Não vou reclamar. Só não reclame você quando a pilha acabar." sorriu pra ela que se deitou sobre seu peito.

"Coitado do meu velhinho." 

"Não me chame assim, é deprimente e eu não sou velho." 

"Seus cabelos brancos dizem outra coisa." puxou o cabelo dele. 

"Isso significa que você tem uma fantasia envolvendo velhos."

"Não, mas eu te faço esse favor de vez em quando." 

"Qual é a sua fantasia então?" ficou vermelha "É algo tão sujo assim?" sorriu de lado "Estou adorando essa conversa." 

"Para, Larkin." 

"Agora eu quero saber." 

"Existem algumas…"

"Alguma _s_? Continue."

"Não vou te dizer todas."

"Diga a mais decente então. Se é que há alguma."

"Pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma puta. " deu um tapa nele.

"Pode ser uma puta em segredo, mas só minha." 

"Você é um babaca."

"Vamos lá, me diga."

"Bem, eu sempre achei interessante a ideia de três pessoas transando." abaixou os olhos.

"Um ménage? Veja só o que eles ensinam em colégios católicos. Garotinhas pensando em transar com um cara enquanto beijam outra garota."

"Quem diabos te disse que seriam duas garotas?" franziu o cenho.

"Dois caras?"

"Lógico." 

"Pode ir pensando numa outra fantasia aí."

"Por quê?" 

"Porque no dia que eu te pegar pelada na frente de outro cara vou quebrar todos os ossos do corpo dele."

"Credo, Steve."

"Credo." bufou.

"Se fosse outra garota você aceitaria rapidinho, não é?"

"Qualquer homem aceitaria, minha querida. "

"Risquemos essa fantasia da lista então."

"Isso."

"Por enquanto." disse baixo.

"Não há santo que me convença dessa."

"Nem uma santa?" beijou os lábios dele.

"Não estou vendo nenhuma por aqui? Só uma diabinha viciada em sexo." ela sorriu mordendo seu pescoço.

**

"Você está linda, amiga!" abraçou, ou tentou abraçar, uma doutora consideravelmente maior do que na última vez em que se viram.

"Não força, Charlotte ." rolou os olhos entrando no apartamento "Larkin." 

"Doutora." beijou o rosto dela "Inútil. "cumprimentou o amigo.

"Steve, fica de olho na comida enquanto eu e a Lauren vamos lá no quarto colocar o papo em dia." 

"E você o ajude, Jonathan." a outra se pronunciou quando ele ameaçou fazer um comentário. 

"Veja ao que fomos reduzidos, meu caro, empregados domésticos." o mais alto comentou e eles riram.

"Então? Como foi?" se sentaram na cama.

"Perfeito! Foi incrível, Charlie, nós temos que voltar lá juntas." 

"Posso imaginar e com certeza iremos sim." 

"Jonathan foi tão fofo o tempo todo, você tinha que ver ele falando com os bebês à noite."

"Vocês dois vão ser os pais mais babões do mundo."

"Provavelmente. Como ficaram as coisas por aqui? Adorei o novo apartamento, aliás." olhou ao seu redor.

"As coisas aqui ficaram normais, o de sempre." 

"Os dois estão ficando sérios mesmo, hein? Praticamente morando juntos e tudo."

"Essa é a parte mais estranha."

"Não seja tão careta, aproveite enquanto pode. Na hora que você ficar assim" apontou para a barriga "vai sentir falta." 

"Até parece né. Aposto que você está nas nuvens." 

"Também, mas essa barriga enorme me atrapalha nas atividades noturnas."

"Me poupe, Lauren. Pra trigêmeos até que não parece tão grande."

"Claro, estou me mantendo numa dieta rigorosa." 

"Por isso continua com essas canelas de sabiá." riu. 

"Não provoque uma mulher grávida, Studi." 

"Desculpa. Já se acostumou com a casa nova?"

"Sim, não que viver em Star Island seja difícil sabe? Ver os famosos passarem, um papparazzi me confundir com uma atriz. Coisas do dia a dia."

"Boba." 

"Podem voltar para a sala de jantar, madames." gritou o escocês.

"Tá!" responderam.

"Você e o Larkin já aprenderam a controlar os impulsos ou continuam atrapalhando os vizinhos com o barulho à noite?"

"Vá tomar no cú, Lauren."

"Provavelmente. Mais tarde." 

"Me disseram que o aniversário de alguém está chegando." bebeu um gole de vinho recebendo um olhar de inveja da esposa.

"Nem me lembre." 

"O que você vai fazer esse ano?" a doutora encheu o prato de risoto novamente.

"Trabalhar." 

"No dia do seu aniversário?" Larkin franziu a sobrancelha "É feriado." 

"E eu sou policial. Além do mais, os irlandeses moram no norte. Ninguém aqui liga pro dia de St. Patrick." 

"Deveria fazer uma festa." disse animada.

"E você não iria." 

"Por que não? Não estou inválida, Jon." 

"Você ouviu o médico, em quatro semanas terá que parar de trabalhar e ficar em casa descansando."

"Você e esse médico podem enfiar o descanso no toba." virou-se para a amiga "Festinha?"

"Não, mas podemos ter uma noite de karaoke na casa do Steve." 

"E por acaso pediu a minha autorização?" se intrometeu.

"Vamos negociar isso mais tarde." piscou pra ele.

"Por favor" Jonathan disse espantado ", não marquem as suas transas na frente dos meus filhos." colocou as mãos sobre a barriga da mulher.

"Besta. "a tenente riu  "Quando vão saber o sexo?"

"Ah! Sabia que estava esquecendo alguma coisa. Ficamos sabendo ontem." sorriu feliz.

"E?" encarou os dois curiosa.

"Dois garotos idênticos e uma menina." 

"Que maravilha! Meus parabéns." apertou a mão da amiga contente.

"Você pode ir avisando os seus futuros filhos para ficarem longe da minha menina okay, Larkin?" 

"Até parece que os meus filhos iriam querer se envolver com a sua turma."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" franziu o cenho "Charlotte , controle o seu namorado senão eu mesma vou levantar daqui e bater nele."

"Já pensaram num nome?" ignorou o que os três haviam dito.

"Sim." disseram em uníssono.

"Roxy."

"Minha filha não vai se chamar Roxy, Lauren."

"E o meu filho não vai se chamar Gideon, Jonathan."

"Ai Deus." apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro.

"Okay" Steve se pronunciou ", vamos discutir nomes depois." 

"Tudo bem. Ele sabe que no fim das contas eu é quem vou ganhar. " sorriu 

"Já tem uma data?" 

"Minha cesariana está marcada pra dez de julho, mas o médico disse que pode acontecer antes."

"Não sei como está tão calma, eu no seu lugar já estaria chorando e chamando pela minha mãe."

"E o que você acha que ela fez nos primeiros dias da lua de mel? Ai!" reclamou quando tomou um tapa.

"Comentários desnecessários, meu querido." 

"Vocês dois vão continuar nessa lerdeza toda?" Jonathan indagou.

"Como assim?" respondeu o amigo.

"Quando vão juntar as escovas de dente? Trazer um bebê pra esse mundo?" 

"Não comecem com esse papo. Minha avó já encheu demais o saco do Steve com isso." 

"Eileen?" assentiu com a cabeça "Eu amo ela." riram e Charlie arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber a maneira estranha com a qual o homem a encarava.

**

Estava demorando. Tudo estava indo bem demais pra ser verdade. Por que é que ela perdia seu tempo escutando as asneiras que saíam da boca de Samuel mesmo? Não conseguia compreender. Tentou se acalmar, não tomaria uma decisão precipitada pra foder com tudo aquilo mais uma vez, não. Respiraria fundo e, como a adulta que era, conversaria pessoalmente com Stephen sobre aquilo. Não deveria estar se sentindo tão irritada por algo que aconteceu quando eles tecnicamente estavam separados, mas não conseguia controlar aquele maldito monstro verde dentro de si. Ciúme era a coisa mais fodida do mundo. Entrou no elevador, respirando fundo algumas vezes, e apertou o botão fazendo com que ele se movesse. Em passos lentos, caminhou até a porta e respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de abri-la. O sorriso dele ao vê-la derreteu seu coração, quase se esqueceu de que estava ligeiramente puta ao vê-lo, mas as palavras do chefe voltaram à sua mente numa fração de segundo. O homem pareceu ter percebido que havia algo errado, se aproximou dela hesitante e parou poucos metros à sua frente.

"Está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim. Claro." tentou sorrir.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Lembra que você me disse que deveria te perguntar quando achasse que algo não estava certo?" 

"Sim, o que aconteceu?"

"Você… você…"

"Eu? Fala logo, Charlotte ."

"Você dormiu com alguém quando foi pra Nova Iorque?" 

"O quê? Quem te disse isso? "

"Sabe quem. Me responda." mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Sim." viu uma lágrima cair pelo rosto dela e se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo "Charlie..."

"Quantas?"

"Como assim?"

"Com quantas mulheres você dormiu?"

"Eu… eu não sei, Charlie." coçou a nuca.

"Perdeu a conta não é?" gritou por fim deixando que a raiva se libertasse.

"Não foi bem assim."

"Então foi como? Todas elas escorregaram e caíram no seu colo nuas?" 

"Nós não estávamos juntos!" tentou pegar nas mãos dela que estapeou as suas.

"Não importa. Você nem ao menos esperou a porra de um mês e já foi passando o rodo na cidade toda!"

"Charlotte , pare de ser irracional." seguiu os passos dela até o quarto.

"Eu estou sendo irracional? Eu queria me matar por sua culpa, seu desgraçado, e o que você fez? Se esqueceu de mim em menos de uma semana!"

"Você está de TPM?" perguntou preocupado.

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso." sentou-se de costas pra ele.

"Pensa só um pouco, eu não fiz nada de errado." tentou abraçá-la por trás, beijando seu pescoço e ela sentiu o sangue ferver. Virou-se repentinamente, pronta pra lhe dar um tapa na cara, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou seu pulso. "Charlotte …"

"Que tal isso?" tentou mover a mão "Compreensível o suficiente pra você?"

"Vai querer agir desse jeito então?" 

"Vá se foder, Steve!" tentou empurrá-lo sem muito sucesso.

"Pare de agir feito criança e me ouça." sentou-se sobre o quadril dela segurando seus braços.

"Me obrigue!" rosnou olhando séria pra ele. 

"O que você quer que eu faça hein?" os olhos dele escureceram "Quer que eu transe com você? Quer que eu te mostre que só você importa na minha vida? É isso que você quer?"

"Isso se você for homem o suficiente!"

"O quê?" olhou confuso pra ela "Espera,  _se_  eu for homem o suficiente?" a veia no pescoço dele saltou, sua mandíbula se contraiu e ele grunhiu furioso "Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso." puxou a blusa dela pra fora de seu corpo, fazendo o mesmo com a calça e o sutiã. Olhou para a calcinha de renda e sorriu. "Usando lingerie cara pra ir pro trabalho? Seria uma pena se alguém fizesse isso." rasgou o tecido, ela ainda se debatia tentando lhe atingir com um soco ou chute "Quietinha." sua mão encontrou o sexo dela e seu sorriso aumentou "Pra uma pessoa que não acredita no meu potencial você está muito excitada, tenente." 

"Vá pro inferno!" 

"Não, mas eu vou te levar pro paraíso daqui a pouco." colocou um dos joelhos sem muita força sobre o estômago dela enquanto tirava a própria camisa e a jogava no chão. Desafivelou o cinto e o desabotoou colocando este ao lado dela na cama. "Você quer prova de que sou seu, meu amor? Eu vou te dar toda a prova que você precisa. Vai ter prova pingando de você na hora que eu terminar." um gemido espontâneo saiu de dentro da garganta dela e o sorriso dele só aumentou "Está toda animadinha pra ser fodida não é? Você não me engana. Está preparada pra ter a certeza de que eu pertenço à você, e só à você, garotinha egoísta?" tentou se mover novamente por baixo dele que só riu com aquilo antes de começar a massagear seu membro lentamente sobre a entrada dela. Odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Ameaçou entrar nela, lambuzando-se na excitação dela, e voltou aos movimentos anteriores pressionando contra seu clitóris logo em seguida. A mulher grunhiu mostrando os dentes e tentou se mover novamente. "Olha só pra você, implorando que te tome." 

"Acaba com essa merda logo!"

"Acho que preciso te ouvir implorar um pouco mais." disse em seu ouvido do jeito que ela gostava. 

"Vai morrer esperando." sentiu o próprio corpo a trair quando se arrepiou.

"Não é o que o resto do seu corpo está dizendo." introduziu apenas a cabeça e tirou. Repetindo o movimento algumas vezes até que ela estivesse se mexendo impaciente mais uma vez. 

"Okay, você venceu, por favor, acabe com o meu sofrimento."

"E como vou fazer isso?"

"Se enfiando dentro de mim, agora, anda, caralho!"

"É um prazer ajudar." lançou-se pra dentro dela com força e ela gritou. Repetiu o gesto com a mesma força e vigor, separando novamente as mãos dela e as colocando ao lado dos ombros. "Que tal isso como prova, hm? Gosta de me ter dentro de você?" ela mordeu o lábio concordando com a cabeça e sentiu um tapa forte na coxa "Me responde, caralho. Gosta do meu pau dentro de você? "

"Sim, senhor." sussurrou.

"Alto." começou a mover-se lentamente, com a mesma força "Fala alto, Charlotte ." 

"Sim, senhor, eu ad-doro" seu corpo se moveu com a rigidez do movimento "ter o seu p-pau dentro de mim."

"Boa menina." passou o nariz pelo rosto dela "Gosta quando eu te tenho assim? Quando eu te tomo com força?"

"Sim. Oh, Deus, sim." 

"Garotinha devassa. Era isso que você queria desde o começo, não era?" segurou as mãos dela com uma das suas novamente e a outra tocou o clitóris com força "Bastava ter me falado. Não precisava todo aquele descontrole." ouviu os gemidos dela se tornarem ainda mais altos e acelerou os movimentos, saindo dela assim que o clímax da mulher se iniciou. Seu corpo se curvou ao que ela gritou o nome do homem uma última vez. Stephen começou a tocar o próprio membro, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar e, em alguns segundos, havia se derramado sobre o peito e o queixo dela. "Que tal essa prova? Suficiente pra você?" colocou uma mão em cada lado do rosto dela "Não se atreva a fazer isso de novo, não vou ser tão bonzinho com você." beijou os lábios dela que o agarrou pelo pescoço. Quando se separaram, viu lágrimas nos olhos dela e se afligiu ao vê-la chorar. "O que foi? Eu te machuquei?"

"Não, não sei porquê estou chorando."

"Oh, Charlotte ." riu secando as lágrimas.

"Acho que talvez esteja mesmo de TPM."

"Tenho certeza que sim."

"Esta pode ter sido a última vez que fazemos isso por enquanto."

"Por quê?" a olhou confuso.

"Mãe natureza está chegando, oras."

"Isso não é problema." 

"Não me venha com esse papo de novo." rolou os olhos.

"Como sabe que não gosta se nem ao menos tentou?" 

"Você e suas ideias de girico, Larkin."

"Vou insistir até aceitar." sorriu convencido.

**

Seus olhos atentos observavam a mulher ao que esta arrastava o homem acusado de assassinar uma garotinha de seis anos pelo braço. Perto dele até mesmo ela parecia uma criança, provavelmente por causa de sua baixa estatura, mas o prisioneiro nem mesmo se atrevia a se mover contra as algemas que o continham. Desceu seus olhos pelo corpo dela, vendo o quanto suas pernas ficavam bonitas naquela calça justa e voltando para os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo firme. Tirou os olhos dela antes que se sentisse fraco demais para seguir seu objetivo. Seu celular fazia um volume dentro do bolso da calça preta, pegou o mesmo digitando os números tão conhecidos e esperou que a pessoa esperada lhe atendesse.

"Como vai o plano?" houve uma pausa "Ótimo." sorriu "Faça com que seja lento. E dolorido." desligou antes de ouvir alguma outra resposta.

**

Se havia algo que o aborrecia mais que mentiras e segredos desnecessários, era ser ignorado. Steve ficava completamente enfurecido quando aquilo acontecia. Tinha saído do escritório mais cedo do que o necessário para que pudesse buscar a tenente em seu trabalho. Seria uma boa surpresa de aniversário. O problema é que ela ignorara todas as suas mensagens, ligações e ele quase fez a besteira de entrar naquela droga de delegacia procurando por ela. Foi por pouco. Ao voltar para casa percebeu que o carro dela não estava na garagem, ainda assim checou o apartamento abaixo do seu sem encontrar nenhuma pista do paradeiro dela e respirou fundo, tentando não socar a droga da parede, antes de ir pra própria casa. Subiu as escadas digitando furiosamente no Blackberry a fim de que ela percebesse que aquela brincadeira não o agradava em nada. O apartamento estava silencioso demais, se questionou sobre a localização de Martha e seus olhos voltaram-se para a própria cama. O celular caiu no chão fazendo um barulho mais alto que necessário. A mulher levantou a cabeça e sorriu abertamente pra ele. Seu corpo descoberto estava ajoelhado sobre a beirada da cama, as mãos descansavam sobre os joelhos separados e os cabelos caíam pelos ombros. Arqueou a sobrancelha, o homem se aproximou ainda calado e levou a mão na direção dela antes que um objeto ao lado do corpo no colchão chamasse sua atenção. 

"Onde você arranjou isso?" perguntou pegando-o e observando o que havia próximo a este. Ouviu uma risada baixa vindo dela que ignorou a pergunta. "Não ouviu o que eu disse?" puxou seu cabelo sem muita força fazendo com que o encarasse.

"Comprei, oras."

"Pra quê?"

"Se ainda não está pronto para realizar a minha fantasia, vamos ter que nos virar." 

"Você tem ideia do que está fazendo comigo?" disse entre os dentes grudando seu corpo no dela.

"Nem me movi."

"Sabe bem do que eu estou falando." beijou seu rosto "Quem te disse que seria uma boa ideia me ignorar o dia inteiro?" 

"Me despedi ao sair." sorriu e ele cerrou os olhos.

"Está se achando engraçada hoje? Eu posso me esquecer que é o seu aniversário." sua língua tocou a orelha esquerda dela. 

"Não vai me dar o meu presente então?" 

"Ainda não sei." sua mão desceu pela extensão das costas dela, se embolando nos cabelos brevemente, até que ele apertasse uma de suas nádegas trazendo-a para a frente.

"Nem se eu implorar?" soprou no ouvido dele.

"Tenente…"

"Ou se eu gemer assim?" sentiu a respiração sobre seu ombro ficar um pouco falha ao que gemeu no ouvido dele. 

"Você está pedindo."

"Por que acha que eu vim aqui?" empurrou o peito contra o dele com mais força.

"E os nossos convidados?" 

"Temos quase cinco horas." o beijou "Estou a mercê da sua imaginação." 

"Vai se arrepender disso quando não conseguir se sentar." jogou a gravata sobre a cama e se sentou ao lado dela que, parecendo prever o próximo passo, moveu-se para o lado oposto. "Vem aqui." agarrou sua cintura, jogando seu corpo por cima de suas coxas. Charlotte moveu as pernas inquieta, sentindo a antecipação dominar o próprio corpo e a adrenalina nas veias. O homem a posicionou de forma que sua barriga estivesse diretamente sobre o notável volume na calça dele e ela se esfregou momentaneamente ali antes que a mão dele sobre a tatuagem fizesse com que os movimentos cessassem. - Quantos tapas você acha que merece por ter me ignorado? 

"Nenhum." sorriu olhando pra ele.

"Estou achando que hoje vai receber muito mais que isso." sua mão desceu com força sobre o traseiro dela que gemeu "Conte e agradeça." repetiu o movimento.

"Um, obrigada senhor." 

"Boa menina." 

"D-dois, obrigada senhor, mais um, por favor?" ele fechou os olhos tentando se controlar, fez o que ela pediu. Transpirava levemente quando ouviu a mulher contar o décimo sexto tapa e parou admirando o próprio trabalho. Nunca iria se cansar de vê-la assim. Fez com que ela se sentasse sobre a sua ereção e gemeu ao ver a expressão de dor e prazer no rosto dela. 

"Gostou?"

"N-não." 

"Não é o que o sorriso no canto do seus lábios ou o líquido molhando a minha calça me dizem." ficou calada "Gosta de silêncio não é? Pois bem, vou tornar o seu silêncio permanente pelo resto da nossa diversão." pegou a mordaça sobre o colchão.

"Não!" o braço dele a segurou com firmeza.

"Sim." ela fechou a boca com força "Não me obrigue a abrir a sua boca." a mulher não se moveu, enfiou dois dedos com força dentro dela fazendo com que esta gemesse alto. Aproveitou a oportunidade para enfiar a bola vermelha dentro da boca dela e uniu as tiras de couro atrás dos cabelos castanhos. "Pensei que já soubesse que eu sempre quero o que consigo. Deite na cama segurando a parte de trás da coxa enquanto dobra os joelhos." hesitou um pouco antes de se mover fazendo o que ele pediu. O homem se moveu em direção ao closet, abrindo uma das gavetas e encontrando o que precisava. Charlotte não havia se movido desde que a deixara na cama, seus olhos pareceram surpresos ao ver o que ele tinha nas mãos e logo sentiu o couro envolver ambos calcanhares enquanto a barra de metal mantinha seus pés afastados. 

"Vai se comportar ou terei de amarrar as suas mãos também?" aproximou o rosto do dela vendo-a assentir com a cabeça "Sim pro primeiro?" repetiu o movimento "Foi o que pensei. Coloque as mãos sobre o colchão e não as mova nem um milímetro antes que eu te diga." obedeceu sentindo os lábios dele tocarem a pele de seu pescoço levemente e os dentes apareceram ao que atingiu a região do colo. Tentava se controlar para não se mover abruptamente e estragar tudo, mas era bem mais difícil do que pensava quando podia sentir o corpo dele tão perto. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos e resmungou ao que seus lábios atingiram os mamilos dela levemente. Steve mordeu a pele abaixo de um dos seios com força, vendo os dedos apertarem o colchão e sorriu. Pegou uma das braçadeiras, a fechando sobre o mamilo no peito oposto e ela deu um pequeno grito. "Shhhh. Nem comecei e já está gritando?" riu chupando o espaço entre os seios e os quadris dela moveram-se momentaneamente para cima. Pressionou-os contra o lençol continuando o que fazia, seus lábios atingiram o ventre dela e circulou seu umbigo com a língua. A outra braçadeira envolveu o mamilo ereto e sentiu as coxas da mais nova contraírem. 

A dor nos mamilos fazia com que a sensação de formigamento dentro de si se tornasse ainda pior. Charlotte sentiu as mãos do homem subirem e descerem pelo interior de suas coxas, já sabendo o que viria a seguir, e fechou os olhos com força. Se surpreendeu ao ouvir um barulho já familiar, a língua dele não atingiu seu sexo, em seu lugar veio o bendito vibrador que normalmente era a causa de seu tormento. Ele apertou um dos botões, ativando a velocidade máxima, e sorrindo ao vê-la virar os olhos. Seus dedos insistentes continuavam a subir e descer pela extensão das pernas abertas. Tocaram a entrada dela suavemente, os quadris moveram-se da direção deles que se afastaram logo em seguida e a tenente rosnou. Ouviu a risada baixa vinda da pessoa ajoelhada entre suas pernas e ficou ligeiramente irritada. Os olhos dele estavam fixos na parte do corpo da mulher que mais implorava por ele e, sem mover o vibrador, tirou a mordaça dela que fez um barulho aliviado com a boca. Seus dedos a penetraram devagar e levemente, causando um gemido rouco da parte dela, mas tão breve quanto entraram eles saíram. Mordeu o lábio frustrada, o orgasmo se aproximava lentamente por causa do vibrador, mas não queria que ele viesse daquela maneira. O rosto dele parou em frente ao seu, um de seus dedos molhados foi em direção à própria boca e ele o lambeu fechando os olhos. Charlie deu um gemido longo ao ver aquilo. Larkin sabia o que fazer para enlouquecê-la.

"Hmmmm." abriu os olhos tirando o dedo da boca e lambendo os lábios "Prova. Veja o quanto é gostosa quando me quer dentro de você." chupou o dedo do meio dele sem realmente prestar atenção à gosto nenhum, moveu a língua depressa ainda encarando seus olhos "Por que me tortura assim?" sorriu chupando com força antes que ele tirasse o dedo dali, fazendo uma trilha do pescoço dela à sua intimidade e tornando a colocar os dedos ali dentro. "O quanto você quer gozar?"

"Muito."

"É o que eu gosto de ouvir." desligou o vibrador jogando-o sobre a cama, se posicionou entre as pernas dela novamente e sua língua se aproximou do clitóris sensível dela sem encostar. Mordeu o lábio tentando controlar o próprio corpo, podia sentir a pele dele próxima à sua, mas não iria forçar o contato. O homem sorriu, se sentando ao lado do corpo dela, tirando a barra de metal e libertando os tornozelos. As mãos fortes em sua cintura fizeram com que a tenente se sentasse sobre o colo dele. A sensação do tecido um pouco áspero tocando a parte tão sensível de seu corpo fez com que gemesse baixo.

"Gosta de sentar no meu colo?" moveu os quadris dela para a frente e para atrás sobre sua já pulsante ereção.

"S-sim, senhor."

"Quer gozar, não quer?"

"Por f-favor." franziu a sobrancelha.

"Então se leve ao ápice." colocou as mãos sobre as coxas dela.

"Como?"

"Me ouviu. Provoque o próprio gozo." ela fez menção de se tocar com as próprias mãos e o homem as colocou sobre seus ombros "Não pode usar as mãos assim." 

"M-mas..."

"Vamos, eu sei que consegue." moveu os quadris para cima uma vez ouvindo-a gemer "Tá vendo? Não é tão difícil assim." agarrando os ombros dele, tornou a fricção ainda mais forte e rápida. Estava  _tão_  perto. Sentiu lábios próximos ao seu ouvido e, logo, a voz grossa dele lhe dizia com detalhes totalmente inapropriados o que faria com ela a seguir e como se sentiria ao terminar. Apertou os ombros dele com mais força, sentindo as coxas fazerem o mesmo involuntariamente e gritou ao atingir o clímax repetindo seus movimentos algumas vezes antes de relaxar contra o corpo dele. "Isso foi muito sexy." depositou um beijo sobre seu ombro.

Studi sentiu as mãos dele mexerem nos cabelos sobre suas costas, mas continuou quieta tentando normalizar a respiração. Afastou o corpo dela, deitando-a de bruços sobre a cama e lhe beijou do tornozelo ao traseiro levemente marcado. Repetiu o processo com a outra perna. Puxou-as para lados opostos, se encaixando no espaço entre estas e começou a massagear os ombros da mulher ainda imóvel. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas, traçando o relevo do desenho e apertaram sua bunda antes de fazer o caminho de volta para os ombros. Ouviu um zíper sendo aberto e, logo, sentiu o membro quente dele entre suas nádegas. Pressionou contra aquela entrada brevemente antes de continuar o caminho para baixo e a penetrar vagarosamente. Charlotte suspirou quando ele repetiu o movimento. Virou o corpo dela de lado, levantando uma de suas pernas, e continuou a estocar leve e lentamente. Um gemido emanou da garganta dela, ele tocou um de seus seios tirando a braçadeira dali abruptamente e a mulher abriu os olhos antes que ele repetisse o mesmo do outro lado. Sua mente não sabia se concentrava na dor chata ou no prazer. A segunda opção parecia mais atrativa. Os movimentos dele continuavam leves até que ele saiu dela por completo. Antes que pudesse questioná-lo, se sentiu ser colocada de quatro e penetrada com força. O próximo gemido escapou por entre seus dentes. Espalhou o lubrificante sobre a outra entrada, fazendo o mesmo sobre o objeto de vidro e se manteve imóvel dentro dela ao que o introduzia lentamente. A tenente arqueou as costas, movendo-se inconscientemente para a frente e sentiu uma mão em seu quadril a impedir de ir mais longe. A sensação era indescritível. Não era só a temperatura completamente diferente do objeto, se sentia incrivelmente cheia e a cada milímetro que este se aprofundava as contrações dentro de si pioravam. O homem parecia satisfeito com a distância atingida já que tornou a estocá-la com força enquanto movia o objeto em sincronia com o próprio membro. Era mais difícil do que ele havia inicialmente pensado. Charlotte mal conseguia se manter ereta sobre os próprios braços, seus gritos já estavam tão altos que sentia a própria garganta doer e tudo só piorou quando as mãos dele se enrolaram em seus cabelos trazendo os corpos pra mais perto um do outro. 

"Está gostando?" gemeu em resposta sentindo o consolo ir mais fundo dentro do próprio corpo "Me responda!"

"S-sim senh-nhor."

"Bom." moveu o quadril contra ela com força novamente "Na verdade, excelente. É bom para que você aprenda que isto - moveu o objeto - é a única coisa que vai entrar em você além de mim. Me entende?"

"Sim!" sua visão estava ficando embaralhada.

"Não se esqueça a quem você pertence."

"N-nunca."

"Era o que eu queria ouvir. Agora eu realmente preciso que você goze, não vou durar muito mais tempo." pressionou a cabeça dela contra um dos travesseiros, fazendo movimentos rápidos sobre seu clitóris e ela urrou. Mordeu a superfície macia à sua frente se entregando aquela maldita sensação maravilhosa e apertando a ereção do homem dentro de si. Steve jogou o objeto no tapete, segurando os quadris dela com força e estocando da mesma forma antes de sentir os espasmos tomarem conta de seu corpo ao chegar ao ápice. Caiu sobre ela, se esquecendo de não depositar todo o peso de seu corpo sobre o mais frágil e a ouviu resmungar fazendo com que deitasse ao seu lado. 

"Adorei." ofegou perto do ouvido dele.

"Ótimo. Porque eu realmente quis dizer aquilo."

"Você é mau comigo" passou a mão pelo peito dele ", mas tudo bem."

"E quem é que você iria chamar para essa palhaçada?" franziu o cenho.

"Está interessado na minha ideia?"

"Absolutamente não." 

"Então não importa." tentou não pensar naquele rosto.

"Não" beijou os lábios dele antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Realmente não quero fazer sala para ninguém." aninhou-se no peito dele.

"Ossos do ofício."

"Será que você não pode distrair os convidados enquanto eu descanso?" 

"Diria o quê pra eles?" colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

"Não sei. Que você me fez ficar doente."

"Como é que eu faria isso?"

"Bem melhor que dizer a verdade."

"Até parece que não vão desconfiar quando olharem pra sua cara."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Nada." riu "Acho melhor ter cuidado ao escolher a sua roupa de hoje. Tem muito o que esconder."

"Será que eles pensam que nós somos loucos doentes?"

"Nah. Jonathan também curte algumas coisas… diferentes."

"Ew!" deu um tapa no braço dele "Não quero saber disso. Não vá me dizer que vocês dois ficam discutindo transas como se trocassem figurinhas."

"Não exatamente, e não é como se você não contasse as coisas pra Lauren."

"Claro que não!" ficou vermelha "Eu nunca faria isso."

"Depois de tudo o que nós já fizemos ainda fica assim só de falar em sexo?" 

"Cala essa sua boca enorme, Larkin." escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele.

"Quem vê pensa que você não me manda fazer outras coisas nada inocentes com a minha boca enorme." 

"Você não sabe ser um cavalheiro."

"Me perdoe, bela dama" beijou o topo da cabeça dela ", vou me lembrar disso na hora em que estivermos transando e você quiser que eu enfie algo na sua bunda."

"Nunca mais te conto fantasia alguma." virou-se na direção oposta da dele.

"Aw" puxou o corpo dela contra o seu ", você sabe que eu estou brincando." 

"Não gosto das suas brincadeiras idiotas."

"Mentirosa. Você adora quando eu ajo feito um idiota." deu um beijo estalado sobre seu pescoço "Agora vamos tomar banho para que você coloque um vestido bem sexy que me faça querer te jogar sobre as escadas enquanto eu rasgo cada fiozinho dele." 

"Tão romântico!"

" Eu não vou cantar nenhuma música da Britney, Lauren." encarou a mulher séria.

"Por que é que eu tenho que ceder?" 

"Porque a minha música é bem mais legal e faz mais sentido se for cantada em dupla do que ‘Toxic’." 

"Okay, você venceu dessa vez. Terei minha revanche, Studi."

"Já se decidiram?" Larkin perguntou impaciente.

"Sim, senhor." selecionou a música e os acordes do violão começaram.

"É sério isso?" 

"Cale-se!" silenciou o marido sinalizando para a amiga antes de começar a cantar a música " _We may still have time, we might still get by. Every time I think about it I want to cry. With bombs and the devil, little kids keep coming. No way to breathe easy, no time to be young."_  a voz da doutora ainda que um pouco desafinada não era tão ruim, observaram os homens.

" _But I tell myself that I was doing alright, there's nothing left to do tonight"_  Steve sentiu os próprios olhos arregalarem ao que Charlotte cantou. Olhou para o amigo que também parecia impressionado "  _But go crazy on you, craaaaazy on you. Let me go crazy, crazy on you."_  


" _My love is the evening breeze touching your skin. The gentle sweet singing of leaves in the wind"_  continuou a mais velha. Elas alternaram até que a música acabasse e os dois aplaudiram quando aquilo aconteceu.

"Vocês foram ótimas." sorriu o moreno.

"Definitivamente temos que inscrever essa dupla numa competição de karaokê." 

"Já está querendo lucrar em cima da gente né, Hunter?" a tenente brincou.

"Óbvio." 

"Agora é a vez do Steve." 

"Eu disse que não quero cantar." 

"Não seja azedo, Steve." cutucou a mulher "Jonathan cantou Peter Frampton sem problema algum."

"Isso porque ele é um idiota." 

"Não fale assim do meu marido. Ele cantou uma música linda pra mim." beijou o rosto do homem fazendo uma cara feia para o outro "Ainda que um pouco desafinado."

"Isso!" ele concordou antes de franzir o cenho "O quê? Eu não desafinei."

"Okay, vocês venceram." puxou a mão de Charlie "Me mostra como escolher a música nessa merda."

"Não xingue o meu karaokê." ralhou. 

"Tá, tá." olhou para a lista de músicas "Quem escolheu isso?" 

"Lauren."

"Deveria ter imaginado." disse baixo "Pelo menos tem uma que presta." apontou para a música que queria pegando o microfone "Não acredito que estou fazendo isso." 

"Vamos, estou louca pra te ouvir cantar. "bateu palmas animada antes de se aproximar dele, dizendo baixo" Quem sabe minha nova fantasia não vai ser você cantando pra mim nu?

"Ha-ha." a introdução da música começou e ele olhou para baixo. Odiava aquele tipo de situação e odiava ainda mais ouvir a própria voz na droga de um microfone. As coisas que fazia por amor. Charlotte observou atenta a maneira tímida com a qual ele cantava e teve vontade de apertar suas bochechas, mas sabia que ele provavelmente não gostaria muito daquilo. Resolveu fazer algo melhor, ligou o gravador de voz do celular e o colocou sobre a mesa. O volume de sua voz aumentava gradativamente e, automaticamente, olhou para ela ao cantar um pedaço da música. " _The most beautiful, yeah, the most beautiful thing. ’Cause anything else can't compare, must be the blood that's running through your blue veins"_  ela lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador e ele retribuiu antes de olhar para baixo novamente. Sua voz era realmente muito bonita, pena que ele parecia mais estar passando por uma sessão de tortura do que cantando. A música finalmente terminou e ela aplaudiu animada. 

"Você foi ótimo!"

"Eu também gostei. " Lauren concordou.

"Não te via tímido desse jeito desde que foi falar com a senhorita Richardson depois de perder a virgindade, Larkin." quis socar o amigo.

"Quem é essa?" perguntou a tenente curiosa, pegando o celular e desligando o gravador.

"Ninguém." respondeu rápido demais e ela o olhou confusa "Nossa professora do primeiro ano."

"Por que você..."

"Você dormiu com a sua professora?!" a doutora exclamou boquiaberta.

"Sim e ficou bem desse jeito quando teve que encará-la na segunda feira." Hunter riu.

"Isso é tipo a fantasia de todo adolescente pervertido. Parabéns, Larkin." 

"Parabéns pelo quê?" perguntou à amiga um pouco exaltada "A professora dele é uma pedófila." 

"Não seja puritana, Charlotte ."

"Quero ver na hora que uma mulher adulta quiser dormir com o seu filho adolescente." cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

"Vamos mudar de assunto." Steve percebeu que ela não estava gostando muito daquilo. Cantaram os parabéns ao redor de um pequeno bolo, que as duas devoraram, e os presentes foram entregues. Os pombinhos lhe deram três cartões, um para cada um deles e um pelos filhos, que continham cartões presentes. A mulher agradeceu sorridente já que precisava comprar roupas novas. O namorado lhe entregou uma caixa misteriosa que continha uma pulseira e ao perceber o significado dela o sorriso em seu rosto só aumentou.

"Você vai dormir ou vai ficar se contorcendo feito uma minhoca?" perguntou de olhos fechados.

"Oh, me desculpe, não sabia que estava incomodando. Talvez seja melhor eu voltar pra droga da minha casa!" 

"Para." agarrou a cintura dela ao que ela fez menção de se mover "O que foi dessa vez?"

"Não consigo acreditar que você dormiu mesmo com a sua professora. "

"Todo esse alarde por isso?" sorriu "Não precisa ficar com ciúmes dela, Charlie."

"Não estou com ciúmes, estou com nojo. Essa mulher é uma criminosa. "

"Você namorava um cara de quase trinta, que trocou as suas fraldas, antes de fazer quinze anos, Charlotte ."

"Isso era diferente." ele rolou os olhos.

"Ela não era tão velha assim. Agora que paro pra pensar, ela tinha vinte e três anos." 

"Nojento. Você consegue me imaginar dormindo com um garoto de quatorze anos?" o olhou espantada.

"Treze. E não." 

"Tá vendo?" 

"Isso foi há tanto tempo, mais de vinte anos, por que estamos discutindo o assunto mesmo?"

"Não sei, mas você definitivamente precisa me dar o nome dessa mulher pra eu fazer um background check e me certificar que ela não está abusando de ninguém mais."

"Fico todo emocionado vendo você defender a minha inocência assim." puxou seu corpo pra mais perto e ela bufou "Realmente não é mais necessário e, pense só, foi até uma coisa boa." 

"Como?"

"Ganhei mais experiência pra me tornar o cara super foda que sou hoje."

"Você me dá enjôo." 

"Entre outras coisas. Agora vamos dormir, tá bom?" 

"Tá!" se virou para o lado oposto colocando uma das mãos por baixo do travesseiro e fechando os olhos. Sentiu os dedos dele em suas costas nuas. "Pensei que queria dormir?"

"Vamos passar o fim de semana fora?" 

"Tenho que trabalhar." virou-se para ele.

"Quando você tiver folga no fim de semana todo."

"Certo. Boa noite."

"Acho que podemos ficar acordados mais um pouco." 

"Só se você cantar no meu ouvido." 

"Você sabe mesmo como brochar um cara." rolou os olhos.

"Tão fácil assim? Tudo bem, eu escuto no meu celular."

"Você não gravou aquela merda, gravou? "

"Talvez."

"Sua…" jogou o corpo por cima do dela que riu.

**

O sol escaldante quase não a incomodava ao que encarava as nuvens distraída. Há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo? Simplesmente se deitar na grama e encarar as nuvens? Pareciam décadas desde a última vez. Pensou na loucura que tinha virado a própria vida em poucos meses e como, repentinamente, tudo tinha voltado à mais absoluta paz. Ouviu os barulhos ao seu redor, ainda que abafados pela música que tocava nos fones de ouvido, refletindo sobre a significancia daquele dia em sua vida. Vinte e quatro anos. Ainda se sentia com quinze. Gostaria de poder voltar pro colo dos pais e apagar tudo o que lhe foi dito naquele mesmo dia alguns anos atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não era justo consigo mesma não saber da verdade. Riu um pouco com a ironia da coisa. Uma parte dela preferiria ter passado o resto da vida pensando ter sido abandonada pela mãe no nascimento. Saber que ela a queria era infinitamente mais doloroso. Viu o homem se aproximar pelo canto dos olhos antes que este se abaixasse ao lado de sua cabeça. Até usando uma camisa pólo ridícula ele conseguia ficar lindo. Puxou um dos fones de ouvido dela com a mão coberta pela luva. 

"Tem sorte de hoje ser feriado. Caso contrário já teria tomado uma bolada na cara deitada no meio do caminho."

"Me deixa." 

"Eu e seu pai estávamos tendo uma conversa muito interessante sobre você." olhou para o homem que tinha uma expressão desapontada no rosto ao ver o quão ruim a esposa era no jogo.

"Falavam do quê?"

"Um dia eu te conto." sorriu.

"Veio aqui só para fazer charminho então? Vaza." colocou o fone novamente.

"Não seja mal educada." puxou o outro "Vamos jogar uma partida?" 

"Não gosto de golf." 

"Veio pra cá pra ficar deitada na grama?" 

"Sim." 

"Está perdendo seu tempo. Poderia estar se divertindo com a gente." 

"Eu gosto de ficar aqui."

"Então vou te fazer companhia." deitou-se ao lado dela. 

"Não aguenta ficar meia hora longe de mim, hein?" riu ainda encarando a imensidão acima.

"Se quiser eu vou embora." 

"Fica."

"Depois eu é quem não consigo ficar longe, né." 

"Menos comentários inúteis." 

"No que você estava pensando?" entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. 

"Hoje é meu aniversário." 

"Seu aniversário não foi no dia dezessete?" a olhou confuso.

"Esse é o aniversário da Charlotte . A Chelsea nasceu no dia trinta e um."

"E qual das duas está aqui agora?" riu.

"Lógico que sou eu, Charlotte , seu otário. Não estrague o momento."

"Desculpa." beijou a mão dela que parecia tão pequena junto à sua.

"Hoje é o dia em que aquele louco matou a minha… Selena." 

"Sinto muito." 

"Tudo bem. Só me pego imaginando às vezes o que teria acontecido se ela não tivesse morrido." 

"Me sinto assim sobre o meu pai."

"Que belo casal nós dois formamos."

"Pelo menos você tem uma família normal." disse triste.

"Graças à Deus." sorriu pra ele "Ainda há esperança pra você." 

"Pode ser." sentiu seu coração acelerar.

"Sabe que nunca vi um vídeo inteiro dela?"

"Não?"

"Não. Antes da minha mãe me dizer a verdade já conhecia a história por alto, mas nunca tinha prestado atenção. Depois não tive coragem." 

"Nunca visitou seu túmulo?"

"Eu queria, no ano novo, mas não tive coragem."

"Oh, claro! Ela era de Corpus. Se tivesse me lembrado disso antes teria te levado."

"Sabia disso antes de eu te contar sobre ela?"

"Claro que sabia. Sou mais velho que você, esqueceu? Houston não é uma região extremamente grande e não tinha muitas bandas que prestavam naquela época. Não vou dizer que reconheceria uma música, mas definitivamente já tinha ouvido falar." 

"Loucura pensar que vocês podem ter se cruzado na rua sem nem saber."

"Se soubesse poderia ter dito à ela ‘Hey, em alguns anos eu e a sua filha vamos estar fazendo coisas muito profanas lá na minha casa’." 

"Você é tão idiota!" empurrou seu ombro.

"Já pensou em tentar em contato com os seus parentes biológicos?" 

"Não. E, sinceramente, não quero."

"Por quê?" 

"Se eles me descartaram tão rápido quando eu era criança o que te faz pensar que vão me querer agora?" 

"As pessoas mudam." ela deu de ombros "É algo a se pensar." 

"Não é uma puta ironia do destino nos juntar?"

"Talvez. Talvez tinha que acontecer."

"É." concordou sorrindo "Talvez você seja o homem que eu preciso antes de me casar com o meu futuro esposo."

"Muito engraçada você." ouviram Sofia chamá-los e Charlotte finalmente decidiu se levantar do chão. O sorrisinho no rosto do outro estava começando a incomodar.

**

Olhou a data circulada no calendário e sorriu abertamente. Tão perto. Tão maravilhosamente perto. Só de pensar naquilo uma sensação de excitação tomava conta do próprio corpo. Precisava aprender a se controlar, estava muito indisciplinado nos últimos tempos e aquilo não era nem um pouco bom para seus planos. Olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho observando os cabelos um tanto quanto diferentes. Era estranho se ver assim novamente, mas aquele cabelo também o fazia se sentir um pouco mais poderoso e confiante. Dedos gordos apalparam seu peito ao que foi abraçado por trás. Rolou os olhos rapidamente antes de sorrir.

**

_Desceu as escadas do apartamento estranhando o silêncio no local. Havia se deparado com uma cama vazia ao acordar. Não havia bilhete. O chuveiro não estava ligado. Simplesmente não era normal para o homem deixá-la sozinha daquele jeito. Procurou no escritório, nas salas, retornou aos quartos e nada dele. Estava quase desistindo quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si mesma. Sentiu o corpo congelar ao ver o homem que estava ali, sentado numa cadeira de rodas a encarando com o semblante mais cheio de ódio que já tinha visto. Deu alguns passos para atrás, vendo a cadeira se mover e o corpo entrou em choque com outro. Virou-se vendo que o homem na cadeira havia sumido e agora estava atrás dela. Seus olhos quase verdes que um dia lhe passaram calma e sinceridade agora estavam cheios de algo que não conhecia, mas certamente temia. Jogou o corpo dela no chão, colocando um travesseiro em frente ao rosto da mulher que se debatia descontroladamente e suas mãos agora livres tateavam o torso dela. Gritava várias vezes seguidas, sem que ninguém ouvisse ou viesse ajudá-la. Implorava que o dono da casa voltasse, mas tudo o que tinha em resposta era aquela maldita dor e a sensação de queimação. O barulho molhado só piorava a situação. Sentiu os braços serem agarrados e gritou mais uma vez._

"Charlotte !" abriu os olhos encarando o rosto preocupado de Steve à sua frente "Tá tudo bem?" o abraçou com força, deixando que as lágrimas continuassem a jorrar. Seu corpo tremia violentamente, as malditas imagens não saíam da mente e ela sentia o ar ficar mais e mais escasso. Estava tendo um ataque. "Hey" a voz dele a trouxe de volta pra realidade ", tá tudo bem. Respira fundo." respirou fundo e ela repetiu "Isso. Quer que eu vá buscar uma água pra você?"

"Não! Não me deixe sozinha!" se agarrou ao braço dele.

"Tudo bem. Sem água. Vou ficar bem aqui, quietinho." passou a mão pelo cabelo dela até que se acalmasse "Melhor?"

"Sim. Obrigada."

"Teve um pesadelo?" assentiu com a cabeça "Sobre aquele dia?" 

"Não." eles não tinham entrado em detalhes sobre aquele maldito dia ainda, mas ela sabia que o homem havia sido assombrado por pesadelos durante seus dias na prisão

"Então?" começou a chorar de novo "Você tá me deixando preocupado, Charlie."

"Eu não sei se devo te contar."

"Vai ser melhor se tirar isso do peito, não acha?"

"Certo." limpou as lágrimas dos olhos "E-eu estava aqui na sua casa. Acordei e você não estava do meu lado na cama." respirou fundo "Saí do quarto pra te procurar, não te encontrei em lugar algum e, quando eu estava desistindo, vi ele no corredor."

" _Ele_?"

"A-Aaron." De onde conhecia aquele nome mesmo? "O cara que me drogou e…" abaixou os olhos com vergonha "Ele estava numa cadeira de rodas. De repente, ele se levantou e…" sentiu uma lágrima cair dos olhos.

"Ele não pode mais te machucar, Charlie." lhe abraçou apertado beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"E-eu sei." se separou dele" Este que é o problema." 

"Como assim?" 

"Isso vai me fazer parecer a pior pessoa do mundo." colocou uma mão no rosto.

"Você está me assustando." 

"O sistema judiciário do país nem sempre dá prioridade a casos ‘menos significantes’ como lesão corporal, fraude ou estupro. A coisa só piora nesses estados em que a maioria é caipira e guarda bandeiras da confederação como se fossem feitas de ouro." suspirou "Depois do que aconteceu, se passaram quase cinco anos até o julgamento. A promotora me avisou que os juris do condado nem sempre eram justos com vítimas de abuso sexual, fora o fato de que são muito machistas, e que eu não deveria esperar um resultado positivo logo de cara. Mesmo com o DNA, as testemunhas e o depoimento inicial dele à polícia; o juiz poderia proibir o uso do que ele disse ao ser preso no tribunal e seria, basicamente, a minha palavra contra a dele." mordeu o lábio inferior "Foi exatamente isso que o juiz fez. Não deixou que o depoimento dele, no qual ele negava ter encostado em mim, fosse usado e o advogado de defesa questionou a minha virgindade e honestidade. Não o culpo, é o trabalho dele, mas assim que ele começou a me acusar e fazer perguntas que eu não sabia responder eu pude ver na cara dos jurados que aquilo ia dar em merda." 

"Você quer dizer que…?"

"Ele foi inocentado. E como tinha passado todo aquele tempo preso não teve nem que fazer o serviço comunitário que seria necessário por ter embriagado uma menor." franziu o cenho "Ver aquele sorriso convencido na cara dele me encheu de ódio. Eu queria matá-lo. Porém sabia que a morte seria simples demais. Rápida demais."

"Charlotte …"

"Entrei em contato com algumas… pessoas que conhecia e expliquei a situação. Disse que precisava que um corretivo fosse aplicado nele." não conseguia encarar o homem "Eles não queriam me cobrar, mas eu insisti. Entraram em contato com um pessoal do Michigan, onde os pais dele moravam e pra onde ele fugiu, e depois eu recebi a ligação me avisando de que tudo estava certo. Ele nunca mais iria fazer com outra pessoa o que fez comigo e com só Deus sabe quantas outras meninas." olhou pra ele que a encarava boquiaberto "Já me odeia?" 

"Não. Claro que não. Eu só… não sei o que te dizer."

"Não quero que me diga nada. Sei que o que fiz foi errado, injusto e o caralho a quatro, mas eu não podia simplesmente deixar que ele saísse impune de novo."

"Justiça com as próprias mãos não é exatamente meu lema, mas não te culpo. Deus sabe que se esse merda ainda estivesse por aqui eu mesmo iria fazer algo parecido." a abraçou "O que foi feito está feito. Estava escrito no destino dele passar por isso. Quem sabe assim ele não possa se redimir?"

"Que tipo de casal disfuncional nós somos? Eu acabei de te dizer que aleijei uma pessoa e você simplesmente concordou e já tá disposto a esquecer?" 

"Eu também já me senti assim. Quando aconteceu aquela atrocidade com a Casey." suspirou triste e ela pôde ver uma sombra sobre seus olhos "Tenho certeza que se soubesse quem fez aquilo, faria algo muito pior do que você fez." 

"Que rumo nós dois vamos tomar desse jeito, hein?"

"Não quero nem ver quando mexerem com os nossos filhos." as palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse se controlar.

"Coitados." sorriu pra ele tentando amenizar seu desconforto.

 


	31. Finale

Haviam se passado algumas semanas depois do pesadelo. Charlotte tinha voltado a conversar com uma das conselheiras do Roxcy Bolton Rape Treatment Center e a utilizar sua hotline quando sentia que iria entrar em crise. Karen tinha explicado que era perfeitamente normal começar a se sentir do jeito que a tenente estava sentindo anos depois do ocorrido. Ela obviamente não sabia que havia um sentimento de culpa misturado ao medo e às lembranças ruins. Nem iria saber. O fim de semana em que ela não trabalharia havia, finalmente, chegado e Larkin iria levá-la quase que literalmente pro meio do nada num iate. Não tinha muita certeza de como aquilo funcionaria, mas estava animada. Só não podia pensar em filmes sobre tragédias navais ou toda a sua animação iria embora. Jogou os biquínis na mala animada com a proximidade do verão, não que a chegada da estação determinasse se ela vestiria ou não aquilo, e tentou pensar se havia esquecido algo. Revirou a mala algumas vezes até perceber que não. A campainha tocou e franziu o cenho, não estava esperando ninguém. Abriu a porta se deparando com um urso quase de seu tamanho e escondido atrás deste estava o homem com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

"Por que não abriu a porta e entrou?" deixou que ele entrasse.

"Queria fazer uma surpresa."

"Pra mim?" pegou o urso percebendo que ele era um pouco mais pesado do que havia inicialmente calculado.

"Sim. Já que não me deixa te comprar flores, vai um urso mesmo."

"Ai que lindo." abraçou o bicho "Obrigada." foi até o quarto, quase arrastando-o, e o colocou sobre a cama "Vou adorar dormir abraçada com ele."

"É um objeto de decoração, não substitui pessoas reais." 

"Tá com ciúme do urso que você mesmo me deu, Steve?" sorriu.

"Não, mas também não quero que ele tome meu lugar."

"Pode deixar que só vou dormir com ele quando você estiver viajando." o abraçou pela cintura.

"Ou quando você tiver de TPM."

"Muito engraçado." ficou na ponta dos pés e mordeu a bochecha dele.

"Canibal." massageou o próprio rosto antes de se mover com a mulher ainda grudada em si até a cama "Já arrumou sua mala?"

"Sim, chefe."

"Ótimo. Agora vamos lá em cima pra você me ajudar a arrumar a minha." 

"Está pensando que eu sou sua mãe, Larkin?" arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"Graças à Deus não. Imagina só fazer as coisas que eu faço com a minha mãe? É, no mínimo, nojento." 

Arrumar a mala do homem teria sido mais rápido se ele não ficasse a importunando com palavras desnecessárias e completamente inapropriadas.Charlotte estava quase socando o rosto dele tamanho era o medo que tinha de Martha entrar no quarto e presenciar uma cena não muito agradável. Eles entraram no carro e foram em direção ao lugar em que o barco estava ancorado. A viagem em si demorou cerca de quarenta minutos. Ela passou cada um desses aproveitando o vento que batia em seus cabelos por causa do conversível e tirando fotos no caminho, atrapalhando o motorista que tentava fazer com que se sentasse. Dessa vez ela prestou mais atenção aos detalhes do iate quando finalmente chegaram nele. O barco parecia muito maior do que se lembrava, subiu à bordo de olho na piscina de tamanho mediano, mal podia esperar para entrar nesta, desceu as escadas que levavam aos cômodos e ficou realmente impressionada. Já estivera em barcos de menor porte antes, mas este era tão refinado quanto o apartamento do homem. O teto um pouco baixo era decorado com um painel de madeira com desenhos de formas aleatórias e lâmpadas estavam estrategicamente posicionadas sobre este, o primeiro cômodo à vista era uma espécie de sala de estar conjugada ao bar. Os móveis pareciam pesados e caros. Provavelmente estava certa sobre ambos. O carpete claro estava impecavelmente limpo. Ele a puxou em direção ao quarto, previsível só pra variar, e os olhos castanhos puderam ver uma pequena sala de jantar e cozinha antes de entrar no cômodo. Uma cama king size estava reclinada sobre um painel almofadado, um divã escuro próximo à um pequeno sofá branco e ela pôde ver brevemente o banheiro pela abertura da porta. Ignorou as palavras dele em seu ouvido ao que lhe explicava que o quarto era à prova de sons. A iluminação no teto era bem interessante e no geral o cômodo era decorado em tons escuros. Graças à adorada mãe natureza, escolher um biquíni não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo para a tenente. Tinha, por sorte, encontrado uma loja online que parecia ter inventado o traje de banho ideal para seu corpo estranho, colocou o traje sorrindo ao ver o próprio reflexo. Nunca saberia agradecer os pais pelo presente maravilhoso que ganhou naquele aniversário, sua barriga e a perna pareciam novas em folha depois do tratamento à laser. Colocou um vestido por cima do biquíni após passar o protetor solar, subindo as escadas e encontrando o homem no celular, pra variar um pouco. Sentou-se sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras tirando o vestido e aproveitando o calor do sol sobre si. Deveria ter se lembrado de trazer um bronzeador, mas era tarde demais. Virou-se de bruços ao que o sol começou a incomodar o rosto desprotegido por um par de óculos. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado ali, curtindo o sol e o barulho das ondas, mas praticamente pulou ao sentir um dedo frio no meio de suas costas. 

"Maluco!" acusou o homem que ria se sentando em frente à ele. 

"Estava dormindo?" os olhos dele foram automaticamente para os seios dela.

"Não." estalou os dedos na frente do rosto dele "Meu rosto está aqui em cima."

"Legal." disse antes de voltar a encarar a outra parte de seu corpo.

"Você é muito pervertido, Larkin."

"Já deveria ter se acostumado, mas falando em perversão acho que hoje seria um ótimo dia para você me mostrar alguns dos seus movimentos de flyer, hein?" mexeu as sobrancelhas para cima e pra baixo.

"Depois de tudo ainda não está satisfeito com essa fantasia? Acho que ela já deu hein." 

"Oh, claro que não, você não tem a mínima ideia do que eu planejo pra você e toda a sua flexibilidade." afastou os joelhos dela se encaixando entre os mesmos.

"Está tentando me seduzir?" 

"Não é como se eu precisasse." sorriu de lado.

"Convencido." beijou os lábios dele "Por que não vai trocar de roupa pra gente pular no mar?" 

"Com uma piscina aos nossos pés?"

"Eu sei uns saltos interessantes."

"Me convenceu." se levantou "Já volto." 

"O que é isso?" observou o objeto que ele tinha em mãos. O homem estava sem camisa e vestia um calção vermelho, ela tirou os olhos dele e continuou fitando o objeto.

"Isto é uma câmera à prova d’água, minha querida."

"Ai que ótimo, vamos logo então que quero tirar fotos." 

"Primeiro vamos tirar uma antes que a água faça nós dois parecermos pintos molhados."

"Larkin!"

"Vem cá." puxou-a pelos ombros "Sorria." um ‘click’ pôde ser ouvido e ele virou a câmera observando a foto "Até que eu sou bonito."

"Deixa eu ver." pegou a câmera da mão dele "Não, tira outra. Deixa eu subir na espreguiçadeira porque ficou parecendo que tenho nanismo." 

"Mas você..."

"Acho melhor pensar bem antes de fazer um comentário idiota." 

"Certo, suba nessa merda." a abraçou pela cintura sorrindo e tirando outra foto "Também gostei dessa. Como é que eu consigo sair bem em todas as fotos?"

"Por que não contrata um laboratório pra te clonar? Assim você vai poder transar com uma cópia sua e observar a sua própria beleza o dia inteiro." rolou os olhos observando a foto "Gostei. Vamos tirar mais!"

"Se eu soubesse que iria ficar so tirando..." puxou o homem pelo ombro o beijando e posicionou a câmera tirando uma foto.

"Ficou boa." olhou a foto depois de se separar dele.

"Vamos tirar fotos na água agora depois a gente tira mais outras." 

"Okay, quem vai pular primeiro?" estavam na beirada do barco.

"Os dois juntos?" 

"Certo."

"Me dá sua mão."

"Tá com medo de afogar, Larkin?" 

"Foda-se então."

"Não, besta, me dá aqui essa sua mãozona." 

"Sabe o que dizem sobre homens de mãos grandes né?" 

"São insuportáveis e convencidos? Se sim, estão completamente certos." 

"No três. Um, dois,"

"Três!" não havia sensação mais gostosa que a água envolvendo o corpo num primeiro mergulho. A temperatura desta era praticamente perfeita e Charlotte emergiu completamente sorridente. Ouviu um barulho familiar e ficou séria ao perceber que o homem havia tirado uma foto sua.

"Não faça essa cara." apertou o queixo dela "Agora suba e me mostre os saltos."

"E você vai ficar aqui embaixo fotografando tudo?"

"É meu trabalho capturar esta experiência de todos os ângulos possíveis."

"Porque te convém." se moveu até as escadas, escalando estas e mostrando o dedo ao perceber que ele tirava fotos nada convencionais de sua bunda.

"Pode pular!" gritou e ela fez um sinal de positivo com a mão antes de dar um salto mortal "Maravilhoso!" 

"Sabe o que você está parecendo?" colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

"O quê?" selou os lábios nos dela.

"Aqueles ‘fotógrafos’ dos anos sessenta de Hollywood que seduziam adolescentes só para tirarem fotos pornográficas delas e se masturbarem olhando-as depois." 

"Bem," seu braço a apertou contra si "você não é adolescente." beijou seu pescoço "Ainda não chegamos às fotos sensuais." voltou a encarar o rosto dela "E eu com certeza vou utilizar o meu tempo mais tarde de uma forma mais proveitosa que me masturbando."

"Ah é?" 

"Sim." piscou.

"Isso é o que você pensa!" jogou água na cara dele, nadando até as escadas e subindo estas o mais rápido possível.

"Vai se arrepender disso."

"Obrigada." sorriu para o pobre empregado que tentava se concentrar em colocar o prato na mesa sem encarar os seios da mulher ainda de biquíni.

"Então." Steve disse acompanhando o caminho que o homem fez até que ele sumisse de vista.

"Então o quê?"

"Oi?" perguntou confuso.

"Você que disse ‘então’ primeiro."

"Eu disse?"

"Sim."

"Nem tinha prestado atenção." 

"Já está ficando caduco hein velhinho." riu colocando um pedaço do ravioli na boca.

"Isso, provoque mesmo. Vamos ver se continuará tão atrevida mais tarde." 

"O que vai fazer mais tarde?" sorriu colocando um dos pés sobre a coxa dele e se aproximando de sua virilha.

"Charlotte …"

"Não respondeu a pergunta." o pé dela agora massageava o membro dele que apertou a beirada da mesa respirando fundo.

"Já sabe o que eu vou fazer."

"Vai me fazer gemer assim?" colocou o garfo no prato e gemeu fechando os olhos " _’Oh, sim, senhor Larkin. Não pare.’"_  


"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" estava se controlando para não jogar tudo o que estava na mesa no chão e prensar o corpo dela ali logo em seguida.

"Não gostou?" abriu os olhos sorrindo.

"Coma a sua comida."

"Só se você me disser se gostou ou não." insistiu "Se bem que eu posso perceber claramente que pelo menos uma parte de você ficou feliz com isso." pressionou o pé contra a ereção em formação.

"Coma." socou a mesa "Vai precisar dessa droga de energia."

"Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir." sorriu se levantando.

"O quê?"

"Quero me sentar com você." pegou o próprio prato, colocando-o na frente do homem e se sentando em seu colo.

"Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Comendo? Porque você falou que eu ia precisar da minha energia." 

"Não torne as coisas mais difíceis pra mim." segurou o quadril dela ao que esta fez menção de se mexer.

"Eu tô quietinha."

"Porra, Charlie."

"Só mais tarde, senhor Larkin. Mais tarde." beijou o rosto dele se concentrando na comida. Encarou a mulher à sua frente tentando se controlar. Sabia que conseguiria se não prestasse atenção nela ou simplesmente fingisse que ela não estava ali, mas era um pouco difícil quando podia sentir a pressão feita pelo traseiro dela em seu membro. Maldita. Não conseguiu comer tudo, diferente da outra que ainda pediu uma sobremesa e agora ele encarava aquela maldita mancha de chocolate no canto dos lábios dela que ainda se mantinha sentada sobre seu colo. "Você tá com uma" passou o dedão sobre a mancha e sentiu o próprio membro pulsar quando ela o chupou até que estivesse limpo

"Obrigada, senhor Larkin."

"Acabou a palhaçada." levantou-se trancando a porta que dava acesso ao cômodo e virou-se pra ela que sorria "Pare de sorrir."

"Por que, se estou feliz?"

"Está feliz, não está?" puxou seu braço com força jogando a porcaria da taça e a colher que estavam sobre a mesa no chão. Prensou o corpo dela sobre a superfície abaixando bruscamente a parte de baixo do biquíni. "Vamos ver se isso te faz feliz." colocou a mão sobre a intimidade dela percebendo que a mulher estava mais que excitada "Estava gostando de me provocar não estava, sua safada?" deu um tapa forte na bunda dela antes de abaixar o calção que vestia e penetrá-la com força. Ouviu a risada rouca saindo do corpo abaixo do seu e puxou os cabelos dela. "Está gostando?" estocou fazendo com que a mesa se movesse um pouco.

"Sim, senhor Larkin."

"Filha da mãe." moveu-se com mais pressa, colocando mais força a cada minuto e ouvindo os gemidos dela embaixo de si.

"Mais rápido!"

"Se eu for mais rápido vou te machucar."

"Eu quero que machuque." sentiu o pênis se mover repentinamente ao ouvir aquilo. Segurou o ombro dela movimentando-se ainda mais rápido e ouvindo o barulho dos atritos entre a pele dele com a dela e da dela com a mesa. Charlotte começou a gritar em alto e bom som ao que o orgasmo tomava conta de si e o mesmo aconteceu com ele que a apertou ainda mais contra si ao que gozava. 

"Os empregados com certeza ouviram isso." 

"Me lembre de te provocar mais vezes, quem sabe em público." 

"Quem sabe da próxima vez eu não faço isso no meio de um restaurante enquanto todos olham e ouvem você gritar por mim? "

"Talvez eu até goste disso." sorriu beijando os lábios dele.

"Está se tornando pior a cada dia."

"Aprendi com o melhor." puxou a calcinha para cima sem se preocupar em se limpar.

"Não deveria ter me obrigado a fazer isso," observou uma marca vermelha no baixo ventre dela "vai ficar reclamando de dor a noite toda agora."

"Pensei que me provocaria mais dor durante a noite." virou a cabeça para um lado o observando curiosa.

"Para com isso. Nós literalmente mal acabamos e eu já estou me sentindo ficar duro novamente."

"Talvez possamos começar mais cedo." sorriu maliciosa colocando as mãos na coxa dele.

"Você vai me matar." passou a mão pela testa.

"Não seria uma forma maravilhosa de morrer?" 

"Merda." agarrou o braço dela tirando-a de cima de si "Vamos pro quarto antes que…" respirou fundo "Vamos pro quarto." 

"Sim, senhor Larkin." 

"Não fala assim." ele ignorou a bagunça que havia ficado na sala de jantar e a empurrou na direção do quarto.

"Assim como?" virou-se dando passos para trás.

"Você sabe como."

"Assim?" pulou sobre o corpo dele envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas. Surpreso, ele deu um passo para o lado tentando recuperar o equilíbrio antes de segurar as coxas dela. "Sim, senhor Larkin." a voz dela era uma mistura de gemido e sussurro.

"O que eu fiz pra merecer você, hein?" mordeu o pescoço dela fechando a porta do quarto e trancando.

"Não sei." desceu pelo corpo dele lentamente e colocou os pés no chão "O que quer que eu faça?"

"Como assim?"

"Sou sua. Pode me dizer o que fazer."

"Pare de usar esse tom de voz, está me enlouquecendo."

"Desculpe, senhor Larkin." mordeu o lábio fingindo estar triste.

"Ajoelhe." obedeceu prontamente "Está louquinha pra me satisfazer não é?" 

"Sempre." seus olhos atentos observaram o homem ao que este tirou a pouca roupa que vestia e começou a acariciar o próprio membro. Alternava entre olhar para o rosto dele e o que estava à sua frente. Sentia a calcinha ficar molhada ainda mais a cada segundo.

"Abra a boca." abriu esperando que ele se colocasse ali e fechou os olhos. Os abriu após alguns minutos sem nenhuma atitude da parte dele. "É isso que você quer?" bateu o membro na bochecha dela algumas vezes e ela concordou "Ainda não." Charlotte franziu a sobrancelha e ele riu "Coloque as mãos atrás do corpo." pegou algumas cordas que ela nem sabia estarem na mala "Entrelace os dedos de uma nos da outra. Isso. Agora eu vou te amarrar de um jeito diferente." juntou os cotovelos dela, começando a enrolar a corda ali. Ao chegar nas mãos dela, afastou seus joelhos, passando a corda por entre suas pernas e ela gemeu ao sentir o contato desta com sua intimidade. Passou a mesma por trás do pescoço dela, antes de contornar seus seios com a corda que parecia infinita e amarrá-la atrás do corpo dela num lugar onde a mulher não viu. A tenente moveu-se momentaneamente, sentindo a corda roçar contra o clitóris e gemeu. Ouviu a risada dele e voltou sua atenção para o homem.

"Abra novamente." ela obedeceu "Relaxe e me deixe ir até o final, nós dois sabemos que você aguenta." colocou a mão no topo da cabeça dela, agarrando os fios praticamente secos e movendo os quadris para a frente. Gemeu ao chegar ao fim, movendo um pouco o braço da mulher estimulando-a e sentiu as vibrações da garganta dela ao redor de si. "Caralho." disse entre os dentes antes de começar a se mover com força contra ela que mantinha seus olhos grudados no homem. Charlotte sentia que naqueles poucos minutos de atrito, o homem já tinha arrancado boa parte dos fios em sua cabeça. A mão dele foi pra um dos mamilos, acariciando levemente e aquelas malditas amarras só pioravam ainda mais sua situação. Sentiu o gosto do pré-gozo dele, colocou mais pressão ao redor de seu membro e moveu a língua rápido. Larkin sentia os olhos girarem dentro da própria cabeça e sabia que estava bem perto de se derramar na boca dela. Afastou a mulher dele, saindo de dentro dela e puxando seu queixo para baixo. Sentiu o jato antes que este aparecesse. Caiu dentro da boca dela, em seu queixo e até um pouco no colo dela. Quando parou de gemer a encontrou na mesma posição anterior e sorriu. Aquela era uma imagem que queria ter consigo pra sempre. Lançou um olhar ameaçador pra ela, que continuou imóvel, pegando a câmera e tirando uma foto e jogou a máquina em algum canto dali.

"Olha só pra você." espalhou o líquido em seu queixo com os dedos pela bochecha "Amarrada e toda suja com a minha porra." passou a mão pelo cabelo dela "Fecha a boca e engole." ela o fez sorrindo logo em seguida "Gosta disso, não gosta?" assentiu "Eu sei. Levanta." puxou o braço dela a auxiliando "Agora," aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela " _I wanna fuck you like an animal_. O que acha da ideia?" mordeu a orelha dela vendo que se arrepiou "Responda."

"Sim, por favor, senhor." 

"Ótimo." empurrou o corpo dela sobre a cama e caminhou até uma caixa de som. Conectou o próprio celular à esta, pegando uma das gravatas que estavam sobre o sofá e voltando pra perto da mulher. Puxou as pernas dela para que ficasse mais próxima da beirada da cama, abrindo-as o quanto pôde sem machucá-la. Charlotte suspirou quando a corda fez um pouco mais de pressão sobre seu clitóris e ele a vendou usando a gravata. "Já volto." sussurrou e ela ouviu a porta abrir e fechar. 

O barulho da porta indicava que ele havia voltado, escutou um ruído não identificado e logo uma música familiar começou a tocar. Encaixou-se entre as pernas dela mais uma vez, beijando seus lábios e Charlotte podia sentir o calor de seu membro encostado numa das coxas. Os braços dela já estavam começando a doer de uma forma perturbadora. Os lábios dele foram em seguida para sua clavícula e a respiração dela se tornava mais e mais ofegante a cada minuto. Quando atingiu os mamilos, a outra finalmente conseguiu distinguir o barulho desconhecido. Era o tinido de algo batendo no vidro. Chupou o mamilo dela com força, causando os gemidos a se elevarem e o corpo dela se curvou com mais vigor na direção do seu. A boca quente do homem foi substituída por uma pedra de gelo e um gritinho um pouco histérico saiu da garganta dela. Sua boca desceu pelo corpo dela, e o gelo que se derretia aos poucos acompanhou a trilha feita por esta. Afastou a corda, podendo ver que vestígios do que eles tinham feito na sala de jantar ainda cobriam a intimidade dela. A lambeu levemente antes de morder a virilha com força. As unhas da tenente começaram a ferir as mãos entrelaçadas, mas ela pouco se importava. Ouviu o barulho do copo mais uma vez e suspirou ansiosa. Steve rolou uma outra pedra pela boca por alguns instantes antes de pegá-la e a pressionar contra o clitóris dela. Aquela maldita sensação de estar caindo de um abismo voltou ao corpo da mulher que mexeu os quadris desesperadamente. Ao que a língua gelada dele entrou em sua intimidade quase fervendo, sentiu o orgasmo se aproximar e seus gritos já estavam um tanto quanto roucos. Ele se pôs de pé na beirada da cama, arrastando as pernas dela e colocando seus pés ao redor do pescoço antes de entrar nela com força. Charlotte já não tinha mais forças para gritar decentemente, seus gemidos substituíram os gritos e o homem se moveu mais rápido. Prestar atenção na letra da música só piorava tudo, somando aquilo à força com que ele estocava, a sensação dos cabelos macios próximos aos pés dela e o gelo que ainda estava pressionado contra um de seus mamilos ela simplesmente não aguentou. Deixou que o corpo se entregasse ao clímax e em alguns instantes sentiu ele aumentar a velocidade antes que o mesmo acontecesse com seu corpo. Mantiveram os corpos conectados por mais alguns minutos antes de ele se afastar, vendo a trilha que o líquido fez do corpo da mulher até o seu até ser quebrada. Desfez os nós que a prendiam, jogando a corda no chão e tirando a gravata. Sorriu fraca pra ele que beijou seus lábios levemente antes de a empurrar na direção do travesseiro. Levantou seu corpo com cuidado, colocando-o por baixo dos lençóis antes de se deitar ao lado dela. 

"Steve." disse quase sem voz.

"Shh. Dorme." colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela desligando a caixa de som com um dos controles e apagando as luzes em seguida. 

Stephen abriu os olhos encarando o quarto escuro sentindo que algo estava errado. Virou-se na direção em que o corpo da mulher estava quando finalmente conseguiu dormir encontrando um espaço vazio e frio ao seu lado. Franziu o cenho, colocando as pernas para fora da cama e acendendo a luz do abajur. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, o que significava que ela não estava ali. Vestiu suas boxers, passando a mão pelos cabelos e saindo do quarto. Procurou na sala de estar, na de jantar que havia sido arrumada e, finalmente, a encontrou na cozinha. Suas pernas balançavam, estava sentada sobre o balcão alto perto da pia mexendo no celular distraída. Correção: sentada sobre o balcão, vestindo uma camisa dele, sem sutiã, comendo morangos e mexendo no celular. Sentiu a excitação retornar ao corpo e se perguntou o porquê de ser assim, só era daquele jeito com ela. Deu um passo em sua direção e ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo.

"Hey." mordeu o morango e ele acompanhou a trilha que o caldo da fruta fez sobre o queixo dela.

"Ficou com fome?" o relógio na parede marcava as quatro da manhã.

"Sim. Pelo visto comi pouca comida pra muita energia gasta." deu aquela maldita risadinha que ele adorava.

"Como estão os morangos?" 

"Bons." o olhou confusa "Melhor que nada."

"Oh, tenente." se encaixou entre as pernas dela.

"O quê?" as mãos dele em seus quadris os aproximaram mais uns dos outros e ela sentiu o calor voltar para o sul de seu corpo "Já quer repetir a dose?" 

"Eu tinha a intenção de te deixar em paz por mais algumas horas, mas te ver assim usando a minha roupa e comendo essas porcarias de morangos com uma expressão tão…"

"E sem calcinha." 

"E sem…?" respirou fundo "Por que me tortura assim?" 

"Talvez eu goste do resultado." encostou os lábios nos dele que suspirou antes de beijá-la e sentir o gosto do morango em sua língua. Suas mãos levantaram a blusa até a cintura, apertando as nádegas dela com força e pressionando a pélvis dela contra sua barriga. Pegou um dos morangos com a mão direita, abrindo as pernas dela um pouco mais e separou os lábios. 

"Gosta disso?" mordeu um pedaço do morango e ela sorriu concordando "Vamos ver o que é melhor, morango com ou sem Charlotte ." levou a fruta até a entrada dela, arrastando-a lentamente e ouvindo o suspiro fraco da parte da outra. Colocou-a em frente ao rosto dos dois, observando o líquido que agora a cobria e em seguida mordeu um pedaço da mesma gemendo. A mulher gemeu inconscientemente junto com ele. "Acho que ficou melhor com. Vamos ver o que você acha." repetiu o movimento anterior sobre a entrada dela e levou o morango à sua boca vendo uma expressão de prazer em seu rosto ao que ela o mordeu "Queria ver você fazer essa cara mais vezes." 

"Sabe o que fazer pra isso acontecer, velhinho." puxou a cintura dele pra frente.

"Vou te mostrar o velho agora." 

Charlotte tentava conter o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto ao que ela leu as páginas que davam início ao relacionamento de Griet com Vermeer. Ainda que não tivesse sido especificado, sabia que aquilo iria dar em romance no fim das contas e iniciou o próximo capítulo animada. O sol escaldante lhe trazia conforto, dessa vez usava óculos escuros e tinha aplicado um pouco do bronzeador desnecessário. Estava quase no fim do capítulo, quando ouviu um barulho e, no próximo minuto, sentiu uma onda de água molhar não só o próprio corpo, mas também o livro que lia. Tirou os óculos, olhando completamente furiosa para a pessoa que agora ria dentro da piscina. Calmamente, colocou o livro destruído sobre a espreguiçadeira e tirou os chinelos pulando dentro da água. Steve tentava se esquivar ao que ela movia em sua direção empurrando sua cabeça para baixo. 

"Eu vou acabar com a sua raça!"

"É só um livro, eu compro outro. Não precisa tentar me matar por isso." 

"Estava quase chegando na parte mais interessante da história e você faz isso?" colocou o máximo de força que conseguiu sobre os braços que o empurravam pelos ombros.

"Sou bem mais interessante do que aquele livro idiota."

"Nos seus sonhos! " se afastou dele nadando na direção oposta. 

"Volta aqui." grudou seu corpo no dela beijando seu rosto por trás "Me perdoa, eu não quis fazer isso."

"Mentiroso. Pulou na água de propósito." 

"Okay, talvez eu quis, mas só um pouco. Não fica brava comigo." virou-a de frente para si "Eu preciso que você fique bem feliz esse fim de semana."

"Por quê?" se sentou na beirada da piscina. 

"Bem…" havia chegado a hora.  _’Você consegue, Steve. É um homem ou um saco de batatas? Vamos, fale.’_  ele passou a mão pela nuca, nervoso.

"O que você fez de errado?"

"Nada."

"Então por que está tão nervoso?" ele se encaixou entre as pernas dela.

"Porque eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta." colocou uma mão no bolso.

"Tá, faça." 

"Vocêquersecasarcomigo?" 

"Oi?" 

"Você… você quer se casar comigo?" olhou dentro dos olhos dela. 

"Está fazendo isso por causa do que minha avó e a Lauren disseram? Porque realmente não precisa." sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento e a maneira que ele lhe encarava só piorava tudo.

"Não." pegou sua mão esquerda "Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero. Eu te… você sabe que eu gosto muito de você. Não sei nem a palavra certa pra descrever o que eu sinto, não sou muito bom com essas coisas, e eu sei que nós não estamos juntos há muito tempo. Que nós ainda temos muito o que conhecer um do outro, mas não consigo me imaginar num futuro sem você." " _Droga, Charlotte , por que essas lágrimas estão se formando nos seus olhos?"_  ela queria se estapear "Não me importa o que aconteceu no passado, as besteiras que nós dissemos ou fazemos um ao outro. Tudo o que me importa é você. Desde a primeira vez em que ouvi a sua voz me ameaçando eu já sabia que não ia ter paz enquanto não tivesse você pra mim e agora que eu tenho não quero mais te soltar. Eu quero envelhecer ao seu lado, quero ter filhos com você," riu "quero ouvir você brigar comigo por deixar eles fazerem o que quiserem. Quero ficar bravo quando sairmos na rua e pensarem que sou seu pai." ela rolou os olhos "Eu quero você. Pra sempre." 

"E-eu..."

"Não precisa responder ainda." colocou o anel no dedo dela "Serviu." observou curioso "Tive que comprar na sessão infantil." 

"Larkin!" deu um tapa no ombro dele rindo ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por seu rosto.

"Quando você estiver preparada me dê a minha resposta, okay?" 

"Mas..."

"Mas nada. E não chore, tudo o que eu quero é te ver sorrindo." ela já sabia a sua resposta. Os lábios dele impediram que esta fosse ouvida.

**

"E por que eu deveria transferi-la?" o mais velho perguntou.

"Bem, senhor Hartley, sei que estamos no meio de um caso não resolvido, mas eu tenho razões para acreditar que a vida da tenente corre perigo." Anthony respondeu.

"Baseado em quê você me diz isso?"

"Eu tomei a liberdade de fazer uma pasta com todas as informações necessárias para a sua decisão." colocou-a sobre a mesa "Aí dentro o senhor vai encontrar motivos e pessoas que poderiam estar envolvidos em tudo isso."

"Por que tanta preocupação com a tenente?"

"Nos conhecemos desde pequenos, sua família me ajudou em momentos de necessidade e não acho certo que sofram por algo que pode ser evitado."

"Pensarei no que disse, agente. Lerei os arquivos com cautela e tomarei as providências necessárias para punir quem deve ser punido." 

"Muito obrigado. "

"Caso eu emita a transferência, já tem alguma ideia do destino da senhorita Studi?"

"Qualquer lugar num raio de mil quilômetros daqui." sorriu sincero.

**

Olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho esperando que a maquiagem não parecesse exagerada demais. Tinha passado boa parte da noite numa tele-conferência com sua mãe, Lauren e Tiffany. Esperava que o homem não tivesse escutado muito da conversa. Sabia que ele não dormia direito enquanto ela não estivesse dormindo. Olhou a mão esquerda no espelho e engoliu um sorriso. Queria pular, gritar e dançar, mas ainda nem tinha dado a resposta ao outro. Ajeitou o cabelo uma última vez antes de sair do quarto. Ele estava sentado num dos bancos altos lendo o jornal num de seus ternos indecentemente lindos. Quando é que se cansaria de olhar para ele daquele jeito? Não fazia a mínima ideia. A gravata que usava era familiar, lembrou-se de que era a mesma maldita gravata do dia em que se conheceram tantos meses atrás. Parecia uma eternidade. Para o desgosto da tenente, ele havia tirado um pouco mais da barba do que necessário e cortado o cabelo. Ainda assim ficava simplesmente lindo. Ajeitou a blusa, tendo a ligeira impressão que seus peitos haviam aumentado da noite para o dia, e se aproximou dele.

"Até que enfim."

"A culpa é minha que não nasci homem pra poder me arrumar em dez minutos? Se bem que você também demorou uma meia hora."

"Tome o café rápido porque tenho certeza que vamos pegar um trânsito infernal."

"Quem mandou morar no cu do mundo?" 

"Apenas tome seu café, tenente, se não quiser ir trabalhar com mais marcas na bunda." 

"Vou comer uma maçã. É bom que andamos mais rápido."

"Tudo bem." pegou a pasta dobrando o jornal e o colocando sobre a bancada "Vamos então?" 

"Vamos." entrelaçou sua mão na dele e ele riu da expressão em seu rosto.

"Essa é a música* dos meus primos!" aumentou o volume do som do carro enquanto cantava animada. O outro rolou os olhos. "Cara, eles vão ficar famosos." bateu palmas animada

"Com essa música de funeral? Acho pouco provável. Ainda bem que não estava tocando isso quando nós dois nos divertimos dentro do meu carro." trocou a rádio para uma estação local e ela tapou os ouvidos.

"Tira dessa porcaria."

"Talvez você goste mais da rádio mexicana." riu mexendo nos botões e ouvindo a voz de uma mulher cantar: _’Me marcho hoy, yo se perder. Pero, Aaaayyy! Como me duele’_  


"É melhor voltar pra outra mesmo." 

"Você é quem sabe." 

"Oi Anthony." atendeu o telefone baixando o volume do som e Larkin franziu o cenho.

"Por que diabos não responde o rádio? Estamos te chamando há meia hora." 

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou preocupada.

"Nós o encontramos, tenente!" ouviu a voz de Brian no fundo.

"Brian está com você? Encontraram o açougueiro? Como?"

"Espalhamos o retrato falado que o senhor Larkin fez." olhou para o homem arqueando a sobrancelha. Que retrato falado? "Apenas alguns policiais de extrema confiança tinham acesso à estes e assim que aquele filho da puta colocou os pés na cidade conseguimos identificá-lo antes que pudesse capturar uma garota com sucesso." 

"O que fazemos agora?" 

"Onde você está?"

"Na South street." 

"Ótimo, vai chegar ao mesmo tempo que eu. Ele está seguindo em direção aquela mata perto do limite da cidade, tínhamos uma viatura na sua cola, mas ele conseguiu escapar." 

"Eu não posso ir atrás dele, o Larkin está no carro."

"O quê?" Steve perguntou.

"Se vira, Charlotte ." respondeu o agente e ela checou se a arma estava carregada "Joga ele no meio da rua se for preciso. Não podemos perder essa oportunidade. O suspeito está num Mustang 1973 azul placa de início 532 Harry, Alex e Brian." 

"Certo, certo. Vou ver o que faço por aqui."

"Merda!" o homem do outro lado da linha exclamou.

"O que foi? Quantas viaturas estão indo pra lá?" 

"A porra do freio não quer funcionar." tentou esconder o desespero na própria voz sem muito sucesso "Vá, Charlotte . Eu me viro. Já mandei pelo menos sete viaturas pra lá."

"O freio não está funcionando?" perguntou desesperada "E agora, Anthony?" 

"Agora é ver onde o destino vai me levar."

"O quê?" ouviu um estrondo "Anthony? Anthony?!" 

"Charlotte , pare de gritar. Ele não vai responder." Steve tirou o celular da orelha dela jogando-o sobre o banco de trás.

"Como? O quê… temos que ir atrás do açougueiro." respirou fundo "Não, eu tenho. Para o carro na próxima esquina. "

"Pra quê?" 

"Você não vai vir comigo." 

"Se pensa que eu vou te deixar ir sozinha atrás desse maluco está redondamente enganada."

"Dá pra deixar de ser cabeça dura por um minuto? Isso não é uma brincadeira. É sério. Você não é da polícia, não deveria nem saber o que sabe. Pare o carro e deixa que eu resolvo isso." 

"Eu estou pouco me fudendo se sou ou não da merda da polícia, Charlotte . Tive que assistir esse filho da puta quase te matar sem poder fazer nada e agora quer que eu simplesmente te entregue nas mãos dele?"

"Steve..."

"Está decidido. Se quiser que eu saia vai ter que me dar um tiro, mas um no meio da cabeça pra eu não me arrastar atrás de você." 

"Eu vou me encrencar tanto por isso." respirou fundo.

"Azar." 

"Foda-se. Não podemos perder tempo." pegou a sirene debaixo do banco do motorista ligando-a e colocando sobre o teto do carro. "Vamos atrás desse filho da puta." 

"Com prazer." pisou fundo no acelerador conseguindo sair do emaranhado de carros e seguir na direção que ela comandou antes de começar a falar rápido com vozes no rádio.

Amy estacionou o sedan prateado no lugar correto e se olhou no espelho. O cabelo agora estava vermelho mais uma vez, um pouco mais curto do que o habitual e uma franja no meio da testa dava o toque diferente que precisava. Ajeitou as próprias roupas, tentando não encarar as cicatrizes sobre a pele e abriu a porta. Caminhou por entre as árvores até chegar no lugar ideal, onde podia ver a entrada da mata e o caminho que teria que percorrer. Sentou-se no chão, pensando no homem que amava e esperou.

O coração dos dois acelerava a cada milha que os aproximava do local de destino. Ele não queria sentir aquele maldito aperto no peito e a última coisa que ela queria era a presença dele ali. Droga, estava fazendo tudo errado de novo. Colocando a vida de um inocente em risco por não ter pulso firme o suficiente para mandá-lo embora. Era sempre assim com os dois. Os pneus cantaram ao que ele virou o carro abruptamente chegando na rua que os levaria ao destino final. No fim da rua, próximo à entrada da mata, pôde ver o carro parado ainda de faróis acesos. Parecia que o motor estava ligado. Falou mais uma vez com as pessoas no rádio ao que se aproximaram do carro. As portas estavam abertas e o interior do veículo vazio. Steve desligou a ignição e ela segurou seu braço ao que ele fez menção de descer.

"Sei que tem boas intenções, mas a partir daqui eu vou sozinha."

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo." 

"Por favor, fique aqui." implorou. 

"Não." 

"Eu não quero que você se machuque, não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer com você." 

"Então já sabe como me sinto." abriu o porta luvas dela tirando o outro revólver que tinha ali "Temos que pegá-lo." 

"Steve..."

"Nada do que você disser vai me fazer ficar aqui, está me ouvindo?" pegou o rosto dela fazendo com que o encarasse "Eu não vou te deixar sozinha." beijou seus lábios rapidamente "Ou nós vamos juntos ou nenhum de nós vai."

"Eu te odeio."

"Também te amo." destravou a arma descendo do carro e ela fez o mesmo. "Vamos." Charlotte inspecionou o carro ao lado procurando alguma pista do paradeiro do lunático sem obter muito sucesso. Se viu cercada de árvores em alguns minutos, olhava para os lados tentando encontrar um rastro e também para se certificar que o homem estava a salvo. Ouviram um barulho vindo do oeste das árvores e a tenente arqueou a sobrancelha sinalizando com a cabeça naquela direção. "Não." 

"Não o quê?" o olhou confusa.

"Deixa que eu vou. Você fica aqui, atrás dessa árvore e só vai atrás de mim quando o reforço chegar."

"O quê? Não!"

"Olha pra mim." puxou seu queixo "Você vai ficar aqui até que o reforço chegue."

"Steve..."

"Sem discussão. Não importa o que ouvir, não saia daqui até que isso aconteça."

"Não..."

"Promete que vai me obedecer dessa vez, Charlotte ."

"Mas..."

"Não me obrigue a te algemar," puxou as algemas do cinto dela "apenas prometa." 

"E-eu não posso." quase se bateu por querer chorar.

"É claro que você pode." encostou a testa na dela brevemente "Promete?"

"Sim, eu vou tentar."

"Gostaria de ter mais tempo pra insistir." beijou sua testa "Se alguém aparecer, atire." 

"S-sim." 

"Até daqui a pouco." colocou o corpo dela atrás da árvore mais uma vez e seguiu em direção à fonte do barulho. Charlotte olhou ao seu redor e, pela primeira vez, a imensidão das árvores e o aparente silêncio a deixaram completamente aterrorizada. Respirou fundo, seu coração batendo acelerado, e secou uma lágrima que caiu pelo rosto. Seus olhos se mantiveram atentos a qualquer movimento por mínimo que ele fosse e, seu coração quase parou, ao que ouviu um tiro ser disparado. 

"Steve." a palavra escapou dos próprios lábios antes que pudesse controlar. Sentiu as lágrimas encherem os olhos, não sabia o que fazer ou se deveria fazer alguma coisa. Tateou o bolso procurando o celular e se lembrou que esta havia ficado no carro. Não poderia ficar parada sem saber o que realmente havia acontecido, a dor que já dominava seu coração não permitiria que o fizesse. Fechou os olhos com força, agarrando a própria arma e saindo detrás da árvore. Deu passos leves, tentando não pisar em muitas folhas secas, na direção oeste e seu coração quase parou ao sentir um braço envolver o pescoço e uma lâmina aparecer em frente aos olhos. 

"Joga a arma no chão." se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de uma mulher e não demonstrou nenhuma reação "Está surda, vadia? Joga a arma no chão." uma luz se acendeu dentro da cabeça da tenente que tentou golpear a mulher, que parecia ter dois metros de altura, sem sucesso. Nada do que tentava funcionava e, quando fez menção de lhe dar uma cabeçada, o braço ao redor de seu pescoço apertou com ainda mais força. Sentiu o ar ficar escasso e as vistas embaralharem. "Última chance, não me faça te machucar de verdade." derrotada e quase sem conseguir respirar ela viu a arma ser tirada da própria mão e jogada longe " Agora nós vamos caminhar. Seja boazinha se não quiser que eu te deforme antes da hora." 

"Q-quem é você?"

"Isso não te importa." a tenente tentou ver seu rosto e a mulher apertou a lâmina contra o pescoço dela "Eu disse que não te importa!"

"Você é a garota do parque." lembrou-se daquele dia tão confuso. 

"Cale a boca!" 

"Estava o ajudando esse tempo todo?" 

"Eu vou ter que cortar a sua língua?" puxou o cabelo da mulher mais baixa que gemeu.

"Por que está fazendo isso? Ele te ofereceu dinheiro? Eu posso te dar dinheiro." 

"Você não sabe de nada. Não entende merda nenhuma." estava quase a arrastando "Eu o amo e ele me ama."

"O quê?" olhou para o braço da mulher percebendo que haviam muitas cicatrizes ali. Usaria aquilo a seu favor "Ele fez isso com você?" tocou o braço dela levemente "Isso não é amor, será que não consegue ver?"

"Cale a sua boca, sua puta!"

"Ele te diz que tudo não passou de um acidente?" sentiu que a faca cortou o pescoço levemente, mas não se calou "Que estava nervoso? Ele mentiu."

"Não fale do que não sabe, sua vadia. Acha que não sei que o seu namoradinho te bate? O que o torna melhor do que o meu… mestre?"

"Mestre? É assim que você o chama? E o Steve não me bate, é uma coisa completamente diferente. Quantas vezes esse seu mestre te abraçou? Te disse o quanto você é linda? Ou o quanto ele te ama?" a mulher atrás dela ficou calada "Ele só faz isso depois de te dar uma surra não é? E na maioria das vezes não consegue nem te olhar nos olhos enquanto o faz."

"N-não é assim." as palavras da tenente faziam sentido, mas ela não podia prestar atenção nelas. Não queria enxergar aquela verdade.

"É claro que sim. Você…" forçou a memória "Amy. É Amy, certo?" 

"Sim."

"Você merece alguém que te trate bem. Que te faça sentir amada. Te faça sentir como a mulher mais linda do mundo." sorriu involuntariamente, era exatamente daquele jeito que se sentia com Steve.

"Ele disse que me ama!" engoliu as lágrimas.

"Mentiu. Uma pessoa que te ama não te obrigaria a fazer o que está fazendo."

"E-e todas aquelas meninas. Ele me fez  _gostar_  de machucá-las." Charlotte sentiu o próprio estômago embrulhar.

"Eu posso te ajudar, posso fazer com que ele nunca mais te manipule e que você conheça pessoas que vão te tratar bem."  _’Provavelmente num manicômio’_.

"É sério?" afrouxou o aperto sem soltá-la e sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

"Claro."

"Amy." ouviu a voz séria do homem que apareceu do nada ao seu lado.

"S-sim, mestre?" 

"Por que a demora?" Charlotte encarou o rosto do homem com uma mistura de medo e nojo em seu estômago. Ele era provavelmente da mesma altura que Steve, tinha olhos azuis como os dele mas era bem aí que as semelhanças acabavam. Seus cabelos loiro escuro davam um ar mais jovem do que ele deveria realmente ser, a barba por fazer em conjunto com a roupa simples o davam um ar mais largado. Se fosse numa ocasião diferente, ela provavelmente o teria achado bonito. Os olhos da mulher arregalaram ao que viu sangue nas mãos dele. Sentiu o desespero tomar conta do próprio corpo. Seria aquele o sangue de Steve? Não poderia ser. Os olhos dele a encararam de uma maneira psicótica e ele fechou a mão em punho ao perceber que ela o observava. Mordendo o lábio inferior, olhou para baixo e sentiu a mulher voltar a apertar o pescoço. 

"Você me ama?" perguntou aproximando a faca do rosto da tenente.

"Claro." até sem conhecê-lo, Charlotte podia dizer com certeza que ele mentia. De onde conhecia aqueles olhos? 

"De verdade? Porque ela me disse que não." merda. Estava fodida. O homem se aproximou delas e Charlie sentiu o sangue gelar.

"Vai acreditar nessa vadia? Olha pra ela, Amy, ela é um deles. Não são como nós dois." o cheiro vindo do corpo dele piorou a ânsia que sentia e ela quis se matar ao ouvi-los se beijarem. "Vamos continuar com o plano, okay?"

"Mas..."

"Mas nada!" estava quase perdendo a paciência "Não dê atenção às coisas que essa desgraçada diz. Ela não se importa com você. Traga ela." 

"Não!" a tenente começou a se debater sentindo as pernas serem arrastadas pela terra ao que a mulher puxava seu tronco "Por que está fazendo isso? Quem é você?" 

"Cale a sua boca!" gritou se aproximando dela que sentiu o soco antes que o punho dele encostasse em seu rosto "Mais rápido, Amy."

"Sim, mestre." Charlotte sentia o olho esquerdo latejar e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se livrar dos braços da mulher.

"Charlie!" ouviu a voz de Steve e o coração acelerou. Virou-se na direção dele e o que havia acelerado parou quase que por completo. Seu rosto estava completamente ferrado, não conseguia encontrar um centímetro sem sangue, e uma das pernas sangrava. A mulher jogou o corpo da tenente sobre a terra, próximo ao homem e Charlotte logo tentou se levantar para ver o que ele tinha de errado. Sua tentativa foi interrompida por um pé pressionando suas costas para baixo.

"Comovente." disse o homem sem emoção.

"É esse tipo de coisa que deveria fazer por mim, Kevin!" a mulher dos cabelos vermelhos gritou.

"O que foi que você disse?" a outra não podia ver o seu rosto, mas tinha certeza que ele estava furioso. Steve gemeu com a dor que sentiu ao tentar se mover na direção dela. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo.

"Você me ouviu." continuou gritando "Diz que me ama, me obriga a fazer tudo aquilo pra depois me tratar feito merda!" 

"Cale a sua boca, sua imbecil!"

"Me disse que quando matássemos ela" apontou pra mulher no chão "nós iríamos ser felizes. Viver numa casa de verdade. Ter filhos." Charlotte se perguntou o quão idiota ela tinha que ser para acreditar naquilo. 

"E você falhou! Pare de falar como se eu estivesse errado nessa situação. Se você não tivesse sido incompetente, nada disso estaria acontecendo."

"É o que você vem dizendo há cinco anos." Steve sorriu ao conseguir chegar um pouco mais perto. Sua mão esticada já conseguia tocar a dela. "Às vezes me pergunto se não foi tudo uma farça, se você não me usou pra chegar até ela!"

"Sabe o que mais?" o pé nas costas de Charlotte ficou mais pesado "Me cansei dessa brincadeira. É óbvio que eu te usei pra chegar até ela."

"O q-quê?"

"Você já se olhou no espelho? Você é gorda, feia, burra. Tem sorte de alguém querer ao menos te olhar sem vomitar."

"M-mas você me disse que..."

"Porque me convinha! Tá vendo? Você é tão burra que nem isso conseguiu compreender." riu "Pensei que seu pai comia essa coisa que tem entre as pernas, mas parece que ele preferia bater sua cabeça até que o cérebro chacoalhasse demais e nenhum neurônio sobrasse." Charlotte se sentiu mal pela mulher.

"Você disse que não gostava dela!" 

"Posso não gostar dela, mas gosto ainda menos de você." sorriu cruel.

"Se acha que eu vou ficar aqui ouvindo" um tiro interrompeu a conversa. O barulho alto do corpo da mulher caindo sobre a terra fez com que a tenente arregalasse os olhos assustada e Larkin parasse de se mexer.

"Já não aguentava mais ouvir a voz dela." o homem disse para ninguém em particular "Agora, onde estávamos?"

"Tira suas mãos dela!" gritou o homem caído sobre o chão quando o outro levantou a mulher pelos cabelos. 

"De novo com esse papo, Stephen? Pensei que tínhamos passado dessa etapa no celeiro."

"O q-que você quer comigo?" 

"Ah, Charlotte , muitas coisas. Começando por te parabenizar por ser a policial mais burra que já conheci." riu "Sinceramente, um truque de voz te enganou? Deveria ter escutado o seu pai e escolhido outra profissão." 

"C-como..."

"Conheço o seu pai? Bom, nós dois" apontou para o próprio corpo e para o dela "nos conhecemos há muito tempo. A mordida que você deu na minha mão deixou uma cicatriz feia." colocou uma das mãos tatuadas na frente dela que pôde ver uma cicatriz de pontos ali.

"Foi você?"

"Sim." torceu o nariz "Pra uma criança de cinco anos você era muito esperta, pena que não continuou assim na vida adulta." 

"Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Ah!" colocou a mão no rosto dela que tentou se afastar "Essa é a parte interessante. Creio que tenha visitado o papai na cadeia, certo?" 

"O quê?" a voz de Steve interrompeu o diálogo. 

"Não contou pro namoradinho?" perguntou debochado "Acho que depois da nossa conversa ele vai querer te dar umas palmadas."

"Seu desgraçado!" tentou se levantar sem sucesso.

"Já disse que isso vai ser inútil, Stephen. Desista." puxou o cabelo da mulher com mais força e ela gemeu "Pediu desculpas ao seu pai por ter destruído a vida dele?" 

"Aquele doente? Ele quem matou a minha mãe. Não leu a reportagem direito é? Se é que você ao menos sabe ler." tomou outro soco na cara.

"Filho da puta!"

"Se aquela vadia não tivesse o obrigado a comê-la, nós nem estaríamos aqui. Eu estaria feliz, teria uma mãe e uma família, mas graças à ela e à você eu não tenho nada disso."

"O que eu tenho a ver com a sua desgraça? Nem ao menos te conheço!"

"Oh, prima, é claro que conhece." 

"Você é..." é claro que ele tinha que ser parente daquele lunático. 

"E quando você e a puta da sua mãe apareceram, e eles levaram o meu pobre tio praquele inferno, minha mãe não aguentou. Ela se matou e eu fiquei sozinho. Por sua culpa."

"Você é maluco!" nada do que ele dizia fazia o mínimo sentido.

"Cale a sua boca, sua puta." o próximo soco fez com que ela caísse no chão "Eu cresci tendo em mente esse dia. Sabia que essa era a minha missão no mundo. Deus me enviou aqui para acabar com a vida de vadias como você e como todas aquelas outras que se enfiaram no meu caminho." puxou-a pelos cabelos novamente, fazendo com que se ajoelhasse em frente ao homem que esticou a mão em sua direção "Se tem alguém que realmente não merecia estar aqui, esse alguém é você, Larkin, mas eu já te disse o porquê de te colocar no meio disso tudo."

"Por favor" ela implorou  "deixe-o ir. Ele não merece nada disso."

"Chega a ser cômico vocês dois fazendo o mesmo discurso em ocasiões separadas." tirou a arma da cintura apontando pra cabeça dela "Eu ia esperar mais alguns anos, ver se vocês realmente iriam se juntar e ter filhos." riu "Aí eu mataria os seus filhos na sua frente, depois eu mataria o seu namoradinho" puxou mais os cabelos dela "e por último eu te deixaria paraplégica. Assim como você fez com o Aaron."

"Como sabe disso?"

"Eu já te disse que sei de tudo da sua vida. Pare de fazer perguntas idiotas." virou-se para o homem "Onde quer que eu atire primeiro? Pode escolher. Os pés são um lugar bem divertido."

"Larga ela!" conseguiu se colocar sentado.

"Nós três sabemos que isso não vai acontecer." respirou fundo "Já que não vai escolher o lugar, terei que seguir com o plano." apertou a arma contra as costas dela "Foi mais ou menos aqui que a sua mãe tomou o tiro. Não demorou muito pra ela sangrar até a morte, como acha que vai ser com você?" 

"Não!" ouviu o grito do homem à sua frente e fechou os olhos com força.

"Adeus, tenente." ouviu o barulho do tiro e apertou ainda mais os olhos. Sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um soco com toda a força perto do ombro direito. Em seguida, sentiu o corpo todo paralisar e uma sensação de queimação tomou conta do local. Os barulhos ao seu redor se tornaram mudos e sua mente só conseguia se concentrar naquela dor.

Steve esticou os braços a tempo de pegar o corpo dela que caiu para a frente. Não viu aonde o homem foi ou ao menos se importou em procurá-lo com os olhos. Tudo o que enxergava era o rosto da mulher, cujos olhos ainda estavam fechados, e o sangue que começava a manchar sua blusa branca mais e mais a cada instante. Suas pernas doíam insistentemente, mas nada doía mais do que vê-la daquele jeito. Tentou mover o corpo para acomodá-la em seu colo, mas aquilo era quase impossível com as pernas inutilizáveis. Sentiu o sangue dela escorrer por sua calça e colocou uma mão onde pensava estar a ferida para amenizar um pouco tudo aquilo, mas sabia que era em vão. Ouviu um gemido de dor escapar por entre os lábios dela e finalmente disse alguma coisa.

"Charlie, respira devagar okay? Fica calma." como iria acalmá-la se ele mesmo estava completamente desesperado? No meio do nada, com duas pernas imobilizadas e sem celular. Não havia escapatória pros dois.

"Steve…"

"Shhh. Não diz nada, eu vou pensar num jeito de tirar a gente daqui."

"Tudo bem." abriu os olhos encarando os dele que já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Não comece com esse papo okay? Vamos ficar quietinhos e o reforço vai chegar com todas as ambulâncias e tudo vai ficar bem." não sabia se estava querendo convencer a si próprio daquilo ou ela. 

"Não chore." pegou a mão ensanguentada dele e a beijou, seus olhos fechando-se momentaneamente e abrindo em seguida.

"Não feche os olhos, tá me ouvindo? Fica olhando pra mim." 

"Me p-promete uma coisa?"

"Pare com isso. Não fale como se já estivesse morta!" aproximou o rosto do dela beijando sua testa.

"P-or favor." a dor que sentia estava ficando pior a cada minuto, assim como a falta de ar.

"Tudo bem."

"Encontre a minha família… a família da Ch-Chelsea. E…" demorou um pouco mais a continuar "diga à eles que eu fui uma boa menina." sorriu "Que eles teriam gostado de mim se n-não tivessem me largado." uma lágrima rolou do seu olho.

"Nós vamos dizer isso à eles juntos okay?" aproximou os lábios dos dela.

"Nosso casamento vai ser lindo." franziu o cenho de olhos fechados.

"Vai, claro que vai." 

"Estou ficando tão cansada." 

"Não durma, okay? Por favor, não me deixe aqui assim sozinho." 

"Não c-consigo. Diga à minha mãe que..." suspirou.

"Por favor, abre os olhos, por favor." já chorava feito uma criancinha "Eu te amo. Eu nunca tive a chance de dizer isso, mas eu te amo."

"Mhm." tentou abrir os olhos sem muito sucesso sorrindo "T-There's a boy here in town, says he'll l-love me forever*…"

"Charlie?" ela não respondeu "Não." conseguia sentir o pulso dela, fraco, quase parando "Não, não, não!" começou a gritar chorando "Não…" ouviu o barulho de sirenes distantes e ouviu uma explosão. Toda sua esperança estava perdida.

**

O sedan prateado se movia com calma pela rodovia. O homem encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho, estranhando os cabelos extremamente escuros e a barba grossa. Uma das placas sinalizava que a cidade de Laredo estava a meras sessenta milhas de distância. Sorriu. A alegria que tomava conta de seu peito não podia ser medida humanamente. Viu um corpo jovem, cabelos loiros e sedosos caírem sobre suas costas, enquanto a dona dos mesmos fazia um sinal pedindo carona. Seu sorriso alargou. Parou o carro em frente à ela que se apoiou sobre a janela sorridente.

"Precisando de carona?" perguntou num tom sedutor e ela assentiu "Entra aí."

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand_

* The Band Perry -  _If I die Young_  


**FIM**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Se leu até aqui eu agradeço de todo o coração!
> 
> Vídeo de encerramento: http://goo.gl/wLhEza


End file.
